Professor Potter and the Resurrection Potion
by cbstevp
Summary: Harry's year as a Professor at Hogwarts is not as smooth sailing as he would have liked. An old enemy is still around in the form of a ghost. He promises Harry his heart's deepest desire if Harry helps him prepare a resurrection potion. Sequel to "Aftermath".
1. Chapter 1 The First Day of School

Professor Potter

Chapter 1 The First Day of School

_Author's Note: This story is a continuation of "Aftermath". Please refer to that for any confusion over certain events. I had ended "Aftermath" with an epilogue saying that not much happened to Harry after he became a professor at Hogwarts…well, I wasn't quite truthful in that regard. So…read on and enjoy._

Harry stepped off the Hogwarts Express at the small station nearby the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Tuesday, September 1, 1998, breathed in the crisp fresh night air, and looked up at the enormous castle in the distance. Already he was feeling like he was at home, back where he truly belonged, even if just for another year. He had accepted Professor McGonagall's invitation to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for one year with some minor reluctance, but in his heart he knew he had really wanted to do it.

As he looked up at the castle, the hustle and bustle of arriving students surrounded him. More than a few people glanced at Harry, and he knew many of those faces, even if he could not place names with all of them. They all knew who he was, of course, and knew what he had done only a few months ago. Some of the older ones had been his classmates and had fought with Harry in the great Battle of Hogwarts, and to those he nodded and said a few hellos. Others were younger, had been hustled out of the castle for their own safety before the battle, and now looked at him in awe and wonder. And then there were the youngest of all, the first years, and more than a few glanced at him in total amazement, wide-eyed, with a few squeals of sudden recognition and the tugging of their friends robes as they saw the famous Harry Potter for the first time. Harry knew he would get to know them, know all of them, since he would be their teacher in just a few short days.

Then he spotted the big shaggy form of the man who had been like a father and a brother to Harry the last seven years. Harry waved to him and Hagrid grinned and waved back as he pushed and prodded and moved the first years towards the boats that would carry them across the great lake that lay before the castle. A few kept glancing back at Harry and stumbled their way towards the boats.

"Come on, keep in line there," Hagrid said in his gruff, but friendly drawl. "Yes, that's Harry Potter, 'cept yeh lot will be callin' him "Professor" and "Sir", yeh hear me? 'Cause he's a teacher now, and don't yeh all be fergettin' it. 'S'matter of fact, I'm a teacher, too. Course, yeh won't get me til third year. Move along, move along, got lots ter do tonight. Got ter cross the lake, and get yeh lot sorted."

"Are you coming?" said Ginny Weasley as she glanced back at Harry as she was about to make her way to the thestral-drawn carriages that lined the road in front of the train station. Later, she would tell Harry that now she could see the large thestrals, horse-like animals with wings that only those who have seen death can see. Ginny had seen death, and so had many others, in the battle. The death of her brother Fred was still a painful reality that would take a long time to go away, if ever.

Ginny had ridden a thestral once, from Hogwarts to London, but she could only feel and not see it at the time. That had been a terrifying ride, one of the worst experiences of her life, hanging onto an invisible beast and seeing nothing but ground and the lights of towns hundreds of feet below. Now she shuddered at the memory and at the sight of the beasts in the flesh, and then realized she really was no longer a child or even a teenager. Knowing about death robs you of that, of the innocence of youth. Much later she would tell Harry how her heart lurched when she realized this and felt so terribly sad for him, knowing Harry had experienced death so young, and never really had a life without it.

"Yes," Harry answered her question. "Just…it's good to be back." Harry looked at Ginny and smiled and felt a surge of…of…well…it had to be love, because he never felt anything like it in his life except when he was with her. He had thought he had loved Cho Chang, but that wasn't really love, just a sort of infatuation. No, he knew he loved Ginny the moment he had seen Dean Thomas and her kissing in the hallways of Hogwarts in his sixth year and he felt an uncontrollable desire to do harm to Dean. He didn't know why he had ignored her for so long, why he had been so stupid. Maybe he hadn't been mature enough to see her as a woman and not his best friend Ron Weasley's little sister. But all that had changed in the last year or so, especially since the end of the war against Voldemort. They were in love and had become lovers, and Harry had never had a happier summer in his whole life.

He had been warned by McGonagall that now that he was a professor and Ginny was still a student they were to have no contact on school grounds. Harry and Ginny had secretly agreed that it would be impossible to keep their hand s off each other for so long, and Ginny had secured Harry's invisibility cloak in her trunk the night before they left the Burrow to return to Hogwarts.

She reached out to take his hand, and Harry automatically reached out to take it but then they both stopped and realized what they were doing. "Oh," Ginny said. "I forgot."

Harry felt an ache and a longing to take her hand but knew they couldn't and he sighed. "It's going to take some getting used to."

"It's not fair," Ginny said in frustration. "All of the students snog all over the place."

"I'm not a student anymore," Harry reminded her. Then he spoke in a low whisper. "Besides, I have my own quarters now and you still have…you know."

She grinned. "Yes, I do. In my trunk, waiting to cover me up and take me through the halls to you. Now I just need a map to…"

"A map?" said a familiar voice as Hermione Granger sidled up to them. "What do you need a map for?"

"Ah…nothing," Harry said quickly. "Let's go. The sorting will take place soon."

Hermione looked at them with some suspicion. She was also going to be a professor, teaching Muggle Studies, but at the same time she was still a student finishing her seventh year. She had argued with Ginny and Harry on the train about enforcing discipline, and they told her to take it easy and not be so strict or she would end up with no friends at all. She had also warned Harry that it would be inappropriate to carry on his relationship with Ginny on school grounds.

"Harry, Ginny," Hermione started in a worried tone. "You…you can't. It will cause a scandal!"

"What is she going on about Harry?" Ginny asked, trying to control the pink glow that she was sure was creeping across her delicate features.

Harry's voice was a bit strained as he answered. "Not a clue." Then he changed the subject. "Ah, we'd better hurry. Only one carriage left."

"Harry! Please wait!" Hermione pleaded, as Harry was about to brush past her, her face betraying the emotions she was fighting. Harry knew she wanted to tell them off but also knew she couldn't do much to stop them. "You…just…oh…be careful!"

Harry grinned and Ginny let out a small chuckle. "What if Ron comes up from the joke shop in Hogsmeade to visit you?" Ginny asked in a playful tone.

Now it was Hermione's turn to go pink and have a strained voice. "Won't happen…I…we…we made plans to meet in Hogsmeade."

Then all three had a small laugh and then Harry looked at Hermione. "So, that's settled?" Harry asked her and Hermione reluctantly nodded.

They turned towards the carriages and saw Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom sitting alone in the last one.

"Best we get moving, Harry," Neville said as the three newcomers sat down in the carriage and it started to move. "You two are professors now, you can't be late."

Hermione took out her wand and without saying a word flicked it out the window toward the thestral, which suddenly started to pick up speed.

"Good one," said Ginny as she grabbed onto the side of the carriage as it began to rock.

Luna looked at Harry and then Hermione with her large protruding eyes and asked in her dreamy voice, "What should we call you now? Professor? Or sir and madam? Or Hermione and Harry?"

Harry and Hermione just glanced at each other, both with an uncomfortable look on their face.

"Ah," Harry began. "I guess it depends on where we are."

"In class, I think 'professor' will do," said Hermione. "Otherwise, just use our names. But…if other professors are around, I mean outside of class, I think 'professor' will also be required."

"Especially if it's McGonagall," Harry said.

"You two being teachers is going to be harder to get used to than I thought," Ginny said and Neville nodded in agreement.

"It'll be fine," Harry reassured her as their carriage sped the last few hundred feet and suddenly stopped at the end of a row of carriages that were discharging passengers.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said quickly. "We have to be at the head table in our best robes. Last week I took our robes up here and put them in a room just off of the Great Hall."

She jumped out, quickly followed by Neville and Luna. Then Harry jumped out and helped Ginny down.

"Come on!' Hermione said with growing impatience. "Oh, I wish we could Apparate here!"

She grabbed his arm and Harry barely had time to say goodbye to the others before Hermione dragged him into the school.

Soon they were in their best robes and after some quick hellos to the other professors, they took seats at the head table in the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione sat side by side on the far left end, as viewed from the front, sitting right next to Hagrid, with Hermione beside Hagrid and Harry at the very end of the table. All the other professors were there already except McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Harry soon saw the tiny Professor Flitwick as he carried the Sorting Hat into the hall while a student carrying a stool marched behind him. They placed the two items in the center aisle, with Sorting Hat on top of the stool, and then the professor made his way to the head table. Then all the returning students entered the hall and quickly made their way to their house tables. Harry felt some pains of regret as he watched Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Dean sitting at the Gryffindor table with the rest of the house. Ginny waved at him, and Harry gave a little wave back, and then looked quickly to see if any other professors saw him. Hermione was glaring at him and Harry quickly put down his hand. He felt like kicking Hermione under the table but resisted the urge to do so.

The feast to reopen Hogwarts after so much had happened began as usually with the sorting of the new students. After a few moments the side door on the left of the Great Hall near the head table opened and McGonagall walked in followed by a row of tiny black-robed children, the first years. Harry guessed McGonagall decided to keep this responsibility for herself, even though she was now headmistress of Hogwarts. Come to think of it, Harry wondered who would be teaching Transfiguration, now that McGonagall had so many other responsibilities. He could only imagine she decided to continue in this role also since it seemed no other new teachers had been hired besides himself and Hermione.

As the row of new students filed into the hall the first person most of them saw was Harry sitting at the end of the table closest to them. This was a mistake, Harry sitting there, because as soon as the first student in the row saw him she stopped and let out a tiny squeak as the rest of the students piled up behind her like a train derailing. Three of them fell over and the hall erupted in laughter as they all tried to sort themselves out while at the same time they tried to steal looks at Harry.

"Well," said McGonagall, as she looked at the students in the hall with her sternest gaze and all went silent. "I hope having a good laugh at the beginning is a nice omen for the rest of the year." And then she put on a big grin most of them had never seen before and then one person giggled and then more giggles broke out and soon laughter filled the air. Harry and Hermione laughed with the rest of the professors and then the laughter slowly died down as McGonagall signaled that the sorting was to begin.

The old, tattered Sorting Hat began as usually with a song. It went through with the usual story of how it came to be and what its purpose was. This year it had a final few stanzas, about the battle, and the great victory and the losses they had suffered, with a final word on how it hoped that being sorted into houses was a way to make school more interesting and fun, not a way to produce rivals and enemies. At the last it said perhaps someday it could retire and might not be needed at all.

All of this was done in rhyme and song, so parts of it were a bit cryptic and it took a few moments for the wiser ones to explain it to the not so wise. A silence that had filled the hall as the song ended was now filled with a lot of muttering as everyone discussed what the Sorting Hat had said.

"What did it mean, retire?" said Hagrid to Hermione who was sitting on his right. "Hats can't retire!"

"It means some day perhaps there will be no need for it if there are no houses in Hogwarts," Hermione said, unaware of what impact her words would have.

"No houses in Hogwarts!" Hagrid said in a disbelieving tone. "There's always bin houses in Hogwarts!"

"Not always, not in the beginning," said Hermione and Hagrid was going to say something but just looked puzzled at Hermione as she went on. "I mean in the beginning it was just the four founding wizards and their students, with no houses. Until Slytherin wanted…well, we know what he wanted. But I think the Sorting Hat means perhaps one day we can all be together as one big happy house," said Hermione with a hopeful look, but in a sort of tone that made it seem like she didn't really believe it.

"But what about Quidditch?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Who would play who?"

"That's right, Harry!" exclaimed Hagrid. "And what about house points and the house cup?"

But before Hermione could give a quick retort she had in mind, (mostly about how boys, ah, men, only think of sports and awards and competitions before anything else) McGonagall cleared her throat very loudly and read the first name from a long scroll she was holding.

One by one the tiny frightened children walked on quivering legs to the stool and pulled the old Sorting Hat over their heads, with it coming down over the eyes of most of them. And one by one the hat made its decisions and shouted out the house the new student would be in for the next seven years. As they scampered to their house tables the process continued until the sorting was finished and it was about time, most students agreed, since all were famished after the long train ride. Knowing what they all wanted, and knowing they would be more receptive to speeches after they had their fill of food, McGonagall gave a slight wave of her hand and the tables filled with all the food they could ever eat. Harry quickly filled his plate and then saw something new at a Hogwarts feast. In front of him was a bottle of wine. He glanced down the table and saw more bottles of wine, and mead also. He had never really noticed this at the teacher's table before. Of course, he had never been sitting at it before either.

"Nice bein' a teacher, ain' it," said Hagrid as he filled a large cup with mead. "Best go slow," he said to Harry and Hermione as they both poured some wine. "If you got class in the mornin', havin' a sore head is a might dreadful." Then he drained his cup in one gulp and filled it again.

Harry had to laugh and then he began to eat. He kept glancing towards the students as he ate and talked with Hermione and Hagrid, and he noticed that more than one kept looking up at him, and a few younger ones even pointed. He imagined all of the stories they were telling about him and just shook his head. Nothing to be done for it.

A long while later he saw at the Gryffindor table that some tiny first years were sitting by themselves, seemingly shy and lost as they ate their food, until Ginny and Neville went over and sat with them and began to chat them up. Harry was glad they did that. Coming here was terrifying enough the first time. You needed friends and someone to help you. He was sure glad he had met Ron on the train his first day. He couldn't have imagined the last seven years without him.

Then he felt a pang of loss and looked at Hermione. Her face was lost in thought and then she just turned to Harry.

"I wish he was here," she said sadly.

"I know," Harry said. "I was just thinking of him and the first time we came here on the train."

"I remember," she replied with a smile. "Neville lost his toad and I came into the compartment you two were in."

Harry grinned as he remembered. "You were quite bossy back then."

She took on a look of mock anger. "Bossy!"

"Did us some good I guess," Harry offered as a way of an apology. "Never would have got through any of it without you."

"But you guys hated me at first, Ron especially!"

"Now he loves you," Harry said gently. "Has for a while."

Hermione turned slightly pink. "Did he…did he ever tell you when he first…I mean…because he tells me he doesn't remember, but I'm not sure I believe him."

"No, never," Harry said. "But I think it must have been around third year. Definitely fourth year."

"He was so jealous of Viktor!" Hermione said and Harry nodded. "Why didn't Ron...I mean I wanted him to ask me to the ball…but…"

"What did you expect? We were quite stupid about women back then. Still are, I guess. Bloody hell, I knew Ginny fancied me but…just…she was Ron's sister…and…I can't explain it. I think I was too young and stupid to realize."

Hermione laughed a bit. "She had it bad for you for years."

"And what about you for Ron? Since when?"

"I..I…,"' she stammered a bit and then McGonagall came to her rescue as she stood and began her after dinner speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, both returning and new students," she began in her strong voice with its Scottish brogue. "I hope you have all had plenty to eat. I am happy that we are still here, and that our wonderful school has been fully repaired. Never in the long history of Hogwarts have such both horrible and honorable events taken place here. The last year has been a trial which most of you have had the courage to see through. For our new students, remember that many of your fellow students and professors showed remarkable wisdom and pluck in defeating a most foul enemy. Use them as an example to follow in your studies and in your lives, and not those who sought to take what was not rightfully theirs and to make this honorable school a place of shame and horror. Sadly, many of our colleagues and friends were not so fortunate as to be with us here tonight. I now ask for a moment of silence for those who have made the ultimate sacrifice so that we can continue to teach and learn here at Hogwarts in an atmosphere of friendship and happiness, not hatred and fear."

Then she bowed her head and all followed her example. There were a few sniffles and a sob or two, and then after about thirty seconds McGonagall raised her head. "Thank you," she said in a strained voice. Harry glanced over at Ginny and could see she had a sad look on her face but had not cried.

"Now we have a few new staff appointments to announce," McGonagall said next and Harry just sighed and knew he would soon be the center of attention again.

"First, taking over as our Muggle Studies teacher while she finishes her seventh year. Professor Hermione Granger," McGonagall announced and then she turned to Hermione and motioned for her to stand.

A loud round of applause broke out across the hall as Hermione stood, the biggest cheers coming from the Gryffindor table of course. After a few moments and some furious blushing, Hermione sat down.

McGonagall turned to the hall again. "And now as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry…," but she didn't get to finish his name before wildly loud tumultuous cheering broke out across the hall. All the students, even the Slytherin table, some a bit reluctantly, stood and cheered for Harry as he shyly stood and gave a small wave and grin to the crowd of students.

After a moment McGonagall raised her hands and slowly the cheering died out and Harry resumed his seat. "Well…that was…impressive," Hermione whispered to him.

"Hope they are still impressed after the first lesson," Harry said with worry.

"You'll be fine," she said. "You've got all of the first three weeks lesson plans ready and if you have any question just ask me or another professor."

"Speaking of questions, you still haven't answered my last one," Harry said with a look of mischief on his face.

"What question?" Hermione asked in feigned surprise and again she was saved by McGonagall.

"And now I think it is getting quite late and we've had more than enough excitement for one day. Off to bed everyone and we'll see you at your first class in the morning."

Soon the hall was filled with the scraping of chairs and the movement and shouts coming from the prefects and the head boy and girl as they moved students toward the exits and then their dormitories. Hermione quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table and Harry meant to follow but was detained by Professor Slughorn and some others who wanted shake his hand and chat with him a bit. By the time Harry said polite goodbyes to them and Hagrid, he saw the hall was empty. He made his way out of the hall and saw a lone figure standing by the stairs which led toward the upper levels.

"Have a good dinner?' Ginny asked as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, we have wine and mead at the head table," he replied. "Ah, where's Hermione?"

"Told her to go on without me. I think I can find Gryffindor tower by myself by now. Besides, I wanted to say goodnight to you. And ask..if…I should come tonight?"

Harry fidgeted a bit, like he had to say something he really didn't want to say. "Ah, maybe, well, maybe we should wait for the weekend. Okay?"

Ginny let out a sigh. "Oh, I'm glad you said that. I am dead tired!"

Harry nodded. "So am I. No worries, right?"

"None at all," she replied and Harry was glad since he was really, really tired.

Then a strange silence fell between them and Harry felt awkward. He wanted to hug her and kiss her but..well, he couldn't. "Ginny…I…"

"I know…you don't have to say it. Just know I know."

"Right," he said with a smile. "So…I saw you and Neville talking to some first years."

"Yes, they were very surprised we talked to them. Poor dears," Ginny said. "Quite frightened. But they soon got over that. One even asked if it was true I was your girlfriend! Cheeky little bugger!"

Harry laughed but then his laughter froze as he saw a look of worry on Ginny's face. He turned and saw McGonagall coming toward them at a brisk pace with the school caretaker Argus Filch right behind her, his cat Mrs. Norris at his heels as usual.

"Oh, Professor Potter I need a word, something terrible has…oh, hello Miss Weasley. It's about time you went off to your dormitory, yes?

"Ah, yes, Professor," Ginny began, but now she was worried. "But...is something wrong?"

McGonagall hesitated a second and then just looked at Harry. "Your quarters. Well, it seems we've had a bit of mischief."

"Mischief?" Harry and Ginny asked together. Harry had been given lodgings at the far end of the castle on the third floor overlooking the Quidditch pitch.

"It's Peeves, it is," said Filch with almost a grin that he quickly hid under his usual scowl. "Got up to no good, he did," and again Harry thought Filch was not too unhappy about this event. "Made a right mess of your quarters…professor." The last word was said with a hint of contempt in it. Filch had tried to protest against Harry becoming a professor, a protest which McGonagall had ignored.

"I think it might be time for Peeves to find a new home," McGonagall said sternly as she looked at Filch. "Wouldn't that be nice, Argus?"

Harry could tell Filch was of two minds about this. He seemed like he wanted to say yes, because he hated Peeves more than any student. But something was up with Filch, and Harry guessed it might have been Filch who put Peeves up to his "mischief".

"Yes, Headmistress, about time," he replied, but not as enthusiastically as he might have in the past. At least that's what Harry thought.

"Ah, what has exactly happened?" Harry asked, worried about his things.

"House-elves was bringing your luggage in," said Filch, "And found the quarters flooded and the bedding and furniture all tore up. Water everywhere, bed and sofa a mess, toilet and sink blocked up."

"That doesn't sound like Peeves," Ginny offered.

"No, it doesn't," said Harry and McGonagall agreed.

"Well," she said, "Nothing to be done for it tonight. Argus insists on cleaning up himself..."

"My job," Filch said as if he was proud to be a janitor to a bunch of teens. Again this sounded false to Harry and Ginny. "Have it straighten away in the morning."

"So…where shall I sleep?" Harry asked. He gave a quick sideways look at Ginny and knew she knew where he would like to sleep if he hadn't been so tired.

"In Professor Snape's old quarters," said McGonagall, her eyes narrowing a bit as she glanced from Harry to Ginny. "The house-elves have already made up the bed with fresh linen, so there you are."

"Ah...where is it?" Harry asked and then Filch volunteer to show him. After a quick good night to Ginny and McGonagall, with a look of longing from Ginny he hoped McGonagall didn't see, Harry followed Filch as they headed for the lower levels. Filch carried a lamp to show the way.

They walked in silence for a while. Then Harry couldn't stand it any longer. "Why don't you let me clean up my quarters? Take just a few seconds."

Filch stopped and glared at him. "I know you know I am a Squib. But I am proud to work here and proud of my work. So, no thank you, I won't be needing any of your magic...Professor Potter."

"Why do you hate us? The students, I mean." Harry did include himself in this comment even though he wasn't a student anymore.

This time he thought Filch would explode, his face turned so red, and Harry realized he had gone too far. Filch just breathed heavily for a few moments and then turned around. "Follow me," was all he said.

"It doesn't sound like Peeves to do what has been done to my quarters, does it?" Harry asked in a sort of causal way after a few more moments of silence.

At first Filch ignored him. Then spoke in his rough country accent. "You've got no idea what that little bugger gets up to. He's done much worse."

"Then it will be good to get rid of him, won't it?"

All Filch did was make a small grunt and kept walking. Finally he stopped at a door. "Professor Snape's old quarters."

He took out a key and put it in the lock and opened the door. Harry eyed the key and then saw that it was gold and silver with intricate designs on it. "That looks valuable," Harry said and then realized it was a mistake.

Filch quickly pocketed the key with a nervous gesture. "Never you mind about that. In you go. I'm sure you can make a light for yourself...professor. Mind you don't touch anything of Professor Snape's. His mother will be by sometime next week to take his things back home."

And then he was gone. Harry took out his wand and soon had a light glowing at its end and he walked into Snape's old quarters.

It was a large set of rooms, not as big as Professor Slughorn's, but roomy. A large sofa and armchair were nestled near the huge fireplace and in a second Harry got the fire going. It was a bit chilly in the lower quarters even though summer had just ended. Then Harry began to explore the rest of the quarters.

To no surprise, hundreds of books lined bookshelves on the walls, as did many jars of potions ingredients. Along one wall stood a desk and chair, with parchment ink and quills and many old and interesting looking books on the desk. Along the same wall was a large table with many vials and a few cauldrons and a burner. Seems like Snape had enjoyed working in his quarters on his experiments. Harry found a few lamps on the wall and lit them. Soon a warm glow filled the room.

In a small niche nearby Harry found the newly made up bed. It was a single bed, narrow and hard looking, and Harry again was not surprised. A lamp was next to it as was a small end table. A book lay on the table and it seemed Snape had liked to read at night while in bed. Then he located the bathroom and it was standard, clean, and with nothing surprising, just a few toiletries, including toothpaste, soap, and a bottle of shampoo by the bathtub. In fact, it was not commercial shampoo, but seemed like some kind of product Snape had brewed himself. It was in a glass bottle with a cork stopper and no label. Inside was a greenish liquid. Harry and his friends had often commented on Snape's greasy hair, but to Harry it now seemed like that might have been more of a condition he could not control than a dislike for washing his hair. Perhaps this shampoo was a way to try to solve this problem.

Harry left the bathroom and then in one corner near the bed niche he found a set of drawers and a wardrobe, which contained Snape's clothing. Harry had no desire to look in there. His own trunk and things were piled next to the wardrobe.

Harry quickly changed out of his robes and into his pajamas. He then decided to sit by the fire a bit and look through his lesson plans for the next morning. He had no sooner sat down and gotten out the notes Hermione had made for him when he heard a voice, a voice he had never expected to hear again as long as he lived, a voice which sent a shiver of fear and surprise down his back.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" said the voice in its slow, familiar, disdainful way.

Harry stood and turned quickly, his wand out. What he saw was…unbelievable.

He was looking right at Professor Snape.


	2. Chapter 2 Ghosts From the Past

**Professor Potter Chapter 2 Ghosts From the Past**

Actually, Harry was looking right through Professor Severus Snape. For he was a ghost, a shimmering pale ghostly figure in robes that was floating just behind the sofa Harry had been sitting on.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed as he finally exhaled and lowered his wand. "I thought…I…thought you were…ah…"

"Alive?" Snape said. "Don't be foolish, boy. You saw me die in the Shrieking Shack. No one can bring the dead back to life."

Harry just stared at him. "But…why are you…?"

"A ghost?" Snape said with a hint of disgust. "Not my doing, I assure you. Seems I have some unfinished business here. And it is your fault, as usual."

Harry was flabbergasted. "My fault? What are you talking about? I killed Voldemort…"

Harry stopped as he saw even the ghostly Snape flinch at this name and his pale eyes go a little wider.

"Don't use his…name," said Snape in a harsh tone but then his voice died out at the end.

"He's dead," said Harry.

"Yes," said Snape and he seemed to relax a bit, if a ghost could actually do such a thing. "The other ghosts have told me how he was burned and his ashes scattered in the lake."

"You can't still have a connection to him," Harry said. "Not after what he did? He killed you, after all."

"Had me killed," Snape said in a tone like a teacher correcting a student. Then he turned his ghostly head to the side and Harry could see in the paleness of his form the large marks where Nagini had plunged its fangs into the living Snape's flesh. "His snake did the deed."

"I saw," said Harry quietly. That was a horrid sight, which he wished he had never witnessed.

"Yes," said Snape and his pale eyes almost seemed to glow for a moment. "And did nothing."

"If I had tried to help you, I'd be dead now and Voldemort would be alive."

Snape considered this a moment. "Perhaps. It matters not now."

Could Harry have saved Snape? Would not Voldemort have killed him just a little earlier and all the events would have played out exactly as they really had? Maybe yes, maybe no. Harry was quite sure however, that one little misstep in what had really happened might have changed things for the worse.

"Ah, Neville killed Nagini," he said next, trying to change the subject, and wondering how Snape would react to this tidbit since he had always said Neville would never amount to anything. "Got the Order of Merlin First Class for doing it."

"Longbottom," Snape said in mild derision. "The Order of Merlin. First Class! Will wonders never cease! All last year I tried to give hints to that thick-headed boy that he was not to become involved in matters not his business, that I had everything under control. But of course he failed to see my meaning and persisted in leading a student revolt. He and Finnegan and your other little friends. Yes, this news is not new to me. I know the whole story, about the battle and how you and the others defeated the Dark…Voldemort, and all that has happened since. Seems you are to become an Auror in addition to taking over my old post. Now that's a wonder."

"Yeah," Harry said a little impatiently. Snape might have all eternity to chit-chat and direct barbs at him, but Harry was tired and wanted some answers. "You said it was my fault you were a ghost. Care to explain?'

"_Sir_…care to explain,_ sir_," Snape said in his old icy tone. "Or 'Professor' will do just as well."

Harry just sighed and had enough of this. "Ah, seeing as you are dead and a ghost and can't do a thing to me anymore, and I am a professor now, I think it's time we got on a first name basis. Don't you? Severus?"

"Potter…" said the ghostly Snape in mounting rage.

"It's Harry," he replied. "Now, Severus, I'm tired, I've had a long day, everyone is still gawking at me, and I've got the seventh years for a double lesson at 9 AM tomorrow seeing as it is Wednesday. To top it all off I can't even hold my girlfriend's hand in the halls, so I am not in a very proper mood at the moment."

Snape just chuckled, his anger gone. "Ah, the petty problems of a petty mortal. So, Potter,…"

"Harry…"

"I will call you Potter until the ends of time if I so please. To your question. I suppose it is not all your fault. Some others, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, the rest, should share in the blame. It seems you and the other lot of dunderheads forgot one important thing when you killed the Dark… Voldemort."

Now Harry felt that chill return and fear again filled his mind. "What…what did we forget? He's not…he's not coming back is he?"

"No," Snape said as if that was the stupidest thing Harry could ever say. "You and Dumbledore did the job properly it seems. He doesn't even have a ghost around here, thankfully. I'd imagine if he did he'd have us all lined up to take over the school in some mad scheme. However, you forgot one thing."

"What?"

"Where is his wand?"

"His...his…wand?"

"Yes, his wand, the same wand that had a phoenix feather core as did yours. What did you do with his wand after the battle?"

"I…I don't know." Harry said and it was a bit of a shock. "I took the Elder Wand from him and…he died. His wand…his original wand…where was it?"

"The last I saw of it was when I let him onto the school grounds just before he acquired Dumbledore's wand, the Elder Wand, from Dumbledore's tomb. And now no one seems to know where it is or what has happened to it," Snape said. "At least none of the ghosts do. I have only arisen a few short days ago and have yet to make myself known to the human occupants of this castle. Until now."

"Ah…what do you mean? Arisen a few days ago? It's been four months since you died. Where have you been? I mean your…ghost."

"Limbo, I imagine. I do not know exactly. That is a story for another time. Suffice it to say I have been unable to pass over for various reasons that do not concern you. However, I have been given a task."

"By who?"

Snape sighed impatiently. "Never you mind. And the task is to contact you and find the wand and destroy it."

"It was Dumbledore, wasn't it? In a white room that looked like a train station?"

Snape just stared at him and even the ghostly features could not hide the look of surprise on the white face. "How…? What happened to you? Why did you end up there?"

"Voldemort killed me."

"Yes, I know that part, but you weren't really dead."

"Close enough to it though," Harry said. "And I ended up in that room with Dumbledore. He told me I had a choice. To move on or to come back to finish the job. So...here I am."

Snape's ghost just stared at him for a moment then spoke. "Indeed. And here I am. And we have a task to perform."

"Why me? I mean, McGonagall and…"

But Snape interrupted him. "No, it must be you for reasons I will explain in a moment. In fact, I was looking for you earlier but I wasn't expecting you here. Why are you in my quarters, Potter? "

"My quarters were wrecked by Peeves…or so Filch thinks, anyway."

Snape scoffed. "Peeves never dared enter and damage a …professor's…quarters in all my years here."

"Something very fishy is going on," Harry offered.

"Or someone just doesn't like you," Snape countered. "Why do you always suspect something 'fishy', Potter? Perhaps someone has an old grudge to settle. Filch seems like a man would who carry many such grudges around. After all, you did see to the departure of Delores Umbridge, both from here and at the Ministry, in a roundabout sort of fashion. Filch's happiest time, I am sure, was when she was running this place."

Harry just held up his hand with the scars on it. "Whatever punishment Umbridge got she deserved a hundred times over."

Snape looked at the hand. "Yes…her methods were quite crude. I'd have made sure that no scars resulted. She wasn't quite a good enough witch to be in charge of Hogwarts. An administrator and a politician, not a witch, is my final verdict on Delores Jane Umbridge."

Harry cared not for Snape's verdict. He had never known Snape to be so loquacious in the six years he was Harry's teacher. Perhaps he was lonely and wanted someone to talk to. Oh, brother, Harry thought.

"So...never mind my quarters. About Voldemort's wand, Severus?"

"Yes," said Snape, ignoring Harry's use of his first name. "The wand is quite powerful and quite evil. I fear if it fell into the wrong hands…some harm may come of it."

Now Harry was truly stunned. "Powerful I know his wand was, but evil? Can a wand have a personality?'

"That is not for certain," replied Snape in a curt tone. "Wand lore is very mysterious and even those such as Ollivander, who have spent all their lives immersed in its study, do not know all of the answers. And if any wand is evil it is certainly his, having murdered so many over the years, including…your…" But Snape could not finish.

"My parents," Harry said with almost a bare whisper and then he saw sadness fill Snape's ghostly face. The pale form of his old potions master slid to the sofa and seemed to sit down, his hands held before the fire.

"I cannot feel its warmth," Snape said and for a moment Harry thought Snape would finally unveil the mask and show the true man he was, or at least used to be, the man he saw in the Pensieve, his memories revealing all of his love for Harry's mother. But then ghostly Snape remembered where he was and to whom he was taking. "So. Yes, it killed your parents. Now…where is it?"

"Haven't a clue," Harry said as he sat beside him.

"Then you must find it. And destroy it," Snape said.

"Why? Why is it so important?"

"Because that wand may undo all you and the others and myself have fought all these years to achieve."

"That's…impossible…he can't come back," Harry said with a shudder. He could not face him again. He felt utterly exhausted at the thought of it, how they would all expect him to kill him again.

Snape snorted in derision. "Calm your fears, little boy. No, not him. But what of another? In his place? Maybe not today, but in a decade, or half a century, a new Voldemort arises. Then your children and grandchildren may not be as fortunate as you were. There is no Dumbledore to guide them, is there? No Professor Snape to spy for them and mislead the new Dark Lord, is there? Maybe not even a Harry Potter to be their champion. If one thing we know, history repeats itself. Grindlewald was before Voldemort and there were others before him, as I am sure Miss Granger could tell you."

"But how can a wand make someone evil?"

"It cannot. But it may influence or manipulate them in some way we do not know, if some hint of evil was already present. Tom Riddle was not born evil. But the circumstances of his life made him so, made him Voldemort, and his deep, penetrating study of the Dark Arts only made him worse. Imagine some student here with a similar history and latent qualities finding his wand and slowly being corrupted by it. You do recall how Riddle's diary infected your girlfriend, Miss Weasley?"

"Of course…how do you know she's my…I mean not…"

"Your girlfriend? I know everything I told you. The other ghosts are very talkative, as are the paintings. That is not important now. We must find the wand."

"How can we find it?"

"Your wand," Snape said, looking at the wand that was still in Harry's right hand. "It is Voldemort's wand's twin. Perhaps it can lead the way. That's why it must be you."

"I have no idea…" But Snape cut him off.

"Ollivander may know how. That man remembers every wand he ever sold. Perhaps he may know a way. Meantime, the school should be searched, discreetly of course."

"We must tell McGonagall…"

"Perhaps," Snape said. "If necessary."

"And Hermione and Ron and Ginny will want to help."

Snape just sighed. "Have you ever done anything on your own in your whole life, Potter?"

"Ah…no, not really."

"Then keep the inner circle of this quest as small as possible. McGonagall, if need be, and your other little friends if you cannot hold your tongue. But no more."

"Right,"' Harry replied. Then he had a thought. "Ah, are you actually sure the wand is here?"

"No. But it was here that Voldemort acquired the Elder Wand and here he may have hidden his original wand."

"Dumbledore's tomb!" Harry said suddenly. "Perhaps he left it there."

"No," said Snape. "It was the first place I looked. Nothing there except…well, that will come later."

"What will come later?"

"Never mind."

"What are you not telling me?" Harry asked with suspicion.

"There are things you will need to know, but not now."

Harry sighed. "Now you sound like Dumbledore did all those years."

"Yes, I suppose I must if I am to be your guide now that he is…dead," Snape said and he sounded a bit regretful.

Harry looked at the ghost sitting, well, floating, next to him. "I know he told you to kill him."

"Not the most pleasant task I have ever been given," Snape said. "I always respected the man, if not his methods. He was a fool to put on that ring."

Harry decided he could tell Snape, since he knew more than anyone else. "It was the Resurrection Stone. It was in the ring."

Snape's ghost just stared at him. "The Resurrection Stone. But that is a myth!"

"And so is the Elder Wand. But we both saw that for many years." And where was it now Harry thought. He couldn't quite remember. He had it in McGonagall's office after the battle, but then…oh…well, never mind.

"The Deathly Hallows," Snape said slowly.

"Heard of them?"

"Of course," said Snape. "But any wizard worth his wand dismisses it as a child's tale. Beedle the Bard and all that rubbish. My father threw that book in the garbage when I was a child." He looked at Harry quickly as if he had not meant to say that. "Well, I guess you have seen my memories so there is not much you do not know."

"He was a Muggle."

"Yes. A harsh man, if ever there was one. But these Hallows, a lot of claptrap."

"They were real, are real," Harry decided to tell him. "I've had all three at one time or another. Still have one of them."

Snape's ghost stared at him. "Not…your cloak!…All these years."

"Yes. And the stone was real too. I used it…and I saw…"

"Your parents." Snape said quietly.

"And Lupin and Sirius. Say, they wouldn't be ghosts…"

"No," Snape said quickly, and his face screwed up in anger at the memory of those who had once been his classmates but not his friends. "They have all passed on." He then seemed to shake off his anger and continued to question Harry. "And why did Dumbledore want to use the ring with the stone? He wanted to see his parents and sister again, yes?"

"You know the story?"

"I read that book that came out last year. In fact, Voldemort insisted I read it to try to find any clues about the Elder Wand. So, Dumbledore made a mistake."

"One of his few," Harry said, "And that's how he got cursed. And that's why you had to kill him, because he was going to die anyway. So you would be blamed and you would become Voldemort's right hand man. At least that's what I think he had in mind."

"It was. For the most part. He never told me about the Horcruxes. Was afraid I could not totally hide my mind from the Dar…from Voldemort."

They were silent for a few moments, looking at the fire. Harry thought it odd Snape did not ask him more about the Hallows. Harry knew where the cloak was, had a vague idea where the stone was, but the wand…no…not a clue. Then he thought about Voldemort's wand. Could it really cause so much trouble? And if he found it…what then?

"If I find the wand, how can I destroy it," Harry finally asked.

"Snap it in two," Snape said as if it was this simple.

"But if it is so evil and powerful…"

"It is just a piece of wood. Yew, if I recall. How appropriate. An evil wand made from a poisonous tree. It will break, I assure you."

Harry could not tell when Snape was lying, ever. The man was accomplished at hiding his feelings, had done so for years. Even now his ghost, which seemed to be letting some feelings show, was certainly not about to tell Harry the truth about everything. Harry had a suspicion that when it came to destroying Voldemort's wand, it would take more than a little muscle power to snap it. At the thought of undertaking a quest for Voldemort's wand on top of his duties as a professor and his Auror training, Harry felt utterly exhausted.

'So…," Harry said with a yawn. "I guess that is all we can do for tonight."

"Yes, you must sleep. I, however, require no such thing, not anymore. You will be gone from here in the morning, yes?"

"Ah, yes," said Harry. "If Filch gets my quarters straightened up."

"Wouldn't let you use magic to clean up? No, he is too proud for that. An odd man he always was. Of course no respectable wizard would take such a job, so it had to be a Squib," said Snape. Then he looked around. "I see my things are still here. I was afraid they would have been moved by now."

Perhaps he hadn't been back since his death, Harry thought. "Filch said your mother will come to collect them next week."

"What?" Snape said suddenly. "No, no, that won't do. You must stop her." He seemed like he was in a panic.

"Why? What's going on?"

Snape's ghost seemed all out of sorts suddenly. "I…well…I was doing some experimenting in here. Oh, why does it have to be you, Potter?

"Harry."

"Stop being childish," Snape shot back at him.

The ghost floated up toward the desk and table along the wall. He paced back and forth, looking over at Harry, seemingly trying to make up his mind about something. Finally he spoke.

"Listen here, Potter. I was working on something for many months before I died. I just needed more information and more time, which now I don't have. I cannot touch anything, nor pick up anything in this from. You will have to complete it for me, despite your limitations in potions making."

"Complete what?" Harry asked, ignoring the insult, since it was mostly true anyway.

"A potion, obviously," Snape said, then his eyes narrowed and he stared at Harry. "Yes, perhaps it's best if it is you, after all. You will understand, more than any other."

"Please get to the point," Harry said impatiently.

Snape pointed to his bookshelf. "There is a book. Third row from the top, second book from the left. Yes…that's the one. Open it."

Harry got the old leather bound book and then opened it to where a silk bookmark was located. Inside was a piece of parchment, folded over many times.

"Take it to the desk," Snape ordered as if they were back in potions class. "Now open it. Carefully, Potter!"

Harry slowly opened the parchment. Inside was a lock of hair, long and brownish red in color.

Harry just stared at it. "What…whose…whose is it?"

"Your mother's," was all Snape could say, speaking in a mutter so Harry barely heard him.

"My mother's," Harry whispered in awe. He slowly reached out a hand and touched the hair, his fingers stroking it, and then his eyes welled up with tears.

"You are lucky you can cry," said Snape solemnly. "For I cannot." Snape's ghost just turned away from the sight of Lily Evans' son crying because he was finally able to touch his mother after 17 years.

After a moment Harry got a hold of his emotions. "Why…why do you have it?" he asked in a thick voice.

"You know why," Snape said and Harry knew that Snape had loved his mother for a long time.

"But…but…your potion. What does my mother's hair have to do with the potion?"

Snape sighed. "I have delved into the dark arts deeper than I think I should have dared," he said, still not facing Harry. "But I could never find an answer. But he did. He knew a way. He offered me the secret as my reward for being so loyal."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

"Yes," Snape replied. "He said he knew how to cheat death, even when there was no life left. Voldemort had been reading a book at the Malfoy mansion, full of very old magic, some very foul indeed. Of course, that idiot Lucius Malfoy had no real idea what it contained, and had only acquired it for its potential resale value. But Voldemort was terribly interested in it. He gave me the book, told me to examine it, said I would find something that would interest me a great deal. I took the book and now it is here."

Harry stared at the book his mother's hair had been in. "This book?"

"No," said Snape. "But it is here, trust me. And I know its darkest secret."

"What secret?"

"How to raise the dead," Snape said quietly, as he turned and looked at Harry.

Harry just stared at the ghost of Snape in shock. "But…but… you said the dead cannot come back to life. Just a few minutes ago."

"I did. It has never been done, to my knowledge. But I found a potion and a spell in that book that makes me think it may be possible. Alas, now I am dead."

"But…for who? Yourself?"

"No, not for me," Snape said impatiently. "I was not dead when I began this search, and did not know I would soon be dead."

Snape's ghostly pale eyes moved from Harry's stricken face to the lock of hair on the piece of parchment.

Harry's throat had constricted so tightly he gasped his words. "Are you saying…are you telling me that…that you are trying to resurrect my…my mother?"

"Yes, I am," said the ghostly Snape. "And you are going to help me."


	3. Chapter 3 The Quest Begins

**Professor Potter**

**Chapter 3 The Quest Begins**

Harry stood in stunned silence as the ghostly form of Professor Severus Snape floated before him. Snape had just said that he was trying to resurrect Harry's mother and that he wanted Harry's help to do so.

"Well?" asked Snape.

Harry finally found his voice. "You're mad!"

Snape shrugged a bit. "Perhaps. But I have my reasons which you certainly know."

"Then leave her in peace if you loved her!" Harry shouted. "You have no right!"

Then Harry snatched up the lock of his mother's hair and advanced toward the burning fire.

"STOP!" Snape shouted, his face full of fear. "I beg of you!"

Harry's hand was near the fire, the lock of hair grasped in it. His mother's hair, which he could never remember touching in the brief year they had together. Until he was 11 years old he had never even known what she had looked like. He had never felt her arms around him, never shared a laugh with her, had no memories of what she smelled like, had nothing, all taken away in a fraction of a second by Voldemort. Harry's whole body felt an ache for the one thing in the whole world he could not have. And now Snape was saying he could bring her back, was begging him to let him, to help him.

Harry stopped and turned around, his eyes glistening with emotions he could not control. "It's impossible," he said in a trembling voice. "Isn't it?"

Snape sighed and his ghostly shoulders sagged. "I know not. Maybe it is not possible. But you have to let me try!"

"And…what if it works?" Harry said as a tear fell down his right cheek. "What then?"

"Then you will be reunited with her," Snape said. "And I shall have some peace and pass over to the other side."

At last Harry thought he understood. "You…you want to explain to her? Tell her what happened? How you played a part in her death?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. I seek her…forgiveness. I believe that is why my soul is troubled and I am still here."

"Not for the quest for Voldemort's wand?"

"That is…part of it," Snape replied and said nothing more.

Harry sat on the sofa again, the lock of hair still in one hand, his wand in the other.

"Voldemort still had some semblance of a soul when he regenerated his body," Harry said. "My mother has passed on to the other side. How can we resurrect her?"

"The hair still contains the essence of Lily Evans," Snape replied, like a teacher back in his classroom. "The book tells me that is all that is necessary."

Harry suddenly had a wondrous yet awful thought. "Then…if it is true…than almost anyone could be resurrected…my father, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore…even… Voldemort!"

"In theory, yes, they could," Snape said slowly. "But not Voldemort. No. His body was burned to nothing but ash. There is no essence of him left."

"I hope."

"I know. That much the book has told me."

"Where is this book?"

"For the moment that is unimportant. I will reveal its whereabouts once you have given me a yes or no answer. Will you help me?"

Harry looked at him and then just stood and placed the lock of hair back in the parchment and folded it up again. He closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. "I need to think," he said at last. "And to think I need to sleep. I will give you an answer tomorrow night."

"Very well," said Snape. "In the morning you will request that you keep these quarters. At least we can maintain contact here discreetly while you search for the wand. And you will send a message to my mother, telling her not to come to Hogwarts, nor bother to ask for my belongings."

"Why?"

"We need to maintain this room as a work place…if you agree to my request. And…I…do not want her to see me in this form."

"Okay, I can understand that," Harry said. He didn't really want to see Snape in any form ever again. But that was not likely to happen any time soon. "I'll send an owl in the morning," Harry said. Then he looked puzzled. "Ah, where does she live?"

Snape told him the address and Harry wrote it down on a piece of parchment at the desk.

"But…what if she disagrees with me," he suddenly asked.

Snape already had an answer. "In my will I have left all of my belongings to Hogwarts, besides some money I have left for my mother. The account number and Gringotts' vault key should be in my desk there."

He told Harry where to look and sure enough a key and a small piece of parchment with an account number and vault number were there. Apparently no one had bothered in these four months to check Snape's rooms or to bother with his belongings. That did seem odd. Then he remembered how once Snape had said no one could enter his office because he had placed a special spell on it. Perhaps he had done the same for his quarters. But Filch had gotten in with…the gold and silver key.

"Have you fallen asleep?" Snape asked in his mocking way.

Harry came out of his thoughts and turned to him. "Ah, no, just…never mind. I'll send the key to her tomorrow. What if she asks to see the will?"

"Then tell her where it is," Snape said. "It is in my home at Spinner's End."

"Your home?"

"Come Potter, you do not think I lived here all of my life? I do have a home outside of these walls. Well, I did when I was alive. Tell her you have found a note in my desk here stating that the will is located in my papers in a secret compartment behind the bookcase nearest my desk in the main living room. I think it best if we write the letter now, so there is no mistake."

Harry nodded and sat at the desk and quickly scribbled a note for Snape's mother. He hovered over Harry and seemed like he wanted to correct him once or twice but held his silence.

"I think that is all," Snape said, once Harry was finished and had sealed the letter in an envelope and had written the address on the outside. Snape now seemed to have returned to his old self after the drama of Harry almost burning the lock of hair. "And Potter, if you get any more notions to burn your mother's hair, just remember this. I will be a ghost for all eternity. And I would take great pleasure in haunting you till the end of your days."

Harry just sighed and nodded. "Duly noted. And just remember this, Severus. You cannot make a potion to resurrect her without my help. And I would certainly stop anyone else from helping you if I choose to refuse your request."

"Duly noted," said Snape curtly. "We seem to have an understanding. Goodnight…Potter."

And then before Harry could reply he floated up and passed through the ceiling to wherever he was going for the night.

Harry just put out the fire and the lamps and lit his wand to make his way to the bed. It was narrow and hard, and it took him some moments to get used to it.

Bloody hell, he thought. Won't I ever have a peaceful year at Hogwarts?

What should he do? His mother…but…it was impossible? Wasn't it? And what if it was? How would they resurrect her? With a shudder he recalled how Voldemort regained his body, how Wormtail had hacked off his own hand to ensure the spell would work. Would someone, perhaps Harry, have to sacrifice a part of his body so his mother could come back to life? Would she even want to come back? Would…? But there were too many questions and not enough answers.

Then he remembered Snape had said the book was here, in this room. Harry almost got up, but then recalled how there were hundreds of books in the shelves along the walls and that he was so exhausted he would never get through even a few before he dropped off to sleep.

He would have to tell Hermione and Ginny, and certainly Ron, once he got to Hogsmeade. And McGonagall. She'd need to know about Voldemort's wand. Maybe she knew where it was.

And what about the wand? Could it really corrupt someone, turn them evil? He'd have to question Ginny more closely about what happened with Riddle's diary. If she could remember, seeing as she was in a trance most of that time.

All of these questions and doubts whirled through Harry's mind as he finally dropped off to sleep.

"Harry! Oh, my son! It is so good to see you again!"

"Mom!" Harry shouted as he raced into her arms. She was crying and then he was too, and he felt her arms hold him tight and he never wanted to let go.

"I missed you so much," Lily said and Harry could not find his voice he was crying so much. And then something felt wrong. His arms were sinking into her. He pulled back. In horror he watched as her features crumbled and then her whole body turned to dust.

Harry stepped back in horror at this sight and turned to the ghost floating nearby."You lied to me!" he screamed at Snape. "She's dead again!"

"I guess you made a mistake with the potion," Snape said in a calm tone. "How unfortunate, but not surprising. Now we have no more hair and I will remain a ghost forever. I hope Ginny doesn't mind me hanging about the house too much."

"SNAPE!" Harry shouted as he lunged at his old potions master. But his hands grasped nothing as Snape floated away from him, laughing, which was very unnerving because Harry had never heard Snape laugh. Then there was a pounding sound, seemingly from far away, but growing louder.

"Time to get up, Professor Harry Potter!" came a shout, in a high, squeaky voice outside the door.

Harry slowly awoke from the nightmare. It had to be a house –elf with that squeaky voice. "Okay, okay," Harry shouted back in a dry, hoarse tone. "I'm up." Then he heard a loud _crack _as the house-elf Disapparated back to wherever it had come from, the kitchens most likely.

He swung his legs out of the hard, narrow bed and just sat for a few moments, thinking about the nightmare. His heart ached as just for a fleeting moment he thought he had really hugged his mother. Then he remembered she was dead and that hurt even more.

Harry shook off his sad feelings and remembered that he had a lot to do today and there was no use moping about. He took his wand from the end table and lit the lamp that was there. He looked at his watch that had been a present from the Weasleys. It was seven thirty. As Harry was in the lower levels there were no windows in his quarters and no way to tell what time of day it was or what the weather was like. Snape had told him to ask for these quarters. Snape might have liked the dark but Harry was no fan of it, not after spending ten years in a cupboard under the stairs. He wanted windows. To hell with Snape. I'm getting back my old quarters, or I'll find room in Gryffindor tower, Harry said to himself as he made his way to the bathroom, lit the lamp in there and took a shower.

A long twenty minutes later he was ready to leave. He had trouble deciding what to wear since he had always worn Gryffindor colors when he was a student here. But now he was a teacher he couldn't very well show any favoritism to his old house. He had some plain ties and plain robes he had picked up over the summer and put them on over a white shirt and black trousers. He put on his shoes, grabbed his wand, book bag and notes for his first class and left the room.

Outside the door he had a dilemma. How could he lock it, as he had no key?

"You are a wizard, aren't you?" said Snape who had suddenly appeared at Harry's side.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. "Stop doing that," Harry said as he took his wand and put a simple locking spell on the door.

"Hmmm," said ghostly Snape. "How amateurish. Even a troll could get through that spell."

"Yeah, by bashing down the door," said Harry as he started to walk away. "Look, you can teach me your super secret locking spell later but I am quite busy now, so…unless you wish to follow me to breakfast and make yourself known to the whole school…bugger off."

Snape swooped in front of him and all the old furor was in his eyes and face. "Potter, insulting me will not make this union any better. I cannot do magic or touch you but I could interrupt you anytime I wish. Say when you and Miss Weasley are in an… intimate… moment."

Harry stepped around the ghost and ignored the threat. "Then the same goes for you. Stop treating me like your old student if you want my help."

Snape followed him as he mounted the first set of stairs. "Very well….We will attempt to get…"

But then Snape's ghost suddenly disappeared through a wall. Harry immediately saw why. They were approaching where the Slytherin dorm was and the hall was crowded with students heading to breakfast.

Slytherins, Harry thought as he paused for a second. I can't very well hate them now, but they did not take part in the battle, had done nothing but make life miserable for Harry. But it wasn't these students, at least not the ones who had teased and insulted him all those years. Most of his old nemeses were gone or dead. Malfoy and many of his cronies had graduated over the summer. A few of the older ones were still here, ones Harry had played Quidditch against and who had been in various classes with him. As he walked forward through the milling masses heading upstairs they started to notice him and for the most part stepped out of his way, avoiding his eye and not evening saying good morning or hello. Some first year Slytherins were being herded by the Slytherin prefects, showing them the way to the Great Hall.

When he arrived the hall was a bustling noisy place, packed full of students having breakfast, with McGonagall and other professors sorting out class lists for the older students. Harry spotted Ginny and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and headed right there.

"Morning," they greeted him with cheery faces.

"Morning," he replied wishing he could sit with them and knowing he couldn't.

"Bit early, aren't you?" Hermione added. "We don't have class till 10 AM. It's us, you know? The seventh years?" Then she looked at him strangely. "You do realize today is Wednesday?"

Harry just stared at her. How could he have been so stupid? Class was at ten on Wednesday, not nine! "Oh…right…ah, just wanted to get an early start."

"He forgot," Ginny said to Hermione. Then she cast a worried eye on Harry. "What's the matter, Harry?"

"Nothing, I…just my quarters got ruined and…why are you up so early if class is not till ten?"

"Her fault,' Ginny said, nodding toward Hermione. "Wanted to make sure we got the right schedules."

"Well, it is a bit complicated," Hermione added. "I mean I have to teach on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"But I don't," Ginny said as she sipped some orange juice. "I could have done with some more…" But she stopped as she looked at Harry. "What's the matter? You don't look…well, you look like you haven't slept."

Harry just stood there, fidgeting, then finally made up his mind. "I need to talk to you, the two of you, right after class. Something…I can't explain now, just…"

"Professor Potter?" It was McGonagall heading towards them.

"Later," Harry said quickly as Ginny and Hermione seemed both about to blurt out a question at the same time.

"Here are your class lists," McGonagall said as she handed Harry a thick roll of parchment, which he later found out had seven separate pieces with each class list on it. The first year list was the largest class, with almost 50 students and the seventh year the smallest, with 21 students.

After Harry said thanks McGonagall told him to get breakfast seeing as he had a busy day ahead of him. Harry glanced at Ginny and Hermione, mouthed the word "later" and headed for the head table. Since he was a professor, Harry had to sit at the head table with the other professors. He was glad to see Hagrid there and quickly joined him.

"Mornin', Har…er…Professor Potter," Hagrid said as he skewered three kippers on his fork.

"Hagrid, it's just Harry, OK?"

"Right. So…have a good rest in Snape's old digs? Heard someone messed up yer quarters. Was Peeves, I heard."

"Yeah…had to be him, right?' said Harry as he took some toast and started to butter it. "I mean…who else could it be?"

"Ah..no one, " said Hagrid in puzzlement as he talked around the three kippers he had stuffed in his large mouth. "I mean…no…who else?"

"Filch?' Harry said quietly. "He has no love for me."

Hagrid shook his head. "Why'd he do that fer? Jus' more work fer himself since he has ter clean up."

"Right," said Harry and that did make sense. "But Sn…I mean, I heard Peeves has never ever done anything to a professor's rooms before. Not ever."

Hagrid thought for a moment. "You know, I bin here more than fifty years and Peeves bin here longer and I…well, yer right, he never done nothin' like that before."

"So…where is he now?' Harry asked as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"Don' rightly know," Hagrid replied. "Little bugger is up to some no good that's fer sure. But, never you mind 'bout him. Heard the headmistresses is thinkin' of banishin' him fer good."

"If you see him, tell him I'd like a word," Harry said and Hagrid after a moment of looking at Harry, said he would put out the word with the ghosts and the paintings.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast and said his goodbyes as he made his way out of the hall. Ginny and Hermione kept sending him worried glances as they saw him eat and then leave. It seemed like they wanted to talk but he just waved and kept on walking. He headed straight for his classroom and the office attached to it. He wasn't inside for a minute before Ginny and Hermione burst right it.

"What's going on?' Ginny asked immediately before Harry could even say a word.

"I said after class," Harry replied as he took his notes out of his bag. "I need to get ready and I don't want you two distracted in class."

"Harry, we aren't going to be paying attention to anything unless you tell us what's going on," Hermione said in worried tones.

Harry just sighed. "Right. But if I tell you this you won't be able to think of nothing else anyway. Well…so…where to begin."

"At the beginning," said Ginny as sat across from him and Hermione leaned against her own desk.

"I had a visitor last night," Harry began.

"Who?" they both asked as one.

"Snape," Harry said and then just watched as their eyes went wide and they looked at each other.

"That's impossible," Hermione said first in a hushed tones. "You saw him die. I saw him dead!"

"Snape's ghost, I should have said."

"His ghost!" Ginny said as she turned slightly pale. "What…what did it what?"

"More importantly, why is he a ghost?" Hermione asked.

Harry started telling them the story, starting with Snape's appearance, as much as he could anyway, and about Voldemort's wand. He left out the stuff about his mother seeing as he hadn't made up his mind about that yet.

"His wand!" Hermione said as if suddenly remembering the answer to a question on an exam she had forgotten to include. "How stupid we were! His wand!"

"It can't really be evil, can it?' Ginny asked in growing fear. "I mean…he can't come back. Not now, not again!"

"No, Snape said he couldn't," Harry said quickly. "But…look, just let's keep this to ourselves ok. I might have to tell McGonagall.."

"And Ron," Hermione said.

"Of course," Harry replied. "But no one else. All right?"

They both agreed quickly. Then for a long hour they sat and discussed where the wand could be. None of them could remember Voldemort using it during the battle. In fact, Ginny and Hermione had never seen his original wand. Harry had, of course, when Voldemort first returned, when he had battled Dumbledore in the Ministry of Magic hallway, and then in many visions of him as he used it to do evil deeds. Hermione thought they ought to question Ollivander this weekend and also tell Ron what was going on, so they made a plan to do that on Saturday. Then she thought they should question everyone who had been in the battle and the Death Eaters in Azkaban but Harry felt that was too many people to get involved. He had the feeling Snape wanted a small group for this quest since the more people who knew about it the better chance they would try to find the wand for their own nefarious purposes.

Finally after much back and forth talk they could hear students entering the classroom, talking and moving chairs as they sat down.

"Right," Harry said. "So…time to work." His voice sounded a little nervous.

"You'll be fine," Hermione said, then she took her books from her desk (she was sharing the office with Harry) and then looked at Ginny. Ginny hesitated and Hermione just smiled and left the office.

In an instant Harry and Ginny were in each others arms and had a quick kiss. "I missed you," she said as she held him tight.

"Me, too," he replied and then looked at her. "This weekend for sure," he said. "Saturday night."

"Yes," she said in an excited voice and then she gave him another quick kiss, let go of him, picked up her school bag and left his office.

Harry took a deep breath, picked up his wand and books and notes, including the class list, and walked out into the classroom.

Ginny was just taking her seat and all of the other students were there.

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning Professor Potter," they all said together in a sing-song voice and Harry just couldn't help smiling. Beside Hermione and Ginny there was Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna, and many others Harry already knew.

"Ah, look, you all know me as Harry, so as long as McGonagall or no one else is around, let's keep this on a first name basis. Okay?"

Hermione looked like she was going to protest, but as the others relaxed and said that was fine, she held her tongue.

"Good," said Harry as he stood before them and put his things on the desk up front. "So, I guess we are here to learn about the Dark Arts and how to defeat them."

"And pass our N.E.W.T.S," Seamus said, with the Irish in him clear to hear.

"Right," Harry replied, feeling a little guilty since he had never taken any N.E.W.T.S. "So, some of you started seventh year last year and never had a chance to finish. And some you finished half or more of sixth year, but have been placed in seventh year based on your mid-year scores last year and your abilities. I think it is best that we start at the beginning, so we are all on the same footing. To begin, we have to do some studying, textbook studying I mean. You all have copies of _Defeating Evil: Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts_ and _A History of Dark Magic_, I see. Good. Maybe you think learning history is a bit of a bore, but we need to know things from the past as well as the present. That history book is what I've been using in my Auror training so if anyone wants to go on to do that, this is a good place to start."

"Can you teach us what you have been learning in Auror training?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

"Yes, some things," Harry said and they all perked up at that bit of news. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn a bit about magical tracking and stealth and concealment since that stuff comes in handy when fighting the Dark Arts. Of course, there are lots of jinxes and counter jinxes we need to study for your practical N.E.W.T exams, plus about vampires and other dark creatures. We also need to continue to work on non-verbal spells. And if there is anything special you need to learn for your chosen career paths, please let me know and we'll see what we can do about it. And certainly we will talk about how to recognize cursed objects and what to do with them. I think I'll have Bill Weasley come in and give a guest lecture on that since he has so much experience being a curse breaking for Gringotts."

"How did you break into Gringotts?" suddenly asked a student from Slytherin.

Harry felt a tightening in his stomach as he looked at the student. He barely remembered him, but he knew his name was Winston Stone, maybe from London, Harry seemed to recall. He had curly brown hair and large blue eyes.

As he asked this question, Ginny rounded on him, her eyes blazing. "None of your business!" she said with a hiss.

Stone turned a bit red. "Just curious is all," he stammered. "I mean...it's never been done before. And the place is full of dark magic they say."

"Look," Harry said. "I know some of you might have some questions about things that have happened. But…I'm not going to answer them so…well, just concentrate on your studies."

"Sorry," Stone apologize. Ginny and Hermione, Neville and a few others gave Stone dirty looks. He was the only Slytherin in the class so Harry guessed he felt a bit out of place. Everyone here had fought in the battle but Harry could not recall if Stone had or not.

"No worries," Harry said with a smile, putting aside his prejudice against Slytherins. "Okay, so...I guess we should begin with some practical tests, to see where you all are as far as shields and jinxes go. So…could you help me clear away the desks and make some space, then we can begin."

With a few flicks of their wands the students cleared away the desks so an open space was in the middle of the room. Then they began to pair up. Seeing as there we 21 of them everyone soon had a partner except Stone, who Harry picked as his partner. Then they began to practice. Harry would give the name of a spell and they would try it as their partner tried to shield him or herself.

Most of them did well, with Hermione the best as usual. Some had a few problems with non-verbal spells, and Ginny and Luna and a few others who had missed half of sixth year because of what had happened last year did not know some of the more advanced spells. Stone turned out to be a pretty good wizard and he and Harry had a small duel while the others watched, with Harry finally disarming Stone.

"Well done," said Harry to him and Stone smiled bashfully.

"Thanks,"' he replied and some the others said he had done well too. Harry took notes on what he needed to reinforce, asked if there were any questions, of which there were none.

Soon the first lesson was over and it was almost 11:30. "Okay, homework," Harry said and they all groaned except Hermione, who smiled. "Read the first chapter in your textbooks and work on those spells we were practicing. And try non-verbal as much as you can. See you next week."

Everyone said goodbye and Harry made his way to his office, where he was soon joined by Hermione and Ginny.

"So, how was it?' he asked, with a bit of worry.

"Excellent," said Ginny with enthusiasm.

"Well," said Hermione in a more neutral tone. "You didn't exactly follow my lesson plan. And they shouldn't call you 'Harry. And I think some more homework is better than less, and…"

But then she stopped as she could see Harry and Ginny laughing but she couldn't hear them. She glared at Ginny who had her wand out and had obviously put a silence spell between them. Harry and Ginny had a good laugh as Hermione waved her wand and the spell broke.

"Well, I see my advice is not wanted," she said with a huff, getting ready to leave.

"Come on, it's just a joke.' said Harry. "Listen, I'll follow everything you said and planned for me for the other classes. But this class, well, I mean, come on, it's you two and Neville and Luna and.. I mean, I have to teach this way for you guys."

Hermione just nodded. "I guess you know what is best for your class. Professor."

"Oh, brother," Ginny said. "Hermione, just let it go. Okay?"

Hermione seemed to struggle with emotions and then just let out a long sigh. "I can't help it," Hermione finally said with almost a whimper. "I…you're right of course, but…I'm being silly. Just…sorry. Of course, it's your class, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Now,.. let's have some lunch before I have to go to London to meet Charlie George at the Auror office."

"You starting there again already?" Ginny asked as they got up to leave.

"Yeah," said Harry in a weary tone.

"Still not liking this schedule," said Ginny as the three of them made their way out of the office and across the classroom. "Hardly any time together and we can't even eat together."

"You could in the kitchens," Hermione said and then she stopped. "Of course…the house-elves!"

"Oh, not more about _spew_!" Ginny said with derision.

Hermione gave her a sharp glare. "No…but I haven't forgotten about that completely. No, it's about Voldemort's wand. The house-elves can help us look. And they won't be the least bit interested in it."

"That's a grand idea," Harry said. "I'll put it to Snape tonight."

They both looked at Harry. "He's coming back? Tonight?' Ginny asked with worry.

"Ah..yes, said he needed to tell me more."

"About…" Hermione began but then they heard the booming voice of Hagrid as he opened the classroom door.

"Ah, there you are Harry. Hello, Hermione, Ginny."

They greeted him warmly and he asked about their first class and after a moment of chit-chat Harry looked at Hagrid with a "what's up" look and Hagrid remembered why he was there.

"Oh, I found him."

"Found who?" Harry asked.

"Peeves," Hagrid said. "And he's in a right state. Said he wants ter talk ter you, too. Said he's innocent and he doesn't want ter be banished. Said he didn't mess up your quarters. "

"A likely story," Ginny scoffed.

"If not him, then who?" Hermione asked.

"Seems you was right, Harry." Hagrid said next in a worried tone with a worried look.

"Not…really?"

"We've got ter keep this quiet fer now, but, but Peeves said it was Filch. He's the one done the rotten deed."


	4. Chapter 4 The Poltergeist's Tale

**Professor Potter**

**Chapter 4 The Poltergeist's Tale**

Harry was just about to ask Hagrid where Peeves was when suddenly the little poltergeist, wearing a green and yellow stripped suit and flowery bowler hat, popped into view right over their heads. Ginny and Hermione automatically let out tiny yelps and put their hands over their heads as they leaped away. But Harry and Hagrid just looked at Peeves as the poltergeist went off with a spiel protesting his innocence and blaming Filch.

"Potty Potter must believe, it wasn't Peevsie done the rotten deed, was Filch indeed!"

"Yeh'll call him Professor or I'll set the Baron on yeh!" Hagrid shouted at Peeves in mounting fury. "Show some respect!"

Peeves just cackled with glee. "Respect, smeck, he's Potty Potter who made Voldy Moldy but still Potty Potter to me. No more loves Loony Luna but now loves Ginny Winny!"

"He got that last bit right, anyways," said Ginny. Then she looked at Hermione who was about to laugh. "And if you ever call me Ginny Winny I'll set the Baron on you!"

Hagrid was about to shout at Peeves again, but Harry just shook his head and Hagrid backed down.

"Look Peeves," Harry started in a calm tone. "I just want to know what happened to my quarters."

"Quarters was quartered, into pieces of four, sofa and bed slicey-slicey, toilet stoppered, sink blockered. But wasn't Peevsie. Was Filch, that dirty old man. Hates Peevsie he does, wants Peevsie gone!"

"How do you know it was Filch?' Harry asked.

"Saw I did, saw him sneaking around and around, and about and about, was going to drop a pot on his head. A pot for Potty Potter!"

Hagrid looked like he was about to reach up and grab Peeves but Harry again signaled him to relax.

"So…you saw Filch. Where?"

"Your rooms, was coming out, he was." Peeves said in an almost normal tone of voice. "Went in I did then and messy, messy it was. Now he wants me gone, said I did it. Peevsie must stay at Hogwarts, must remain, can't leave, can't pack, no trunk to pack, no place to go, no where to stay, oh, who will have fun if Peevsie leaves Hogwarts!"

"Filch will be happy," said Ginny and Peeves produced an ink bottle out of midair and was just about to fling it at Ginny with a big grin on his face when Harry pulled out his wand.

"No, Peeves!" he shouted.

And then for some reason Peeves did as he was told, and the ink bottle disappeared, which produced astonished looks on Hagrid, Hermione and Ginny's faces. Peeves had never listened to anyone, except the Baron and the Weasley twins.

"Potty Potter is no fun!" he shouted. "But Peeves is innocent! Must vouch for Peeves with the headmistress you must and get dirty old Filch sent away, away, away, far away."

And then with a pop Peeves went, off to do whatever mischief he could get up to.

"Well, that didn't tell us much," said Hermione. "Just his word against Filch's."

"Somethin' ain' right,' said Hagrid in a puzzled manner. "Why would either of them do it? No rightly reason!"

"Maybe they are both lying," said Ginny. "They both hate each other. Maybe someone else did it."

"And they are taking the opportunity to get rid of the one they hate the most," said Hermione.

Harry had been silent while they mused over this. Then he just looked at them. "But if not Peeves or Filch, then who?" And no one had an answer.

They didn't have long to ponder over this as time was passing and all had things to do. Harry said the best thing to do was to talk to Filch but told the others he would do it himself when he was ready. Meantime they all went off to lunch and then Harry had to leave straight away for London and the Ministry of Magic. After quick goodbyes to Ginny and Hermione he went to his office, collected his Auror training books, and then headed out of the castle for Hogsmeade where he planned to have a quick word with Ron and then Apparate to London.

Walking out of the castle and off the grounds was something new for Harry. In all his years as a student he never had such freedom. First and second years were never allowed to leave the school grounds, and older students could only go to Hogsmeade on those few designated days, if they had permission from their parent or guardian.

It was a pleasant walk with the weather nice and Harry was soon in Hogsmeade and made his way to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes joke shop branch. Inside he immediately caught sight of the freckle faced red head of Ron Weasley, soundly asleep behind a cash register.

As Harry entered a gong went off somewhere and Ron snapped out of his nap.

"Whazzit!" he said in a groggy voice. "Oh…oh…Harry!"

"Been keeping busy I see," Harry said and he came up to the counter as Ron shook the cobwebs out of his head. Ron yawned and Harry almost did the same, he was so tired from the night before.

"I'd like to keep busy, but got so few customers," Ron said with some disgust. "I think I might have made a mistake, mate."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the place. Empty," Ron said with a groan.

"That's because no one is allowed into town," Harry said. "Just wait till the first Hogsmeade day."

"That's not for weeks," Ron moaned. "I'll be broke by then!"

Harry didn't know what to say. "Ah…have you talked to George about it?"

"Said I was on my own, and I had to drum up business by myself. He's doing all right in London, but things been slow there too since all the kids went off to school."

"I think you need to expand your client base," Harry offered.

"Right, right," said Ron thoughtfully. "Any ideas how?"

"Well," Harry said, looking around the small shop. It was less than half the size of the Diagon Alley shop. "Ah…you might want to stock things adults might want."

"Right," Ron said. "Like…?"

"Don't know," Harry replied. "Maybe more ..love potions?"

"Hmm…that's an idea."

"And…perhaps…ah…well, look mate, sorry, but…business isn't my thing."

"Mine neither by the looks of it," Ron said glumly. "Bloody hell. And the 19th is only a few weeks away!"

"Right. The 19th," Harry said and then a puzzled look came over his face. "Ah, what's the…"

"Hermione's birthday!" Ron said in exasperation.

"Yes, of course!" Harry said, unable to keep the look of surprise off his face.

"Yeah, well I didn't forget," Ron said. "Been on my mind all week. I was planning to do something nice, but if I'm broke… and no, I don't want a loan or anything."

"Wasn't going to offer," Harry answered, which was a lie since it was on the tip of his tongue. Ron was proud like all the Weasleys and Harry knew money was a sore point with him.

"I'm sure things will pick up," Harry said but Ron still looked glum. "Look mate, I've got some things to talk to you about."

Harry had turned all serious and then he just launched into the story about Snape's ghost.

Ron's reaction was not unexpected. "Not his bloody ghost! Won't that man ever leave you alone!'

"That's the problem," Harry said. "If I don't help him he said he'd haunt me forever. Ah, don't tell Ginny and Hermione that part. I don't want to worry them."

"Right, right," Ron said nodding his head in agreement. "So what does the silvery git want anyways?"

Harry told him everything, about Voldemort's wand at least, and again did not mention anything about his mother or Snape's wild plan to resurrect her.

"His wand?' Ron pondered. "But…nah…how can a wand make someone evil?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. Neither does Snape. I need to talk to Ollivander about that."

"He's the man, all right," Ron said in agreement. "Maybe McGonagall needs to know this too, Harry. I mean, all those times we kept things from Dumbledore and we almost didn't make it."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Was thinking the same thing. But Snape…don't know... he…well…he's shy!"

Ron had to laugh at that. "Shy?"

"Doesn't want anyone to see him," Harry continued. "Not his mother, not any of the students, not...well, he said he was looking for me...so I guess he had no choice, but…seems like he's too proud to be a ghost."

"I don't think he's shy. Just a rotten git who's afraid everyone will have a good laugh at his expense since he didn't pass on. And I'm sure a few people would like to have a word with him now that he can't do magic anymore."

"Yeah," Harry said. "He didn't make too many friends when he was alive."

"I mean, I know he was on our side," Ron said thoughtfully. "But did he have to be such a miserable old cuss?"

"I guess he needed to keep up appearances," Harry countered. "To keep Voldemort in the dark."

"Right," Ron said. "But he hated us! You especially! And now he wants your help?"

"I think he is helping me, not the other way around," Harry said after a moment. "I mean Dumbledore gave…" But then Harry had said too much.

"What…Dumbledore?" Ron said looking at Harry with wide eyes. "What's he got to do with this?"

Harry just sighed and told Ron where Snape had been and what had happened.

"And…I've been there too," Harry said and before Ron could get a word out of his wide open mouth, Harry continued with the tale of what happened to him when Voldemort thought he had killed him.

"Blimey," was all Ron could say. "You spoke to Dumbledore. And Snape did too!"

"Yes," Harry answered. "So…can you help us?"

"Of course," said Ron with enthusiasm. "Maybe I should enter school again. It's not too late, is it?"

"Ah…don't know," said Harry. "But…I know Hermione would love that….yet, I think you might be letting George down…and yourself...if you did that."

Ron pursed his lips and sniffed a bit. "Don't know if I am cut out for this business stuff, Harry."

"It's only been a short time," Harry said to encourage him. "Give it a chance. Things will get better."

"Yeah, okay. Just…how can I help if I'm stuck down here all day?"

Harry had been thinking of that all the way down here. "I think we need someone with eyes and ears outside of the castle. All of us are there most of the time, Ginny and Hermione especially. So, you just listen about, at the Three Broomsticks and the Hogshead, maybe ask Dumbledore's brother if he's heard anything…funny. Yeah, I think that might be a good idea."

"Aberforth?" Ron asked. "Yeah…he knows a lot, been around for ages…but… Just fish for information, right? I can't ask him directly?"

"Not at the moment," Harry said. "Snape's…orders."

Ron had to laugh at that statement. "Creepy bloke, isn't he? Reaching beyond the grave to make life miserable for us. He'll haunt us forever!"

Harry shuddered. "Don't say that!"

They had a few more choice words about Snape and then some serious talk about their girlfriends, with both bemoaning the fact that they missed spending time with them, by which they meant intimate time, but of course they didn't say that directly, and didn't need to. Then Harry had to head to London. Just outside the shop, after a wave goodbye from Ron, he Apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Harry appeared in the main hallway and although a few people noticed him and pointed him out to their fellow wizards and witches, most ignored him, unlike on his previous visits when he was the center of attention. Harry liked that they were getting used to him being here so much, and just wanted to fade into the background and not be made a fuss over for the rest of his life. But he knew that was wishful thinking, and he would always be known for what he did.

Before he went to the Auror office he went up to the Ministry owlry that was on the upper levels. He said hello to the witch in charge, one of the few who had never made a fuss over Harry, and handed her the letter for Snape's mother. She noticed the address on the letter and automatically added it to the domestic mail pile, and Harry handed over one Sickle for the post. The witch gave Harry his receipt, told him to have a good day, and then Harry went off to the Auror office.

He supposed he could have used his new owl Merlin for the task, but that might have been noticed at Hogwarts and some nosy git might have asked who he was corresponding with. No, it was the right choice to use the Ministry owlry since the witch in charge was well-known for keeping her mouth shut about all letters sent and received.

In the Auror office he saw Lucy McMullan standing by the wall that had the pictures of Death Eaters still at large. There were only four pictures there now, and of the four Harry had never seen or met them.

"Afternoon," Lucy said and she smiled at Harry as he walked up to her. Her blond hair had grown a little longer since Harry had first met her, but it was still shorter than most witches. She was about 24 or 25 Harry guessed, and was quite beautiful, causing an intense jealousy to erupt from Ginny when she had met Lucy and found out Harry was working with her. But Lucy had set her straight, and told a very embarrassed Ginny that she had a boyfriend and that Harry was much too young for her anyways.

"How goes the teaching?" Lucy asked after Harry said hello.

"Fine," Harry replied, looking at the pictures. "Just had one class so far, so hard to tell really."

"You'll do grand," she said. "By the by, you don't have a boy named Winston Stone in one of your classes do you?"

Harry just gaped at her. "Ah…yes…he's in seventh year. Ah…why do you ask?"

"Look," she said and she pointed at one of the pictures on the wall. "Wallace Stone, Death Eater."

"His father?" Harry asked in surprise as he looked at the photo and saw the same curly hair and large, bright blue eyes as Winston Stone. But this man did not look much older than Winston.

Lucy shook her head. "Older brother. Graduated same year as me. Ruddy Slytherin." The last was said with some disgust. "Your girl Ginny's brothers knew him. He and Charlie were always head to head on the Quidditch pitch. And Bill said he knew something rotten would come of him. Now he's on the wall of shame."

"You knew Bill and Charlie? Thought they were a bit older than you."

"They are, but…" Lucy blushed a bit. "I dated Charlie a bit when he was sixth year and I was fifth year. Gosh, he was the star Quidditch player."

"Really? I thought you had met the Weasleys for the first time when we went to Hermione's house."

"The parents, and Ginny, yes, that was the first time," Lucy replied. "Just dated Charlie a few months, so I never got the chance to meet the family outside of Bill and Percy. I guess he never told them. Or forgot about me." The last was said with a touch of anger.

"So…What happened?"

"Dragons happened," she said with a look of slight disappointment. "Had no time for me or any other girl for that matter. And then off to Romania he went and well…it's how things go I guess. Anyways, Wallace Stone, Death Eater at large, was spotted near Hogsmeade not two days ago."

"What?" Harry said in shock.

"Ah, there he is," said Charlie George, as he came into the office, a big grin on his face. The stocky man with dark hair and bushy eyebrows was Harry's Auror teacher and as far Harry was concerned he was one of the best instructors he had ever had.

He saw the look on Harry's face. "Ah...I see you have brought Harry up-to-date on this Stone business."

"Just started to," Lucy said.

"Who spotted him near Hogsmeade?" Harry asked suddenly, with a touch of worry in his voice. A Death Eater in Hogsmeade!

"Madam Rosemerta," Charlie George replied. "Was entering the village from the north side and saw Stone walking out the other way. She wasn't sure so she dashed back to her pub to look at the wanted posters and sure enough, it was Stone."

"Could she have mistaken his brother for him?" Harry offered. "I mean, they do look alike. And that was just the day before Hogwarts started. Maybe Winston Stone was in the village."

"Hmmmm,"' said Charlie George thoughtfully. "That's a possibility. But we can't take any chances. We've already discreetly stationed three Aurors in the village. And we'll have to question the brother."

"He's in Harry's class," Lucy said.

"Ah, good," Charlie George said as if satisfied with something. "Then Harry here is your first chance to interrogate someone."

"What? " Harry said in surprise. "He's my student. I can't just…I mean…can I?"

"Most certainly you can, if you are subtle enough," said Charlie George. "No need to tie him to the rack and place flaming torches at his feet. Just ask him where he was that day and see what he says. In a roundabout fashion, of course."

"Of course," Harry replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable about having to do this.

"Charlie," Lucy said next. "What if it was Wallace Stone? How dangerous is he?"

"Not that dangerous," said Charlie George. "He was not in the top ranks, more of an underling, a henchman of sorts. Given the more unpleasant tasks. Probably one of the ones who was stationed at your house or nearby your aunt and uncle's place, Harry, in case you came by there. So I don't think he was at the battle."

"How do you know he's a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we know who all of them were,' said Charlie. "Came out in the open last year they all did. No need to hide anymore. Stone was one of those who were at the Ministry the day Scrimgeour was killed and the rest of us had to flee. He's a Death Eater all right."

"I wonder if his brother knows," Harry pondered.

"He does," said Lucy. And then she looked at Charlie George and he just nodded so Lucy continued. "Wallace Stone used the Imperious Curse on his parents to keep control of them. They were Slytherins too, of course, but with none of the pure blood mania, almost blood traitors, and had never sided with Voldemort even when he was around the first time. Wallace wanted to prove how proud he was to be a pure blood and forced his parents into line by cursing them."

"And Winston knows all this?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Charlie George stated next. "I had a chat with him a few weeks ago, just asking if he had any news of his brother. He knows his brother was a Death Eater, and suspected something was wrong with his parents. But he was at Hogwarts most of last year, so could not do much about it. And during the battle he was one of those that fled the castle, to stay out of it altogether."

"Seems like you have kept an eye on the Stone family," Harry said.

"Have to," Lucy said. "In case Wallace contacts them. Which is why he may have been in Hogsmeade, trying to meet his brother, if he was there."

"A good theory to go on for now," said Charlie George. "So, Harry will question the brother and we'll see how it goes. Meanwhile, be on your toes up there, Harry. Now I guess we should do a bit of studying, yes?"

Harry said his goodbyes to Lucy and then followed Charlie George off to his classroom. After an hour of talking about various defensive schemes they would practice on the obstacle course in Scotland, Harry made up his mind about something he had been thinking about for a while.

"Ah, Charlie, I was wondering, since I am up at Hogwarts, and the obstacle course is close by there, and well, it's just such a bother coming here...and…well… I was wondering if, maybe we could work at the school."

"You want to do our lessons in Hogwarts?" Charlie George replied in mild surprise. "Well, I suppose that could work. I do have other matters to deal with around here. But your training comes first naturally. And I can take care of most of my other duties in the mornings. So…of course, you'll need permission from McGonagall for me to come onto the school grounds and do our lessons."

"Oh," Harry said quietly. "Never thought of that."

"Not to worry," Charlie George replied. "In fact, why don't we just write her a note which you can give her later today? Come on."

They went back to the Auror office and fifteen minutes later Charlie George had the note written and showed it to Harry.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Hope all is well with you. I know you are quite busy at this time of year, but I need to ask a favor. Harry Potter is my student doing his Auror training, as you know. I think that seeing as Harry is so busy both at Hogwarts and the Ministry, it might be better if I came up to Hogwarts and conducted his classes there during the afternoons, with your permission, of course. Hopefully a space can be found for us. I am sure you understand this is the best thing for Harry, who has so much going on at the moment._

_Now, I must give you some slightly distressing news. One of the at-large Death Eaters was spotted nearby Hogsmeade a few days ago. His name is Wallace Stone. Unfortunately, his younger brother Winston is one of your students. Harry tells me he is in seventh year. This puts us in somewhat of a difficult position. As Winston Stone is clearly not a Death Eater we can't very well ask him to leave the school. But as Wallace Stone may be trying to contact his brother, we must keep an eye on Winston. I've asked Harry to do so, again with your permission. In addition, I think that if I am at the school or nearby most afternoons, this will add some extra security. Not that we think Stone would be mad enough to try to enter Hogwarts, but all precautions must be taken. I await your return letter. _

_Your servant always,_

_Charlie George,_

_Auror Office, Ministry of Magic_

"Should we have mentioned about Wallace Stone?' Harry asked. "I mean, we don't know for sure he was there."

"I prefer to err on the side of caution," Charlie George said. "I think too much time was wasted that required extra effort and may have cost lives because too many people were too unwilling to voice their suspicions in the past."

"That's what Ron was just saying," Harry said. "A few times in the past I think I might have avoided trouble if I had told Dumbledore more of what was going on."

"Yes," said Charlie George thoughtfully. "Often seems like that in hindsight, doesn't it? So, Ron. How's he getting along?"

"Well…not exactly happy with being a businessman at the moment."

Charlie smiled. "Not as easy as it may look. He's quite the good wizard, isn't he?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "He's brilliant."

"Good, good," Charlie George said, a bit absent-mindedly.

"Ah…why do you ask?"

"No reason...just...well, if you must know…I've been asked to expand my number of students."

"Really?" Harry said in surprise. "I mean, yeah, Ron would make a great Auror."

"But he hasn't finished Hogwarts has he?"

"Ah...no…but…neither did I."

"Hmmm...well,…I'm not sure," Charlie said at last. "I think you might be the exception to the rule. But…well, all that's in the future. There is no budget for any extra students this year. Just…keep that to yourself, mind you. No sense getting his hopes up if it doesn't work out."

"Right," Harry said. It was going to be hard not to say anything, but Harry knew if he did Ron would abandon the joke shop right away and dash off to try to get back into Hogwarts. That would be great in some ways. But Harry didn't want Ron to become a quitter, running away at the first taste of failure. He suddenly made a promise to himself to wait until Christmas time to tell Ron, to see how the joke shop fared and how he felt after that. Then he still had plenty of time to pass his N.E.W.T.S.

Then Charlie and Harry went to Scotland and spent the afternoon on the obstacle course going over the defensive plans they had studied in the morning. Around four o'clock Charlie George called it a day and told Harry to come to the Auror office at the same time tomorrow, hopefully with a reply from McGonagall.

Harry was exhausted. He Apparated to Hogsmeade and went to the joke shop right away. Ron looked a bit happier as two customers were leaving the shop with a few bags. Then Harry told Ron about the Death Eater.

"Oh, bloody hell," Ron muttered. "First thing McGonagall will do is ban students from Hogsmeade!"

"Maybe," Harry said. 'But…maybe he will have been caught by the time of the first Hogsmeade day."

"I'll catch him myself if I have to," Ron said with some fury.

"Just.. be careful, right?"

Ron grinned. "Not to worry. Oh, I've got a note for Hermione. Was going to send Pig but you can drop it off, right?"

Harry took the note and assured Ron she would get it.

"Ah…don't read it, okay?" Ron said a little embarrassed and Harry looked at him in mock shock. "I mean not that you would...just…well, it's for her eyes only."

"Love letter?"

"Ah...kinda."

"No worries, mate," Harry said with a grin and then after Ron apologized for his cheek thinking Harry would look at his letter, Harry made his way back to the castle.

With weary strides he walked towards the school. He just wanted to go and climb into a hot bath but he had a few things to take care of first besides delivering Ron's letter.

Last classes of the day were still going on so most of the halls were empty except for some older students who had fewer classes. As he walked he also tried to think on what to do about Snape. He had to give him an answer tonight. Finally, he made up his mind about this, too. And then Harry stopped as he stood outside McGonagall's office and just looked at the gargoyle.

"Bagpipes?" he questioned.

"No," said the gargoyle. "Try again." Harry finally got it right when he said "kilt". As he stood outside the doors to the office he thought he heard shouting. He just knocked and all went silent. Then the door opened.

Harry thought he would never see such a sight at Hogwarts. There was McGonagall, standing behind her desk. Filch was there also, red in the face, and then Harry could see the reason why. Peeves was hanging in the air and he seemed to be, why he seemed to be actually _crying_.

"Oh, Professor Potter," started McGonagall with some relief. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Yes, Headmistress," Harry said. "Ah…what's going on?"

And then Peeves let out a big wail. "Banished I is!'

"And well-deserved and good riddance to you!" shouted Filch.

"Argus, that is quite enough!" McGonagall admonished him. "I…haven't made my mind up about this yet. And I think we should let Professor Potter decide Peeves fate since it was his quarters that were damaged."

"But wasn't Peevsie!" the poltergeist wailed.

"Was!" yelled Filch.

"Was you!" shouted Peeves.

"See, headmistresses?" snarled Filch. "He's a mischievous lying little sneak and we all know it was him because that's what he loves. Causing mayhem!"

"Enough! The two of you!" McGonagall shouted. She looked at Harry. "Professor. What have you decided?"

Harry was silent for a moment as he thought this through. Then he thought he had a solution which would satisfy everyone.

"I think if it was Peeves…and I am not saying it was or wasn't…then, he did this before it was announced at the opening dinner that I was a professor. And I hadn't taught any classes yet. So…maybe when he did this…I wasn't a professor yet. Not really I mean."

McGonagall pursed her lips and Filch looked like he wanted to say something, but then a look of puzzlement came over his face.

"But…he still did it!" Filch said at last.

Peeves was about to reply but then Harry just pulled out his wand. "_Langlock_!' he thought in his mind and Peeves mouth clammed up so tight it made a sharp sound.

Both McGonagall and Filch were surprised at this turn of events.

"How did you…" Filch was about to ask but the question died on his lips. "Magic," he muttered in disgust.

"Indeed," said McGonagall, eying Harry sharply. "So…now that we shall not be interrupted. What you have said makes some sense. And since the damage has been cleaned up…well, no harm done."

"No harm done!" Filch exclaimed in anger, his face turning red again. "I was falsely accused, I was!"

"Argus," McGonagall said in a weary tone. "I do not believe for a moment you had anything to do with this. But, seeing as neither of you have proof one way or the other, and as Professor Potter seems to have forgiven whoever is responsible, I hope we can let this incident become a memory."

Filch just muttered, "Yes, headmistresses," then he gave both Peeves and Harry dirty looks, and stalked out of the room.

"As for you," McGonagall said, looking at Peeves. "I do not care if was you or not. But such behavior in the future will mean banishment. And I think you own Professor Potter a word of thanks for defending you." With that she waved her wand and Peeves mouth became unstuck.

"Apologize? Peeves never apologizes. Not to icky students!"

"He's not a student!" McGonagall shouted, wand raised again.

"SORRY!" Peeves shouted as loud as he could and then he just vanished.

"Well," said McGonagall after a deep breath. "I suppose that is all you'll ever get out of him."

"It was enough," Harry said, happy this was behind them, and still not convinced it was either Filch or Peeves. "Can you actually banish him from the grounds?"

"No,' said another voice and Harry turned to look at Professor Dumbledore's portrait. "Peeves is as much a part of Hogwarts as are the ghosts."

"Right," said Harry. "But he doesn't know that?"

"No," said Dumbledore. "If he did do you think any of you would have a moment's peace?"

"Suppose not," Harry said, smiling at the thought.

"Now, Professor Potter," McGonagall said. "Did you want to see me about something?"

Harry handed her the note from Charlie George and she opened it right away. After a moment she looked at him with a steady glare in her eyes, looked at the letter again and began to read.

"My dearest Hermione, I have missed you so much?"

"Oh," Harry said in shock. "Wrong letter! That's from…someone to...well, you know who."

"Yes," said McGonagall sternly as she handed back Ron's letter to Harry and he gave her the right one. Now her eyes did go wide after a few moments.

"A Death Eater? In Hogsmeade?"

"Yes," said Harry.

McGonagall had a quick discussion with Dumbledore and some of the other portraits. It was quickly decided that Charlie George would be permitted on the school grounds to teach Harry and to add some extra security. Meanwhile, Hogsmeade would be off limits to all students until further notice. Inside, Harry groaned, remembering Ron's worries about his shop.

"And what about Winston Stone?" Harry asked.

McGonagall thought for a moment. "I think we should discreetly find out what he knows. Are you up to it?"

"Yes," Harry said, a little unsure how he would do it but willing to do it just the same.

"Good," McGonagall said. "Now, I think it is supper time so…"

"Just a moment, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "I think Harry has something else to tell you."

"Ah…no, sorry…" Harry began.

"About your late night visitor," Dumbledore said, peering at Harry in the way he used to when Harry wasn't being quite truthful..

"Sorry? My visitor?" Harry stammered, always terrible at lying. How could he know? But then suddenly there was no point in trying to lie.

"Not to worry Potter," said Snape as his ghostly form slid through a wall into the room. "I think it is time I revealed myself and our mission."


	5. Chapter 5 Room by Room

**Professor Potter Chapter 5 Room by Room**

The ghost of Severus Snape had just glided through a wall into the headmistress' office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Immediately there was a round of gasps and hisses and angry mutterings and shouts from the many portraits of old headmasters and mistresses that lined the walls.

"Traitor!" "Scoundrel!" "Betrayer!" came the shouts until one old headmaster put a stop to it.

"Please!" shouted Dumbledore from his portrait and in the immediate silence that followed Harry saw him give a long, weary sigh. "I do apologize, Severus," Dumbledore added. "They all know what happened here last year, and know all you did for our cause, but insist that you played your part rather too well for their tastes."

"Indeed," McGonagall added quietly, then sitting down suddenly, looking at the ghost of Snape with a look of surprise Harry had seen only once before, when he had appeared from under his invisibility cloak in the Ravenclaw dormitory on the evening of the great battle.

"I assure you, all of you," Snape's ghost began, in his silky way he had as a mortal. "That if I had not, matters would have taken a decidedly different turn."

That brought a few snorts and mutterings again, but this time they were much calmer.

"I see that my portrait has not been added to the wall," Snape said next and Harry just groaned at his mistake as all the portraits, again with the exception of Dumbledore, shouted out insults at Snape.

"A portrait for you?' exclaimed Headmaster Dippet. "Never!"

"But come, I was headmaster too, was I not?" Snape said and Harry had a feeling he didn't care about a portrait and just wanted to egg these old ones on.

"Severus," Dumbledore said with a edge of impatience. "We have more important matters to discuss."

"Yes," said McGonagall, who seemed to have gotten over her surprise. "Like why you are a ghost. And why you have remained hidden these four months."

"I have not been a ghost for four months. I only acquired this form a few days ago. Why, I do not know," Snape replied to McGonagall, a reply which Harry knew was a lie. "As to your second question, it is obvious why I am a ghost. I have unfinished business here. With Potter."

"With Potter?" McGonagall exclaimed and again the portraits let out a tirade with one old headmistress saying Harry was ten times the wizard Snape ever was and if he laid one hand on him they'd make sure all the other ghosts made Snape as miserable as possible. Harry almost laughed at that, knowing there was no way a ghostly Snape could lay a hand on him, ever again.

"PLEASE!" Dumbledore shouted, much louder this time, and to Harry's surprise all the portraits fell silent, albeit with a few surly looks toward Dumbledore's portrait, if they were a position to look at it. "We have things to discuss and all this bickering is pointless."

Dumbledore looked at Snape and then Shape's ghost turned to Harry. "Shall I or do you want to do the honors?

Harry just said he'd do it and launched into the tale of how he had met Snape's ghost and about why he was still here. Of course, he made no reference to his mother or what Snape had in mind. He was sure they would think he was gone quite mad if he did so.

"But…his wand!" McGonagall exclaimed after Harry got to that part of the story. "It was never here. Was it?"

"That is uncertain," said Snape. "But I fear it may undo all we have done and cause unknown harm if it falls into the wrong hands."

Again a lot of discussion took place, with opinions given from all sides of the room as to if Voldemort's wand was evil and could it corrupt someone as Tom Riddle's diary had corrupted Ginny Weasley in her first year.

"We cannot afford to take a chance on this matter," said Dumbledore finally. "I believe Severus is correct in undertaking this quest, and Harry's wand may be our best hope for finding Voldemort's own phoenix feather core wand. Ollivander must be consulted as soon as possible."

Once again Harry pondered if this portrait of Dumbledore and the one he and Snape had met in a white-roomed version of limbo were connected in anyway. This portrait seems to not know that the other Dumbledore had given Snape this mission.

"And I believe Severus is also right to keep this quest as secret as possible," Dumbledore continued. With that Dumbledore's portrait looked at Harry over the tops of his half-moon glasses, as if he knew Harry already had told someone.

"Ah, I've already told a few people,' Harry said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, I venture," said Dumbledore, with a slight smile.

"Yes," Harry said. "And Ginny...I mean Miss Weasley."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "Then the four of you shall undertake this quest with Severus' guidance."

"And what about their studies and their duties as professors?" McGonagall said with a touch of slight indignation at decisions being made in her office without her having much of a say in matters.

"Forgive me, Minerva," Dumbledore said graciously. "With your permission, of course."

For a moment Harry thought McGonagall would have some reason for putting an end to all this, but then he remembered how much she had helped the cause over the years.

"Of course, the quest shall proceed," McGonagall said, looking at Harry. "But all other considerations come first."

"Certainly," Harry said and that seemed to satisfy McGonagall.

"There is one other matter,' said Snape. "I wish Potter to remain in my quarters so I do not have to venture far nor expose myself and possibly our secret quest when I need to contact him."

McGonagall just nodded. "Very well, as long as he is comfortable there."

Harry had already made up his mind about this. "Yes…except…could I get a better bed?"

That brought lots of chuckles from the portraits and an odd look from Snape's ghost.

"Certainly," said McGonagall. "But…there are a few simple spells that will make it better. ah…maybe softer…wider…whatever you like."

"Oh," said Harry surprised at himself for not thinking of this. "I'll…yes, I'll take care of that." He did not know of any such spells, so he would ask Hermione of course.

With that the conference ended and Harry finally left the room after goodbyes to the portraits and an agreement to meet Snape again in his old quarters at 8 PM.

Harry staggered with tired legs down to the Great Hall where most of the students were busy eating dinner. Before he entered the Great Hall he remembered that Ron's letter to Hermione had been opened, so he took out his wand and did a quick repair job on it. He made his way to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting with their backs to the door, facing Neville and Seamus.

"Hey, Harry…," Seamus started to say, spotting him first as Harry approached them. Then Seamus remembered Harry was no longer a student. "Oh…Professor…"

"Just 'Harry' is fine Seamus. Just what is it?" Harry asked with a slight edge of impatience. He was feeling mightily stretched this day which never seemed to end. Ginny had immediately turned around to smile at him, but swiftly noticed the mood he was in and looked concerned instead.

"Harry..." she started but Seamus interrupted her, not noticing Harry's mood.

"About that git Stone in our class,'' Seamus said. "His brother's a Death Eater, isn't he?"

The last was said in a much lower voice. "Ah...don't know," said Harry, unable to totally conceal his surprise at this question. "What's it matter if he is? Winston Stone certainly isn't one."

"No, but…" Neville started to say. "I mean, his brother hasn't been caught yet. And he was seen near Hogsmeade."

Now Harry could not control the look of surprise on his face at all. "How do you know that?"

Hermione held up the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. There was the story, about Wallace Stone being seen in Hogsmeade by Madam Rosemerta. Harry quickly scanned the story and near the bottom it named Winston Stone as Wallace Stone's brother.

"Keep this to yourselves," Harry said. "I don't want any trouble in our class over this story."

"Too late," Ginny said glumly. "The story has been spreading like wildfire all day since you've been gone."

"Everyone's talking about it," Neville added.

Harry turned to Hermione. "You didn't notice this in the paper this morning? Couldn't have warned me?" His voice had a slight edge of anger to it.

"I hadn't read it before breakfast and...well…more important things came up," said Hermione, slightly taken aback by Harry's tone.

"Oh…right," said Harry, knowing what she meant. "Sorry."

Now Ginny was clearly worried. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Yes…just…I can't explain now," Harry said and Ginny just nodded that she understood. "Oh, Hermione, I've got a letter for you."

"For me?...From…oh," and she just snatched it from Harry and quickly opened it and started smiling right away. Harry hoped she would forgive his bad manners just now.

"You'd better get some dinner," Ginny said to him and after quick goodbyes Harry made his way to the head table.

After he got settled and had some food in him, Harry noticed Winston Stone sitting at the Slytherin table. He was all by himself, and it seemed like a no entry zone had been set up around him into which no other student would venture. Maybe it just seemed like that, Harry thought. Maybe he always sat alone or had few friends in Slytherin. But he had no time to ponder this as he finished eating and then told Ginny and Hermione he needed to speak to them. Seamus and Neville were gone and the girls had obviously been waiting for him, lingering in the hall and looking at him from time to time as they talked.

After they followed him out of the Great Hall he led them back to the classroom and the office he shared with Hermione. He swiftly brought them up-to-date on all his day's doings, especially about Wallace Stone and Snape's visit to the headmistress' office, and his visit to Ron.

"Oh, how stupid of me!" Hermione exclaimed. "I should have warned Ron right away!"

"Not to worry," Harry consoled her. "There are three Aurors in Hogsmeade now and Wallace Stone was seen leaving the village, not entering it. Ron knows now and is on his toes. Besides, he doesn't spend the night there, so he should be back at the Burrow by now."

Harry looked to Ginny for confirmation of this but she was just smiling with a satisfied looked on her face.

"Ginny, this is quite a serious matter," Hermione said in an admonishing tone. "Why are you grinning?"

"I finally get to be part of the team. Even Dumbledore said so," she replied in a delightful way, not even thinking of her brother being in a village where a Death Eater had been spotted.

Harry understood immediately. "I guess the three of us shut you out sometimes, didn't we?"

"More than a few times," Ginny answered with a slightly hurt tone in her voice. "How would you feel if your brother and his two best friends kept telling you to get lost?"

"Oh…oh…Ginny!" Hermione said in a quavering voice, a stricken look on her face. "We couldn't tell you everything all of the time. Could we, Harry? It was just too dangerous!"

"Not when I was younger, I get that," Ginny said. "But did you lot ever think on how I felt after you disappeared from Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Her voice had an edge of anger and frustration in it.

"I did," Harry said in a gently tone. "All the time. But we couldn't contact you, any of you. You understand that now."

Ginny nodded and seemed to have calmed down. "I know you had to do it. I knew you had to complete the mission. And I knew you couldn't let him know you…you cared for me…but…I almost died every time there was news of you three, not knowing if it would be good or bad. And for months at a time we had no word at all."

"That's all behind us now," said Harry. "Now you are part of the team. So…any ideas?"

"About his wand?" Ginny said, seeming to let the past go as Harry had said they should. "If it's in the castle, it could be in any place, any room at all, hidden in some…"And then her face lit up. "The Room of Requirement!"

Harry's eyes went wide. "If it was there, it would have burned with everything else!"

"Then the quest is over," said Ginny, and seemed a bit sad at this.

"He did hide the Diadem of Ravenclaw there," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Would he have hidden his wand there also?"

"Could be," Harry replied.

"But for certain he knew about the room," Hermione said. "I wonder though if a phoenix core feather wand can actually burn. I mean, phoenix's burn, but they do get reborn."

"But they do burn completely, feathers and all," Harry said. "I've seen Fawkes do it twice. It's the ashes they are reborn from. And besides, the wand is made of wood. And the Diadem certainly burned and it was a Horcrux, so his wand must have burned too!"

"If it was there," Hermione said. "But I think whether it could burn or not is a question for Ollivander." And then in an excited manner she started for the door. "But if did survive the fire…it can't hurt to take a look!"

All else forgotten, they dashed off to the seventh floor and the corridor where the Room of Requirement was located. After making sure no one else was around they approached the wall in the right place, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls how to do ballet.

"We need to hide something,' said Ginny. "That's what he would have been doing and that is the only way to get the correct version of the room."

"Right," said Hermione. Then she took Ron's letter out of her pocket, walked three times in front of the wall. Suddenly a door appeared in the wall.

"What did you think of?" Ginny asked, looking at the letter in Hermione's hand.

"I wished I could hide Ron's letter." She flushed a bit when she said this.

"That embarrassing, is it?" Harry joked. He had heard the beginning of the letter and it did indeed seem embarrassing, at least to him.

"No, it's just the only thing I have on me. And actually it's quite…well, ah, it's quite sweet," Hermione said, now turning very pink.

"My brother, Ron? Sweet?" Ginny said in feigned shock and then made a gagging sound in her throat.

"He is!" Hermione said firmly in defense of her boyfriend.

"Now I feel embarrassed," Harry said, only partly in jest.

"Come on, before it disappears," Hermione said with a sigh and then they entered the Room of Requirement.

The last time Harry and Hermione had been here they had almost died in the most horrible way they could have ever imagined. There had been some speculations that the room would have been destroyed by the Fiendfyre produced by Crabbe but all seemed intact. Except the room seemed completely empty.

"Maybe it's not the correct version," said Ginny as they started to check all the nooks and crannies.

"It was all I was thinking of," said Hermione. "Anything Harry?'

"Nothing," he said from across the wide room. "Empty."

"Fiendfyre," Hermione said with a hint of disappointment as they came together in the center of the room. There was no sign of the fire, no ashes, no remains, not even any scorch marks on the walls.

"Doesn't leave anything, I guess," said Ginny.

"That still doesn't answer our question," Harry said in frustration. "Even if the wand was here we don't know if it could have burned or not. I guess a visit to Ollivander is in order first thing on Saturday."

After they left the room Hermione said she had to dash off to get ready for her classes tomorrow since it would be her first day of teaching. Harry was about to say goodbye to Ginny when she stopped him.

"Wait," she said and then she swiftly walked three times in front of the wall and the door reappeared.

"Take my hand," she said to Harry in a hushed tone. His eyes widened slightly and after a quick look to make sure they were alone he took her hand and they walked through the door.

This time the room contained a bed and a table with two chairs and what looked like a nice candlelight dinner on the table with a bottle of wine.

"It worked!" Ginny squealed with delight.

"Wow," was all Harry could say in an awed voice.

"I can't wait till Saturday," said Ginny with fire blazing in her eyes. "I want you now."

As tired as he was it been almost a week since they had made love and Harry desired her too. He took her in his arms and after some passionate kissing moved her toward the bed. They were just starting to remove their clothing when a voice interrupted them.

"My, my Potter, violating school rules again I see," said Snape as he hovered next to the table.

Ginny let out a small shriek and quickly started to re-button her blouse, while Harry blocked her from Snape's view.

"Severus, this is not good for our relationship," Harry said with mounting anger.

"We were supposed to have a meeting," Snape said as he looked over the dinner. "Mmmm, baked ham and yams, with elfin wine. How delightful. Sadly, I cannot taste food anymore."

"Bloody hell, he _is_ a ghost!" Ginny said in awe as she had finally found her voice.

"Yes. Miss Weasley, I am," Snape replied, looking at them again. "And you are in violation of the school rules and ought to be expelled and Potter fired."

"You know that is not going to happen, Severus," Harry said, his anger growing.

"Really?" Snape said. "And why not?"

"Because…you need me," Harry replied through gritted teeth to keep himself from shouting. "For the quest."

"Yes," Snape replied after a moment of thought. "The quest…for Voldemort's wand."

"Right," Harry said and an unspoken something passed between mortal and ghost, an understanding that this was not all Snape was referring to.

"So…you're a bit early for our meeting and I will speak to you in my quarters," Harry continued in way which he hoped Snape would take the hint to bugger off.

"Certainly," Snape said. "And Miss Weasley, do be more careful. Others may not be as understanding as I am."

With that Snape's ghost floated away through the wall and Ginny let out a loud breath of air and just collapsed on the bed. "What a wretched man!"

"Ghost," said Harry.

"He's still a wretch! He's not going to be spying on us all the time is he? Because I'll just go mad!"

"No, I'll set him straight," Harry said, his anger still there. He lay down next to Ginny.

"Ah, Harry…sorry but…the mood seems to have been broken."

"Yeah. No worries," he said with a slight grin. "Least we found a place we can meet away from…most...eyes. How did you get the room like this?"

"I just thought 'I need a place to be alone with my boyfriend'…and it did all this!"

"Nice room."

"Wonderful room."

"We'll be back. Saturday night?" Harry asked.

"Most definitely," she replied and gave him a lingering kiss. "Time to go. I've got homework, you've got to prepare and…met the ghost of Severus Snape! Why do you call him 'Severus' anyway?'

"My way to make sure he at least attempts to see me as an equal instead of the boy who he bullied for six years."

"Is it working?"

"Doesn't seem to be so far."

With that they left the Room of Requirement and after a quick kiss goodbye they made their separate ways to their living quarters. Harry dragged his feet down the stairs past the bare wall where he knew the entrance to the Slytherin dorm was and finally made it to his rooms. After he quickly removed the locking spell he entered and once he lit the lamps he found Snape already waiting for him staring at the long shelves of books. What was already beginning to feel like the longest day of Harry's life was not over yet.

"You ought to be more careful with your trysts with Miss Weasley, Potter," Shape said immediately, not turning away from the shelves which he seemed to be searching.

"And you ought to not pry into my private business, Severus," Harry said as he removed his shoes and put on some slippers. He pointed his wand at the fireplace and it was soon blazing.

"I am only looking out for our best interests. It would not do to have you fired, Potter, despite what joy it would bring me for a few moments. I need you. And you need me."

"I have not agreed to do it, yet,"' Harry said as he removed his teaching robes from over his other clothing and sat down on the sofa.

"You will," Snape said, not even turning around as he continued to look at the book case.

"Look, I…just, it seems to go against all the laws of nature," Harry said in a weary tone. "We should leave her in peace."

But Snape said nothing and was still looking at the book shelves. Harry stood, confused, ready for an argument but none came.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I don't want to do it!"

"Yes, I heard you," Snape said, his voice faltering, which surprised Harry. "But it matters not now."

"What…" Harry answered, staggered by his reply. "But… last night you seemed so… desperate."

Snape sighed. "As I said, it matters not. We cannot perform the correct spells and make the correct potion anymore."

"Why not?" Harry asked before he could stop himself, already feeling some sense of loss at this news that his mother could not be resurrected. Did he really want to do it?

"Because," Snape said finally turning to look at him and the ghostly face was full of sadness. "The book with all the information I need is gone."


	6. Chapter 6 First Things First

**Professor Potter Chapter 6 First Things First**

"It's…gone?" was all Harry could think to say as Snape told him the supposedly evil book with instructions on how to resurrect his mother was nowhere to be found.

"Yes," said Snape, his ghostly pale eyes narrowing as he stared at Harry.

"Well, then," said Harry with what seemed like relief, feeling the tension leave his body. "I guess that puts an end to it." And he did indeed feel an immense sense of relief. But it was mixed with a sense of longing, a feeling which left his emotions a mixed bag of…he did not know what, since he had never been confronted with such a situation before.

"Perhaps," said Snape, and his voice had turned icy cold as his eyes now glared at Harry. "Strange it should disappear at the exact moment when you decide to refuse my request for help."

"What!..I…you don't think…I don't even know what it looks like! I've never seen it."

Snape pondered this for a moment, and then seemed to relent to Harry's protest. "Quite true…and I suppose it would have taken more than what passes for a brain that you have to figure out which book it was in the short time you have occupied these quarters."

Harry was so thick skinned now after putting up with Snape's jibes for so long he just let the insult bounce off him. But they did have an agreement on this matter. "I thought we were going to dispense with the insults, Severus?"

"Force of habit," Snape said. "You understand, Potter, that after six years of being your teacher, some things just can't be put aside so easily."

"Try harder," Harry countered, trying to keep his temper in check.

"That is not important now. We have a thief," Snape said next and then continued with his anger toward Harry. "And once again the finger of blame is pointed at you Potter!"

"I thought you just said I didn't have the brains for it!"

"You certainly don't. But the book was on the shelf last night, I am sure of it. And I am sure that my locks could not have been broken. You and your amateurish locking spells, Potter!"

Something about what Snape had just said seemed not quite true to Harry, yet he was too tired in body and mind and too tired of Snape's continued jibes to grasp the significance of this doubt.

"Oh, right so it's my fault again!" Harry shouted, suddenly not caring any longer about controlling his temper. "And why didn't you hide it in a more secure location? Left it out in the open where anyone who knows what it is could take it!"

"I did not know I would soon be dead…" Snape started in a loud voice, but then his words trailed away into silence at the end and his cunning mind started turning over the possibilities. "Who knew what it is? Who knows what it looks like? No one…but Lucius Malfoy, and he never knew its true value and now he's in Azkaban."

"There is another…Voldemort." Lately, that name seemed to be dropping into conversations with a regularity Harry did not like at all.

"Don't be foolish, Potter. He's dead."

"Right," Harry agreed and then in a terrible flash of revelation something awful and dreadful occurred to him. "But…could he have left a task to someone…in case he died?'

Snape scoffed at this idea. "He thought he was immortal. Thought he was secure with his Horcruxes."

"Then why did he have this book?"

"He found it by chance in the Malfoys' mansion."

"Did Voldemort ever do anything by chance?"

Snape did not even need to think about this before replying. "Never. But no one knew his mind. He was secretive to all, even those who thought they were close to him,"

"Like Bellatrix Lestrange."

Snape scoffed. "Stupid woman, actually thought that he could love anyone. There was no room for anyone in Voldemort's life but Voldemort. The rest of us…mere tools, to do with what he wished. At least I understood that. No, he would not have trusted any of us with such a task. No one will ever know exactly what he was thinking or what he had planned. He told no one about his Horcruxes and it is only by Dumbledore's dogged search for the truth did their existence become known to you. He made his Horcruxes by himself, believed he was immortal as long as they survived."

"Then he probably had no use for a book that could have brought him back from the dead," Harry said, as he started to feel more convinced by Snape's argument.

"The book was merely something he dangled in front of me, to toy with me or to ensure my loyalty to him. I know not for certain why he picked it up and started reading it."

"Looking for new Dark Magic," Harry ventured and Snape's ghostly head nodded.

"Not an unwise assumption." It was the first time he had praised Harry, however faith the praise was.

"And how did Malfoy get the book? Where was it from?"

"I know not," Snape said. "I only examined that part which I was interested in. My time was limited in those final days, and I had the book but for a few short months. It was difficult to decipher, it mysteries hard to unravel. But knowing how Malfoy acquired it will not help us find the book nor know who took it."

Harry sighed and then sat on the sofa and stared at the fire. "You need the book to raise my mother, so you can apologize to her and have peace. And once you have peace I can have peace… from you. Right?"

"Yes," said Snape after a long moment. "Therefore, we must find that book!"

Harry just nodded in agreement, his head weary from the effort and the arguing. "Tomorrow, please. I…must rest."

"Then you agree to help me?" Snape ventured, his voice with a slight edge of desperation Harry had thought he had heard the first night.

"I…agree to help you find the book...so no other wizard can attempt to use its evil powers," Harry replied with some hesitation. "I guess I wouldn't be much of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher if I didn't do at least that much."

"It is your duty, after all," said Snape, back to his tone Harry knew he used when trying to persuade someone of something. "If some unaware student should come across it and learn its secrets, no telling what harm may come of it. After all, you do recall the harm that came to Miss Weasley and others when she was handed a simple empty diary."

"Not so simple or empty," Harry countered, remembering he still had to ask Ginny about her experiences in detail. "As for the question of my mother…let's leave that to if we cover the book."

"Until we cover it. Not 'if', Potter, or there shall be no peace…for either of us."

Harry sighed. "Right. Until we recover the book."

Snape paused a moment and then simply nodded in agreement and then vanished through the floor.

Another day at Hogwarts and another day full of events and news that seemed to come crashing down on Harry with an unceasing regularity. It was only just after 8 PM and he was already bone weary. Harry changed into his pajamas and grabbed his notes for the morning classes. He had the first, second, and third years tomorrow between 9 AM and noon and he needed to do some prep work before he went off to bed. A long hour later he felt satisfied that he would not make a fool of himself in the morning and finally crawled into bed after brushing his teeth and dousing the fire and lamps. He was too tired to think of fixing the bed and didn't really know any spells to make it wider or softer. A million thoughts filled his mind and all seemed to come jumbled together into one incoherent mess until he finally fell asleep.

Harry's sleep was untroubled by nightmares, and before he knew it the squeaky voice of the house-elf awoke him at 7:30 AM again. As he was leaving his quarters Snape suddenly appeared by his side, quickly told him a more useful locking spell, which Harry performed to his satisfaction, and then Snape disappeared without another comment.

That's better, thought Harry, a Snape that said less was much better. After quick hellos to Ginny and many others he had breakfast and then made it to his office. Hermione was nowhere to be seen at breakfast. He found her at her desk in the office they shared, with a pile of toast on a plate and a bunch of open books round her.

"Morning," Harry said, and Hermione just muffled a reply through a mouthful of toast.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked.

She gulped her food in haste and spoke swiftly. "Today is just a crazy day! This afternoon is my first class as a teacher…and…well," and to Harry's surprise she seemed about to break out into tears. "I think I'm going to make a hash of it all!"

"Relax," Harry said in a calming tone. "You'll be brilliant, I just know it."

"Oh, you're just saying that," she replied, but seemed to feel better.

"No. seriously," Harry continued. "You were raised in a Muggle home and know everything about their world. Just…don't pile on too much homework."

Now her face took on a more serious cast. "No, I think lots of homework is good for them."

"They'll hate you."

"Then it can't be helped," Hermione said, regaining more of her composure. "School is for studying, not for fun."

"It can be both."

"I…well, maybe…" But she didn't finish what she was saying as Ginny came into the room and glared at Hermione without even a hi or hello to either of them.

"Did you give detention to two second year Gryffindors?"

"Yes," Hermione replied as she returned the glare in force. "And before you argue you with me, know that they certainly deserved it."

"What happened?" Harry asked, taken aback at seeing his girlfriend and one of his best friends glaring at each other.

"They were trying to turn a first year into a toad!" Hermione quickly said, nostrils flaring.

"Oh," said Ginny, her glare swiftly replaced by a fit of giggles as Harry also started to crack up. "Did it work?"

"Not really," Hermione said, grinning now. "Although he did turn a bit green. Mr. Filch happened to pass by at that moment and he said he'd gladly show those two the trophies in the trophy room that were in desperate need of polishing."

"You handed them over to Filch?" Harry said in surprise. Then something was tugging at his brain. Something about Filch…

"Bit drastic if you ask me,' said Ginny, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Anyways, guess they deserved it. Sorry, Hermione." Then she sat down in the chair opposite Harry's desk.

"Not to worry," Hermione said with a smile. Then she turned to Harry. "Any news on the Snape front?"

"No," he said with what he hoped was a convincing tone and then continued the lie. "We just talked about a few places where he could have hidden the wand. Snape's already explored some of the castle, but it is quite big and he's only been around a few days."

"I'll have a word with the house-elves later today," said Hermione. "I am sure they can help us."

"Didn't Dumbledore say to keep this quest within a small group?" Ginny asked.

"Quite true," said Harry. "Maybe we should leave the house-elves out of it."

"Well," said Hermione as she thought about this. "If Dumbledore said so…but, the house-elves know a lot about the castle. They go everywhere, do everything, and we hardly ever see them. All of which is totally wrong of course, since they should have wages and…" But she stopped as both Harry and Ginny started to roll their eyes. "Oh, very well! But I still think it can't hurt. They do keep secrets quite well."

Harry pondered this for a moment and looked to Ginny who just nodded. "Okay," Harry said. "But just tell them we are looking for a wand a student is missing, not whose wand it is."

"Right," said Hermione, grinning and missing the point that she had just added more work to the house-elves load.

Harry just thought of that and at the same time another thought hit his brain which he quickly dismissed as impractical. "Too bad we can't do a Summoning Charm."

Ginny laughed as she instantly understood the problem with using such a spell. "Yes, we'd have a thousand wands flying towards us at the same time!" Summoning Charms usually only worked if the object was in sight or was a personal object, such as Harry's Firebolt he had summoned when fighting the dragon during the Triwizard tournament.

"Perhaps we can refine the spell to just one wand," Hermione said and then she stood, took out her wand, waved it and said "_Accio _Voldemort's wand!"

But after a long moment they realized it didn't work as no wands came flying into the room.

"Try 'Tom Riddle'," suggested Harry. "That was his real name and the name he went by when he acquired the wand."

Hermione did just that but it didn't work nor did using Riddle's full name.

"Worth a try," said Ginny as she stood and took her book bag. "That's me off to Advanced Potions." And then she gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and was gone.

"And I've got advanced Ancient and Archaic Languages," Hermione said as she started to gather up her books and a roll of thick parchment.

"Not Runes?"

"Well, we still study Runes, but we've studied those to death. Now we are looking at Greek and Latin and a bit of elfish and goblin. Also some obscure languages used by wizards and witches in the past. It's quite interesting."

"Ah…sounds fun," said Harry in feigned interest and knew he'd rather face Voldemort again than take such a class. Well, maybe not that, but almost anything else sounded better. "How many students are in this class? Seems quite tough."

"Just three of us," Hermione replied as she gathered her books. "Myself, Wendy Fontana from Ravenclaw, and Winston Stone."

"Stone?" Harry said in slight shock. "What's he doing taking that class?"

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I just found out this morning when I saw the Professor Babbling just before breakfast and asked if we had enough students for a class. Must be at least three. She said Stone came to see her last night and asked to sign up for it. Bit odd actually."

"Why odd?"

"Well, I don't remember him studying Runes."

"He was a year behind you, remember? I mean, he's seventh year now but you missed a year."

She just rolled her eyes as she headed for the door. "Yes, I know that Harry, but all of us knew each other well. I mean those of us studying Runes, in all the years, since there were so few of us. Just…I can't recall him being one of them. But he must have taken it because you can't get into a N.E.W.T. class unless you did well on your O.W.L. in the same subject."

"That's right. Maybe he studied by himself," Harry said, recalling seeing Stone alone at dinner last night. But this was too odd a thing to let go and Harry's suspicions were raised, more so since he learned Stone's brother was a Death Eater. "But, it seems like he wasn't going to continue with it and now he signed up suddenly. Listen…keep an eye on him, would you?"

Hermione scrunched up her eyes and stared at Harry. "What's going on?"

"You know Charlie George and McGonagall said I should keep an eye on him, because of his brother. And I'm so busy and he's in your class so…"

"Spy on him?"

"See how good he is at Runes and stuff...and…well, yeah, spy on him, but not too obvious. You know what I mean?"

"Of course," she said as if he could be so stupid to say such a thing. Then she looked at her watch. "I've got to go."

She opened the door and then stopped. Harry was suddenly aware of noise coming from the class room. "Oh, my…they are so young." Hermione said quietly.

"Who?"

"Your students, the first years I take it. They're waiting for you. Good luck," And then with a smile for Harry she was gone.

Harry's mind was racing with more thoughts again, this time about Stone and why he seemed to have picked up Runes again at the last moment. But he no time for these thoughts now as he grabbed his books and notes and left his office.

As Harry came out into the class room there was a sudden hushing noise as the almost fifty students in the room clammed up as one.

"Good morning," Harry said as he made his way to his desk at front.

Silence. Not a word.

He placed his bag and books on the desk and looked at them. They were a mix of the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Some had fancy new robes and brand new books, others had to make do with secondhand or hand-me-downs from older brothers or sisters. They were blond, brunette and a few redheads, mostly white, with some black and Middle Eastern or Indian, and a few Orientals. They were a cross section of any large town or city in Britain.

Most of all, though, they seemed terrified. Of him, Harry thought, or maybe of being here in this awesome, wondrous, yet mystifying place. And they were small, and so very, very young, and Harry could remember being so small and young, and what if felt like to sit there those first days and just feel so intimidated by all around him.

"So," he began. "I guess you all know who I am."

Then there was a slight nodding of heads and a few weak grins. "Of course, I will try to get to know all of your names before too long." And that brought a few big smiles, and straightening of backs, as they thought "Wow, Harry Potter wants to know my name!"

"To start," Harry continued. "This class is called Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm supposed to teach you all about the nastier aspects of magic and magical creatures, so we can protect ourselves against it and them. Some of you have known you were wizards and witches all of your lives. And some of you probably only found out a few months ago, and never cast a spell or used your wands yet. Well, not to worry. I never knew I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday."

That brought a few smiles and also looks and gasps of disbelief from some. "This means that it doesn't matter how much you know or think you know. You are all on the same level as far as I am concerned. We will begin with simple things, and go from there. And remember that every wizard and witch, including me, at some point sat where you are now, and was full of the same fears and doubts. So, if we can do it…so can you."

Harry paused for a moment and saw that most of them were filled with confidence. But not all, there were still some with awed looks and others cast doubt filled worried glances at the others, wondering if they should even be here in the first place. Well, it will come to them, Harry thought. It took me years, so it might take them the same.

"So…are there any questions before we begin to study?"

There was silence and a long pause. Then one little witch with blond hair from Ravenclaw in the front row raised her hand.

"Yes?" Harry asked. "What's your name?"

In a small voice she said, "Matilda Curtis."

"Okay, Matilda, do you have a question?'

She seemed to want to speak, but had trouble, and finally just blurted out. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Harry asked in puzzlement, but having a shrewd guess as to what she meant and he was right.

"Kill You-Know-Who!" a boy with brown hair in the third row shouted out so loud everyone jumped.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked, knowing who they meant, and said it more to see how they would react. He was not disappointed. Many of them flinched when he said this name, and he knew they were from wizarding families. Some, mostly likely the Muggle-borns, seemed somewhat confused and didn't seem to care or know about the name of the most evil wizard or if they did know it did not understand why he had been so feared.

"Ah…so I see most of you know that name. And know that he was defeated just four months ago."

"Yes," said another boy. "And you killed him! My older brother was here and saw you do it!"

Now they all just stared at Harry and he took a deep breath and made up his mind about something. "I think it's time we all took a little walk," he said. "Leave your books, we'll be back in a bit. Now follow me."

With that he strode down the middle aisle and after some confused looks to each other the students got up and began to follow him, all buzzing and whispering and wondering what was going on.

Harry walked with purpose and the tiny first years struggled to keep up with him. Through the empty halls they walked, past other class rooms until finally they came to the doors and were heading outside. It was a nice fall day with the sun shining and a slight breeze in the air. Down the slopes they went towards the lake until finally Harry halted at the stone obelisk that was the Hogwarts Memorial, standing erect nearby Dumbledore's tomb.

"Gather around," Harry said. "Good. Now, take a look at the names on this stone."

They peered up at the inscription and the long list of names of adults and students who had fallen in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I want to answer Matilda's question," Harry said after a few moments and their eyes seemed to grow wider and they leaned forward, waiting to hear an exciting adventure of danger and daring. But Harry wasn't going to go into all that.

"Yes, I defeated Voldemort. But I didn't do it all on my own," he continued. "Many people helped me, and it took many years and a lot of hard work and luck. There were no short cuts, no easy ways. And all hung in the balance many times and it could have ended so very differently. But it didn't. And these people," and then Harry paused for a moment as he waved a hand toward the names on the obelisk and looked at them again. "These people, my teachers and classmates and friends…they paid the ultimate price for defeating him."

There was a long pause as they waited for him to say more, but he didn't.

"What price?" one student asked suddenly, looking somewhat confused.

"He means they died," said another, and that brought some gasps.

"Students died?' asked one boy in shock. He was from Hufflepuff.

"Of course they did," said another one, the one whose older brother had fought in the battle. "Was in the_ Prophet_ all summer. All anyone's been talking about. Where were you?"

"He doesn't know anything because he's a Muggle-born," said a girl from Hufflepuff.

"Oh, no wonder, a Mud…" started another boy, but he didn't get to finish.

"Stop!" shouted Harry in furious anger and they all flinched and stepped back from the boy who had been speaking. Harry looked at the boy who was about to say that word Harry detested above all others. He was taller than the others and seemed to have a look of swaggering confidence in him.

"We never use that word," Harry said through clenched teeth." Then he saw the boy was from Gryffindor and was surprised. But he had to do it. "Five points from Gryffindor," Harry said quickly and then a lot of groans came from the Gryffindors in the class. The boy seemed to lose some of his confidence as his housemates glared at him.

"I..I..sorry…" he stammered.

Harry softened a bit. "It's all right. Just…none of you…ever, ever use that word. That's what we fought against. That's what people died for. No one is any better than anyone else. Remember that. It doesn't matter if you are Muggle born or have wizard parents. Does anyone know who Hermione Granger is?"

"She's the new Muggle Studies teacher," Matilda said.

"Right," Harry said with a soft smile that made Matilda blush. "Five points for Ravenclaw." And that brought a few cheers from the Ravenclaws, groans from the other houses, and a wide-eyed astonished look from Matilda. "Professor Granger is one of my best friends," Harry continued. "She helped me defeat Voldemort and she was the top witch in all my classes in all my years at Hogwarts. And guess what? She's a Muggle born. So it doesn't matter who your parents are or anything. All that matters is who you are."

Again his words brought smiles and looks of self-confidence but as before some still looked scared and confused and uncertain. He also thought he saw one or two Slytherins snort in derision but maybe he was imagining it.

"Ah...what's that, Professor?" one girl from Ravenclaw suddenly asked as she pointed at Dumbledore's tomb.

Harry led the way over to it. "This is where Professor Albus Dumbledore lies," Harry said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "He was headmaster of Hogwarts for a very long time. He was the greatest wizard in the whole world. He was my teacher. And he was a good friend."

They stood in silence as Harry said these words. He paused for a long moment, looking at the white tomb, remembering all the times he had spent with Dumbledore, and vividly recalling his death, sitting over his dead body beneath the Astronomy Tower, and the small warm hand of Ginny grasping his hand and leading him away. It still seemed unreal that he was gone and the only way Harry could talk to him was through the portrait in the headmistress' office.

"Ah... I think it is time we went back to our classroom," Harry said at last.

After they returned they just had enough time to look at their book and talk about the first chapter which he told them to read and answer the questions at the end for next Monday's class. He also told them they would start learning defense spells in next class and that made them all happy.

Harry had a fifteen minute break before the next class and he just went into his office and looked over what Hermione had planned for him. He was only there for five minutes when Hermione and Ginny came bursting into the office.

"It wasn't me," Hermione was saying to Ginny as she took a seat at her desk. Not again, thought Harry.

"Then who was it. It couldn't have been Harry," Ginny said in some worry as she looked at Harry. "Could it?"

"Ah…what's going on?' Harry asked, suddenly concerned.

"Ginny heard someone say that someone in Gryffindor took points away from their own house," Hermione said with a look of defiance at Ginny. "And it wasn't me! It could have been one of the prefects. They do have the power."

"Ah, it was me," Harry said sheepishly, very surprised the news had traveled so fast. Ginny looked at him in disbelief while Hermione seemed to think that settled it and concentrated on her books.

"But…why, Harry?" Ginny asked. "I thought...well…it's your old house…so…"

"I can't play favorites," Harry said.

"Certainly not," Hermione said without looking up from her reading.

"But five points gone puts us behind Slytherin," Ginny continued. "Slughorn just gave a Slytherin ten points in Potions class just now because he knew the difference between Polyjuice Potion, Amortentia, and a Shrinking Solution."

"I seem to recall he did the same for Hermione in our sixth year," Harry said.

"Right," Ginny started. "But… that's not the point. Why did you...I mean... not that you shouldn't but..."

"A first year used that word for Muggle borns which we all detest," Harry explained.

"He did not!" exclaimed Hermione in shock. "From Gryffindor? Who was it?"

"Ah…never mind," Harry said, too embarrassed to say he didn't really know the student's name. He was sure Hermione had already memorized the names of all her Muggle Studies students even thought she hadn't had them yet. "That's not the point. It doesn't matter who said it, but they will never say it again, none of them, I assure you. I was quite…upset…I guess. Anyway, I had to take points away."

"You should have taken more," said Hermione as she went back to her book. "A thousand times over."

"Perfect," said Ginny in as sarcastic a tone as she could muster. "And we'd still be in the negatives ten years from now."

Harry had to grin. "I see it didn't take too long for old house rivalries to heat up."

"Yeah…well, Quidditch try outs are next week," Ginny said. "And already people are talking about who will win the Quidditch cup. The first game isn't even until October, for Pete's sake!"

"Need some help?" Harry asked. Ginny had been made captain of the Gryffindor team, a post Harry had held his sixth year.

"Sure," Ginny said with a smile. "But off the field. Wouldn't be too sporting if you came onto the pitch during our practices."

"No, I guess not," said Harry and then the warning bell rang for the 10 AM class and soon all three were out the door. Now Harry had the second years for their first lesson.

This lot looked a lot more confident and weren't as in awe of him. Harry put them through some quick spell casting drills, just to see how good they were. Most of them knew basic shields and attack spells like _Expelliarmus _and_ Stupefy_, but he had to get a few up to speed on those. Despite a few bruised behinds from hitting the floor too hard, and one bloody nose from a wand that went flying across the room, Harry thought the class went well. He sent the student with the bloody nose off to the hospital wing. He knew some basic medical spells but he did not want to take a chance on doing harm like Lockhart had done to him his second year.

Then his third year class went just as well and Harry was finding that teaching wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. At lunch Professor McGonagall gave him a reply note for Charlie George and then after more goodbyes Harry was off to London. After a quick meeting with Charlie George, who swiftly read McGonagall's note inviting him to teach Harry at Hogwarts, the two of them Apparated straight to Hogsmeade.

"Like to check in on Ron, if you don't mind," Harry said.

"Not at all," Charlie George replied. "I need to check on our Aurors and see what's been going on. Meet you at the Three Broomsticks in half an hour."

Harry was glad to see customers in the shop when he went in to see Ron. His friend only had a few moments to talk and Harry had no chance to update him on things since too many people were around and the shop was tiny. Ron just said he'd try to find time to meet on the weekend, asked if Harry had given Hermione his note, and seemed pleased that she smiled when she was reading it. Of course, Harry made no mention of McGonagall accidentally opening it nor Hermione's mentioning that the letter was "sweet". Just before Harry left Ron remembered his mother had given him a package of fudge that Harry was to share with Hermione and Ginny. The package seemed somewhat lighter than Harry expected for the box size.

"Ah…yeah, well, got a bit hungry this morning," Ron said with a sheepish grin, and then a customer started to ask him about the Joke Howlers Hermione had helped Ron invent and so Harry said his goodbyes. He found Charlie George at the Three Broomsticks sitting at a table with Robert, one of the Aurors who had helped check out the Granger home in the summer time.

"Ah, Harry, you remember Robert, yes?" Charlie George said and after quick hellos Harry sat and ordered a butterbeer.

"So, Robert was just telling me that there is no sign of Stone anywhere about," Charlie George said after the waiter had left.

"Definitely flown the coop," said Robert.

"I guess that's to be expected,' said Harry. "If I was a wanted wizard I wouldn't hang about the only wizard village in all of Britain."

"True enough," said Charlie George. "But I think we'll keep an eye for at least another week, right Robert?"

Robert's face fell a bit before he managed a weak grin. "Certainly." Harry could imagine having to patrol the streets of Hogsmeade was not much fun at all, not when you had to be on guard and couldn't just enter any shop you wanted at anytime.

"Excellent," said Charlie George. "Not to worry Robert, I'll have some replacements up here tomorrow." That brought a change in Robert's demeanor for the better. "And I'll be at Hogwarts in the afternoons if anything comes up. So, Harry, off we go. Need to have a chat with Rosemerta first."

After a quick chat with the pub owner, in which she told them basically what they already knew about her seeing Stone, Harry and Charlie walked up to Hogwarts. To Harry's surprise Filch was at the main gates, with his cat Mrs. Norris at his feet as usual.

"What business have you got here?" Filch said to Charlie George in a slightly rude manner.

"He's been invited here by the Headmistress," said Harry, a little more sternly than he intended, and wondering what in blazes was going on now.

But Charlie George seemed not to care. "Oh, I am sure Professor McGonagall has already told Mr. Filch that I was coming. That's why he is here to greet us."

"Ah…come again?" Harry asked in surprise.

"He's a troublemaker, Potter, the worst of the worst, worse than the Weasley brats ever were," Filch said through clenched teeth.

"Come now, Filch old man," said Charlie George in a genial manner. "That was more than twenty-five years ago. You still don't hold a grudge, do you?"

"You just watch your step whilst here, Mr. George. All right, in you go."

With that Filch stood aside and Harry and Charlie George entered the school grounds.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked in with bemusement.

"Oh, just my past catching up to me," said Charlie George. "Quite true, I was a bit of a troublemaker during my student days. Liked to have a laugh, my mates and I did. And being from a half Muggle family, I had gone to a regular school before Hogwarts so I knew a few non-magical tricks which the wizards did not."

He went on for a few minutes about some of his more spectacular stunts, while Harry just shook his head in amazement. You just never knew how people would turn out or what they had been before you met them.

The afternoon passed pleasantly enough with Harry and Charlie George using an empty classroom to study and talk. But something was on Harry's mind and eventually he manage to twist the conversation towards Dark Magic books and where they came from.

"Just about anywhere," said Charlie George. "Magic has been present in humans since the beginnings of time. Or at least we think it has been, since no one knows for certain. Wizards and witches have been experimenting and delving into all aspects of magic since they first became aware of their powers and knew they could control them and learn to develop them to a greater extent. And as with all such human endeavors, some used this power for good and others for evil."

"Why would anyone write a book with Dark Magic in it?"

"Obviously to pass on such knowledge to others. Or so they wouldn't forget it themselves." Charlie George said. Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Harry…what's this about? Have you found something?"

"No," Harry lied and then struggled for a moment to come up with a good story. "Ah, just something I am curious about. Something I ought to know since I am teaching the subject."

"Of course," Charlie George said and then relaxed. "Magical books come in all shapes and sizes, and some have spells to protect them, to prevent them from being opened, and to prevent them from being read. Of course, you must know the languages they are written in to read them in the first place."

That certainly made sense. "What languages are commonly used?"

"Oh, could be anything. English of course, other European languages. Latin is a favorite, and some in Greek. Middle Eastern, African, and Oriental languages as well."

Greek? Latin? and…"Ancient Runes?" Harry asked next, with a growing suspicion in his mind about who might have taken the book from his room.

"For certain."

Then Harry knew he knew and he…what? What would he do? The book was all to Snape but to Harry it was…a what? A gift or a complex dilemma which he had no desire to face at the moment. But if someone had that book, he could be up to no good right now. Then again, Snape said even he had trouble understanding it and it would take a long time to develop the potion of resurrection. But why would he in the first place? And how could he have gotten in Snape's old quarters?

"Harry? Are you OK?"

Harry snapped out of it. "Oh sorry, yes, just thinking…about…anyways, it's not important."

They continued for another little while then made their way to the obstacle course and spent an hour on a few minor problems. Soon it was after 4 PM and Charlie George had to get back to London to sort some things out.

"Oh, and Harry, we'll need you on Sunday. Heading out to Azkaban to bring back a load of prisoners and bring some others back for trials on Monday. We usually meet at the Ministry and Apparate to the northeast coast before we fly out to the island. Say,.. 1 PM in London?"

Harry quickly agreed and then they made their goodbyes. In a flash he was back in Hogsmeade and walked up to the castle. There was no Filch this time. Then it hit Harry, with a blinding realization of what had been tugging at his brain for two days. Filch!

As soon as he entered the castle he forgot all else. A few students waved and said hello and he just said some quick polite replies and kept walking. Soon he was by the door to his quarters. "_Alohomora_!' he thought as he pointed his wand at the locks. Nothing happened.

"Where is that old git when you need him," Harry muttered and then a voice spoke beside his ear.

"It won't work," said Snape, as he appeared at Harry's side.

"I need to speak to you right now," Harry said, not at least perturbed at Snape's sudden appearance and Harry guessed he was getting used to having a ghost as a companion. "Open the door."

Snape's ghost almost laughed. "I cannot do magic anymore, Potter. The spell you are looking for is 'Open Sesame.'"

Harry just stared at the ghost. " 'Open…' ah, what was the other word?'

"Sesame."

Harry performed the spell and the doors opened.

"Nice one," he said as they entered the room. Of course, Snape could have just floated through the wall if had wanted to. "Where did you get it?" Harry asked as he lit the lamps.

"I invented it of course. I got the incantation from a story I heard when I attended Muggle school," Snape said. "Don't look so surprised, Potter. What did you think I did before I came here? My father insisted I get an education even though my mother had wanted to keep me home and teach me nothing but magic."

"Ah…right," Harry said, wondering why Snape was being so open about his childhood again. "Anyway, I've got an idea who might have taken the book and how he got into the room."

Suddenly Snape was giving Harry his fullest attention. "Who?"

"Winston Stone."

"Stone?" Snape replied in surprise. "Skinny Slytherin with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes?"

"That's the fellow."

"Preposterous."

"Why?"

"Because he has neither the brains not the temperament for anything so devious. He is a shy, mild-mannered chap who was adequate at Potions if I recall."

"But he is a Slytherin." Harry never knew a Slytherin to be shy or mild-mannered.

"It's in the family, all of them were Slytherins," Snape replied. "Of, course, you do realize that not all Slytherins turn out like Voldemort did."

"Yes, I mean of course they don't. Just seems odd that someone like Stone would get put in Slytherin if he is shy and mild-mannered. I thought maybe Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw if he's smart."

"Ambition does not always announce itself in everyone, Potter. Of course in Stone's case, it may just be in the blood. Why do you suspect him?"

"First, do you know if Stone also study Ancient Runes?"

"Yes, I seem to remember he was interested in the subject."

"He's in Professor Babbling's Ancient Language's class. Just signed up for it last night, at the last moment."

"There is nothing odd about that, happens almost every year," Snape said and then he almost grinned. "Looking for conspiracies again, Potter? It wouldn't be the first time you were wide of the mark. I seem to also recall you thought I was trying to kill you and steal the Philosopher's Stone in your first year."

"Yeah…well…I was young…," And you were such an evil git back in those days, Harry thought, but kept that to himself.

"Indeed. Stone could not have taken that book because he has no idea what it is, where it was, and what it can be used for."

"His brother is a Death Eater."

"Yes, Wallace Stone. Still at large. Now he was a Slytherin who had no qualms about showing his ambition." Harry thought Snape spoke almost in admiration for Wallace Stone.

"He was seen nearby Hogsmeade not three days ago."

"I have heard from the paintings and other ghosts. And you think he convinced his brother to steal a book to try to resurrect Voldemort?"

There it was. Exactly what Harry was thinking and now that he looked at it again it felt all wrong. "Ah...maybe."

"Use logic, Potter. Always first things first," Snape began. "First, motive. Why would Winston Stone do such a thing?"

"Ah…well...I don't know."

"Of course you don't because you haven't thought it through. Winston Stone is not a Death Eater and has the temperament of a rabbit. Second, intentions. What is his plan? Steal the book, study it, and find out how to raise Voldemort? But what good would such a book do him if he has indeed stolen it? He could not read it."

"He's studying ancient languages."

"Potter, that book is written in such a way that no ancient language will help him at all."

"Then he doesn't know this yet and thinks they will help him," Harry countered.

"You are grasping at straws. Third, opportunity. Stone had no chance to enter these quarters, none at all. And he could not even if he knew about the book, knew what it looked like, and knew it was here."

"Then he had help."

"Who?"

"Filch."

Snape just stared at him intently. "That is a grave accusation, Potter. Argus Filch has been a loyal member of this staff since even before I came here."

"Maybe, but he and you were the only ones who could open the door to your quarters."

Snape scoffed at this. "Filch is a Squib, he could not have done it even if he knew my spell."

"He used a key."

Snape snorted in derision, "You must be mistaken. No key could break the spell I put on the door."

"Then how did I get in here in the first place?"

Now Snape paused and a retort seemed to die on his pale ghostly lips.

"First things first, Severus," Harry said, using Snape's own words on him like a teacher to a student. "You know that I got into these quarters because you found me here. But how if I could not open the door by myself? I had help, in the form of a key carried by Filch."

"Describe this key," Snape said in a bare whisper.

"It was gold and silver, small, and…and...he seemed quite nervous when I mentioned it."

Snape's pale eyes were wide. "Are you certain? Quickly, draw the key!"

Harry went to the desk and took some parchment and ink. In a few moments he had drawn the key as best he could remember it. Then Snape just stared at the picture.

"The Key to Hogwarts," Snape's ghost said in what Harry could only describe latter as total awe and amazement.


	7. Chapter 7 The Key to Hogwarts

**Professor Potter Chapter 7 The Key to Hogwarts**

Once again Harry had been caught unawares by the twists and turns of this new series of events. Snape's ghost has just informed him there was such a thing as a "Key to Hogwarts".

"It's impossible," Snape's ghost muttered in the silence that filled the room after his awed pronouncement following Harry's drawing of the key Filch had.

"Why…what is it?" Harry finally asked.

"A myth," Snape said in almost a whisper, looking again at the picture which Harry held up to the lamp light. "A story I heard just a short time ago from…Voldemort."

"Not him again," Harry said in disgust. "What's he got to do with a key Filch has?"

Snape seemed to regain some of his composure. "When Tom Riddle was a student here he tried to uncover as many secrets about Hogwarts as he could."

"Like the Chamber of Secrets."

"Exactly. After I became headmaster he asked me to search for what he called "The Key to Hogwarts". At first I thought he was speaking metaphorically, as if there was some special key to understanding Hogwarts' secrets. But no, he literary meant that there was a 'key', a physical key, that could open any door, secret passage, or secret chamber in the castle."

"How did he know about it?"

"He would not divulge such information to me and I certainly did not ask," Snape replied. "You above all people know his temperament when he was questioned or disobeyed."

Harry's hand automatically went to the scar on his forehead, reminded of the many times it flashed in pain when Voldemort was angry, so angry that Harry's head seemed cleaved in two at times, especially when Voldemort was punishing or killing someone.

"I obeyed him without question," Snape continued. "But believed it was just some myth he had heard while a student."

"Maybe there is some word of it in the history books about Hogwarts."

"The first place I looked. There was one mention of it, in one very old book. And this picture was there, of the key supposedly made by one of the original four founders of Hogwarts."

"Slytherin," Harry said automatically.

"Always so quick to accuse Slytherin, aren't we, Potter."

Harry had a quick retort to that. "Based on my past experiences with Salazar Slytherin's legacy and his heir, I think my accusation might have some merit."

"In this case you are once again wide of the mark. For your information the book said it was Helga Hufflepuff who created the key."

"Why would she make such a key?"

"I can only imagine since there is no record of the event or her reasoning. But why would Salazar Slytherin, since you seemed so ready to say he had done it."

"To go anywhere he pleased, of course. Find out what the other three were up to."

"Or maybe the other three made it to keep an eye on him?" Snape replied evenly.

"Maybe. What do we know about Helga Hufflepuff? I mean, was she skilled at creating magical objects?"

"Not that I am aware, but my knowledge on the subject is limited," Snape said as he floated back toward the fireplace and Harry followed him, the drawing still in his hand. "Most magical objects humans have used were created by the goblins, and their secrets they do not divulge readily. If one made such a key for Helga Hufflepuff or taught her how, that knowledge has vanished into the past. However, we are wasting time with this pointless discussion. We need to know if the key is real and how did Filch get it."

"And why did he break into here to steal the book."

"That is not been proven yet. But I think a search of Filch's office is in order."

Harry immediately went to his trunk and pulled out the Marauders' Map.

"What's this?" Snape asked when he eyed the parchment that had insulted him once. "We have no time for joke products, Potter."

Harry was slightly surprised, wondering how Snape had never heard of this map after all these years. "This is no joke product. It has saved me on more than one occasion," Harry replied. Then he took out his wand and touched the parchment. For a second he hesitated, then remembered that Snape could no longer do magic. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

Slowly the map revealed itself and Snape could not help but look surprised. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Oh yes, I have been insulted by them before. Let me venture a guess – Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, and your father?"

"Spot on," Harry said as he started to unfold the map. "It's how they managed to, well,…er.."

"Managed to cause so much mischief over the years," Snape finished for him. "It seems to show the whole castle and its grounds, even the ghosts and Peeves. How did you acquire it?"

"Er…it was given to me by the Weasley twins," Harry replied, seeing no reason not to tell Snape. "Swiped it from Filch's office."

"Indeed," Snape said coldly. "Another magical object in Filch's care. I imagine as a Squib he never knew what it was. I am quite sure if he could have revealed its contents he never would have let it leave his side."

"Suppose not. He could have seen everyone, everywhere all of the time."

"As can we," Snape said, getting a bit too close to Harry and causing him to shudder involuntarily. "Where is Filch now?"

"Right. Let's see…no, not in his office now. He's in the library…standing very close to…Madam Pince, the librarian."

"Now that is interesting," Snape said and then without a word to Harry he disappeared through the wall. Harry watched as Snape's ghost headed to Filch's office. Harry kept an eye on Filch and he was still in the library.

Harry now saw Snape in Filch's office and he guessed Snape was poking around looking for the key and the book. Snape couldn't physically touch anything, but as a ghost he could stick his beady pale eyes into every filing cabinet and nook and cranny in the office. Harry grew bored after a few minutes of this and began to look for his freinds. He knew Hermione was teaching now and soon found her in one of the classrooms. And Ginny had a break in the afternoons and soon he located her in the Gryffindor common room, where she seemed to be with Dean and Seamus. Harry felt a slight twinge of jealousy as he remembered how he had felt when Ginny and Dean were dating. Then he realized he was being silly and she was probably just chatting with them about their classes or maybe even Quidditch tryouts since Dean had been a sub sixth year and Seamus had just missed out making the team. Just then the bell rang to end the last class of the day. At that moment Snape reappeared.

"Neither the book nor the key are in his office," Snape said at once.

"He put the key in his pocket when I saw it last," Harry replied. "So maybe he keeps it on him at all times."

"Quite possible. So now we have another task to perform."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Harry said and could not hide his lack of enthusiasm for the task.

"That key may help us find the wand and the book, Potter." Snape snapped back quickly. "You do want to find them, don't you?"

"If it means that you'll leave me alone for the rest of my life, then yes," Harry shot back. "Now, Severus I am hungry and it is supper time."

"I shall be back tomorrow night at 8 PM for an update," Snape said. "Meanwhile I shall continue my search and keep an eye on Filch. And you best pick Miss Granger's brain about Helga Hufflepuff or do a little research yourself. Plus I think a watchful eye on Stone might also be in order."

"Right," Harry said, not divulging to Snape that he was already supposed to be doing that. "So…goodbye."

Snape just stood there for a moment and then without a word to Harry he floated up and through the ceiling.

Bloody ghost! Harry thought after Snape was gone and he had closed the map with the words "_Mischief managed_." He then left his quarters, performed Snape's locking spell, and walked towards the Great Hall and what he hoped was a delicious, filling supper. His mind was filled with an intense dislike for how his first two days at Hogwarts were turning out. More work, no time, everyone pulling at him this way and that, asking him to do this Harry, and do that. He wished there were seven of him again. To top it all off another day had passed without even so much as a kiss from Ginny except that one small peck on the cheek she had given him this morning.

Then he caught sight of something that caused him more concern. Filch was in the hallway off the Great Hall and he was posting a notice. Many students stood around trying to read it and then Harry heard almost a collective groan come from them.

"No Hogsmeade trips till future notice!" said one Ravenclaw.

"What's going on?" asked an older Slytherin to Filch.

"You lot is confined to the castle, is what's going on," Filch said harshly.

"It's Stone," said a Gryffindor. "Leave it to a Slytherin and his brother to get us banned from Hogsmeade!"

Even the Slytherins in the crowd did not counter this argument and Harry knew it to be true. Harry stood there for a moment listening to them talking and then Filch started moving away, with Mrs. Norris trailing behind. He caught sight of Harry and gave Harry a look of loathing.

"Peeves dropped a bottle of ink on a first year, Professor," he said with contempt. "Made her cry he did, ruined her robes. Hope you're happy."

"I'm sure a bit of magic will clean her robes," Harry replied, with a poorly hidden insult towards Filch being a Squib. "Have you ever tried making peace with him?"

"Peace!" Filch snarled. "No such thing to his mind."

"No, I suppose not," Harry replied and was about to turn away when he began having a sudden brainstorm. "Say, Mr. Filch I was wondering if I could get a key to my quarters. You seemed to have forgotten to give me one the other night."

Filch just snorted. "Seeing as you can use magic, Professor, I do not see any point in giving you a key. Now if there is nothing else, I've got work to do."

Harry just shook his head and then turned to the Great Hall entrance.

His nose picked up the smell of a delicious beef stew and apple pie and he soon saw he was correct as he walked past the Ravenclaw table. Matilda was sitting there with several other first years and as she saw Harry walk past she gave a small shy wave and Harry grinned and waved back to her, causing Matilda to turn pink and all her housemates to giggle and whisper amongst themselves while casting looks toward Harry. He had no sooner made his way to the nearly empty head table when McGonagall called to him from her seat in the center of it.

"Please join me, Potter," she said.

"Certainly, Professor," Harry sat in an empty seat next to her and quickly poured some pumpkin juice and then began to eat some of the delicious smelling and looking beef stew.

"Quite good tonight, isn't it?" McGonagall said after a moment.

"Yes, house-elves outdid themselves," Harry replied after a quick gulp of food.

After a moment McGonagall spoke again. "Is Professor Granger still determined to make life better for them?"

"Yes, as far as I know," Harry said. "She gets quite passionate about things and doesn't let go easily."

"An admirable quality," replied McGonagall. "As long as such energy is put to good use."

Harry had to admit that was true. Just then he spotted Ginny and Hermione making their way to the Gryffindor table and suddenly he had a strange thought. "Ah…who is head of Gryffindor now?"

"Have you taken up Legilimency, Potter?" McGonagall asked with mild surprise. "Because that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? I just thought…since you are Headmistress now…maybe…"

"There is a conflict of interest? Certainly," she replied. "Something that slipped my mind with so much else to do over the summer." Then her voice fell to almost a whisper. "Only after seeing Professor Snape yesterday did it occur to me that as Headmaster he was obliged to relinquish the head of Slytherin House to Professor Slughorn. So…now I am considering candidates for Head of Gryffindor House."

Suddenly Harry had a feeling he knew why she wanted to talk to him about this. "Oh, sorry. Professor, but…"

She held up a hand to stop him and had an understanding look on her face. "Not to worry, Potter. I did not even consider you. Sorry, but you are still too young, are still friends with too many in the house, and beside you have too much to be going on with to take on any more burdens."

Harry felt an immense sense of relief. "Exactly what I was thinking. But…who do think would make a good candidate?"

"Well the Head of House should have been in the house to which he or she is appointed, so there is only one person on the full time staff beside yourself and I who has been in Gryffindor."

"Not…Hagrid?" he asked with a touch of surprise.

"Yes, Professor Hagrid was in Gryffindor before his unfortunate expulsion from Hogwarts. I am considering offering him the position."

Harry thought that was an excellent choice. "Brilliant. I'm sure he'd be great. But…will he take the job?"

"That is why I needed to speak to you," she said. "Professor Hagrid may think he is not worthy of the position seeing as he never finished Hogwarts and was expelled. But considering that the reason he was expelled was because he was falsely accused by Tom Riddle, I do not see why he should not be choose as Head of Gryffindor House."

"And you want me to convince him, right, Professor?"

"Exactly, and the sooner the better," McGonagall answered with a slight smile. "House competitions are starting soon and we need to have four heads of houses."

"I'll have a word with him as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Potter," McGonagall replied as she took a piece of apple pie from a large dish, and then poured herself a cup of tea to go with it. They were silent for a few moments as she sipped tea and Harry ate his stew. He was looking toward Ginny and she was smiling in his direction and he smiled back. Then he saw Ginny's face take a different cast and he followed her eyes as Winston Stone made his way into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Slytherin table. He had sat down next to some students but they immediately got up and moved away to other spots. Harry could not tell if this bothered Stone or not because his expression did not change from the look of calm on his face.

"That story has spread rather rapidly," McGonagall said in a concerned tone and Harry need not ask her what she meant.

"And now it's worse. Mr. Filch just posted the notice about Hogsmeade being off limits."

"Had to be done," McGonagall said and Harry nodded.

"They are already blaming Stone. You would think he was a Death Eater and not his brother."

"He is not the only one at that table with relatives who were Death Eaters," McGonagall said. "But they certainly do not want to be known as the sons and daughters and nephews and nieces of prisoners of Azkaban."

Harry quickly agreed. "I can't blame them, not after seeing the cold shoulder treatment Stone is getting from his own housemates."

"Have you managed to talk to him yet?"

Harry shook his head. "Haven't had the chance, Professor. And I don't want to just blurt it out."

"No, certainly not," she agreed. "Sometimes slow and patient is the best way."

Then Harry had a sudden realization. "Professor, what subjects did Stone take over the years?"

"All of the required ones the first few years, of course" she replied. "Then I believe he was interested in the same subjects as Professor Granger, Runes and Arithmancy, and he continued on with Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Is he a good student? I mean, marks wise."

"I believe he got an O.W.L in all his subjects. Two O's if I recall. Why the sudden interest in Stone's grades, Potter?"

Harry hesitated a second, reminded of Ron's words that they shouldn't keep secrets from McGonagall, that keeping such secrets form Dumbledore in the past led to nothing but trouble. Yet…how could he tell her that he thought Winston Stone was a thief who with Filch had stolen…what? A book that could resurrect the dead? Even Harry was beginning to think this was just a bit too ludicrous…but he couldn't leave that to chance and had to know more about Stone. So, now to lie…again. "Just he's my student and I was curious about his interests and his past and, to be honest, I think I should know him well if I am going to question him about his brother in a subtle way."

McGonagall swallowed this, since it was actually true to a point. "An excellent notion. I think perhaps you may want to examine his school record. I think that wouldn't be out of order now that you are a full time professor. Come to my office in a half an hour."

She took one more sip of her tea and then with a polite goodbye made her way out of the Great Hall. Harry was just about to finish his meal and go chat with Ginny and Hermione when Hagrid lumbered up to the head table.

"All right, Harry?" he asked in his familiar way when he sat next to Harry, his large stomach brushing the table and almost knocking it over to the consternation of the other professors now sitting along its length.

"Great, Hagrid," Harry replied, happy to see Hagrid, and so he decided to stay a bit and took a piece of apple pie from the dish nearby. Hagrid immediately filled his large goblet with mead and then started taking food from many nearby dishes.

"Not up to cooking these days?" Harry asked. Hagrid generally liked to cook himself in his cabin by the Forbidden Forest.

"House-elves always better cooks than me," said the half-giant around a mouthful of stew. ""Sides, its only chance I gets ter see you and the others. Bin awful business, ain't yeh lot?"

"More than ever," Harry said with a sigh. "Barely have time to even…say hello… to Ginny."

Hagrid grinned. "She's a right beauty, she is. Yer a lucky man Harry and don't yeh ferget it."

Harry almost blushed. "I won't." He knew how true that was in more ways than one.

"How's Ron bin these days?" Hagrid asked next.

"Bit worried over his business being slow," Harry started. "And now more worried since students are banned from Hogsmeade for the time being."

"I just saw that notice. Must be about that Death Eater, eh?

"Yeah, guess everyone knows now."

"Tell Ron not ter fret. This Stone business will blow over soon enough. So, how's old Snape's quarters?"

"Bit cold and dark."

"Suspects he liked it that way," Hagrid said after a gulp of mead. "Ter fit his black heart."

Suddenly Harry had a feeling of pity for Snape. He didn't know why but it was there just the same. "You know Hagrid…there was a reason for his behavior."

"I knows…jus'…he had no business treatin' yeh so bad all those years."

"No, suppose he didn't. It was jealousy…of my father."

Hagrid snorted. "Yer father was ten times the wizard Snape ever was."

Harry suddenly had many questions on his mind. "You were here when my parents went to school, right?"

"Fer sure," Hagrid answered. "Never thought they'd fall in love. Yer mother didn't like James Potter too much."

"What happened…I mean do you know why they…I mean…"

"Fall in love? No, don't rightly know, jus' by seventh year they was a couple. And Snape was on his way ter being a Death Eater."

"How did that happen?"

"Was a big fan of the Dark Arts, he was. Turned him into somethin' bad is my guess. But Dumbledore…well, yeh know he always trusted Snape…"

"Yeah, and I know why."

Hagrid nodded. "Ah, well, suppose he wasn't all bad. Yer mother always had a kind word about him, till they had their fallin' out. Suppose that did some badness to Snape. But I had an inkling of his allegiance last year when Ginny and Luna and Neville tried ter steal the Sword of Gryffindor."

Harry had heard the story of course, but now he wanted to hear Hagrid's version of it. "Snape punished them by sending them into the forest with you, right?"

"T'was no punishment. Snape just came down ter me cabin with them three in tow and said ter take them fer a walk in the forest. Then he turned ter Neville and said. 'Longbottom, yeh got the thickest skull of any boy in all of Britain.' Poor Neville looked like he wanted ter hex Snape but kept his temper. And then Snape, he looked at Ginny and said. 'Miss Weasley, best mind yer step if yeh ever want ter see yer boyfriend again.'"

"Snape knew I was dating Ginny then?" Harry said in shock. "I mean…he could have told Voldemort and…"

"Course he didn't, which is 'nother reason I felt he was with us. Sure he knew 'bout you and Ginny, we all did," Hagrid said with a grin. "Yeh two didn't hide it very well yer sixth year. Then Snape, he just looked at Luna and said, well, I ferget what he said ter her. But he warned her ter mind her manners also. I got the hint it wasn't ter be no punishment at all, jus' ter make it look good. Course, I asked them what was goin' on and they told me how they used some brooms ter get up near the Headmaster's office windows and break in. Ginny said, 'Dumbledore left that sword ter Harry and we're taking it ter him!'"

"Did she? But they had no idea where I was!"

"I mentioned that ter them and they said they didn't care, they was goin' ter leave school and come lookin' fer yeh and Hermione and Ron. So I said 'If You-Know-Who and all his crowd can't find him what chance do yeh lot got'. Well, that shut them up fer a moment or two, but they was determined ter try. So, I put them in their place and said they would do no such thing and would stay put and keep their heads down and stay out of trouble. Ginny was near tears. Said 'I've got ter do somethin'!'"

Harry felt an immense sense of affection and love for Ginny and Neville and Luna at that moment. "They couldn't just stand still."

"Know the feeling," Hagrid said in a downcast tone. "So I got them ter stay, but they was still forming a resistance. And I had ter stay here with that lot and do me best ter mind myself and protect the students…but, Harry, fer the life of me, I was close ter choking the life outta them Carrows more than once. Then I had ter leave."

"I heard you had a party in my honor," Harry said in a shy and sort of embarrassed way.

Hagrid chuckled. "Whole school wanted ter come…well, maybe not the Slytherins…but that was the end fer me. Carrows came lookin' fer me. I coulda fought 'em off, but didn't want to cause no trouble fer McGonagall and the others, yeh understand. They had ter stay, had ter watch over the students. So…I left before they found me. Not me proudest moment."

"You did the right thing. Thanks, Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled at these kind words. "I knew yeh was out there doin' somethin', knew yeh didn't run away like everyone said yeh did. Jus' wish I coulda helped yeh more."

"Nobody could have helped us."

"No, reckon not. Guess fellow my size would've made hidin' a bit hard."

"A bit," Harry said, but then he wanted to change the subject, wanted to find out more about what Snape had done as headmaster. "So.…how was Snape as headmaster?"

Hagrid looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not bad I guess, come ter think on it. Course he's no Dumbledore. But he wasn't really in charge, was he? I mean, them Carrows was here doing what they pleased. Snape couldn't really control them without tipping his hand. But we didn't know that, not then."

"Guess no one really knew him."

"Nope," said Hagrid. Then he looked at Harry with a puzzled expression. "What's with all the questions about Snape and the past anyway?"

Harry knew he couldn't keep it secret from Hagrid, even though Hagrid had the bad habit of letting slip things when he was in his cups. "Er…well...I had a visitor the other night…Snape's ghost."

Hagrid almost choked on his dinner he was so surprised and was about to let out a great oath when Harry grabbed his arm.

"Nobody is supposed to know!" Harry whispered fiercely.

"Blimey Harry! Is that foul git haunting you from the grave?"

"No…he's left me a mission." And as quickly and as quietly as he could, so no other professors could overhear them, Harry told Hagrid the beginning of the story.

"I think this is best left fer a more private talk," Hagrid said after Harry had barely said a few words. He quickly gulped his mead, grabbed a handful of chicken drumsticks, which was a lot since he had such big hands, wrapped them in a handkerchief, and then he and Harry made their way from the head table. After a brief hellos and swift goodbyes to Ginny and Hermione, with Hermione saying she had done well in her first classes after Harry asked, they left the castle and headed towards Hagrid's cabin. As they walked Harry told him the story about the wand.

"Ollivander's the man ter see," said Hagrid as Harry told him the doubts they were having about the wand. Soon they were in his cabin and Fang soon had his mouth full of chicken drumsticks. They sat after Hagrid made tea and for a while they talked on things about the wand and where it could be. Harry looked around and saw all the old familiar things and remembered the first time he had ever met Hagrid. With a sudden flash of realization he remembered what Hagrid's job was when he had first met him.

"You're the Keeper of the Keys!"

"S'right. Still part of me duties. Why the look of surprise?"

"But…just…er…I heard this rumor once…that there was a …Key to Hogwarts?"

Hagrid waved a dismissive meaty paw in front of his face. "Nothin' but hogwash. Heard same rumor when I was a student here. No such thing. I've seen all the keys and none that can open every door and passageway."

"Maybe…Filch has it? He is caretaker after all." Harry knew Filch had it but wanted to see Hagrid's reaction.

"That sneaking Squib? Not a magical bone in his body. If he ever had such a thing wouldn't know what it was ter begin with."

"Oh," said Harry. "That makes sense."

Hagrid looked at him funny. "How did yeh hear about that key? I ain't heard that in more than 50 years."

Harry was stuck and he hated to lie to Hagrid so decided he had to tell someone. "Filch used an odd looking key to open Snape's quarters." Harry quickly told him the story and Snape's reaction when he drew the key.

"Filch! With the Key ter Hogwarts!" Hagrid said in some disgust. "Can't be, can it?"

"Maybe he just doesn't know what it is," Harry offered.

"Right," said Hagrid as he stood with a look of anger and determination on his face. "Time to have a word with that Squib."

Harry was horrified, and stood up quickly. "No, please Hagrid, I think ...well…let me tell McGonagall. She's the one to deal with this."

Hagrid nodded, seemed to calm down and sat again. "Right yeh are Harry. Sorry, me giant temper gets the best of me sometimes. Guess it ain't my place ter go after Filch. But that sneak ought ter turn over such a thing if he has it. Nobody's got any business having a key ter every place in the castle. Too much bad can come of it."

"Can't disagree with that," Harry said. Then he remembered he had to see McGonagall. But first he had to ask Hagrid one more thing.

"Say Hagrid, you were in Gryffindor House were you not?"

Hagrid grinned for just a brief fleeting second and then his grin started to fall. "Yeah, just a few years. S'why I'm so fond of Gryffindor. But they kicked me out, they did, snapped me wand in two and…well, was an awful shameful thing!"

This was said in a sad mournful tone and he looked like he was about to cry so Harry swiftly spoke again. "McGonagall wants to make you Head of House!"

"What did yeh say?" Hagrid asked in a trembling voice, unable to hide the shocked looked coming over his bushy face.

"She wants you to be Head of Gryffindor House," Harry said with a big smile. "And she thought it best if I give you the news."

Hagrid was too stunned to speak for a second, but then shook his big shaggy head. "No, no, can't be. I ain't never finished school and got expelled. Can't be Head of House."

"She said you'd say that,"' Harry replied gently. "But…all that's in the past and you got expelled because you were falsely accused. So…she said you are her choice."

Hagrid did start to cry this time. "Blimey, Harry…ME? Head of Gryffindor?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Will you do it?"

Hagrid sniffed and looked at him with eyes glistening with tears and then just nodded his head once.

"Fantastic! Wait till I tell the others," Harry said in excitement. For once something good had happened since he came back to Hogwarts.

"Yeh don't know what this means ter me," said Hagrid, wiping his tears with his now greasy handkerchief.

After a while Harry made his excuses that he had to see McGonagall. After he made his way to her office, Harry gave her the good news that Hagrid would accept and she told him to keep it quiet until she could announce it at dinner tomorrow night. Then they discussed Stone's academic career for a bit and there was nothing remarkable about it at all.

As it was getting late Harry went off to his quarters and prepared for the next day's lessons. Thankfully he had a Snape-less night and few dreams, other than one or two involving a young red-headed lady that drove him mad with desire. The next morning came too soon and at breakfast Harry caught up with Ginny and Hermione.

"Missed you last night,"' said Ginny with a slightly mournful look. "Waited a bit but you were an awful long time down at Hagrid's."

"Sorry, had to discuss things with him and then McGonagall wanted to talk to me." He was bursting to tell them about Hagrid being appointed Head of Gryffindor House but held his silence.

"No worries," Ginny said and with a sly grin she added. "Weekend is soon. Plenty of time."

Harry knew what she meant and felt his face grow a bit hot, and then looked away as Hermione gave both him and Ginny disapproving looks. "Oh, don't be such a prude," Ginny said to her. "And what plans does Won-Won have for you two love-birds this weekend?"

Hermione turned slightly pink and a little bit angry. "Please don't call him that! That's what Lavender used to call him!"

"All right. But what's the plan?" But before Hermione could answer the morning post owls flew in through the windows. One headed to Hermione with her _Daily Prophet_ and one came right to where Harry was standing and landed on the table. Soon it was joined by another and they both jockeyed for position to give him their letters.

"You're popular today," Ginny said with a curious eye on the letters. "Who from?"

Harry grabbed the first one. "Ah, Charlie George and…oh…Snape's mother."

"What?" Ginny and Hermione said in surprise together. "What's she writing you for?" Hermione asked. "Does she know he's a…?"

"No," Harry said quickly. "I wrote her to ask about Snape's things…what to do with them…that's all." Again he was lying to his friends and he didn't like it one bit at all.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and it seemed like she had another question but just then came a scream of laughter from across by the Hufflepuff table. A student was sitting there with bits of confetti in his hair and all around him and on him were blobs of multi-colored ink. Then a woman's voice pierced the great Hall. "JERIMIAH BILLINGS! YOU NAUGHTY BOY! IF I HEAR YOU HAVE WET THE BED AGAIN I WILL COME STRAIGHT THERE AND TAKE YOU HOME AT ONCE!"

The whole hall erupted in great gales of laughter while poor Jeremiah Billings turned five shades of red as he tried to brush the paint off his robes and only made it worse by spreading it around.

"What's that?" Seamus asked through his laughter from down the table. "Sounded like a real Howler!"

"Joke Howler!' Ginny said to him as she tried to control her giggles. Soon Harry could hear more people saying the name "Joke Howler" as it spread around the hall. They were laughing about who they'd like to send one to. Harry was laughing with the rest of them but then stopped as he caught sight of McGonagall's stormy face up at the head table. She was looking at him intently and nodded for him to come see her.

"Oh, this won't be good," Harry said and as he pocketed his two letters and walked away the laughter started to die out. He could hear Ginny asking Hermione again what she and Ron were doing on the weekend. The answer was lost in another burst of laughter as one more Joke Howler went off and insulted some poor Slytherin about her taste in boyfriends. McGonagall was in a proper fit of suppressed rage by the time Harry got to the table.

"Professor Potter!" she said to him a in a low furious voice. "If this is a new product of the Weasley brothers I think you had best advise them that I will not tolerate such nonsense in Hogwarts."

Harry couldn't very well tell her that the whole Joke Howler thing had been his idea in the first place. "Yes, Professor but…I really don't have any control over them. I mean, they're businessmen and, …"

"Yes, yes, Potter. I know what you mean," McGonagall said. "But please advise them that their sister is still a student here and Ronald Weasley is still trying to finish his N.E.W.T levels so…such products are not welcomed."

Harry could see her point and understood the hidden threat to both Ron and Ginny. "I will tell them. Sorry about that."

"Not your fault, Potter," she said, calming down a bit. "Best have some breakfast."

Harry quickly gulped down his food and drank some tea. As he did so he opened his letters. Charlie George said he could not make it today, had to attend to some other business, so class was canceled. Harry felt an immense sense of relief and was glad he would have the whole afternoon free. Charlie George also reminded him that his services were needed on Sunday and not to forget his Firebolt. Then he opened the letter from Eileen Snape.

_Dear Professor Potter,_

_Thank you for your letter. I have located Severus' will and agree that his things should belong to Hogwarts. Please inform Professor McGonagall. I had heard from her over the summer and she had said they had trouble entering Severus' quarters. I see that is no longer the case. I also wish to thank you for sending the key and his banking information. I want to give you something for your help in this matter but I cannot think of anything you may desire. Then I remembered that Severus had a photo album with many pictures of your mother and him as children. I have not located it in his home so I believe it may be in the school. If you do find it you may keep as many photos as you wish. I would be grateful if you returned the rest to me. Again, I thank you and I wish you luck in your new position as a professor._

_Sincerely,_

_Eileen Snape_

A photo album? Of his mother? Harry felt an immediate desire to storm off to his quarters to find it, but then a quick look at his watch told him he had no time. Most of the students had already left the hall and Ginny and Hermione were gone, having Charms first thing this morning. He gulped the rest of his tea, grabbed his book bag and dashed toward his office. He was just arriving outside the classroom when he saw a figure emerge from the shadows of a nearby alcove. It took Harry a second to realize that it was Winston Stone. He still had a calm look on his face, but it seemed to be tinged with a touch of sadness and worry.

"Professor? I was wondering if I could have a word," Stone asked.

Harry took a second to get over his surprise. "By all means," Harry said calmly. "Step into my office."


	8. Chapter 8 Here and There

**Professor Potter Chapter 8 Here and There**

"I've only got a few minutes," Harry said as he walked in the classroom and Stone followed him. Many students were already sitting there, the fourth years. Unlike some other professors, Harry did not mind that students entered the class before class time. As Harry and Stone walked in the buzzing of their conversation died out and was replaced by surprised looks and sullen stares directed at Stone.

Harry opened the door to his office and Hermione was already there, standing by her desk gathering books and seemingly in a hurry as she got ready for her morning classes.

"Oh, Harry, good, I wanted to ask you about seeing Ollivander tomorrow and…Stone?" she suddenly said and could not hide the look of surprise on her face.

"Need moment of privacy, Hermione," Harry said quickly.

"Right," she said as she gathered up her books. She seemed about to leave when suddenly she stopped and looked at Stone. "How are you getting along, Winston?" Her voice was high-pitched and she had a look of false cheer on her face.

But Stone seemed not to notice this or if he did he did not care. He smiled at Hermione calmly and answered. "Not too bad. I've started our Latin homework already."

"Oh, have you?" she said, struggling to keep her voice even. "I've already finished it. So much to do I couldn't leave it for the last minute!"

"Not due till Tuesday, so still plenty of time."

"Of course," she added hastily, and seemed about to add more but saw the look of impatience on Harry's face as he sat behind his desk. "Sorry, I'll be off." And then she left with one last look of concern for Harry.

"Take a seat," Harry said to Stone, pointing to the chair opposite his desk. Stone sat down, with a calm look on his face, as if nothing was bothering him at all. "So, what's on your mind?" Harry asked, as if he was just a teacher with a student instead of someone wanting to find out this person's deepest secrets.

"I just wanted to apologize…for my brother," Stone began and nothing could have surprised Harry more. Here was the very subject he wanted to talk about. "I suppose you've heard he was a Death Eater."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I've heard."

"Suppose whole school knows by now."

"It seems like it." Harry did not want to press too hard and wanted to see where Stone was going with this.

"Is it true he was seen in Hogsmeade?" His bright blue eyes seemed to be wandering a bit as he asked this.

"Quite true," Harry replied quickly and unless Stone was a very good liar Harry had the answer to the question Charlie George and others wanted to know. "Spotted leaving the village the day before school opened."

"I think he was trying to see me," Stone said next, his eyes returning to Harry's face, and Harry said nothing in return, hoping he would open up more. "Because he knew I would be in Hogsmeade on the same day."

"Oh?" Harry said trying to sound calm, but now he was truly intrigued. "You were in Hogsmeade that day, were you?"

"Yes, I have done so for the last few years. I like going to the different shops, stocking up on sweets and last minutes school supplies. I've done it the last few years, even Side-Along Apparating with Wallace before I got my license. So maybe he thought I would be there. I guess he missed me or thought I wasn't coming and he should leave before he was spotted."

"Perhaps. Did you stay the night?" Harry asked, dropping all pretense now, keen to ask everything.

"No. I just Apparated home and took the train like everyone else next day." Harry had not noticed him on the Hogwarts Express but he had been quite busy to notice anything much at all, what with trying to steal a last few precious moments with Ginny and going over lesson plans with Hermione.

"You know, Winston, you and your brother look very similar," Harry said next wondering if his theory on this was correct or not.

"Ah…have you met him?"

Harry knew he had made a mistake but decided to tell the truth since he wanted candor from Stone also. "No, I haven't. His picture is on the wall at Auror Headquarters."

"Oh," Stone said in mild surprise. "So you know what he looks like. And yes, we do look similar, but…I think I know what you are thinking, but I Apparated home from inside the village and I did not see Madam Rosemerta at all."

"So you have read or at least heard about the newspaper accounts?"

"Yes, hard not to since everyone is whispering about it behind my back, and snubbing me to my face."

Harry suddenly felt an enormous sense of sympathy and protectiveness for Stone. He knew why, because he had been in the same shoes as Stone more than once over the years. "Don't let it bother you," he said. "All this will blow over."

"Might end sooner if my brother gets captured, don't you think?"

Now Harry sat up and stared at Stone. "Winston, if you have any information…I mean, I know he's your brother and all, but…"

"No, sorry," Stone said. "I don't have any idea. I was just…I know you are working with the Aurors…and I thought you might have heard where he is."

Harry shook his head. "No one has seen him since that day in Hogsmeade."

Stone nodded and seemed to put on a kind of false grin. "Well, sorry to have taken your time. I think we both have to be off to class," Stone said next and then stood.

"Just one thing," Harry said quickly as he also stood. "Why did you want to apologize to me about your brother being a Death Eater?"

Stone looked at him with some slight surprise, and then seemed to struggle a bit as he talked. "You…your parents…all those years…you have suffered at their hands. Have any of them or their family ever apologized to you?"

Harry had never received anything of the sort from anyone connected to the Death Eaters or Voldemort. And, in fact, he had never expected it.

"No," Harry said in a quiet voice. "No one ever has. Not once."

Stone now spoke in a clear strong voice. "Then, on behalf of the Stone family, we ask for your forgiveness for the actions of my brother Wallace."

Harry felt, well, he didn't know what he felt. No one had ever apologized for what had happened before. "Thank you," was all he could think to say, his voice barely above a whisper.

"And my father…he had one more message… for you, personally." Stone said, seeming to struggle again, as if it was taking an enormous effort to speak. He paused and still seemed to be struggling with getting the words out. After a few seconds of this Harry could not help but ask. "What was it?"

Now Stone's bright blue eyes were swimming with emotion and the calm demeanor had left his face and was replaced by what looked like deep sadness. Harry thought he was going to burst out crying at any moment. "My father told me to tell you 'If you find my son, do not take any half measures. If you must do what you must do, then do it without any hesitation. Because he will not have any mercy or pity for you at all.'"

Then Stone just turned without another word and was gone.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron asked as he and Harry sat for lunch in the Three Broomsticks many hours later. "Do what you must do?"

"I reckon he means I must kill him because Wallace Stone won't hesitate to kill me."

"He is a Death Eater, after all."

"And the brother of one of my students," Harry added, as he wondered how it would go over at Hogwarts if he killed Wallace Stone. In fact, Harry now wondered if there were any students at school who harbored a burning resentment of him because he had done some harm to their family members or had them locked away in Azkaban. As he recalled McGonagall's words from dinner the night before, he was sure of it.

"No worries," Ron as he picked up his roast beef sandwich. "You don't need to off him. Just give him the old _Expelliarmus_ and _Stupify_ and _Petrificus Totalus_ and he'll be out like a light."

"Right," Harry answered, but he didn't really believe that would be all it took. He looked down at his bowl of chicken soup, not really feeling hungry at all. Harry had to get away from the castle for a bit after this morning's doings. He barely remembered what he taught in first class as he went over and over what Stone had said to him. Of course, Hermione had dashed back to the office with Ginny in tow right after first class ended and his whole break was filled with him recounting all Stone had said. Then again after second class, and after third once more, with them going over and over it and twisting it around and around trying to find hidden meanings in all Stone had said and asked. Hermione even suggested he might be helping his brother and was fishing for news of how the search for him was going. After that Harry just said he needed some air and without even thinking about it he found his feet carrying him to the joke shop.

Right away Harry had noticed Ron seemed in a cheerier mood and Harry soon found out it was because business was picking up. Ron even offered to buy lunch. Soon after they had closed the shop and gotten to the Three Broomsticks and had ordered, Harry told him about Stone and the Joke Howler fiasco at breakfast.

"So, is McGonagall really in a foul mood?" Ron asked after he gulped some food.

"Foul enough to threaten you and Ginny if the Joke Howlers don't stop."

Ron's face fell. "Threaten us? With what?"

Harry shrugged. "Didn't say, but I got the hint that school won't go so well for either of you if it doesn't stop."

"Blimey, I just sold out on those bloody things this morning!"

"Who to?"

Ron leaned over the table and whispered. "Keep this to yourself but George set up the mail order business again. He paid some fourth year to carry in a bunch of order forms into Hogwarts and since opening day the owls have been coming non-stop to Diagon Alley. George ran out of Joke Howlers and other stuff and directed the last order to me. I just sent off a bunch of stuff this morning."

"McGonagall's going to be in a right state if the Joke Howlers don't stop."

"It's too late now, isn't it?" Ron said. "I can't very well get them back!"

"You could give me a list of names you sold them to and I could get the prefects to get them back."

Ron just stared at him in horror. "What? That's what…It's…customer…store owner something or another. It's like a secret!"

Harry just sighed. "Ok. But if Ginny gets kicked out, you deal with your mother."

But this threat didn't seem to faze Ron at all. "Never happen. Besides, I think this last batch will be used in house so no more ruddy owls will be carrying the Joke Howlers into the Great Hall."

"Let's hope," Harry said and knew it wouldn't come true since embarrassing your friends in front of hundreds of others was much funnier than without an audience. But Harry had other worries on his mind other than Joke Howlers and changed the subject.

"Get a chance to chat with Aberforth yet?"

"Dumbledore's brother? Nah," Ron said as he sipped some butterbeer. "Been too busy. Maybe we can get Hagrid to come down and have a few drinks with him, loosen his tongue a bit. Hagrid does know about Snape's ghost and the wand, right?"

Harry immediately filled him in all that had happened with Hagrid yesterday. "That's grand! Hagrid, Head of Gryffindor. Makes a fellow miss school even more." As Ron said this, his face looked a little sad.

"Do you and Hermione have any plans for the weekend?" Harry asked quickly to change the subject once again.

Ron brightened at once. "Yeah, she's coming down after supper tomorrow night."

Harry had a sudden disturbing thought. "She is allowed off the grounds, isn't she?"

Ron looked at him strangely. "Can't see why not. She's a professor just like you."

"And a student," Harry reminded him.

Ron just shook his head. "Won't be any problem, I'm sure." But at the same time he had a look of worry.

"It'll work out," Harry said. "Has to, because we are supposed to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to see Ollivander." That was one thing they had discussed after first class break, planning to go there in the late morning.

"Right," said Ron. "Listen mate, could you give George an order for me? I've run out of a few things."

"Sure," Harry said and after lunch they went back to the joke shop. To Ron's delight some customer's were waiting. Harry got a few nods of hello but there was none of the usual fuss which made him feel glad. Perhaps all this fame stuff was blowing over at last. Or perhaps the villagers in Hogsmeade were so used to seeing him all these years.

"Why do you close at lunch time?" asked one old witch as Ron opened the door. "It's my only free time during the day."

"Sorry, short staffed," Ron said quickly. "Hiring someone tomorrow."

"Do you have something called a 'Joke Howler'?" asked a young wizard, only a few years older than Ron and Harry by the looks of him. "I heard they're a real laugh!"

"They are, best joke product in Britain," said Harry with a enthusiasm. Despite the trouble they cause, he almost wanted to add.

"Well, if Harry Potter says so, that's good enough for me!" said the wizard and Harry had a funny thought, wondering if he should charge Ron and George for some sort of celebrity endorsement. Maybe his fame might be useful after all.

Ron gave Harry an odd look and then turned to the wizard. "Er…ran out this morning...but you can place an order and we should have them in stock in a few days."

After Ron dealt with the customers he gave Harry a list of things he needed from Diagon Alley. Harry suggested Ron just send George an owl instead so the order would get there more quickly. Ron agreed and grabbed an envelope and wrote a quite note. At the same time Harry thought he should write an account of what Stone said to him for Charlie George. It took him a bit of doing to get the wording right. He sat at a desk in the small back office of the shop as Ron dealt with more customers. After Harry was ready he took the letters to the post office and sent them by owl post to London.

As Harry walked toward Hogwarts he put his hand in his robe pockets and touched the two letters he had put there after breakfast. Suddenly he remembered what Eileen Snape had written to him. In all that had happened since this morning it had slipped his mind. He dashed back to the castle and headed straight for Snape's old quarters. Harry immediately began scanning the bookshelves and desk for a photo album but found none.

"It's got to be here somewhere," Harry said out loud.

"What is?" Snape's ghost said as it emerged from the bathroom. Harry gave a little start and his heart beat faster for a few moments. Despite believing he was getting used to Snape, he was now of the conviction that he would never get accustomed to his old potions master being a ghost.

"Your mother wrote me back," Harry told him. "And said I could have a photo album with some pictures of my mother in it that you had."

"I threw it away," Snape said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "A long time ago."

"What? But…those were pictures of my mother…as a child…I've never seen them! Why did you do that?"

"None of your business!" Snape hissed at him, then seemed to calm down a bit. "It is gone and nothing can be gained from fighting over it."

But Harry thought he knew why. "Because of her and my father, wasn't it?"

Snape refused to answer him just turned and looked at the book shelf. "I think some of these can go to the library."

"Answer me!" Harry shouted.

Snape's ghost whirled on him. "Yes!" he snarled. "She broke our friendship and later started dating that Potter! In my rage I burned the photo album!"

"You called her that…that word…that's why she broke your friendship."

Snape looked away from Harry and spoke in a heavy voice. "A rashness on my part which I have never forgiven myself for. It is partially why I am still here."

Harry said nothing and sat on the chair by the desk. "I've never seen her as a child," he spoke and all his insides felt hollow as if he had been gutted by a knife.

"She was quite lovely," Snape said in a bare whisper and Harry thought he was about to cry, if ghosts could do such a thing. A long silence stretched between ghost and mortal as they stared off in different directions. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Your mother found your will. She agreed to leave everything to Hogwarts."

Snape's ghost nodded. "Then we should pack up what we don't need and send it to the library. We can do it tonight when your Auror training ends."

"Class was canceled," Harry told him. "We can do it now."

For the next hour or so they went through all of Snape's books and selected those he wanted Harry to keep here and those he no longer needed. The collection was wide and varied, but mostly related to Potions and the Dark Arts. Snape told him he should keep some of the Dark Arts ones since he was teaching it after all.

After a while Snape asked him about Stone. "Have you kept an eye on him?"

"Better yet, I had a chat with him." Harry quickly recalled the conversation, for the fifth or sixth time already it seemed.

"So there was no mention of keys or books or Filch then?" Snape asked as he looked over the very top shelf of the bookcase, floating up as he looked.

"No," Harry answered. "Conversation was mainly about his brother. And I didn't want to start accusing him of anything without proof."

"Indeed," Snape answered and then gave Harry a rare word of praise. "A wise decision. If he is doing something nefarious we should not let him know we suspect him." Then Snape pointed at a book. "That book there, Potter, you should use that one for your classes."  
Harry reached up and pulled it down. It was dusty and old with a worn and cracked leather cover. The title was in gold lettering in what Harry thought was Russian.

"You can read Russian?" he asked in surprise.

"So could you if you knew the right spell," Snape replied. "Your main limitation as a wizard Potter is that you lack imagination. Just because you don't know how to do something doesn't mean it can't be done or even learned."

Then Harry remembered something. "This book we need…that was taken…you said it was hard to decipher. Why?"

"The language is an ancient one, from the Middle East, which is no longer spoken by anyone. Therefore, its pronunciation is unknown."

"So the spell must be pronounced out loud to use it?"

"Possibly," Snape answered as he pointed to another book which was too high for Harry to reach so he used his wand to bring it down. "For the library," Snape said and Harry moved it to the now growing pile for the library. "No matter if the incantation needs to be read aloud or not, a non-verbal incantation would have to be thought of in the correct pronunciation also."

"Maybe there is a spell that can help us learn its pronunciation?" Harry ventured.

Snape just sighed. "Potter in the seven years since you have learn you were a wizard, were you ever able to make something out of nothing?"

Harry thought he had Snape now. "Sure, I've made water and refilled bottles with wine and mead."

"You thought you did," Snape informed him. "Such products came from somewhere else, is all. The water is the easiest because it is in the air all around us as water moisture. The wine and mead are bit trickier, but I am sure some unlucky person in the castle or Hogsmeade found their stocks of spirits less than they thought the next morning." He looked at Harry in a serious manner. "Were you and your friends drinking on school grounds?'

"No," Harry said swiftly, feeling himself for just a moment like he was still a student under Snape's gaze. "Just…it was Hagrid and Professor Slughorn…when I learned about the memory of when Tom Riddle asked him about Horcruxes."

Snape was unaware of this information and Harry quickly told him the story as he took down more books Snape kept pointing to.

"Slughorn," Snape muttered in some distaste after Harry finished the brief tale. "My old potions master, a fine man in the classroom, but of such extravagant tastes it clouded his judgment outside of it. Now if he told Riddle how to make…"

"No," Harry interrupted swiftly. "Hermione figures Riddle, ah, Voldemort already knew how to make a Horcrux, he was just confirming some things he was a bit unsure of."

"A possible theory but it explains much about Slughorn, why he was in hiding for year, and why he chose to return to Hogwarts where he thought he was safe. Fortunately for him Voldemort did not come searching for him once I became headmaster."

"Right," Harry said, and they were now a bit off track. "So…about this language?"

"No spell could help you understand how to pronounce it since such knowledge is lost to the past. It was never recorded in any way in which it can be retrieved. It does not exist in anyone's memory to be revealed. It was, but now it is no more."

Harry grasped what Snape was driving at. "I think you are saying that even if we recover this book we may not be able to use it." Harry didn't know whether to feel sad or glad at this knowledge.

"Perhaps. But not all is lost yet. Many gifted linguists have been able to discover the secrets of ancient languages. I was working on that very problem before I died," Snape said, pointing to a group of three books on potions. "For the library."

"Any luck?" Harry asked as he took down the books.

"I was corresponding with a wizard in Egypt who may be able to aid us. The letters should still be in my desk."

"Egypt?" Harry said in surprise. "Hey…Bill Weasley! He used to work there. Maybe…"

"Maybe no," snapped Snape. "You are forgetting yourself, Potter. We do not wish anyone to know what our intentions are…the implications…are too drastic."

"Why? Is it illegal to raise the dead?"

"Just think for one second, Potter, please!" Snape said in exasperation. "How can something be illegal if it has never been done before or which most think is impossible to do?"

Harry suddenly did feel very stupid. "Oh. Right. Then why…wait…if people knew we could resurrect the dead…then they would want us to do it for them…for their dead relatives!"

"Exactly," Snape replied, as if it was very obvious.

Then Harry had a mind numbing thought. "I could resurrect… you!"

"NO!" Snape shouted, turning in a rage on Harry, who was so surprised he dropped a stack of books he had just taken off the shelf. "You will do no such thing!"

Harry didn't say a word, just nodded and then used his wand to move the books to the library stack. After a few moments of silence and moving books Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why not?"

Snape's ghost just sighed. "Because…there is nothing for me here."

"Your mother…your job…"

"Nothing," Snape said in heavy voice. "Now let this go, Potter, and never mention it again."

Understanding dawned on Harry. There was nothing in this mortal life for Snape, nothing because who he wanted and loved was gone and would not want him even if she was resurrected.

A long, very quiet hour later Harry and Snape departed, the latter to go continue his search of the castle for Voldemort's wand while Harry and moved four large boxes of books to the library using a Hover Charm. He attracted a few stares from passing students, and even had offers of help from some older ones but said he was fine. After dropping off the books to a very surprised Madam Pince, who gladly took them, saying that she was hoping to get Professor Snape's collection, Harry finally was free and decided to go back to his office and try to do a little prep work for next week since he had a busy weekend ahead of him.

As he sat in the office his mind drifted from his work to the three problems at hand. First, find Voldemort's phoenix core wand and then destroy it if possible. Second, find that damn book and deal with Snape's plans for his mother. Third, find out what Stone and Filch were up to, if anything.

Come to think of it, there were more problems and mysteries. Who broke into and damaged his quarters on the first night? Filch or Peeves? But why? And what was with the key Filch had and where did he get it? Was it the Key to Hogwarts? Certainly he found it in the recent past, since Snape's mother said the school could not get into her son's quarters over the summer. After a long time thinking of this, Harry had no more answers. He desperately wanted to tell Ginny and Hermione and Ron about all that was going on, but he feared their reactions if they knew what Snape had planned. And Snape was right. If somehow they discovered a way to resurrect the dead, that knowledge would surely cause more harm than good in the world.

For a moment Harry's mind filled with all those who had died. He saw the faces of his parents, and then Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Dobby, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and many others. With just a hair of theirs could he resurrect them? Was Snape right?

And he felt a glow of warmth flowing through him as he wondered what it would like to have them all back. And just as suddenly Harry felt a cold shudder, knowing that others could also come back if such knowledge was made available, Death Eaters and their Lord who would try to kill him for good this time. Was all of Voldemort burnt to nothing or was there a shred of his human remains left? How much did I really know about Voldemort, Harry thought next. Just bits and pieces of his life from the memories Dumbledore had managed to collect after much effort.

And where could he have hidden his wand? Was it foolish to think Stone and his brother were trying to resurrect him? Harry did not know and had no way of knowing. No, if it was possible to resurrect the dead, Harry would not risk that knowledge becoming widely known, not for all the happiness he would experience if he could resurrect those he had lost. When the time came, if it came, he would help Snape and only Snape and then bid him goodbye forever he hoped.

But…his mother. What would happen if she came back to life? How would she react? Would she be angry or happy? Would she even understand that she had been dead? Where would she go? How could Harry keep her a secret? Would he want to keep her a secret? There were too many unanswerable questions and Harry was numb at the thought of all the implications. It was just too…complicated.

That night at supper, McGonagall made the announcement about Hagrid being appointed Head of Gryffindor House, which brought lots of cheers and yells from the Gryffindor table, along with scattered applause from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, with only some looks of disbelief from the Slytherins. Hagrid was almost in tears he was so happy, but kept control of himself. Madam Hooch also announced the date of the first Quidditch match, the second weekend in October, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She also suggested that team captains have their teams picked by no later than the middle of September. Harry glanced over at Ginny and saw her face had fallen a bit when this first match was announced. After dinner Harry joined all the Gryffindors as they congratulated Hagrid and he almost broke down in tears again.

"Blimey," said Seamus as he stood looking at the size of Hagrid. "I reckon he won't fit in the Fat Lady's portal hole!"

"Oh, I am sure we can expand it," Hermione added. "We are wizards' and witches after all."

They hung about chatting with Hagrid for a few more minutes and then he finally couldn't take anymore congratulations and left before he completely broke down.

"What is the Head of House supposed to do, anyways?" Dean asked as they filed out of the Great Hall.

"Make sure all is well in the house," said Hermione. "Enforce discipline and make sure all students are doing their work and…well, it's a long list. I think I had better go have a chat with Hagrid about this."

And after quick goodbyes Hermione dashed after Hagrid. After she left Harry found a few moments to be alone with Ginny who was fuming about the Quidditch schedule.

"Always Gryffindor first game of the season!" Ginny said in exasperation as they slowly walked toward Gryffindor Tower, Harry carrying Ginny's book bag. "I think it's a plot to set us back from the start."

"You'll do grand. Have you set a try out day yet?"

"This Sunday," she said. "You'll be there, right? I mean in the bleachers, not on the field."

Harry was about to say yes when he suddenly remembered he had to help transfer prisoners to and from Azkaban.

Ginny swore softly under her breath. "Won't anything go right? "

"Cheer up. Hagrid is head of House now, that's a bright spot, isn't it?"

Ginny grinned. "Sure is. You knew, didn't you?"

"McGonagall asked me to keep quiet about it," Harry said. He stopped and motioned to a bench in the hallway, which he and Ginny sat on, close enough they were almost touching knees. As Harry explained how he had been asked to persuade Hagrid to be Head of House, many students walked past them, on their way back to their dormitories after dinner, some giving them looks, and many whispering. More than a few of the girls gave Ginny what seemed like envious glances, as if to ask what did she have to hook the famous Harry Potter.

"Everyone knows," Ginny said after it was a bit less crowded. "Been getting my fair share of odd looks and behind the back whispers."

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked, a bit worried.

She just grinned. "Not at all. If that's my punishment for loving you I'll take it any day."

Harry felt a hot flush come over his face as she said that. "Me, too," was all he could manage to sputter.

Ginny leaned in closer and then whispered to him. "I know we said tomorrow night, but…I am free now."

"So am I," Harry said as he gulped, all caution thrown to the wind, and in an instant they were walking briskly to the seventh floor. Just as they neared the corridor with the tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy and his trolls, Harry heard a voice and saw an approaching light.

"Come now, Mrs. Norris," said the voice of Mr. Filch in his soothing way when he talked to his cat. "We'll check the next one."

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pushed her toward an alcove.

"Your cloak!" she whispered. "In my bag!" Swiftly Harry had the invisibility cloak out and over them, both of them crouching a bit lower so it would cover them entirely.

Filch rounded the corner carrying a lamp in his left hand, with Mrs. Norris trailing as usual. Harry held his breath for a second for he had always suspected Mrs. Norris could look through invisibility cloaks or at least sense someone was there. Sure enough, she stopped and seemed to be staring right at him and mewed loudly.

"What is it?" Filch asked. He stopped and seemed to sniff the air. "Peeves! If you're about, be wise to make yourself scarce!"

He waited a second and when he got no answer he just kept walking. Harry motioned for him and Ginny to follow and soon they were rounding another corner. There Filch stopped, in front of a blank section of wall near a window that was casting the last rays of daylight into the corridor. Filch fished in his coat pocket and soon produced the Key to Hogwarts.

Harry's breath caught again as he watched Filch. He could tell Ginny was bursting to speak but he motioned for her to keep quiet by pressing a finger to his lips.

Filch took the key and went to the wall. He pressed the key flat against the stones and…nothing happened.

Several times he moved the key and each time nothing happened, all the while muttering to himself but too low for Harry to catch any of the words. Finally, he seemed satisfied.

"Not here," he muttered louder, and then moved along down the corridor. Twice more he stopped at blank sections of wall and twice more he examined them with the key. Finally Filch entered a small dead end corridor and with three blank walls. Filch examined one of them and again nothing happened so he tried the second one. After the third stone, suddenly there was a reaction. The key began to glow in a bluish pale light and then the brick slid inwards, then the bricks surrounding it began to turn and move and slowly an archway was revealed, much like the one behind the Leaky Cauldron that led to Diagon Alley.

"There it is," Filch said to his cat. "He said it had to be here somewhere. Let's have a look, shall we?"

And then Filch and Mrs. Norris entered the archway. As they did so, the lamp lit up the dark space. Harry and Ginny edged closer and closer, finally at an angle where they could see into the archway.

Inside the lamp of Filch seemed to be moving away. Harry motioned for them to go inside but in the gloom Harry could see she was worried. "What's going on?" she whispered in fear.

"Filch is up to no good is what," Harry whispered back.

"You're a professor," she said. "You don't need to sneak about!"

"It's…complicated…just…trust me, Okay?"

"Always," she whispered and then kissed him quickly. Harry felt warm all over as they moved into the room behind the secret archway. For some reason he thought of taking Ginny for a walk in the forest and he thought of a forest he knew and then…something happened.

As soon as they stepped inside there was a sudden breathtaking reaction in the room. The light from Filch's lantern was gone and in its place was the light of a setting sun. Inside it was like…like walking into a different world. They were in a forest it seemed, and there were trees and birds chirping and the sun setting just above the tree tops. In the gathering dusk they saw a brook that went through the forest, babbling and gurgling as it stretched off until it disappeared beyond a bend. A little farther on in a stand of trees Harry thought he saw a pond, or maybe it was just a pool of water.

"Harry…where are we?" Ginny asked aloud, full of worry and fear.

Harry was about to tell her to lower her voice but he could no longer see Filch, his cat, or his lamp light anywhere.

"I don't know," Harry said, but something tugged at his mind, that this place was familiar. And then he remembered. "The Forest of Dean," he said in awe. "This is where Ron destroyed the locket, where I got the sword from the pond."

"That's…impossible," Ginny answered in an awed tone of voice.

Harry removed the cloak, stuffed it back in the bag, and they stood there in the sunlight, feeling its warmth. "After seven years being a wizard," Harry said. "I'm ready to believe anything."

Harry started to walk forward, intending to go toward the pond to confirm what he believed, and was just taking Ginny's hand, when behind them there was a grinding and scraping noise and to their horror the brick archway began to close up.

"Harry! The door!"

They raced back to it but it was shut in an instant and then it was gone. All that they could see were the trees and bushes of the forest.

"What'll we do?" Ginny asked in a quavering voice. "How will we get out?"

"It's got to be here," Harry said as he took out his wand. "We just need to find it."

For twenty minutes Harry and Ginny tried every spell they knew to make the archway reappear but nothing worked. By the time they gave up the sun had set and it was growing darker. They both used their wands to make a light.

"Why did it close?" Ginny asked.

"Filch must have left…or…we got too far from the archway," Harry said, but knew right away that he didn't sound convincing.

"Maybe we are really in the Forest of Dean and can Apparate to somewhere else?" Ginny hopefully suggested. Harry nodded, and then held onto Ginny and tried to Apparate away, concentrating on sending them to Hogwarts.

But nothing happened.

"We're still in Hogwarts," Harry said in frustration. "Still in that room. We haven't gone anywhere. So we can't Apparate. It just looks like the Forest of Dean."

"Why the Forest of Dean?"

"Don't know," Harry replied. "Maybe…it's from my memory…I was thinking of taking you for a walk in a forest. Maybe we can think of a place and the room will turn into it."

"The Burrow!" Ginny said before Harry could say anything else. In a flash the scene around them whirled and shifted and suddenly they were standing right outside the front door to the Burrow. Through a window they could see the kitchen where Ron, George, Percy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having pie and tea.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted as she raced toward the front door. In a second they were inside, relieved to be there, and then they just stopped by the entrance to the kitchen. No one looked at them and just kept on with what they were doing.

"So Harry says to the man, 'Best joke product in Britain'," Ron was saying, not even looking at where Harry and Ginny stood. "And he says if Harry Potter says its good then I'll buy the lot. Or something like that."

George put on a big smile. "You know, we can make up some adverts, put Harry's picture on it and…"

"You'll do no such thing!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her two sons as she stood to start clearing away dishes. "Leave Harry alone! He's got enough to do with being a professor and his Auror training. Imagine, plastering his picture all over in an advert! Ronald Weasley, how could you even think of doing that to your best friend?"

"It was George's idea!"

"It doesn't matter," she said crossly. "Don't even mention it to, Harry. He'll say yes just because you are his friends. But no good will come of it!"

After George and Ron reluctantly agreed, Mrs. Weasley turned and looked right at Harry and Ginny and then walked to the door, brushing right past them

"I felt a breeze. Who left the door opened?" she said and then closed it, and returned to the kitchen.

"They can't see us," Harry whispered in shock. "Can they?"

"No," said Ginny in equal shock. "And the invisibility cloak is in my bag, so they should be able to see us. Nor can they hear us. But we can hear them. And touch things. I opened the door."

To prove if this was still true she reached out and picked up a fork from the table and dropped it to the floor. All the Weasleys gave a start and looked at the place where the fork had been.

"Who did that?" Mrs. Weasley scowled as she picked up the fork. No one answered and she looked at her sons in turn.

Percy looked indignant. "Playing tricks is not my style, Mother. You must know by now who the joker in this family is."

Her eyes flashed straight to George. "Wait a sec," he said. "You know I'll take the blame for any good jokes, but that, that's not even a joke, it's just…it's nothing."

Mr. Weasley finally spoke. "Perhaps we have a ghost in the house."

He tried to sound light-hearted but they all went quiet and looked around before Ron just laughed. "Ghosts can't touch things. Harry said Snape can't…"

"RON!" Harry shouted and Ron stopped speaking, but because he realized he had said too much, not because he had heard Harry.

"Professor Snape is dead, poor man. He can't do anything at all," Mrs. Weasley said as she moved dishes to the sink with her wand.

Ron nodded and recovered nicely. "Right. Just Snape told us about ghosts in sixth year. Said they can't touch anything."

"Quite true," said Percy as he stood. "But I'm surprised you didn't know that in first year, Ron. Well, I'm off to London. If you solve the mystery of the dropped fork please send an owl. Thank you for dinner, Mother."

"Are you sure you can't stay for the night?" she said as he hugged her.

"No,…er…well, must be at the Ministry early tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Mr. Weasley said, looking at Percy with half a grin.

"Oh…right," said Percy, getting flustered. "Just…have plans, that's all."

"Do they involve a certain lady from the Department of Magical Transportation?" George asked in a teasing tone.

"Why you…you…none of your business!" Percy said in rising anger.

"I guess that's a 'yes'," Ron said, joining in the teasing.

"And I suppose Hermione is not spending the weekend with you?" Percy shot back at Ron.

Ron just grinned. "She sure is."

"See, Perce," George continued. "No need to be embarrassed about your girlfriend. I mean, unless she looks like a hag."

Ron doubled over in laughter at that comment, and Harry and Ginny couldn't help but giggle a little as Percy looked like he wanted to pull out his wand and hex his two brothers.

"Easy boys," Mr. Weasley said. The whole time Mrs. Weasley just stood there looking at Percy with worry and then at Ron and George with a disapproving look.

"When are we going to get to meet her?" she finally asked as Percy seemed to calm down.

"Soon…I promise," Percy said. "For dinner?"

Mrs. Weasley agreed and then in a few seconds Percy was out the door. As Percy was leaving Harry grabbed Ginny by the arm and took the chance to slide out the door also. After Percy Apparated away they stood there and wondered what in blazes was going on.

"This is the strangest room I have even been in Hogwarts," Harry said and Ginny agreed. That was a saying a lot as they had both been in the Room of Requirement in its many versions and the Chamber of Secrets.

"They can't see us or hear us," Ginny said, casting a worried look back at the kitchen.

"But it seems like this is happening right now, in real time," said Harry. "It's not a memory or a vision. That story Ron told happened today at lunchtime."

"It's like…we can go anywhere and hear and see anyone," Ginny added. "Felt like we were spying."

Harry just looked at her in astonishment. "Of course! That's what the room is for! You can go here and there and see and hear whatever and whoever you need to keep an eye on!"

"But who would make such a room?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know."

"Or maybe it was built for fun, to travel to different places and enjoy different things," Ginny offered. "We can touch things, move things, enjoy ourselves."

Harry almost laughed at the thought of this. "I bet we could go to the best room in the Savoy Hotel in London and…"

But as he spoke the scene whirled and shifted and soon they found themselves in a hotel room.

"The Savoy," Harry said in awe as he saw the letterhead on a sheet of paper on a desk in the room. "Have to be careful what we say and think."

"Bloody hell!" Ginny almost screamed as a naked man came out of the bathroom and walked toward the bed where his clothes were laid out.

"Hogwarts!" Harry said quickly, hugging Ginny and covering her eyes. The scene shifted again and soon they were standing outside the castle's front gate, in the dark and cool night air looking up at the many lights of Hogwarts.

"That was…interesting," Ginny said with small laugh.

"Which part?" Harry teased. "The hotel or the naked man?"

"The hotel, of course. He's a bit old for me. And anyways I've already got a man," she said and gave Harry a hug. Then her face looked worried again. "So…now what? We are outside of Hogwarts definitely."

"But we are still inside the castle now," said Harry, the scene causing him to feel a bit disoriented. He felt cold, he felt the breeze on his face, could smell the woods, but he also knew he was inside the castle. Yet he was seeing it from outside. Funny that the scene didn't shift to inside the castle when he had said "Hogwarts". Maybe…maybe Hogwarts was protected from this room. As Harry tried to explain this theory to Ginny both of them found that they were getting a headache from the many complications that they had come across in such a short time.

Finally Ginny returned to the central problem. "Harry…how we going to get out of here?"

"Don't know….we can't Apparate like the house-elves can," he replied, his voice trailing off. Then Ginny whirled on him, her eyes wide.

"Kreacher!"

"What?"

"Kreacher…he's a house-elf!"

Harry suddenly understood. "Kreacher!" Harry yelled and then with a loud _crack_ the old house-elf appeared before them. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with relief

"Master Harry?" Kreacher asked in confusion and seemed to be looking everywhere. "You called but I cannot see you."

"I'm right in front of you," Harry said, sounding confused also.

Then with a _snapping_ sound a ball of light appeared in Kreacher's hand. Then it floated in the air.

"Ah, Master Harry and Miss Weasley," he said as he bowed. "Old Kreacher is here." He stood up and looked around and his face twisted into a grimace of distaste. "Why are you in this old room?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in surprise. "What do you see Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"It is just an empty room, very dusty, Master. House-elves of Hogwarts have not cleaned in here for ages." The last was said with reproach. "Cannot Master or Miss Weasley see as Kreacher sees?"

"No," said Harry. "We think we are outside the gates of Hogwarts. We are trapped in this room and cannot get out. The door disappeared."

"I cannot see any door."

"Then we need your help Kreacher."

"By all means, Master. Where to?"

"My office," Harry said and then without a word Kreacher extended his old hands and Harry and Ginny took one each. In a flash they Apparate and soon they were inside Harry's office.

"Will that be all Master?" Kreacher asked as Harry and Ginny heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Kreacher…thank you." Harry said and then Kreacher bowed once more and was gone with another loud _crack_.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny sighed in relief again as she sagged into a chair. "What in the world was with that room?"

"Seems like just one more of Hogwart's secrets," Harry said. "The question is, why Filch was in there."

"And what's with that key he had?"

Harry hesitated to answer her. Again he found himself in a position where he felt he must lie, but this time decided to make it an omission of truth than a bold lie. "I've seen it before. He used it to open Snape's quarters my first night."

"Did it glow, like it was magic?"

"It didn't glow when he opened Snape's quarters." That was odd, Harry thought after he had told Ginny. "But he just used it like a regular key in the lock."

"But he pressed it against the bricks and it glowed," Ginny said. "Filch's a Squib! If it is a magic key, how could he use it?"

But Harry had no answers. For a long while they talked about this and then finally Harry realized it was getting late and Ginny should be back in her dormitory. They had one last kiss good night and then parted ways near Gryffindor Tower. After another long busy day Harry finally got to bed, lamenting the fact that once again he had forgotten to learn how to make it softer and wider. After a few uncomfortable moments, he just drifted off to sleep, hoping there would be no more surprises this weekend, but knowing that was not likely to happen.


	9. Chapter 9 Of Witches and Wands

**Professor Potter Chapter 9 Of Witches and Wands**

Harry had always loved Saturdays at Hogwarts and this one more than any other for he finally had a chance to really rest after three days of unbelievable turmoil and shocks. No squeaky house-elf voice woke Harry on Saturday and he dozed through most of the morning, finally crawling out of bed around 10:30. After a quick shower, he looked at his clothes trying to decide what to wear to Diagon Alley. His clothes were still in his trunk, Harry not yet having the time or energy to remove Snape's clothing from the wardrobe that was near the bed. Just after he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, a knock came to his door.

"Morning sleepy-head," said Ginny as she and Hermione came in the room. "So, this is where Snape was plotting to make life miserable for you all those years." She looked around and her face took on a slight look of disgust. "Gloomy, isn't it?"

"Bit," Harry said. "Had no trouble finding it?"

"We asked a sixth year Slytherin at breakfast," Hermione said as she handed him a plate of toast with strawberry jam "Thought you might be hungry. Breakfast is almost over."

"Thanks," Harry replied and he sat on the sofa and ate while the girls looked around. Ginny noticed his clothes which were scattered on the bed and around his trunk.

"You haven't even unpacked yet?" she admonished him.

"Don't know what to do with Snape's clothes. They're still in the wardrobe."

"Give them away," said Snape as he floated into the room from the side wall. "I have no more need of them."

Ginny let out a small shriek at the sight of Snape and Hermione turned pale and her eyes bulged slightly. "He is a ghost!"

"How observant, Miss Granger," Snape coolly replied. "And unoriginal. Exactly what Miss Weasley said if I recall. By the way Miss Weasley, what are you doing in a professor's quarters?"

"I invited her, Severus," Harry said with some impatience. "Listen, Hermione and I are off to Diagon Alley to see Ollivander. Any suggestions as to what to ask him?" Harry said around a mouthful of toast and jam.

"Don't get crumbs on my sofa, Potter," Snape said in irritation, ignoring Harry's question.

"Not yours anymore, is it?" Ginny said to him, recovering from her surprise at seeing Snape again and his inquisitorial manner.

"Manners, Miss Weasley or I shall remember to drop by the Headmistress' office to apprise her of what I saw in the Room of Requirement the other night," said Snape in his old sinister way.

Harry just sighed. "I thought we agreed that was none of your business."

"And I am not used to being treated so rudely," said Snape, staring at Ginny sharply with his coal black eyes.

"Sorry," Ginny said in an airy way and Harry felt like she did not really mean it.

Snape just stared at her for a moment and then turned to Harry. "You had a question for me, Potter?"

"What should we ask Ollivander?"

The question was directed at Snape but Hermione answered. "I think we should start with the history of the two wands. How he made them, when, and what happened when Tom Riddle first got his."

"Always speaking out of turn, aren't we, Miss Granger?" Snape said with a sneer and Harry just glared at him as Hermione looked like she had just been chastised back in potions class.

"Severus…" Harry began in a low growl but to his surprise it was Hermione who fought back, her eyes hard and determined now.

"Look…Severus…" she said and Snape's ghostly face started to contort in rage. "If you will stop being yourself for a while, we might make some progress on this quest."

"Here, here," said Ginny in approval. "And please stop popping in an out at unexpected times. It's not good for my nerves."

Snape's rage boiled as he spoke. "How I wish I was mortal again for just one brief moment."

"Enough," said Harry in a firm voice, as he stood and looked at all three of them in turn. "We have got to work together. Severus, I asked you kindly to quit it with the insults. And…ladies…let's all try to get along, shall we?" Hermione and Ginny just nodded, but both looked a bit put out. Then Harry turned back to Snape. "If you want us to do what you asked stop treating us like we are still your students."

No one said anything for a moment. Then Snape spoke, looking at Hermione and it was as if nothing had happened. "Also ask Ollivander if Potter's wand can be used to detect its twin."

"Certainly," said Hermione, who looked like she was still ready for a fight with Snape's ghost. Then without another word Snape's ghost floated up through the ceiling.

Hermione let out a big sigh. "Well, his personality certainly hasn't changed."

"No," said Ginny with some disgust as she sat on Harry's bed. "The old git." Then she got off the bed and looked at in puzzlement. "Harry, how can you sleep on this thing? It's hard as a rock."

"Not well," he said, although he had been so tired of late he had slept like a log last night. "Ah…Hermione do you know how…" But he didn't need to say anymore as it was Ginny who took out her wand and began casting spells left and right to the amazement of Harry and Hermione. Soon the bed was wider and looked softer, Snape's clothes were taken out of the wardrobe and stack neatly by the desk, and Harry's clothes were picked up and hung and folded neatly in the wardrobe, except a small pile that needed to be washed which Ginny left in his trunk.

"Wow," said Harry and Hermione together after the sudden burst of activity subsided.

"Mum taught it all to me over the summer," Ginny said with a grin. "Said 'A good housewife needs to know how to take care of her house and her husband!'"

Hermione laughed as Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "So…er…thanks," he finally said.

"Not at all," Ginny replied. "Now what should we do with Snape's things?"

Most of his clothing consisted of black suits and capes and robes with white shirts and underclothes. "I suppose we can donate them to some charity," said Harry. "We can ask in Diagon Alley."

"Wish I could go with you," Ginny said, a little down at the mouth.

"Want anything?" Hermione asked.

"No…just...be careful," and they both said they would. Soon Harry had his shoes on and a jacket and they were out the door.

As they walked past the Slytherin dorm Harry stepped back by Ginny's side behind Hermione and she started to whisper to him.

"Haven't had a chance to tell her about that crazy room yet. Too many nosy gits about at breakfast."

"I'll do it."

"Do what?" said Hermione as she turned around a suspicious look on her face. "You two aren't planning any,,,oh, never mind."

Harry knew she had been about to admonish them again for trying to sneak off and be alone but then thought better of it.

After goodbyes to a glum looking Ginny, Harry and Hermione made their way to Hogsmeade. Harry had one brief moment of worry wondering if Hermione was actually allowed off school grounds but no one came to stop her and nothing magical happened to prevent her leaving.

Soon they were in Ron's joke shop and Hermione ran straight into his arms despite Ron being busy talking to a customer.

"Hermione!" he said in surprise, his ears turning a bit red as she hugged him. They separated and beamed at each other. "Bit busy now," he said in a low voice and then glanced sheepishly at an old witch who seemed to be buying a love potion.

"Did you use this on him, deary?" she asked Hermione as she held up a small pink love potion bottle.

Hermione grinned. "No need to, although I often wanted to just to get him to confess how he really felt."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed in a slightly indignant tone as Harry had a good laugh at his friend's discomfort.

The old witch joined in the mirth. "Well, I'm going to slip a few drops into old Gerald's tea tonight and see if he doesn't sweep me off to bed!"

Ron and Harry just glanced at each other and couldn't help but laughing at what she said. "Right, ah…that's 4 Galleons and 5 Sickles," Ron told the witch and she gladly paid up and soon left, humming softly to herself.

Hermione sighed. "I hope I still have that spark when I'm her age."

Again Ron and Harry just looked at each other, eyes wide. "Er…yeah," said Ron. "So, off to see Ollivander, yeah?"

"Yeah," said Harry. He looked around and made sure the shop was empty and then made up his mind about something. "But first I have to tell you what happened to Ginny and me last night."

As he told the story Ron and Hermione couldn't help but utter surprised exclamations and looks of disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" Ron asked in amazement after Harry finished.

"Of course, he isn't," Hermione said in admonishment. "Hogwarts has many secrets that have been lost. This room sounds like something one of the original founders would have made…just to keep an eye on things. But who built it?"

"Slytherin," said Harry automatically.

"No doubt," added Ron and Hermione thought it was possible but uncertain. Then Ron looked at Harry in surprise. "You mean that dropped fork was you guys? And you heard everything we said?"

"Everything," said Harry. "And no, I don't think I want to be on any adverts for the joke shop."

"No worries," Ron said. "Once Mum heard that she put an end to it."

"Can we please get back to the topic at hand?" said Hermione, with some frustration. "This key. What is it and how did Filch get it?"

"Snape said it's the Key to Hogwarts," Harry blurted out and then he found himself telling another story.

"Helga Hufflepuff?" Ron said in surprise after Harry was finished once more. "Why in blazes would she make a Key to Hogwarts?"

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Oh…I want to go to the library…right now!" said Hermione.

"After we see Ollivander," Harry said quickly since Hermione really did seem like she wanted to dash straight back to Hogwarts.

"Right," Hermione said. "I can't believe all the things that have happened and term is only three days old!" Then she looked at Harry, her eyes narrowing. "You haven't left anything out have you?"

"No," he said quickly. "That's the lot." Harry was terrible at lying and Hermione kept looking at him but Ron was speaking and she shifted her attention to him.

"Harry…you said the key glowed blue…like it was magic?" Ron asked.

"Filch can't do magic!" Hermione said impatiently. "But…maybe…maybe it's the key…maybe it knows Filch is a Squib, that some magic blood is in him somewhere…and it can detect it."

"Squib's don't have a drop of magic blood!' Ron said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course they do," said Hermione as if that was obvious also. "At least one of their parents is a wizard or witch. Squibs just…well, I have a theory on Squibs."

"Of course you do," said Ron and Harry together but Hermione ignored their jibe and kept talking.

"Squibs seem to repress the magic in them as if something bad happened to them and the magic can't come out. I mean…look at Neville. First year he said his family thought he was a Squib until he was eight years old, right? But he has a nervous disposition, so maybe he couldn't bring the magic out because he was trying too hard or he was too scared to fail…or something."

"You mean a Squib is someone with a mental problem?" Ron asked half in jest.

"No," said Hermione in exasperation. "That's not what I mean at all. Squibs just can't get the magic out. Like when you know something and it's on the tip of your tongue but you can't remember what it is."

"So," Harry said. "What you mean is Filch has magic blood, can do magic, but has never been able to draw it out. And now this key can sense the magic in him?"

"Exactly!" said Hermione in triumph but then her face fell as both Ron and Harry looked skeptical.

"I dunno," said Ron. "I mean...it sounds right…but…could a Squib become a wizard or witch?"

"It is uncertain," Hermione answered. "They certainly have it in them but it's been repressed somehow. I'm sure there are Squibs even in Muggle born children, who have the ability to do magic but just don't know it and go on as if everything is normal, which to them it is."

"Guess it would be better not to know you could possibly do magic than be a Squib," Harry said, then looked at Hermione. "How old were you when you knew you could do magic?"

"You've never asked me that before, either of you," she said, blushing a little, and then casting her eyes down.

"Just…always thought you could always do magic,' said Ron. "Since you're so brilliant at it."

Hermione was now quite pink, and when she looked up and smiled at Ron, Harry could see all she felt for him. "Thanks," was all she could manage to say at first. They waited a moment and she took a deep breath and then began the tale. "I was six. I went to a party, a birthday party for one of my school mates. My Mum went with me, since I was so young. And they played a game with a hollow donkey…a piñata… filled with sweets that was hanging from the ceiling. You had to strike it with a plastic baton to break it open and get the sweets out. They blindfolded you, so it was hard to see. A few children took a turn and missed, so I had a go. But…my Mum tells it better since she saw it...but I had just picked up the baton to hit it and…I was concentrating real hard on hitting the donkey and getting all the sweets for myself…and something happened. The baton shot out my hand and hit the donkey dead on and it burst open…and all the sweets shot over and landed at my feet, even though I wasn't standing under it."

Harry and Ron looked at her with wide eyes. "So…was it a good haul?" Ron asked and that caused the three of them to crack up.

After a moment Hermione's face fell a bit. "My Mum was so embarrassed, and of course she thought something was wrong with me. Because other strange things began to happen…I caused the salt shaker to fly across the table right into my hand when I was seven. And… other things…so….well, I had to see a doctor…a special doctor."

Harry looked at her in horror. "They took you to a psychologist?"

Hermione just nodded and Ron looked from one to the other in puzzlement. "What kind of doctor is that?"

"A doctor for people with…problems," Harry said quietly.

"Mental problems," Hermione added, now very red in the face.

"Bloody Muggles!" Ron swore and then looked horrified as he remembered who he was talking about. "Oh! Sorry…I mean, your parents…not that they…"

"No, Ron, it's okay, I don't blame them," Hermione quickly said. "They had no idea…neither did I. How could we?"

"And then you got a letter from Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes, September 19, 1990. My eleventh birthday," Hermione said quietly. "I was having a party…just me and my parents…I…I didn't have any friends at school…I was… odd…so...well, anyways, an owl came and delivered a letter and…my whole world changed…for the better."

She looked at them in turn and tears filled her eyes and they both came at her as one and hugged her tight and Hermione shed a few more tears and for a long moment they just stayed like that.

Then the shop bell rang as the front door opened and they sprang apart.

"Ah…sorry…this is the Weasley brothers joke shop, yes?" asked a middle-aged witch in brown robes, with straight black hair and look of self-confidence about her.

"Certainly," said Ron in a thick voice, struggling to hide his emotions. Behind him Hermione and Harry had both turned away and Hermione wiped her eyes. "How can I help you?"

She strode forward and extended a hand which a puzzled Ron shook. "Celeste Robbins," she said. "Ministry of Magic, Department of Accounting. And you must be Ronald Weasley. I am here to advise you on how to file your taxes and take care of the books properly."

"What?" Ron asked in puzzlement. "I didn't ask for any help."

"No," she said pleasantly. "No one ever does. We provide it free of charge. Give you some advice, tell you how things are done, and then you are on your own. Now, I'd like to see the books, please."

"Books?" Ron said, very confused and looked to Hermione and Harry for help. After about fifteen minutes, in which Hermione helped Ron find all his receipts and the accounting witch began to go over things with Ron, Hermione and Harry said quick goodbyes and Ron almost looked like he wanted to be leaving with them. He told them to be careful and soon they were outside the shop.

"Poor Ron," Hermione said with a worried glance back at the shop. "They should really teach business at Hogwarts."

"Maybe you can get McGonagall to add a new course." They then had a small chuckle after Harry made a joke about getting Mundungus Fletcher and Ludo Bagman in to teach about business ethics.

"I never knew that about you," Harry said after a moment of silence between them. "Sorry. Should have asked ages ago."

"No," she replied. "It's better you didn't. I would have just made up some silly story and lied to you. Ages ago you would have given me a merciless ribbing if I had told the truth."

Harry gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, most likely."

She smiled at him. "You could do magic since you were a baby, couldn't you? I saw the picture of you on that broom."

"But I didn't know it because…because…"

"No one was around who was willing to explain it," Hermione finished for him, said quietly and with a look of concern on her face as she saw how this topic was affecting Harry's mood.

"Right," Harry said, and then tried to sound cheerful, but didn't do a good job of it. "Least your parents accepted you for what you were."

"What a shock that letter was, to all of us," Hermione answered him quickly, knowing what was on his mind, and wanting to change the subject. "And it was such a relief. I finally understood what it was I could do and I knew I wasn't crazy. I think my Mum and Dad cried more than me. A witch…well they could accept me being a witch…crazy as that sounds!"

"Yeah…crazy," Harry said in a hollow voice, his false attempt at cheer gone. "So…Diagon Alley?"

Hermione just nodded and then she took Harry's outstretch hand and in a flash they Apparated away.

Ollivander's was opened and as they entered all the old familiar things were there, the many dusty shelves of long thin boxes holding the thousands of wanes Ollivander and his ancestors had made over the years.

"Harry Potter," said Ollivander as he came from the back of the shop. "Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple. But it was broken, yes?"

Harry took out his wand and showed it to Ollivander. The wand master took it and examined it. "Remarkable. I had thought it could never be repaired. However did you do it?"

"Er…well, to tell the truth, the Elder Wand repaired it."

Ollivander's eyes widened slightly. "How extraordinary," but he said no more on the subject and then turned to Hermione, "And Hermione Granger. Vine and dragon heartstring, 10 and three-quarters inches, springy and light."

"Not anymore," Hermione said glumly. "I lost it. I have been using Draco Malfoy's hawthorn wand which Harry had taken from him."

Harry knew Hermione had used Bellatrix Lestrange's wand during the break in at Gringotts and the battle, but she couldn't bear to continue using it and had destroyed it soon after the Battle of Hogwarts. She had told Harry she had thought about getting a new one but felt that one of them should keep Malfoy's wand since it had been the one to duel Voldemort at the end. She now took it out to show Ollivander.

"Oh yes," he said with a slight gleam in his large eyes. He turned to Harry. "This is what you used in the final battle. It defeated Voldemort."

"Not really,' said Harry. "The Elder Wand killed him. It owned its allegiance to me and his killing curse bounce back and struck him."

"Well…that certainly answers many questions," Ollivander said, and then again spoke no more on the subject of the Elder Wand and turned to Hermione and smiled at her. "I have good news. Your wand has been returned."

Hermione gasped as Ollivander took a long box off of a shelf. "But…how?" she asked in shock as Ollivander opened the box and handed her the vine and dragon heartstring wand.

"It was recovered at the Malfoy manor," Ollivander stated as Hermione glowed and almost seemed to purr as she picked up her original wand. "I have been rather unwell since my imprisonment and spent most of the summer recovering. Only recently did I get around to the Ministry to sort out the wands recovered from the battle and various Death Eater homes. Yours was among them."

"That's fantastic," Harry said.

Hermione let out a small laugh as she produced a bouquet of flowers from the wand and with a slight bow she handed them to Mr. Ollivander. "Thank you, so much," she said as she beamed.

"Not at all," said the wand master as he placed the flowers on a counter behind him. "And now, what shall we do with Mr. Malfoy's wand? He has already acquired a new one, as I have heard from one of my competitors."

"Too afraid to ask you, was he?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Oh, he asked," said Ollivander. "The Malfoy family still thinks highly of itself and believes my imprisonment was an unavoidable act they were forced to do. At least that is what Mr. Malfoy said to me. But I assured him that no one in his family would ever receive any wand from my shop as long as there is breath in my body."

"I bet that shut him up," said Harry with a sense of satisfaction.

"Eventually he got the point. Still, he offered me ten times the price before I sent him packing," Ollivander replied with a grin on his old face. "And now, his wand."

Hermione hesitated a moment and looked to Harry.

"You've got yours back so there really is no need to keep it," he said to her questioning glance.

"But," she started to say. "It helped you defeat Voldemort."

"Then I shall keep it here in the shop, and never sell or destroy it," said Ollivander. "As a reminder of the role it played in defeating Voldemort. Perhaps someday there may even be a place for it in some memorial or a museum"

That seemed to satisfy Hermione and she handed over the wand.

After he placed it in a box and laid it on his counter, Ollivander turned to Harry. "Now…I believe we have much to talk about."

Harry and Hermione exchanged surprised glances. "You…you know why we are here?" Harry asked.

"I have received an owl from Professor McGonagall stating that you would be visiting and wanted to discuss something with me. What the subject matter is, she did not say. But you have come to ask me about wanes, of that I am certain," said Ollivander. "And I am also certain that it is Voldemort's missing phoenix core wand you wish to discuss."

"You know it's missing? How?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"All of the wands of the dead and imprisoned are at the Ministry, under lock and key and many magical enhancements," Ollivander replied. "Except Voldemort's original wand."

"You're right. We've come to ask about it," Harry started quickly. "Its history and what happened when Tom Riddle first got it and if I could use my wand to help find it."

"So you are searching for it?"

"Yes," said Hermione and decided it was best to tell him the truth. "There is some speculation that it may….may influence someone who finds it. May cause them to become…like Voldemort."

Now Ollivander laughed, and Harry and Hermione had never heard such a sound come from the man before and it unnerved them. "Forgive me, but it sounds like you believe the wand may possess the owner with the dead spirit of Voldemort."

"Er…yes, that's what we've been thinking," Harry replied, with a growing feeling of relief, seeing Ollivander so unconcerned.

"The wand does not make the wizard or witch evil," Ollivander stated. "Evil is far more complex than that. No, evil was already in Tom Riddle when he acquired his wand and in no way could he have passed it on to the wand. The wand chooses the wizard, this much is true, and it may even be representative of the wizard's personality, as Voldemort's wand was made of the wood of the poisonous yew tree. But the wizard does not impart his personality on the wand. One only need look at the history of the Elder Wand to know that. If what I have been reading and hearing is true, Dumbledore took the wand from Grindelwald in 1945. While Grindelwald was no Voldemort, he was certainly evil. And I am sure more evil wizards possessed it before him. Yet Dumbledore had it for over fifty years and there was not a bad bone in his body."

"So," Hermione began after a moment's thought, very excited now, as she usually was when on the quest for knowledge. "If anyone picked up Voldemort's wand it would be just like any wand."

"Not like any wand," said Ollivander solemnly. "No, it cannot make one evil, but it is a symbol of evil. That wand has done more murder than any wand in history I suspect, even the Elder Wand. I would gladly destroy it if I come across it."

As he said this his eyes fell on Harry and Hermione looked to Harry also. "I think Mr. Potter would agree with me on this matter," said Ollivander quietly.

Harry just nodded. "So it can be destroyed?"

"No reason why not," said Ollivander. "But if you do find it, please bring it to me. I should like to examine it and then break it myself. The phoenix feather inside it is still quite valuable and I do not wish it to be damaged. And…truthfully…I feel some sense of responsibility for its actions."

"Of course," said Hermione and Harry just nodded his agreement and seemed to be thinking of something else entirely.

"You know, Mr. Ollivander," Harry said after a moment. "When I first came into your shop seven years ago, I had the feeling you admired Voldemort's wand."

Ollivander's face clouded over. "A regrettably bad habit of mine. I know my wands have caused mischief in the world, but I cannot help admire their beauty and mystery. Yet…now after suffering at his hands, I no longer feel so inclined."

They were silent for a long few seconds and then Hermione spoke. "Perhaps you can tell us more about the wand and its history. And if Harry's wand can help us find it."

"Where to begin?" mused Ollivander. "I suppose at the beginning is a good place. About 65 years ago I was able to persuade Albus Dumbledore to part with a few feathers from his pet phoenix Fawkes. Do not look so surprised. Phoenixes have an unnaturally long life, as do wizards and witches. Dumbledore was already a professor at Hogwarts at that time. Brilliant wizard, with a regrettably tragic past. He only gave me two feathers from Fawkes' tail, and Fawkes willing gave them up, otherwise I would not have gotten them."

"How did you choose the wood for them…yew and holly," Hermione asked.

"Well,…Miss Granger, such a thing is naturally a trade secret," Ollivander said mysteriously. "Suffice it to say that the creation of both wands was undertaken with great care as I had only two feathers to work with and no room for mistakes. Phoenix feathers are rare and very few wands are ever made from them. I finished both in 1935."

"That's a long time ago," Harry said, looking at his wand.

"Yes," said Ollivander. "Your wand sat on the shelves for a very long time. Oh, some other wizard and witches have tested it but none took to it, not like you did. As for the yew wand…you know who took that one."

"Tom Riddle," said Hermione, and Ollivander sighed and seemed again to recall his punishment at the hands of Voldemort and the wand.

"I remember it like it was just this morning," said Ollivander. "The summer of 1937. He was a handsome child, dark haired, very charming in an odd way. He came alone, and was eager to get a wand. He tried at least a dozen before I handed him the phoenix feather and yew wand. Immediately his faced glowed and sparks shot out of the wand tip. In just a few seconds he had produced light, floated several boxes around the room and turned my dust bin into a footstool. Needless to say I was quite amazed at the magic he already knew for one so young and untrained. I dare say if I had not stopped him he would have done more."

"How did he pay?" Harry asked, knowing Tom Riddle was a Knutless orphan.

"He was quite embarrassed about that," said Ollivander. "Said he had no money but I assured him that Hogwarts had sent me his name and that all was taken care of by the school. I had a sensed that hurt his pride a bit, being without resources of his own. Then he just thanked me and left. And I did not see him again for almost 60 years."

He paused for a moment, and looked like he was lost in thought. Harry was about to speak when Ollivander spoke again. "As for finding his wand, it is unlikely that the connection between Mr. Potter's wand and Voldemort's wand may help."

"Oh," said Harry and his face fell and Hermione looked perplexed.

"But…in the graveyard," Harry continued. "The night Voldemort returned, our wands made a connection…and I saw…."

"_Prior Incantatem_…you saw those he had recently killed," Ollivander said. "It is a rare effect and the incident you describe is the only one I have ever heard of. But, can your wand detect the presence of Voldemort's phoenix core wand? Of that I cannot say for certain, but again, I think not. Wand lore is not fully understood of course. Yet I have many wands that are brothers in this shop and many wizards and witches over the years have possessed wands with similar cores and no wand has ever expressed anything that would suggest they could tell when a wand with a similar core from the same source was present."

"Maybe there is a spell you need." Hermione hopefully suggested.

"Perhaps," said Ollivander in a genial manner but Harry and Hermione both took it he did not believe such a spell existed. "You have tried a Summoning Charm already I take it?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Didn't work."

"No…too many wands about Hogwarts," said Ollivander as if he knew this answer already. "Dilutes the effect. Like summoning a knife in a kitchen full of them. And if his wand is not at Hogwarts or its grounds then you need to find out where he was at all times from the moment he acquired the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's tomb."

Suddenly Hermione gasped. "The Shrieking Shack!"

"What about it?" Harry asked in surprise.

"It was where he was last…Snape could not…I mean," she recovered as she saw Harry's look of panic. "That's where Snape died, where we saw Voldemort, where he was based at the beginning of the attack. Maybe he left it in there!"

"A wise place to begin your search," said Ollivander. "Please keep me apprised of your progress. I should very much like to see a fitting end for this wand which has caused so much pain."

"So would I," said Harry with no small measure of determination.

They made their goodbyes to Ollivander, thanking him profusely for his help, and then made their way outside.

Diagon Alley was busy and many witches and wizards were walking to and fro from the various shops. A few noticed them and stared in surprise, or just smiled and said polite hellos as they walked, their feet taking them toward the joke shop.

Hermione still held her wand and could not help smiling. "I can't believe I got it back!'

"Amazing," agreed Harry. "Now…about the Shrieking Shack? I'm sure Snape checked it out already."

"Harry, have you ever noticed any of the Hogwarts' ghosts outside of the school or its grounds?"

Harry thought for a moment then just shook his head. "No…never."

"I don't believe they can go anywhere away from the castle or its grounds," Hermione said. "So Snape's ghost could not have searched the Shrieking Shack."

"Then…," Harry said, suddenly understanding. "Let's go, now!"

Without another word, Hermione took Harry's arm and they moved to a side alcove. In a flash they were standing outside the Shrieking Shack just outside of Hogsmeade.

"Never got in this way before," Harry said. They had been there only a few times, and always from the underground passageway that led to Hogwarts. They found an outside door and soon were inside. It was dark and musty. As they made their way to the stairs to the upper level, Harry suddenly stopped. In front of them were many sets footprints in the thick dust, across the floor and up the stairs. Some were dusty again, but at least one set was very fresh.

"It's been months since anyone was in here," Hermione whispered. "And no one ever comes here willingly." Harry just nodded his agreement. His suspicions were heightened, and he took out his wand as Hermione did the same. Harry bent to look at the footprints, sizing them up, remembering his Auror tracking lessons with Charlie George.

"Large, perhaps male, a shoe or boot, not trainers," he said. He waved his wand and said "_Piedius Revealo_". The footprint he had waved his wand over glowed faintly yellow and then slowly the form of a foot appeared and then a brown boot appeared and encased the foot.

"Definitely a male," said Hermione quietly. "That was quite good magic."

Before Harry could answer her, they heard footsteps coming from the floor above them. "Still here," said Harry.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened. "You don't think…Stone?"

"He could be hiding here," Harry whispered back. "No one ever comes here, do they?" Then he looked up and Hermione followed his gaze. "It's the same room where Sirius took Ron. On the count of three we both Apparate, me at the entrance to the room, you near the back, by the bed."

Hermione looked frightened for a moment and then set her eyes in a determined way and just nodded.

"One, two,..three," Harry said quietly and they both spun on the spot. With soft _pops _they were gone.

As Harry appeared in the doorway in the room suddenly he was facing Winston Stone...and he hesitated…no, it wasn't Winston Stone…it was indeed his brother Wallace! He was dressed in street clothes, blue jeans and a blue sweater covered by a black leather jacket, with brown boots. His hair was longer than his brothers, but was still brown and curly and he had the bright blue eyes and his face looked thinner and more wane. He was leaning over a table which was covered in vials and jars and he had a cauldron with a burner under it but which was unlit. On the table in front of him was a black covered book, average size, that was opened and its pages looked old and tattered. He seemed to be reading it, moving his wand over the pages. Then he must have heard the soft _pop_ as Harry appeared because he looked up, straight at Harry.

"Potter!" he yelled in surprise but in an instant he recovered and his wand came up and Harry's was a fraction of a second behind his. But then Wallace heard a voice yell the beginnings of a spell and his head turned and Hermione was directly behind him.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" she was yelling but he deflected the spell. Harry then recovered and yelled _Stupefy_ in his mind but Stone also deflected that one with ease. He now seemed to smirk at the two of them.

"No stomach for death?" he asked in a voice much different from his younger brother, full of confidence and anger, and then he deflected two more spells, which seemed to come at the same time, non-verbal spells from Harry and Hermione, and Wallace Stone's wand was moving with a speed Harry thought not possible. Then Stone laughed, it echoing in the near deserted building, in the same instance grabbed the book from the table and then…he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10 Lessons and Languages

**Professor Potter Chapter 10 Lessons and Languages**

Harry and Hermione stared at the spot where Wallace Stone had just vanished from, both breathing hard as if they had run a footrace. Suddenly, without a word, they both strode to the center of the room by the table and put their backs to each other, wands out, ready for anything, eyes darting about.

"He was so fast," Harry finally said, a bit breathless.

"Too fast. We need help," Hermione replied and then suddenly her silver otter Patronus shot out of the room towards the direction of Hogsmeade.

"Ron! The Shrieking Shack, second floor! Now!" she said quickly and with fear in her voice, and not a second later Ron Apparated in front of them, his face full of worry and fear.

"What in blazes is going on?" he asked, wand out and immediately looking around for the source of danger.

"Wallace Stone," Harry managed to say as his eyes darted about.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, now looking everywhere. "Where is he?"

"Gone," said Hermione. "Disapparated. Harry, the Aurors are still in the village, yes?"

"Maybe the Three Broomsticks, its lunchtime," he answered and in a flash Hermione Disapparated away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked as he stood next to Harry, back to back now.

"Looking for Voldemort's wand," Harry replied. "We saw footprints, then heard someone up here…and we Apparated in here and he just…he was so fast…we dueled him...and then he was gone."

Ron swore in language Harry had never heard him use before and he just rounded on Harry with a terrible look in his eyes when Hermione suddenly reappeared with Lucy McMullan.

"Lucy!" Harry said in surprise, his eyes darting back to Ron who still seemed furious.

"My turn on duty," she said, very relaxed. "Calm down. I am quite sure he won't come back."

At last Harry did relax and finally lowered his wand, but Ron would not lower his wand. He had that furious look on his face, as his eyes darted from Hermione to Harry and back again. Hermione was just noticing something was wrong when Lucy spoke.

"I think we need a full team to check this place out. And Charlie George, too. You lot be all right for a few minutes, yeah?"

"No worries," said Harry and then she Disapparated without another word.

"What in the bloody hell do you two think you're playing at?" Ron shouted as soon as Lucy was gone, rounding on Harry and Hermione, very angry, his eyes blazing, his face red.

This took them both by surprise, even though Harry had expected something of the sort.

"Ron…?" Hermione said weakly, her face full of dismay as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Coming in here by yourselves!" Ron continued in anger. "Knowing there's a Death Eater about…and trying to take him alone! Are you mental!"

"We…we…didn't know he was here," said Harry. "I told you already we were looking for Voldemort's wand!"

"But as soon as you saw his footprints and heard someone you should have bloody well come and got me at least!"

"You're right, we're sorry," Hermione said in despair, almost in tears. "We…thought…"

"We could take him," said Harry as Hermione's voice faltered. "It's my fault Ron, I convinced her to do it."

"No, Harry," she quickly said. "I agreed to do it."

"You ought to know better," Ron said, looking from one to the other, his voice now thick, his anger subsiding, and he turned from them and then he sat on the bed, and looked at the floor. "I can't…I…too many already…not you…you just ought to know better."

Hermione gently approached him and sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry," she whispered, putting her head on his shoulder, almost in tears, and Ron took her hand, squeezed it, and just said, "It's all right. I'm sorry I yelled."

"No…I reckon we deserved that," said Harry, feeling very chastised and knowing Ron was right. It had been very foolish of them to attempt to take Wallace Stone alone.

Just then they heard footsteps on the stairs and all three were up with their wands out when an Auror named Hastings came into the room, saying Lucy had just told him what had happened and she was off to the Ministry for an investigation squad. A half hour later ten Aurors were at the Shrieking Shack, examining it from top to bottom with all manner of spells, with Charlie George turning up last. He was dressed in civilian Muggle clothing and had an Arsenal fan scarf around his neck.

"Had to go to his house and get his wife to call him," said Lucy with a small chuckle. "On…what was it?'

"My cell phone," said Charlie George. "Shame, game time was about ten minutes away. My Dad was right disappointed I had to leave. Such good seats, too. Oh, well, duty calls. So, let's hear it."

After Hermione and Harry finished the story, including Stone's parting words, Charlie George just stared at Harry with what Harry thought was a looked of disappointment, and then Charlie George turned back to the table covered in potion making apparatus, where two Aurors were carefully examining everything.

"What did the book look like?" Charlie George asked Hermione.

"Black cover, old…bit tattered…it all happened so fast, we barely had a glimpse of it," she said, looking to Harry for support.

"Right," Harry said from where he stood nearby. "Just like Hermione said."

"What made you think he was here?" Lucy asked as she looked over the spot where the book had been on the table.

Harry and Hermione quickly shot each other looks and then Hermione started speaking quickly as if she was preparing an answer for this question since they had ended their duel with Wallace Stone.

"We didn't know. We were just going back over the battle ground, what had happened and where we had been. And this is where we saw Professor Snape get killed."

"Bloody snake killed him, right?" Lucy said with a shudder. "That must have been a horrible sight."

"It was," said Harry, also shuddering a bit as he recalled it.

"I never really liked Snape," Lucy continued. "But…things he did…"

"He was a brave man," said Harry with conviction and truly believed it despite the negative feelings he had for Snape as a ghost.

"Certainly was," Hermione added, also examining the spot on the table where the book had been. In the dust you could just make out its outline. Lucy waved her wand over the spot and it glowed slightly green for a second.

"Nothing," Lucy said in disappointment. "That spell would have revealed any writing on the cover, imprinted on the dust…but, I think there was no writing on it."

"It looked blank," offered Harry. "But we barely saw it."

"Seems like he put a lot of value on such a book," said Charlie George. "Seeing as he bothered to take a chance to grab it when one of you could have hit him with a spell."

"He was so fast," said Hermione.

"I've never seen anyone block spells like that before," added Harry. He was distracted, his mind on the book, thinking he knew what it was. Again he struggled with his feelings for Snape's plans, divided over whether he wanted to carry through with it and half glad Stone might have the book they needed.

Charlie George's voice was cutting through Harry's thoughts as he asked Lucy about Stone. "You went to school with him. Was he much of a duelist?"

"Didn't know him that well," she answered. "He's older than me and he was a Slytherin. But…maybe the Weasley boys know."

"What?" said Ron in surprise. "You mean my family?"

"I know your older brothers Bill and Charlie, and they were in school same time as Wallace Stone," Lucy said. "Can you ask them about him?"

"Ah, sure," said Ron, seeming to be pleased he was being included in this investigation.

"Write me a report and send it by owl first chance you get," Charlie George added to Ron, who now almost beamed as if he was an Auror himself. Hermione gave a small look to Harry and they both seemed to be thinking the same thing and half grinned to each other.

"And what was he doing here?" Charlie George asked next, looking over the table again, at the many vials and jars and the cauldron.

"Don't know," said Harry.

"The cauldron is empty but seems to have been used recently," said one of the Aurors. "And a lot of the ingredients on the table seem to be for making Polyjuice Potion."

"Interesting," mused Charlie George. "The question is did he succeed in making it and who was Stone trying to change into?"

"Anybody," Hermione said after a moment. "That way he could go about and do things and no one would be the wiser."

Charlie George nodded to her. "The smart thing to do, for a wizard on the run. But he would need the hair or a fingernail or another part of someone else. And he would need a large stock of the juice to make it last for long. No, I think if he made it he would only use it if he needed to get supplies, for food and such."

As if she had read his mind, just then another Auror entered the room, a woman with long brown hair, in her thirties. "We've found quite a bit of mess in a room downstairs," she began. "Food scraps and bottles about. He used an old fire place for cooking, perhaps only at night so no one would see the smoke. Looks like he has been using it for several weeks now."

Harry knew there were spells that could detect magic fire and how long ago it had been lit.

"Been waiting here," mused Charlie George. "For what? Just to see his brother?"

"You got my letter about what Winston Stone said?" Harry asked him.

"Yes," said Charlie George. "Late yesterday."

"Winston said they didn't meet," Harry stated.

"Could be lying," suggested Ron.

"Didn't seem like it," said Harry and then they began a long discussion on what Winston had said, which starting giving Harry a headache, and then on where Wallace Stone could be now, but no one had any answers. After a bit Hermione looked at Ron and asked him if he closed the shop before he had left. His eyes went wide and then he made his goodbyes and Disapparated.

"I'd better go help him," she said and looked at Harry. "Are you Okay?"

"No worries," he said and in a flash she was gone too.

Charlie George motioned for Harry to go down the stairs with him. Harry followed and soon they were outside and walked a little away from the building.

"I know what you're going to say," said Harry in a defensive tone. "I know I should have gotten help first."

"Yes," said Charlie George. "But it was a good plan and might have carried the day if you hadn't hesitated and he hadn't been so fast."

"I should have killed him, used the Killing Curse," Harry said, knowing it was almost impossible to block a death curse and from that range he could have hardly missed him.

"Wallace Stone was an underling, a soldier and follower of Voldemort, yes, but still a minor player in his affairs. His crimes may not justify such a drastic measure, unless he was trying to kill you," said Charlie George.

"His father said he would not hesitate to kill me."

"But he didn't. And if you had used the curse, I doubt it would have killed him."

Harry knew what he meant, the same words Stone had used he now repeated out loud. "No stomach for death."

"Sad to say, Harry, he is correct," Charlie George said. "It is not a bad thing, not being able to kill."

"But I have killed!" Harry said in rising anger, feeling as if Charlie George was questioning his ability to be an Auror.

"Have you?" Charlie George asked and there it was, the doubt even Harry felt.

"The Elder Wand killed him, not me," Harry said at last, quietly, finally admitting out loud what he had felt since the battle, knowing this was true.

"Correct, to a point," said Charlie George. "You did not actually use a Killing Curse, Voldemort's rebounded on him. But it was the Elder Wand's allegiance to you which caused this, and I have a feeling you knew this would happen."

"I did…but until it happened it was not a certainty."

"Yet you stepped up to him and dueled him and he died," said Charlie George. "So I don't think anyone doubts that it was your courage and wisdom which defeated Voldemort, so in that sense you did kill him. But as for using a Killing Curse to kill someone, no I don't think you have ever done that. And if you had used it on Wallace Stone…it would most likely have failed."

"I don't hate him enough, is that it?"

Charlie George shrugged. "Perhaps…or maybe there is too much good in you."

"I shouldn't be an Auror if I can't kill."

"Nonsense!" Charlie George said immediately. "Can you guess how many Aurors have killed someone?"

"Er…all of them?"

Now Charlie George laughed. "No, not by a long shot. Look at me for example."

Now Harry was truly surprised. "You…you've never killed anyone?" But he said it like it was natural that Charlie should have killed someone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply…I mean…"

"That we are a bunch of mean-hearted killers?" Charlie George said with some mirth. "Not really but it's an impression we like to cultivate. Makes our job easier."

"So…you really never have killed anyone?"

"No. Just…hasn't happened. Not for lack of trying I assure you, especially in recent years. Now Lucy…"

"Lucy? She's killed someone?" Now Harry was surprised.

"Yes…twice. A Death Eater tracked her family down to an old inn in Scotland last year after the Ministry fell. Her father and mother were asleep and she had just come out of the loo when she saw the Death Eater standing over their bed ready to attack them. Without even thinking about it she killed him. She said later that it was like someone had taken all reason and sense from her and her mind flashed red hot before she cast the spell. And in the battle at the Ministry while you were fighting at Hogwarts, Lucy killed one of them. This one was by accident more or less. She shattered one of the Floo Network fireplaces as a Death Eater was trying to escape and blew him up with it."

"Have to be more careful round her," Harry said as a way to lighten the mood, but Charlie George was looking up towards Hogwarts.

"You be careful everywhere, Harry, even at Hogwarts," he said. "In my mischievous days as a student here I discovered secret ways into Hogwarts. One from Honey Dukes for certain. And even though it was after my time I know there is a passage from the shack to the willow tree."

"I've used both."

"And so can others. If Wallace Stone has Polyjuice Potion, he could be anyone."

Harry had a sudden terrible thought. "You don't think…would he come after me?"

Charlie George's thick eyebrows scrunched up and his brow furrowed. "Hard to say what goes on in the mind of a Death Eater. You brought down Voldemort and for all the Death Eaters this changed their lives forever. So…just be on your toes."

"I'll be careful," Harry said.

"You do that, you do that,' said Charlie George as he patted Harry on the shoulder and then they both walked back toward the Shrieking Shack.

An half hour later Harry departed from Charlie George, only after promising to meet him at the Ministry tomorrow morning at 11 AM so they could go to Azkaban. He was soon back at the joke shop and found Ron and Hermione busy with many customers.

"My stomach's growling, mate," Ron said with a look of hunger in his eyes. "Had no chance for lunch what with this and that happening all day."

"I could do with something, too, 'said Hermione and then she turned and smiled to a wizard who was asking how long the Peruvian Instant Powder worked.

Harry promised to get them food and he ran off to the Three Broomsticks and got sandwiches and some butterbeers and was soon back at the shop just as the last customer cleared out. Ron immediately locked the door and put up the closed for lunch sign and they sat at the small desk in the small office and ate their fill. They talked endlessly about Wallace Stone and what to do and about Voldemort's wand. Hermione and Harry filled Ron in on everything they learned from Ollivander. But they still had no answers and were no were nearer finding the truth about Wallace Stone or Voldemort's wand. Again Harry found himself lying to his friends as they speculated about the odd book and what Stone was up to in the Shrieking Shack.

"So, how were things with the tax lady?" Harry asked Ron, to change the subject.

"It's a nightmare!' he said in exasperation. "Ten forms to fill out just to be registered. I said my brother already is and that this is just a branch shop. She said all shops had to be registered. Then she asks for my business license. Don't got one, now do I? I said my brother took care of that and she said no he didn't. I'm bloody well going to kill George when I lay eyes on him!"

"Seems like he let a lot of things slip," said Hermione.

"That's not all!' Ron said as if he just remembered something. "The witch said if I don't have a license in ten days I'm going to be closed down and fined 500 galleons. 500 Galleons! He'll pay it, not me!'

"I'm sure it will all work out," said Harry to reassure him.

"One thing you definitely need to do is hire someone to help you," Hermione added.

"I'll get George to send someone over from the main branch. Least he can do."

They talked more and then it was time to reopen the shop and Hermione and Harry prepared to leave. Ron looked to Hermione with an almost puppy dog look. "Not staying?"

She grinned bashfully. "I'll be back after for dinner at the Three Broomsticks. I need to check on things in the library, about the key and that room." She gave him a quick kiss and soon Harry and Hermione were walking back up the street towards Hogwarts.

"Going to stay the night?" Harry asked with a slight grin.

She blushed a bit. "Yes," she said looking over her shoulder at Ron who was standing in the door watching them leave, a forlorn look on his face. After he waved from the door and then she waved back, she turned to Harry and looked serious. "He's right you know. We were fools to try to take Stone alone."

"We got lucky," Harry said and she just sighed.

"Yes, lucky. No one by any chance found Voldemort's wand in the shack?"

"No," Harry said. Then he was seized by a new idea. "But…but…maybe we don't need to bother looking anymore," said Harry suddenly. "I mean, if what Ollivander says is true, then it's not a danger to anyone."

"Yes, _if_ what he says is true," said Hermione. "But it is a symbol of evil, that much we do know is true. So, I think it should be found and destroyed."

"Can't disagree with that."

After they got to the doors to Hogwarts Hermione turned to Harry. "I might not see you till tomorrow evening. Do be careful at Azkaban tomorrow," she said next. "The Dementors are still there and so are a lot of prisoners who…well…they have no love for you."

"I have none for them either."

Once inside, Hermione immediately set off for the library and Harry went looking for Ginny to fill her in on everything that had happened. As it was Saturday, she could be anywhere. He decided to go back to his room to find her on the Marauder's Map. Then he ran into Neville near the Great Hall.

"Neville, have you seen Ginny?"

"She's down at the Quidditch pitch, getting in some practice," Neville replied. "I think Dean and Seamus are down there too."

Harry asked Neville to join him but Neville was just on his way to the greenhouses to help Professor Sprout with some things she needed for the first and second year students' lessons.

Harry walked briskly to the pitch and soon saw several people on brooms flying around. He spotted Ginny easily by her bright red hair and the way she blazed around on her Firebolt she had gotten for a birthday present from Bill and Fleur. Seamus and Dean were also flying as were some Hufflepuffs, a few Ravenclaws and a couple of Slytherins. They seemed like they were having a pick-up game, with teams of mixed houses. Harry took a seat in the lower stands and watched while Ginny scored twice before she even noticed him.

"Time-out!" she shouted and then flew to where Harry was and hovered in front of him. The others all landed on the pitch and took a break, drinking water from jugs as they caught their breath.

"Been watching long?" she asked.

"Saw you score twice," he replied and then motioned for her to get off her broom and have a seat. "I've got a lot to tell you."

It took a long time to tell the story, what with interruptions from players calling from the pitch to tell her to get a move on, and with Ginny's own interruptions telling him how much a of fool he and Hermione were for trying to tackle Stone alone.

She was just fuming by the time he finished. "Who do think you bleeding well are?" she almost shouted but didn't because other people were about.

"All right already!' he said in exasperation. "Ron and Charlie George have already given me a going over for this!"

"And well they should have!" she said and then looked away from him, her arms folded tight across her chest. "And to think what I was going to let you do to me tonight! Fat chance now!"

"Whaaaat" he almost shouted now, but didn't, and then spoke quietly to her. "I…am…sorry. I'm an idiot, I know it and…all right. If that's my punishment, so be it…I'll take it like a wizard should. I'll…see you later."

He stood and then he felt her hand grab his. "Sit down you fool," she said and then she dragged him down and she was kissing him.

Harry's mind did not even think of what they were doing, it felt so good and they were both lost to the world until they heard the whistling and catcalls coming from the pitch and they sprang apart.

"Is that what it takes to pass class round here? Sorry, Harry, but I'd rather not snog you!" shouted Seamus in his Irish lilt and everyone had a good laugh, all except Dean, who seemed to be scowling. Harry often wondered if he still had any feelings for Ginny and now he could see something was still there.

Ginny stood in fury and pointed her wand at the lot of them. "Anyone says a word about that is not making the team!'

"We don't play for Gryffindor!" shouted a Slytherin boy.

"Then how would you like Moaning Myrtle to follow you around all year! She's a good friend of mine!"

"Rubbish!" shouted a Hufflepuff boy and Ginny looked like she was about to cast a curse at him when Harry grabbed her arm.

"Forget it," he said gently. "It doesn't matter, they know better than to say anything. I hope."

"They bloody well better," Ginny said as she scowled. "Sorry…just…wanted to do that so bad."

Harry grinned. "Tonight, 8 PM Room of Requirement."

Her eyes sparkled. "I'll be there."

He left the pitch after that and then looked back in time to see the game re-start and Ginny nail the Hufflepuff boy square in the head with the Quaffle, almost causing him to fall off his broom.

Back in his rooms he shouted for Snape but there was no answer from the ghost so Harry took out the map and looked for him. There he was on the third floor, seemingly shadowing Filch, since Snape's ghost was travelling through rooms and closets and bathrooms on one side of a wall while Filch and his cat were walking in the corridor on the other side. Harry watched them for a while until Filch went to his office and Snape was just behind him on the other side of the wall.

Before he knew it was supper time and then after supper eight o'clock was fast approaching. He took a long hot shower, dressed in nice pants and shirt and soon made his way to the seventh floor. Ginny was waiting for him, dressed casually since she couldn't be seen like she was going on a date.

This time everything went as planned and finally they were able to spend some time alone without Filch or Snape interrupting them. After making love, they lay breathless in each other arms in the bed the room made for them and held each other for a long time without saying a word. Before Harry knew it they were both asleep.

"My, my," said the sinister voice of Snape. "I see we are still not above breaking rules, Potter, even after my warnings."

Harry snapped awake, shook his head and then realized where he was. Ginny still lay asleep beside him, thankfully covered up, but their clothes were piled on a chair next to the bed, and Snape's ghost was hovering nearby. At first Harry felt embarrassed and then anger quickly pushed that aside.

"Severus, I thought we had an agreement on this matter," Harry, managed to say through his dry mouth and gritted teeth.

"Indeed," said Snape. "But I was looking for you to discover what Ollivander had said and thought you might be here. Besides, as it is late and Miss Weasley should be back in her dorm, I thought it might be wise to awaken you."

"Wha…azz…goin' on?" Ginny mumbled, then turned over and saw through bleary eyes who was with them. She let out a small yelp and pulled the covers tighter around her body.

"GET OUT!" she screamed at Snape, who merely shrugged.

"I shall see you in my…your quarters, Potter," Snape said, with almost a hint of a grin on his face, and then he was gone.

"Bloody git," Ginny said.

"That he is. Time to say goodnight," Harry said as he lay down with her.

She grinned, her anger at Snape forgotten. "Not quite yet." And then she pulled him to her and began to kiss him as once more they gave way to their desires.

A long, happy hour later Harry was back in his quarters explaining to Snape all that had happened.

Snape listened patiently as Harry explained all that Ollivander had told them about wands, but he asked hardly anything and hardly seemed surprised about Ollivander's comments on the evil nature of Voldemort's wand or that Harry's could not find it. But as soon as Harry told him about the encounter with Wallace Stone and the book, Snape questioned him endlessly about what the book looked like and what had happened.

"Are you sure it's that book?" Harry asked.

"Positive," Snape said with a deep sense of disappointment. "We must get it back before he can figure out which part he needs and interpret it!"

"How can he do that?"

"We cannot take a chance. You say he looked like he was trying to read it?"

Harry just looked at him in puzzlement. "Yes…but you couldn't read it, so how could he?"

"One never knows," Snape said. "Nothing is certain. But as I said the language is hard to decipher."

Then Harry remembered what Snape said about the Egyptian wizard. He went to Snape's desk and started looking through the drawers. "Where are the letters? From the Egyptian."

"They should be there. Second drawer."

Harry found the letters, four in all, and then opened one at random. Thankfully it was written in English. He quickly read it. "What is Aramaic?"

"An ancient language of the Middle East," Snape said. "It has a modern version spoken by a few isolated communities but the ancient version is now lost."

"You mean the language changed since it was first spoken?"

"Yes," said Snape. "It is a common problem when attempting to learn of the past. All things evolve including languages. Ancient Aramaic had a writing system but it is hard to decipher even for those who speak the language today. The Egyptian wizard was attempting to track down someone who could speak modern Aramaic and so might be able to interpret the text of the book."

"But if the pronunciation is even a little bit off the spell won't work."

"Or worse, it may backfire."

"You mean…it could kill me?"

"Precisely," Snape's ghost said. "Or harm you in a grievous way. We are delving into the darkest areas of magic now Potter, and with such knowledge comes great risk."

"Are you mad?" Harry shouted at him. "Do you expect me to make a potion and cast a spell that might kill me?"

"Only when we are ready," Snape said calmly.

"And if we are never ready?"

Snape sighed. "I have considered this possibility, given the complex nature of the task I lay before you. If we fail, then I will fade away and leave you in peace."

Harry just looked at him, wondering if there was some hidden meaning in his words. "You promise?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. But we have something else to worry about first. I fear your theories about Filch may be correct."

"How so?"

"I followed Filch all day. He is acting odder, odder than usual. He is muttering to himself, talking about helping someone, talking to his cat about a task he must perform. He has used the key in many places and I believe he is looking for a secret room, where something is hidden."

"Ah…yeah…I knew that."

Snape gave him a sharp look. "And how do you know this?"

And once more Harry found himself telling the story of the strange room he and Ginny had found Filch in.

"Potter," Snape began in his cold sinister tone. "Such information is pertinent to our quest. Is there anything else you are holding back?"

"No. What is that room?"

"I haven't the foggiest, yet it does seem like something the original founders of the school would have made. In fact it might become useful."

"How so?"

Snape smirked at him. "Come Potter, even you are not that dim-witted. Think for once in your life."

Harry just glared at him with a retort on his lips when he realized what Snape was driving at. "If I can get back in the room I can go anyone, spy and touch things and maybe even carry things away without anyone seeing me."

"Precisely," Snape said.

"But…where and who?"

"To find Wallace Stone and get the book of course!"

"I think you need to think more carefully Severus," Harry snapped at him impatiently. "How can I get in the room without the key?"

"Steal the Key to Hogwarts!"

"Steal it? But…I could get in trouble."

Snape almost seemed to want to laugh, but didn't. "My, my, Potter, I thought a little mischief was right up your alley. Breaking the rules hasn't stopped you so far."

"Just…I'm a professor now and…to steal from Mr. Filch is...well...might cause problems."

Snape just shook his head and snickered. "And what were you and Miss Weasley doing earlier? Playing house?"

"I told you to stay out of it! All right, all right, I'll steal the key! But…how?"

"You need help, of course, an ally," Snape said thoughtfully. "Someone who owes you something."

"You mean the whole wizarding world?"

"Still full of yourself, I see," Snape admonished him. "No, someone you helped recently, who can go where he pleases and has no love for Mr. Filch at all."

Harry finally understood and grinned. "Peeves."

"He is a touchy sort," Snape said next. "And uncontrollable, but I am sure he will love to have one up on Mr. Filch. And he does owe you. Now it is late and I am sure your brain cannot take anymore tonight. We will make a plan for Peeves and Filch tomorrow."

Harry ignored the poorly hidden insult to his intelligence. "I'm off to Azkaban tomorrow, prisoner escort."

"Then Monday will do."

"There is one more thing," Harry said as Snape was about to leave. "It seems like Wallace Stone was making Polyjuice Potion in the Shrieking Shack."

"Where is your wand?" Snape asked suddenly.

Harry was taken by surprise. He took out his wand and held it up. "Here. Why?"

"Keep it close, don't ever let it out of your sight or lend it to anyone, not even Miss Granger or either of the Weasleys. Do you understand?"

"Yes…but why?"

Snape said nothing, and then took one more look at Harry's wand and then was gone through the ceiling.

"What the hell was that all about?" Harry wondered aloud. "Bloody git."

He wanted to dash off right away to see Hermione and tell her everything but she wasn't here. Snape had reacted so oddly to everything Harry was sure he was still hiding things from him. He had barely said a word when Harry told him what Ollivander had said. It almost seemed like he knew Voldemort's wand could not make one evil. And now what was it about his wand? And the book? How the hell could they read it if they didn't know the language. And where did it come from? That was a question for Lucius Malfoy. Harry hoped he would get a chance to see him tomorrow.

As he was not very tired yet, having a nap earlier, Harry decided to prepare for tomorrow. He took his Firebolt to the sofa nearby the fireplace and got out his broom care kit and polished and tended to his broom. Then he got his special glasses he had made for Auror training and cleaned them and tried them on.

Suddenly, the whole room looked different. He could see through the walls and the ceiling and the floor. Immediately next door on the left was the Slytherin common room, mostly empty, with just a few students around. On the right was an old storage room, filled with desks and book cases and other furniture. Then at the back, next to the wardrobe, was a square niche in the wall. Harry walked right up to it and could see…a photo album!

He pushed on the stone slab it was hidden behind but it wouldn't move. He took out his wand.

"_Accio_ album!" he said and the album seemed to be trying to come to him but it couldn't. He tried several spells to get it to open but nothing worked. Finally he said "Open Sesame," and the stone seemed to melt away.

He grabbed the album, replaced his special glasses with his regular ones and then sat on the sofa by the fireplace. As soon as he opened it he knew this was the album Eileen Snape had been talking about.

There she was, Lily Evans, as a small girl, with her parents and sister Petunia, in a Muggle photo. Harry's grandmother also had reddish hair and his grandfather had whispers of black hair desperately trying to cover a bald spot even though he couldn't have been more than 30 when the picture was taken. For a brief second Harry wondered if he too would go bald at a young age but then his eyes came back to his mother and he felt tears streaming down his face.

He wiped his eyes and flipped quickly through the album. There were more Muggle photos, with one of a class of students, and he could see Snape and his mother had been in the same class in Muggle school. He watched her grow as he flipped through the pictures and then they were at Hogwarts, first years, in different houses but still friends. These were wizard pictures, with people moving, mostly of Snape and his mother and Snape was even smiling and laughing in a few of them. More pictures, almost always of just the two of them, sometimes with groups and there was a copy of a photo he had seen in Slughorn's rooms, with his mother in front and Snape nowhere to be seen. Then as they got older, the pictures changed. They were of his mother alone, and she seemed not to be looking at the camera. They were taken in classes and the hallways of Hogwarts and outside, and were from a distance. Some were torn in places, as if to remove people Snape did not want to share the scene with Lily Evans. Harry could easily guess who had been removed.

Finally he came to the last two pages. There was the part of the photo with only his mother, which Snape had taken from Grimmauld House last year. Also, stuck in the back was a newspaper page, faded and yellowing, placed inside but not taped or stuck by a charm in anyway. Harry took it out and unfolded it. It was the front page of _The Daily Prophet_, November 1, 1981.

"VOLDEMORT DEAD" screamed the headline and the whole page and the back was full of news of what had happened at Godric's Hollow. Down at the bottom was a small piece on his parents lives, with a picture of them holding him as a baby, and Harry could see that this picture was used for the memorial statue that now lay in Godric's Hollow, enchanted so only wizards and witches could see it. Then, he was sure for the first time ever, was a piece on him and him alone, on the right side and the headline over this piece was "The Boy Who Lived" written by….bloody hell…Rita Skeeter!

Harry almost laughed, having her of all people to thank for the name that had stuck with him all these years. Or maybe she just heard it from someone else and had borrowed it. That would not surprise him at all.

Then for a long time he just lay on the sofa and looked through the pictures of his mother, occasionally wiping his eyes, and finally he just fell asleep with the album on his chest.


	11. Chapter 11 Azkaban

**Professor Potter Chapter 11 Azkaban**

Harry woke up on the sofa and stretched, looked at his watch and saw it was already 10 AM. He shivered with the cold that seeped into his stone dungeon quarters. Only a few embers glowed in the fireplace and he quickly lit it and the lamps. Then he carefully placed the photo album back in its hiding spot and with the words "Close Sesame" replaced the stone that had been covering it. He debated whether to confront Snape over his lies about the album but decided that he had too much to get on with to bother with that for now. He quickly showered, dressed, and then grabbed his broom and special glasses and wand and headed out for the day.

To Harry's dismay as soon as he had left his quarters and managed to peek out a window he saw that Sunday morning was grey and rainy, not the best weather for flying across the North Sea to the tiny island where Azkaban stood. He had a sense of foreboding, and wished he could just stay in bed all day and do nothing but read or look at the photo album again. It was only five days into his new life and already he was feeling stretched thin by all his responsibilities.

A large breakfast in the Great Hall was in order, especially since Harry had no idea when he would get a chance for lunch. The head table in the Great Hall was mostly empty with many professors sleeping in or off somewhere for the weekend he guessed. There were hardly any students either. As he ate the hall began to fill up and with a happy heart he saw many of the Gryffindor students trudge in as a group, a lot of them with brooms and an assortment of Quidditch gear on. Ginny was in the midst of them, talking animatedly and she did not seem to notice him as they all sat and began to eat heartily. With his broom over his shoulder Harry stopped for a quick goodbye to Ginny and the other Gryffindors.

"Are we still having tryouts?" Dean asked Ginny as he looked out the windows at the grey rainy day.

"Course!" said Ginny as if he was crazy. "We'll see who's got the stuff to be a real Quidditch player in this mess. Oh, Harry!"

She had just spotted him and could not help but blush and he couldn't control his grinning as he remembered what they had done last night. He had also wanted to tell her about the album, but that was too personal to talk about in front of others. "Morning all," Harry said and they greeted him warmly, even Dean who seemed his old self again. Maybe Harry had just imagined that scowl he had seen on Dean's face when Harry and Ginny had been kissing. "Good luck today," he added.

"Too bad you can't play for Gryffindor," Seamus said to Harry. "Don't know who's going to be Seeker."

"Yes, too bad," said Professor McGonagall who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind Harry, coming from the entrance to the hall he guessed. She looked at Ginny. "But I am sure you can find someone who can measure up. I expect nothing but the best this year Miss Weasley. The Quidditch Cup belongs back in my office."

"Yes, Professor," Ginny replied, looking a little worried now. "It'll be there."

"Good, good," she said. "Now Professor Potter, come walk with me."

Harry said quick goodbyes and then walked with McGonagall toward the main doors. "I had a word with Charlie George yesterday."

"Oh…oh!" Harry said suddenly realizing what she was driving at. "Sorry! I should have told you myself!"

"Yes, you should have," she answered, her tone in an admonishing way. "I have all the details now and I must say you and Professor Granger are lucky. I would have expected more from you. Do not be so reckless in the future."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said like a school boy who had forgotten his homework.

"Good," she answered as they reach the hall by the doors leading outside. "I think for now we should not apprise Winston Stone of what his brother was up to. He has enough going on to have more worries. Don't you think so?"

"Definitely," Harry replied knowing she was right and also knowing not to disagree with her when she was already in a mood because he had failed to tell her what had happened.

"Very well," said McGonagall. "And I was also expecting a report on what Ollivander told you."

"Actually, I have to be off to Azkaban this morning, so maybe Hermione can fill you in on the details."

"That will do. Where is she, by the way?"

"Ah…don't know. The library?" Harry knew perfectly well she was most likely still in Ron's arms in a room over the Three Broomsticks.

"I am sure she will turn up for lunch," she said. "Perhaps you can give me the short version for now."

"Mr. Ollivander doesn't think it can make anyone evil and that my wand is of no use in finding it."

"Good and bad news."

"Do you really think we should even bother to look for it, Professor?" Harry said, the same thing that he was thinking yesterday. "I mean…it can't harm anyone can it?"

"True, if Ollivander is correct," said the Headmistress. "But I would dearly like to see it destroyed, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Hermione said the same thing."

"Great minds think alike," said McGonagall with a slight grin. Then she spotted the notice Filch had put up about all visits to Hogsmeade being cancelled. She waved her wand and it disappeared.

"Charlie George believes that Wallace Stone will not be returning to the Hogsmeade vicinity, Polyjuice Potion or not," McGonagall said. "Not now that his hideaway has been uncovered. And I am inclined to agree with him. So I think we should be allowing the first Hogsmeade visit come October."

A few students passing by had seen her remove the notice and they immediately went off to the Great Hall and Harry was sure that soon the word would spread around the school.

Harry made his goodbyes to McGonagall and then went outdoors. The rain was drizzling now and it was very misty, poor flying weather indeed. He decided to walk to the school boundaries so he could Apparate. As he went he passed by Hagrid's hut just as Hagrid was coming out of the Forbidden Forest with a handful of unicorn tail hairs, his dog Fang at his side.

"Been chasing unicorns?" Harry asked as a way of greeting.

"Course not!" said Hagrid, holding up the hairs. "Gets 'em caught in thorn bushes and such. This batch is fer Ollivander. Let's get inside out of the rain!"

Harry followed him in and sat down, with Fang coming over and placing his head on Harry's lap as usual while Harry stroked his fur. Hagrid took the pile of unicorn hairs and hung them from a nail in a ceiling beam.

"Must make a pile Galleons off of them," Harry commented, remembering how Slughorn had coveted the ones he had seen in Hagrid's hut more than a year ago.

"Nope," said Hagrid. "Not fer sale, these or nothin' else from the Forest. Agin' me prin..prin…oh, it ain' right!"

Harry understood. Hagrid had an affinity for the creatures in the Forest and wouldn't have felt right if he had made money off of them.

"So how's it going being Head of House?" Harry asked.

Hagrid shrugged as he sat down with him. "Not much ter it so far. Hermione filled me in on what I'm supposed to do. I reckon I should get up to the tower and make an inspection of sorts. But seein' as I'm so busy, I jus' told the prefects yesterday that they was in charge and ter report any funny business. Think that was the right thing ter do?"

"I'm sure they'll do fine," Harry said and Hagrid seemed happy.

"Then we had us a meetin' yesterday, all four heads and the Headmistress. Jus' goin' over the school competitions, things like Quidditch and that. Blimey. I guess I should be off ter the pitch seein' as me house is havin' tryouts today." Then Hagrid looked at him in a strange way. "Where yeh ter with yer broom? Thought yeh weren' allowed ter play Quidditch bein' as yer a professor now."

"Off to London. Then I'm flying to Azkaban for a prisoner transfer."

Hagrid looked right worried. "Be careful out there. That's a nasty place." His face grew solemn and he just stared off into space. Then Harry remembered Hagrid had spent a few months in Azkaban back in his second year.

"Hagrid," he began in as delicate a way as he could. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but…what's it like out there?"

"Jus' awful," said Hagrid after a moment. "One place yeh never want ter go back ter once yeh gets out. Reckon that's the point of makin' it so awful."

"Right. But I mean…what's it look like and how did you get there and back and…just no one has ever told me any details, not even Sirius."

"No, expects he wouldn', not after twelve years there, wantin' ter ferget it all."

"I suppose so," said Harry and then had a pang of loss remembering Sirius was dead and could never tell him anything ever again.

"Yeh gets there by broom," said Hagrid, nodding to Harry's Firebolt. "Can' Apparate, protected against that. But I was too big for a broom so they took me by thestral, flying it by myself of course. I went along, knowing I was innocent but I went anyways, cause I didn' want ter cause no more trouble fer Dumbledore, yeh see. If I wanted ter I could've gotten away easily. Me hide is tough, bein' as I am half-giant and not too many spells can hurt me. So…we flew in there, me with four Aurors, and they was right nice seein' as they felt I was bein' railroaded, which I was."

"Yeah, that was pretty awful," Harry said. "It was all Lucius Malfoy's fault."

"No worries, old Lucius Malfoy gettin' a taste of his own medicine now. Anyways, so, Azkaban. It's a small wee speck of land far to the north so took us a few hours to get there from the east coast of Scotland. Cold, rainy, foggy, cloudy, you name it. Then out of the sea stands this tall tower like a castle tower, except it's got no battlements or nothin' and no center, jus' one massive solid block of stone, smooth sided, with jus' a few places to let the air in. And…they were there…the Dementors."

He seemed to shudder and Harry also felt a chill as if a Dementor was in the room with them.

"They saw us coming and backed aways a little. I guess they know better than to fool with Aurors. The Aurors cast their Patronuses by their sides, ter take along so they wouldn't feel so bad about the Dementors. Then we landed on the roof. An Auror waved his wand and an opening appeared in the roof and then there was jus' a horrible sound…of people."

"People?"

"Prisoners…I should say. They was beggin' the Aurors, least the ones that could talk…let 'em out of there. Course, no such thing happened. So…there's a set of stairs leading down, in the middle, from top ter bottom, and I barely fit and I barely fit in the cell they put me in, near the top. So I didn' see much of the rest of the prison."

"Did you see Sirius or Bellatrix Lestrange or anyone else?"

"Nope," said Hagrid. "They was all in the high security area, wherever that was. Guess I didn't rate it, even though they thought I had opened the Chamber of Secrets. I was in with the minor criminals, thieves, pickpockets, and the like. Most of 'em had short sentences, jus' a few months, but….some were mad already."

He went quiet and Harry knew he had to leave soon but he had one more question "How were the conditions?"

"Food was bloody awful!" Hagrid said in anger and Harry almost laughed, not expecting this. "And I think that had a lot ter do with why some lost their minds, not jus' cause of the Dementors. Yeh got a full belly of good grub and yeh can take on the world. But…the other big thing…there's nothin' ter do. Just sit in a cell all day. Some gets visitors but there ain' many that will go there, not even ter see their husband or wife or father or mother. And it's hard ter get permission ter go."

"Barty Crouch and his wife went there," Harry said, remembering how Barty Crouch Junior had escaped through the sacrifice of his mother.

"Yeah, but he was a Ministry official," Hagrid replied. "And look at all the trouble that came out of that! Most prisoners never see anyone, not even other prisoners. So yeh sit and the Dementors is all around yeh and …yeh start thinking on all the bad things that happened ter yeh…and why yeh is in there and what yeh should've done different…but I knew I'd done no wrong so that…that helped me. And then yeh proved I was innocent."

A big tear drop glistened in his right eye and rolled down his cheek. He stood suddenly and coughed and then blew his nose in a big handkerchief.

"Sorry," said Harry, feeling a little guilty for bringing back such memories to Hagrid.

"Not at all. I suppose if weren't fer yeh and Ron and Hermione I'd still be there. So…no, yeh got nothin' ter be sorry about. Right, time fer some tea."

"Thanks but I should be in London by…in five minutes!"

"Bloody hell! Me goin' on like that when duty calls. Off yeh go then!" Hagrid said as he opened the door. Then Harry paused on the threshold as Hagrid gently touched his shoulder. "Yeh be careful, Harry. Some of them prisoners…they ain' right in their minds. I heard tell some of 'em…when they's far out at sea on the trip out…they jumps."

Harry's eyes just went agog."They jump?"

Hagrid nodded. "So I hear tell."

"You mean…they kill themselves?" Harry said and Hagrid just nodded once more, a worried look in his eyes.

"You jus' be careful. And don' go doin' nothin' foolish, like tryin' ter save a Death Eater bent on jumpin', yeh hear?"

Harry just numbly agreed and then his mind whirled in a thousand directions as he walked towards Hogsmeade as Hagrid headed toward the Quidditch pitch, the rain mostly stopped now. They jump! What was he going to do if the prisoner he was supposed to be escorting wanted to jump? Could he stop someone from jumping? Would he want to stop them if it was a dangerous Death Eater? But he had no time for such questions and soon as he was outside the school boundaries he Apparated directly to the Ministry in London. At the Auror office he found Charlie George, Lucy, Robert, Hastings and a bunch of other Aurors getting ready to go, holding brooms, wearing foul weather gear and goggles. Most of them were looking distinctly grumpy and Harry could sense the bad mood.

"It's Sunday," said Lucy with a yawn as she handed Harry a raincoat and a sou-wester, which he started to put on. "And nobody fancies this duty in this weather. Rain and clouds all over the North Sea"

"My wife gave me an earful this morning," added Hastings, an older Auror with some curls of grey in his brown hair. Harry had just met him yesterday at the Shrieking Shack.

"You all know what you signed up for," said Charlie George as he overheard the gripping. "We've got ten prisoners downstairs that we'll be taking back and ten more we are picking up. There are twelve of us. Harry has never done the trip before so he will ride solo as an out guard as will I. Just like the convoys in the war."

Harry felt himself heave a sigh of relief, knowing he didn't have to ride with anyone and then wondered what Charlie George meant by a convoy. He saw the others look at their leader with puzzlement and Charlie George just sighed. "The ten of you with your prisoners will stay tight together in the middle and Harry and I will fly around in case of trouble or someone tries to make a break for it."

"You mean someone might try to escape?" Harry said in shock, now thinking that might be more sensible than jumping into the North Sea.

"Most certainly," said Charlie George and some others nodded. "Or have outside help."

"Happened on my first trip years ago," said Lucy. "Two Death Eaters dropped out of the clouds and attacked us. But we put them to flight real quick."

"Just be on your toes," Charlie George told Harry, then took him aside. "Did you bring your special glasses?" Harry nodded. "Good. Put them on. They can see through the fog and clouds better than we can. Might spot danger sooner. And if someone does try to make a break for it, you've got the fastest broom here so you've got chase duty also."

"Right," Harry replied, suddenly worried about what might happen.

"Okay, off we go," said Charlie George and they all trooped off to the elevators. Soon they were in the lower levels where the prisoner cages were located. To Harry's surprise, Lucius Malfoy was among the prisoners, in a cell on the far end of a line of cells.

He looked ten times worse than the last time Harry had seen him back in the spring. His long blond hair was mostly grey now, his cheeks hollow and his skin sallow. A scruff of beard was on his face and his eyes were dull and lifeless. The grey and white striped Azkaban prisoner grab did not help the look of shabbiness.

"Potter?" he said in surprise in a weak tone. "Why…" Then he saw the other Aurors and Hastings approached with a set of golden glowing chains, ones Harry had seen on prisoners before. "No…no…" Malfoy said, his voice rising. "My hearing is tomorrow! I'm not supposed to go back!"

But his cries were lost among the shouts from the other prisoners, some crying, some screaming, others begging not to go back.

Then someone Harry didn't know approached Malfoy's cage. She was a Ministry official and she had a document in her hand. "Lucius Malfoy, your request for a review of your case has been denied by the Ministry. You are to serve the full sentence in Azkaban."

"NOOOOO!" he screamed his face getting some color back in it. "POTTER! Tell her! We were forced to help him! The Dark Lord would have killed us all! We had no choice!"

But his shouts were lost as others pleaded their innocence. Harry didn't recognize anyone else and they must be minor Death Eaters or the minor criminals Hagrid mentioned. Then again some could be murderers, for it was not only Death Eaters who killed people. One by one the Ministry witch paused at their cells to give them news on their cases, all of which had been rejected for some reason or other.

"Potter!" Malfoy looked at him through the bars, pleading in his eyes. "Please…I beg of you!"

Harry just shook his head, shocked at the change in Malfoy four months in Azkaban had wrought. "There is nothing I can do," was all he could manage to say.

"Step back," said Hastings to Malfoy, brandishing his wand as a member of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad approached with a set of keys. But Malfoy leaped forward, not backward and tried to grab the wand from Hastings through the bars. There was a flash and a bang and Malfoy lay stunned on the floor of his cell. Soon there were more flashes and bangs and to Harry's surprise almost every prisoner had to be stunned to get the doors open.

"Happens every time," said Hastings. "They never try anything on the way here. Its only when they know they are going back that they get desperate."

Soon the cell doors were opened and the stunned prisoners each had their hands shackled with the golden glowing chains. "Prevents them doing magic," Lucy said to Harry as she caught him looking at the chains.

"But...they don't have wands."

Hastings almost laughed but held it back. "Don't need one all the time to do magic."

Harry knew that was true but also knew that magic without a wand mostly came from emotions and was misdirected. Then again, the chains seemed a great idea, because these individuals were desperate not to go back to Azkaban and would do almost anything.

Then one by one the prisoners were revived and then led shackled to the lifts and to the main hallway of the Ministry. Very few people were about and all backed off as soon as they saw the group of Aurors and prisoners emerging from the lifts. Harry guessed that's why they moved them on Sunday to avoid too much fuss if it was crowded. As they filed into the main atrium hallway of the Ministry of Magic all of them stopped and then the prisoners were lined up and each Auror stood facing his or her prisoner. The prisoners were now regaining more of their senses and a few started to plead again. But then as one the wands were pointed at the prisoners and glowed and soon the prisoners were looking slack-eyed and some even had goofy grins on their faces.

"The Imperius Curse," Charlie George whispered to Harry. "Keeps them in line so no one jumps into the sea."

"Is it true? Prisoners really jump into the sea?"

Charlie George just nodded. "More than once. I begged Kingsley to let us use the Imperius Curse and he finally got permission over the summer from the Wizangamont. Of course, that isn't common knowledge. Now Harry we are going to the east coast of Scotland near Peterhead. Seeing as you haven't been there before, you will Side-along Apparate with me. Clear?"

Harry nodded and then with a sharp command and a quick count of three, Charlie George set all the Aurors and their charges off to the east coast of Scotland, each prisoner Side-Along Apparating with an Auror.

As soon as they arrived Harry felt a chill seep into his bones. They were in a grassy field on a cliff overlooking the sea. The wind was blowing, it was dark and cloudy and a steady rain was blowing in their faces. About fifty yards away was a large stone three story building and everyone made off for it very quickly. Harry followed and soon they were inside out of the rain. They were in a wide open room that had two benches running along the walls and several doors and a few windows and a set of stairs going up. The prisoners were ordered onto the benches and they sat without complaint.

Harry also smelled cooking food coming from somewhere in the building and then saw Charlie George greeting a large grey haired man who was wearing a big apron over his ample girth.

"What's this place?" Harry asked Lucy.

"Way-station," she replied. "We pick up the supply train here."

"The…what?"

"Supply train, for Azkaban," she said matter-of-factly. "Hasn't anyone explained how all this works?"

"Er…no, not really."

She just rolled her eyes, and cast what Harry thought was a reproving look toward Charlie George. "Well, the prisoners need food, and other things, like toilet paper, and such…so we send it out from here. Well, no one in their right mind would want to work at Azkaban, so they cook and prepare the food here and it's taken out every day. Course by the time it gets there it's cold and not in good shape and sometimes loads get lost over the sea if the weather is bad. They use trustees to carry it out."

"What's a trustee?"

And before she could answer a voice cut through the crowd. "'arry Potter!"

There was Mundungus Fletcher making his way toward Harry and Lucy. He was in Azkaban prison garb, but the front of his clothing over his left breast had a large "T" on it in black lettering.

"Dung? What are you doing here?" Harry asked in true surprise.

"A good question! Tell this lot I'm in the Order of the Phoenix, won't ya?"

"We know what you are Fletcher," said Charlie George, coming over to join them. "You're a thief who has been caught one too many times with his hand in someone else's pocket."

"I was workin' for the Order, I'm tellin' you!"

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"Caught breaking into imprisoned Death Eater's homes and filching their wares," said Lucy with a look of disgust at Mundungus.

"Lookin' for evidence against 'em!" Mundungus protested.

"That's our job," said Charlie George. "And we don't steal the silverware while we are doing it. He got a three month sentence but since he was in the Order they made him a trustee."

Mundungus fingered the large black "T" on his prison suit. "Trustworthy, that's what I is," he said with a slight hint of a grin.

"Not by a long shot," said Lucy as she glared at Fletcher. Then she answered Harry's question. "Trustees are prisoners who are not considered violent or have committed minor crimes or, in this one's case, have been of some service to the cause in the past. They do tasks that Dementors won't or can't. Like delivering cargo and bringing back the dead bodies that families want for burial."

"Nasty business," Mundungus said, looking a little grim.

"Would you rather be in a cell?" Lucy ventured and Mundungus seemed to pale and violently shook his head.

"So…you fly on a broom, every day, back and forth?" Harry asked Mundungus.

"Too right we do," he said and then scratched his behind, which made Lucy wrinkled her face in disgust. "I gets an awful rash from the damp and the old rotten brooms they gives us."

"What's to keep them from escaping?" Harry asked. He imagined it couldn't be too hard for the trustees to just fly away on a broom.

"A lifelong sentence in Azkaban if they do and get caught again," said Charlie George.

"I just got one month to go," said Mundungus to Harry. "Ain't worth the risk."

Just then a large group came out of the back area of the building carrying many boxes and large containers. Everyone started moving outside and the prisoners were on their feet again. Mundungus joined the group of trustees, and they all put on rain gear too. The prisoners got no such protection and Harry had a feeling this was part of their punishment. Soon the trustees and others were taking the cargo outside where a large net was on the ground. Harry wondered why they didn't use magic and then realized that as prisoners they were not allowed wands. Perhaps all of the people who worked in the building were trustees of one sort or another. Or maybe they had their wands hidden so the trustees or prisoners could not get them.

All of the cargo was placed in the net and then it was tied up and Mundungus and three other trustees attached the net to their brooms. Just as they started to rise from the ground, one of the brooms just snapped in two under the weight of the cargo, sending its rider to the ground. He stood up, a bit shaken but unhurt and just picked up his broom which was now useless. One of the Aurors tried to repair it and it mended together but when the rider tried to take off again the broom would not work

"Bloody hell!" swore Charlie George in the rain. "Get another broom!"

"Haven't got any more!" yelled Mundungus. "Those cheap bastards at the Ministry won't give us any spares!"

"Welsh!" Harry heard Charlie George mutter under his breath and knew he meant Melissa Welsh, chief accountant for the Ministry, who had a reputation as a hard-nosed Knut pincher.

"All right," Charlie George shouted. "Hastings, you get on the net! Give Harry your prisoner!"

"I'm not a trustee!" shouted Hastings in the wind, a look of anger on his face.

"You bloody well are today!" Charlie George spat back. "Harry's never flown over the sea before and I'm not going to have his first time be dragging a net with three prisoners."

"Trustees!" shouted Mundungus again, opening his raincoat a bit and pointing to the large "T" on his chest.

Charlie George ignored him and gave Hastings a nasty look as Hastings reluctantly waved his wand at Lucius Malfoy and then moved his broom over to the cargo net.

Malfoy seemed to have been awakened from a long sleep and right into a nightmare. "What…where…no, no…I can't…not Azkaban!"

"If you please, Harry!" Charlie George shouted to him.

Harry knew what he wanted. He waved his wand at Malfoy and in his mind said _Imperio_ and Malfoy became calm and had a serene look on his face.

"Get on my broom, Mr. Malfoy." With a slight nod Lucius Malfoy got on Harry's broom directly in front of him. Soon all of the Aurors and prisoners were on their brooms.

"Ready?" Charlie George shouted and after he got thumbs up from everyone, the convoy took off.

In seconds they were flying over the sea, the main body of Aurors and prisoners in front, with the cargo carriers behind and Charlie George above and slightly to the rear, occasionally flying around and looking things over. Soon they were out of sight of land.

It was a strange and terrifying experience for Harry. There was no where to land and the sea was rough and he was positive it was quite cold. He knew if he started falling he could Apparate back to land but he wondered if he would have the sense not to panic and do it without spliching himself.

The wind was howling and the rain beat against them, slowing their progress. Harry had on his special glasses, and constantly scanned the skies for trouble but none came. After a while the only thing that troubled him was the need to avoid other brooms and riders in the swirling wind and rain. Then Malfoy began to talk.

"Not a pleasant day, is it?" he shouted from up front of the broom.

"No," said Harry, wondering if he was even allowed to talk to him. Then he remembered he had many questions for Malfoy and hoped he would open up under the effects of the Imperius Curse.

"You've got a lot of books in your home, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, thousands. Not that I have ever read them," Malfoy replied. "Some have been in my family for generations. Others I acquired for re-sale value. There is a lively trade in rare books."

"Really?" said Harry, knowing this to be true from what Snape said. "So…how do you get these books and who do you sell them to?"

"Oh, anywhere and to anyone," Malfoy replied, Harry leaning forward to catch his words in the wind. "Plenty of collectors around willing to pay good gold for rare magical artifacts."

"What about foreign books?"

"Oh yes, I've picked a few up here and there."

"To do with the Dark Arts?"

Malfoy didn't answer and Harry wondered if he gone too far. Then Malfoy's head swiveled and looked at him oddly. "I…I…yes…some of them." Harry had a shrewd feeling Malfoy was resisting the Imperius Curse. He had touched on a raw nerve but now that he started felt he had to press on as this might be the only chance he even had to talk to Malfoy.

"Voldemort was interested in one of your books, wasn't he?"

This time he felt Malfoy cringe at the name of his dead master and the pause was even longer and he struggled more. "No…," Malfoy finally said. "No…he…never…yes, he was. He was trying to read it, knew some of it but had some difficulties, asked me where I had gotten it. But he gave it to Snape, before he went off to…well, I guess he was searching for the Elder Wand, but he never told any of us that. Draco…he overheard Snape and the Dark Lord one night."

"What did he hear?"

"The Dark Lord gave Snape the book, asked him to try to interpret it and said he might find something interesting in it. Snape accepted it graciously and no more was said. That's all Draco heard."

"Can you remember what the book was about?" Harry yelled and then had to move swiftly to avoid bumping into Lucy and her prisoner. She gave him a strange look and her face seemed worried. "Mind your flying!" she shouted and Harry just nodded and straightened out his broom.

Malfoy was talking and Harry strained to pick up the words. "A rare book…foreign language of course…I didn't know what it was but the book seemed valuable at the time I purchased it. Many years ago."

"When did you get it?"

"Sometime in the early 1980s…I..I can't remember exactly when…after…he was gone."

Harry knew who the "he" Malfoy meant. It was after Voldemort tried to kill him and was broken that he got the book. "Where did you get?"

"Diagon Alley…from a street peddler…he had…no idea…value…" The words were getting mixed up in the swirling wind.

Harry had a sense of déjà vu. A street peddler in Diagon Alley selling things he had no idea the real value of. He strained his neck around and saw through the rain the small form of the thief fighting to stay aloft on his old broom.

'Who was it?"

"Don't know his name. It was a long time ago. Small, balding, reddish hair…smelly tramp."

Harry gritted his teeth. It had to be him. He pushed this thought aside for a moment and decided to press on with his questions. Now that he had Malfoy where he wanted him he had a lot more questions.

"Was Wallace Stone ever in your house?"

"Who?"

"Wallace Stone...Death Eater…brown curly hair, bright blue eyes, about 25 years old!"

"I have no idea," Malfoy shouted back. "So many came and went…it was if I was not master of my own home." The last was said with a distinct tone of whining.

Harry decided that one last question was in order. "Where is Voldemort's wand?"

He distinctly felt Malfoy cringe again as he said that name. "His…wand?"

"Yes, his yew wand…which he bought from Ollivander years ago. Where is it now?"

"He took my wand…and you shattered it. His wand…he kept his wand."

Harry knew Malfoy had no idea where the wand was. He was never part of Voldemort's plans, never trusted again after the fiasco with the lost prophecy at the Ministry.

Harry had no more questions and turned his mind back to flying and looking for danger. On they went, passing a few ships and swerving around an oil drilling platform, but that was about all the excitement there was. Harry hadn't really expected an attack, not now, with Voldemort gone and most of the Death Eaters dead or in Azkaban. Among the prisoners only Lucius Malfoy rated any special attention and no one was coming to save him.

After an hour of flying the rain began to ease off and soon stopped. They were all tired and wet at this point but kept going as they had nowhere else to go. Then, in the distance Harry saw it, rising from the sea, Azkaban.

It was a speck at first, and then grew larger. Solid granite he ventured, rising over three hundred feet into the air, as if it was a finger pointing to the heavens. The tiny island it rested on was no bigger than a few Quidditch pitches, rocky, with steeped sides battered by the sea and no place to land a boat.

"No," Malfoy said in a weak voice and Harry could feel him struggling against the Imperius Curse again. Malfoy shifted his weight and the broom dipped a bit before Harry managed to pull it up.

"Stay still!" Harry commanded and Malfoy stopped moving around.

Through the clouds Harry saw his first Dementor, floating off near the prison. Then he saw more. They were moving back, away from the prison and then he heard Charlie George shout, "Patronuses, if you please!"

All around him came the shouts of "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and Harry soon joined in. His silver stag leaped from his wand and immediately he felt better and he could sense Malfoy feeling the same. Harry kept it along side of him as they flew towards the prison. He glanced over at Lucy and saw her Patronus was a graceful swan flapping its wings majestically. He spotted a dog, a horse, a rabbit, and even a dolphin, standing up on its tail fin. He turned to look at Charlie George and saw his Patronus was a large bull, with massive horns.

They landed on the wide open space on the prison top, and everyone got off their brooms. Charlie George's Patronus disappeared. He waved his wand and a large door opened in the floor of the roof. It swung up and then Harry heard it, the sound Hagrid had mentioned, voices shouting up, begging them to let them out. He felt the blood drain out of his face and then he glanced at Lucy and saw her looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"Never get used to it," she said quietly. Then Mundungus and the other trustees started untying the cargo net and with fear in their eyes they started carrying the boxes and containers of food down below. One Auror followed them with his Patronus as a guard. The warmth of the many Patronus helped Harry fight his bad case of nerves but he had a feeling the worst was yet to come.

He was not wrong. After delivering all of the cargo, the trustees went back down. In a few moments Mundungus and the others came back up with a dead body. Then three more times they made the trip. They lay each body in the cargo net.

"I thought the dead were laid to rest outside the prison," he said to Lucy.

"Many are…but some families request the bodies be returned."

Then Harry got a shock. One of the dead was Travers, who he had once cursed at Gringotts and who had tried to kill him and Ginny last spring. His head was covered in blood.

"Sometimes they beat their brains out on the walls," Lucy commented.

Harry just nodded weakly and felt his Patronus start to falter but he kept it steady. He had never told Lucy the truth about what had happened with Travers and Greyback. She thought Travers had been captured and Greyback killed by some other Aurors, not by Ron and Hermione.

Then they came. Four Dementors rose up out of the door way. They floated for a second and did not approach. The chill in the air magnified despite the Patronuses.

"Patronuses!" Charlie George shouted and then one by one the silvery Patronuses began to disappear, Harry's last. Suddenly he felt a much more terrible cold and shuddered all over. He began to feel sadness creep into his body, and a flood of memories came to him, of a flash of green light and a woman screaming, of sitting alone in a small broom cupboard, of seeing a ghastly face on the back of a man's head, of a giant snake posed over him while Ginny's small body lay still in a dark cavern, of falling off his broom at a Quidditch match, of watching Cho dance with Cedric at the Yule Ball, of being alone surrounded by enemies in a graveyard, of watching Sirius float away through the archway, of seeing Dean and Ginny holding hands and looking happy, of being dragged underwater by Inferi, of crouching over Dumbledore's body at the foot of the Astronomy Tower, of seeing Ron leave a tent in anger, of listening to Hermione crying for a week, of watching Dobby die, of seeing Fred in a pile of rubble with no light in his eyes, of..of…of..

And then from somewhere deep inside he fought back and the good memories came back, Hagrid telling him he was a wizard, his first day in Diagon Alley, meeting Ron and Hermione and Ginny, feasts at Hogwarts, winning Quidditch matches, kissing Ginny, and many, many more.

The Dementors floated toward the prisoners and in pairs began to take them. As each was taken, the wizard in charge of the prisoner waved his or her wand and the Imperius curse was lifted. The looks of horror on the prisoners faces and their screams and begs of mercy were unnerving. Harry felt pity for them, even Malfoy, who was taken last and begged the most, looking at a five years sentence, if he lasted that long.

"POTTER!" he shouted as he was taken away, his eyes bulging. "HELP ME!"

Harry just gulped and stared, unable to do a thing. Already he could see Malfoy's face growing slack, his features changing, and the light beginning to leave his eyes once more, as the power of the Dementors overwhelmed him.

Then Charlie George took out a scroll and followed one of the Dementors into the prison. After a long while he came back with the ten prisoners they were returning to the mainland. All of them were overjoyed, as much as they could be in the presence of Dementors at least. Harry was assigned a prisoner named Fulton, who had been caught selling substandard cauldrons and got chucked into Azkaban for a month for his crimes, as he told Harry on the flight back. Fulton was much impressed being taken by the famous Harry Potter and tried to be chummy all the way back. He was a bit seedy like Mundungus and was quite talkative once they left the vicinity of Azkaban and the Dementors. He babbled on about how he didn't know they were substandard cauldrons and how was he to know some poor witch would try to make a love potion in one and blow her kitchen up. As soon as she had woken up in St. Mungos she told them right away who had sold her the cauldron.

"And then this prat at the Ministry," Fulton went on. "Name of Weebley. or…Weezy or….red-haired git, with specs, forget his name…anyways, he was witness against me seeing as he was the expert on cauldrons with leaky bottoms. Imagine, being an expert on something like that?"

Harry knew he was taking about Percy Weasley but didn't say his name, just kept saying "Is that so?" and "Too bad"" to Fulton's tale of woe. Then he got an idea.

"Say, Mr. Fulton…"

"Ralph," Fulton said.

"Ralph…you wouldn't know anything about the rare book business would you?"

"Bit. That Flourish and Blotts shop in Diagon Alley, they sometimes buy things. Course, Borgin and Burke always on the lookout for rare items, not caring where they comes from. Then I hear tell there's private collectors, but don't rightly know them seeing as it ain't exactly my line of work."

Harry thanked him and then before long they were back on the mainland. The sun was struggling to peak through the clouds and thankfully the rain had stopped. They went straight into the building again. Harry wanted to hang back and talk with Mundungus , who was busy with the dead, but Charlie George motioned him inside.

"Want you to see how all this works," he told Harry. He followed Charlie George to a small back office and the two of them took seats, Charlie George behind a desk with many scrolls of parchment on it. Then one by one the prisoners were led in. Fulton was first.

Charlie George unrolled one of the scrolls and began to read. "Ralph Fulton, accused and convicted of selling substandard products, sentence of one month now complete. Mr. Fulton you are now on probation for two years. If there are anymore incidents your wand will be snapped in two and you shall be returned to Azkaban for a longer stretch. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," said Fulton and then there was a gleam of hope in his eyes. "Does that mean I get…get my wand back?"

Charlie George nodded. "Yes," he said and then he unlocked and opened the desk drawer with his own wand and pulled out a big box full of wands. He rummaged around in it for a bit. Each wand had a name tag attached.

"Oak…10 and half inches," said Fulton, now licking his lips. Then Charlie George found it, checked the name tag, removed it and handed it to Fulton.

The wizard took it and Harry saw what could only be described as ecstasy on Fulton's face. As he was about to wave the wand, Charlie George raised a hand to stop him.

"Please don't Disapparate in here, do it outside. And here are your release papers. Sign here please."

He handed a joyous Fulton a quill and Fulton signed a document on a clipboard, after which Charlie George handed him his release papers in the form of a rolled up scroll.

"You are free to go."

As he was about to leave Fulton stopped and looked at Harry. "Oh…Harry, I forgot one thing. I heard tell Lucius Malfoy collects rare books, but I guess that won't do you much good seeing as he's back there now. Cheerio!"

Harry almost wanted to cast a tongue tying spell on Fulton who just left with a smile. Charlie George was staring at Harry who was finding the room uncomfortably hot.

"What was he on about?"

Harry fumbled with his words, and knew he looked guilty when he shouldn't. "He..we…got talking..about his crimes…and I thought, maybe he knew something about books. Because of Stone, I mean the book Stone had, maybe we could find out where he got it from."

Charlie George pursed his lips and said, "Mmmm…maybe…can't hurt to ask about. So…what did he tell you?"

Harry quickly related their conversation. "I think I'll send someone round to those shops, see if Wallace Stone was about," Charlie George stated. "As for Malfoy, we've already confiscated everything from his home. Quite a few dark books there, but we haven't had time to go through the lot yet. Fulton was right about one thing. Not much use questioning Malfoy now that he is back there."

"I asked him on the way out if he knew Stone,' Harry said quickly. "Seeing as his home was Voldemort's headquarters. He said he had no idea who Stone was."

"Doesn't mean he wasn't there. Malfoy would never stoop to conversing with or even knowing an underling," said Charlie George.

No more was said on the subject and then one by one the other nine prisoners were led into the room and given their release papers. All but two were given back wands, and those two were on probation for six months and then could have their wands back if they behaved. One, a witch, had used her wand to hex a rival for a man's affections and had accidentally caused the other witch to walk into a bus on a busy London street. She had just done two years for involuntary manslaughter, and seemed quite deranged. She had to be supported by Lucy and another Auror and she still wore the golden chains, unlike the other released prisoners. She kept making loud shrieking sounds as Charlie George read the terms of her release and she couldn't even sign the document. Charlie George had Lucy take her to St. Mungos without delay.

"Lucky she lasted so long without dieing or killing herself," said Charlie George commented as they finished up the paperwork, showing Harry the different forms and how it was done.

"Sirius Black lasted for twelve years," Harry said with a touch of pride for his deceased godfather.

Charlie George smiled. "Yes…some are made of sterner stuff than others."

After all was done they had a nice lunch of chicken soup and sandwiches in a dining room on the second floor of the building. Harry kept trying to find Mundungus but the little thief was not where he looked. Finally it was time to head back to the Ministry.

"If you don't mind," Harry said to Charlie George. "I'll just head back to Hogwarts on my own."

Charlie George agreed and said he would see Harry on Monday afternoon for their lessons. Then the other Aurors were gone, taking the dead with them, and Harry was left alone with the trustees and the building staff.

He wandered about a bit before finally finding Mundungus on the third floor, in a kind of dormitory room with the other trustees.

"I need a word, Mundungus," Harry said.

"A word? About my release I hope," said Mundungus as he followed Harry downstairs and outside.

"Er…something like that."

Soon they were standing on the cliff overlooking the ocean, Harry turned to Mundungus. "I want to talk to you about a book. One you might have sto…sold."

Mundungus looked perplexed. "A book? I ain't never dealt in books."

Harry's heart sank. "Never?"

"Why not ever…but…wait a mo'.." Mundungus started and then his eyes darted and he looked very guilty. "NO. Never!"

He turned and started to walk away. Before Harry knew what he was doing he had his wand out and pointed at Mundungus' back. "DUNG!"

The thief stopped and slowly turned around and gasped when he saw the wand. "What you playin' at? I told you I ain't never sold any books!"

"Not to Lucius Malfoy, back in the early 1980s in Diagon Alley?"

"NO! I'd never sell anything to that scum Malfoy!" Mundungus shouted suddenly and in anger, but Harry knew he was lying. A bead of sweat came down Mundungus' forehead and his eyes darted about again.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Harry shouted and he pressed his wand right to the thief's throat. "You know I will do it. I'll just say you tried to escape. What is so important about this book that you have to lie about it? It's just a book!"

He said nothing and Harry pressed harder. "It's not just a book!" Mundungus said at last and then his features crumpled. "I'm sorry…I…they was dead! And you was just a baby! What harm could it do?"

Harry felt like the ground was falling from under his feet. He just stared at Mundungus with wide eyes. "Dead…a baby? WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT BOOK?"

He pressed the tip of his wand hard right in Mundungus throat. The thief fell to his knees and clutched Harry's robes. He was almost sobbing. "Don't kill me! I didn't mean no harm. It was just stuff!"

"FROM WHERE?"

He whimpered before he answered. "Godric's Hollow."

And before he even finished talking Harry knew what he would say.

"Your Mum and Dad's house."


	12. Chapter 12 The Thief and the Bartender

**Professor Potter Chapter 12 The Thief and the Bartender**

Harry just stared at Mundungus Fletcher, who was whimpering on his knees by a cliff side on the east coast of Scotland. Harry could not quite believing what he had just heard.

"You robbed my parents' house? AFTER THEY WERE DEAD?"

"I swear it was just stuff! Nothing important!" Mundungus said with a pleading tone in his voice. "Don't tell the others! They'll kill me!"

Harry felt like doing it himself, looking down at the pathetic old thief, but knew he wouldn't and couldn't.

"Get up!" Harry said trying to control the anger still in his voice. As Mundungus got up Harry still held his wand on him. "Tell me everything or I'll make you!"

"It was the next day," Mundungus began in a stronger voice. "House was empty. I waited till night, see, and went in and jus' took a few things. Nothin' special, a bit of this and that, see."

"Such as?"

"Bit of shiny stuff, and a few books on a shelf, that's all. I knew some magic folk was into books. Most of the rest was destroyed or already gone."

"Tell me about Malfoy buying the book," Harry asked in a calmer tone and lowered his wand but still kept it out.

Mundungus seemed to relax more as Harry calmed down. He grinned a bit. "That bleeder. He ain' too good at hidin' his glee when he seen that book. Said he'd give me five Galleons for it. I got him up to forty and he paid. Forty Galleons was a lot of coin in them days."

"So he knew what it was?" Harry asked.

"Suppose so, he wanted it bad enough. Why? Was it important?"

Harry ignored his question. "What did the book look like?"

Mundungus shrugged. "Don't rightly remember. Was more than 15 years ago, wasn' it, eh? Only reason I recall is seein' Malfoy today brought it to mind."

"Think! Or I could just take it from your mind." The wand came up again

"All right! All right! I'm thinkin"," Mundungus pleaded as Harry lowered his wand once more. "Normal book size, black cover, leather I reckon…lots of weird words and symbols inside. Weren't English that's for sure, least not all of it."

Harry couldn't hide his surprise. "You mean…some of it was in English?"

"Some…a bit I reckon. Some in French I thinks, maybe German, and others, lots of others, all kinds of different ones. But I ain' no expert, you know."

Harry was stunned by this bit of news. What else was Snape hiding from him?

"That it?" Mundungus was saying. "Gettin' bit cold out here, eh."

Harry glared at him. "You ever tell anyone I asked you about this…"

"Tell anyone? That I robbed James and Lily's house day after they died? You mental? They'd rip me skin from me hide."

"And you'd deserve it!" Harry shouted and then felt the anger leave him. "Go," he said in a quiet voice and Mundungus just walked away.

Harry stood on the cliff for a long time, looking out over the ocean, wondering what to do now. His first instinct was to go to Godric's Hollow and look at the house but that wouldn't be wise. He had a broom and was dressed in flying robes, and would look a bit out of place on a Sunday afternoon in a small British village. He wanted desperately to talk to someone about this book and what Snape's plans were for it but he couldn't. He thought of a million reasons to tell Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Charlie George, McGonagall, anyone, but he just couldn't. They would think him mad and he could not endue the arguments that would come from them.

And then came the thoughts about the book. What was it doing in his parent's house? Why did they have it? Where did it come from? Were they practicing Dark Magic? That last thought he immediately dismissed as absurd but he still had no answers about the rest. He needed more information but today was not the day to go look for it. Harry was tired and drained from all that had happened. It was time to go back to Hogwarts.

A long hot bath eased his sore muscles and gave him time to think more. But still no answers came. Afterward he went looking for Ginny and found her inside the Gryffindor common room, sitting with Hermione, a pile of homework in front of them.

"Oh good, I need a break," said Ginny as she spotted Harry coming through the portrait passageway. She leaped from her seat and ran to him and it looked like she was going to hug him but the room was crowded with other students so she restrained herself. "Good day?"

"Ah…just been to Azkaban and back so…not really."

Hermione had stood and heard this last remark. "Is it really that horrible?"

"Not a place you'd ever want to go to," he said wearily and sat down. They piled him with endless questions and he answered as best he could, trying not to frighten them but it was hard. Other students were eavesdropping on the conversation and Harry heard a few gasps and groans as he talked. Harry left out the parts about Lucius Malfoy and his confrontation with Mundungus since that would have brought up the book and the endless questions he knew would come.

"So…enough about my horrible day. How was Quidditch tryouts?"

"A disaster!" Ginny said in exasperation. "No Seeker yet!

"What?" Harry said in surprise. "Didn't anyone turn up?"

"Too many but not many that could fly properly or had any experience. Took all afternoon to sort them out. I filled all the other positions and Dean and Seamus made it, but no one is good enough to be Seeker. So looks like I am Seeker for now unless someone else tries out."

She looked glum and Harry knew she'd rather be in the thick of action scoring goals than off chasing the Golden Snitch. Then he had an idea.

"Maybe a first year. Ask Madam Hooch who is best in flying class."

"A first year?" said Seamus as he came in and overheard this. "Not likely mate!'

"Harry was first year and he made the team!' said Hermione hotly.

"Yeah, but he's well…he's Harry!" said Dean as he also sat down. Harry grinned at Dean who was also smiling.

"Thanks, Dean…but…I was lucky. If it hadn't been for Malfoy and Neville's Rememberall, Professor McGonagall would have never known I could fly so well."

"A first year?" said Ginny thoughtfully. "Small, faster…maybe I will ask Madam Hooch."

They talked more on tryouts and such for a while until Harry could tell Hermione was bored and then she kept looking at him like she wanted to talk about something else.

"Sorry…need to go plan my classes for the week," Harry said and stood up.

"So do I," said Hermione, standing also. "Ginny…I need a word."

"What? I'm not in your class…Oh…right. Later guys."

They packed up their homework and soon they were back in Harry and Hermione's office.

"So..what did you find out?" Harry asked Hermione right away.

"First, I have good news. I went to see the house-elves and they agreed to help us search for the wand!" She was positively beaming about this, which Harry found odd since she had just added more work to their burdens. Maybe she just liked talking to house-elves.

"Did you say whose wand it was?' Ginny asked before Harry could.

"Er…well, no, just that it was important that we find it."

"Okay. That's settled," said Harry, impatient to find out what she learned. "Now…what about this strange room and the Key to Hogwarts?"

"I've looked," Hermione began. "And..well, there isn't much so far. _Hogwarts: A History_ does briefly mention something called the 'Here and There Room'."

"The what?" Harry and Ginny asked together.

"The Here and There Room," Hermione said again, slowly as if they were deaf. "In 1756 a Professor Winsor disappeared for a week and when he was found and asked where he went he said he was in a strange room that went here and there. He happened upon it while drunk one night wandering the corridors. He could get food and drink but nobody could hear or see him. He had such fun he decided to stay but after a week grew bored and well…did exactly what you did, called for a house-elf to help him escape."

"Did anyone ever find it again?" Harry asked right away.

"There is no mention of. I guess they tried but Professor Winsor forgot where it was or they couldn't get in again."

"If they had the key they could have,' said Ginny.

"Yes..," began Hermione and then she stopped. "I'm sorry…but there is nothing about this key, anywhere I've looked, so far that is. Are you sure it was a key that glowed blue?"

"Yes!' said Harry and Ginny together.

"What about Helga Hufflepuff?' Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "There is very little on the four founders. Mostly some short biographies and then a lot of myth. It was so long ago. Even _Hogwarts: A History_ glosses over them in a few pages in the first chapter. As for a "Key to Hogwarts" I…"

"Snape said there was a story about it in a book he found," Harry said quickly but Hermione was quick to counter him.

"Well, it would help if I knew what the book was!"

"Oh,…right," said Harry. "Sorry. I'll ask him next time I see him."

"Please do that," Hermione replied. "Of course, I will keep looking but I don't have high hopes."

"But it has to be real," Ginny said. "We saw Filch open that Here and There Room with it."

"I think it's time we went back to that corridor," said Harry. He looked to Hermione and thought she was going to argue but she just as quickly agreed and soon they found themselves back on the seventh floor looking at the spot where Ginny and Harry had seen Filch use the key. They tried all kinds of opening spells but nothing worked and no door appeared. It was soon supper time and they all had things to do for the next week so they gave it up for now.

Snape appeared in Harry's quarters later that night and Harry gave him an update on the search for the book. He described the condition of Lucius Malfoy.

"Poor Lucius," Snape mused, not at all unhappy. "Deserves every bit of his punishment. He was quite the bully, not only in later life, but even when he was a prefect here. Loved getting us out of bed in the middle of the night to recite various nasty things about Mud…Muggle borns."

Harry was just about to tell him to shut up when Snape corrected himself. "I saw you get sorted in the Pensive. He was there"

Snape sighed. "Yes. His whole family was in Slytherin for centuries. I always knew I would end up in Slytherin. Your mother…Gryffindor, of course."

He paused and Harry seemed to think he was reminiscing, if ghosts could do such a thing. "What else did Lucius say about the book?" Snape suddenly asked.

Harry hesitated before telling him where Malfoy bought the book and where Mundungus found the book but then just came out with it

"Well, Potter," Snape's ghost began in his disdainful drawl, a hint of a smile on his pale face. "It seems Daddy was not quite the saint you believed him to be. Consorting in Dark Magic it appears."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Harry said through gritted teeth while trying to control his temper.

"Yet you seem to have believed Fletcher's story easily enough. Now why would your father have such a book?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps it was left to one of them." Harry had noticed that Snape did not accuse his mother of having the book.

Snape seemed to ponder this a moment. "Yes, it is quite possible. Certainly not your mother, she was Muggle-born, with no magical relatives to leave her such a book. However, your dim-witted father…"

"Stop it right now Severus or I am through, do you hear me?" This time his voice was at a modest level but on the verge of a shout.

"I was merely going to state that perhaps your father did not know what he possessed. Seeing as it was hard to decipher."

"Not according to Mundungus. He said there wasn't just one language in that book."

Harry was looking at the ghost of Snape in an accusing way but Snape just shrugged. "Did I not mention that? Of course, what we need is in Aramaic, so the rest does not matter."

"Yes it does!" Harry said in exasperation. "If Wallace Stone has that book and can read some of it there is no telling what Dark Magic he could use!'

"Still thinking he can resurrection Voldemort aren't you?"

Harry just shook his head. "No…I don't know…maybe."

"It won't happen," Snape assured him. "Voldemort thought he was safe with his soul torn in pieces. He had no backup plan.'

"None that you knew about!" Harry countered.

"And if he did make such a plan why trust it to someone as unworthy as Stone?"

"Because no one would suspect him!"

Snape shook his ghostly head. "You are still the same Potter. Looking for evidence where there is none, trying to fit the facts into any wild scenario you think up. We have more important things to do."

Harry just sat down next to the fireplace and took a deep breath. After a moment of silence he looked at Snape. "Right. The key."

"The key," Snape said.

"What book did you find that story about it in?"

"Why is that important?"

"Because Hermione wants to read it."

Snape just glared at him. "You told Granger about the Key to Hogwarts!"

"Ginny already saw it and Dumbledore and McGonagall said Hermione and Ron could help us."

"So Weasley knows too," Snape said with slight irritation. "Well, I suppose it can't hurt to have Miss Granger do our research for us since she seems to have a passion for it. The book is called _Mysteries of Hogwarts_. It is a thin volume, easy to overlook. It was written in the 18th century and details some of the more fanciful tales that circulated about Hogwarts, such as the Chamber of Secrets, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, and the Key to Hogwarts."

"All of which turned out to be true."

"Yes. Now as for us, we need to find a way to get that key from Filch."

"I thought you said Peeves could help us."

"Peeves is not easy to track down and is reluctant to help anyone unless there is a bit of fun in it for him," said Snape. "I have tried all weekend to talk to him and he just runs away. Perhaps you will have to convince him."

"Maybe there is another way," Harry said, an idea forming in his mind. "I have a house-elf."

"Yes…," said Snape slowly. "It could work. But what would Miss Granger say if you ordered your house-elf to steal for you?" He was almost smiling as he said this.

"Er…well…I mean it's not like its stealing, I mean Filch is up to no good and we need to find out what."

"You could always use the Imperius Curse on him or put a few drops of Veritaserum potion in his morning tea."

"Ah…what? No, I couldn't do that…Not without more proof," said Harry hastily. "We haven't told anyone what we are doing and if we accuse Filch and then try to pry the truth out of him…how would that look?"

"Very shady, indeed. I see you have learned a few lessons over the years. In the past you would have quickly done either of those things I just mentioned."

"I…no, let's try Peeves first. Then if that fails we'll just come up with another plan. Oh, and if you see any house-elves looking for the wand, they are in on the search now, too."

"Not that it will do much good," Snape said a little downcast. "I have been over almost every inch of the castle and it seems not to be here, anywhere."

Harry sighed. Good, he thought. Now we can end this foolishness. "Well Ollivander said it is not a danger to anyone."

"Perhaps not," said Snape.

"You knew that, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"The search has been a sham? You don't care if we find it or not?"

Now Snape's ghostly eyes narrowed. "Of course it is not a sham you foolish boy!"

"Then why do you want the wand?" Harry said as he stood. He was growing tired of these games. "Severus?"

Snape sighed heavily then spoke in a quiet voice. "We need it to make the potion to resurrect your mother."

Harry was stunned. "What? You mean…only his wand can do it properly?"

"No...it's what his wand contains."

"You mean…the phoenix feather? You need that!"

"Yes…it is one of the ingredients. That was one word the Egyptian was able to decipher last year. It has certain properties that give the power of resurrection. It is part of a phoenix's power to recreate itself. And we need it. As they are extremely rare…his wand is the best hope of finding one. Of course…there is another."

He glanced over at where Harry's wand lay on the desk.

"NO," Harry said immediately and snatched up his wand and then felt a bit foolish since Snape could no longer grasp anything. "That's why you were worried about my wand the other night."

"Yes…as a last resort we may have to use it."

Harry just breathed deeply. He recalled how helpless he had felt when his wand had been broken and he was forced to use other people's wands. But for this, he might just have to sacrifice his precious wand. Then his mind raced to grasp at other ideas.

"Maybe Ollivander has another feather…maybe Hagrid knows someone…maybe.." But he had no more suggestions.

"Possibly," said Snape. "But without the book, there is no point. This week we will try to convince Peeves to do the deed for us. If not, we shall consider your house-elf."

Then without another word Snape floated away through the ceiling.

Harry had a fitful sleep. He kept dreaming about wands, Peeves, Kreacher, that odd room Hermione called the Here and there Room, a hundred thoughts went though his mind and he woke up with a fuzzy head.

The rest of the week went well, as compared to the first week. He told Hermione about the book which she quickly found in the library and just as quickly read and tossed aside since it contained no more information than what Snape had already told Harry. They did see the original drawing and Ginny and Harry did confirm that was the key Filch had. So at least Hermione was becoming more convinced.

Snape continued to visit nightly and there was no news of the wand or the book. Harry chatted with Hagrid one morning at breakfast about phoenix feathers and he just laughed and said that phoenixes were rare and their feathers even rarer and did not know any source. Harry suggested that Ollivander might have a foreign source, but Hagrid do not know.

Peeves was elusive and Snape put the word out with the house ghosts that Harry wanted to see him but nothing came of it. Harry told Snape they would give it to the weekend and then try another plan and Snape agreed, a bit reluctantly, saying that time wasted was time Stone could use to sell or destroy the book. Harry thought that would be great but kept those thoughts to himself.

The Auror office stepped up its search for Wallace Stone but no more sign of him was found. The story about him being seen in the Shrieking Shack broke on Tuesday, but somehow the reporter did not include Harry and Hermione's names in the story. Then when Hermione showed him the newspaper article he saw why. It was by Rita Skeeter and of course she would not want to cross Hermione who knew her biggest secret.

Harry continued his training with Charlie George and they worked on his speed with the wand, since that was something he wanted to improve. They also worked on more nonverbal spells and Charlie George began showing him more of the administrative side of the Auror office. He really was grooming Harry to be his successor and Harry thought that was grand.

Harry continued teaching his classes, and no new surprises were in stored for him. Winston Stone was in class on Wednesday morning with the rest. Harry thought things would calm down as the trips to Hogsmeade were back on. But of course, they had all heard about his brother in the Shrieking Shack and how the Aurors had just missed him so there was a lot of whispering about him. No one except Ginny knew that it was actually Harry and Hermione that had fought Wallace Stone and let him get away.

Harry had to be partners with Stone again as they practiced spells. Despite some looks of fear from Ginny and Hermione, nothing dramatic happened. Stone seemed to be cheery and uncaring that other students might be still whispering behind his back. In fact, he seemed a bit too cheery.

Hermione was looking at Stone leave the classroom with the rest of the students as she hung back with Harry. Ginny had waved goodbye to run off to the dorm because she had forgotten her homework for her next class.

"You know, for someone who has been ostracized and whose brother is a wanted Death Eater who cursed his parents he seems to be taking it well," Hermione remarked.

Harry was packing up his bag on his desk. "I think…and don't think I am crazy please…but he seems very much like the prisoners we took to Azkaban."

Hermione was puzzled. "What do you mean? They are a bunch of thieves and killers. How can Stone be like them?"

"Same look…after we used the Imperius Curse on them."

She was stunned. "No, Harry…you…that's illegal!"

Harry almost laughed. She was more concerned that he had broken wizard law than the fact that Stone could be cursed. "Not anymore, not for us, and not for trips to Azkaban." This was one detail he chose not to tell them earlier for obvious reasons. "We have permission from the Ministry of Magic." He quickly explained why.

"That's awful! They jump into the sea?"

"I think I would too if I had to spend my life in there. Anyways…Stone. I think he is cursed."

"Oh Harry, how could...his brother?"

"Yes…maybe."

Hermione pursed her lips together. "But…how…when?"

"The how part we know. The when just before Hogwarts started. If he is cursed, of course he would lie about meeting his brother. He seemed to be struggling with his feelings when I spoke to him last week. Just like Lucius Malfoy when…"

But he had said too much. "When Lucius Malfoy what?"

"Nothing…just…Malfoy was the prisoner I took to Azkaban…I used the Imperius Curse on him."

She grinned. "I bet that felt good." They had both been prisoners in Malfoy's manor, with Hermione coming off the worst for wear after being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Not really. He was so…pathetic. Terrified. I had to do it."

"I suppose so you had no choice or you both would have ended up in the sea. Then what happened?"

"We talked…about a few things. I asked him if Wallace Stone was at his house and he didn't know. That's about all we talked about."

Hermione was looking him with that look she got when she thought you were hiding something. "Is that it?"

"Yeah…now what about Stone?" Harry quickly asked to take her mind off of Malfoy.

"Well, the Imperius Curse is impossible to detect and can only be broken by the person who put it on him or when that person dies. He can fight it, of course, but it takes an exceptionally gifted wizard to that."

"I fought it when Moody..I mean Barty Crouch ..used it on me."

"Yes, you did. But maybe Stone is not able to."

"Maybe it is too strong for him to break," Harry said, a theory growing in his mind. "We know his brother is accomplished at using the curse. He had his parents under it for almost a whole year."

"Yes," Hermione said as she pondered a bit. "But if Winston is under the curse, then why and what is he up to?"

"No idea,' said Harry.

Hermione's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Harry asked, wondering if she had a flash of inspiration.

"I'll be late for my next class! Have to run!"

"Wait! About Stone?"

"Later!" she said as she moved into the office and he followed her.

Then Harry remembered something else that was important."Your birthday is next week. What do you want?"

"Oh, anything will be fine," she said as she gathered up books for her next class. She stopped as she was about to leave. "He does remember it's my birthday on the 19th , doesn't he?" He knew she meant Ron.

"For sure. In fact, he had to remind me."

She smiled. "What's he getting me?"

"No idea. Now about Stone…"

"Sorry, Harry, I have to run!" And then she was gone.

The weekend arrived and nothing new had developed in all the threads of Harry's unbelievable first week at Hogwarts. Peeves was resisting his attempts to find him, Snape was getting surlier as the days went by, if that was even possible, and Harry's time was filled with teaching and studying to be an Auror and trying to have a personal life on the sly with Ginny. He and Hermione discussed the possibility that Stone was cursed but there was no way to know and Snape said the same. Snape took to following Stone around also now but Stone had no contact with anyone and did nothing unusual as far as Snape could tell with the limits he imposed on himself by remaining unknown to most of the student body. Harry even suggested this possibility to McGonagall and Charlie George and both told him that there was no way to tell and that they should all try to keep a closer eye on Stone.

The weekend finally arrived and Harry slept in as usual on Saturday morning. After breakfast he met Ginny for a long walk on the school grounds, and they enjoyed a pleasant hour, talking about anything except school and what was going on in the various tasks they had. They both agreed they needed a break from all that.

"What are you getting Hermione for her birthday?" Harry asked her as they neared the lake and passed by the memorial and Dumbledore's tomb.

"Don't know. Not much chance to shop here, is there?"

"I can pick something up in Hogsmeade."

"Grand. Here, I've got, let's see…about four Galleons. That should be enough for a book or maybe a winter scarf and hat." She handed the money to Harry, who thought it might be all she had.

"I can…never mind." He was about to say he could buy something more expensive but held his tongue.

But she had read his mind. "I know you can but I don't want you to. OK?"

"Sure."

They were quiet for awhile as they walked and then Ginny suddenly stopped and looked at him.

"Look...I know you have money and that's great…but…you…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's all right. Just…I want to do things on my own. I want to finish here and get a job and make my own way. You do understand, don't you?"

"Of course! I feel the same."

She smiled. "Sorry. Doesn't mean I don't want to…" But she stopped and blushed furiously.

"What? Do what?"

"Nothing. Don't worry your head about it. Best you get shopping. I'll see you in the common room later, OK? Say hi to Ron."

He nodded numbly and then watched her walk away, wondering why she had been acting so oddly. Harry thought he would never figure out women.

Neither would Ron by the groaning he did as they talked about Hermione's birthday party.

"Bloody hell," he said as they stood behind the counter in the shop. "I'm all in a twist over that."

"Why?" Harry said as he handed a wizard an even dozen Joke Howler's and Ron took his money and then handed him his change.

"Don't know what to do. I want to surprise her and have a party, but then again I thought maybe she would like a nice quiet dinner with just the two of us. Her Mum and Dad already sent her a present since they won't be here, so…"

Just then the door opened and a very beautiful looking witch walked in. She couldn't have been more than a few years older than Harry and Ron. They both stopped talking and just stared at her.

Ron finally found his voice. "Hello, welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. How can I help you?"

She smiled and approached the counter. She had long straight dark hair and a dazzling smile and deep brown eyes. "I'm Joanna Caldwell. Your brother…he sent me to work here."

Ron didn't know what to say for a second and then the girl looked and saw who was standing next to her new boss. "Oh. My word. Hello." Joana said and stuck her hand out to Harry.

"Hi," Harry said and his voice sounded small and from far away as he shook her soft warm hand. Ron suddenly shook his head and snapped out of it. "George sent you, did he?"

"Yes, said you needed a hand."

"Right," said Ron, getting back more of his senses. "So..got any experience…ah, in shops I mean!"

"I worked at the Diagon Alley branch for the past few weeks and know quite a lot already."

"Fantastic," said Ron, with a big grin. "Ah, I'm Ron and this is.."

"Yes, I know who Harry Potter is. I've even seen you play Quidditch a few times."

"Oh?" Harry said and then shook his head also. "Were you at Hogwarts?"

She smiled. "Yes. I was in the same year as George. I was in Hufflepuff."

"Grand," said Ron. "Let's just take a tour so you know where everything is."

He came around the counter and for some inexplicable reason took her by the hand and then the door opened and Hermione walked in, with a smile on her face that quickly faded.

Ron dropped Joanna's hand as if it were on fire. "Hermione?" he said in a strangled voice. "Wasn't expecting you till lunch time."

She looked at him very coldly. "I can see." The she turned to Joanna. "Hello."

"Hello," said Joanna. "I just started work here."

"Oh?" Hermione said, her face set in stone. "Here? All week or just the weekends?"

"All week," Joanna said.

"Oh..well, congrats." Hermione said with false cheer. "I'm sure you will have fun."

And then with a dirty look to Ron she turned on her heel and was out the door.

"Bloody hell," Ron said and then he was chasing her. "Hermione! Wait!"

"Oh, dear. Have I caused any trouble?" Joanna asked Harry with a worried look.

"Not to worry…just, well, they are dating so…"

"Oh! Oh my! Just a moment!"

She raced out the door and then after a few moments all three of them came back. Hermione was looking very pleased and smiled and was a bit red in the face and started chatting with Joanna as if they were old friends while she showed her the shop.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Ron when they had a moment alone.

"Jealousy of course," he said with a bit of a grin. "Soon as Joanna told her she was married…well, you see the result."

"Married? At her age?"

"Yeah…some bloke who was in Ravenclaw when Bill was here. Let's just hope Hermione doesn't get any ideas!"

They had a busy day in Hogsmeade. Hermione stuck around to help Ron and Joanna (and probably to keep an eye on them, Harry thought). Harry then went off to shop for birthday gifts for Hermione. As he was walking up the street he ran into Aberforth Dumbledore heading the other way.

"Mr. Potter," he said in his gruff manner as he passed. Harry said hello and then stopped and turned around.

"Mr. Dumbledore, could I have a word?"

He didn't say yes or no, just waved a hand for Harry to follow him. They went directly to the Hogs Head, the pub Aberforth owned.

Harry sat at the bar in the empty pub and Aberforth went behind the bar and got out a butterbeer and handed it to Harry. He tried to pay but Aberforth refused his money.

"Now what can I do for you?" Aberforth asked.

"Just…I was wondering if you know anything about Wallace Stone."

"And I was wondering when you'd drop by."

"You were?"

"Certainly. Well, he might have been here. If the rumors about him having Polyjuice Potion are true, who can tell? But I did see his brother."

"Winston Stone?"

"That's him. Was here two days before Hogwarts started."

Harry felt a rush of excitement. "What did he do?"

"Sat at that table in the corner for an hour, slowly drinking a butterbeer. I don't usually let students hang about too much, seeing as my pub attracts all sorts, but he's of age so I let him be. Then someone came in and went over and hugged him like them was long lost friends."

"Or brothers."

"Could be."

"What did Winston Stone do?"

"Was bit surprised at first and then suddenly they was talking in low whispers. Then the new fellow paid for a room and they went upstairs."

"What did he look like? This new fellow."

Aberforth shrugged. "Normal looking wizard I guess. About 40, black hair, leather jacket and blue jeans."

"It was Wallace Stone! That's what he was wearing when…"

He stopped and looked at Aberforth. The barman grunted. "I know you and Granger was there so no need to hide it. Whole village knows. Funny the _Prophet_ hasn't reported it yet."

"Yeah. Funny," Harry said with a weak smile. "So…how long did they stay."

"The strange fellow…well, Wallace Stone you says…stayed the night and was gone in the morning. Winston Stone, he left after about an hour and half. I almost went up and told them to keep quiet they was shouting so much."

"Shouting? About what?"

"Couldn't hear and none of my business. So after an hour things get real quiet and then about half hour later him, Winston, he comes down and just leaves."

"How did he look?"

Aberforth frowned a bit. "Come to think of it he looked right drunk, stumbling a bit, glassy eyed. But he only had one butterbeer as far as I know. Said goodnight and was on his way."

Harry just shook his head and took a deep drink of butterbeer. He was now completely convinced that Winston Stone was under the influence of the Imperius Curse cast by his brother.

The troubling question was, what was he up to and what was Wallace Stone's plan?


	13. Chapter 13 Stonewalled

**Professor Potter Chapter 13 Stonewalled**

As Harry drank his butterbeer and thought over what Aberforth Dumbledore had just told him about the Stone brothers, his mind was swimming with all the possibilities. It now seemed more than likely that Wallace Stone had cursed his brother Winston, and Winston was up to no good in Hogwarts. But what? Then it hit him. Filch! He was up to no good, too! Could Wallace Stone have cursed him, too? Is Filch looking for Voldemort's wand? Did he steal the book from Snape's quarters? He had the key. He could open any door or passage in the castle. But where did he get the key from? How did it come to him in the first place? And why does Wallace Stone want the book and the wand?

There was only one possible answer. But Harry shuddered at the thought of it. Was he really going to resurrect Voldemort? But how? Did he have some part of Voldemort's body he could use? They burned him after the battle but was something forgotten, left behind? Harry had no answers and he knew he had to do something about his fears. He had to tell someone, whether they thought him crazy or not.

But then one more troubling thought came to mind. Why was that book in his parents' house? After he had talked to Mundungus he had had an urge to go straight to Godric's Hollow. Now it felt stronger than ever.

"Potter? Potter!" Dumbledore's brother's rough growl intruded into Harry's thoughts

"What…oh, sorry…just thinking things over."

"Suppose there's lots to think over," Aberforth said. Then he looked at Harry carefully. "I know you got the itch to go after him. I see that look in your eye. But you and Granger had a turn at him and didn't do so well. Best you just let the Aurors deal with him. You've done more than enough, don't you think?"

Harry just nodded and took a slug of butterbeer, and then remembered something about Aberforth. "You used to live in Godric's Hollow, yes?"

Aberforth grunted. "A lifetime ago and I've got nothing but bad memories of the place."

Harry knew what he meant but also knew he shouldn't bring up those bad memories. "I guess that was before my parents lived there?"

Aberforth gave a short, almost laugh-like sound. "Your parents were only freshly out of Hogwarts and freshly married when they moved there and Albus and I were long gone, decades earlier."

"Sorry, just wondering why my father and mother chose to live in that village."

"It's one of the few villages in Britain that has many magic folk," Aberforth said. "That might have had something to do with it."

"Right. Its, well, I know so little about my parents and their family. My aunt told me hardly anything, in fact, nothing now that I think about it. How does one go about finding out about their lineage? I mean…where my folks came from and such."

The barman shrugged. "Full of questions, aren't you? Well, there's a few books about such stuff but they're mostly about that pureblood rot. But you might try the Hogwarts' Scrolls."

"The…what?"

Aberforth shook his head. "Hogwarts' Scrolls. My brother didn't tell you much, did he? No, suppose not, that was his way. Every student that goes to Hogwarts has their name put down in a scroll in the Headmaster's or Headmistress' office the day they are born. How do you think they know who has magic in them that's Muggle born?"

"I did hear about that from Hagrid. But these scrolls, where are they?"

He shrugged again. "In the castle I suppose. Don't know where. Course, might only be able to go back so far, seeing as scrolls is made of parchment and it gets to rotting after a while, especially in this damp climate. Your name will be there for sure. As will your mother and father and every other person with magic in them in Britain. That would tell you about your father at least, since he was mostly pureblood and his ancestors were mostly wizards so their names would be there, too. Going back centuries if the scrolls aren't damaged."

"I guess I'd have to ask McGonagall to see those."

"For sure. And she would need a good reason to let you see them."

Harry took another drink. He couldn't think of a good reason, not yet anyways.

"I have some shopping to do," Harry said after a few moments of silence and then realized how silly that sounded with so much else going on. But he still had to do it.

Harry stood and Aberforth picked up the now empty butterbeer bottle and wiped up the bar where Harry had been drinking. "Come back any time."

Harry paused near the door. "I will. Thanks, for everything," he said and then as he walked outside he felt that Aberforth meant more than just to come back and have a drink and Harry knew he might have found another mentor in his old one's brother.

As he walked up the street, Harry's mind was on fire from all he found out. But he had to put it aside for the moment and do what he came to do. Then right after he would have to go find McGonagall and write a report for Charlie George on what Aberforth had told him.

Before he knew it he was in the main part of Hogsmeade and knew he'd better do the shopping first or he would never hear the end of it from Ginny. He didn't know what to buy Hermione, either from Ginny or himself. Books were always a good idea for her, and quills and parchment and anything else for school, so Harry first got a load of school supplies from a shop. Now that he began he felt better and stopped by a bookstore and picked up a few volumes of the newest spell books on the market. Then he saw a book on the shelf that made his insides boil.

"_The True Story of How You-Know-Who Was Defeated_," he said out loud. "What's this rubbish?"

"Not rubbish," said the elderly proprietor, a witch in lavender robes, as she came from around a bookshelf. "It's…oh…oh…Mr. Potter!"

"Who's this author…Philippa Rowans?" Harry asked with even so much as a hello. He picked up the book and began leafing through it.

"She…well…she's from York, I believe. Wrote a short history of the first war against You-Know-Who…"

"Voldemort," Harry said quickly and then he saw the witch shudder. "You can say his name now, you know? Can even put it in book titles if you want."

"Right…Of course, thanks to you. But…the author…she dropped those off two days ago. It's a self-published volume."

"Is here any truth to it?"

"Er…I honestly don't know. I didn't read it." She looked abashed and Harry felt a bit ashamed that he acted the way he did.

"Sorry…I'll take one," said Harry as he added it to his stack of other books. He paid and left, stuffing the books in a paper bag the witch gave him. Seeing that volume on Voldemort brought home to him the need to contact the historian he had met over the summer and get to work on setting the story straight before any more self-published volumes of garbage made their way to the book shelves. Well, he didn't really know if it was rubbish or not but had a feeling it had to be not as accurate as the author supposed it was, not without talking to those directly involved.

Next, he went to a wizard wear shop and quickly found a scarf and hat Hermione might like for Ginny to give as a gift. It cost a bit more than the four Galleons she had given him but Harry would never tell Ginny that. She was as sensitive about money as Ron was and Harry understood why, barely having two pence to rub together as a boy.

Back in the joke shop Harry found that though there were no customers the volume of noise was high, with Hermione and Joanna chatting away like old friends in the back office with the door open as they had a cup of tea. Ron sat at the front counter looking a bit gloomy.

"What's up?" Harry asked immediately.

"Taking about married life, they is," Ron said with a toss of his head back toward the office. Then he lowered his voice. "Girls! One minute they want to tear each other's eyes out and next they are best friends for life!"

"Yeah, I'll never figure them out either. Look, mate, I've got some more news about Wallace Stone." This last was said in a whisper. Harry was about to fill Ron in when the door opened and more customers came in and then the shop got very busy. Before long Joanna was out helping and Harry had a chance to chat alone with Hermione in the back office.

'So…found a new best friend?" he asked in a teasing tone and Hermione turned slightly pink.

"Gosh, I was so…I never…don't know what came over me."

Harry grinned. "It's called love and jealousy."

She giggled a bit. "I suppose so. Not that Ron would ever…but I saw her and something…I can't describe it…"

"Like a big scaly beast was ready to burst out of you and rip her from limb to limb?"

"Oh…no, not that bad…but close. But she's really nice, Harry! I'm glad she's working here."

"Especially since she's married?"

"Well, that is a plus. So…where did you go?"

He quickly and quietly told her about his visit to Aberforth. As Harry spoke Hermione's eyes got wider and her shoulders seemed to sag along with the grin that had been on her face. He had just gotten into his theory on how the Stone brothers might be the ones getting Filch to go around the school looking for secret rooms when to Harry's dismay Hermione's eyebrows began to scrunch and the old doubting look he was so familiar with came over her face.

"But…are you sure it was Wallace Stone?"

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "A leather jacket and blue jeans? Hugging Winston Stone in a pub? Come on, Hermione! You saw what he was wearing!'

"Oh… I guess it must have been him. But…Aberforth didn't hear what they said, yes?"

"Er…no, he didn't. So what's that got to do with it? It's obvious Winston was cursed!"

"Or drunk."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me!"Harry almost shouted and Hermione quickly stood and shut the door to the office after Ron glanced in at them with a worried look on his face.

"Harry, I believe everything Aberforth told you is what actually happened but the conclusions you draw are not for certain."

"Why do you always doubt things?"

"Because I'm not going to accuse a student of anything unless we have solid proof! And you shouldn't either!" she said hotly. "You're a professor now and people in your position don't do such things without good reason!'

"I know! But I've seen the curse at work up close!" Harry countered, trying to keep his volume down. "And so have you! Remember Travers and that goblin in Gringotts? And when Moody…er… Barty Crouch, taught us in fourth year?"

"Yes, but…"

"And you even said Winston looked cheerful the other day!"

"Well…yes…but ...ok…I guess he might be under the Imperius Curse. But what are we going to do about it?"

Harry sighed and was glad she was finally seeing things his way. "We have to tell McGonagall and the Auror office first off. Then...I suppose it's up to them what to do next. Maybe they will pull Winston Stone in for questioning."

"But if he is under the Imperius Curse what could he tell them?" Hermione asked. "I mean, the other day in your office you say he was quite certain he had never met his brother before school started and now it looks like he has."

Harry had a ready answer for that one. "They can use other methods. Veritaserum for one."

"If Slughorn or the Auror office has any available. It's really difficult to make, takes at least one month," she countered and Harry felt exasperated by her constant looking for holes in his plans.

"Why do you do that? You always look for…" but he didn't get to finish as she answered like she knew what he was going to say.

"Somebody has to!" she shot back. "You do seem to recall some very similar arguments we had over Horcruxes and Hallows?"

Harry suddenly felt very small. "Er…yeah…and yes, you were right. But…it doesn't mean you always are."

That last was nasty and right away he knew he shouldn't have said it but it was out there. She went slightly red for a moment and her breathing got heavier and her eyebrows arched. "Harry…I'm only trying to see all sides of things! You would just rush off and grab Winston and question him yourself I suppose!"

"No…No, sorry just…"

Then the door opened and Ron was standing there about to speak and then he stopped as he felt something was amiss. "Hey…what's going on?"

"Nothing," Hermione said right away with false cheer. "Just a small...misunderstanding…ah, Harry has news about Wallace Stone."

"He mentioned that earlier," Ron said, casting a wary eye between the two. "So...it's lunch time and Joanna is going to mind things. How about the Three Broomsticks? You can fill me in there."

Harry shook his head. "Er…maybe Hermione can …I promised Ginny I'd meet her back in the Gryffindor common room. And I'd better see McGonagall and write to Charlie George also. So…you two have fun. Oh…and I found this. Almost forgot."

He dug the book on the end of Voldemort out of his bookstore shopping bag while making sure Hermione could not see in it where the other gifts were, still unwrapped.

She took the offered book and her and Ron's eyes widened slightly as they saw the title.

"Bloody hell, not already!" said Ron. "It's only been a few months."

"Have you read any of it?" Hermione tentatively asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No…didn't have a chance…thought you'd might like to first."

"Yes…thanks," she said with a slight smile.

"Great," Harry said, feeling a little foolish and embarrassed for how he acted earlier. "So...see you later. "And then he started out of the shop. At the door just outside on the street Hermione caught up to him and stopped him.

"Harry…I'm sorry." Her face looked stricken with guilt.

"No, no, it's all my fault!" he quickly reassured her. "You're right…I need someone like you around…keep me from dashing off to slay any dragons without my sword…if you know what I mean."

She grinned and seemed relieved. "Yes…so…see you later."

"Bye," he said and then he also felt relieved that was over as he walked up the street. In all the years he had known Hermione they had rarely fallen out over anything. Well, except for over the Firebolt Sirius had sent him in third year and that was, well, it was a Firebolt and she hadn't understood what it had meant to Harry and Ron. But that was it, in seven years their only serious falling out. The same could not be said for Ron and Hermione. They were famous for their battles, mostly over jealousy and the fact that they loved each other and could never admit it, which was quite maddening to watch and be unable to help either one without risking making fools of them all.

The air did him good as he walked back towards Hogwarts. Many students were out in the fresh air trying to catch one last day of sunshine before the fall rains and winter arrived, as they did so early this far north in Britain. He said polite hellos to a few of his students and still got the odd stare or two and whispers from some of the younger ones. In no time at all he was in his office, wrote out a letter to Charlie George describing Aberforth's news, and then went to the owlery to dispatch Merlin with the letter to the Ministry of Magic in London.

Now he had one more duty to perform and that was to see McGonagall. As he made his way to her office, suddenly Peeves popped out of nowhere and was floating in the air above a suit of armor, about to send it clattering down a nearby flight of stairs by the looks of things.

"Peeves!" Harry shouted and the little poltergeist quickly turned to face Harry.

"Professor Potty! Peeves heard you wanted to see him. Well, now you've seen him! So…goodbye!"

Then he pushed the suit of armor which went clattering down the stairs and vanished from view.

Harry heard a yelp of surprise and ran to the stairs. Matilda and some her friends from Ravenclaw were coming up it and the suit of armor had just missed them and now lay at the bottom of the stairs. Harry had just stepped on the stairway to see if they were all right when suddenly it started to move, swinging to the left. The girls all gave little squeals of surprise and grabbed the railings until the stairs came to a halt.

"Everyone all right?" Harry quickly asked.

"Yes," said Matilda and then turned a bit pink as she saw who addressed her. "Oh! Professor Potter! Who did that?"

"It was Peeves," Harry said as they all ran up the stairs and onto a third floor landing. "Have you meet Peeves?"

Then nodded dumbly, just staring at Harry. Then one of them found her voice. "He's awful!"

Harry grinned. "Yeah…not my favorite either."

He said goodbye to the girls and they all said quick goodbyes and then as they walked away they started giggling and whispering and looking back at him. Harry then used a Hovering Charm to pick up the suit of armor and place it at the top of the stairs…well, not exactly in the same place since the stairs had moved but at least it wasn't at the bottom in pile of metal anymore.

Ten minutes later he finally found his way to the stone gargoyle at the foot of the stairs to McGonagall's office.

"Is she in?" he asked and the statue slowly nodded. Harry took three tries to guess the password, "tartan", and in a few moments he was at the door knocking.

"Enter," said McGonagall and Harry did so.

"Good afternoon, Professor Potter," the headmistress said from behind her desk, where she seemed to be busy with some paper work. "How can I help you?"

"I have news," he said and then after she invited him to sit. Harry noticed that Professor Dumbledore's portrait was awake.

"Good day, sir."

"And the same to you, Harry. How are things?"

"Er…bit busy. I've just seen your brother."

"Oh? How is Aberforth these days?" Dumbledore asked, seemingly genuinely concerned.

"Fine," Harry said, knowing that the two brothers had not been on the best of terms for many decades. "He had an interesting story to tell…about the Stone brothers." He then quickly told them Aberforth's story.

"And you are sure it was Wallace Stone?" McGonagall asked with concern after he had finished the tale.

"Not for certain," Harry said, feeling a little more unsure of himself in front of the stern gaze of McGonagall and the wise old face of Dumbledore. "But…it sounds like the same clothing Hermione and I saw him wearing in the Shrieking Shack. And why would a stranger hug Winston Stone?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes…very odd indeed. Well…we must not take any chances and must assume it was Wallace Stone, disguised by the Polyjuice Potion he was making in the Shrieking Shack. Yet…you said Winston claims he never met his brother before school started?"

"Yes…at least that's what he told me. But…I think he might be under the Imperius Curse."

McGonagall looked from Harry to Dumbledore's portrait and back again before speaking. "Your proof?"

Harry had not expected this but maybe he should have. Accusing people of doing things and not being believed was nothing new to him. "Aberforth said he looked drunk when he came downstairs but he only drank one butterbeer. And…he seems awfully unconcerned that he is being ostracized. Also, he did lie about meeting his brother…so…I'm thinking…he is cursed."

"Hard to prove," said Dumbledore. "But not an unwise conclusion, Harry."

"If true, that is grave news indeed," said McGonagall in a worried tone. "The Auror office will need to be informed."

"I've already sent a letter to Charlie George telling him what Aberforth said."

"Good," she replied, and then paused as if thinking things over. "The Imperius Curse…if it is so…yes, Albus is correct. It is very hard to prove. But what concerns me more is why would Wallace Stone curse his own brother?"

Harry had many answers for that question, such as stealing a book he needed for making his potion or looking for Voldemort's wand to get the phoenix feather he also needed. Come to think of it, how did Wallace Stone know about that feather? And how did he know he needed it for the potion?

But Harry had to voice at least one of his suspicions. "Maybe he is also looking for Voldemort's wand?"

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore at once. "The wand is a symbol of the power he has lost. But what intrigues me more is why he may think the wand is at Hogwarts."

"This is where the battle was this is where Voldemort fell," Harry answered. "Maybe Wallace Stone was here and saw what happened to the wand."

"Possibly," McGonagall said. "The battle was so chaotic anything could have happened. But we have not yet found it. Professor Snape reported to me yesterday that he has searched everywhere in the castle and has not located it. And it has not been found on the grounds or the Shrieking Shack either."

"We haven't seen it either,' said Harry referring to his team that was supposed to be looking for the wand. Then he voiced a thought that might hold the answers. "Maybe he already has it."

"Another possibility. But all is uncertain," said Dumbledore. "But if what Harry has concluded is true, we cannot let a student who is under the Imperius Curse of a known Death Eater roam the castle. You must find him and question him."

"But how will we find the truth if he is under the curse?" said McGonagall. "He will only lie, like he did to Harry the other day."

"There are ways, Minerva" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Albus," McGonagall replied to the portrait. "But such ways are not to be used lightly."

"In this case, I think an exception can be made," said Dumbledore. "A student under the Imperius Curse is a danger to all in the castle. We cannot forget what happened when Draco Malfoy used such a curse on Madam Rosemerta."

"Indeed not,' said McGonagall. She thought for a moment and then sighed and seemed to make up her mind about something. "I think Veritaserum is the best solution. Then we must bring Professor Slughorn into our confidence. He will certainly want to know why we need Veritaserum and as Stone is in his house it is only right that he know we are questioning him."

"Tell him only what is necessary," Dumbledore said.

"Very well," said McGonagall. "But we may have to mention the missing wand if he persists in knowing why Stone cursed his brother. Professor Potter, please come with me."

After a quick goodbye to Dumbledore, she led the way out the door and then down the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked once they reached the bottom and were in the corridor.

"You are going to your quarters to get your map which shows all of the parts of this castle."

Harry was so shocked at this statement that he did not answer her. "Yes, Potter, I know all about this map. You will try to locate Winston Stone on it while I fetch Professor Slughorn and ask if he has any Veritaserum. Meet me at his quarters."

Harry felt a tingle of excitement go through him as he made his way back to his quarters. At last they would get some answers. Once inside he found the map in his trunk right away. He had just opened it on the desk and got it working when Snape made his usual surprise appearance.

"Ah, you are back, Potter," Snape began. "I think it is time we dispensed with the Peeves plan and…" But he stopped and looked at Harry examining the map. "Who are you looking for?"

"Stone," Harry said quickly, without even saying hello. "He's under the Imperius Curse and McGonagall is going to give him Veritaserum."

"Explain yourself," Snape said in his old way. Harry quickly did so, the whole while his eyes were examining the Marauder's Map on the desk.

"And you trust what Dumbledore's brother said?" Snape asked in a tone that meant he did not.

"Yes," Harry said in irritation. "Why wouldn't I?"

"The man is not known as the fountain of honesty," Snape replied. "His establishment has been a known haunt for all sorts of scum since even before I was a student here."

Now Harry looked up from the map and glared at Snape, his insides suddenly filled with anger. "Yeah, I know the sort. Some of them even like to listen at keyholes."

If Snape could have gone paler he would have. "That…that was regrettable. That is why I am still here!"

Harry said nothing, trying to control the anger he was feeling toward Snape. But it was pointless to go over this again since it would not change what had happened. He let his eyes drift back to the map, forcing his mind back to the task at hand. "I trust Aberforth," he said at last. "So do McGonagall and Dumbledore." Then he had another thought. "Veritaserum will work on someone still under the curse, won't it?"

"That is uncertainly," Snape replied now looking at the map with Harry. "If Stone is practiced in hiding his mind with Occlumency, then he may be able to resist it."

"But if he is under the Imperius Curse, wouldn't his mind be wide open?"

"Only to the one who cursed him. He may have a measure of control over his actions when dealing with others."

Harry had to trust that Snape knew what he was talking about. It all seemed so uncertain. He had expected those who had taught him to have all the answers, but they were groping in the dark as much as he was.

For several minutes they both scanned the map, trying to sort the hundreds of moving dots out to pinpoint one person. But they couldn't find him anywhere.

"He's got to be here," said Harry in frustration. But fifteen minutes later they had still not located him.

"We must have missed him," Harry said at last and started again, with the Slytherin dormitory.

"Or he is not in the castle or on the school grounds," said Snape.

"Students aren't allowed to leave without permission," said Harry and then Snape snickered.

"Of course, but that never stopped you. Nor your father and his friends for that matter."

Harry had a retort on his lips but let it die there. He was in no mood to argue with Snape and just grabbed the map. "McGonagall is waiting for me."

He had to get away from Snape and didn't even say goodbye. It took him ten minutes to reach Slughorn's private quarters, a place he had been many times, one time vividly etched into his mind as that was the day Ron had nearly died from a poisoned glass of mead.

The large rotund form of Professor Slughorn in a maroon velvet smoking jacket greeted Harry as the door opened, "Ah, Harry my boy, we were just wondering where you got up to."

Harry entered and saw McGonagall sitting in a very large stuffed armchair, a cup of tea in hand, a tea set on a tray set before her on a coffee table.

Slughorn sat down in another large armchair and waved to an equally comfortable sofa nearby. "Sit, my boy, do sit." He entered and sat on the sofa.

"Ah, there you are Professor Potter," McGonagall said, putting down her tea cup. "Have you located him?"

"Er…no…not yet," Harry said and then looked pointedly at Slughorn wondering how much McGonagall had told him.

She seemed to have read his mind, something which all the women he had been talking to lately seemed to be quite good at. Or maybe his face was just an open book of his thoughts and feelings.

"Professor Slughorn has been informed that we believe Winston Stone has been cursed," she said. "As he is in his house I thought it prudent that he be updated."

Slughorn looked quite worried. "Yes, dreadful business this is. Cursed, you say? My, oh my. Whatever on Earth would his own brother curse him for?"

"It is uncertain," said McGonagall.

"Come, come, Minerva," Slughorn replied. "For Wallace Stone to go through so much trouble, to hide out in the Shrieking Shack when all are looking for him, he must have a good reason. Something is amiss and I think I have a right to know."

She sighed. "Very well. We think he is trying to find Voldemort's missing wand,"

Slughorn looked at her in surprise and then turned to Harry as if for confirmation of this news. He just nodded and then he turned back to McGonagall. "Merlin's beard! You mean to say nobody was able to locate it after the battle?"

She nodded. "Yes, and not since, either."

"But why would he need the wand?" Slughorn continued and then answered his own question. "I mean yes, it is a wand but no more or less powerful than any other. Well, with the exception of the Elder Wand, wherever that may be."

With that last statement his eyes drifted to Harry, and Harry thought he saw that old gleam of greed and profit in Slughorn's eyes. Slughorn had not been sorted in Slytherin because he was diabolical or a pureblood racist. No, his sorting was based on his greed and ambition. As for the Elder Wand…where was it indeed, Harry thought. I had it and then…well, he was still sure it was safe.

McGonagall spoke sharply to Slughorn. "The Elder Wand is not the subject at hand here Professor."

"Of course, of course," he said in an airy way. "Just idle curiosity. Now as for Voldemort's wand, I am sure the Stone brothers would like it for its market value. Would fetch a nice pile of Galleons on the open market, I am sure. Not that I know of any such nefarious transactions mind you, but one does hear of such things now and then. Ah, Harry forgive me, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," Harry said and then as Slughorn made no move to pour it he started to help himself. "But why would anyone want to buy the wand?"

"It's a rare artifact, full of history," said Slughorn with that gleam returning to his eyes. "And of course, if what I have heard about it is true, it has a phoenix feather inside, which is also quite valuable."

Harry was just taking a sip of tea when Slughorn said this and sputtered it up. "Sorry," he quickly said and whipped his mouth with a napkin as McGonagall looked at him in an odd way.

"Yes, they are rare," she said.

"Oh yes, yes, most certainly," Slughorn replied. "But surely the Ministry of Magic has it?"

"No, they don't," said Harry. "Ollivander went through all the ones taken after the battle and it's not among them."

"Then it is still out there, somewhere," said Slughorn. "How interesting."

"Horace, if the wand is found you will not take part in any dealings with it!" McGonagall began in a stern tone.

"Oh, come, Minerva, just idle speculation. No, no I would have nothing to do with such things. That wand has caused more harm than any in history, I am certain."

"Good," she said, seemingly satisfied. "Now, back to the point of this meeting. We are contemplating using Veritaserum on one of our students. That is against school policy but in these circumstances I think we have no choice. However, as I discovered before you arrived Professor Potter, we have run into a slight…snag."

"Quite unfortunate really," said Slughorn. "Quite unfortunate."

"Er…what happened?" Harry asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

Slughorn sighed. "The Ministry used up all of my Veritaserum interrogating Death Eaters this past summer."

Now Harry's heart did sink. "But…you can make more, yes?"

"Certainly. But it will take some time, at least a month."

"Oh," Harry replied, remembering Hermione had said exactly the same thing, and then felt as if nothing would go right today. "Maybe the Ministry or a potions shop has some?"

Slughorn shook his head. "The Ministry got their supply from me. And potion shops are not allowed to carry it. It is illegal. Imagine if everyone could slip a little truth serum into their loved ones or co-workers' tea each morning? There would be chaos!"

"Not everyone needs to hide the truth, Horace," McGonagall said. "But I do see your point."

"Yes, quite so," Slughorn said, looking a little abashed, making Harry wonder what truths he had hidden from people over the years, besides the memory of what he had told Voldemort concerning Horcruxes.

"But…isn't there another way we could get the truth from him?" Harry asked, hoping against hope.

"Legilimency," said McGonagall at once. "But as I am no expert in its use, I am not certain how it would work on someone who is under the Imperius Curse. But all of this is pointless unless we find Stone first. You are sure you cannot find him?" The last was directed toward Harry in a harsh tone, as if he had not tried hard enough.

"Oh, come Minerva, this is a big school," said Slughorn coming to Harry's defense before he could open his mouth. Slughorn obviously did not know about the Marauders Map "The boy could be anywhere. He'll show up for dinner, not to worry. And if not I will check on him tonight in the dorm."

McGonagall seemed satisfied with that. She put down her cup of tea. "Very well. I'll leave it to you two. Meanwhile I think I shall write to the Minister and ask for formal permission to question Winston Stone. If we must use Veritaserum or Legilimency, it is best we have everything legal so there can be no recriminations."

She stood and seemed to expect Harry to follow her. Harry stood but Slughorn spoke before he could move toward the door.

"Oh, Harry, I was wondering if you could stay a bit," he said. And then he turned to McGonagall. "If you don't need him for anything else, that is."

"Not at all, not at all.' McGonagall said and then turned to Harry. "Please keep me updated."

"Yes, Professor," Harry promised, and then he and Slughorn bade goodbye to McGonagall at the door."

"Well, well, Harry, come and sit," Slughorn said. "We have lots to catch up on. It's been too long since we've had a chat." He then took a bottle of wine from a shelf and two glasses, filling them and passing one to Harry. "Not to worry, it's perfectly safe. Got it straight from a Muggle wine shop myself. One can't be too careful, not after what happened with Wallenby that time."

"Weasley, Ron Weasley is his name, sir. Received the Order of Merlin First Class, if you recall."

"What? Oh, yes, Weasley, how silly of me. He has a lovely sister, and is good friend of yours, yes? Nice chap. Heard he has taken up with Granger, is that right?"

"Yeah…took a while but they seem to be getting on all right."

"Splendid. And I've heard the fair Miss Weasley is on your arm these days."

Harry blushed slightly. "Er...well, yes, but seeing as I am a professor and she is still a student…it's complicated."

"Not to worry," Slughorn said. "All will work out in the end. Yes, I have a feeling Miss Granger and Miss Weasley will make the shelf some day. Of course, you are already there."

He stood and waved a hand to Harry, and he followed him to a shelf on the far wall. There were his many photographs of the rich and famous, those in position to help Slughorn get what he wanted out of life, which was mostly as much comfort as possible with as little effort on his part as possible. In the center, in almost a position of prominence, was a photograph of Harry and Slughorn taken at his Christmas party in Harry's sixth year. Slughorn talked on for a few moments about those he knew and what he got from them.

"So…Harry, we never got a chance to chat about what you were up to all last year," Slughorn said after they returned to the comfort of the chair and sofa.

"Well, sir,.."

"Come, come, please call me Horace. We are both on staff now, yes?"

"Right. So…Horace…" Harry felt strange calling him that but pressed on. "A lot of what happened was in the _Prophet_."

"Yes, but a firsthand account would be a gripping story."

Then Harry remembered something, the photograph having jogged his memory of the Christmas party. "Your friend the writer…is he still looking to write about me?"

Slughorn suddenly seemed flustered. "Oh…him? I have no idea. Haven't talked in ages. So…you were saying?"

Harry had a feeling ages was just yesterday and that Slughorn was fishing for information to pass on to his writer friend, for the right price of course. He could imagine the scene in his mind. "Yes, yes, I'm good friends with Harry Potter, you know. Just had a glass of wine with him yesterday. Got to reminiscing about his adventures while searching for the Horcruxes. Oh…would that be of interest to you? Now, of course, I expect my usual fee…"

Harry snapped out of it and saw Slughorn staring at him with obvious greed in his eyes. "Well…actually, Horace, I've been approached by a few people already to tell the story. But I really don't feel comfortable talking about it without Ron and Hermione here, if you know what I mean."

"Who?"

"Ron and Hermione…Weasley and Granger?"

"Oh, yes, of course, they were on the adventure with you! Well, why don't we make it a dinner party and you three can all tell me all about it. I am starting up the old club again and should be having the first dinner in a few weeks. Yes, I think having the three heroes of Hogwarts would make it a wondrous evening. "

"I'll see when they are available."

"Splendid, splendid," he said and then sipped his wine. "Now, Harry, about this Stone business. What is really going on?"

Harry was taken aback by this shift in topic. "Er…just what we told you. We think he might be looking for Voldemort's wand."

"Yes, but why?"

"To sell it or…for the feather inside?' Harry ventured, picking up on what Slughorn had said earlier.

"Yes the feather…quite valuable. Very rare…and quite useful in any number of potions."

Harry sat up straighter as Slughorn said this. Here was a potions master, the very one who had taught Snape all those years ago. Harry suddenly had plenty of questions. He gulped his wine.

"More wine, Horace," he said as he picked up the bottle.

"Yes, thank you my boy," Slughorn said as Harry filled their glasses again.

"So…what potions could phoenix feathers be used for?"

"A restoring potion for one thing," said Slughorn thoughtfully. "It is a rare potion, which can be used to restore one to health after they have had a close encounter with death."

This sounded like what Snape was trying to do. Well, almost. "Er…what do you mean? You mean if they were attacked with Dark Magic?"

Slughorn took a deep drink. "Yes or some other near death encounter. You see, a phoenix can resurrect itself, and this natural property is imbued in its feathers. I cannot recall the number of times I tried to persuade Albus Dumbledore to give me just one of Fawkes' feathers, but alas, he refused every request."

But Harry cared not for this tale and only nodded politely. Now that Harry had him talking he had to press on and asked the vital question.

"Is it possible to make a potion with a phoenix feather that could resurrect someone?"

Slughorn started to answer and then stopped and looked puzzled. "Resurrect someone? You mean bring someone back from the dead?"

Harry just nodded slightly and Slughorn just shook his head. "In all my years I have never heard of such a potion."

"Oh," said Harry, not that surprised. "I guess it is impossible to resurrect someone."

"Yes, that does seem to be the case. Death does conquer us all in the end. But you know Harry, we are not the only magical folk in the world. Our knowledge of magic here in the British Isles is quite vast, but also somewhat limited my boy, and many wizards and witches are closed minded as to what our brothers and sisters in other lands may know. I dare say such a potion formula may exist, but in another land."

Harry knew that to be also possible from what Snape had told him.

"But," Slughorn continued. "You see the problem with such a potion, don't you?"

"Er…what problem?"

Slughorn almost laughed and a big grin came over his face. "My dear boy. A potion has to be drunk in order to work. It enters the digestive system and its properties flow through the body working their magic. But if someone is dead, how can they drink such a potion?"

Harry was staggered that he had never thought to ask Snape this question. Then another memory came back. "But…I saw Wormtail resurrect Voldemort in a cauldron with a potion. Voldemort did not drink it."

"True," Slughorn said, seemingly familiar with how Voldemort managed to restore his body, perhaps having read Harry's account of it in the _Quibbler_ a few years ago. "But he was not dead, was he? He had a semblance of a body, and his…Horcruxes…"

There the potion masters' voice trailed away and Harry saw a look of shame cross his face.

"We destroyed them. He is dead." For now, Harry did not add, scaring himself even thinking about it.

"Yes…and well done," said Slughorn and he took a big drink. Slughorn's eyes looked away from Harry as if he could not bear to let Harry see the shame he still felt. Harry suddenly had the urge to leave.

But Harry had one more question. He did not have the soul of his dead mother. But he did have a few hairs. "Is it possible to use the part of a dead person to resurrect them even if their soul is gone too?"

Slughorn now looked at him with wide eyes. "Merlin's beard, Harry! This is Dark Magic of the most foul and basest kind you are talking about. Wallace Stone would not be using the phoenix feather for any such thing if it were even possible. Who would he resurrect?"

"I have no idea," Harry said, knowing who he thought he would try to resurrect, but also now knowing he had gone too far. "Maybe he just wants to keep it as a symbol of Voldemort. Or maybe just sell it. Sorry for asking about it."

"It's all right, my boy. Yes, that phoenix feather would be a prize worth having. Of course, the intact wand would fetch a higher price."

"If I find the wand I'm going to destroy it," said Harry with an edge of anger in his tone.

Slughorn was slightly taken aback. "Yes, of course. That wand killed your parents."

"And many others," Harry said, now struggling to control his emotions.

And then Slughorn stood, looking uncomfortable. "I suppose I best get to making that Veritaserum"

"I'll leave you to it," Harry said, his anger subsiding, thankful to be leaving at last. "Thanks for the drink and conversation. I'll check with Ron and Hermione…Weasley and Granger…about that dinner date."

"Splendid, my boy," Slughorn said, a little more jovial now, as he walked Harry to the door. Harry stopped before he went out.

"Horace…what we talked about, resurrection and all…do you really think it is possible?"

Slughorn sighed. "Harry, the dead are dead and we should not disturb them. There is too much uncertainty in meddling in such things. Best if you concentrate on your work and on finding the wand."

Harry nodded. "I will. Thanks."

The rest of Saturday went much better after the morning's adventures. He met Ginny and she loved the present he had gotten for her to give Hermione. He also related his other adventures and she and Harry spent a long hour looking at the map in Harry's office but could not find Stone. Later after dinner, they sneaked off to the Room of Requirement to find some privacy and had no interruptions this time. A long, blissful two hours later they finally made their way out of the room, not before a long hug and kiss before parting once more.

Harry felt as if he was walking on air as he made his way back to his quarters, a goofy happy grin on his face that might make someone think he was cursed if they saw him. Well, he was in a way, bewitched by a red-haired beauty in more ways than one.

Thankfully Snape did not show up and Harry got to bed at a decent hour, after looking at the map once more for a bit and still not finding Stone, which was starting to become worrisome. He also went through the photo album of his mother once more. Before retiring he took out her lock of hair again, and before he knew it his eyes were drifting to his fireplace. No, he said to himself, after a long moment of contemplation. That was always an option, but he would not destroy the last remaining part of his mother, not yet anyway.

His exhaustion from the day's events let him drift off to sleep pleasantly enough. But morning came too soon, with a pounding on his door.

"Go away, it's Sunday!' he half shouted and half mumbled.

"Open up Professor! It's urgent!" It was McGonagall. Harry immediately arose and put on his slippers and lit the lamps. He finally got to the door and McGonagall and Slughorn were there, dressed for the day.

"What? What time is it?" he asked in a groggy way.

"8:15 AM," said McGonagall quickly as they entered Harry's quarters.

"What?" he said, still half asleep. "What's going on?"

"Winston Stone did not return to the Slytherin dormitory last night," said Slughorn. "One of the prefects just informed me. I told him to watch out for the boy last night. He was waiting in the common room but fell asleep. We checked his room and he is not there and his bed looks like it was not slept in. And his three roommates have not seen him either, say he never came home last night."

"We need the map, Professor," said McGonagall. Harry was wide awake now and went to his desk where he had left the map last night.

"Bit chilly in here," said Slughorn as he lit a fire in the fireplace with his wand. "Ah, that's better. Now…what is this amazing map Minerva has just told me about?"

Harry brought the map over to the sofa where they all sat. He touched his wand on the parchment and said "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_." Immediately the map began to appear and Slughorn gave a small gasp.

"What a grand piece of magic!' said Slughorn with glee in his voice. "Whoever made it?"

"Ah, my father and his friends when they were students," said Harry, with a touch of pride.

"And quite the bunch of troublemakers they were," said McGonagall with a sniff of disapproval that made Harry feel even prouder still.

"How extraordinary," Slughorn said in awe as he continued to look at the map. "It must have taken a rare bit of magic to do this, far beyond the abilities of some students, I am sure. It's very complex, what with the names and the movements and why even the ghosts and…Merlin's beard!…Is that…no, it can't be! Severus Snape!"

"Yes," said McGonagall. "He is a ghost now, Horace. We will explain later. We need to find Winston Stone."

"But look at him Minerva, he seems to be following Mr. Filch."

Harry shook the sleep out of his eyes and stared at the dot of Snape following Filch as Filch moved through the corridors on the second floor.

"How very strange indeed," said McGonagall looking at Harry, and he could see a hundred questions in her eyes.

Harry quickly put his eyes back on the map before he betrayed himself. They scanned and looked and most of the students were still in bed, unmoving, which made it easier. There was no sign of Winston Stone anywhere. After a further twenty minutes they stopped looking.

"He is not in the castle or on the grounds," McGonagall said at last. "Gentlemen, it seems we have a missing student."

.


	14. Chapter 14 Confessions

**Professor Potter Chapter 14 Confessions**

No sooner did Professor McGonagall say that they had a missing student than Slughorn gave a great shout of surprise.

"There he is! Just coming onto the school grounds by the main gate!"

Harry and McGonagall followed Slughorn's thick, pointed finger and found the dot labeled 'Winston Stone' walking up toward the castle. "Get dressed Professor Potter," McGonagall said, like an order. "We will fetch Mr. Stone and bring him to my office. Meet us there, please."

"Yes…and we must bring this marvelous map with us Minerva, in case the boy runs off somewhere again," Slughorn said.

She looked to Harry, and he nodded his assent. "But don't let him know you have it."

Slughorn looked at him in mild surprise. "Of course not, dear boy. We shall return it once the task is complete."

McGonagall looked at Slughorn with impatience and he got the hint and soon they were gone. Harry quickly pulled off his pajamas and glasses, ran to use the bathroom and to quickly wash his face and fight a brief losing battle with his comb, then changed into jeans and a sweater, pulled on his shoes, grabbed his wand and then his glasses, and dashed out of the room. It wasn't until he passed a seventh year Hufflepuff girl on the way upstairs that he realized he had put on his special glasses, not his regular ones. He saw right through her clothing and couldn't help but stare and she stopped and stared back at him with a big smile on her face. She was quite lovely.

"Professor? Is there…"

"No, no…just…no,…bye!" Harry blurted out and then dashed past her. Bloody hell, Ginny would box his ears if she knew what had just happened! He ripped the glasses from his face, and put them in his pocket. Though the world looked quite blurry he managed to find his way to McGonagall's office.

"She's not in," said the gargoyle and no sooner had it said this than McGonagall, Slughorn and Winston Stone came from around a corner.

Winston Stone was dressed in full school uniform with robes, looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept, and almost seemed to stumble as he walked. The hem of his robes looked muddy as did his shoes.

"I told you, I don't know, Professor," Stone was saying to McGonagall. "Did I miss the opening…."

"This can wait," McGonagall interrupted. "Ah, Potter you are here, good."

She looked at him oddly, he guessed because she wasn't used to seeing him without glasses.

Then she looked at the gargoyle and said "loch" and it leaped aside and they were soon heading up the stairs to the headmistress' office. Once inside she offered all chairs and they sat while she sat behind her desk. Harry noticed that the old headmaster and headmistress portraits were all asleep.

"Now," McGonagall began. "Mr. Stone, you have been missing for more than a day. No one has seen you anywhere in the school and you did not return to your dormitory or your room last night. This is a serious breach of school rules, especially for a seventh year who should know better. In your case it is worse seeing as your brother, a known Death Eater, was seen near the school grounds twice in the last few weeks. Explain yourself."

Winston looked at them with his astonishing blue eyes, now wide in surprise. "I…wasn't in my dormitory? But….has school started?"

Slughorn, McGonagall and Harry all shared astonished looks. "Merlin's beard!" Slughorn began. "Term is already almost two weeks old, my boy!"

"You've already taken my class twice," said Harry. "You and I were dueling partners during spell practice. You came to my office, gave me a message from your father."

"From my father?" Stone said in surprise. "Wait…your office…yes…now…no…I can't…Granger…she was there?"

"Yes," Harry said. "She's also in Ancient Languages with you."

"I wasn't planning on continuing with that," Stone said in puzzlement. "I never really liked it that much."

McGonagall finally spoke. "Winston," she said in a gentler tone. "What is the last thing you do remember?"

He was silent for a minute. "I found myself outside the school grounds and then I just came to the main doors when you found me. I thought I was late for the opening feast."

"Before that," Slughorn said before Harry could.

Stone hesitated before answering. "I think I was at my parent's house…and then I came to Hogsmeade…I thought my brother might show up…but…I never met him."

"Yes, you did," said Harry and then McGonagall gave him a sharp look and then just sighed and spoke.

"You were seen in the Hogs Head pub before school term started," she began. "And you met someone we believe was your brother disguised by Polyjuice Potion."

Now Stone looked from one to the other in utter surprise. "The Hogs Head? Polyjuice Potion? But…why can't I remember?"

"Cursed, my boy," said Slughorn and patted him on the shoulder in a gentle way.

"By your own brother," Harry finished.

Stone blinked rapidly and Harry thought he saw tears forming there but Stone controlled himself. "Why?" he finally said in a thick voice. "Why would he do that?"

"We are not sure," McGonagall said. "Since the barman at the Hogs Head gave us this information we have been looking for you."

Harry had many guesses why but held his tongue. Then McGonagall surprised him.

"I think, if you agree Winston, we may find out why."

Stone nodded. "I will do whatever it takes. My brother is dangerous and must be stopped."

"Then you do not object if I use Legilimency?" she asked.

"No…" Stone said but right away Slughorn interjected.

"Minerva…if his memories of the last two weeks have been wiped…" and he let that hang in the air unfinished and she sighed.

"Only one way to know for sure," she said and then looked at Stone. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Open your mind," McGonagall said. "Do not try to block me."

"I won't," he replied.

Harry put on his glasses to better see how she did this. He had only one experience with Legilimency at the hands of Snape and that was an unpleasant memory. Now he would get to see it from the outside, as he gazed at Stone's face.

McGonagall drew out her wand and pointed it at Winston Stone. "_Legilimens_!" she said in a loud voice and then Stone's eyes seemed to go unfocused and blank and then after a few moments went back to normal.

McGonagall sighed. "You were right, Horace…nothing except a few snatches, in Professor Potter's office, in classes…but all blurry, and nothing about his brother or anything else."

"My memories have been wiped?" Stone asked in shock.

"Yes," said Harry and then he almost gasped. With his special glasses he could see through Stone's robes into a shirt front pocket and there was…a key! The same size and shape as the Key to Hogwarts!

Just as he was about to say something he remembered that McGonagall and Slughorn did not know about this key and he would have to explain too much to them. And he wanted that key for himself.

"I think Mr. Stone should spend some time under Madame Pomfrey's care," McGonagall said.

"Yes, yes, quite so," agreed Slughorn. "Come, my boy, come." He stood and waited for Stone to do the same.

"My parents…" Stone suddenly said. "He may be there…they need to be warned…he does not care who he hurts to get what he wants."

"And what's that?" Harry asked sharply.

Stone just looked at him blankly. "Sorry…Professor…I have no idea."

"Do not worry about your parents," McGonagall said. "The Auror office has been watching the house in case he tried to come home."

"Good," said Stone. He stood and seemed to wobble for a moment. "I guess…I do need a rest."

"I'll come too," Harry said, hoping to get a chance to get that key when Stone changed into hospital pajamas but McGonagall put a stop to that.

"Please stay a moment, Professor Potter."

Harry hesitated and then nodded and sat again as Slughorn and Winston Stone left. McGonagall sat also and then spoke over Harry's head.

"Albus, no doubt you heard all of that."

"Yes, indeed," said the voice of Dumbledore. "Good morning, Harry. It seems we are seeing more of each other than I expected after the events of last spring."

"Yes, sir," said Harry, glancing at his old headmaster. "I guess I will never have a quiet year at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Yes, it seems we have another mystery on our hands to go with the others."

"The others?" Harry asked.

"The break in and disturbance of your quarters, to begin with," said Dumbledore.

"The return of Professor Snape's ghost," said McGonagall.

"The missing wand," Harry added, not to mention the missing book.

"And now the cursing and loss of memory of Winston Stone, not to say the more than a day he was missing." added Dumbledore. "I have the feeling that all of these events are connected. But how?"

Harry suddenly felt hot under the collar and wished he could get away from Dumbledore's prying eyes. "Is there anything you wish to add Harry?"

"Er…no sir…I know as much as you do."

Dumbledore was silent for a long moment, and then turned to McGonagall. "We need to know where Stone went during his absence." Now he looked to Harry again. "Since his mind will not reveal the answer, I suggest that you go straight to the edge of the school grounds and use your Auror training to try to track his movements. Also, ask around the village if anyone has seen him."

"Yes, sir," said Harry and right away stood to leave, to get away from those blue eyes that he feared knew all of his secrets.

"Just a moment, Professor," McGonagall said. She took a piece of parchment and began to scribble a note very quickly. "For the Auror office. Please take it to the owlery. They will need to know what has happened."

After a few moments she finished, sealed and addressed the letter and handed it to Harry. "And Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to get some breakfast."

Harry almost grinned. "I won't."

As he left the office, with the door still slightly ajar, he heard one last thing.

"He's hiding something, Albus."

"He will tell us when he is ready."

Harry felt suddenly hot and a wave of shame came over him. He was certain they let him hear that. He felt dizzy as he descended the spiral staircase, his mind swirling with shame and guilt and disgust with himself. He was keeping secrets from those who could help him. Ron's words came back to him and he almost turned around and went back to the headmistress' office, ready to spill all he knew, but his legs kept moving and soon he was back at his quarters.

He got his regular glasses, and then took a coat since it seemed like it might be chilly today. But first he went to the hospital wing. He wanted that key more than anything else right now. To his disappointment he ran into Slughorn and Madame Pomfrey outside the doors.

"How is he?' he asked, trying to sound concerned, which he was in a way, since he felt Winston Stone had no control over what was happening to him.

"Just exhausted," said Madame Pomfrey. "A good days rest or two will do him good. What happened to him?"

"Must be overworked, poor lad. Seventh year and all, strain gets to some of them," said Slughorn with a pointed look at Harry. "Like I said, found him stumbling about the grounds. Brought him straight to you."

"Yes, but term is not two weeks old," she replied in some amazement. "I've never seen a case of stress so early! I hope it is not indicative of the remainder of the year."

"Can I see him?" Harry asked.

Pomfrey looked at him oddly. "Afraid not, Professor. He has taken a powerful sleeping potion and will not awake for many hours."

"Oh…fine," Harry said. "I'll come back later." They made their goodbyes to Madame Pomfrey and then Harry and Slughorn started walking away.

"Professor…," Harry began but Slughorn held up a hand.

"Please, Harry we are on a first name basis now, yes?"

"Right…Horace…do you think Stone is still under the Imperius Curse?"

Slughorn stopped and seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Hard to say. His mind has been wiped, there is no doubt of that. It is uncertain if the curse is still at work, if it can still be there after a mind has been wiped. And even if it is…the truth about who did it to him and what he did while under its effects will never be known."

"Can't his memories be restored? I mean your…sorry, never mind."

"You are thinking of that memory I tried to hide from Albus, yes?" He said it with a slight look of shame on his face. Harry said nothing but waited for him to continue. "Yes, but I chose to alter that memory so it was never wiped in the first place. And you do recall that same year that Miss Bell and Madame Rosemerta had no recollection of who cursed them or what they did while under the curse. So,…" He let that hang in the air.

"Nothing can be done and there is no way to find out," Harry said.

"Unless you find the one who did the cursing and subject them to Veritaserum or Legilimency."

"Right…and that someone would be Wallace Stone."

"It appears so," said Slughorn. "Wherever he may be. No matter what happens, I think I should continue to concoct the Veritaserum. Seems having it and not needing it is better than the other way around."

Harry just nodded. "Sounds like the right thing to do. Sorry, Horace, but I should get on with doing some things that need to be done."

"Not at all, dear boy. Oh, and I still have your wondrous map." Slughorn immediately returned the map to Harry.

"I should really like to know how they made that map," he said, with that old glint of greed in his eyes. "You say your father and his friends made it?"

"Yes," Harry replied, his mind on other things now, like where Wallace Stone could be hiding and getting that key from Winston Stone.

"Well, surely one of his friends can explain how it was done," Slughorn continued.

Harry stopped. "Er….no, they're all dead."

Slughorn looked at him in astonishment. "What…all of them?"

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew helped my father make that map."

"Oh dear," said Slughorn, crestfallen at this news. "Well, it is such a grand piece of magic…I would surely have liked to know how some students managed it."

Harry just said it would be interesting to know, but he didn't add that he didn't really care, as long as the map worked. After a bit Slughorn said goodbye, reminding Harry to ask 'Weasley and Granger' about that dinner party and then wandered back to his quarters, yawning a bit, and Harry was sure he was going back to bed.

Harry was starving and soon after sending McGonagall's letter from the owlery he returned to the Great Hall. It was not even ten thirty yet and very few students or professors were up. He ate quickly and was just going out the main doors when Ginny's voice stopped him.

"Where you off to so early?"

"Oh, morning. Er…have to do something for McGonagall in Hogsmeade. Ah…can't say now," he said as he looked around at more students coming down the stairs and heading to breakfast.

Ginny just nodded as she understood. "I had a good time last night," she whispered as she took a step closer to him.

Harry's heart seemed to skip a beat as he got a whiff of her, some type of perfume, soap and the scent of a beautiful woman. "So did I," he replied, the memories coming back to him of last night's rendezvous in the Room of Requirement.

"Wish it could be more than once a week," she said next, her voice low.

"Yeah…that would be grand." He felt his face getting hot under her gaze.

"So…any sign of Stone?" she asked, changing topics quickly.

Harry steadied his breathing. "Yeah, he turned up. I'll explain later, okay?" As he said this he looked around and saw a few students glancing toward them as they walked past.

She nodded. "I've got more Quidditch tryouts later. More like scouting, I guess. Madame Hooch is having flying lessons this afternoon for first and second years and she said I could watch and see if any Gryffindors got the touch."

"Good luck," he said and began to turn away, fighting the urge to kiss her goodbye.

"Oh," Ginny said as an afterthought. "And if you see Ron and Hermione say hi. And tell her she ought to be more careful. McGonagall was looking for her last night in the dormitory and I said I thought she might be in the library."

"She didn't come back?"

"Nope…I bet I know where she is. And who she is with."

Harry grinned. "Yeah…I'll check on them. See you."

"Bye," Ginny said with a forlorn look and then they both turned away, and had not gone a few steps when they both turned back to look at the same time and then as they saw each other both laughed a bit and then started off again.

Harry felt much better with a full belly and the smell of Ginny in the air and the memories of last night on his mind. He still felt a bit guilty for not telling Dumbledore and McGonagall everything and he was itching to raid the hospital wing and get that key but he had to come up with some type of plan first and now had no time.

Harry took out the map and saw his dot moving toward the edge and tried to remember where Slughorn had first seen Stone enter the school grounds. He must have come through the main gate so Harry headed straight there. Soon as he walked through the gate he was off the map so he tucked it away.

An examination of the ground showed it to be quite dry, it not having rained for days, so there were no visible footprints. He waved his wand and a simple spell revealed many old footprints but it was impossible to distinguish Stone's from the others. He walked down the road towards Hogsmeade stopping every now and then looking for any traces of well, anytime, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Then he remembered Stone's shoes and the hem of his robes had been muddy. But there was no mud on the road toward Hogsmeade and none on the streets when he got there. Obviously Stone had gone somewhere that wasn't as dry as here. But where? He just faced up to the fact that there was no way to know where Stone was or where he came from. In fact, he could have just Apparated directly in front of the Hogwarts main gate for all he knew.

Harry entered the Three Broomsticks and was spotted by Madame Rosemerta right away. "Why hello, Harry!" she exclaimed as he entered, obviously the first customer of the day seeing as the whole pub was empty. She was behind the bar, putting away some glasses with her wand doing the work.

"Morning," Harry said cheerfully.

"You're a bit early," she told him. "My cook is just getting things ready in the kitchen but he could fix you up a plate of something if you don't mind waiting a bit."

"Oh, no, I'm not hungry. I just had breakfast actually. I was wondering if…well, I think they might be here…Ron and Hermione?"

Rosemerta laughed. "Oh yes, they are," she said. "Poor Ron, he blushed ever so much when he asked for a room for the night!"

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh a bit. "I'd have liked to have seen that. I really need to see them. Are they up yet?"

"No dear, not yet. Room 5, end of the hall…but make sure you knock first, if you understand my meaning."

"No worries. Thanks."

Harry made his way to the stairs near the back and climbed up. He had never spent the night here before and wondered what it would be like. Down the end of the hall he found Room 5 and was just about to knock when he heard voices.

"Get up, Ronald! It's almost eleven AM!"

"It's Sunday! Let a man sleep!"

"I've got to get back to the school! I really shouldn't be out all night you know."

"Come on, you're a professor now. And it's Sunday! Come back to bed!"

There was a squeal of delight and then Harry just had to knock before things got too far.

"Bugger off!" came Ron's shout.

"Don't be so rude!" Hermione said more quietly, and then spoke to the door in a louder voice. "Just a minute. Ah, who is it?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger! Where's our daughter!" Harry said in a deep manly voice and then he heard a yelp of surprise from Ron, and then Hermione started laughing and opened the door.

"Harry!" she said in mock surprise. "You know, my father sounds nothing like that!"

"Have to remember that," Harry said as he came in.

She was dressed, he was glad to see, but Ron was hiding under the covers of a big double bed and stuck his head out when he heard Harry's voice. "Bloody hell, Harry! Gave me a fright, you did."

Harry laughed and sat on a stool in the corner. "Now what have you done to be frightened of Hermione's folks showing up?"

"Nothing!" Ron quickly said, turning a bit red, and then Hermione just shook her head.

"Stop teasing, Harry! We are both of age and it's perfectly acceptable what we have done, did…have been doing…you know what I mean!" Now she was blushing, too.

"Oh?" Harry said in a teasing tone. "Just acceptable? Not outstanding?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!' Hermione said hotly and Harry had to duck quickly as Ron threw a shoe in his direction.

"Git!" Ron swore at him. "Of course it was outstanding! Right, Hermione?" The last was said with a hint of uncertainty in it, but Hermione swiftly came to the rescue of her man.

"Definitely outstanding," she quickly said, arms folded, glaring at Harry, a cross look on her face. "Not that it's any of your business, Harry Potter!"

Harry held up his hands in a token of surrender. "Okay, okay! Just having a laugh, bloody hell!"

"Why are you here anyways? Is everything fine?" Hermione asked as she seemed to calm down. By the bed Ron was getting out and getting dress while mumbling another curse under his breath and casting a dirty look at Harry.

"Been some developments in the Winston Stone case," Harry said and then as Ron dressed and washed his face and brushed his teeth in the side bathroom, Harry filled them in on everything, with many interruptions by Hermione, of course, as she asked questions.

"You're certain his memories have been wiped?" she asked for the second time from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Definitely," Harry said, a bit exasperated. How often would he have to tell this story? "Didn't even know school had started yet."

Ron came out of the bathroom and sat next to Hermione. "He's either been wiped or he's a bloody good liar."

"McGonagall used Legilimency on him," Hermione said to Ron.

"Yeah, but that's not foolproof, either," said Ron. "Look at that git Snape, fooling Voldemort all those years."

Hermione pursed her lips together. "That is true…but…Winston Stone? I just don't see him being a liar."

"None of us really know him," said Harry.

"Well, I know who knows his brother," said Ron. "Had a chat with Bill the other day at the Burrow. Bill says Wallace Stone was one of them foul Slytherin types, you know what I mean."

"I can think of a few," replied Harry.

"Yeah," Ron continued. "Bill said he was a real bully, and had a little gang around him, always picking on the Muggle borns. But Bill and the others took no guff off of them. And when Bill was Head Boy he put the word out to all the prefects, well, not Slytherin ones of course, but the others, to nail Stone and his buddies every chance they got for any little thing. But the thing Bill remembers most is Wallace Stone was right sharp with a wand, really fast."

"Saw that first hand," Hermione said ruefully. "When did you talk to Bill?"

"Er…Friday night," Ron said and saw the two of them roll their eyes. "Okay, sorry. Slipped my mind. "

"I'd better tell Charlie George what you said," Harry said.

"No, no, I'll send him an owl like he asked," Ron said quickly and Harry agreed and then he and Hermione shared a knowing look.

"So, where is Winston now?" Hermione asked Harry.

"In the hospital wing…and he has the Key to Hogwarts." He said this in such a matter-of-fact tone that Ron and Hermione just gaped at him in surprise.

"And when were you going to tell us that piece of information?" Hermione said in a put on manner.

"I just did!" Harry protested. "I had my special glasses on by accident and I saw it in his shirt pocket but haven't had a chance to grab it yet."

"Then that's first on the list of things to do today," said Ron, getting up and ready to go out the door. "After breakfast, of course."

"Ron..," Hermione said gently, a hand on his arm. "I don't think you are allowed on school grounds."

"Why not?" he asked in surprise, sitting on the bed again. "I'm still a student, part-time, mind you."

Hermione looked to Harry and he shrugged. "Don't know, mate. They have rules about allowing visitors on the grounds. Even Charlie George had to ask for permission. Listen, maybe it's best if you didn't come. Might look suspicious if all three of us turn up at the hospital wing."

Ron nodded, but looked glum. "Just…haven't been there in a while. Except for that one time in the summer for the memorial. I…kind of miss it, if you can understand that."

"Of course, we can!" Hermione said with a look of sympathy on her face and then she gave Ron a big hug.

"Ah, yeah," Harry quickly said, feeling embarrassed at the sight of his two best friends hugging. He looked away and after a moment returned to looked at them, no longer hugging but looking at each other in that glazed stunned look he was sure he looked at Ginny with from time to time.

Then he remembered something. "Hang on, Ron. I know when you can go up to the school. Slughorn's planning another dinner party soon and you two are invited."

Ron looked surprised and pleased. "What? He invited me, too?"

"Of course he did," said Hermione. "Why wouldn't he?"

"He couldn't even remember my name properly sixth year!" Ron said in response. "And he never invited me before."

"I invited you before," said Hermione with raised eyebrows to Ron.

Ron blushed slightly. "Right…yeah, you did…and…okay I was a prat and an idiot… so, listen we've already talked about this once, yeah?" The last was said with a slight nod toward Harry, as if he didn't want to go over this again in front of him.

Hermione smiled. "I've already forgiven you."

"Yeah…but…" and again he looked toward Harry.

"I'll leave you two alone if you want to hash over old times." Harry offered.

"No, no" Hermione said quickly and seemed to have decided she had teased (or was it punished?) Ron enough. "So…when is this party?"

"Up to us, said he'd have it whenever we are available," Harry replied.

"That's decent of him," said Ron. "How come he's so…er…what's the word?"

He looked to Hermione and she shrugged and said. "Flexible?"

Harry shifting slightly on his stool. "Actually, he wants 'the three heroes of Hogwarts' to be the star guests of his dinner party."

"Oh," said Ron and Hermione almost as one. "Think he's using us again, do you?" Hermione added.

Harry knew he was but didn't want to spoil what could be a good time so he just shrugged. "Maybe. Hard to say with him. Anyway it's a free dinner and maybe we'll get to meet some cool people."

Ron glanced at Hermione, with a skeptical look on his face. Hermione turned to Harry. "I hope they aren't people who want to pick our brains about what happened last year."

"Ah…don't know," said Harry. Then Hermione reached out near the bed and picked up a book that was on the night table. It was the book that Harry had given her yesterday about the end of Voldemort.

"The reason I ask is we don't need any more bad publicity. I've skimmed through most of this Harry…and it's…well…"

"It's rubbish!" Ron said hotly. "The only part she got right was the last battle."

"She plagiarized my article to the _Prophet_ about Horcruxes," said Hermione, not angry, but not pleased either. "Almost word for word. But the rest…nonsense…not a clue what we were doing or anything. It's all just conjecture. Harry Potter did this and Harry Potter did that and was seen here and there and so on."

"Barely mentions me and Hermione!" Ron added.

"You read it, too?" Harry asked in surprise. Ron never picked up a book unless absolutely necessary. Or it was about Quidditch.

"Ah…no…she read parts to me…last night."

"Oh?" Harry said, teasing a bit. "Is that what you two get up to in an inn room all by yourselves?"

Hermione hit him on the left arm with the book. "Stop it! This is serious Harry. Anyone who reads this s going to get the wrong idea. We've got to contact that historian you mentioned."

"Yeah, all right!" said Harry as he rubbed his arm when she had hit him. "You're dangerous with a book in more ways than one. So yeah, this historian, I guess it's time we sat down with him."

They both quickly agreed and Harry promised to contact him. They then decided to go to Slughorn's party but agreed they would not mention their adventures no matter how persistent he or anyone else was. Harry would tell Slughorn the best time for a party would be the Saturday on the weekend after Hermione's birthday party. After all that was decided Hermione and Ron collected their things, put them in Hermione's book bag, and they went downstairs.

Downstairs in the main dining area Madame Rosemerta gave them menus and greeted them with a big hello and a knowing wink, which caused Ron to blush more as he sat down.

"Don't still have a thing for her, do you, Ronald?' Hermione teased him as they looked at the menus.

"What a thing to ask!" Ron said to her in a low whisper, looking to make sure Rosemerta wasn't listening from behind the bar. "She's more than twice my age and well…you know…I mean, I got a thing for you, so…that's all."

"Just joking," Hermione said playfully and then gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry had the feeling that these two were quickly getting exasperatingly, sickeningly, too romantic for his liking.

While Hermione and Ron ate fried eggs, toast and bacon, Harry had some tea and they finally got back to the main topic at hand, how to get the key off of Stone.

"His clothing should be by the bed," said Harry. "So we can just pretend to visit and nick the key."

"You'd better bring your special glasses so we make sure it is there," Hermione added.

"Yeah," mumbled Ron through a mouthful of toast. "And make sure he's asleep or distracted. Look funny if he sees you digging through his pockets."

"Right," said Hermione in a tone that Harry thought she wanted to say that's obvious but held her tongue. "Then what?" This last was directed to Harry.

"Ah…what do you mean?"

"Once we have the key, what are we going to use it for?"

Harry hesitated. He wanted to go into the Here and There Room to find that book and help Snape make that potion to resurrect his mother so Snape could apologize and he'd be rid of him forever. But he also had to find Voldemort's wand or use the feather in his own wand or find another supply of rare phoenix feathers. And then he had to find a way to interpret the spell they need in the book he didn't have. And that brought him back to the book and the only way to find it was to find Wallace Stone. One might just go mad thinking of all of it.

"Harry?" came Hermione's voice through his fog of thoughts.

"Er…right…so….I think we should use it to go into the Here and There Room and then look in all the places Wallace Stone might be."

"And what do we do if we locate him?' asked Hermione and Harry stared at her in frustration. Get the book, he wanted say but that required too much explanation and as he glanced over at Ron shoveling bacon in his mouth he remembered what he said about letting others know what is going on, but…how could he? How could they understand? They both had mothers and fathers to boot while he had…no one.

But he knew one thing they needed to do. "We'll get the Aurors and tell them where he is. We can explain it all to them after he is captured."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for just a fraction of a second Harry was sure and then Hermione spoke.

"We should tell McGonagall now and then the Aurors can use the key to go into the room and look for him."

"No," Harry said right away in a harsh tone and they both looked at him waiting for an explanation but he just looked away in silence.

"Harry…," Ron began but Harry would not look him, so Ron kicked his leg under the table

"What the hell was that for?" Harry asked in surprise, reaching down and rubbing his shin, finally looking at them again.

"For acting like a git!" Ron said hotly. "You're mental if you think I'm letting Hermione go into that bloody room to look for a Death Eater who already beat the two of you once!"

"Ron, he can't see us or hear us in that room," Hermione said calmly.

"Right!" Harry quickly added. "It's not dangerous!"

"Not dangerous?" Ron exclaimed looking at the two of them, one after the other. "And wasn't it just by chance you and Ginny got out of there or did you have a plan before you went wandering in there. And who knows what else can go on in that room! Not dangerous, he says!"

"Kreacher will get us out again," Harry said in a lower voice as he noticed Madame Rosemerta looking over at them with a worried cast to her face. "Listen, this is not the place to argue about this. Besides, we haven't even got the key yet."

Ron said nothing but was smoldering and Hermione laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Let's…let's not get ahead of ourselves," she said and then looked at Harry and he thought he knew right away what she would say by the look on her face, a look of someone who wants to apologize. But she didn't. "Ron's right. We have no business going into that room to look for Wallace Stone or do anything else. We don't know where that key came from, how it works, nothing,"

Now it was his turn to be mad. "Always the doubts, always the arguments…just…I'll do it by myself!" He stood and stormed out, his face hot and anger coursing through his body.

He was not two steps out the door when Hermione's hand caught his arm and spun him around with more strength than he thought she had. Her face wasn't stricken in sorrow like yesterday but was as angry as he had ever seen her.

"Don't you run away from me, Harry Potter!" she said in such a stern tone he was reminded of McGonagall. "Not after all we've been through! Not after all that has happened since I first met you! You owe me that much!"

"And me too!' said Ron as he came out the door, pulling on his coat. "What the hell is going on?"

Harry looked from one to the other, his heart breaking inside, wanting to tell them everything but sure they would mock him, deride him, call him mad. "You…you…wouldn't understand."

He turned and started walking again but hadn't gone five feet when he bounced into something solid and fell back on his behind in the street. Rage fill his mind and he got up and turned and saw Hermione with her wand out and Ron looking at her wide eyed. "I can do this all day!" she said to Harry. "You are not leaving until you tell us what is going on!"

He almost reached for his own wand, but suddenly felt small and foolish, fighting with the two people who would understand him more than anyone else in the world. If not them, then who? It was time to tell them.

He turned from Hermione's stern gaze and looked to Ron. "We need a place to talk."

Ron looked at him in puzzlement for a second and then understood. "Right. The shop."

"You can put your wand away," Harry said to Hermione. "I'm going to tell you everything."

She finally let go of the breath she had been holding in, and the sternness left her face and she lowered her wand just as Madame Rosemerta came out of the pub, carrying Hermione's bag which she quickly handed to her.

"Now I know you three is the heroes of the wizarding world but that doesn't mean rooms and meals are free in the Three Broomsticks!"

"Oh, sorry," said Ron and he quickly fished for coins in his pocket. "How much?"

"Four Galleons for the room, and one galleon, six Sickles, and 10 Knuts for the food."

He handed over six Galleons. "Keep the change."

"Ta," she replied with a grin, then looked at them and felt something was amiss. "All right, are you?"

"Yeah," said Harry quickly. "Thanks. Oh...and Rosemerta, er…have you seen Winston Stone about the village last day or so?"

"No," she said with a puzzled look. "Student's aren't allowed in the village, now are they? Not till the first Hogsmeade day."

"No, of course not," said Hermione quickly. "Thank you."

And then they were off down the street toward the joke shop, Harry walking a little by himself off to the side of Ron and Hermione, his mind racing with what he would tell them. In the end he decided it had to be it all or nothing would make sense.

Ron unlocked the doors and then they went inside to the small office in the back. Harry sat down on a chair in the corner and they were opposite him, Hermione on the chair behind the desk and Ron leaning against the wall next to her, both waiting for Harry to speak.

"It all started with Snape's ghost appearing that first night," Harry began and Ron swore.

"I knew it had to do with that foul git! If he wasn't dead already I'd…"

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted before Ron could say what he would do. "Let him speak!"

"Oh...right. Go on, Harry."

Harry swallowed and his mouth felt dry. "He said we needed to find the wand…but the reason he gave was a lie."

He looked at them but they said nothing so he went on. "Snape wants the wand, not because he thinks it's evil…but because he needs the phoenix feather in it."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other puzzlement. "You're joking right?" Ron said. "All this over a bloody feather? Why can't you get one in a shop?"

"Because they are extremely rare,' said Hermione before Harry could. "And shops don't carry them. In fact, the only phoenix I've ever seen or heard of was Fawkes."

"Exactly," Harry added. "That's why he wants to find Voldemort's wand, to get the feather."

"Doesn't your wand have a phoenix feather?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and don't worry I have already had this argument with Snape and he is not getting it, no matter what."

"So what does he need a ruddy bird feather for?" Ron asked next.

"To make a potion, which he wants me to make."

"What potion?" Hermione asked, sitting up straight, her eyes on Harry.

"A potion that can resurrect a dead person." There, he said it and now it was too late to take back.

Now both their eyes widened and Hermione spoke in a hushed voice. "That's impossible."

"Snape says it isn't."

"But…who does he want to resurrect?' Ron asked, and then he went pale. "Not You-Know-Who?"

"No, not Voldemort," Harry said, noticing Ron did not use his proper name and gave an involuntary shudder when Harry said it. And then he hesitated. This was the part he was dreading. "Snape came back as ghost to apologize…for his actions that led to the death of…of my mother."

Hermione gasped but Ron looked puzzled. "How can he apologize to your mother? I mean sorry mate but isn't she…oh!" And Ron seemed to grasp what Hermione had already guessed.

"No, Harry!" Hermione finally managed to get out. "He can't mean…can he?"

Harry just nodded. "He has some of her hair, from years ago…said he can do it…and that's why he is here, and he can't have any peace until he apologizes to her."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione began and he thought she was going to apologize for the way she acted earlier but he was wrong. "You can't do this. Not only is it impossible…its downright…it's just…" She stopped, groping for the right words, and it was Ron who supplied the words she couldn't.

"It's not right, mate," he said in a bare whisper, not daring to look at Harry, his eyes cast on the floor.

Harry shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't understand. Your parents aren't dead." He wasn't mad, wasn't upset, but he felt totally deflated, knowing that his best friends could not grasp what it was he was trying to do. He looked at the floor also and a long silence filled the room. Finally, Hermione spoke again.

"If…and I am not saying it is true…but if it is possible, how can it be done?"

"That's the problem," Harry said quietly. "That book Wallace Stone had in the Shrieking Shack. It was stolen from my quarters. And it has the spell of resurrection inside it."

Now they both looked at Harry in surprise. "Wallace Stone?" Hermione began. "But…does he know what the book is?"

"Certainly," said Harry. "Why else would he steal it or have someone steal it?"

"Who could have stolen it besides Stone?" Ron asked.

"His brother…or Filch," said Harry. "They both had the key at some point."

"But why steal the book?" Hermione began. "Who told him what it was? What purpose does stealing it solve?"

Now Harry took a deep breath. "Snape thinks I'm off my rocker but I think Wallace Stone was given a mission…a mission to complete in case things went wrong."

"In case what went wrong?" Ron asked but Hermione had already sussed it out and was shaking her head. "No…no! That's madness…and he was burnt to nothing but ash! There is nothing left to resurrect!"

Now Ron caught on also. "Is the world mental? How can You-Know-Who be resurrected?"

"Don't know exactly," said Harry. "But…there's more."

"More?" asked Hermione in a weak voice. "I don't think I can stand anymore."

"Well, you asked. So…that book…I think it belonged to my father." And amidst their gasps of surprise he told them about his conversations with Lucius Malfoy and Mundungus Fletcher.

"But your folks weren't dark wizards!" Ron said after Harry finished. "What would they being doing with a foul book like that?"

"Maybe it isn't all foul," offered Hermione. "Fletcher said it had different languages?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Something else Snape forgot to mention. But the spell we…he…needs is in an ancient language of the Middle East. Ah...I think he called it Aramaic."

Now Hermione stood up. "Aramaic! That's the language of Christ's time!"

"What?" asked Ron. "Who?"

She gave him an exasperated looked. "Jesus Christ? Son of God?"

"Ah…right," said Ron with a puzzled look toward Harry.

Hermione just sighed. "Oh…I guess you never went to church."

"Yes, I did, once, with you and your folks this past summer," Ron replied. "But…I didn't understand it all. Oh, right, it's because of him we have Christmas and Easter, yeah?"

"Right," she said, in slight bemusement. "Well, not surprising seeing as you come from an all wizarding family. But Harry knows who I mean. Don't you?"

"Yes…I know the story. Heard it often in Muggle school, and come Christmas and Easter time. But I've only been to church once and the Dursleys never took me back. The vicar didn't seem too impressed with Dudley's screams or the way I was dressed in hand me downs and he was dressed in a proper little suit. My Aunt Petunia was so embarrassed we never went back. But what's all this to do with that book?"

"The language of the spell, it comes from the Middle East, from the time of Christ, which is two thousand years ago," Hermione said. "But the other languages, French, maybe German, and Latin, Fletcher said, right? They come from Europe and French and German didn't evolve into written languages until well after Roman times. So that means the book is not a book."

Now Harry and Ron looked at each other in puzzlement. "Come again?" asked Harry. "How can a book not be a book?"

"It's a collection," she said. "Of spells. Someone or maybe many people put it together over many years, maybe centuries. They found spells they thought might be useful and added them to the collection. So it's not all dark magic, I am sure. And I am sure whoever owned it did not even understand most of it."

"But who owned it?" Ron asked.

"Harry's ancestors," Hermione said in triumph, seemingly thinking she had solved a great mystery.

"My ancestors?" Harry repeated. "But I don't even know who they are?"

"Ignotus Peverell was one, you once said you believed, Harry," said Hermione.

"The cloak!" added Ron quickly. "The three brothers! The Resurrection Stone! The Elder Wand!"

"That's just a fairy tale," Hermione said just as quickly.

"Which turned out to be true," said Harry, his mind now racing with the possibilities. Was Ignotus Peverell really his ancestor?.

"Oh come!" said Hermione in derision. "Yes, the three Deathly Hallows were real, I know that! But you still don't believe that Death gave the three brothers the Deathly Hallows, do you?"

"No," said Harry. "But they were wizards. They could have made them all by themselves."

Now Hermione looked at him in astonishment, and finally spoke, her voice very quiet and without any skepticism in it. "If they had the right…spells."

Harry just nodded. And now Ron looked at them wide–eyed. "You don't mean…This book…made the Deathly Hallows? And now Wallace Stone has it and is going to try to resurrect You-Know-Who?"

Harry stared at him and then didn't even scold him for not saying the proper name for the third or fourth time. Then his gaze move to Hermione's face and no longer was she looking skeptical or voicing a dissenting opinion.

"Yes," said Harry at last. "I think that is exactly what is going on."

They were silent for a long moment taking in all this shocking news with its unbelievable possibilities. Finally Hermione spoke. "Then we must get this book back at all costs."

"Definitely," said Harry.

"Absolutely," Ron added.

"But first…we need that key," Hermione said, and Harry knew at last that his friends were with him full measure and he could have cried knowing he no longer had to face all of this alone.


	15. Chapter 15 Under the Castle

**Professor Potter Chapter 15 Under the Castle**

After a long discussion, Harry, Ron and Hermione made a few decisions on what to do next. First off, they decided that they must tell Ginny what was going on. Harry seemed reluctant to tell anyone else, still fearful of their reactions, but both Ron and Hermione told Harry that Ginny was not just "anyone else" and she would surely be quite angry if Harry did not tell her. He finally agreed, but was not looking forward to it.

Then they tried to work out a plan to get the Key to Hogwarts. There was nothing easier than to just walk into the hospital wing and rifle through Winston Stone's pockets and get the key. But they had to make sure no one else was about and they had to make sure that Stone was asleep or distracted.

Finally, Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron, who really wanted to come with them, but agreed it was best if he did not. He was heading back to the Burrow, planning to write a letter to Charlie George about what Bill had said about Wallace Stone.

"And I've some homework to do," he said in a way that made him wish he hadn't.

"Yes, you have the Transfiguration essay on invisibility," Hermione said. "And don't forget to tell your mother to practice Weather Charms with you. That is sure to be on the N.E.W.T."

"Hermione," said Harry impatiently. "Ron knows what to do. Let's get back to the school."

They went outside and Ron locked the door to the shop. Harry turned away as Hermione kissed and hugged Ron one last time, with an admonishment not to let his homework slip. After they promised to send him an owl to tell him what happened with the key, Ron Disapparated back to the Burrow.

Harry and Hermione immediately started walking back to Hogwarts. The early morning sun had gone behind some clouds now and it started to get chilly, a sure sign that fall was well underway and winter was around the corner.

"How is Ron doing with his mother teaching him?" Harry asked as they started up the road toward Hogwarts. He had a feeling Hermione was about to ask him more about his own mother so he thought he'd steer her clear of that topic right off.

"Well…it's too early to tell," said Hermione. "I really wish he had come back with me…but…I've accepted that he needs to do what he is doing. Look, Harry…"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said defiantly before she went any further.

But she ignored his wish. "Not talking about it is not going to make it go away. I…just…it is impossible, you do know that, yes?"

"No, I don't know that at all and neither do you," he answered angrily. "Snape doesn't know, Slughorn doesn't know, and you certainly don't!"

She didn't get angry at him but looked surprised. "Slughorn? You told Slughorn!"

"Er…no…not everything, just resurrection came up in conversation…about potions," Harry said. "And he said he had no idea if resurrection was possible or not."

"It's not," she said defiantly and kept speaking before Harry could contradict her. "It all sounds very fishy, these events. What I want to know is how Snape got that book in the first place. Fletcher stole it from your parents' house, and then sold it to Lucius Malfoy. And then?"

Harry gulped and knew he forgot to tell them everything. "Ah…Snape said Voldemort gave it to him when they were at Malfoy manor."

"What?" she almost screamed and then stopped right in front of Harry. "Why on Earth would he do that?"

"Snape said Voldemort had no time to look in the book and wanted to see if there was anything useful. Also said Snape might be interested in the resurrection potion."

They started walking again. "But," Hermione began. "If it is in Aramaic, how did Voldemort and Snape know what the spell is?"

"No idea how Voldemort did, but Snape has been in contact with an Egyptian translator and he deciphered some of it already."

"Then we need to contact this translator to warn him in case Wallace Stone goes after him."

"No worries, he's in Egypt."

"Oh," she said and seemed to be thinking. "Okay…so…let me see if I got this straight. Wallace Stone has a book with a collection of many spells in it in many languages."

"Yes, right so far…I guess, if what you think is true." Harry wasn't surprised he found himself talking about this even though he didn't want to. Once Hermione got a head of steam up about something it was hard to stop her.

"And you think Voldemort gave Stone a mission to resurrect him in case he died."

"Yeah…crazy as it sounds, yeah."

"But…he had his Horcruxes which he didn't think anyone knew about."

Harry sighed. "Snape's argument exactly."

"A good one it is," she said. "There was no reason for Voldemort to make a secondary plan. He thought he was protected, many times over."

"The thing about Voldemort, and Snape agrees me on this one," Harry started and wanted to add it was one of the few things they did agree on but didn't. "Is that no one knew Voldemort's mind, no one was close to him no matter if they believed it, and there is no doubt that he feared death above all else. So…"

"Having another plan would be in character for him," Hermione finished for him.

Harry was glad to see she agreed with him. "Exactly!"

"But why did he give that book to Snape if he needed it?"

"Like I said, Snape was supposed to figure it out. Maybe Voldemort was going to get Snape to resurrect him. But in the end he didn't trust him…maybe," Harry concluded, thinking it made sense but not sure.

"But Snape already had the book," added Hermione. "So…Voldemort needed someone else. But…Wallace Stone?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea why him. We don't even know if he and Voldemort ever met. Lucius Malfoy doesn't ever remember Stone at his house.

"Doesn't mean he wasn't there. We certainly can't assume that he wasn't," Hermione said. "A Death Eater with that book is not something we need to ignore. It's too powerful, if what we think is true. I mean…the Deathly Hallows could have been made from that book."

"It sounds incredible."

"They had to come from somewhere, didn't they?" Hermione said, uncertainty in her voice.

"Without a doubt," Harry added. "But I don't know why my parents had that book or who gave it to them. Or it could have been passed down from generation to generation. But I don't know anything about my heritage, if Ignotus Peverell was my ancestor or not. Say, have you ever heard of something called the Hogwarts Scrolls?"

"Yes, it's where all the witches and wizards born in Britain have their name written down," Hermione said and Harry was not surprised she knew this. "Why?'

"Dumbledore's brother said I might find out about my family from the scrolls," Harry answered.

"Your father's family, yes!" Hermione said in an excited tone. "Since his was mostly pure blood. Then we can know if Peverell is your ancestor or not!"

"Maybe he never went to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is over a thousand years old so it is likely he did. But…the scrolls might not go far enough back," Hermione said.

"Er…do you know where they are? The scrolls I mean."

Hermione shook her head. "No, but I suppose McGonagall's office would be the most likely place. Although I don't think she would just let you look at them, even if they still have the ones from years ago."

"Yeah, that's what Aberforth said too. Is there any other way to discover about my family?"

"Muggles usually use government birth and death records. Often the church in an area also has some records, especially from centuries ago, before government bureaucracy became more common."

"Maybe the church in Godric's Hollow has some information," Harry said hopefully.

Hermione shrugged. "Worth a look, I suppose, if we ever have time to go there."

"Or I could ask McGonagall to look at the Hogwarts Scrolls."

"Then you should also tell McGonagall about the book and what Snape is really after!" This last was said with as much of an authoritative tone as Hermione could muster.

"No," Harry said right away, stopping and grabbing her arm so she stopped too and then he let go. "Sorry, but I can't. I need to do this, I need to get rid of Snape, I need to…" But he couldn't voice that last thought.

"See your mother?" Hermione said gently, and he said nothing, just nodded slightly and she gave what could only be interpreted as a look of pity. "Harry…I wish I could tell you it will happen. But…all right, I'm with you. But if one thing goes wrong, if one thing dangerous happens…we tell McGonagall and Charlie George. And we definitely do not go after Wallace Stone by ourselves this time."

He nodded. "Right. Definitely not."

They were now at the main gates. As they passed through them a loud voice boomed in their ears. "Professor Granger," said McGonagall's voice. "Please report to my office as soon as possible."

They both stopped in surprise, looking about for the headmistress but she was nowhere to be seen.

"It's an Identity Charm," said Hermione said at last. "Put on the gate for a specific person. I wonder what she wants."

"Oh…er...Ginny said she was looking for you last night."

"What?" she exclaimed. "You couldn't have told me this sooner!"

"Slipped my mind…Ginny said you were at the library, so stick with that story."

She shook her head. "Harry, she knows I was off school grounds. The charm was on the gate and now she knows I am back. I'll just tell her the truth. I mean…she won't be too mad, will she?"

"You're a professor now so I don't see the problem."

"And I am still a student," she said. "Listen, I'd better go now and not wait or she might get angrier. Please don't go to the hospital wing without me."

"Okay…but time is wasting so hurry. I'll be in our office."

They parted at the main door. Harry ran off to his quarters to get his special glasses, putting them in his pocket, thankfully not running into Snape who he had no time to or wish to talk to right now. Then he raced back to his office. A long twenty minutes later Hermione meet him in the office, looking very uneasy.

"What happened?" Harry asked with concern as soon as she came in and sat down.

"She…well…she just wanted to talk about…about you."

"Me? Why?" Harry asked as it felt suddenly like his throat was constricting.

"She asked me if you were feeling well, and how you were doing in class teaching…and…if I knew what you thought about Snape and all this stuff about the wand and Winston Stone."

"And?" Harry said almost in an accusing tone.

She turned slightly pink in the cheeks. "I…told her you were fine and brilliant in class and that you wanted to find the wand as much as anyone else and were as worried about Stone as she was."

"Oh…so…okay," Harry said, starting to relax. "Thanks."

"Harry…she knows I was going to tell you everything as soon as I left her office."

"Right," he said. "Well, you did, so…no worries."

"Harry…she's trying to send you a message."

"What message?"

"She knows something is not right."

Harry knew that was true from what he overheard after he had left McGonagall's office earlier in the day. But he wasn't ready to tell Hermione that yet. "Don't worry about it. I guess she checks up on all new teachers. I'm sure she'll have some of your students in to ask about your classes, too."

Hermione looked at him with a shake of her head. "No, Harry…she knows."

Now he felt his temper rising again. "If she wants to know something why can't she just come out and ask me then instead of sneaking around behind my back!"

"Because she wants you to tell her."

The way she was looking at him Harry knew what she wanted to do. "No," he said in strong tone. "We can't tell her. She'll…she'll think I've gone round the twist."

Hermione said nothing and then just looked took a deep breath and stood. "Come on, let's get that key."

"Hermione," Harry said in a small quiet voice. "You don't think I've gone round the twist do you?"

She stopped and closed her eyes and then turned to him. "Harry…I know you would love to see your mother more than anything in the whole world. And that is not madness. But…this way…I'm telling you again…it won't happen."

She said with such a certainty Harry felt his whole body sag. "I've got to try."

Hermione nodded. "I understand that and I think I would do the same if I were you. But…"

Nothing more need to be said and for a long moment they just stood in silence.

"Let's put all that aside," Harry said at last. "Time to get the Key to Hogwarts."

They quickly walked toward the hospital wing, the corridors thankfully mostly empty as many students were outside or off doing homework he was sure. "So…," Harry said as they walked. "Was she mad you left the school?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "No," she replied. "But she did tell me to say hello to Ron next time and make sure he did not fall behind on his homework."

The hospital wing was empty except for Madam Pomfrey and Winston Stone, who was still deep asleep. Madam Pomfrey was in her back office when they entered and came out immediately, shushing them with a finger pressed to her lips.

"He's still sleeping!" she said in an admonishing tone.

"Sorry!" said Hermione quietly. "We'll come back later. Come on, Harry."

But Harry wasn't listening. He was looking at Stone, and the bed and its surroundings. "Where's his clothing?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey in a whisper.

"Taken to be cleaned, I expect," she replied as she starting pushing them toward the door. "Now, out!"

"Cleaned?" Harry asked in a worried tone. "By who?"

"House-elves, of course!" she whispered fiercely. "Now out or I'll report this intrusion to the Headmistress!"

"Sorry!" Hermione said again and she grabbed Harry's arm and led him out of the hospital wing.

"House-elves!" Harry said as they went down the stairs. "We've got to get his clothing. Where do they wash our things?"

"In the basements, I suspect," said Hermione with a slight edge of anger in her voice. "Where they do the rest of the slave work!"

Harry just looked at her in amazement. "Come on, they're happy. You've seen them. Don't make any trouble while we're there."

"There? You mean…Harry we can't just go…"

"Yes, we can! This is no time to be polite, Hermione! We've got to find that key before it ends up down a drain or falls in a crack in the floor or something!"

"You're right, of course," she replied to his relief. "Let's start in the kitchens. I'm sure Winky can help us."

"Winky's still here?" He asked in surprise. "It's been what…four years now?"

"Almost," Hermione said and she cast a worried look to Harry. "Now don't mention anything about Barty Crouch or his son or anything. She's fine as long as she doesn't think on that."

They made their way to the large painting with the fruit bowl on it and Hermione tickled the green pear until it turned into a door handle. Inside they found it warm and humid, with dozens of house elves scurrying about the four large tables and around many steaming pots and pans on the large brick stoves and fireplace on the rear wall. The tables were being heaped with food, with many platters of fried fish, sausages, pork chops, baked, mashed, and roasted potatoes, boiled carrots, steamed peas, corn on the cob, salads, and fruit, coupled with big steaming serving bowls of soups and stews, plates of sliced bread and dishes of butter, flagons of pumpkin juice, orange juice, iced water, and pots of tea and coffee.

"It's lunchtime,' said Hermione with a groan. They stood there almost a full minute before one of the house-elves spotted them.

"HARRY POTTER!" shouted the house-elf in his squeaky voice and suddenly all activity stopped and every house-elf in the kitchen came running toward them. Soon Harry and Hermione were surrounded by grinning, smiling house-elves, all saying hello, to which Harry and Hermione politely replied. Then they were pushed and pulled into the kitchen and made to sit at a small table. Soon they were pressed with cups of tea and many types of sweets. Then the house-elves made apologies and returned to their work. In a matter of minutes it was done and the food was all arranged on the tables and then with snaps of their fingers the food rose up and through the ceiling and landed on the tables above in the Great Hall, Harry was sure.

Just then a small a small female house-elf wearing more clothes than the others came from a side door.

"Winky!" Hermione said and she stood and approached her.

Winky smiled and squeaked back at Hermione. "Miss Granger! Oh, Winky is happy to see miss again!" And then she hugged Hermione and Hermione hugged her back.

"Made a friend?" said Harry as he approached them.

"Oh, yes, I have," said Hermione almost with tears in her eyes she was so emotional at the moment. "When I asked them to help find the wand."

"Hi, Winky," said Harry.

"Hello, Harry Potter!" said Winky with a polite bow. "Winky is wanting to know how is Kreacher these days."

"He's fine, maybe a bit lonely."

"Kreacher is welcome to come back to Hogwarts if he likes to, sir."

"I'll ask him," Harry replied, thinking it might not be a bad idea to have Kreacher close by and also that he was probably lonely by himself at Grimmauld Place.

"Winky knows why you've come but we have no news about the wand. Sorry," Winky said. She seemed very sober to Harry and seemed to have accepted that she was a free elf.

"Oh, that's all right,' said Hermione. "It'll turn up somehow or another."

"And how are you Winky?" Harry asked and then he saw Hermione's eyes go wide and her head shook a little but it was too late..

Winky suddenly started to tear up, and sat on a small stool. "Winky is still missing her Master Barty and Winky is missing being part of a family. Winky is not made to be a free elf miss and sir."

She let out a big wail which caused the other house-elves to look over and shake their heads and then go about their work, getting desserts ready for after the main lunch meal was finished. Hermione gave her a hug and Winky cried into her shoulder, and Harry saw tears fall from Hermione's eyes, too.

Harry now knew he was wrong about Winky. But he had not time for her outburst and needed to find that key. He just hoped Hermione would not go on about the good aspects of house-elf freedom because Winky was certainly not in a mood to listen.

"Winky, sorry, but we came to ask you something, and not about the wand," Harry said and got a reproachful look from Hermione for being unsympathetic. But there was no time to be polite.

Winky sniffed as Hermione let her go. "Yes, sir. What is it you want to be asking Winky, sir?'

"We'd like to know where the laundry is done."

"Winky can show you, sir. Follow me."

She did not even ask why they needed to see where the laundry was done. Harry guessed house-elves never questioned anything.

They followed Winky through the door she had come through earlier. They went down a long corridor and on each side were many rooms with no doors. Inside each room they could see several small beds, and next to each bed was a small table where they were many small trinkets and pictures and other odd objects.

"This is where they live," said Hermione quietly as if she had been there before, which Harry guessed she had.

"Do they all collect things like Kreacher does?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Its…well…it's hard to explain. They have nothing of their own so…these small things represent a kind of ownership for them. I've read about it in a book on the psychology of enslavement. In most cases of slavery, and long term prisoners, and even small children growing up in orphanages, they do the same." Hermione sniffed. "It's like…they need to own something, to feel…like an individual…to feel free."

Harry just looked at her in amazement. "You've been studying house-elf psychology?"

"No, the psychology of enslavement!" This last was said so loud Winky turned and looked at them. They had reached the end of the corridor.

"Sorry, miss, but please don't bother the others with your ideas." Then Winky pinched herself on the arm really hard and let out a small squeak.

"Winky! Don't punish yourself!" Hermione said quickly.

Winky looked at her with her large round eyes. "Winky spoke ill of a witch so Winky must punish herself."

"Not for me you don't," Hermione stated.

"M-M-Miss is too kind to Winky," the house-elf said in a voice that seemed choked with tears. Her eyes started to mist over again. "Has miss thought on what Winky asked?"

Hermione looked flustered as Harry stared at her in puzzlement. "No, Winky, you know I can't do that. It goes against all I believe in."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing…" Hermione started to say but Winky interrupted her.

"Winky is asking Miss Granger to make Winky part of her family, sir!"

Harry almost laughed out loud but the look of stone cold fury he got from Hermione forced him to hold his laughter and try to think of a way to help her. "Er…Winky, Hermione comes from a Muggle family. They don't have house-elves."

"But who does the cleaning and cooking and washing up?" Winky asked in surprise, no longer teary-eyed.

"My mother," said Hermione. "And my father, too, when she gets mad at him. And I help out when I am home. But we don't have house-elves. No Muggle family does."

Winky seemed to understand and then she looked at Harry with a look of hope in her large eyes. "But surely Master Harry Potter's house is too big for just Kreacher. He is old now and Winky is a hard worker and will do the noble house of Potter proud, sir!"

Hermione glared at Harry. "Er…not sure how Kreacher would take that, Winky. But…let me think on it."

Winky brightened and smiled. "Thank you, sir!" Then she turned and opened the door.

"You will not ever, ever take her on!" Hermione said in a low furious voice.

"Of course not!" Harry whispered back. "If you haven't forgotten, we are in hurry here and have no time for more scenes!"

That seemed to mollify Hermione for the moment. They entered a large room behind Winky. In the room were more house-elves and many large copper vats filled with steaming soapy water. To the left were piles of Hogwarts school uniforms and Muggle clothing, neatly divided into four piles, one for each house. Also there were muddy Quidditch robes, separate from the uniforms, and then piles of towels, facecloths, handkerchiefs, and tablecloths from the Great Hall. Last were piles of bedding, also divided into four different piles.

House-elves were picking up the clothing and taking it to the vats, climbing up little sets of stairs next to each vat, and then dropping the clothing in each vat, colors in one, whites in another, separating the clothing by house. The water started churning as clothing was dropped in, just like an electrical Muggle washing machine. On the far right was a conveyor belt on which individual pieces of clothing were heading for a set of rollers that squeezed the excess water from the clothes, with the water draining away through drainage holes in the floor. Then more house elves used magic to arrange the clothing on very tall drying racks. Still more house-elves were using magic to send the drying racks between two very high open furnaces, one on each side, where the heat from blazing fires was directed on the clothing by what looked like giant fans, somehow turning with magic, Harry was sure. The clothing dried as each rack slowly rolled between the two sets of fans and furnaces. Finally, a last group of house-elves was using magic at the far end of the furnaces to remove the clothing from the racks, iron the shirts and sheets, and then fold it all neatly, and arrange it in piles on long wooden tables.

"Wow," Harry said as he took it all in. He chanced a glance at Hermione and he saw what he expected, a look of cold fury mixed with sympathy.

"Slaves," was all she could quietly mutter, staring at all the activity.

Harry just sighed and ignored her and turned to Winky. "Where are the things taken from the hospital wing?"

"Follow me, please, sir and miss."

They trotted after her, and soon arrived at an open crate on wheels marked "Hospital" in red letters on the side that contained only a few items….including Winston Stone's muddy school uniform and robes!

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Harry wanted to plunge his hands in right away but hesitated, with Winky there and many other house-elves around, some of whom were now starting to notice two wizards in their midst.

"Your glasses," Hermione whispered and Harry quickly changed his glasses. He looked at the clothing again, his eyes frantically moving around the hospital bid and he found… nothing!

"It's not here!" he said out loud and in obvious disappointment and frustration.

"Is sir and miss losing something?" Winky asked as Harry changed his glasses again.

Hermione hesitated a second and then plunged forward. "Er…yes, Winky. Harry has lost the key to his quarters. He had let it to a student who is in the hospital and now it is missing from his clothing."

Winky did not seem to think this strange but turned around and shouted to the other house-elves. "Who is collecting things from the hospital today?"

The shout was taken up by other house-elves and soon it echoed around the laundry room. Finally, a young looking male house-elf came trotting forward from near the drying racks. "I is Winky. Who is ..oh!" The house-elf bowed low to Harry and Hermione.

"There is no need to bow," said Hermione gently. "What is your name?"

The house-elf looked up, astonishment in his eyes, and then looked at Winky as if to ask what do I do.

"Answer her!" Winky said as if it was an order and Hermione looked like she was going to admonish her but Harry lightly touched her arm and shook his head.

"I is Worley," said the house-elf.

"Hello, Worley," said Hermione with a big smile.

Harry was getting impatient. "Yeah, hello. Look, mate we'd like to know if you found anything in the clothing you took from the hospital wing today?"

Worley shook his head. "No, sir, Worley is finding nothing." But his voice shook at the end and then he let out a wail and beat his head on the floor. Hermione and Harry were so shocked they did nothing for moment and then Hermione rushed forth and stopped him.

"Worley! Why are you punishing yourself?' she asked.

"Worley is lying!" said Winky.

"It's mine!' said Worley. "I is finding it!"

"Show me!" said Harry in a commanding tone and Worley whimpered and then just nodded and led them toward the hallway where the house-elves rooms were, Winky following behind them.

They entered a room and Worley led them to a small bed and his small table where there were many small objects, a ball of string, a ruler, a broken quill, a dried up ink bottle, and some glass beads. There in the middle of the pile, was the Key to Hogwarts.

Harry quickly picked it up and immediately felt a warmth rush through his fingertips and up his arm. For a brief second he thought the key glowed blue but then it stopped.

He turned to Hermione and she had a look of relief on her face. Then Harry turned to Worley, who had his head bent very low. "I'm sorry, Worley, but I must take this."

"Yes, sir," Worley said in a voice trembling with shame. "Worley is a bad house-elf for trying to keep it!" Then he tried to bash his head on the iron frame of his small bed but Hermione grabbed him and stopped him.

"No, Worley, you did nothing wrong!" she said. "We want to thank you for finding the key. If you hadn't, it would have been lost forever!"

"Miss is thanking Worley?" he said in surprise.

"Yes," Hermione said with a big smile. "So…how long have you worked at Hogwarts?"

"Hermione…," Harry said in an impatient tone. "Come on!"

Winky was also looking at Hermione with a sort of reproachful looked. "Miss…you is promising miss…you is promising Winky!"

"Oh, all right!" Hermione said, in obvious frustration.

They said goodbye to a very confused Worley and then Winky led them out of his room and back to the kitchen, where the house-elves had desserts on the tables ready to go once the lunch was finished.

"Thank you for your help Winky," Hermione said and then looked at Harry, who had just pocketed the key.

"Ah, yeah, thank you Winky."

"Sir, you is not forgetting what I asked is you, sir?"

"No…Winky...I'll…I'll get back to you, OK?'

Winky smiled and then seemed very happy. As they went to leave she suddenly asked them something Harry had not expected.

"Sir…where is Dobby?"

Harry felt a stab of pain in his heart as he heard the name of his dead friend. He turned to look at Winky and remember that she and Dobby had been friends also. Didn't she know Dobby was dead? Harry suddenly realized he might be the one to bear this bad news but Hermione quickly corrected his belief.

"Winky," she began in a soft voice. "You know Dobby has passed away, don't you?"

"Yes, miss. All house-elves know the story of how he saved Harry Potter and his friends from those nasty…nasty…ones. Dobby is famous among house-elves, a true example of how a house-elf should act to protect his masters and even to die for them."

"I didn't want Dobby to die for me!" said Harry in anguish. "I didn't want him to be a hero!"

Winky blinked rapidly. "Begging your pardon, sir, but Dobby is a hero, sir. If Dobby had not saved Harry Potter, than you would not have defeated He-We-Must-Not-Be-Named and all house-elves would be worse than slaves!"

"Which you already are!" Hermione said and Winky just cringed and looked quickly over her shoulder to make sure no other house-elves were listening.

"Please, miss!" she said quietly. Then Winky looked at Harry with sad eyes. "But…Winky is wanting to know, where is Dobby's body?"

"We…we buried him," said Harry, his voice choking a little. "Near Tinworth, by the sea. There is a house nearby called Shell Cottage, where Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur live."

Winky nodded and then looked from one to the other. "Miss and sir are professors now, yes?"

"Yes," said Hermione, a bit puzzled.

"Then miss and sir can give Winky permission to leave Hogwarts, yes?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, somewhat confused and then Harry seemed to understand. "You want to visit Dobby's grave?"

"Yes, sir," Winky said. "Many of us do. Can you take us?"

Harry wanted to waste no more time but felt he owned Winky something, so he nodded. "Yes…do you want to go now?"

Winky nodded her head and turned to the other house-elves, who had just finished placing the last of the desserts on the tables and seemed to be waiting for the students to finish lunch above before they sent the desserts up to the Great Hall.

"Maybe just Winky, sir."

Harry nodded and looked to Hermione who also nodded.. "Winky," she said. "Harry and I cannot Apparate inside of Hogwarts. Can you take us?"

"Of course," she said with a grin. "I'm a house-elf."

And then she reached out her little hands and took Harry and Hermione's hands and in a flash they Apparated away.

After the usual gut wrenching journey they found themselves at the beach neat Shell Cottage. It was cold and the wind was blowing from offshore, causing waves to crash loudly on the shore. Harry looked toward Shell Cottage and then the little hill where he had buried Dobby many months ago.

"This way," he said. They started to walk up the slope and soon were at the grave of Dobby. The stone with the inscription was still there and also someone had placed some flowers on the grave recently.

Winky let out a big wail and then fell to her knees and sobbed for many minutes. Hermione also burst in tears and she fell to her knees also and hugged Winky, while Harry fought back his own tears. After a long few minutes, Harry heard someone walking toward them. It was Fleur.

"'arry? 'ermione?" said Fleur, walking up the slope toward them. "What eez going on?"

"Oh, hello, Fleur," said Harry thickly. "We brought a friend of Dobby's to visit him."

"I see," Fleur said, now noticing Winky. "Please come and have some lunch when you are ready. Bill eez home."

Harry wanted to do nothing more than go back to Hogwarts and start looking for Wallace Stone but suddenly he remembered that Bill knew Stone in school.

"Sure…thanks…we'll be right over."

After a few minutes, Winky and Hermione stood. Winky walked unsteadily toward the headstone and then with a wave of her hand a small pile of flowers was in her other hand and she laid them at the foot of the headstone.

"You is a strange elf, Dobby," she said in a quaking, squeaky voice. "But Dobby is a hero and you is Winky's friend and Winky misses you very much."

Hermione let out another sob and Harry put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come, Winky," he said at last. "We'll have lunch in the cottage."

Winky looked horrified at the thought. "No, miss and sir. Winky is not eating with wizards and witches! It is against the house-elves rules! Winky will go back to Hogwarts where much work is waiting for Winky. Miss and sir can get back, yes?'

"Yes," said Harry and then Hermione bent down and hugged Winky goodbye and then the little house-elf thanked them and she Disapparated away.

Bill was very surprised but happy to see them and they had a nice lunch of fish soup with salad and bread. Afterward they had tea at the table and Harry asked him about Wallace Stone.

"Right foul bugger, he was," said Bill. "He and his gang were always causing trouble."

"Ron told us you had the prefects keep an eye on him when you were Head Boy," said Hermione.

"Not that it did much good," said Bill ruefully. "Seeing as Stone was one of Snape's favorites and he and Filch were also on the best of terms."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in surprise. "What?" said Harry. "One of Snape's favorites?"

"Of course," said Bill. "Snape was head of Slytherin house and always stuck up for his students no matter what they did."

Harry knew that was true from his experiences with Snape and Draco Malfoy and his little gang of thugs and troublemakers.

But Hermione seemed not to be surprised by this or care much. "But…what about Filch? He knew Stone that well?" she asked Bill.

"Sure," said Bill. "I guess I forgot to mention this to Ron. Filch's mother lives in London not two doors down from the Stone family."

Harry and Hermione both gasped and Fleur and Bill looked at each other in surprise. "Why all the interest in Wallace Stone and Filch?" Bill asked.

Harry and Hermione hesitated, looked at each other. Then Harry spoke. "We don't think it's a good idea to tell you everything."

"You mean about Snape's ghost and the search for Voldemort's wand?" Bill asked in such a casual manner Hermione and Harry were too shocked to speak for a moment.

"How do you know about that?" Harry finally asked.

"Ron told me the other day," Bill said as he took a sip of tea.

"That was supposed to be kept confidential!" Hermione said angrily. "Wait till I see him again!"

"Now don't get mad at him," Bill said in a calm manner. "He wanted to know about Stone and I wanted to know why he was so interested in him. And he let slip about Snape's ghost and I pulled the rest of it out of him, about the wand. What have you three got yourselves involved in this time?"

"I guess there is no point in hiding it anymore," Harry said. "We think he might have cursed his brother. And maybe Filch, too. " And then he launched into the story of what had happened with Winston Stone.

"Blimey!" exclaimed Bill after Harry had finished. "Cursed his own brother? And Filch? But why?"

Hermione answered this one. "We think he had Winston and Filch searching the castle for Voldemort's missing wand."

"Meester Filch?" said Fleur in confusion. "But 'e eez nothing but a custodian…a, 'ow you say…a caretaker, yes? 'ow would 'e know where to look?"

"Filch knows every secret place in Hogwarts," Bill answered his wife. "That's why they needed him. But the big question is why does Wallace Stone want Voldemort's wand?"

Harry knew this question was coming and was dreading it but Hermione stepped right in and lied like a pro. "It's a symbol of the Death Eaters and we think he is trying to find it so he can rally support among those who are still at large."

Bill almost laughed into his tea cup. "Wallace Stone? Leading the Death Eaters? Come on Hermione. Even you must think that's a bit far fetched."

Harry could tell Hermione felt insulted by Bill's reaction, even though it had been a lie. "We don't know anything about Wallace Stone," she replied hotly. "That's why we are asking you!"

"Sorry," Bill said after getting a sharp look from his wife. "But I can't see him trying to revive the Death Eaters. Even with Voldemort gone the first time, Lucius Malfoy and the others did very little to reactivate the old club and they were all full time members. Stone, he was just on the fringes."

"But you did say he led a gang at school," Harry said next, supporting Hermione. "Who were they? Did they become Death Eaters, too?"

Bill shrugged. "Not sure what happened to that lot. Not my best mates, I assure you. I think one of them is dead, and one works at the Ministry, the others, no idea. Of course, I started work at Gringotts and went off to Egypt soon after school ended."

With the word "Egypt" Harry and Hermione quickly glanced at each other. "Egypt," said Hermione. "That must have been exciting."

"At first," he replied. "But you get tired of sand and heat and mummies after a while."

"You must have studied the Egyptian languages to become a curse breaker," asked Harry.

"Yes, I knew a bit," Bill answered. "Hieroglyphics, and Coptic, some Greek."

"What about Aramaic?" asked Hermione and Bill glanced at her in surprise. "I'm taking Ancient languages at Hogwarts," she quickly said.

"No…not a common language anymore," replied Bill. "In fact, I hear there is just one small village in Syria where it is still spoken."

"Really?" said Hermione eagerly. "What village?"

"Not sure," Bill said. "Near Damascus, I heard."

Hermione now seemed over excited as she received this news. "Syria is a bit far away. I wonder if anyone in Britain can speak it and read it?"

Bill stared at her. "Why the interest in Aramaic?"

"Just want to do a report on it for my class."

"In Britain," Bill thought for a minute. "I don't really know. But I can ask at Gringotts. The goblins like to keep track of wizards and witches with such skills in case they need them."

That seemed to satisfy Hermione and after some more discussion about Wallace Stone and his school days, which they learned nothing else, except for his fast skills with a wand, Harry and Hermione realized that it was late in the afternoon and they must get back to Hogwarts. Fleur pressed on them some of her baked pastries, and after some more talk, mostly about her baby and when it was due, and all that, Harry and Hermione Apparate back to just outside the school grounds.

"Time to get into that room," Harry said as he marched with determination through the main gates and up towards the castle.

"Harry, about Winky," Hermione said as they walked. "You should have told her no, right away. Instead you have given her hope when there is none." She was not angry as he thought she would be but seemed to be just stating a fact

He was not really concerned about the lives of house-elves right now and spoke in an off-hand manner. "Maybe Kreacher would like to have the company."

She stopped and he knew he had stepped into it as her face turned to thunderous anger. "Harry, you already have one living being enslaved! Now you want two?"

"Look…Kreacher is not enslaved! You'd rather I threw him out to the cold?"

"No, I didn't say that!" said Hermione at once and then stopped speaking as they approached the main doors and several students from Hufflepuff walking by seemed to be looking at them.

"Let's go!" said Harry after they passed the students.

"I'm not done with this subject yet!" she replied testily as they walked into the school.

"Fine!" he said. "I'll tell her next time I see her."

Hermione just snorted like that was going to happen anytime soon and then they moved towards the stairs and started up toward the seventh floor.

Finally, thankfully without seeing anyone they knew and with no more interruptions, they reached the corridor where Harry and Ginny had seen Filch enter the Here and There Room.

"I still think we should wait," Hermione said as Harry took out the key.

"There is no time!" he said impatiently. "Wallace Stone could already have the wand and the feather and could be resurrecting Voldemort as we speak!"

Hermione just sighed and shook her head. "Okay. But first, where are we going to look for Stone?"

"His parents house first," said Harry, who had not really had time to think on this with everything else that had happened today. "And then maybe…I don't know…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nice plan," she said, shaking her head. "And getting back again?"

"Kreacher will come when I call him."

"Right," she said, taking a big breath and then nodded to Harry. "Okay, open it."

Harry placed the key on the wall, trying to remember where the correct brick was and after a few tries got it right. The key glowed blue and then the bricks slid apart and revealed the archway. Just as Harry was about to put away the key came a shout from behind them.

"That's my key!" yelled Argus Filch.

Harry and Hermione turned in shock. Filch was standing there with his cat Mrs. Norris at his feet, hissing at them.

"Mr. Filch…" Hermione said in a weak voice.

"Thieves! Stealing school property!" Filch yelled. "Oh, you're in for it now! That's it, I don't care if you two are professors or not! That's my key! Hand it over! Then it's to the Headmistress' office we go!"

Hermione just goggled at Filch in disbelief and Harry was sure she could see her whole academic future crumbling before her eyes. But Harry just shook his head at Filch.

"No, Mr. Filch, we'll do no such thing," he said, a feeling of fury building in him, and some of the anger seemed to go out of Filch, replaced by doubt. "You see Filch, old man, we know who you have been working for. We know you and a Death Eater are conspiring to bring enemies to Hogwarts. And we know you have been helping an old friend find Voldemort's wand!"

"What?" Filch said in confusion but then returned to his old angry self. "I've done no such thing! You dare accuse me! Who's here now with stolen property? Who's looking into secret rooms? You lot is, that's who! Off we go and we'll let the Headmistress decide who is guilty or not!"

Harry felt the fury building inside him burst out in full force and he could no longer control himself. "NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS! I've had enough! _Imperio_!"

He had raised his wand and in an instant Filch's eyes went slack and he calmed down.

"HARRY!" Hermione finally yelped, getting her voice back. "You…you've used an Unforgivable Curse on a staff member!"

"Not the first time I've attacked a staff member, is it?" Harry said, breathing heavily and slowly calmly down now that he had done what he had needed to do. "I seem to recall you also had a hand in attacking Snape once."

Hermione just gaped at him. "But…but…what do we do now?"

"Now we find out exactly what has been going on," Harry said as he looked at Filch. "Mr. Filch, I have a few questions for you."


	16. Chapter 16 Here and There Again

**Professor Potter Chapter 16 Here and There Again**

Harry and Hermione had just been about to enter the Here and There Room when they were surprised by Mr. Filch, demanding they hand over the Key to Hogwarts and come with him to McGonagall's office. But Harry had had enough and turned the tables on Filch by casting the Imperius Curse on him. Now he was going to ask Filch all he had wanted to ask him since all the strange events began a few weeks ago.

"Right," said Harry to Mr. Filch. "First…"

"Wait!" Hermione interjected to Harry's disgust.

"What now?" he asked glaring at her.

"Let's get out of this corridor, somewhere more private," she replied, glaring back at him.

"Right," he said, calming down, seeing what she said made sense. Harry looked back at the entrance to the Here and There Room, thinking to go in there but as he looked the entrance began to close up again.

"Hermione! Look at the door!" Harry shouted, almost wanting to jump towards it to stop it from closing up again.

But Hermione seemed unconcerned. "Must have a time limit," she said. "You have the key now so we can always open it again. Come on, the Room of Requirement is just down here."

"After you Mr. Filch," Harry said and Filch started walking ahead of them, not saying a word. Mrs. Norris followed them and Mr. Filch picked her up and stroked her fur. The cat seemed to cast a malevolent glare at Harry with its yellow eyes.

"Nice kitty," Harry said in a sing song voice and reached to pet her but Mrs. Norris hissed at him and Harry quickly pulled his hand back. "Maybe not so nice kitty."

Hermione walked fast three times in front of the wall opposite the tapestry of dancing trolls and then the door to the Room of Requirement opened.

They walked inside and both Harry and Hermione gasped. The room was filled with what could only be described as medieval torture devices. There was a rack, an iron maiden, many whips and chains, a heavy wooden chair with chains and straps on it to hold someone down, and many sharp things hanging on the walls that could do harm to the body. Also, there was a brazier with many hot coals in it and an iron poker in the mist of the coals, already glowing red hot.

"What did you think of?" Harry asked, his eyes agog at Hermione.

"I thought of a place we need to question someone!" she said defensively. "But I never imagined this!'

"Oh, what a lovely spot!" said Filch with glee. "Just what I've always wanted!"

"Too bad we're doing the questioning," said Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione said in admonishment. "We can't…"

"Of course not!" he quickly replied, wondering why she would even think he would consider such methods. He cast an eye about the room, looking for a place for all of them to sit but there was none. Then he thought _I wish there was a table with three normal chairs._ And suddenly a wooden table with three wooden chairs appeared.

"Good idea," said Hermione as she sat. Mrs. Norris leaped from Mr. Filch's arms onto the table and came right over to Hermione, who scratched the cat's ears. Mrs. Norris purred in delight and Hermione smiled. "I have a way with cats," she said to Harry's look. "Maybe it's time you met Crookshanks, yes, Mrs. Norris?"

"I think Mr. Norris might mind," said Harry. "Please sit down, Mr. Filch." After they sat Harry began to question him.

"Right…first question," Harry began and held up the Key to Hogwarts. "Where did you get this key?"

Filch looked at him in puzzlement. "That's my key. Had it for years, opens all the doors in Hogwarts."

"But where did you find it?" Hermione asked but Filch did not look at her or answer her question.

"Answer her questions also," said Harry and then Filch turned to Hermione.

"Was given to me the day I started the job, it was," Filch said. "By the old caretaker."

"And where did he find it?" Harry quickly asked.

Filch shrugged. "Don't rightly know. Said it was passed down to him. Reckon someone made it long ago."

"Of course!" Hermione said as if she had solved another puzzle. "Why didn't we think of that! It makes sense, Harry. Filch must have had this key the whole time we were here just we never saw it. I mean, why would we notice something like that."

"Sounds right," said Harry and he had no reason to doubt Filch was telling the truth. He wasn't sure exactly how the Imperius Curse worked and maybe Filch could resist it but Filch didn't seem to be struggling. Harry looked at Filch again. "But…how did you open the Here and There Room?"

"The what?" Filch asked in genuine confusion.

"The room you just saw us opening," Hermione answered.

"Just a room," Filch said with a shrug. "S'more like that around the school. Mostly empty and filled with dust. Nothing special about them."

"Not to you because you're a…" Harry began but a look from Hermione stopped him from saying 'Squib'. "Look, Mr. Filch, how did you get in that room? I saw you the other night, and the key, it worked like magic when you used it."

Filch's brow furrowed. "It's a magic key so it works for anybody, right, even Squibs like me, Muggles, too, I reckon. That's what the old caretaker told me."

"Was he a…a Squib?" Hermione asked in a gentle tone.

"Course," said Filch as if it was so obvious. "No Muggles allowed and no real wizard would take such a job!"

Hermione turned to Harry. "I imagine all of Hogwarts caretakers have been Squibs, for all of its history. And all of them have had this key and could use it."

"But…do you think Helga Hufflepuff made it so anyone could use it?"

Hermione smiled and then laughed a bit. "Helga Hufflepuff! What do we know about her and her house, Harry? What does the Sorting Hat always say?"

Harry thought for a moment and then remembered. "Hufflepuff will take the rest."

"Exactly! She, of the four founders, would be the one most likely to make a magical object that anyone with the tiniest bit of magic in them could use."

"Any bit of magic in them? But Squibs have no magic," Harry said.

"'Tis right," Filch offered in a sad tone. "Not a lick of magic in me bones."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Mr. Filch. I bet your parents were wizard and witch, yes?"

"For certain," Filch spat out, his face starting to color.

Hermione grinned as if expecting this answer, ignoring Mr. Filch's obvious displeasure with this subject. "There! Like I said before, Squibs have magic blood in them, they just can't get the magic out."

"Alright, I get it,' said Harry. "But we have more important things to find out than the reasons Squibs have no magic."

"Oh…yes, of course," Hermione said and then looked at Mr. Filch again. "Mr. Filch why did you go into that room last week?"

Now Filch was calm again and he looked even more puzzled. "What you on about that room for? I ain't never been in that room in a long time. Must be years ago."

"Oh, no," said Hermione in obvious disappointment. "He's been wiped, too!"

"Bloody hell!" Harry cursed. "Won't anything go right?"

"Mr. Filch," Hermione began again. "Do you remember the start of term?"

"Course I do," Filch said and nodded towards Harry. "His quarters was wrecked by Peeves."

"Not by you?" Harry asked sharply and Filch seemed to struggle for a bit, like he was going to get angry but then the calm look returned to his features.

"No, wasn't me."

"But I bet you weren't displeased my quarters were wrecked, were you?" Harry said, remembering the look of almost delight on Filch's face when Harry had first heard the news about his quarters being damaged.

Filch again seemed to struggle, cast his eyes away from Harry and then looked at him, anger overcoming his being cursed. "You! A professor at Hogwarts! You ain't even finished school! You…" but then, as if it had taken all his energy to resist for that brief moment, his anger subsided and he became calm again.

"Did you see anyone around Harry's quarters?" Hermione asked quickly before Filch got angry again. She cast a worried eye to Harry and he believed she was trying to tell him not anger Filch again.

"It was Peeves, I'm telling you."

"Did you see him do it?" Harry asked this time.

Filch shook his head. "No, but who else could it have been, eh? He's one always causing trouble."

"So, you saw no one else near Harry's original quarters?" Hermione asked again.

Filch thought for a long moment. "Now that you mention it, I thought I saw a student down there."

"Who?" Harry eagerly asked.

"Don't rightly know," Filch answered. "I was helping the house-elves with the luggage, checking for dangerous objects, you understand, and I was up near your quarters and thought about heading to the feast when I thought I saw a student. I yelled and ran over there but he was gone."

"So it was a boy?" Hermione asked.

Filch nodded. "Certainly. But…didn't see his face. But it was a student in robes."

"A student?" Harry said in surprise. "What house?"

"Didn't see the badge or tie so, don't know," Filch answered. "And then I opened your quarters for the house-elf with your luggage and it was in a right state."

Hermione looked at Filch and then Harry in surprise. "A house-elf? So there is another witness. This house-elf can vouch for Mr. Filch not being the one who wrecked your quarters."

"Doesn't mean he didn't do it earlier," Harry answered as if Mr. Filch wasn't even sitting there.

"Wasn't me, I'm telling you!" Filch said again in a firm voice. "It was Peeves!"

"Peeves said he saw you leaving my quarters," Harry shot back.

"Because he was at the scene does not mean he committed the crime, Harry," Hermione said. "Seems that has happened to you once or twice, hasn't it?"

Harry gave a short laugh. "Yeah, and by none other than this fellow right here." Being accused of being the Heir of Slytherin and petrifying Mr. Filch's cat was the beginning of a very terrible time for Harry in his second year at Hogwarts.

Filch seemed not to hear or care, his face calm again as he just stared around at all the instruments of torture in the room. Harry imagined Filch would like to take a few students in just to try out some of the torture instruments.

"I think we need to get off of your quarters damage for now Harry," Hermione said next. "Let's ask him about the Stone brothers."

"Nice lads, they are,' said Filch without them directly asking him.

"How do you know them? Besides in school, I mean" Hermione asked.

"Their mother and my sister went to Hogwarts together."

Nothing could have shocked Harry and Hermione more. "Your…sister?" Harry said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

Filch's face seemed to cloud over. "Yes…my sister, Rosanne. Dead now she is, ten years ago, but her and Maria Wilberforce, that's Mrs. Stone now, they was best mates at Hogwarts."

"Your sister…she was a witch?" Hermione asked as gently as she could.

Filch's face clouded over and his cheeks flushed. "Course she was! Pride of the Filch family! Not like me….a ruddy Squib!"

Harry thought he would start crying his face was so full of emotion but then he seemed to calm down.

Hermione was back onto her quest for Squib knowledge, Harry could sense, and she wasn't going to let go. "How did you get this job?" she asked the old caretaker.

Filch snorted. "All I was good for, wasn't it? Only way I could get to Hogwarts if I worked here! My father spoke to Dumbledore, seeing if he could find me a place here, just before he died and left me nothing."

"Was your family well-off?" Harry asked.

"Was, long time ago," Filch replied in disgust. "My grandfather and father ruined my family, they did, gambling away our fortune in one bad business venture after another! Still got the house in East End of London, but that's it! Left me nothing, and now I'm a cleaner to a bunch of ungrateful brats!"

Harry could see it all now. Filch was from a prosperous family that fell on hard times. His sister was a witch, his parents magical also, but he was a Squib. His father and ancestors lost their money and Filch was forced to become what he was. All his bitterness towards the students stemmed from this unhappy past. The rough demeanor and accent no doubt coming from time spent in Muggle schools in a poor working class district in the East End decades ago.

"When was the last time you saw Wallace Stone?" Hermione was asking, cutting into Harry's thoughts.

"Not in years," Filch answered. "Now I hear he's a Death Eater, eh? So, no, much as I liked the lad, I didn't fancy no trips to Azkaban for having dealings with him. Course, Winston, I saw him…when was it….can't remember…sure it was not too long ago."

"He's been wiped," Harry said quietly, and then had a thought. "Mr. Filch, do you know where Wallace Stone might be now?"

"No idea," said Filch.

"Did Wallace Stone know about any secret passages into the school?" Hermione asked next.

Filch seemed to struggle a bit with this one, as if he didn't want to talk about secret passages, then spoke. "Yes…I caught him once years ago, coming out of the hole near the Whopping Willow. Said he fell in by accident but I knew better. He had a nasty gash on his arm from where the Willow bashed him before he could stop it."

"And that tunnel leads to the Shrieking Shack," Harry said to Hermione. "With Polyjuice Potion he could have come into the school, disguised as a student."

"Or his brother," Hermione said.

Then Harry got a sinking feeling in his gut. "You don't think Winston Stone has been Wallace Stone the whole time?"

Hermione shook her head. "No…that conversation you had in your office was obviously with Winston Stone. But…if they met at the Hogs Head back at the end of August, he could have taken some of Winston's hair to make himself into Winston when he needed to come to the school."

"And look for the wand or have Mr. Filch and his brother do it for him."

"Exactly," said Hermione. "And Wallace Stone knows Mr. Filch knows every passage and hiding place in the school so he recruited him to help."

"But did he find the wand?" Harry asked and then turned back to Filch. "Mr. Filch, have you seen Voldemort's wand?"

"No," he said calmly. "Never seen it." He didn't even question why they were asking him this.

Harry sighed. He felt that Filch was being truthful. He only got upset when they questioned his integrity and his family history. His mind was trying to resist the curse but he was still under it and his mind had also been wiped of some recent memories. There was not much use talking to Filch anymore if he couldn't tell them anything else about the Stone brothers.

"Not much else to ask, is there?" Harry said to Hermione.

"No," she answered and then she stood up and walked over toward the brazier, motioning Harry to follow her.

"Harry…what do we do now?" Hermione asked, a worried look to her face, as Harry joined her.

"We let him go," Harry said. "After you do a little memory modification."

"He's under the Imperius Curse, he won't remember."

"He'll remember seeing us with the key near that room."

She nodded and sighed. "Right."

They walked back to Mr. Filch. "Time to go Mr. Filch," said Harry and with the same calm expression on his face, Mr. Filch grinned a bit and looked once more around the room.

"Such a lovely place," he said as he picked up Mrs. Norris. "Can we come back sometime?"

"Er…sure," said Harry. "Some other day."

Soon they had left the room and walked with Mr. Filch to the sixth floor. Harry made sure no students were around and then Hermione, a bit reluctantly Harry thought, raised her wand to Mr. Filch's face and said. "_Obliviate_."

Mr. Filch's face became even blanker looking and Harry got a bit worried. "You didn't erase all his memories, did you?"

"No," she replied. "Just for the last hour…I hope."

"That's enough. Let's just back off around this corner and then I'll take away the curse. Mr. Filch, stay here."

Filch nodded and then in a few seconds they had backed away from him and Harry removed the curse with a wave of his wand.

"What the…where…Mrs. Norris, where are we? I thought…" Filch started to say but Harry and Hermione dashed away up a set of stairs and did not hear the rest and we glad they heard no footsteps following them.

"That's was very lucky, Harry," Hermione said in a scolding tone as they reached the seventh floor again.

"He'll be alright, no worries."

"The next time you plan to curse a staff member, please make sure I am not within a hundred miles of you!"

"You worry too much," Harry said as they walked back to where the Here and There Room was located.

"One of us has to," she replied testily.

"Look, if I hadn't done that then we would know a lot less."

"True," Hermione answered. "But…what did we find out? Yes, we now know the key was here all along, that Squibs can use it, and that Filch can't use the magic of the rooms he finds. And we know that Filch is from a family of wizards that fell on hard times, but…we know very little else about Wallace Stone, where he is, or where the book or the wand are."

"Then let's take a look at where he might be," said Harry as they reached the wall where the Here and There Room was once again. Without another word he placed the key in the same spot and the archway opened up again.

"Now remember," he said to Hermione. "If we even think about a place it will take us there. So we have to clear our minds."

"But we need a place to start with."

"I think we should begin at his parents' house."

"We've never been there before!"

"And I've never been to the Savoy Hotel either until Ginny and I were in this room, so I don't think that's a big issue. Come on before the door closes!"

And then Harry ran into the room and shouted. "Wallace Stone's house in London!"

Hermione let out a surprised gasp and then leaped in after him. In an instant the darkness of the room changed to light, everything whirled and changed and they were standing in a dining room of a lush mansion-like home.

At the large table were two older people, sitting opposite each other eating dinner, soup it looked like and immediately Harry and Hermione knew they were Winston and Wallace Stone's parents. The father was stout and grey-haired, going bald, possible in his fifties or sixties, and with bright blue eyes like his sons. The mother had curly brown haired, was thinner than her husband, and as to her age it was hard to guess. As they took in this scene, Hermione gasped as a house-elf came trotting into the room with an envelope on a silver tray.

"Letter for you, Master," said the house-elf in its squeaky voice as he bowed low, holding the silver tray aloft.

"From who, Corry?" Mr. Stone asked in a deep voice.

"Hogwarts, Master," said Corry the house-elf as he stood up straighter. He handed the letter to Mr. Stone.

"That will be all Corry," said Mrs. Stone and the little house-elf bowed again and trotted out of the room.

"Another slave," muttered Hermione and Harry placed a hand on her arm and nodded towards the table.

"Is it from Winston, dear?" asked Mrs. Stone in a slightly worried voice. "We have not heard from him since school began."

"I wonder why not," Harry said with a knowing look to Hermione.

"No," said her husband, his face furrowed in puzzlement. "From Minerva McGonagall."

Mrs. Stone seem to pale. "Why would she write us? Unless…Winston! Open it, quick."

Soon the letter was opened and read. "He is fine…but there has been some trouble and..." said Mr. Stone, then he stopped and grew angry. "Merlin's beard! Wallace was involved! Again!"

"Oh, no! It can't be true! Not our son!"

"That wretched boy is no son of mine!" Mr. Stone said with force as he stood. "Come Maria, get your cloak, we are going to Hogwarts and find out what has been going on for ourselves!"

In an instant they were both up and heading to a hallway where there was the main door and a set of stairs led to the upper floors. They took traveling cloaks from a hallway closet.

"Corry!" Mr. Stone shouted and with a _crack_ the little house-elf appeared.

"Yes, Master," he said bowing low.

"We are off to Hogwarts and don't know when we shall return. Clear the table, we are done with dinner."

"Yes, Master," said Corry and then he bowed again and trotted back toward the dining room. Then, as Harry and Hermione stood looking at them, Mr. and Mrs. Stone clasped hands and Disapparated.

"I guess McGonagall wrote to them right away this morning," Harry said. He looked out a window in the doorway and saw it was starting to grow dark outside, the day slipping away. "Come on, let's have a look around before they come back."

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Hermione asked as Harry started to walk upstairs.

"Wallace Stone's bedroom," Harry said and then, without any warning at all, the scene shifted and they spun and they soon found themselves in a bedroom.

"Did we go somewhere else?" Hermione asked in shock and then before Harry could answer she opened the door, ran down a hallway and then stopped and came back. "No, we are still in the Stone house."

But Harry didn't seem to be paying attention. He was gazing about the room, talking it all in. There was a bed and a desk, some lamps and a bookshelf and clothes dresser. Harry immediately went to the bookshelf, his eyes looking at the titles.

"It won't be here," Hermione said. "He'll have it with him."

"Suppose that's right," Harry said. They looked around for a bit, trying to find anything that would offer a clue as to where Stone was, but there was nothing of significance, at least to them. They then spent a good hour looking around the house, checking rooms, while at the same time trying to be quiet and avoid the house-elf who was going about. After a while they gave up the search.

"Nothing," Harry said in disappointment. All they learned was that the Stone family seemed well-off, but not as well-off as other wizard families like the Malfoys.

"I was sure he wouldn't come back here," Hermione said. "Not with his parents angry at him and Aurors watching the place. Too much of a risk."

"But where could he be?" Harry asked and one look at Hermione told them she had no idea either.

Then Harry had a thought. "Take us to Wallace Stone!" he said very loudly, but nothing happened. "I guess that would be a bit too easy," he said in disappointment.

"I'm sure it has to be a physical place for the room to work," said Hermione. "Like my parent's house…"

"Stop!" Harry shouted but it was too late and then the room was spinning and soon they were in the Granger living room. Hermione's parents were sitting on the sofa watching TV, the evening news.

"Do you think she'll marry him?" Hermione's mother was asking her father.

"Bit too soon for that, isn't it?" her father said. "They just started dating."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, she's loved him for ages…and he has too if I am a good judge of men. Couldn't take his eyes off of her when they were here over the summer, could he?"

"No, he couldn't. Well, I suppose it's no surprise after all they been through together, is it now?"

"Who are they talking about?" Harry whispered and then one look at Hermione, who was quite red, told him the answer. "Oh!"

"Let's go!" she managed to say, her voice quite high, as her parents kept talking.

"No, wait, I want to test something! Let's go to your room."

She looked at him in surprise but no sooner had he said that then the scene whirled and they were in Hermione's bedroom.

"Harry what…" and then she saw what he was doing as he picked up a book of spells from her bookshelf.

"Okay, I know we can pick things up…but can we take them with us?" he asked.

"Let's find out," Hermione said, catching on. "Take us to the Burrow."

In an instant they were there, outside the Burrow just like Harry and Ginny last time. Harry still had the book in his hands.

"Well, that answers one question," he said with satisfaction, showing her the book.

"Yes," Hermione answered after a quick glance at the book, and then she looked back toward the house. Like last time, the Weasley family was having tea, Ron, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the table, drinking and talking.

"Why here?" Harry asked.

"As good as anywhere," she answered, trying to sound casual but he knew that was not the reason why.

"Want to listen?" Harry asked.

"Feels like invading their privacy."

"Not still mad at him are you? About what Bill said, I mean."

"No…I guess not. He shouldn't have told him but...there is nothing we can do about it now."

"i wouldn't worry too much about it. Bill knows how to keep a secret." Then Harry wanted to ask her something, something she had forgotten to answer when they were at the school opening day feast. "Your parents…they said they knew you loved him for ages. How long ago was 'ages ago'?"

She blushed and turned on him. "Harry… is this the right time for this question?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Hermione sighed. "Okay, but after this no more questions about my...personal life. The truth is I don't know either. I…well…it must have been fourth year for certain…but with all that was happening, and with Viktor constantly around, well, my feelings got very mixed up…and, Ron was quite the…well…"

"Idiot?"

"Yes…to be blunt, yes, he was. Well, you know most of the rest."

But Harry wasn't listening. He now had another idea and he wondered whether he got it on his own or somehow the room was telling him. "If I can take a book, I wonder if I can take a person."

Hermione gaped at him. "What…who…not Ron!"

But Harry was seized by the idea. "Why not? If we can take a book, why not a person? We can just grab his arm and…"

"And then he'll disappear and his mother will faint and we'll never hear the end of it!"

"Suppose so,"' Harry said, calming down a bit, but then he had another flash. "We could leave him a note, tell him to meet us out here!"

"What? That's crazy!" she scolded him. "Besides, we haven't any parchment or ink."

"There's some in Ron or Ginny's room for sure," Harry said and then he was just going to open the door when the scene whirled again and they were in Ginny's bedroom.

"Excellent," Harry said and began to look for some parchment when Hermione stopped him.

"Another time, Harry! Let them in peace!"

"Oh, alright," he said, giving up at last. "So...now what?"

"It's been a long day. I'm tired and I have homework to do," she said. "And you have class at 9 AM tomorrow. I am also sure Snape is lurking somewhere wanting to know what you've been up to all day."

"That git," Harry swore under his breath. "All right, let me call Kreacher."

Just like before the old house elf showed up and after some initial confusion he knew here he was and what he had to do and in a brief moment they were back in Harry and Hermione's office.

"Will that be all, Master?' Kreacher asked and Harry was about to say yes when Hermione intervened.

"Kreacher…would you like to come work at Hogwarts?"

Kreacher blink his large round eyes and then looked from Hermione to Harry. "Master no longer wants Kreacher to serve him?"

"No!" said Harry and Hermione immediately. "Just," Harry continued. "I'm not at Grimmauld Place now and maybe you are a bit bored and…lonely?'

"Not at all, Master," Kreacher said. "Kreacher's home is Grimmauld Place and my mistress is still there so Kreacher is not wanting to leave. If Master orders him to…"

"No, you may stay at Grimmauld Place," said Harry swiftly. Then he remembered Winky and was about to ask about her but knew Hermione would be incensed so left it. "You may go home, Kreacher."

With another deep bow and loud _crack_ he was gone.

Hermione sat at her desk, light a lamp on it with her wand and immediately started doing some work. After a few moments she looked up at Harry who was still just standing there.

"Don't you have to prepare?"

"Yes," he said finally. He wanted to discuss the day's events but she was already into her homework and Harry knew he had other responsibilities too. Wallace Stone would have to wait, wherever he was. After a long hour of preparing for class he felt like he was ready for tomorrow. Then hunger pangs got to him and Hermione at the same time and they barely made it to the Great Hall in time to eat before dinner ended. None of their friends were there which was just as well since Harry had no desire to talk to Ginny about the day's events yet. After dinner, he just told Hermione to wait until he had a chance to talk to her before she said anything and then they said good night. He was bone tired but to Harry's disgust Snape was waiting for him in his quarters.

"Busy day, Potter?" Snape said as Harry lit the lamps and fireplace.

"Yes," he said. "And I am tired so let me tell you what happened with the minimum of interruptions, Severus, Okay?"

"I will try," Snape's ghost replied and then Harry just sighed and sat on his sofa near the fireplace and launched into the tale. He started with the cursing and memory wiping of Winston Stone, which did not surprise Snape. Then he told him about telling Ron and Hermione all he knew, which Snape seemed to take well. Harry did not tell him that they were thinking the spells in the book had made the Deathly Hallows

"And how did they take it?" Snape asked.

"Shocked. Flabbergasted. And they both they think it's impossible."

"That remains to be seen. Continue."

Harry continued with finding the key, which Snape grudgingly congratulated Harry on. Finally he got to their interrogation of Filch, whereby Snape just shook his head and spoke in an admonishing way.

"You cursed a staff member?"

"Oh,..like it really matters," Harry said offhandedly. "He told us nothing useful."

"Or you asked the wrong questions."

Then Harry told him all Filch had told them. "Who was the student seen near your quarters?" Snape asked immediately.

"No idea."

"Didn't he give a description?"

"Er…no…he didn't see the person's face or what badge or tie he was wearing."

Snape sneered at him. "Potter, you…what about height, body shape, hair…nothing?"

"No," Harry said, getting a sinking feeling. If it had been Winston Stone he certainly would have been tall and curly headed.

"How unfortunate," Snape said in his snarky way. "If Mr. Filch has indeed been wiped of his memories and if Winston Stone also has been wiped there is only one conclusion."

"Yes?" Harry asked in a slightly peevish manner, being so tired and ticked off. "What deduction has your brilliant mind come up with now, Severus?"

Snape ignored the jib. "Wallace Stone has been in contact with one or both of them very recently. And if he has wiped them, then he has no more use for them. Which means he has what he wants!"

"He has the book and the…wand?" Harry asked in a weak voice.

"Or at least he has managed to acquire a phoenix feather."

"Then…he's ready to make the potion?"

"Perhaps," said Snape. "If he can translate the document, which, fortunately I don't believe he has the brains for."

But Harry had a sudden dreadful thought. "Winston Stone said he had no intention of taking Ancient Languages this year yet on the first day of class he signed up for it. His brother ordered him to take that class!"

"He could not have learned Aramaic in just two short weeks, Potter. Especially since it is not taught here."

Harry relaxed a bit. "Oh…well, that's good. So…what do we do now?"

"Stone's only hope is to find a translator."

"But that Egyptian wizard is in Cairo, yes?"

"Correct."

Then another thought came to Harry. "If he is Cairo…how did you know what the spell is? I mean…did you send him a copy of the spell?"

"Certainly not," Snape said looking at Harry like he was a fool. "If I had sent him a copy then all this fuss would be for nothing. We could simple ask him to send it back to us. And my grasp of the lettering in the language was insufficient to make an accurate copy. I showed it to the Ancient Runes and Languages teacher, Professor Babbling, and she recognized the title of the spell was in Egyptian Coptic and the word 'resurrection' was in the title on top of the page. But the rest was not in Coptic. She believed it was Aramaic but was unsure. Then she recommended the Egyptian to me. She thought he might know someone in Britain who could translate it."

"And…what happened?"

"I died, Potter," Snape said matter-of-factly. "And there have been no letters from him since the spring. So I do not know if he found anyone in Britain."

"Bill Weasley told us there is a whole village in Syria where it is spoken."

"Yes, the Egyptian wizard wrote that to me also. He really wanted a copy of the spell but, like I said, I did not feel confident enough to transcribe it correctly. The letters are in my desk."

Harry quickly went to the desk, lit the lamp on it and grabbed the three letters again. He had only glanced at them the first time. After reading them all carefully he confirmed what Snape had told him. The last letter was dated April 21, 1998, about ten days before Snape died.

"Should I write to him?" Harry asked.

"No," said Snape. "We haven't got the book and all else is useless without it."

"At least we can find a translator for when we do recover the book. Bill said the goblins of Gringotts might know someone in Britain."

Snape nodded. "A possibility. Keep me informed. But for now, I think we should assume Wallace Stone has both the book and the phoenix feather."

"And there is nothing we can do about it," Harry said in frustration. "The Aurors are looking for him, I'm looking for him, his name and picture are in the papers, everyone knows he is wanted, but no one has seen him."

"We need more information," Snape said, gliding back and forth.

"We checked his house," Harry said and then swiftly related all they saw in the Stone home. "Not a clue. Oh, and one more thing Bill told me. He said Wallace Stone was a favorite of yours."

Snape snorted. "What Bill Weasley thinks he knows about my relationship with Wallace Stone would fit into a very small teacup. Stone was in my house and of course I kept my eye on him to make sure nothing unfortunate happened, as all Heads of House do. I seem to recall Professor McGonagall pulling your fat out of the fire on more than one occasion."

"Like you did for Draco Malfoy more than once," Harry shot back.

"He was in my house after all. Isn't it time we put all these old rivalries behind us, Potter? You and Draco are not children anymore. And I have heard you were responsible for him getting off at his trial."

"I'm sure his family's gold had as much to do with that as my testimony."

"Perhaps," replied Snape.

"I'm tired, Severus," Harry said. "But there is one last thing. Who were Wallace Stone's gang here at Hogwarts?"

"As far as I know, there are three still alive," Snape replied. "David Holton works in the Ministry, which department I am uncertain. Edwin Cobb and Anthony Gaudi are the others, but I have no idea what they do or where they live."

"Who died?"

"Stephan Strum. Killed the night you left your aunt and uncle's home for the last time."

"What?" Harry said in surprise. "He was one of the attacking Death Eaters?"

"Yes…he was with us. I believe Shacklebolt may have been the one who knocked him off his broom. He fell to his death."

"Just like Mad-eye."

"That was Voldemort's doing."

"And you almost killed George Weasley."

"It was not my intention. Potter…you know why I did what I did, so there is no need to go over this again. Why did you want to know who his friends were?"

"He may be hiding with one of them."

"A possibility," said Snape. "But those three did not become Death Eaters and I think they would not harbor Stone."

"We have to check."

"Certainly. If that is all…?"

Harry just nodded and Snape floated away through the ceiling. Sleep came easy to Harry that night after his exhausting day and early the next morning the squeaky voice of a house-elf woke him.

Soon he was in the Great Hall having breakfast and he had barely sat down when Ginny entered and marched right up to the head table, in front of almost half the school, with the head table full and McGonagall sitting not three feet away from Harry. Ginny didn't even say hello or good morning, just gave him a furous glare and said. "We have to talk. Now." And she didn't even wait for an answer, just turned on her heel and walked toward the doors.

"Oh, brother," he said under his breath, chancing a look at McGonagall who was sternly staring back at him.

"Er…must be a class problem," he mumbled and then dashed away before she could answer him.

As he came past the Gryffindor table he tried to catch Hermione's eye but she seemed to be deliberately ignoring him and also seemed rather pink in the face. His first thought was she told Ginny everything and he wasn't wrong.

Ginny was waiting outside the main doors, the grey overcast morning competing with the stormy look on her face. She saw him and started walking fast away from the doors down the slope toward the Hogwarts Memorial.

"Ginny!" he shouted after her, but she kept walking until she got to the stone obelisk and stood there pointing at the long list of names of the dead etched in stone, including her own brother's.

"Do you want your name up here, too!" she shouted at him as he caught up to her out of breath.

"No, of course not!" he managed to get out in between gasps of air.

"Or Hermione's or Ron's!" she almost screamed at him.

"What…what is going on?" he asked in almost a pleading tone.

"She told me everything!" Ginny replied in anger.

"I was going to tell you today!"

"Not soon enough!"

"Please, Ginny, let me explain!"

"Explain what! That you and that git of a ghost have been plotting to resurrection your mother! Or that Voldemort might come back? That the search for his wand is only to get the feather! Or that there's a missing book that belonged to your father that is full of Dark Magic? And then finding the key, going in that room again, looking for Wallace Stone! And what if you had found him? He could have killed you!"

"We would have gotten the Aurors! Don't you want to hear my side of the story?" he asked, almost begged her.

She just looked away, arms folded and said nothing, which Harry took as a sign that he should talk.

"Did Hermione also tell you why I didn't tell anyone?"

"You thought we'd think you were mad and she's right!"

"So you think it's crazy, too?" he said in a sad voice.

"Yes," she said crossly, but he could tell some of the anger was leaving her.

"And you can't understand why I need to do this?"

She ratcheted the anger up a notch, eyes glaring. "No, I can't! The dead should be left in peace! And since when have you been one to do something for Snape?"

"I'm not doing it for Snape…you don't understand!" he shouted. Now it was his turn to be angry. "Your parents are alive! You've got to spend years with them! I was only a baby when I lost mine! You..."

"Don't you dare tell me I don't understand what it is like to lose someone!" she shouted back, flinging a finger toward the column where her brother's name was.

"I..I.." he stammered. "I didn't mean that! I meant…I've never had any time with my parents…that's all. Never got to do anything with them…at all."

He looked away from her and felt drained. Harry sat on the grass and looked across at the lake, the surface dark in the shadows of the clouds forming. As they stayed there in silence a few raindrops fell. Then Ginny sat next to him

"Harry…," she finally said. "I understand that the desire to see your mother is making you do this."

"Maybe it won't even work," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "Maybe it is all for nothing."

"You know why I am mad, don't you?"

"Yes."

"We have to trust each other."

"I know."

"No more hiding the truth."

"No more."

She put her hand on his and Harry never felt anything so warm and wonderful in his life.

"I'm sorry," he said, and then he felt the tears come to his eyes and then she was crying too and they were hugging and kissing in the rain.

It soon turned into a downpour and they ran back to the school, laughing a bit as they ran. When they finally got back to the Great Hall, dripping wet, they saw the last owls leaving after delivering the post. Hermione was sitting there at the Gryffindor table with her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ unopened and with an open letter in front of her, a shocked look on her face.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, full of worry.

"It's…oh …Harry!" Hermione said as she looked up and saw Harry there looking at her. "I'm…I'm sorry…it just came out!"

"Not the time or place," he said quickly, glancing at the other students still eating breakfast. "What's with the letter?"

"It's from the Magical Law Enforcement office," she swiftly said. "I've been called as a witness for a trial."

Neville was sitting nearby sipping tea. "Whose trial?"

"Delores Umbridge," said Hermione in a shocked tone.

"That's great!" said Ginny enthusiastically. "A chance to give old toad face some payback!"

But Hermione didn't have a look of joy on her face at all and Harry had that old sinking feeling in his gut. "You're not a witness for the Ministry, are you?"

She just shook her head.

"What?" said Ginny and she snatched the letter and quickly read it. "Bloody hell!"

"Enough of that language, Miss Weasley or I shall have to find a new captain for our Quidditch team," said McGonagall from behind Harry.

"But Hermione has been called to help defend Umbridge!" Ginny said as if it was the worst thing that could ever happen.

"That is distressing news," McGonagall said, a look of surprise on her face. Then she handed Harry a letter, which was very wet. "This came for you while you were absent from the hall, Professor. The owl wanted to go look for you but I convinced her I would give you the letter."

"Er..thanks," Harry said, wondering if McGonagall had really just said she could talk to owls. Harry shook off that thought, took the letter and it was also from the Ministry of Magic. He quickly opened it and groaned.

"You, too!" Hermione exclaimed in awe and he just nodded.

"This is very odd indeed,' said McGonagall. "What could you two say to help defend that…woman?"

Harry felt that calling Umbridge a woman instead of a witch was sort of an insult in the wizarding world.

"I think I know," said Hermione. "It's the locket, the Horcrux. She was wearing it for a while…and…" She looked at Harry, her face filled with worry.

"Tell them," he said. "Whole world will know soon enough."

"The Horcruxes were evil," Hermione continued. "They made us do things…we wouldn't have normally done. And I think Umbridge is going to use this as a defense for her actions, because she was wearing the locket for many months."

Now the whole table within earshot was listening in awed silence and even some nearby Ravenclaws were eavesdropping. Then, to drive home the point Hermione had just made, to the surprise of everyone Ron came bursting into the Great Hall, soaking wet from the rain, holding a letter in his hand. He ran right up to the little crowd around the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall said sternly. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I got this letter from the Ministry and I need to speak to…oh…you too?" he said in surprise, looking at the letters in Harry and Hermione's hands.

"We've all been called as witnesses in her trial," said Hermione.

Ron looked at Harry and all he could do was numbly nod.

Ron sat heavily at the table, grabbed a sausage and chewed furiously. "Bloody hell!" was all he could say as the three friends looked at each other .

"When's the trial?" Neville asked.

"This Wednesday afternoon," Hermione answered.

"Well then," said McGonagall. "You three had better make a plan as to what to say."

"A plan?" Ron mumbled, his mouth full.

"At the very least get your stories straight," said McGonagall. "If one of you lies and the others don't, it could very well mean an acquittal for her. And none of you wants that I am sure."

Everyone agreed, even those students not going to be witnesses.

"Well, we will just have to tell the truth," said Hermione, glancing at Harry and Ron. "Then we'll have no problems, right?"

"Er..yeah…right," said Ron and then he cast a worried look at Harry.

"Of course," said Harry and he knew what Ron was thinking. Harry had always wondered if Ron had ever told Hermione the whole truth about what had happened when they had destroyed the locket. Now from the look on Ron's face he was sure he hadn't. But now it seemed the time had come. It was not something he was looking forward to at all.


	17. Chapter 17 The Trial of Delores Umbridge

**Professor Potter Chapter 17 The Trial of Delores Umbridge**

There was no chance to talk about anything after the initial shock of being called as witnesses for Delores Umbridge's trial began to wear off. Ron had a shop to open, Harry had a class to teach, and Hermione had her morning lessons and they all hadn't eaten any breakfast yet. After they ate, with Ron joining the Gryffindor table and Harry reluctantly going back to the head table, Hermione used her wand to cast a shield spell over Ron's head so he could make it back to the shop without getting drenched.

"When do you want to meet?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione as he was getting ready to leave, the three standing by the main entrance doors, Ginny with them also.

"I guess this evening is the best time," said Hermione. "We'll come to the shop at 6 PM."

Ron shook his head. "I'll be starving by then! Let's make it the Three Broomsticks for dinner."

"Like hell," Ginny said at once. "You lot are not leaving me out of anything else if I can help it!"

Ron looked at his sister in surprise. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Oh, I don't know," she began. "Fact that you three have been keeping secrets from me is all!"

"She knows everything," said Harry, still stinging a bit from Ginny's earlier rebuke. "Now."

"Oh," said Ron. "Everything?" The last was directed towards Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said and then turned to Ginny. "And for the record, Ron and I only found out yesterday morning."

"I know. I'm not blaming anyone. But I still want to be in on any discussions," Ginny said.

"So, Ron," Harry said a bit loudly and with a touch of forced cheeriness. "You can come back here after you've eaten. I'm sure McGonagall won't mind since it is for a good reason."

Ron quickly agreed. "Right. Then 7 PM…where?'

"Our office," Hermione said and then looked at her watch. "Harry, Ginny...it's almost time for class." She then turned to Ron, took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "See you tonight."

"Yeah," he said with a grin and then she and Ginny dashed off, with Harry about to follow when Ron stopped him.

"We need to talk," Ron said quickly and quietly. Harry stopped and Ginny and Hermione hadn't noticed and kept walking. Then the bell rang for first class.

"Can't this wait?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ron, as many students ran past them toward class. "Look, we've got to talk about that bloody locket…what we saw…and heard when…you know."

"Right," said Harry. "Haven't told her, have you?"

"Not bloody likely!" Ron said as if that was the craziest thing in the world. "Would you tell Ginny you had visions of her snogging Dean?"

"Not a chance," Harry replied quickly. "Listen…maybe it won't come up in the trial."

"Yeah…maybe," Ron said thoughtfully. "But…if it does somehow, and we don't tell her, we'll never hear the end of it!"

Harry had to agree with that. "Look…I've got to go and so do you. We'll figure all this out later."

After Ron agreed he dashed outside in the rain heading for the shop while Harry turned to go to class. He was just about to open his classroom door when Professor McGonagall came out.

"Professor?"

"A word, Professor Potter, if you please."

"Of course…sorry I'm late I…"

"That is not why I am here," she said swiftly. "First, please tell Miss Weasley that in future if she wishes to talk to her….boyfriend…please tell her to be more discreet about it."

"Sorry about that," Harry swiftly said. "She was just …"

But McGonagall held up a hand. "I'm not interested in the details."

"Sorry."

"The second thing is…Winston Stone has gone home."

"Gone home?" Harry repeated in surprise. "Because of his…why?" He had almost said because of his parents but then he caught himself at the last moment.

"I informed his parents of what was happening with their son, which I am required to in case of any student becoming ill or being...well, in this case possibly cursed. They arrived yesterday evening and insisted he go home with them."

"Oh…is that good or bad?"

"That is uncertain," she replied. "I told them he was safer here but they did not agree, seeing as it was here he was cursed."

"You told them it happened in the Hogs Head, not in Hogwarts, yes?"

"Most certainly but they were adamant about taking him home."

"And Winston agreed?"

"He wanted to stay but they were quite overbearing, especially the father, and so he packed his belongings and left last night."

"But what about finishing Hogwarts?"

"His mother will home school him," she replied. "Now your class of first years are waiting for you so we shall talk about this later if there is anything else to discuss."

Just as the Headmistress was about to leave Harry stopped her. "Hermione told me you had a talk with her yesterday. About my teaching class."

"Yes, just a routine check up," McGonagall said. "Not to worry. I shall be checking on her also."

"So…how am I doing?"

"Fine, as I expected," she replied a slight smile on her face. "Now is there anything else?"

Harry knew she wanted him to tell her what was going on but he just shook his head. "No…time for class." And then they said goodbye and Harry entered his class.

Soon after first class, not a second after he sat at his desk in their office, Hermione came rushing it, with the _Daily Prophet_ opened to an inner page.

"Look Harry!" she said as she thrust the newspaper towards him. Very surprised, Harry took the paper and saw what she was talking about. A short story was on the bottom left hand side of the page. The small headline said "Break-in at Diagon Alley".

"_Friday evening Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley was broken into. According to a witness when Mr. Ollivander arrived on Saturday morning he found the door ajar and one of the front windows was also broken. The aged wand master refused to answer this reporter's questions when asked about the disturbance. According to one nearby shop owner, she overheard Mr. Ollivander say nothing was taken. But it appears the perpetrators did damage some of his property. One shopper claimed that from the outside it appeared that many wand boxes were scattered about and several broken wands were lying on the floor of the shop. As Mr. Ollivander did not report the incident to the Magical Law Enforcement Office, it appears there will be no investigation into the matter."_

"Broken wands," Harry said quietly after he had finished reading, his eyes rising to meet Hermione's anxious look.

"Wallace Stone," said Hermione swiftly. "Looking for a phoenix feather I am sure."

Harry couldn't disagree with that assessment. "If so that means one thing. He hasn't found Voldemort's wand."

"Yes," said Hermione. "But did he acquire another phoenix feather from another wand?"

"I'm guessing he did," said Harry quickly. "Look, the break-in was Friday night. Winston Stone shows up Sunday morning with his mind wiped. Filch is the same. Somehow, between Friday and Sunday, Wallace Stone saw the two of them and wiped their memories. Why would he do that?"

"He has what he needs!" said Hermione quickly. "Ollivander will know for sure. We've got to see him!"

"No…we can't leave school, we've both got too much to do," Harry answered. "And I've got Auror training this afternoon. Let's send him an owl, tell him what we think happened."

"Right," said Hermione moving to her desk and taking some parchment and dipping her quill in her ink pot. Then she hesitated. "What…I mean…how much should we tell him?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Harry airily. "Tell him the whole lot. Seems you've had some practice at that lately."

Hermione dropped her quill and looked stricken. "Harry…I…"

"I wanted to tell her myself," he said quietly, not looking at her.

"I know…just…she wouldn't leave me be, and…I told her a bit…and the rest just came out…oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Forget it," he said, like he didn't mean it.

"Harry…she had to know."

"Not the way I wanted her to find out."

They were silent for a long minute. Hermione picked up her quill again, started writing, and then stopped. Harry pretended to look at his notes for the next class but wasn't really reading them. The silence was stifling. Finally, Hermione couldn't stand it any more.

"Was she mad?"

"What do you think?"

"What happened?"

"She yelled a lot and I took it and she has forgiven me. End of story."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said again, emphasizing each word.

"Alright," Harry said, looking at her at last. "Let's drop it, okay? It's done and over with."

Just then Ginny knocked and then opened the door without asking to come in. "Hey…did you tell him about Ollivander's?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione replied, and then Ginny looked at Harry.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"She's writing him to find out what happened," said Harry. "That's all we can do for the moment."

"Should we tell him we think Wallace Stone broke in?" Hermione asked.

"You can't tell him everything!" Ginny said in worry as she looked down at what Hermione was writing.

"No," said Harry in a sarcastic way. "Especially not the part about Harry Potter being off his rocker cause he wants to resurrect the dead."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. "No one said you're off your rocker, Harry," Hermione said gently.

"But you both think resurrection is impossible, right?"

"No one has ever done it," said Hermione.

"That we know of," said Harry. "There's a whole wizarding world out there that we know almost nothing about."

"It's been done in another country?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"I don't know," said Harry. "But that spell, it's possibly a thousand years old. And why would someone make a spell and leave instructions for a potion if it doesn't work?"

Harry could see Hermione's mind working that out and she couldn't deny the logic of it. "Yes," she said at last. "You have a point."

"Look," Ginny said sharply. "We've got only five minutes before next class so let's skip all this and get back to the letter."

"Right," Hermione said. "So Ollivander already knows we are looking for Voldemort's wand so we have to frame our query around that."

"Sounds good," said Harry. "I'm sure you'll be able to do it. Oh, and there is one more piece of news. Winston Stone has left Hogwarts."

To their surprised exclamations he quickly told the story.

"He was safer here," said Ginny. Almost as soon as she said this the bell rang for next class and they had no more time to discuss anything.

Later that morning Hermione finished her letter to Ollivander and after Ginny and Harry looked it over and agreed it was good, she went off to the owlry to send it but it was still raining a lot so she waited and in the end she couldn't send it until Tuesday morning because of the rain. By one o'clock Harry was in the classroom he and Charlie George used for Auror training. With it still raining hard he expected they would spend the morning doing class work. Harry contemplated what he should tell Charlie George about the strange events of the weekend. He couldn't tell him about the key, and the Here and There Room, not yet anyway, but he definitely had to tell him what happened with Winston Stone. And possibly about the phoenix feather. He could just suggest Stone was trying to sell the wand or he might mention the feather since Slughorn mentioned it already. Charlie George arrived, and he seemed in a good mood despite being a bit wet.

"Arsenal won yesterday," he said at once. "Three nil over Manchester United. What a smashing victory."

"Are they the best this season?" Harry asked. He knew almost nothing about Muggle football.

"For certain…well, not certain. Manchester is also quite good, despite their loss yesterday. But it's a bit early in the season, yeah? So…how was your weekend?"

"Did you get my letter about what happenend with Winston Stone?"

"Yes. You said Aberforth Dumbledore believes he was cursed."

"There's more," harry began and then quickly explained all that had happened, starting again with Aberforth's suspicions, the discovery of Stone on Sunday morning, his mind being wiped, and his parent's taking him home.

"Quite a turn of events," said Charlie George thoughtfully. "The question is...why would he curse his own brother?"

Now Harry was confronted with a dilemma. He wanted to tell him everything, but decided he would have to stick to the basic theory. "We...and by we I mean Professor MacGonagall and I...we think Wallace Stone had his brother looking for Voldemort's wand."

"Ah, yes," siad Charlie George, not seeming too surprised. "It is missing, that much I know."

Harry just gaped at him. "You know the wand is missing? How?"

"Come Harry, who do you think helpled Ollivander with all those wands we have at the Ministry? The Auror Office of course. We put them under lock and key and many magic spells. And Voldemort's wand was never found, according to Ollivander."

"Yeah," was all Harrry could say, he was so surprised.

"So...let me get this straight," Charlie George began. "Wallace Stone wants to find the wand and thought it was still here and cursed his brother into helping him find it. Yes?"

"Right, as far as I can figure," Harry said, deciding that tellng him about Filch was too much.

"The next question is, what does he want it for."

"Er…I talked to Professor Slughorn about that and he seems to think Stone might try to sell it if he gets it."

"Sell it?" Charlie George said, a bit surprised. "Hmmm…yes, it could get a nice price, but…that's an awful lot of trouble just to find a way to make money."

"Well, it also has a phoenix feather inside it so that is also quite valuable."

"True enough," said Charlie George. "But again it seems like an awful lot of bother just to get a bird feather and to raise money." Harry did not add that some potions could be made from the feather.

"Have you heard about what happened at Ollivander's shop?" he asked quickly to change the subject a slight bit.

"Yes. We sent some investigators there this morning but he shooed them away without even letting them into the shop. Said all was well and nothing had been taken."

"Oh, that's good news then."

"Yes…if he's telling the truth."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Odd fellow, Ollivander. Thought he wouldn't refuse our help after what had happened to him last year but…well, nothing we can do if he refuses. By the way Harry, I sent some Aurors around to the bookshops in Diagon Alley and here in Hogsmeade and no one has seen Wallace Stone. Wherever he got that book, no one knows."

"Oh, too bad," said Harry, trying to keep his nerves calm. Lying was still not to his taste. "Er…any luck with finding him?'

"Not a whisper of him anywhere."

"I might be able to help. I've done a bit of digging," Harry said. "I found out about four wizards who were friends of his at Hogwarts." Harry told him the four names and Charlie George wrote them down on a piece of parchment and pocketed it.

"That's a good lead, Harry. The three who are still alive could be harboring him. How did you find this out?"

"Bill Weasley told me. He was Head Boy when Stone and the others were in fifth or sixth year."

"Oh, yes, I've had a letter from Ron this morning about what Bill told him about Stone's days at Hogwarts. He didn't mention these four names."

"Bill told me when Ron wasn't there, slipped his mind when he talked to Ron he said."

"Right…and you saw Bill when?"

"Yesterday…I was visiting Dobby's grave with a house-elf friend of his. He's buried near Bill's home in Tinworth."

"Dobby…brave little chap," Charlie George said in a solemn manner.

"Sure was," was all Harry could say and wanted to quickly put it out of mind. "So…let's get to work, shall we?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon reviewing and practicing spells and a little bit of interior tracking and stealth. As Charlie prepared to leave for the day, Harry told him about Umbridge's trial and why Hermione thought they were called as witnesses.

"What should we do?" he asked, a bit worried.

"Tell them what you know. And don't lie," Charlie George suggested.

"McGonagall said the same thing. Thinks she might get off if we muck up the story."

"Hard to say what will happen," Charlie George said. "The trials have been going on all summer and frankly everyone is getting tired of them. However, Umbridge's trial is attracting a lot of attention because of her high position in the Ministry and because of what she did. I've even hear tell she is trying to track down Fudge to come in as a character witness but he has been astutely avoiding any summons by staying out of the country. Or so I've heard."

"I wish I had thought of that." Harry said glumly.

"Harry, you and the others have a great deal of evidence about her behavior that the prosecution will also want to come out. You were witnesses when she was trying Mary Cattermole. You also know what she did at Hogwarts during her time here."

"But we also know that the Horcruxes can make you do things you would never dream of doing."

"Yes, you and Hermione mentioned that when you briefed the Aurors about Horcruxes over the summer. But we didn't get too many details."

Harry hesitated and then spoke. "During our…adventures…we had a falling out. Not many people know this but…Ron left us for several weeks just before Christmas."

"I see. How come?"

Harry really didn't want to talk about this but now it was there and he just plunged forward. "He was sick and tired of being on the run, of having barely enough to eat, of being cold and tired, of constantly looking over our shoulders and…and…he was jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?'

"Me….and Hermione."

"Oh," Charlie George said, his bushy eyebrows arching a bit. "Did he have a reason to be jealous?"

"Certainly not!" Harry said with a touch of slight anger. "It was the locket! It made his mind take his small doubts and fears and magnify them a hundred times. If Hermione and I shared a laugh or went for a walk to collect wood he thought we were off snogging and falling in love."

"But he was in love with her, right?"

"Yeah, for years, just couldn't tell her. And her the same with him."

Charlie George smiled a bit. "Know what that's like. Took me ages to ask my wife on a date. But, sorry, …now, the locket. Did it make you do evil things, or just think evil things?"

"No, it's not like we went off and killed anyone," Harry said. "But, but it was not just Ron. It was all of us, whenever we wore the locket. Made us touchy, angry, jealous, bitter, and suspicious. But it affected Ron more than me and Hermione."

"Maybe because he was more vulnerable," Charlie George said thoughtfully. "His fears and doubts were magnified because they were so raw, so open."

"Yeah," Harry said as he nodded in agreement. "I mean, I felt it too…but I've had years of fighting off Voldemort inside my head, so I could resist. And Hermione, she's tough. Doesn't think she is but she held up well. Ron…not that he isn't tough, too or brave or all that but it just got to him worse than us."

"And now you're worried that all this will come out at the trial, yes?"

Harry heaved a sigh of relief, glad Charlie could see what was bothering him. "Yeah…do you think it will come up?"

"It may, especially with Jeremiah Hatcher defending her."

"Bloody hell!" Harry swore. Hatcher had helped successfully defended Draco Malfoy last May. "Not him again!"

"Yes, him again. He will take the information Hermione wrote in the article about Horcruxes, about their evil nature and use it to pry open what happened to you three whenever you were near the locket. Then he will claim Umbridge had no control over her actions since she first started wearing the locket."

"But we didn't arrest people, haul them before a trial and imprison them!"

"No…but your contact with the Horcrux was brief. You had it less time than she did, you wore it in turns, and eventually you destroyed it."

"Yeah," Harry said, not wanting to bring up want happened when they destroyed it. Not until he talked to Ron and Hermione at least. "Does Hatcher know about the other Horcruxes?"

"What about them?"

"Er…well, they also had some effect on people. Ginny was possessed by the diary. Dumbledore was cursed by the ring when he put it on. The cup and the diadem, we never had them long enough to have any ill-effects. The snake was mostly with Voldemort till Neville lopped its head off."

"I wouldn't mention any of that unless directly asked. Most likely Hatcher will stick with the locket since Umbridge never came near any of the others."

"Alright."

"It's time for me to get home before my wife comes looking for me. I also have to drop by the office first to give those names of Stone's friends to the other Aurors. Now get some supper and we'll chat again tomorrow, okay? Same time. If the weather is good we'll go off to the obstacle course."

"Okay," Harry said. "Thanks Charlie."

"Harry…you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

And then he was gone for another day. Harry was tired and went into dinner feeling a bit worn out. Afterwards he made his way to his office, surprised to find Ron already outside the classroom waiting for him.

"Bit early, aren't you?" he said as they entered the room and made their way to the office.

"We need to figure out what we're going to say to Hermione."

"The truth would be the best place to start," Harry said as he unlocked his office door. Soon they were seated and had the lamps lit.

"She's not going to take it well, mate," Ron said in a worried tone. "I know I should have told her before this!"

"Maybe best if you do tell her alone," Harry offered. "That way we avoid any embarrassment and you get to save face."

"That's the best way, isn't it?" Ron said. "Right, that's it. Then it will look like I told her, by myself. Good." He looked somewhat relieved that it was decided. Then his face grew worried again. "Don't think she'll be mad I waited so long, do you?"

"Chance you'll have to take."

"Maybe it won't come up in the trial."

"Maybe…but if it does, it'll be worse…for the both of us," Harry said, just as Hermione and Ginny came in to the office. "Oh, hello!" he said with a bit too much cheer.

"What will be worse?" Ginny asked, a suspicious look on her face as she sat down on Harry's desk while Hermione sat behind her own desk. Ron quickly moved his chair to sit next to Hermione.

"If we try to lie about the locket," Ron said to his sister's question.

"Of course we can't lie,' Hermione said. Then she turned to Harry, a worried look on her face. "You done this before and we haven't, so what should we do? I mean, how should we handle ourselves?" Of all of them Harry was the only one who had faced the wizarding world legal system.

"Stay calm," he said. "Speak clearly and with conviction. Don't let them trick you up. Stick to the facts and you'll be alright. And remember this. It's Umbridge, and we all have a good reason to see her shut up in Azkaban for a while."

"Too right," said Ron strongly and they all agreed.

"Charlie George told me something else," Harry began. "Hatcher is defending her."

"Oh, no!" said Hermione.

"Who's Hatcher?" Ginny asked. "Not…the same one that defended Malfoy?"

Harry nodded. "That's the one. He's tricky, so be on your guard. Stick to the truth and you'll be fine."

They talked for a long half-hour on what to say and finally agreed that they wouldn't lie but wouldn't offer anything unless directly asked. Harry told them it was more than likely they would be called one by one and would not be allowed in the room to hear the others testifying.

"So...I guess that's it," Ron said after Harry finished. "I should get back before Mum worries about me. But I…I need to talk to you." He said this in a faltering voice to Hermione.

"Ah…sure…"

"Privately," Ron said.

"Right," Hermione said, standing quickly. "I'll see you in the common room, Ginny. Night, Harry."

"Bye," Ron said, his voice a bit high which caused Hermione to glance at him in puzzlement.

"Good night," Harry and Ginny said and no sooner had they left the room than Ginny pounced on him, jumping into his lap and giving him a big kiss.

"That was nice," he said. "Sure I deserve it?"

"Why not?" she replied. "I've forgiven you. Unless there is something else you are hiding?"

"Guess this is as good as time as any since Ron is telling her right now."

She grew worried and moved back to her seat on the desk, legs dangling as she faced him in his chair. "What's going on?"

Harry took a deep breath. "When Ron and I destroyed the locket…something very bizarre happened."

"What?" she asked in concern.

"It…well, the best way to put it is it tried to defend itself."

"Sort of like Riddle's diary?"

"Yes, sort of, but…not the same. Ron had the sword and was going to hit it, but it made Ron see things...terrible things…and it said things to him, to hurt him, to make him afraid…to make him hate…me."

"You? How could he hate you?"

This was the hard part. "It said your mother loved me more than him, wanted a daughter more than another son."

"Oh…that is terrible and a complete pack of lies to boot!" she said strongly. "Not that Mum doesn't love you, just…how awful!"

"That's not the worse."

"It gets worse?"

"He was jealous…of me…and Hermione."

Ginny almost laughed but then she saw how serious Harry was. "Really?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I mean Hermione and I have been best mates for years but I never, not once, thought of her like that. She's like the sister I never had. I told him that after but…it was painful. The locket made his small doubts about her and me into this huge mountain of fear and jealousy. Images of me and Hermione came out of the locket…we taunted him, said terrible things and then…we snogged."

"Merlin's beard!" she said in shock. "And...is that why he wanted to talk to her privately? He's telling this to her just now?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"You should have told her a long time ago! She's going to kill him…you too for that matter!" Ginny said in worry, chancing a quick glance at the door to make sure Hermione wasn't charging in to zap Harry. "So, is that it?"

"No."

"What happened next?"

"Ron's eyes turned red, just for a second, and he came at the locket with the sword. For one brief second I thought Voldemort had possessed him and he was going to hit me but…he hit the locket and it all ended."

"Oh, Harry, how terrible!"

He gave a long sigh. "Was indeed."

She crawled off the desk and sat on his lap and for a long time she held him and they said nothing.

Later that night Harry crawled into bed, feeling better than he had in days, feeling as if a burden had been lifted. Snape made a brief appearance in which Harry informed him of Winston Stone going home and the fact that he had passed on those names of Wallace Stone's school friends to Charlie George. Nothing more had happened so their conversation was thankfully brief.

The next morning after breakfast he met Hermione in their office fifteen minutes before class began. She wouldn't look at him and said nothing when he said good morning, just sat down and started opening books.

"Good morning," he repeated, a little louder.

"Oh, good morning," she said, still not looking at him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, it was just Voldemort mucking us about."

She finally looked at him, her face pink. "Yes…yes, I know that but it…it must have been awful!"

"What? Me and you snogging?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"No! I didn't mean that. Oh, you're terrible!"

"Come on, I'm just trying to make light of this. Now you know. It happened and it was just an image anyway, just the locket trying to get under Ron's skin. It doesn't mean anything."

"I know that. But…he tried to make Ron kill you Ginny said. I don't think that's funny at all."

"Yeah," Harry said, more soberly. "It seemed like it at the moment. Maybe I was seeing things."

"If they ask, you have to tell them at the trial."

"Nobody knows but you, Ron, Ginny and me…so they won't ask," Harry said with conviction. "So…you took it well? Didn't turn him into a toad, did you?"

She finally smiled. "No. He was so worried, so nervous when he told me, it just broke my heart. Afraid of how I would react."

"You took it well, so all is good. Glad that's done with. Now we just have to deal with old toad face again."

"Yes," said Hermione, seemingly nervous about this.

The rest of Tuesday passed without incident as did Wednesday morning, except for the fact that the seventh years immediately saw that Winston Stone wasn't in class. Harry told them his parent's had taken him out of Hogwarts to home school him. There was some mumbling about that but no one questioned Harry further. By one o'clock he was dressed in his best robes waiting for Hermione by the main doors. Finally she and Ginny appeared coming down the stairs from the dorms.

"Good luck," Ginny told them and then, not caring who was watching, gave an embarrassed Harry a quick hug.

They met Ron at the shop and waited a moment while he gave last minute instructions to Joanna. Then they headed for the street and Apparated straight to the Ministry. After getting their bearings they went off to Mr. Weasley's office.

"Ah, good day," he said as they squeezed into his small office. "All set, are we?'

"Yeah, Dad," Ron said, a bit nervously.

"Good. So, not to worry," Mr. Weasley said. "Tell what you know and all will work out for the best."

"Just like with Malfoy?" Ron said with derision.

"No," said his father. "Malfoy's mother spread her wealth and connections around. Delores Umbridge has little money and few connections left."

"That's good," Harry said, feeling better. He looked at his watch. "I guess it's time."

Mr. Weasley accompanied them to the elevators to the lower levels where the trial was taking place. He said goodbye to them and wished them luck. Then they boarded the elevator and went to the lower court room level. The last time Ron and Hermione had been here they had been running for their lives from the court room.

As they came to the benches outside the main court room, Lucy and Hastings were there, on duty. The benches were empty.

"Good day," said Lucy with smile. "Trial just started again. Mary Cattermole is in there now. She's the last prosecution witness."

"Lucy!" said Hastings in admonishment, "We're not supposed to talk to them except for official things."

"Come off it! It's Harry, for goodness sakes!" she retorted. Hastings growled but said nothing.

"How come we weren't called as prosecution witnesses?" Hermione asked her.

"Don't know," Lucy said. "But I'm sure the judges will ask you questions about what happened when you broke in here."

They chatted a bit more about the trial and then, after another ten minutes the door opened and an Auror stuck his head out. "Ronald Weasley to the court."

Ron gulped and looked at the other two with worry etched all over his face. "I'm not cut out for this."

Hermione gave him a quick hug. "You'll be fine!"

He just nodded and went into the room.

Harry and Hermione sat there for another fifteen minuets before Hermione was called. To their surprise Ron did not come out again. Harry gave her a reassuring smile and then she was gone. Another twenty minutes and Harry was called at last.

To his surprise the court room was almost full, with many spectators on the benches, including Ron and Hermione, sitting together and looking relieved that they were finished. Also there was Mary Cattermole and her husband Reg, many members of the Ministry who Harry recognized, and, not surprisingly, Rita Skeeter, her magic quill furiously writing as she spoke to it. Then Harry saw Umbridge, in her best pink suit, sitting between two Aurors on the right side lower bench as he came in, the same place Malfoy had sat at his trial. She was not wearing chains, to Harry's disappointment. She did not look at him, but merely chatted with her legal counsel Hatcher, resplendent in his green robes as before. As soon as Harry entered the main room and all saw him, a loud ringing round of applause broke out.

The same old witch who was the judge at Malfoy's trial was there and she banged her gavel for quiet. After a few moments the court settled down. Harry went to the witness chair and sat.

"State your name for the record," the main judge asked him.

"Harry James Potter," he said.

"Current address?" she asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Your occupation?"

"Stu..sorry, Professor."

That brought another round of applause, along with a few mutterings, and Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermione smiling and clapping the loudest.

"Professor Potter, you have been called to provide evidence in the trial of Delores Jane Umbridge," said the head judge. "The charges are as follows. Delores Jane Umbridge is accused of collaboration with Lord Voldemort's Death Eater regime. She is accused of falsely accusing, trying, and imprisoning upwards of sixty-eight witches and wizards through her position as Senior Undersecretary and Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. She is also accused of spreading false propaganda related to said commission. Professor Potter, you are charged with telling the truth in these matters to the best of your ability. Do you understand the charges and your duty?"

"Yes, I do," said Harry.

"Very well. Mr. Hatcher you may begin."

Hatcher smiled broadly and walked away from Umbridge. She sat there with a grim look on her face and gave Harry what could only be called a malevolent stare which he returned in force and only broke when Hatcher began speaking to him.

"Now, Mr. Potter…"

"Professor," he shot back quickly, which brought a titter of giggles from the crowd.

"Sorry?"

"I'm a Professor now and expect to be addressed as such." That brought more light laughter.

"My apologies," Hatcher said in a grand manner. "Now...Professor Potter. In what manner did you first meet my client, Delores Jane Umbridge?"

"She was a member of the Wizangamont which tried me for using magic underage a few years ago, just before my fifth year as a student at Hogwarts."

This answer seemed to surprise Hatcher, as he quickly looked at Umbridge who failed to met his eyes.

"Sorry," Hatcher said. "After that time when did you…" But the head judge interrupted him.

"I would like Professor Potter to explain further on his first meeting. Why were you accused of using underage magic, Professor?"

"I used a Patronus charm to fight off two Dementors attacking my Muggle cousin and me near our home."

"Yes, yes," said Hatcher quickly. "This case is well known so…"

"I'd like to make a further comment," said Harry and the judge nodded her head.

"Umbridge later told me, in front of many witnesses, that she had sent the Dementors after me."

That statement caused shock and outrage throughout the courtroom, causing Umbridge to glare at him and the judge to pound her gavel to restore order so Hatcher's shouting could be heard.

"This has no bearing on the charges against my client!" he shouted. "Even if it is true!" The last was said in airy manner as if Hatcher did not believe a word of it.

"I don't tell lies!" Harry shouted back, holding up his hand with the faint scars on it. "Do I, Delores?"

Her face boiled in rage. "Spoiled, rotten, little brats!" she spat out, causing another uproar.

"Madam Umbridge!" Hatcher cautioned her. "Please let me do the talking." The last was said quietly so only Harry and the nearby Aurors heard it.

After the court calmed down, Hatcher continued, trying a new tactic. "Professor, on October the 28th of last year you and Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger entered the Ministry and stole a locket from my client. These facts are established and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have just given evidence and do not deny these actions took place. Why did you do it?"

"The locket once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Voldemort had turned it into a Horcrux, hiding a piece of his soul inside it. We wanted to destroy it so we could kill Voldemort."

"And how did you know that Madam Umbridge had the locket?"

"It had formerly been at the home of Sirius Black," he said and then felt a pain of loss as he continued. "And had been stolen from there by Mundungus Fletcher, who told us Umbridge took it from him in Diagon Alley where he had been trying to sell it."

"And how did the locket come into possession of Sirius Black?"

"Sirius never knew what it was. He wasn't living in the house when the locket came there. It was his brother, Regulus. His brother was a Death Eater. He took the locket from Voldemort's hiding place years ago. He knew what Voldemort had done and was trying to stop him or at least weaken him. He died in the process of recovering the locket and before he died he ordered his house-elf Kreacher to destroy it. But Kreacher couldn't destroy it."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Hatcher asked as the crowd silently listened to the fascinating story.

"Couldn't. It was almost impossible to destroy."

"Why?"

"It was part of his soul."

"So he put protections on it?"

"Yes."

"What kind of protections?"

"We couldn't open it for one thing."

"But you did eventually, yes?"

"Yes," said Harry, now fidgeting a bit, having a terrible feeling where Hatcher's questions were going.

"How?"

"I spoke Parseltongue to it. It then opened."

"Parseltongue?" Hatcher said in a dramatic way. "You mean you can speak to snakes?'

"Sure," Harry said. "I think the whole wizarding world knows that. It's been written about enough. Just ask Rita Skeeter, she'll tell you, she's practically written my whole life story." And again the crowd tittered with laughter and many looked toward Skeeter who gave a little wave to the crowd.

"Yes, yes," said Hatcher dismissively. "So you can speak to snakes. And why was this necessary to open the locket?"

"Because it belonged to Salazar Slytherin and he could speak to snakes. So could Voldemort. I figured it was a worth a shot. And it worked."

"And what day did you finally open the locket and destroy it?"

"Just after Christmas I think it was."

"So you had this locket, this Horcrux, for about two months. What did you do with it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did you carry it? From the testimony of Hermione Granger we have learned that you traveled around the county looking for more Horcruxes all fall of last year. How did you carry it when you traveled?"

"We took turns wearing it." Here it comes.

"And how did you feel when you wore it?"

"Terrible," There, he had said it.

"In what way?"

"Irritated, upset, angry, bitter…like that."

"Why?"

"I think the bit of Voldemort's soul in there caused the feelings. I'm sure Ron and Hermione have told you the same thing."

"Yes, they have," Hatcher said. "And did this cause any problems between you on your journeys?"

"Certainly," Harry said. "Sometimes we couldn't stand each other."

"To the point where you wanted to do harm to the others?"

"No, never," Harry said with conviction.

"But Ronald Weasley left you, didn't he, for several weeks?" So he knew.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He was tired and mad and thought I didn't know what I was doing. He was also worried about his family. We had had no word from anyone in months."

"Could the locket have also affected him enough for him to leave his two best friends on a perilous mission alone?"

"Er..yeah, I suppose it played a role."

"But he came back, yes?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Hatcher,' said the head witch suddenly interrupting. "We've been over this ground with the previous two witnesses. We have established that the locket had an effect on the emotions and personality of the three people and that it caused them to have a falling out. Please establish the connection of this to Madam Umbridge before we all grow too old to hear anymore."

"Certainly," said Hatcher. "I believe I am done with this witness."

"Do the members of the court have any questions for Professor Potter?" asked the head witch. There was silence and then she banged her gavel. "Witness is excused."

To Harry's surprise, it was suddenly over. Before they could changed their minds, Harry got up and then just turned and climbed the benches to sit with Ron and Hermione.

"Brilliant, mate," whispered Ron as Harry sat down.

"Did he ask you the same?"

"Pretty much," said Hermione. "And we said the same. Look…" But before she could say anymore, Hatcher called his next witness.

"Mundungus Fletcher!"

"What?" Ron said in surprise. "Not Dung!"

To their shock the door opened and Mundungus walked in, still in his Azkaban prison garb with the large "T" on his uniform, with two Aurors as guards. They led him to the chair and as he sat chains came out of the arms and wrapped around his wrists. The Aurors stood by the chair the whole time he was questioned.

"State your name for the record," the head witch said.

"Mundungus Fletcher!" he shouted with pride. "But everyone calls me Dung."

That brought some laughter. "Present address?"

"Ain't it obvious? Azkaban prison! But I'm innocent, I'm telling you!"

"Occupation?" the judge asked, ignoring his outburst.

"Buyer and purveyor of wondrous objects," he said with pride. Harry knew that wasn't exactly the truth, him being in Azkaban and what he did. He was a thief, caught and made a trustee, based on the mainland, flying supplies out to the prison, not actually living there. Otherwise his demeanor would be much less cheerful.

"Your witness, Mr. Hatcher," the judge said, not bothering to go over the charges with Mundungus.

"Mr. Fletcher, how do you know the accused, Delores Jane Umbridge?"

"Don't know her, not formally that is. How do you do?" he said to Umbridge who looked affronted that such a man would even speak to her. "Come on love, best get on a first name basis, you might be joining me soon, eh?" That brought howls of laughter from the crowd, Harry, Hermione and Ron almost splitting their sides. Umbridge looked furious and fearful while the judge pounded her gavel.

"Mr. Fletcher, any more comments like that and you may just find your prison term extended."

"Sorry, Mum," he said, abashed. "I'll be a good boyo. So, Guv," he said to Hatcher. "What was the question?"

"How do you know Madam Umbridge?"

"Her? First time I laid eyes on her was in Diagon Alley, it was."

"And when was that?"

"Must be near on two years ago now."

"What was the nature of your encounter?"

"Eh? What?"

"What happened when you met her?'

"I was flogging me wares and she asked to see me license. Said she was from the Ministry. I didn't have no license, now did I? So she took that locket as payment to let me continue to sell."

"That's a horrible lie!" shouted Umbridge. "He sold it to me!"

"Did not!" Mundungus shouted back. "You took it!"

"Order in the court!" the head judge shouted. "We will have no more such outbursts!"

This scene brought more shocked looks and mutterings from the crowd. Even Hatcher looked surprised and once again looked to Umbridge and she was once again avoiding his eye.

The head judge spoke up again, looking to Fletcher. "Do you mean to say Madam Umbridge accepted a bribe to allow you to continued to work in Diagon Alley?" She was scribbling quickly on a piece of parchment as she spoke.

"Too bloody right she did!" said Mundungus with anger.

"Oh, come now," said Hatcher, seeming to recover from his surprise. "Are we expected to believe this man who has a long record of criminal activity or Madam Umbridge who has been a respected member of the Ministry for many years now? How the locket was obtained has no bearing on the charges. The fact is that Madam Umbridge did obtain the locket from this man and had it for almost a year before it was taken from her."

The judge nodded. "Point taken. You may continue to question the witness."

"And where did you get this locket?" Hatcher asked next.

"Found it, I did, in the street."

"Really?" said Hatcher with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, alright, I took it from Sirius Black's house. He was dead, eh? What use was it to him anymore, eh?"

"Seems he has a habit of doing that," Harry whispered through gritted teeth.

"I have no more questions for this witness," said Hatcher and in minutes Mundungus was led from the courtroom.

"So," said Hatcher to the court. "We have established that the locket contained a piece of Voldemort's soul, without doubt the most evil wizard to have ever been born. That it came to the Black house, that Fletcher took it from there, and that Madam Umbridge obtained it from him. So that establishes that Madam Umbridge had possession of it for almost a year, wearing it almost daily to the Ministry, as other witnesses have testified. Now we have also learned that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger also had possession of this locket for two months and that it had a negative effect on them. During the prosecution's questioning of Madam Umbridge, we have heard testimony from her that she felt like someone was taking control of her, making her do things she didn't want to do, causing her to change her opinions of Muggle-borns and making her throw in her lot with the Death Eaters."

"What a pack of lies!" Ron said so loudly many in crowd turned towards him.

"We have established that the locket can affect people in such a way," continued Hatcher. "Even the three heroes of the day. If they could not resist, how can we expect Madman Umbridge to have resisted, especially since she wore it for a much longer time. It is also well-established in wizarding law that those under the influence of such spells as the Imperius Curse are not responsible for their actions. I see no difference in this matter. Therefore, I ask the court to acquit my client of all charges based on the evidence presented that she was not responsible for her actions. The defense rests."

There was a great deal of murmuring from the crowd. Then the head judge pounded her gavel once more. "I ask that the courtroom be cleared of all spectators while the members of the court discuss the evidence. The members of the press may stay."

Slowly they all began to get up and leave the room. As Harry and the others passed Umbridge she turned away and would not even look at them.

"Old toad face," Ron mumbled under his breath as they left the court room. "She better not get off!"

"She won't," said Hermione. "I heard someone say they had three days of testimony from those she accused and sent to Azkaban."

They walked to the elevators and waited in line to get on. All around them people were discussing the trial.

"So, what did they ask you?" Harry asked his two friends.

"Almost the same as you," said Ron, who seemed relieved. "Except more about the Ministry stuff."

"And not so much about where the locket came from. Just how it affected us, how long we wore it, and so on," Hermione added.

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad," said Ron.

"It seems like Hatcher's plan backfired a bit on him," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

"Mundungus wasn't much of a witness for his case, was he?" she replied.

"Yeah, that was a bit odd, wasn't it?" Ron added. "Dung did more harm than good, I reckon."

"So why did Hatcher even bother calling Dung?" Harry asked.

"To establish how long she had the locket, of course" Hermione answered. "But obviously Umbridge didn't tell Hatcher exactly what happened when she got the locket. I'm certain she told him she bought it off of him."

Harry then wondered how they even knew it was Mundungus and how they tracked him down. Perhaps Hatcher had investigators working for him, people specialized in finding the necessary witnesses. Harry was just glad they never questioned him about other things he may have stolen. He was also relieved that there was no mention of what had happened when the locket was destroyed.

Suddenly as they talked and waited for the elevator Rita Skeeter came charging past them, trying to push her way on the elevator.

"What happened?" Hermione asked her as she shot past them.

"No time…oh, it's you," said Skeeter, giving Hermione a disdainful looked which Hermione shot back at her in equal force. And then everyone waiting was looking at Skeeter. "Guilty on all charges. Six months in Azkaban," Skeeter said and before anyone could ask anymore she leaped onto the elevator and closed the doors in their faces and was gone, no doubt to catch the _Evening Prophet_ before it hit the presses.

"Six months!" the crowd started saying and talking about the verdict.

Ron looked glum. "That's not very long!"

"Long enough in that place," said Harry as they pushed their way onto the elevator when it came back. Soon they were at Mr. Weasley's office and told him the verdict.

"As good as could be expected," he said. "She was after all a member of the Ministry for many years."

They told him what had happened and he listened carefully. "You did well. Now why don't you pop round to the Burrow. I'm sure Molly would like to see you and have tea and hear all about it."

It turned out to be more than tea as she fed them well and they spent the later afternoon at the Burrow, telling Mrs. Weasley all that had happened.

"That horrible woman," Mrs. Weasley said, as they ate. "I wish I could have seen her face when they read the verdict."

Before long Ron realized he had to get back to the shop to help Joanna close up. His mother gave Harry a package of cookies and cake for Ginny and then they all said good bye and Apparated back to Hogsmeade just in time for Ron to close the shop. They said goodbye to Joanna and then trooped over to the Three Broomsticks for a victory butterbeer. They had asked Joanna to join them but she begged off, saying she had to met her husband.

The news had already reached the pub about Umbridge getting shipped off to Azkaban and more than a few people cheered this news. An hour later they said goodnight to Ron once more, Hermione giving him a quick kiss and then a short time latter Hermione and Harry were back at the school. They made their way to the Gryffindor common room and to their surprise a lot of students were there waiting for them, including Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and even some from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, all of them older students who had suffered under Umbridge's regime.

"Well?" Ginny asked in anticipation.

"Six months in Azkaban," Harry said and then a deafening cheer broke out. Everyone jumped for joy and hugged and made many disparaging remarks about Umbridge, most saying she deserved more. Neville and Seamus disappeared and came back a half hour later loaded down with a pile of cakes and sweets and butterbeers.

"Taking a page out of your brothers' book," said Seamus to Ginny.

The party lasted for many hours and even the appearance of McGonagall could not quell their happiness, and after trying to get them to calm down she gave up and had a butterbeer with them, a smile on her face, the first many had ever seen from her. For the first time since school had begun Harry felt really happy and wished the feeling could last. But he knew it was temporary, and knew that many things remained undone and much remained unknown.


	18. Chapter 18 The Three Friends

**Professor Potter Chapter 18 The Three Friends**

The next morning after Delores Umbridge's trial all the details were published in bold headlines under Rita Skeeter's name in the _Daily Prophet_. Prominent in the story was the testimony of Harry, Ron and Hermione, as well as Mundungus Fletcher's story that Umbridge had accepted a bribe from a criminal in return for a favor, plus Harry's accusation that Umbridge had been the one to summon the Dementors that had attacked him and Dudley. Whether additional charges would be leveled against Umbridge was being debated at the Ministry.

"She should have gotten life!" exclaimed Ginny, as she sat with Hermione and Harry in their office after the first class was over on Thursday morning. Hermione had just finished reading the story to them.

"Six months in Azkaban will feel like life," said Harry in a subdued tone. "I'd be surprised if she lasts two weeks without cracking up."

"That bad, is it?" Hermione asked and Harry just shuddered and nodded.

"I'm glad that's over with," he said next. Time to move on to a more cheerful topic, he thought. "Now…what's going on this weekend?" As he said this he looked at Hermione, who seemed surprised.

"What are you looking at me for?" she asked.

"Gosh, you've been hanging out with my brother too much!" Ginny teased her. "It's your birthday, silly!"

Hermione went slightly pink. "Oh...oh yes, of course! I'm not sure what is happening. Ron hasn't said anything to you two, has he?"

"No," they both said. "But we should have a party of some sorts," offered Harry. "Here in the school since Ginny and a lot of others can't leave."

"Definitely have a party," said Ginny. "Your birthday is Saturday so it should be then."

"Not Saturday night," said Hermione. "I think Ron wants to surprise me with something, because he keeps hinting that I shouldn't make any plans for Saturday night."

"Then in the afternoon," Harry said. "In the common room…we'll raid the kitchens and…"

"Don't get any house-elves involved!" Hermione warned him in a sharp tone.

"No," said Harry quickly. "We'll just nick some food from the kitchen…is that fine with you?"

"Yes," she replied. "Just make sure you don't have them serving it."

Before Harry could reply there was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Harry. It was a second year student, a girl from Hufflepuff whose name Harry couldn't place.

"Message for you, Professor Potter," she said, in a little timid voice, holding out a letter.

"I'll take it,' said Ginny, who took the letter from the student.

"Thanks," said Harry and the girl smiled widely and was gone. He quickly opened the letter and read the short note. "From Charlie George, wants me to come to the Ministry after lunch."

"He say why?" Ginny asked a bit concerned.

"No," said Harry, a bit curious why there was a change of plan. "Suppose he has no time to come here today." He looked at his watch and before he could even speak Hermione was up carrying her book bag and after quick goodbyes she and Ginny went off to their next class. The rest of the morning classes went well and by 1 PM Harry was in the Auror office in the Ministry of Magic.

"Ah, got my message, I'm glad to see," said Charlie George as he greeted him. He was carrying some file folders. "Have a little mission for us today. We're going to look up Wallace Stone's old school chums and have a chat with them. Here is all we could find out about them." Then he handed Harry three file folders. "We've got an appointment with the first one in half an hour so have a quick look and then we'll be off."

"Right," said Harry, and he went straight to his cubicle, curious about these friends of Stone. Lucy was sitting at her cubicle, looking over the _Daily Prophet_.

"Oh, hello Harry," she said with a bright smile. "Just catching up on your press clippings here. Any truth to it?"

"Mostly," he said. "I hope these trials are over soon. Not my favorite thing to do."

"No, suppose not," she said. "Least Umbridge got what she deserved."

"Yeah," said Harry, a bit distracted. "Sorry, got some quick reading to do."

"Oh, yes," she said looking at the files on his desk. "I've already read them. I'll be coming along with you. Nothing much there, but you best read them yourself. Might see something we missed."

"Right," he replied and Lucy then turned back to her paper and Harry started reading the files. Three names were attached to them: David Holton, Edwin Cobb, and Anthony Gaudi.

The first one he opened was on David Holton. It was the thickest and Harry soon saw why. David Holton worked in the Ministry, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. His picture was attached to the first page, which was his Ministry employment record. He was pale and blond, a bit chubby, looking a bit like Harry's cousin Dudley. His hair was short and he had dark green eyes. Holton was almost 26 years old and was born in London. Harry scanned his record and at once something caught his eye. Holton could speak several magical creature languages, included that of goblins. Harry thought it was the reason why he was employed in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. But that was also an odd choice for a Slytherin. In Harry's experience most pure bloods and Death Eaters had no love for non-humans.

The second folder he looked at concerned Edwin Cobb. There was no picture, but it did give a brief biography on him. He was 25 years old, married with a baby daughter, and lived in Manchester, his home town. Cobb was employed helping his father run the family business of wizard and witch's wear in a place called Wanderer's Way.

"Lucy, have you heard of this street in Manchester called Wanderer's Way?"

"Yes, it's the Manchester version of Diagon Alley, a bit smaller and not as popular."

"Oh," Harry said in surprise. "I've never heard of it. Cobb's family has a shop there."

"I saw that also," she replied. "I've never been there. But you know, there are magic shops all over Britain, wherever there are enough of us to justify one. And Diagon Alley does tend to get busy and is a bit pricey for some folks."

Then Harry remembered the grocery shop in Ottery St. Catchpole. "There's a wizard run shop near Ron and Ginny's house."

"Not surprising," she said. "I bet there's one in Godric's Hollow, too."

That gave Harry something to think on for later. Then he turned to the last file, on Anthony Gaudi. A picture was attached showing a smiling handsome young man, with dark hair and dark features. He scanned the brief file, saw Gaudi was from Bristol, was 25 also, single, and worked as an architect's assistant with Harcourt and Bibbit, a magical architecture firm with offices in London. Something about the name of the firm tugged at his memory but he couldn't quite place it. Then Charlie George appeared by his cubicle.

"All set are we?" he asked Harry and Lucy. "So, off we go, David Holton is waiting for us in his office."

"He has an office?" Lucy asked as they both stood and prepared to go. Harry sensed a bit of jealousy on her part.

"Yes, he has an office, Lucy," said Charlie George. "And yes he was in Slytherin, but we will not let any of that get in the way of questioning him, right?"

"Course not," she said with all sincerity.

Harry picked up the files, put them in his bag, and followed Lucy and Charlie George. They were soon at the elevators and after another ten minutes were at David Holton's door.

"Now, let me do the talking," said Charlie George. "You two are along as observers, to learn how this is done the right way."

Harry wondered why Lucy was an observer since she had been an Auror for a few years already but he guessed maybe such opportunities were few. Charlie George knocked on the door and they heard a voice asking them to enter.

It was an average-sized office, but it had a window and that meant something in the Ministry. Today it was sunny outside the window, which meant the Magical Maintenance Office was in a good mood. The pale blond David Holton was standing behind his desk and he was not alone. Next to him, also standing, was an older man, in grey robes, and glasses.

"Welcome, please come in," said Holton in a posed and cultured tone. But he also seemed a bit uneasy. "I was not expecting anyone else but you, Mr. George." There was only one seat in front of the desk.

"Not to worry," said Charlie George and with a smile and a wave of his wand two more chairs appeared. "I suppose introductions are in order. This is Auror Lucy McMullan, a member of my team, and this is…"

"Harry Potter," said the older man with a bit of a start. He was staring at Harry, looking to his forehead for the scar.

"Good-day," said Harry, offering his hand to the man, who shook it in surprise.

"Sorry," said Holton. "This is Belmont Drysdale, my legal consul."

"Oh?" said Charlie as he shook the man's hand. Then he turned to Holton. "Do you think a legal consul is necessary?"

Holton smiled slightly. "When the Auror Office asks to speak to me, I believe it is prudent to have some legal advice. Please, sit everyone."

Soon as they were seated Charlie George got straight to the point. "We want to talk to you about…"

But Holton interrupted him. "One moment, please. Belmont?"

Drysdale cleared his throat. "My client wishes to have full immunity before he makes any comments."

Harry glanced at Charlie George and saw his face color a bit. "Is that necessary? We only wish to ask him a few questions after all."

"Concerning Wallace Stone, yes?" asked Drysdale

"Yes," said Charlie George, not showing any surprise that they knew this. "Does your client feel he may have broken the law?"

"That remains to be seen," said Drysdale. "Do we have your assurances that anything said at this time will not be used against my client?"

Charlie George's bushy eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Drysdale. "Look, we are not from the Magical Law Enforcement Office. This is just an inquiry into a friend of Mr. Holton's. We are only interested in finding Stone. As long as Mr. Holton is not involved in any serious crimes, I don't see any problem."

Drysdale looked at Holton and Holton nodded. "You may ask away, Mr. George," said Drysdale.

"When was the last time you saw Wallace Stone?" Charlie George asked.

"This past summer," Holton answered. "In late July I believe it was."

Harry felt the tension rise in the room and Charlie George's voice took on a slight edge of anger.

"Where?" he asked, teeth gritted.

"In my home in London," Holton calmly answered. "He came there unexpectedly, close to eleven PM. Asked me for money, which I gave him, what I had on me, which wasn't much. I offered him a bed for the night but he refused. Wouldn't even stay for a cup of tea."

"Did he say anything about what he was doing or where he was going?" Charlie George asked next.

"No, and I didn't ask."

"How did he look, how did he act?"

"A bit bedraggled and in need of a hair cut, but otherwise healthy and as confident as always," said Holton with a slight touch of admiration for his old friend.

"Is that the last time you saw him?'

"Yes."

"Did you know that Wallace Stone was a Death Eater?"

"Certainly," said Holton. "He tried to recruit me."

"Why did he think you would join?" Harry found himself asking before he could stop himself and he felt Charlie George sitting beside him tense up but he said nothing.

Holton smiled for the first time. "Of course, I am sure you already know I was in Slytherin House, and Wallace Stone was one of my best friends at Hogwarts. So he thought my feelings regarding certain…things…were similar to his."

"But they weren't?" asked Harry quickly.

"No," said Holton.

"I've heard different," Harry shot back.

Now Holton's face clouded a little and his voice had a touch of anger in it. "If you are speaking of my antics at Hogwarts, I assure you it was all in fun, Mr. Potter. Yes, we teased and bullied other students, but that is a normal part of school life everywhere."

"I heard you made a special case of Muggle-borns," Harry retorted.

Holton gave a short laugh. "Been talking to Bill Weasley, have you? Well, no one got hurt. And Weasley used his power as Head Boy to make sure we got back as much as we dished out."

"I think we've said enough…" started Drysdale but Holton interrupted him.

"No," he snarled. "Potter wants to know, I will tell him. Yes, Stone and I were pals and yes, we were evil little gits at Hogwarts like many others before us and since I am sure. And yes, I helped an old friend in need, knowing he was wanted by the Ministry. No, I did not join the Death Eaters because I was not a fool like him. Just look what happened to Stephan Strum, another fool. I stayed at my job and kept my head down and survived. I do not know where Wallace Stone is now or what he is doing."

"I think we are finished now, Mr. George," said the legal consul quickly after his client's rant was over.

Charlie George shook his head. "I have one more question for your client."

"Yes?" said Holton in a calmer tone.

"Did Stone ever mention Voldemort's wand?"

The look of surprise on Holton and Drysdale's faces was genuine. "Ah…no…why would he?" Holton asked.

Charlie George grinned. "No reason." He stood and stuck out his hand which the still surprised Holton shook. "Thanks for the information. Have a nice day."

Holton stuck out his hand for Lucy, which she took and gave a weak shake and a weaker, polite smile, but Harry just turned on his heel and was out the door before the others. He started walking quickly towards the department exit and the elevator bank. He sensed Charlie George and Lucy walking behind him.

"Sorry," he said without looking at them.

"You must learn to control your emotions when questioning people," said Charlie George as they walked.

Harry turned and looked at his teacher. "It's hard…with people like that."

"Most of them aren't like him," said Charlie George. "Most want to cooperate and the fear of Azkaban loosens many tongues."

Soon they were on the elevator by themselves.

"How did he even know we wanted to ask about Winston Stone?" Harry pondered as he felt the elevator moving.

"I came by to see him yesterday," said Charlie George. "To catch him off guard. He refused to speak to me without an appointment, like he was the Minister. Cheeky bugger. So I guess he put two and two together."

"Can't we charge him with aiding a Death Eater?" Harry asked next.

Charlie George shook his head. "We have no evidence except for his statement. And we are not the Magical Law Enforcement Office. Besides, I did give my word, and if it got around I was making promises to get information and then breaking them soon after, no one would trust my word, now would they?"

"Suppose not," Harry agreed. "Still don't like him."

"Bit full of himself, wasn't he?" added Lucy with scorn. "With his big office and his legal consul! He's just a bloody translator!"

"One with connections and money," said Charlie George.

"Funny place for a fellow like that to be working, don't you think?" Lucy commented next.

"If you had read the file on him more carefully," Charlie George began. "You would have seen that his father had once had the same position. Used his connections with the goblins to get inside information on Gringotts and Galleons trading. Hence, the family wealth. The son is continuing in the same line of work."

"I bet he doesn't care one bit about goblins or any other magical creatures," said Harry in disgust.

"Perhaps not," said Charlie George.

"Say, what was with the question about Voldemort's wand?" Lucy asked. Just then the elevator stopped.

"We'll explain later,' said Charlie George as they got off the elevator. To Harry's surprise they were on the upper level near the Ministry owlery.

"Why we here?' Lucy asked, also caught unawares, seeming to forget or not care about Voldemort's wand.

"To stop David Holton's mail," Charlie George said and soon he was taking long strides towards the owlery with Harry and Lucy exchanging surprised looks and scurrying to catch up. Soon they were at the desk where mail and came and went. An old wizard was just leaving after dropping off a letter and he walked by without even a hello or a smile.

"Good-day," said Charlie George to the elderly witch in charge. "Need to have someone's mail checked."

"Oh, no," she said. "Who is it this time?"

"David Holton, Department of Magical Creatures."

The witch wrote something down. "Right,"' she said. "For how long?'

"Until I say otherwise."

She nodded and wrote again on the paper. "Sent directly to the Auror Office?"

"Yes, my eyes only." She nodded again and wrote some more then handed Charlie George the parchment piece and her quill.

"Your signature, please." He signed and then gave it back to her, thanked her and they left.

"Blimey!" exclaimed Lucy. "I didn't know we could do that!"

"You can't," said Charlie George. "Only senior Aurors, the head of our department, head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office, and the Minster himself can order a mail search."

"What are we looking for?" asked Harry.

"Anything to Wallace Stone or someone who might be in touch with Stone," Charlie George said. "It will be harder to do the same from his private residence but we will send someone there to watch for any owls. Now I think we should pay a visit to Wanderer's Way in Manchester."

"I've never been there," said Lucy and after Charlie George looked at Harry he shook his head also.

"Right," said Charlie George. "Side-along with me. Ladies first," He held out his arm for Lucy which she took with a smile and in an instance they Apparate away. Not twenty seconds later Charlie George was back and held out his arm for Harry. After the usual gut-wrenching journey, they arrived.

Wanderer's Way was similar to Diagon Alley, but not the same. It was cobblestoned and crooked, but much shorter, with fewer shops, and no side alleys. There was a wand shop, a rival of Ollivander's named Clementine's, a book shop, an apothecary, a pet shop, a small pub with rooms to let on the second floor, a broom shop, a branch of Zonko's joke shop, and Cobb's Fine Wizard and Witches Wear, their destination.

A small chime sounded as they entered the shop and a young man, short and with brown hair and pale blue eyes greeted them from behind a counter.

"Welcome to Cobb's. How may I…Merlin's beard….you're Harry Potter!"

"Ah…yes, I am," Harry said with slight exasperation. Then to his surprise the man came around the counter and shook Harry's hand.

"It's so good to meet you!"

"And you are?" Charlie George asked seeing as Harry was too befuddled to do so.

"Edwin Cobb," the man said. "I…my family owns this shop."

"You're Edwin Cobb?" Harry asked in surprise. "You were in Slytherin in Hogwarts?"

"Ah…yes," said Edwin, then he backed up and looked at Charlie and Lucy. "You're not here to shop, are you?"

"No, Mr. Cobb," said Charlie George. "I'm Charlie George of the Auror Office. This is Auror Lucy McMullan. And you already know Harry Potter."

"What's this all about?" said another voice, a sterner one, of an elderly man, looking like Edwin, but taller. He had come from the back of the shop through many racks of wizard clothing and had obviously been listening. He had a thimble on one thumb and a long needle in the other hand. "I'm William Cobb, owner of this shop."

"We need to question Edwin concerning certain matters," said Charlie George. "We are on Ministry business, Mr. Cobb."

The elderly Cobb nodded. "It's about that damn Wallace Stone, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Charlie George.

Mr. Cobb then glared at his son. "Told you that Stone would come to nothing. Now he's wanted by the law!"

"He was my friend, Dad," said Edwin, a bit whiny in tone. The father ignored him and turned back to Charlie George

"All right, Mr. George, you ask away."

Charlie George looked at Edwin. "When was the last time you saw Wallace Stone?"

"Some time last winter," said Edwin in a quiet voice. "Late January I believe. He tried to get me to join…them."

"The Death Eaters?" asked Harry.

"Yes, the Death Eaters," said the father. "Lousy lot of rabble if you ask me, and good riddance and thank you for that, Mr. Potter. Threatened my son and my family, Stone did, said we should be careful which side we was on."

"Mr. Cobb, it would be best if Edwin answers our questions," said Charlie George with a slight grin. "Alone."

"All right," said Mr. Cobb, slightly put out. "I'll be in the back if he gives you any trouble." And then he was gone.

"Sorry about that," said Edwin, quite embarrassed. "He means well but…"

"No worries," replied Charlie George. "So, Stone tried to recruit you, did he?"

"Yes," said Edwin, a bit nervous. "I refused and he tried to bully me into to it, but I wouldn't budge and then my father overheard us shouting and threw Wallace out of the shop. He said there will be trouble for the shop and my family if we supported…well, you,… Harry."

"And you haven't seen him since?" asked Charlie George.

"No…but I heard he was sighted near Hogwarts. It was in the newspapers."

Harry suddenly had a question. "Charlie…may I?"

Charlie George hesitated and then nodded.

"Did you ever go into the Shrieking Shack with Wallace Stone?'

Edwin nodded. "Just once. He dared us and, well, you were either with Wallace or against him, there was no in between. Holton, Gaudi, and Strum were all for it and I got dragged along. The Willow almost knocked me senseless but we got in and took that passage to the Shack."

"Did you and your gang know of any other secret entrances?" Charlie George asked next.

'Yes, the one to Honey Dukes," said Edwin. "I had to go once and nick some sweets as part of some foolish initiation into the gang."

"But you didn't want to be there, did you?" asked Lucy in a gentle tone.

"No," said Edwin. "To this day I don't know why the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin. It must have been because of my mum and her family. They were almost all in Slytherin. My dad had been in Hufflepuff. But he was a second generation Muggle-born, something I had to keep secret once in Slytherin. I think Hufflepuff would have been a better fit for me."

Harry nodded. Sometimes they sort too soon. Those words were never truer than for someone like Edwin Cobb, a meek, mild mannered chap. Just then the door chimed again and a small mousy looking woman with a pink baby girl in her arms entered the shop.

"Hello, love," said Edwin in joy as the woman and baby came in.

"Edwin, dear I…oh…oh it's…oh my!" She was staring at Harry. "Edwin, what on Earth is going on?"

"Just admiring the shop, Mrs. Cobb," said Charlie George. "We were in the neighborhood on Ministry business and my wife asked me to check on some material for new robes. Well, thank you for your time Mr. Cobb. Sorry we couldn't do any business."

Edwin grinned at him. "Not at all. Come back any time." And then they were out the door after polite goodbye's to his astonished wife and a few admiring words for their baby daughter.

"Wallace Stone certainly wouldn't come here for help," said Charlie George once they were back in Wanderer's Way.

"No," agreed Harry. "Not the raving lunatic Death Eater type, is he?"

Lucy laughed a bit. "No, certainly isn't. Poor guy. And he was a Slytherin?"

"Don't feel too much sympathy for him," Charlie George said as they walked up the street. "He was no angel when he was at Hogwarts, even if he was dragged into it. Right. So, one more stop today. Gaudi's firm sent a message earlier today saying he was on a job in Edinburgh, so we'll pop by there next."

"Er…how?" asked Harry and Lucy also looked a bit worried.

"Floo Network," Charlie George replied. "They are remodeling a house and the pub over here can connect us to the place I am sure."

They walked into the Unicorn's Horn pub and were greeted heartily by the barmanr, who seemed to be the only person in the place. He was a large men with great big bushy mane of red hair that reminded Harry of a lion he had seen at the zoo as a child.

"Welcome," he said in a booming voice. "Three for lunch, is it?"

Charlie George grinned slightly. "Afraid not. Charlie George, Ministry of Magic, Auror Office. On official business and need to use the Floo Network."

"Ministry, eh?" said the barman and then he saw Harry. "Why…you wouldn't be…Harry Potter?"

Harry almost rolled his eyes but just put on a smile. "Yes, I am. How do you do?"

"Blimey, Harry Potter in my pub! You must stay for a drink! On the house, of course."

"Thank you, but we are quite busy," said Charlie George. "Ministry business, you understand."

The barman's face fell. "Right you are. But...just one picture, eh? For the Wall of Fame, eh?"

The man pointed to a wall near the large fireplace and there were many photo's of the man with the rich and famous of the wizarding world. To Harry's surprise there was the smiling barman in moving photos with Cornelius Fudge, with the Chudley Cannon's Quidditch team, with Gilderoy Lockhart, and with….Albus Dumbledore!

"You knew Dumbledore?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Well, not that we was best mates," said the barman. "But he did drop by for a pint or two in his travels. Liked it here because it was bit out of the way."

"Okay," Charlie George said a bit impatiently. "One picture."

The barman swiftly grabbed a camera from behind the bar and handed it to Lucy. "Thanks love," he said and then he stood by the fireplace and Harry stood next to him. The barman wrapped a big arm around Harry's shoulders and then smiled, while this time Harry did roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Come on Harry, big smile now," said Lucy in a teasing tone. "Got to look good for the Wall of Fame now."

Harry forced himself to grin and then Lucy took the picture and handed the camera back to the barman.

"Grand," he said, smiling like he just found a large bag of gold he had forgotten he had hidden somewhere.

"So," said Charlie George. "The Floo Network?"

"Yes," said the barman and he pointed to the fireplace. "Power is in the dish on the mantle. Help yourselves." Then he went back to the bar with his camera. "I've got just the right frame for this one," he said and disappeared through a back door.

"Gets tiresome I bet," said Lucy to Harry.

"You have no idea," he glumly replied.

"Time to discuss Harry's fame later,' said Charlie George as he stood by the fireplace and located the dish with the Floo powder. "The place is called the Bellamy mansion. I'll go first to smooth things over with our unexpected arrival and then you wait a few moments and follow."

They both agreed and then Charlie George took a handful of powder threw it in the fire and then stepped in and said very loudly "Bellamy mansion!" He then disappeared in a twirl of green flames.

"Feels like I am back in training," said Lucy after Charlie George was gone.

"Haven't done much of this before?"

"No," she replied. "I had just finished training when Voldemort returned and then we were quite busy protecting the Ministry and hunting Death Eaters. Then of course I had to go into hiding for a year."

"Know what that's like," Harry replied. Then he remembered something about Lucy. "Er…Charlie said you…you had to, when you were on the run, I mean, a Death Eater tracked you and your parents down."

Her face grew grim. "He won't be troubling anybody anymore."

"What was it like?" he asked carefully.

"Killing someone? You know all about that, of course," she said with a strange look to him.

Harry sighed. "I…didn't really kill him. The Elder Wand did."

Lucy shook her head. "No…you did. I wasn't there but I heard the story enough from those that were. And don't you think every step you took up to that point made sure that the Elder Wand killed him?"

"I suppose so, but I didn't cast the killing spell, his own rebounded on him."

"And your spell made sure of that," Lucy replied. "And you and the others knocking off the Horcruxes made sure that at that moment when his own spell bounced back at him that he would truly die. So…you did kill him. End of story. Come on, time to go."

Harry felt a bit better but still was not so sure he had ever killed anyone. Then he felt a bit aghast at himself for feeling bad for not killing someone. Before he could think on that too deeply he took some Floo powder from the dish, threw it in the flames, said the name of the place and then stepped into the fire. In a few mad twisting spinning moments he was stepping out of a fireplace in a large living room that was in complete disarray.

The room was obviously being remodeled and there were some tools lying around, some paint cans, and some wallpaper rolls. The furniture was mostly covered in white sheets. Standing near a window was Charlie George and opposite him was Anthony Gaudi, dressed in work clothes, a bit dusty, and standing near a large table with some papers with designs on it. Outside another window Harry could see another man piling bricks with a wave of his wand.

"Ah, Harry," said Charlie George. "Just in time."

"Harry Potter?" said Gaudi in puzzlement. "What's he doing here?" There was a note of contempt in his voice.

"He works in the Auror office now," said Charlie George with a sharp look to Gaudi just as Lucy emerged from the fireplace and dusted herself off. "And this is Auror Lucy McMullan. We are here about…"

"Wallace Stone," said Gaudi. "I received a letter from David Holton this morning apprising me of your attempt to question him yesterday."

"Indeed," said Charlie George. "Let's get right to it then, shall we? Have you seen or been in contact with Wallace Stone in the last year?"

"No."

"He didn't contact you in anyway whatsoever?"

"No." Again with the short simple answer.

"Funny," said Charlie George. "He has contacted both Holton and Cobb in the last year, but not you. I wonder why."

"Look Mr.…George, is it?" Gaudi started in an arrogant way. "What Wallace Stone did or does now is of no concern of mine. I did not support the Death Eaters or You-Know-Who so…"

"Voldemort," Harry said and saw that Gaudi flinched when he heard the name. "That's his name so why don't you say it. He is dead, you know."

"Yes, Potter, I know he's dead," Gaudi said, with more contempt dripping from him. Then he turned back to Charlie George. "As for Wallace Stone, he and I were friends in Hogwarts and have had little contact since then. It must be over three years since I saw him last."

"What was the nature of that meeting?" Charlie George asked next.

"Edwin Cobb's wedding," answered Gaudi.

"Cobb's wedding?" said Lucy in surprise before she could stop herself. Charlie George gave her a slightly raised eyebrow and then just plunged ahead.

"We got the impression Cobb was not enamored of Wallace Stone," he stated.

Gaudi gave a short grunt. "They were not best friends, if that's what you mean. But there were many old classmates at the wedding so I was not surprised to see Stone there."

"What did you talk about?" Harry quickly asked.

Gaudi gave him an impatient look. "The weather, the chances of the Holyhead Harpies that year, who was dating who, and, oh yes, about his new appointment as a Death Eater. That last part was a joke, by the way. That was three years ago, so forgive me if my memory is a bit short for that single day. To forestall any further questions about him, let me add that I had no idea what he was up to in those days and he certainly made no mention of his secret activities."

"Was he employed at that time?" Charlie George asked.

"No, at least he never mentioned any work he was doing," said Gaudi. "But his family was well-off so I suppose lack of employment at a money paying job was no hindrance. In fact, I am sure it gave him unlimited leisure time to indulge in whatever he was up to with his new friends. Leisure time which I certainly don't have. Sorry, but I have work to do and my employer does not pay me to stand around gossiping about old classmates."

Charlie George grinned widely. "We'll just tell Mr. Harcourt and Mr. Bibbit that you were being questioned by the Auror Office."

Gaudi sighed. "Right. Was there anything else?"

"Just one question," Charlie George said. "What do you know about Voldemort's wand?"

For just a moment Harry thought he saw something flicker in Gaudi's eyes but maybe it was just the mention of Voldemort's name again that caused the movement. "His wand? Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Charlie George smiled. "Thanks for your help. You have a nice day now." Then he looked at Lucy and Harry. "Back to the office, shall we?" And without another word he Apparated away. A very surprised Lucy and Harry quickly followed. Once back in the main Auror office they sat near Harry and Lucy's cubicles to discuss what they learned.

"At least we have some idea of his movements over the summer," said Charlie George.

"And we know he had several ways to get in and out of Hogwarts," said Lucy. "Say, what was with the questions about Voldemort's wand anyway?"

"It's missing," explained Harry. "And we think it is still at Hogwarts since the battle."

Then he just plunged into the whole story about Stone cursing his brother and what they suspected. Charlie George told her to keep that to herself. After a few more minutes of discussion it was time to call it a day. Harry made his goodbyes and then Apparated back to Hogsmeade, and was soon back in the school, heading straight for his office. He spent an hour alone preparing for his Friday classes before Ginny and Hermione arrived, arguing as they came in.

"You shouldn't have done it!" Ginny was saying loudly.

"If they get away with it once, then it will happen again!" Hermione shot back.

"What happened this time?" Harry asked, knowing he would get no more work done now.

"She took ten points off of Gryffindor is what happened!" said Ginny furiously. "All because a student in her Muggle Studies class received a Joke Howler!"

"In the middle of my lecture on computers!" Hermione shot back.

"A student can't help it if it was sent to them," Harry said.

"Right!" agreed Ginny.

"If you had bothered to stop long enough to let me explain," Hermione replied to Ginny, elongating the last word in a superior way. "I saw one Gryffindor student send it across the room to the other Gryffindor student. I was punishing the sender, not the receiver!"

"Oh," said Ginny, suddenly unsure of herself. "How thick can someone be to send a Joke Howler in the middle of class and…"

"Exactly!" Hermione started. "So…"

"Wait," Ginny stopped her. "You haven't let me explain!" This last word was said in the same way Hermione had said it. "I was going to add how thick can a student be to get caught by the professor while sending a Joke Howler in class."

Hermione just let out a snort of disgust and sat down, slamming her book bag on her desk. "If you think she shouldn't have been punished…"

"It was a girl?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "One girl sent it to her friend as a….well, as a joke."

"That's the point of them!" said Ginny in exasperation. "If you want to blame anyone blame yourself for helping Won-Won invent them in the first place."

"I am not giving Gryffindor the points back!" Hermione replied heatedly. "So forget it. And stop calling your brother Won-Won! You know how it grates on me!"

"You can't be still jealous of Lavender, can you?" Harry asked in a teasing tone.

"No," she shot back, her cheeks a bit pink. "It's just I hate that silly name."

"Good enough," said Harry. "Now if you two are done with the Hogwarts drama of the day, I'll tell you all about what happened with me."

"What did Charlie George want?" Ginny asked, while Hermione crossed her arms and looked sullen.

"We interviewed Wallace Stone's three friends," he said and told them all that happened. After he was done Hermione seemed to be in a better mood. At least she was speaking to Ginny in a more friendly way.

"Sounds like a waste of time," Ginny said as Harry finished. "You didn't learn very much that can help us."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Hermione. "But…what was the name of the company Anthony Gaudi works for?"

"Er...Harcourt and Rabbit, or something like that," replied Harry and then Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Harcourt and Bibbit?" she asked in an excited tone.

"Yeah, that's it. Why?"

"How did Gaudi react when you asked about Voldemort's wand?" Hermione quickly asked next, her excitement building.

"He seemed a bit shaken but I thought that was because of the name," Harry said. "You know how most people act when they hear it."

"What you on about?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Gaudi just happens to work for the firm that did the repairs to Gringotts and…"

"Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed, standing up.

"So what?" Ginny said in puzzlement.

"He could have found the wand while he was working here last summer!" Hermione explained like a detective who has solved the last piece of the case.

"What?" Ginny said in surprise. "But that was months ago. He could have given it to Stone anytime."

"Not if he didn't know Stone wanted it," Harry said next. "Or Stone knew he had it."

But suddenly Hermione was skeptical and she seemed deflated. "But how would Gaudi know what it looked like? He wasn't a Death Eater, he was never with Voldemort. If he found the wand it would have just been like any other wand to him."

"We don't know if he was a Death Eater or not, nor if he ever saw the wand," Harry answered. "Come on, there is only one way to find out." He started heading for the door.

"How?" asked Ginny as she and Hermione followed him.

"The Here and There Room," Harry replied. "We're going to pay a visit to Gaudi's home."

"And if we find the wand?" Ginny asked.

"Then we take it, of course," Harry said and then he hurried out of the classroom and the others followed him.

In a short time they were back by the entrance to the Here and There Room and to Harry's relief Hermione was not questioning anything this time.

"Remember," he said to them. "You have to have a clear mind and do not think of or say the name of any other place."

Harry placed the Key to Hogwarts on the right stone and in a moment the archway opened again.

"Ready?" he asked Ginny and Hermione and they both nodded, excitement in their eyes.

"Now!" said Harry and he leaped through and shouted, "Anthony Gaudi's home!" and Hermione and Ginny swiftly followed him.

The room swirled and in moment they landed in a living room. It was decorated in a modern style and had some lovely furniture, a sofa, armchair, desk, and a large cabinet. There was no one about. They kept quiet for a few moments and soon realized no one was home.

"Is this even the right place?" Hermione asked.

"Let's look about," suggested Ginny.

They started to move around. Harry looked out a window and got a small shock when he realized they were on a high floor in an apartment complex in a big city.

Hermione moved to a desk and saw some mail on it. "It's his home alright. Letter from a Muggle credit card company with his name on it."

"Funny place for a wizard to live," said Ginny from the kitchen. "He has an electric refrigerator. And other electronic things."

Harry and Hermione joined her and saw there was a toaster, a microwave oven, an electric stove and an electronic dishwasher in the kitchen.

"Suppose he likes Muggle things," offered Hermione. "Of course, living here he couldn't build a fire to cook meals so he must need these things."

They walked around the apartment and found it also had a small bathroom and just one bedroom. In the bedroom was an architect's drawing desk with some sketches of a home on it. He also had a computer and a telephone.

"He lives alone," said Harry after they met back in the living room. Then they heard the front door unlocking. They stood still as the door opened and Anthony Gaudi walked in.

He took off his shoes and jacket, walked in and went right to his living room desk where he placed his briefcase and his wand. Then he went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of beer, unscrewed the top and had just taken one sip when the door opened and Wallace Stone walked into the apartment.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny exclaimed as she grabbed Harry's arm, causing him to screw up his face in pain.

"He can't see us, can he?" Hermione asked in fear as Stone walked in. Harry just shook his head and then they watched and listened. Stone was dressed better than the last time they had seen him, wearing a brown suit and tie. His hair had been cut recently and he looked better, somehow healthier. He had a briefcase with him also, which he held onto tightly.

Gaudi looked surprised to see Stone but was not in shock like they were. He placed his beer on the kitchen table.

"I told you to be gone when I got back from work," said Gaudi in alarm as Stone entered the kitchen. "And that's one of my best suits!"

"Now, now," said Stone. "Just borrowing it. Had to go out and do some things. As you, of course. The Polyjuice has just worn off."

"Nothing illegal, I hope," Gaudi replied in worry.

"Not at all. Tell me about your day, Tony." He took Gaudi's beer and had a long drink and handed it back to Gaudi, who placed it on the table.

Gaudi moved to the living room and sat on the sofa near the desk and Stone sat opposite him on an armchair, still holding his briefcase. Harry had to leap aside as Stone passed right by him. The three of them moved to the archway that led from the living room to the hallway.

"We should call the Aurors!" Hermione whispered fiercely.

"No…wait," said Harry. "I want to hear what he says."

"Holton was right," said Gaudi, a bit nervous. "The Auror office sent some people to question me at the building site."

"Who?"

"Fellow named Charlie George, he was in charge, and Lucy someone or another, and…"

"Lucy McMullan? She was a right looker, at Hogwarts same time as us, remember? Auror scum." The last was said in distaste.

"Yeah, that's her and…Harry Potter."

Stone did not seem surprised. "The famous Potter. Training to be an Auror. What did you tell them?"

"Nothing!" Gaudi said quickly. "They asked about you, if I had seen you and so on but I told them I hadn't seen you since Cobb's wedding and they believed me, I am sure of it."

"Good," said Stone. "What else did they ask?"

"Nothing," said Gaudi quickly, looking uncomfortable.

"Liar," said Stone and Harry shuddered, remembering how Voldemort sounded just like that when questioning someone. "I spoke to Holton not an hour ago. As you, of course. He said they asked him about Voldemort's wand. Did they also not ask you the same?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course," Gaudi said with a nervous laugh. "Slipped my mind. Seemed so absurd. Why on Earth would they want to know about that?"

"My question exactly," said Stone. "The fact is that of all the wands recovered at Hogwarts after the battle, Voldemort's was not among them. This I knew several weeks ago. Now it just so happens that I have had someone searching for this very wand."

"Why do you want his wand?" Gaudi asked, growing more nervous by the second.

"That is of no concern of yours," said Stone. "The wand has not been located at Hogwarts, despite my best efforts. That has led me to conclude one of two things. Either it was never there or someone took it since the battle last spring."

"Really? Who could have taken it?" Gaudi gulped as he said this. This was not the same arrogant toe rag who Harry had met that afternoon.

"He took it!" said Ginny, and Wallace Stone seemed to be on the same track.

"You work for the firm that did the reconstruction of Hogwarts."

"So did many other people."

"Give me the wand." This was said with the conviction that Gaudi had the wand, which he quickly denied.

"I don't have it," Gaudi said, and then suddenly his face was filled with fear and he reached for his wand on the desk but he was too late. Stone pulled his wand out of his suit jacket and in a flash shouted "_Imperio_!"

As the trio looked on in shock Gaudi's eyes went unfocused and he dropped his wand to the floor.

"Where is Voldemort's wand?" Stone asked him, standing right over him as Gaudi still sat on the sofa.

Harry suddenly felt dizzy. Was it here all this time?

Gaudi stood up and went to a cabinet. He opened a bottom section and there was a safe inside, Muggle style, with a handle and a combination dial. He turned the dial and entered the combination.

"I never understood you with this fascination for Muggle things," said Stone. "If I didn't know better I'd say you weren't a pureblood."

Gaudi said nothing but opened the door and took out something.

"Harry!" Hermione said suddenly as she grabbed his arm. "Is that it?"

Gaudi had taken out an object, a long object made of yew with a phoenix feather inside, Harry was certain. There it was at last. Voldemort's wand.

"Yes," he said in awe. "It's his wand."

Gaudi handed the wand to Stone who put down his briefcase and took it with both hands like a parent holding a newborn baby.

"How did you get it?" Stone asked as he held the wand, lovingly gazing at it.

"Found it, in the rubble," said Gaudi in a neutral tone. "Near the castle. He must have dropped it in the battle."

"How did you know it was his?"

"I'd seen it once. He came to my family home, when I was a boy, in the old days, before his power was broken. My father was a supporter of his. He stayed with us for several days."

"Why did you keep it?"

"Thought I could sell it," Gaudi answered, his eyes still glassy. "Maybe later, when everything calmed down."

"No, we will not sell it," said Stone, a look of pure excitement and satisfaction in his eyes as he held the wand. Then he turned to Gaudi and a new look was in his eyes.

"You have done a great service," said Stone quietly. "But despite your desire to be strong I know you too well, Tony. You are too weak to resist if the Aurors use other methods. I am afraid I have to kill you."

Hermione gasped and Ginny went pale and Harry knew he had to do it now.

"Grab Gaudi!" he shouted to Hermione and at the same time he leaped for the wand.

Stone's arm was coming back with Voldemort's wand and the words were already on his lips. "_Avada_.." But Harry grasped the wand and wretched it out of Stone's hands before he could complete the spell.

"What the…" was all Stone could say in shock before Ginny gave him a kick in the shins.

"That's for all the trouble you caused!" she shouted as Stone doubled over in pain. Of course, he could not hear her, but the pain was definitely real.

"His briefcase!" Harry shouted to Ginny and then she spun around, saw it and grabbed it.

"Who's there!" Stone shouted from the floor and Harry could only imagine what he saw, the wand and briefcase floating around the room. Stone pulled out his own wand and suddenly they were in danger.

Harry saw that Hermione had already had Gaudi by the arm and hoped for all his money in Gringotts that this would work.

Just as he yelled "Hogwarts!" Stone let loose a barrage of spells in all directions. Furniture broke, glass shattered, smoke and dust began to fill the room. As the room began to spin one such spell came right at Harry but it seemed to curve around the space where he stood and didn't touch him. He saw another do the same near Ginny just as the room was gone for good.

In an instance they were outside the school grounds of Hogwarts, night now, this far north.

"It worked!" said Hermione in amazement. A dazed Gaudi was standing next to her.

"Where are we?" he asked, still befuddled as if in a drunken stupor.

"Er…somewhere safe," Hermione told him. She took out her wand and made it glow with light so they could see. Gaudi could definitely see her and was looking from her to the others, too stupefied to speak further.

"Ah…what do we do with him?" Ginny asked Harry, as she also lit up her wand.

"We'll figure that out later," Harry said as he looked at the yew wand in his hand.

Ginny and Hermione stared at it and Harry quickly put it in his robes, avoiding their eyes. Then he looked at the briefcase and said to Ginny, "Open it."

She laid it on the ground and tried the sliding catches but they wouldn't open. Then she pointed her wand and said "_Alohomora_." The briefcase opened and the only thing inside was a black leather bound book. Harry could not believe his luck. He gasped and fell to his knees and took out the book and flipped through it. In the glow of the wand light he saw that it was old, with pieces of dry parchment with many different styles of writing on it in many different languages.

"Is it?" Ginny asked in a hushed voice.

All Harry could do was numbly nod. In one brief moment he had gotten the phoenix feather and the book he needed. Suddenly he felt weak as he grasped the implications. He was just one step away from finally seeing his mother.


	19. Chapter 19 The Book and the Wand

**Professor Potter Chapter 19 The Book and the Wand**

Unbelievably, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had just taken Voldemort's wand and the book of spells off of Wallace Stone and had gotten away without a scratch. There was just one problem. They had also been forced to rescue Stone's old school mate Anthony Gaudi, who Stone had been about to kill because he knew too much. Gaudi was also under an Imperius Curse cast by Stone, so now they faced a real dilemma. On top of all that they were still in the Here and There Room. They were outside of the Hogwarts main gate, but that was just an illusion caused by the room.

"What now?" asked Hermione as Harry put the spell book back in the briefcase and closed it.

"We get out of here," said Ginny at once. "Call Kreacher."

"Wait"' said Harry, and then he looked at Gaudi. "We need to decide what to do with him."

"Let him go," Ginny suggested.

"He knows too much," Harry answered.

"We can always wipe his memory of the last week," offered Hermione. She looked at Gaudi in the glow of her wand light and he was still wearing a slightly befuddled slack-eyed look.

"He'll still know the wand is missing," Harry countered. "He took over the summer, remember? And he's still under Stone's curse so even if Stone changes his mind about killing him, he's a danger to all."

"What about the Aurors?" Ginny offered. "We need to tell them anyway. Maybe Charlie George knows a way to figure this out."

Hermione agreed and looked at Harry. "We have to tell Charlie George what's going on."

"And what about the wand and the book?' Harry asked, a hint of a challenge in his tone. "Are you going to tell him all about them?"

Ginny and Hermione shared worried glances. "Harry," Hermione started. "I know you want to keep them but….I think …"

But Harry didn't let her finish. "You're darn right I'm keeping them!" he said forcefully. "I need them. You understand that, don't you?"

He looked from his friend to his girlfriend and back again and they both looked uneasy. Ginny spoke first.

"Is there a way we can explain all this and keep the wand and the book?"

Harry's mind raced. There was one good thing. "No one knows about the book but us three Ron and Snape."

"And him," Hermione added, pointing to Gaudi.

Then Gaudi spoke for the first time, looking around. "Are we at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Ginny.

"Oh," said Gaudi. "I thought I was in my living room at home." And then Ginny's eyes bulged in surprise and before Hermione and Harry could shout "stop" the room spun and they were back in Gaudi's apartment.

Harry looked at his hand and the briefcase with the book was still there and then he had his wand out, joining Ginny and Hermione as they looked around the shattered apartment. Stone was nowhere to be seen. The apartment was in shambles, the glass in the cabinet smashed, the main living room window shattered, the armchair in pieces, and the desk had a large chunk out of it. A cool breeze was blowing through the broken window.

"What a mess!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What happened?" asked Gaudi in shock and then he started for the desk. "I left my wand here. It's gone!"

Harry still had his wand out, pointing it warily in front of him. He nodded to Ginny and Hermione and they advanced through the apartment. In a few tense moments they realized Stone was gone and they went back to the living room where Gaudi was trying to tidying up.

"I need my wand!" he said in a voice verging on despair.

"You can always get a new one," offered Ginny nonchalantly. Gaudi stopped and looked at them like he was really seeing them for the first time.

"What are you doing in my home?" Gaudi asked next, a puzzled and confused look on his face.

"Saving your life," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes and then she glanced at Hermione. "Is he coming out of it?"

"No," said Hermione. "The effects for the first few moments are like we saw but he will return to his normal self. Except of course when Stone wants him for something."

"Wait…you're Harry Potter!" Gaudi said next, staring at Harry.

Harry just sighed. "Yeah, that's me alright." Always getting recognized was getting to be a real pain in the neck.

"What's going on?" Gaudi demanded. "What did you do to my home?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "You've been attacked…by Wallace Stone. He did all this. And we…we just came to catch him but we were too late."

"Stone, but he was my…no…never mind."

"He was what?" Harry said in suspicion. "Look, Gaudi, we know he was here as your guest. Tell the truth and it will go easier on you."

Gaudi looked at them and then just sighed and sat down on his sofa, which was the only undamaged thing in his living room.

"He showed up about four days ago, Monday it was. He's been sleeping on the sofa since. I told him to get out but…yes, now I remember…he took…"

And then Gaudi swiftly went to his safe and saw it was still open. "He took it," he said in a deflated tone. Gaudi sank to his floor and sat down by the safe, looking utterly dejected.

"Took what?" Hermione asked Gaudi and when Harry and Ginny shot her puzzled looks she just shook her head to warn them off.

"I…I found Voldemort's wand…at Hogwarts…its gone."

"That's terrible!' said Hermione and then raise her eyebrows to Ginny and Harry.

"Yeah…bloody awful!" added Ginny.

"Voldemort's wand?" Harry tried to say in surprise, failing miserably and getting a stern look from Hermione. "Why would Stone want that?"

"I don't know," said Gaudi. "Oh...there's my wand." He reached under the shattered desk and found his wand and picked it up. He stood and pointed it at his desk.

"_Reparo_!" Gaudi said with a wave of his wand. Nothing happened. "It didn't work."

"What's wrong with his wand?" Harry asked in worry.

"We can't do magic in the room," Hermione concluded, a bit surprised.

"Yes, we can," Ginny stated. "We just used ours for light and I unlocked the briefcase."

Gaudi was looking at them in surprise again, growing less befuddled. "What are you three doing here?"

Harry just pointed his wand at Gaudi. In his mind he said "_Stupefy_!" and in an instant Gaudi was on the floor out like a light.

"One way to handle that," said Ginny as bent over Gaudi and took his wand, which she then gave to Harry. "So our wands can work only on people and things in the Here and There Room?"

"Maybe," said Harry. "When Stone was blasting this place apart I thought I saw a spell curve around me."

"So did I," Ginny added.

"More surprises every time we come in here," Hermione muttered, casting her eyes about in worry. "Let's get out of here. Now."

Harry couldn't agree more. "Kreacher!" he called and in a short moment and with the usual loud _crack_ the old house-elf appeared. He lit his little ball of light, and found them.

"Kreacher comes as he is ordered, Master Harry. The office again?"

"Not the office this time," Harry said. "Outside Hogwarts main gate." As he said the words the room spun until they were standing outside of Hogwarts again but to Kreacher's point of view nothing happened. He took their hands and Harry picked up Gaudi's hand to join them and in a moment they were really outside the gates and Harry sent Kreacher home once again.

"Wait," said Hermione at once, after Kreacher left them. "Ginny shouldn't be off school grounds."

"I'm not leaving you!" she said with a determined look in her eyes.

"We need her," Harry said and she was so surprised he said this her mouth popped open.

"Really?" she said and then got over her surprise. "Of course you need me! Ah…why?"

"We're going back to Gaudi's place, the real place this time," Harry told them. "To straighten it up for one thing, and to figure out what to do next. And if Stone is back there, three wands are better than two."

"We should get the Aurors right now!" said Hermione with force.

"No," replied Harry as he shook his head. "We need time to think!"

"If Stone is there…" Hermione said in a warning tone.

"Oh, you worry too much," said Ginny dismissively. "We've just checked the place and he wasn't there and why would he come back. He knows someone was there, and took his things."

"That's why he would go back!" Hermione shouted. "Because he wants what we took from him!"

"There's no time for this!" Harry said impatiently. "We need Ginny and we need to go there now before someone comes along and sees us and before Gaudi's neighbors wonder what the racket was and notice his window is gone and call the police!"

Hermione screwed up her face for another argument but then just deflated. "Alright! But wands out and at the ready!"

They quickly did so. "Hold hands," said Harry and then in a moment they had Apparated to Gaudi's home again, Ginny Side-Along Apparating with Hermione as she still had not learned to do it on her own yet, and with Harry grasping Gaudi's hand. As they landed there was the crunch of broken glass under their feet. They froze for a moment, Gaudi lying on the floor, wands out in all directions. A quick but cautious look around told them Stone was still gone. Then Hermione and Ginny began repairing the room with their wands as Harry used a Hover Charm to put Gaudi on the sofa, sitting up straight, still stupefied.

"There," said Ginny as the last piece of wood attached itself to the desk. "Good as new."

"Now," began Harry. "We wake him up, wipe his mind. Then it's time to get the Aurors."

"How are we going to explain all of this?" Hermione asked with a touch of worry.

"Leave that to me," Harry said. "You two are going back to Hogwarts now that the coast is clear."

"Like hell!" Ginny said with a glint of anger in her eyes. "We're not leaving you here alone. What if that maniac really does comes back here!"

"I'm not staying here," said Harry calmly. "I'm going to the Ministry."

"Harry's right," Hermione said to Ginny. "You really aren't supposed to be off school grounds and McGonagall will have both our heads if she finds out either of us was involved in this."

"Okay," Ginny said, still a bit worried, then turned to Harry. "Just make sure you don't stick around here. What will you tell them?"

"I think it's best if I lie a bit," Harry answered.

"Of course," said Hermione. "But what lie?"

"Er…," Harry said in hesitation. "How about I say that I remembered that Gaudi worked at rebuilding Hogwarts, and then I came to his home to ask him about that…and Stone arrived and was about to kill us both so I grabbed Gaudi and Apparated out of here first."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and Harry could tell they didn't think it was good enough. "No?"

"I don't know," said Ginny carefully. "Sounds a bit far-fetched. And Charlie George will be ticked off you came here on your own without him."

"Yeah, suppose he will," said Harry, less cheerful than a moment ago.

"You're not an Auror, Harry," Hermione added. "Not yet."

"So…any ideas?" Harry asked them.

"We could just leave," suggested Hermione. "Tell no one anything."

Harry wanted to argue this but he could see no other way. "But Stone was here and he tried to kill Gaudi. We can't just leave him here to wait for Stone to come back. He did say Gaudi knew too much."

"Stone also said he had made himself look like Gaudi with Polyjuice Potion," Ginny reminded them. "That definitely has to be reported."

"Definitely," Harry agreed.

"Maybe…tell Charlie George the truth about the Here and There Room," Hermione said next. "But just him…and what we saw and…no…but…oh, I don't know! We're going round in circles here!"

Harry sighed and just gave up. "I have to tell him the truth, all of it," he said. "I'll keep your names out of it, say I did it on my own."

"Harry…this will mean trouble for you," Hermione said with concern.

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "I've got the book and the wand now. The rest…it will sort itself out."

"You better give them to us," said Ginny. "You don't want to be carrying them into the Ministry."

Harry hesitated. After the last few weeks of worry he finally had the two things he needed. But he also saw the sense of what Ginny had said. He passed over the briefcase and then took out Voldemort's wand again. As he went to pass it to Ginny her eyes were on it and she hesitated also.

"It's caused so much pain," she said, looking at Harry now. "It should be destroyed."

"It will be," Harry replied. Then slowly Ginny took the wand and Harry could see her shuddered as she touched it. She quickly opened the briefcase and placed the wand inside with the book and then locked the briefcase shut.

"Now his memory," Harry said to Hermione, nodding towards Gaudi. "I think we need to go back to last summer, so he never knows he had the wand."

Hermione looked a bit uncertain but then nodded in agreement. "Get out of his line of sight," she said. "Once I wake him and cast the spell Ginny and I need to Apparate immediately so he doesn't see us. You'd better take him to the Ministry with you Harry. He'll need protection now."

They all moved to the hallway where they were a bit out of his line of sight.

"Good luck," said Ginny to Harry and gave a quick peck on the cheek, worry all over her face.

"It'll be fine," he answered. He looked at the briefcase. "Keep that safe."

"For sure," she replied, gripping it tighter.

"Time to do this," Hermione said. "Take hold of my arm, Ginny."

Ginny did so and then Hermione pointed her wand at Gaudi and said "_Rennervate_". Gaudi started to come out of his stupor but before he was too awake, Hermione waved her wand once more and said "_Obliviate_." As soon as this was done, Hermione and Ginny vanished from sight.

"What…what…I'm home?" said Gaudi in utter confusion.

"Not for long, mate," said Harry and before Gaudi could say anything else, Harry had his wand out and Gaudi by the arm and Apparated to the Ministry.

They landed in the main hallway and there were still a few people about despite it being early evening. They looked in surprise at the sudden appearance of these two new people in their midst. Harry ignored them and pointed his wand at Gaudi. "Move," he said.

Gaudi was still too stunned and shocked to move. "What's going on? You…you're Harry Potter!"

"Oh, brother," Harry sighed. "Come on, Gaudi, move it. I'll explain as we walk."

"I'll do no such thing!" Gaudi said in anger. "I demand an explana…" but the words died on his lips as Harry stupefied him once more.

"Bloody idiot!" Harry swore through gritted teeth. Then using another Hover Charm he moved Gaudi to the elevators. People got out of his way seeing the anger and determination in his eyes. Soon Harry had Gaudi down at the prisoner cell blocks and was glad to see a familiar face on duty.

"Oi, Harry! What's going on?" Robert asked in alarm as Harry came in with the floating Gaudi.

"Evening, Robert," Harry said pleasantly. "I need him locked up."

"What's he done?"

"Aiding a known fugitive, Wallace Stone," said Harry as Robert opened up an empty cell. He floated Gaudi in the cell and onto the stone platform that served as the bed. Then he handed Gaudi's wand to Robert. "Put that under lock and key. Best not wake him up. I think his memory has been wiped, he was making such a fuss about being arrested."

"Arrested?" Robert said in a concerned way. "Look, mate, you aren't an Auror yet, you can't just go arresting anyone. What's going on?"

"I want to talk to Charlie George first. Is he here?"

"Gone home I expect," said Robert. "Harry, if we falsely arrest someone, it could be big trouble for us."

"I saw him talking to Wallace Stone and I have witnesses if I need them," said Harry. "Satisfied for now?"

"Ah…yeah," said Robert. "We'll keep him here."

"Where is Charlie George's home?" Harry asked.

"North London," said Robert. "But I don't know the address."

"Who does?"

"Blimey Harry, you've got a fire under you. Listen, take it easy. We'll keep your prisoner here, no worries. You come in first thing in the morning and explain it all to Charlie."

"This can't wait," Harry answered. "I'll send him an owl. If he lives in London it shouldn't take too long to get the message to him.

"Right you are," Robert said. He looked around and whispered in a sort of conspiratorial way. "So…you duel with Stone again?"

"Sorry, I have to tell Charlie everything first."

"Right, right, of course, understandable."

"Thanks, Robert."

"See you later."

Harry left him and went to the Auror office on the chance Charlie George was still here. He wasn't but fortunately one of the two senior Aurors on duty did know his home address. They pestered Harry to explain what had happened but Harry barely knew them and didn't trust anyone else. He went outside the office and in flash Apparated to the street in North London where Charlie George lived.

It was a nice street, with row homes in what architects would call the Georgian style. It was a sight better than Grimmauld Place, that was for sure. Harry located the house number and was soon knocking on the door, feeling a sudden chill that he was sure wasn't just from the autumn air. In a few moments a nice middle-aged woman with sandy brown hair and a pleasant smile answered the door.

"Hello," she said and then her face froze. "My word! Charlie! It's Harry Potter!"

"Er…hi," he said and then he heard footsteps approaching the door and there was his teacher.

"Hello, Harry!" he said in surprise. "Now, dear, don't leave the boy on the step."

"Oh, where's my manners, come in, come in Mr. Potter!" she said all flustered.

"Harry…please call me Harry."

"Yes," said Charlie George. "Come on in. We were just having tea in the kitchen. Care to join us?"

"Sorry, I don't have time," said Harry as he entered the hallway. "I need to talk to you. It's urgent. About Wallace Stone."

Charlie George exchanged a quick look with his wife and she just nodded and went off through the house.

"What's going on, Harry?" Charlie George asked all serious.

"I saw him tonight…at Anthony Gaudi's house. He was going to kill Gaudi."

"What?" his teacher exclaimed in surprise. "Is Stone still there?" At the same time he went to a closet and he was reaching for his jacket.

"No…he's gone. I need to explain a bit."

"Explanations later," said Charlie George as he put on his jacket and then reached for his wand on a living room end table. "Off we go to Gaudi's house."

"Wait!" Harry shouted and Charlie George looked at him in surprise. "Sorry. Just…Stone is gone, long gone almost an hour ago now. Gaudi is safe. I took him to the Ministry and he is in a cell now. I think his mind is wiped and he is very confused. And I think…no, I know Stone was living with Gaudi for at least four days."

"I see," said Charlie George. "You've been busy. Come in the living room and tell me what's been going on."

And so Harry told him, all about the Here and There Room, and about Gaudi working at rebuilding Hogwarts, which he said he remembered, and not Hermione, and then how he decided to use the room to spy on Gaudi just to see if he was hiding something, when Stone walked in. He listened to their conversation, overheard how Stone was staying there and using Polyjuice potion to disguise himself as Gaudi to talk to David Holton. And then when Gaudi threatened to throw Stone out, Stone first cursed him, questioned him about Voldemort's wand, but Gaudi knew nothing, then Stone wiped his memory and then finally decided it was better just to kill him. That's when Harry grabbed Gaudi and took him away.

"Back to this room at Hogwarts?" asked Charlie George in confusion.

"Yes," answered Harry. "But…it's not like I left Hogwarts. I was there the whole time, in the room. People can't see or hear you, but you can take things and now I just learned you can also take people."

"Quite the room," said Charlie George in amazement. "But how do you know Stone is still not there? At Gaudi's apartment I mean."

"After a few minutes I had the room change back to Gaudi's place and Stone was gone. I am thinking he thought someone was invisible and they Apparated away with Gaudi. Maybe he thinks they would come back with help."

Charlie George nodded. "Could be." Then he rubbed his hands on his face, took a deep breath and stood. "Right. Off to the Ministry we go to question Gaudi."

Harry couldn't have been more surprised. "You're…you're not mad at me."

Charlie George grinned a bit. "A little, but not too much. It was rather foolish to go there alone. You were alone, yes?"

"Sure," he quickly lied. "But they couldn't see me so…no worries."

"Yes," said Charlie George. "But remember the tricky thing about magic is that we don't always know what will happen, especially with strange things like this Here and There Room. Does anyone else know about it?"

"Ah…Ginny and I discovered it. And so Hermione and Ron know, too. That's it as far as I know."

"Best keep it that way," said Charlie George. "Some might use it for more nefarious purposes than you have. So, off we go to the Ministry to straighten this mess out."

After a quick word with his wife to tell him where they were going, they Apparated back to the Ministry. In a few more moments they were at the cells. Charlie George had Robert open Gaudi's cell and then shooed him away, much to Robert's disappointment. Gaudi was still stupefied so with a wave of his wand Charlie George woke him up. Gaudi sat up and after a few more befuddled moments Gaudi realized he was in a cell and who was with him.

"What have I done? I demand you release me at once!" he shouted.

"Hello," said Charlie George pleasantly. "Do you remember me?"

Gaudi looked at him in puzzlement. "No. Have we ever met?"

Charlie George just looked to Harry. "Wiped."

"Told you," Harry said.

"Potter!" growled Gaudi. "He's the one who did it. I want to press charges against him!"

"Mr. Gaudi," Charlie George began, ignoring Gaudi's demand. "Could you tell me what the date is?"

Gaudi looked at him in astonishment. "It's…why it's…the fourth or fifth of May, 1998. What's this all about?"

"Actually, it's not May," said Charlie George. "Today is September 17, 1998, a Thursday evening."

Harry had to hand it to Hermione. She sure was good with Memory spells.

"Preposterous!" Gaudi exclaimed in disbelief. "The Battle of Hogwarts was just a few days ago. Potter killed You-Know-Who!"

"Voldemort," said Harry and saw an involuntary shudder grip Gaudi.

"I know what his name is!" Gaudi said impatiently. "Is someone going to tell me why I am in a cell?"

"Your memory of the last four months has been wiped," Charlie George told him. "By your old friend Wallace Stone."

"Stone…why would he wipe my memory?"

"Because you know too much," said Harry. "And tonight I saw him almost kill you. So you are here more for your protection than anything else."

Gaudi turned a bit pale. "Stone …kill me? Why? What did I know?"

"We cannot say for sure," Charlie George told him. "Except that Stone is a fugitive and was staying in your apartment the last four days and was using Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as you to go about his business. As for your accommodations, you will stay here tonight until we can arrange a safe location for you."

"Why? I want to be released." But he was less forceful than before in his demands.

"Certainly that can be arranged," offered Charlie George. "But until Stone is captured or dead, you will be a target."

"But if my memory is wiped, why does it matter if I am dead?"

Harry just shook his head. "Don't you get it? He had already wiped your memory and then thought that was not good enough and decided to kill you." Not exactly true but he had to keep up the lie.

Gaudi had nothing to say to that.

"So," Charlie George said next to Gaudi." We'll speak again in the morning. And if anything about Stone comes back to you, please let us know at once."

Gaudi just numbly nodded, still in a bit of shock over these events, his arrogant demeanor gone, as he pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

"My parents," he said weakly. "Can I send them a message?"

"In the morning," said Charlie George.

"I haven't had anything to eat…at least I think I haven't," Gaudi said, a very confused look on his face.

"I'll have some food and water brought soon," said Charlie George. "Try to get some rest."

Then they left and Robert locked up the cell again, his questioning glances at Harry ignored. Charlie George strode with purpose to the elevators and Harry almost had to jog to keep up with him. They got on the elevator without a word and rode it in silence, Harry worried what Charlie George was thinking, but he said nothing and soon they were at the Auror office where Charlie George started barking orders.

"Get two teams together," he said to the two senior Aurors. "Get to David Holton's house in London and Edwin Cobb's in Manchester immediately."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" one of them asked.

"Wallace Stone has been sighted and he has tried to kill one of his old friends who we questioned earlier today," Charlie George replied as he went to his cubicle. "Holton and Cobb were also questioned today. Get to them and make sure they and their families are safe. Post guards with them." The two senior Aurors said no more and left the office immediately.

"You think he will try to kill them?" Harry asked. "I mean, he never even talked to Cobb."

"So Cobb says. But no matter, Stone is tying up loose ends," said Charlie George. "Who knows what he will do next? We can't take a chance on it."

"I want to go with the teams."

"No," Charlie George said forcefully. "You are not an Auror yet."

"But…"

"No buts, Harry," he again said with force. "You're going to stay here and fill in a report on what happened. Give me all the details, everything. This for my eyes, the head of our office and the Minister only so don't worry about any secrets. Write it just like you told me and it will be fine."

Harry just nodded and then went to his cubicle. He felt like he had gone too far, not telling the truth, and his lies were begetting more lies just to cover up the first lies. Now even Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt would read about his lies and that was not good at all. But there was nothing to be done for it now. He took his quill and some parchment and began to write, hesitantly at first and then more purposefully as if he had made a decision to commit himself to the only option he felt was left open to him. Of course there was another way, but that was too hard to contemplate. He was so close to his goal he could not stop now.

As he sat there several Aurors began arriving, including Lucy and Hastings and many others who had gone to Azkaban with him. Charlie George gave orders and divided them up in two teams, one for each senior Auror. He told the new people where to go and what to do and then they were off. Several of them looked to Harry and had puzzled looks on their faces but no one spoke to him.

Charlie George stayed and then after about twenty minutes Harry finished writing and handed it to him. Charlie George looked it over and then nodded. "Well done. I think that is all for tonight, Harry. Best you get back to Hogwarts. I guess I will be rather busy tomorrow so we'll cancel our class."

"I can come here," Harry offered. "I want to help."

"No," his teacher replied. "Your still in training and you have a job to do at Hogwarts. You stick by Hogwarts for now and if I need you I will send for you."

Before Harry could answer one of the senior Aurors returned and as soon as Harry saw his face he knew it was bad news. "David Holton is dead," he told them solemnly and Harry was shaken by this news.

"How?" he blurted out before Charlie George could say a word.

"Looks like the Killing Curse," said the Auror. "Not a mark on him. He lives alone. We found him in his kitchen, on the floor. There were two cups of tea on the table, both still warm. He didn't even have his wand on him."

"Stone," said Charlie George with absolute certainty. "Came as a friend and killed him."

"I think we just missed him," said the Auror and before they could ask anymore the second senior Auror arrived.

"Cobb and his family are fine," he said. "We posted three of our team with them. Old Mr. Cobb didn't like it but his wife shut him up."

"Some good news at least," said Charlie George with a bit of forced cheer. "Right. We have much to investigate. Call in another team. We'll send them to Gaudi's apartment. I'll lead that team. Get back to your teams, keep an eye on the Cobbs and check for anything useful at Holton's."

"What about his family?" asked one of the Aurors.

"I'll have a word our head to see how we should handle this. I best do that first. Okay, off you go."

The two Aurors left and then Charlie turned to Harry. "Time to go, Harry."

"I…I…want to help!" He felt helpless just standing there as they decided what to do. He wasn't used to others making plans without him being involved.

"You have, more than enough already," said Charlie George calmly. "If not for you Gaudi would be dead now and maybe Cobb also. And we know Stone has been disguising himself as Gaudi. Go back to school, have a rest and we'll see what happens on the morrow."

Harry had no argument for this and knew Charlie George was quite busy now. He just nodded and went out of the office and Apparated back to Hogwarts. He ran up to the school and headed straight for Gryffindor Tower where he hoped he would find Ginny. As soon as he got to the common room he saw Seamus and Neville playing wizard's chess while many other students were sitting around doing homework.

"Hey, Harry," said Neville as he saw him entering the room. "She's left a message for you."

"Who has?" he asked, distracted, scanning around for Ginny.

"Ginny, of course," said Seamus. "Said to meet her at your office."

Just then Hermione came down from the girl's dorms and saw him. "Harry! Thank goodness you're back. Where have you been all this time?"

"Ah…what? You know…ah, yes, been off to see Hargid," he lied after catching her looks of warning.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his arm and heading for the exit.

"Oi!" yelled Seamus. "It's almost curfew, so no wandering the halls!"

Hermione shot him a dirty look. "We're professors!"

"But Ginny isn't," said Neville as he moved his bishop which knocked one of Seamus' knights over the head with its scepter.

"Oh, never mind them," said Hermione as she dragged Harry behind her. Soon they were heading for their office.

"What happened?" she asked as soon as they were away from where any students were.

"Wait till we meet Ginny first."

A few minutes later they were there and to Harry's relief the briefcase was on his desk. Ginny ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. "All right?" she asked in a concerned manner.

"No," he said seriously and then they sat and he told them all that had happened. When he got to the part about Holton's death they were shocked.

"Stone killed him?" Ginny asked, her face filled with worry.

"Seems so," said Harry. "Charlie George thinks he is tying up all the loose ends so no one can find him again."

Then he went on to explain what the Aurors were doing now. After he finished they were filled with questions about everything, especially Holton's death and Charlie George's reactions to the lies.

"But he believed you, right?" asked Hermione, and Harry had a feeling she was still a bit uncertain about what they had done.

"Yes…but he made me fill out a report and he's going to show it to Kingsley."

"Oh, no!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's the Minister of Magic! This could come back to haunt us if the truth gets out!"

"It's not that bad," Ginny stated calmly. "I mean, he was in the Order of the Phoenix and he has always been on your side, Harry. Besides, we didn't do anything wrong except tell a few fibs. And if we hadn't been there Gaudi would be dead now, too."

"I know," Harry answered. "But I just feel that all these lies are going to catch up to me someday soon.

"Yes, that does tend to happen," said Snape's ghost as he floated through the wall. Ginny gave a small shriek and Harry could see that Hermione had paled in the dim lamp light.

"Severus," Harry said with a low growl. "What did I say about sneaking up on people?"

"It seems the only way to get an audience with you, Potter. You haven't been around all day. Fortunately, I have several of the castle paintings acting as lookouts for me and they apprised me of your presence here. But perhaps you have been avoiding me."

"I've been busy," Harry shot back.

"Doing what?" Snape asked.

"Your dirty work!" Ginny yelled at him. Before Snape could give a retort she flung the briefcase open, spun it around on the desk so he could see inside. "There! That's what you want, isn't it?"

Snape's face could not help but show his astonishment and then satisfaction. "Is it his?" he asked in a bare whisper.

"Yes," said Harry.

"And the book?"

Harry picked it up and flipped through it in front of Snape. The ghost sighed and nodded. "Yes, it is the right book. But…how?"

Harry quickly told the story. "Wallace Stone always had the book as we suspected," he concluded. "Perhaps his brother took it for him using the key to enter my quarters."

"And Gaudi had the wand all this time," said Snape. "I remember him well. Had a strange fondness for Muggle things."

"That's the guy," said Ginny.

"So the Here and There Room was of some use after all," Snape said next. "And now…we are almost ready."

Hermione had been silent but now directed her built up anger and suspicions at Snape. "It won't work!" she yelled in fury. "And it's wrong, so very wrong! You know that! If you loved Harry's mother even a tiny bit leave her in peace!"

Both Harry and Snape were too stunned by this outburst to reply, but Ginny stood determinedly by her side. "She's right," Ginny said with equal force. "It's not right, Harry. Let's destroy the wand. Now."

"Silly girls," growled Snape in his most menacing tone. "Do not meddle in things you do not understand! This is why I told you to keep this between us, Potter! No one can understand what this means but you and I!"

Harry had been silent, his emotions torn between the two sides. Yes, he wanted to see his mother again and yes he wanted to be rid of Snape forever. But he saw the sense of what Ginny and Hermione were saying and in his heart he too knew it was wrong to attempt what Snape wanted them to attempt. Then he took solace in one thing. They still needed to translate the potion instructions and the spell to make it work. He could delay making a decision once more.

"Calm down, all of you," Harry said in a steady voice. "Severus, please do not take that tone with any of us ever again or I will burn my mother's hairs and this damn book."

Snape looked like he wanted to yell some more, but help himself in check, perhaps believing Harry's threats were genuine.

"Ginny, Hermione," he said, looking at them in turn. "I understand how you feel about this. But…I want to try."

"Harry…" Ginny started to argue but he raised a hand.

"Let me finish. We still haven't translated the spell yet nor know exactly how to make the potion. Maybe it can never be done and all of this is for nothing. But we've got the book and wand away from Stone so we did some good at least."

No one said a word for a moment and then Snape spoke. "The spell is in the middle of the book."

Harry hesitated, not wanting to pick it up and look at it now that it was here, so he looked in askance to Hermione and she quickly picked it up and started, for the first time, to look through it. As she moved through the beginning pages she stopped and Harry could see she was reading and her eyes were growing wider. "What is it?" he asked.

"These spells…there are some in French…and English…Latin…Ancient Runes, others I don't understand. But, Harry, most of these are the basic spells of all witches and wizards."

She showed him a page, yellowed, ancient parchment, with faded ink. At that top was written one word, that of Harry's favorite spell "Expelliarmus."

"I thought it was supposed to be full of Dark Magic," said Ginny as she also looked for the first time.

"Keep reading," said Snape curtly.

They continued and then Harry saw what he meant. There, in Latin, which Hermione knew a bit of, was the Cruciatus Curse. Then in Ancient Runes, the Imperius Curse. And in English, the Killing Curse. More pages had lists of many items, and they suspected that these were for potions. Finally, they came to the middle section Snape told them about and he said stop. This page was perhaps the oldest in the book, and it was very faded and in delicate condition.

"The Resurrection Potion," said Snape quietly. "Bits and pieces of the ingredients I know, including the phoenix feather. Alas, the rest is but gibberish to me."

"Perhaps it should remain so," said Ginny.

No one said anything about this comment, although Harry could tell Snape wanted to. Then Hermione asked an important question, one Snape and Harry had already debated.

"Who drinks it? I mean... it is a potion after all, right?"

"I know not if it must be drunk or used as a bath like Voldemort did when he regained his body or if it is applied in some other way," said Snape. "We need the translator."

"Then there is nothing more to do for now," said Harry, closing the book.

"We can break the wand now," said Ginny. "I'm not saying I agree you should make the potion. But, after all, you only need the phoenix feather, not the whole wand."

"She's right," said Snape to the surprise of them all. "It's time to break it."

Harry nodded and went to reach for the wand but Hermione stopped him. "Ollivander said he should do it so the feather is not damaged."

"If Ollivander does it he will keep the feather, Miss Granger," said Snape with a sneer. "We do not want that, now do we, Potter?"

"No," Harry answered. "I must do this. This wand killed my parents and many others. It is time."

He picked up Voldemort's wand and felt a surge of energy come from it. He felt almost as he did when he first picked up his wand all those years ago. As the others watched in awe he took the wand in both hands and applied pressure. It was bendy. He applied more pressure and then…nothing. More pressure, his face contorted now from the effort and still it would not break.

Snape scoffed. "Come now, Potter surely you must have some strength in those arms!"

"I'm trying!" Harry said as once more he failed to break it. Ginny held out her hand and with a shrug Harry handed to her. She tried and with the same result, as also happened when Hermione tried.

"Perhaps a spell," suggested Hermione. Despites Snape's protests and Harry's worries that they would damage the feather inside, they proceeded to blast it, set it on fire, and even tried to reduce it to ash, but nothing worked. Hermione had even conjured a sharp cutting knife with serrated teeth like a saw and tried that, but it didn't even make a scratch on the wand. After ten minutes they still had not cracked it or even put a dent in it.

"Why won't it break?" Ginny half screamed in frustration.

"It's protected," said Snape at last. "It's the only answer. Somehow he put magical enhancements on it to protect it. The wand survived the explosion in Godric's Hollow and survived its many battles with Potter's wand. It even lay in the ruins of Hogwarts while war raged around it. No, I think we need a more powerful magic to break the wand."

"What magic?" asked Harry.

"Another wand, more powerful than this one," said Snape.

Hermione stared at the ghost with wide eyes. "You're talking about the Elder Wand."

"Correct…as usually, Miss Granger," said Snape. "It still owes its allegiance to Potter. It can break Voldemort's wand."

"But I don't even know where it is!" protested Harry.

"I do," said Snape matter-of-factly. "In my search of the school I found it."

"Where?" demanded Ginny.

"In Dumbledore's tomb," came the quick answer. "Of course, I cannot touch anything, so I cannot retrieve it."

"What are you saying, Severus?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer, getting that old sinking feeling in his gut again.

"To break Voldemort's wand, you must use the Elder Wand," answered Snape. "And to get it, you must break into Dumbledore's tomb."


	20. Chapter 20 Hermione's Birthday Party

**Professor Potter Chapter 20 Hermione's Birthday Party**

Friday morning came too early for Harry as the regular squeaky voiced house-elf awoke him for his classes. He sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, wanting nothing more than to just stay there and not move for the rest of the day. Too many shocks from the past few weeks were taking their toll on him. Now one more had just been added the night before. They could not break Voldemort's wand. Then Snape informed him that the only way to do it was to use the Elder Wand, which was inside Dumbledore's tomb. Upon hearing that news Harry just shook his head and stared at Snape.

"There has to be another way," he had said quietly.

"Perhaps," replied Snape. "How, I do not know."

Harry had looked to Hermione, who always had the answers. This time she looked lost and Harry's heart sank.

"I…need to think," he said. "And for that I need to rest." Nothing more was done for the night. Snape floated away, after Harry assured him the book and wand would be safe, and then Harry had said goodnight to Ginny and Hermione. He had packed the wand and book back in the briefcase and had taken them to his room. He placed both items in the secret hidey hole where his mother's photos were, made sure his door was locked well, and went to bed. But sleep would not come right away.

How could he break into Dumbledore's tomb? It was not the physical act of doing so that worried him, for it would be easy to break the stone covering the tomb and get inside or at least move the stone out of the way. No, it was the moral implications of it, the sheer affront to decency. When he had learned Voldemort had shattered the tomb to get the Elder Wand Harry had been aghast. It felt like a violation of Dumbledore, to desecrate his tomb. Maybe there were some magical ways to get the wand. Perhaps he could ask Kreacher to go inside the tomb and get it. Harry's mind swirled with all of this before sleep finally claimed him.

Now that he was awake he was confronted once more with all of his problems. A hot shower did nothing to ease his mind. He had some anxious moments as he was getting ready to leave his room for the day, wondering if he should take the book and wand with him, when Snape showed up and solved the problem for him.

"Where are they?" he asked without even so much as a good morning.

Harry glared at him and finally decided to confront him on something that had been bothering him. "In the same place where a certain photo album lies that you said you destroyed."

With satisfaction Harry saw the look of guilt take hold on Snape's face. "I did not want you to see…what I had done…how I had been, in those days."

"What? You mean sneaking around, taking pictures of my mother?" Harry said with a touch of venom in his voice.

"What does it matter now?" Snape shot back, recovering from his momentary surprise.

"It…it doesn't," Harry said more calmly. Snape floated over to the stone wall where the hidden spot was. He stuck his ghostly face inside and then out again.

"This will do. I will stay here as a guard."

"There isn't much you can do as a ghost."

"I can put a good fright into anyone who tries to enter," Snape replied evenly. "But I doubt that will happen. Winston Stone is no longer here, you have the Key to Hogwarts, and Wallace Stone is on the run. Have you thought about what must be done to break the wand?"

"Yes," said Harry. "But we still don't have the translation yet, so that can wait."

"Then we must find a translator," Snape said. "Contact Bill Weasley again and see if anyone who works for Gringotts knows Aramaic. Also, we should write to Cairo again, but that will take time."

Harry nodded. "Is there any other way?"

"You may have to go to Cairo or even Syria."

"Only as a last resort," said Harry. "Sometimes I wish there was just some shop or book, with all the information in the world in one…place."

Harry's voice trailed off on the last word and he got a kind of faraway look in his eyes and then he closed them. "Why didn't we think of this sooner!" he said in slight frustration and anger at himself.

"What foolish idea has entered your brain this time Potter?"

Harry ignored the jibe and spoke quickly. "You know, I'm thinking maybe we are going about this in a roundabout fashion…you know how Muggles use computers?"

"I've heard about it vaguely. Why?"

"Well…they can do lots of things with computers these days…almost like magic. When Hermione was in Australia we could send her a letter and get an answer almost right away if she was near the computer. They have this thing called the Internet. All the computers are hooked up through the telephone network. They can connect to people's computers worldwide and access a lot of information. Maybe we can find a translator there, without having to go all the way to Egypt or Syria."

"Perhaps. Does Granger know how to use these computers?"

"Yes, definitely. She's taught about them in her Muggle's Study class. Look, I have to go to class and I need some breakfast first. I'll be back after supper." Then without another word Harry left.

But as he walked to the Great Hall his joy at this new plan was short lived. Even if it worked they still had to find a way to break Voldemort's wand and that meant doing something he had no desire to do at all. In the Great Hall he sat at the head table and he barely touched his breakfast as he felt lingering doubts and worries about everything. He did not even cheer up when Hagrid came in and sat next to him.

"Mornin," the big half-giant said to one and all. "Bit nippy out but the sun is shinin' nice and bright. All right, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said half-heartedly as he stirred his oatmeal with a spoon. Hagrid sat next to him with a heavy thump and started pulling dishes towards himself as he gave Harry a sideways glance.

"Yeh look a bit off today, Harry," he said with a touch of concern. "Might want ter see Madam Pomfrey."

"What? Oh, no…It's nothing Hagrid," Harry answered. Nothing I can talk to you about he wanted to add, especially not with McGonagall sitting three seats down the table from him. Hagrid knew Snape's ghost was around, knew about the wand they were looking for but that was it. And if McGonagall found out he had acquired the wand there would be a lot of questions he did not want to answer yet. "How's it going being head of Gryffindor House?" he asked to change the subject.

"Ter tell yeh the truth, ain't bin much ter do so far," Hagrid replied after he ate a kipper whole. "Jus' had that one meetin' and all. By the by, Harry, Ginny had a word with me yesterday 'bout Hermione's birthday."

"Oh? What did she say?"

"We're gonna use the common room. 'Bout 2 o'clock, so make sure yeh and Hermione are there and not a minute before."

"Ah…I have to make sure Hermione is there? But she lives in Gryffindor Tower. How…"

"Yeh take her somewhere in the mornin'," Hagrid answered him. "Didn't Ginny talk 'bout this to yeh?"

"No, not yet," he said, a bit grumpy, and then remembered they had had a busy day yesterday. "I suppose it slipped her mind. Maybe she planned on it today."

"No need now is there now yeh know. Is Ron comin'?"

"Dunno. He's got the shop to run," Harry answered. "And Saturday is the busiest day. Suppose he can take an hour off for the surprise now he's got an assistant helping him out. He'll never hear the end of it if he's not there."

"I'll give him the word," Hagrid said after a large gulp of pumpkin juice. "I need ter go ter Hogsmeade s'afternoon ter get some weed killer for the pumpkin patch."

"How they coming along?"

"Biggest they ever was. Should be a right giant size fer Halloween."

"You aren't using magic to help them along, are you Hagrid?" Harry asked in a low whisper. Hagrid had been forbidden to use magic since he had been kicked out of Hogwarts over fifty years ago.

Hagrid looked at him with wide eyes. "Course not. Not that there's any reason fer me not ter use it seein' as I was proven innocent of that crime."

"Have you ever tried to get reinstated?"

"Why…er…what's that?"

"Get your name cleared, allow you to use magic again."

"I kin do that?"

"I don't see why not," Harry answered, his enthusiasm for the topic now growing. "Should be just a simple matter of asking at the Ministry I suppose."

Hagrid's eyes started to water up. "Me…allowed ter use magic agin?" He gave a big audible sniff that caused some heads to turn their way.

Oh boy, Harry thought. "Now don't get all excited yet. I don't know if they will allow it or not."

Hagrid just nodded. "Right yeh are. Best not get me hopes up. But…how kin we find out?"

"I'll send a letter to Charlie George. He'll know what to do."

"It's a plan," said Hagrid. Then he frowned. "But…Harry, me wand was snapped in two. I mean…"

"It's in your umbrella, right?"

Hagrid looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Fer sure. But I kin only do simple things with it. It needs mendin'."

"Maybe Ollivander can fix it. We'll think on that later, okay?"

Hagrid agreed and Harry felt a bit better after their talk. He finished breakfast quickly, feeling hungrier now, and then said good morning to Ginny, Hermione and the other Gryffindors. As he stood by their table chatting away the owl post arrived. All the student's who received letters and packages beamed with joy while those who did not look sulky and wondered why their friends and families had forgotten them. Hermione received her newspaper as usual. As she was paying for it an owl landed right by her plate of half-finished eggs and had a letter for her. She took it, looked at it and then quickly glanced at Harry and Ginny.

"Time for class," she said with a significant look. Once they were in their office she told them it was from Ollivander. Without even sitting down she quickly opened the letter while Harry and Ginny waited anxiously. Hermione read it quickly to herself and then aloud to her two friends.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I thank you for your concern regarding the break-in of my shop. If you wish to know more please come and see me this Saturday morning if that is convenient for you. I await your return owl._

_Sincerely._

_Ollivander_

"Something must have happened," Ginny speculated as soon as Hermione finished reading.

"Something he refused to tell anyone else he wants to tell us," Hermione added. "Do you think it has to do with a phoenix feather wand?"

"I'm certain of it," said Harry ruefully. "Why else would he tell you to come see him? He knows we were looking for Voldemort's wand. If someone broke in and took something from his shop, what else could it be?"

"Wallace Stone no longer needed his brother or Filch after the shop was broken into," Ginny reminded them.

"He has to have one," said Hermione and then she just shook her head. "He can't be doing it. It's…impossible."

"Doing what?" Ginny asked.

"Resurrecting Voldemort," Harry said quietly and Ginny gave a small gasp despite already knowing this was possible and Hermione just sank into her chair and again shook her head in disbelief.

"But…how?" she asked. "He'd need some part of his body, wouldn't he? Snape has your mother's hairs. What does Stone have?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? But I know one thing he doesn't have. The book with the spell."

Ginny seemed to brighten at this news. "Right! He can't do it because he doesn't know how!"

But Hermione dashed cold water on her enthusiasm. "He's had the book for almost two weeks! He could have copied the spell by now."

"If he knew what he was looking for," Ginny shot back, feeling bad again.

"We don't even know if he and Voldemort ever met," Harry added. "Lucius Malfoy doesn't remember who Stone even is."

"Maybe someone else does," Hermione started. "Maybe Draco Malfoy knows what went on at the mansion."

"He was at Hogwarts most of last year," Ginny reminded her.

"Not all the time," Harry remembered. "He was home for the holidays. Lucius told me that Draco had overheard Snape and Voldemort talking, maybe he heard more, saw more."

"We need to talk to him," Hermione said next. "Not that I want to but…"

"Me neither," said Harry. "But…we need to know more."

"What a minute," Ginny said quickly. "You're forgetting that even if Stone knows what spell it is and has a copy he would be no closer to translating it than we would."

"That is the only good in all of this," said Hermione. Then the bell for class rang, their school lives intruding on the discussion. Hermione grabbed her book bag and dashed out and as Ginny gave Harry a kiss and meant to follow he stopped her.

"Hagrid told me you plan to have a surprise party for Hermione tomorrow afternoon."

"Not much of a surprise since she knows we are planning something," Ginny quickly said. "Oh…and you have to keep her out till 2 o'clock."

"I got that message from Hagrid."

"Splendid. And now you have an excuse to do so. Two excuses actually, if you plan on seeing that git Malfoy also. Oh, and since you have this afternoon off, best if you go see Ron and fill him in on what's been happening."

"Right. But about the party. What.…"

"Sorry, Harry, I've got to dash." Another quick kiss and she was gone.

Morning classes went as usual, with no hiccups, thankfully, even with Harry's mind distracted by all he had going on. Finally, after a quick lunch he was free. He knew he should really prepare for his next week's classes but felt like that could wait and rushed off to Hogsmeade to see Ron. The shop was quiet when he entered, with Ron dozing at the counter and no customers about. Not even the chime at the door woke Ron from his nap.

"Oi, sleepy head!" he shouted and Ron snapped out of it.

"Welcome to Weas…oh, Harry," he said with a yawn.

"What's up?"

"Had homework last night," he said as he rubbed his eyes. "Mum was at me to finish some bloody essay for Charms class. Not due till Monday but seeing as this weekend is Hermione's birthday and I won't have time for homework, she pushed me till I finished it."

"Least your weekend is free now," Harry said. He looked around. "Where's Joanna?"

"Lunch break. I go from 12 to 1 and she goes from 1 to 2. So...how goes the war with Wallace Stone?"

"I've got tons to tell you! We got the book and the wand last night!"

"What?" Ron shouted in surprise, now fully awake. "Last night! How did it happen? Where were they?"

They went into the back office and sat down. Harry told him everything and Ron rued that he hadn't been with them. Harry thought he'd be angry about them going after Stone alone again but Ron wasn't and maybe it was because they weren't really going after him, they had just met him by chance.

"Some friend he turned out to be," Ron said after Harry told him most of it. "Tried to Kill Gaudi, eh? And he really did kill Holton?"

"Looks like that's what happened," Harry answered.

"What an evil git! Where's he at now?"

"No one knows," Harry said.

"Well, least you got what you needed. So…what's next?"

"Nothing. We can't translate the spell yet and we tried to break the wand to get the phoenix feather but we couldn't do it."

"Why not? It's just a piece of wood."

"Snape thinks Voldemort put some kind of protection on it. Kind of makes sense since it has survived a lot of things."

"That'd be just like old You-Know-Who," Ron said in disgust, then brightened a bit. "Hey! I bet the Elder Wand could do it." But then his face fell a bit. "Too bad you don't remember where it is."

"Er…Snape said the same thing. And he said it was in Dumbledore's tomb."

"Excellent!" Ron exclaimed. "Let's get it!" He seemed all ready to charge up to the tomb right now.

Harry was aghast. "What? I'm not breaking into Dumbledore's tomb!"

Ron was taken aback, then seemed to catch on. "Oh…yeah…I guess that'd be a bit wrong. Isn't there another way? Maybe we can just lift the stone or get in somehow, maybe dig under it...I dunno, there's got to be a way!"

"Let's put that aside for the moment," Harry said. "Besides, we still can't translate the spell so there is no need to break the wand yet."

Ron was about to say something, paused, seemed to think about and then just spoke. "Still going through with this, aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry answered, and then looked away from Ron, not liking this topic, and then stood and went out into the shop and Ron followed him, not saying a word. Harry started examining the joke products for sale on a shelf.

"Did Hagrid come see you this morning?" he asked suddenly, more to break the uncomfortable silence than anything else.

"Yeah, told me all about the party," Ron replied. "Joanna already said she'd get her cousin to come help us tomorrow so I can slip away for a few hours for the party."

"Good," Harry answered as he turned back to Ron. "Maybe bring a few things from the shop to make the party fun."

"George'll kill me if I nick stuff from the shop!"

"Then even better, I'll buy a bunch so George doesn't get into a twist over it."

Ron shook his head. "Have to be careful, mate, you being a professor and all now. If McGonagall finds out we're sneaking this stuff into the school we'll both catch it in the neck for sure."

"Yeah, maybe," Harry pondered. "But it'd be a great way to advertise for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend in October, showing off some things in the common room."

Ron pursed his lips and thought about that. "Might be right about that. But we'd have to make sure McGonagall isn't around. "

"We can post a lookout just in case," Harry said and they agreed to try it. As Harry looked around and started picking things out, he asked Ron about his other plans. "Say, what do you have in mind for Saturday night? Hermione said you are planning something."

Ron blushed a bit. "Just…you know…take her to dinner and…got a room booked in a nice…place."

"Where?"

Ron shifted his feet a bit. "Secret."

"Come on. What gives?"

"You can't tell her. Promise?"

"For sure. What's the plan?"

"Bill told me about this place," Ron answered. "A castle near Edinburgh, done up like a hotel now. It's a Muggle place, so no nosy gits from our world will be around. I changed some of my gold into Muggle pounds and made a reservation the other day. Actually got a good deal since gold is trading high at Gringotts so didn't cost me as much as I thought it would. Bill said it's a top notch place, great nosh and big rooms with big soft…ah, beds. Anyways, he took Fleur there once. Actually the place he asked her to marry him."

Harry's eyes bulged in surprise. "What? You're not…"

"Don't be daft! Course not! Bloody hell, Harry. I mean sure I love her and all but, I mean I'm only 18 years old!"

"And she's going to be 19 tomorrow. Neither of you is getting any younger. Can I be best man?" Harry asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, sure. In about ten years, maybe."

"Don't wait that long."

"Done taking the mickey? Good…so, anyways…that's the plan. Take her there after the party at the school."

"Sounds fantastic," Harry answered, as he took a box of small firecrackers off of a shelf and added it to a pile of things he had already put on the counter. "These are just big enough for fun and won't make that much noise."

"Yeah." Ron answered, smiling. "Hey, Hagrid also told me you have to get Hermione out of the castle in the morning. Any idea how?"

"We're going to see Ollivander," Harry said. He had already told Ron about the letter. "And maybe Draco Malfoy."

Ron was truly surprised now. "That git? Why?"

"He can tell us what happened at the mansion when Voldemort was there."

"Yeah, but will he tell you? I mean you two ain't the best of mates."

"He owes me," Harry said. "My testimony helped him get off."

"Yeah, but you also helped send his father to prison," Ron added.

"Which he definitely deserves. Anyways, we'll see," said Harry. "I don't even know where Malfoy is these days. Any idea what he's up to?"

"Not much, I bet," Ron replied. "He doesn't have too many friends anymore. And he doesn't work either I'm sure, not with that pile of gold his family is sitting on. I bet he's up in that big old house sitting around cursing us for making his life miserable."

Then Harry got a bright idea. "I know how to find him!" He made ready to leave and Ron shouted at him.

"Hey! What gives?"

"The Here and There Room," Harry answered from the door. "I can spy on him. Or at least see if he is at home."

"Oi! You shouldn't go there by yourself!"

"I'll just have a look, that's all."

"And what about this stuff?" Ron asked, looking at the things on the counter. Harry asked how much and Ron did a quick calculation and Harry fished out some coins and paid.

"How will we get it into the school?" Ron asked next.

"That's up to you," Harry said. "What's life without a little risk?"

"Now you sound like Sirius used to."

"Well, if you don't want to advertise…"

"Okay, but…"

"Later. I've got to go."

Ron was about to protest some more when a customer came in and started asking him something. Harry said a quick goodbye and left. In a short time he was back at the castle, and was glad the afternoon classes had begun so the halls were mostly empty. In no time at all he was back in the Here and There Room.

"Malfoy manor," he said very loudly as he jumped into the room.

In the usual gut wrenching manner the room spun and Harry landed in the middle of a room he was familiar with. It was here that Dobby had dropped the chandelier and Bellatrix Lestrange had thrown the knife that had killed the little house-elf. He felt a bit of sadness and then just took a deep breath and listened. After a few minutes he heard no sounds. Then he began to explore the house.

It was huge, and dark, without a sound coming from anywhere, making it seem spookier than it really was. Maybe it also felt spooky because of all that had happened here the last time Harry had been in the place.

He was still on the ground floor, looking into the empty kitchen, when he heard the sudden _popping_ noise that usually accompanied someone who had just Apparated. He crept back toward the opulent living room and then he heard voices.

"It's not fair!" said the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Have patience, Draco," his mother answered him and then Harry could see them. Both were standing by the fireplace, which now glowed with a crackling fire. Draco seemed upset about something and his mother had her hand on his right shoulder. Both were dressed well, all in black, as if they had just come from somewhere important.

Narcissa Malfoy continued speaking. "Those fools will soon see the light," she said gently to her son. "And if not, we will make their purses a little more full."

"Gold cannot solve everything Mother," Draco shot back. "Father cannot last for much longer. I know what the Dementors can do. I have felt their power. It's…horrible" Then his face took on a furious grimace and he pulled out his wand . "I'd like to teach that lot at the Ministry a lesson or two!"

His mother pulled her hand away and just looked at her son, and Harry could see a touch of worry there. "Patience my son! It will be done soon. They are trying to convince the Minister. But they cannot be too open about it. Shacklebolt already has similar feelings about this. It will happen soon."

Draco turned away from the fireplace and looked at her. "Why won't he see us? If only we could speak to…"

"Don't be foolish!" his mother interrupted harshly. "We are no friends of the Ministry! Certainly not of Shacklebolt!"

"Father didn't kill anyone! He didn't do any more than what others did and they have gotten lesser sentences or have even gotten off. It's not fair!"

"Of course it's not fair!" Narcissa shot back. "We were on the losing side! Don't you understand how this works! If you are to take your father's place you must understand who we are dealing with and why we are in this position now."

"I don't want to take Father's place!" Draco said with a stricken look on his face. "I want him free!"

Narcissa took a deep breath. "That will not happen, Draco, not for five years at least. We must accept this. You must accept this."

"I…I can't."

"We chose wrongly," Narcissa began. "We are lucky you are not with you father. Be thankful for what we have. We still have many resources, many friends, who will support us. Your father will be free some day and we will get the Dementors sent away so he is still himself when he is free. We must work to that end and to that day. Meanwhile, you must take over the businesses he was involved in. You must grow up. You must let go of any desire for vengeance and drop any foolish schemes you have for freeing you father."

Schemes? What was Draco planning?

"It's all his fault!" Draco shouted next, and Harry thought he meant his father but he was wrong.

She shook her head. "Stop with this! At once! Blaming Harry Potter will not solve anything!"

Harry gave a start as they said his name and crept closer to hear more clearly.

"If it wasn't for him…" Draco started but didn't get the chance to finish.

"We'd all be dead!" she shouted back at him. "I thought you understood this! I thought that's why you did not speak when we had him and his friends trapped here."

"I…I..," Draco began to stammer, then took hold of his emotions. "I know…he was the only one who could kill the Dark Lord," He said in a calmer voice. "But I still hate him."

Harry was not surprised by that comment.

"Hate him all you want," Draco's mother said. "Hate will keep you strong. But remember that things are different now. The Dark Lord is dead, your father is in prison, and Potter is the hero of the hour. Life will continue, Draco. You are only young, my son. You have much life ahead of you."

"Yes, Mother."

"Good," she said. "Now I have to meet with someone. Someone who may help us with regard to your father."

"I want to come, too," he said, almost like a child who was being left behind.

"No," she said. "I must take care of this myself. You stay here. Go to your father's study. Look over the accounts again. I think Mr. March may be cheating us on the property rents."

"That scum."

"That scum is useful. Or would you rather collect the rents yourself?"

"No, of course not. Such a menial task. But maybe it is time Mr. March felt the sting of my wand."

She smiled. "Perhaps. He would never dare double cross your father. Maybe he needs to be reminded that the Malfoy family is still to be reckoned with in the wizarding world. Check the accounts first."

"Yes, mother," he replied. And then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and Disapparated.

Harry stood there taking it all in. They were trying to get Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban. Or at least Draco was but Harry knew that any escape plans were foolish. He had been to Azkaban and it would take a miracle to escape from there. Of course, Sirius had done it, but he was able to change his form to a dog and slip away. And Barty Crouch Junior had also managed it but his mother had to sacrifice herself. Then again, Voldemort had engineered a mass breakout but of course the Dementors helped him. No, Draco Malfoy wasn't an Animangus, was no Voldemort, and neither he nor his mother would sacrifice themselves for his father, of that he was certain.

His mother seemed to be more concerned with getting rid of the Dementors so that her husband would at least be sane when he finished his sentence. Harry knew that some in the Ministry were thinking along those same lines. They had tried to see Kingsley also but were turned away, and he could understand why. And who was Mr. March? Sounded like he worked for them collecting property rents. Maybe that's one source of the Malfoy fortune. Maybe they had real estate and rented it out. Harry had never thought of it before, but their money had to come from somewhere.

Harry was stumped as to what to do next. Malfoy had left the living room and gone off upstairs but Harry didn't bother to follow him. He had to talk to him but…how? Malfoy still hated him, and would most likely not agree to a meeting. Maybe if he just sent him a letter. He knew the Malfoy's feared Voldemort. If he just explained what he feared Wallace Stone was trying to do. But that would be revealing too much to someone he did not trust. Yet, he had to know what happened here last year. Of course, Draco had hardly been here last year.

But his mother had been. All the time.

She was the key. She would know what went on. He had to find a way to speak to Narcissa Malfoy. But how? They all despised him despite knowing he had been the one who had saved their family by defeating Voldemort.

Then it hit him. The Dementors. He could help persuade Kingsley to have them removed. Harry stood in the living room for a long ten minutes going over this idea in his mind and failing to come up with a reasonable way to approach both Narcissa and Kingsley. After a while he got tired of being in the room and called for Kreacher.

"Master, how can I be of service?" asked the old house-elf as he bowed low with his tiny ball of light in his hand once more.

"The usual," said Harry. "I mean take me to my office." He took Kreacher's hand and then with a loud _crack _they popped into his office just in time to give Hermione a fright as she walked in the door.

"Harry!" she gasped as she bent to pick up her book bag she had dropped in fright. "You gave me a start!"

Kreacher almost seemed to grin at this news and turned to Harry. "Will there be anything else, Master?"

"No, that…wait…yes Kreacher. I think I will be coming to Grimmauld Place tomorrow. I would like you to make supper and prepare my bedroom."

Now Kreacher did smile, just for a fleeting second. "Of course, Master Harry. And will Miss Weasley or any other friends be joining you?"

"Not sure yet," Harry replied. "I'll let you know. That's all for now."

And with another bow and loud _crack _Kreacher was gone again.

Hermione was staring at him. "You've been in that room again, haven't you?"

"Yes," he answered as he sat at his desk. "I was spying on Malfoy."

She dropped her books on her desk and looked at him with worry. "What's going on Harry?"

"Malfoy and his mother have been trying to convince the Ministry to get the Dementors removed from Azkaban because Lucius Malfoy is in there. And I'm going to help them."

"What?" She had a look of complete surprise on her face.

"I need to gain Narcissa Malfoy's trust. Then she will tell us everything about what went on in her house last year and we can find out whether Voldemort had ever met with Wallace Stone."

She gave him an odd look. "Harry, this sounds like a roundabout way of doing this. Why don't we just ask her?"

"And why should she tell us?"

"Tell her you think Stone is planning to bring Voldemort back to life, however incredible that sounds. Maybe that will put a fright into her and loosen her tongue."

"Maybe. But we need a backup plan in case it doesn't work." Harry took out some parchment and started to write a letter. "I'll just ask if I can meet her, not explain what it's about yet."

Hermione agreed it was worth a try. Since she was done class for the day she decided to sit and write a reply to Ollivander saying they would see him tomorrow morning at about 11 AM. Harry also scribbled a quick note to Charlie George asking how to go about getting Hagrid reinstated as a wizard, which Hermione thought was a wonderful idea. After they finished their letters they went to the owlery and sent them off. As they walked back to the school Harry told her all he had heard at the Malfoy's. They he remembered the conversation he had with Snape about computers.

"You know a bit about computers, yes?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not an expert. I know how to use them and how they work, but I'd be lost trying to fix one. Why?"

"This Internet thing…how does it work again?"

"Big computers all over the world are connected together and we can send messages and get information stored on them. Also, lots of businesses are starting to use the Internet to sell things. It's becoming quite popular among Muggles."

"Do you think there might be some information about Aramaic and maybe we could find someone who could translate it?"

Her eyes widened a bit. "Of course! We can look for a translator. I know just what to look for too! A lot of universities have websites now. We can look at the faculty and see if a professor can help us."

"Hold on a minute! You mean a Muggle professor?'

"Sure. Why not?"

"This…us…all of our world is supposed to be secret!"

"We just want to translate a document," she countered.

"And what if the professor asks where it is from and what it all means?" Now he was starting to sound like Hermione usually did.

"Oh. Right. But we can look…maybe we can find some information."

Harry had the feeling she just wanted to dash off right now.

"Let's do it tomorrow, after we see Ollivander. Er…where can we find a computer to use?"

"Internet café," she answered. "Like the one near the Burrow we used last summer."

They agreed on the plan and went back to school. The rest of Friday was uneventful, except for Hermione bugging him and Ginny a bit about what they had planned tomorrow but they refused to tell her. Saturday came and Harry slept in as usual. Snape showed up to resume his guard duties over the book and wand and before long Harry and Hermione were off to Diagon Alley and soon were at Ollivander's.

"Happy birthday, by the way," he said just before they entered the shop.

"Thanks," she replied sincerely. "Any idea what Ron is…"

"No," he said, a bit too quickly.

"Yes you do!" she said, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Tell me!"

"Not a chance…just…wear something nice."

"Oh…nice…and sexy?" She sounded a bit hopeful when she said this.

"Oh, boy…ah…," Harry said, clearly embarrassed by this talk. "Well…I suppose…anyway, come on, time to see Ollivander."

The elderly wand maker was waiting for them, with no customers in the shop. "Good morning," he said and they replied the same.

"Mr. Ollivander," Hermione began. "What happened last week?"

"I am sure you suspect already or you would not have written me."

"A phoenix feather was stolen?" Harry ventured.

"Yes," Ollivander replied and Harry and Hermione looked at each other in worry. "The only one I had left. My father made the wand when I was an apprentice here. It has sat on the shelves for almost 80 years. How the thief knew where it was I know not. Maybe it was just a bit of random luck. But maybe not. Many wands were broken, all from the same shelf, but not so many to think the thief did not know something about where the phoenix feather wand was. Now I have been honest with you. Miss Granger's letter did raise the point that you might know who the thief was if anything had been stolen, which is why I decided to contact you. It is time to tell me what you know, or at least suspect."

Harry looked to Hermione and she gave a slight nod and he took a deep breath and spoke. "We think it was Wallace Stone."

Ollivander raised his eyebrows. "Stone? The one the Aurors are looking for?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"But why does he need a phoenix feather?"

"We think," Harry began, speaking slowly. "We think he's trying to use it to make a potion."

"A potion?"

"Yes," continued Hermione. "A potion to raise the dead."

"Impossible," Ollivander said at once with conviction.

"We aren't so certain of that," said Harry and noted that Hermione kept silent on this point.

"But if possible, who would he raise?" Ollivander asked.

"We don't know," Harry answered. "But we…I mean I…have a strong suspicion."

Ollivander look at them in puzzlement and then he seemed to grasp what Harry was saying but not saying. Ollivander said one word, and they could detect a hint of fear as he spoke. "Voldemort."

"Yes," said Harry.

"We don't know," Hermione quickly added and Harry gave her a sharp look but she kept speaking. "Nothing is for certain."

"But we've put together many clues and…" started Harry but his voice trailed off, not sure how much he should say.

"Voldemort's wand!" Ollivander said suddenly. "That's why you have been looking for it? That's why you questioned me?"

"To keep it away from Stone or anyone else with such plans," said Harry.

"But your wand also has a phoenix feather," Ollivander said to him.

"It's safe," Harry assured him, taking out his wand and showing it to its maker.

"There is more to this, isn't there?" Ollivander asked.

Harry nodded. "Much…but that is all we can say for now."

"And McGonagall and the Aurors have been informed of your suspicions?"

"No," said Hermione, with a tone and a look on her face saying she thought they should be.

"It's…complicated," Harry added. "Mostly we don't have enough evidence. Besides, they are already looking for Stone for his other crimes so either way they catch him or they don't."

"And what other evidence do you have?" Ollivander asked. "What raised your suspicions in the first place?"

Harry hesitated. "I'm sorry...we've told you all we can. Please, don't tell anyone."

Ollivander nodded. "For now. Mostly because it sounds incredible."

"As I have said on more than one occasion," Hermione added.

"But," Ollivander said as Harry had a protest on his lips which he held back. "Let us look at what you have told me. Wallace Stone stole a phoenix feather from my shop in the belief that it could be used to make a potion to resurrect a certain someone. Then, one must first consider the properties of phoenix feathers. Yes, they have rejuvenating powers and there are a few potions in which they are an ingredient. But a phoenix feather's power can only resurrect a phoenix, not a human. And if it is a potion, who will drink it? Certainly not the dead person."

"That point is a bit cloudy," Harry said.

"More like a thunderstorm if you ask me," Hermione said in slight derision.

"She just doesn't believe anything unless it can be read in a book or is shoved under her nose," Harry said to Ollivander.

Hermione went slightly pink in the cheeks. "Look, I'm just saying that all is uncertain and nothing has been proven yet."

"Ah, but it has Miss Granger," said Ollivander to her surprise. "Mr. Stone seems to believe it and he has been pursuing his goal with a single-minded purpose. Therefore, there must be some merit to it."

But Harry wasn't listening to him, his mind suddenly alive with a new idea. "You…you were their prisoner for over a year!"

"A painful experience," Ollivander said with a grimace. "And I know what you are going to ask, Mr. Potter. Yes, he was there."

"Who?" Hermione asked in puzzlement.

"Stone!" said Harry in excitement. "He was at the Malfoy house?"

"On occasion, he brought me food in my cellar dungeon," said Ollivander matter-of-factly.

"What did you talk about?" Hermione quickly asked.

"Very little," said Ollivander. "He was only there for a few days. The dates I do not know as I lost track of time in that dim prison."

"Was Voldemort there at the same time as Stone? Did they talk?" Harry asked next.

"I know not," said Ollivander. "I only saw Voldemort on a few occasions, all very painful. Stone was never with him."

"But Stone was there," said Harry. "At least we know that much now."

"Yes, he was there,' said Ollivander. "I think that is all we have to discuss at the moment. I will keep your confidence for now, Mr. Potter. But you do yourselves a disservice by not trusting Professor McGonagall. In the end, you must tell her what is happening."

"I know," said Harry. "But not yet."

"As you wish," said Ollivander. "But do not wait until it is too late."

Then he bid them good day and they left. As they walked up the street Hermione kept silent and Harry was sure he knew why, but said nothing.

"Internet café?" she said suddenly and he just nodded. She held out her hand and Harry took it and in a flash they landed in a field just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole. In fifteen minutes they had walked down the road into the village and to the Internet café they had been at over the summer. They quickly paid for thirty minutes of Internet time and both got cups of tea as well. Luckily Hermione had brought some Muggle money with her. Soon Hermione was using the computer and Harry was watching in fascination. He knew a bit about them but not as much as she did.

"We'll use a search engine," she said. "And just type in Aramaic." She did that and within a few seconds a long list of websites popped up. She clicked on a few and they read some information, about how it was an ancient language and was rarely spoken anymore and so on, things they knew already. Hermione printed off many pages of information and then looked at some of the more famous universities in the country. After clicking through many pages she found the list of departments at Oxford University.

"Oh drat," she said. "They don't teach Aramaic. No surprise really seeing as it is pretty much a dead language. But they do teach Egyptology and the history of the Near East. Let's check Cambridge next."

Cambridge was also a bust, with no one teaching Aramaic, despite having a Middle Eastern Studies Department. Hermione was scrolling through the list of websites when Harry's eye caught something. "Stop! There! Go back…yes!"

It was a website for the Library of Congress in Washington, D.C. in America. There was the title of a book "_An Introduction to Aramaic_ by Fredrick Green".

Hermione quickly clicked on it and up came a library reference number.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It tells you where in the library we can find the book," she replied.

"Oh…I thought we could read it here on the computer."

"That's starting to happen, but not many books are online yet," she told him.

"So...what can we do?"

"We can borrow the book…if we were members of a library here in England…I think."

"Why don't we just buy it?"

Hermione quickly typed in the name of the book and it only came up with the one hit for the library again. She checked several online bookstores and none had it. "It must be rare."

She printed off the page with the Library of Congress information and then they paid for the printing costs, drank their tea and left. It was now only noon and Harry was supposed to keep her out until 2 at least.

"Hogwarts?'" she ventured.

"Er…how about going to London, maybe check out a library or two there?"

"No, I've got a ton of homework and class to prepare for next week and if Ron is planning something tonight I really need to get it done now.

"Oh…er…you see…" Harry fumbled over the words and could not get out a complete sentence.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Are your books in our office?"

"Yes, most of them. Why?"

"You can't go to the tower…not yet."

She smiled brightly. "Planning a surprise?"

"Yes...I mean no! Oh, bugger! Just, please act surprised or Ginny will kill me!"

Hermione laughed . "No worries."

Soon they were back at the school and in their office. Harry also had lots to do and took advantage of the chance to get some prep work done and read up for his Auror classes. Before they knew it, it was 2 o'clock and they left for Gryffindor Tower.

"Remember…act surprised," Harry said before Hermione gave the pass word to open the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I will," she promised and then the portrait was open.

"SURPRISE!" came a big shout as they walked in and there was Ron and Ginny and Hagrid and it seemed like half of Gryffindor house and many from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were there, all old friends and members of the DA. The room was decorated with streamers and balloons and a huge banner saying "Happy Birthday Hermione!" in pink and pale blue. A big table was laid out with lots of food and drinks and many presents.

Harry need not have worried because Hermione looked truly surprised. Ron hugged her and said happy birthday as did Ginny and Hargid, almost crushing her and then many more congratulations came from many others. Luna had made party hats for everyone of bizarre shapes and colors and she placed a large orange and yellow one shaped like a crown on Harry's head.

For the next few hours they had fun and everyone drank and ate and played with the many joke products Ron had managed to sneak in. Just walked in the front door, he told Harry, with a big backpack, and no one said a word to him. Thankfully he hadn't seen Filch or McGonagall. About halfway through the party Filch did show up to see what all the racket was but Hagrid, deep into his cups and looking large and menacing, blocked the entrance and told Filch to shove off and leave them be. That got a roar of approval from all and growls and threats from Filch who scurried away.

Eventually McGonagall also showed up, and Hagrid could not kick her out. He tried to look sober but failed as he spilled his cup of mead on McGonagall's robes which she quickly dried off with her wand after giving Hargid a look of disapproval. Thankfully they had time to get all the joke products that were about hidden away. McGonagall congratulated Hermione and she was just in time for Hermione to open her presents. She said thanks to one and all for the many things she received. But there was no present from Ron.

"Hey Ron, you forget to buy your girlfriend a present?" Seamus shouted, a bit tipsy from too much butterbeer.

"Fat lot you know," Ron shouted, also a bit drunk. "She'll get her present from me later tonight."

That brought loud laughter from everyone while Ron suddenly turned red, realizing what he had said and Hermione just shook her head and laughed with the rest of them. Even McGonagall seemed to have a chuckle over Ron's embarrassment.

Before long it was time to end the party, as McGonagall reminded them they all had homework to do and then she left.

"Right she is," Hargid said in a drunken voice. "Best get…I mean…yeh lot know what ter do." Then he fell into the biggest armchair and started to snore. Some students tired to pick him up but it was no go and not even a Hover charm worked on the half-giant.

"Leave him be," Harry finally said. "He'll wake up and head home before long."

"Ready to go?" Ron asked Hermione and she smiled, told him to wait and dashed off to her dorm room. Ron, Ginny, Harry and many others helped clean up the mess left behind by the party. After about thirty minutes Hermione came back dressed in her nicest black dress, with shimmering black tights and heels and with lots of make-up on.

"Blimey," Ron said in awe, looking like he had been hit by a Bludger.

"Come on," she said to him with sexy smile. "Time to show me my birthday present."

Ron gulped. "Yeah. Burrow first so I can change and then…yeah."

They said goodbye to everyone and left the tower, Ron tripping on the portrait entrance because he was looking at Hermione and not where he was walking.

Ginny and Harry collapsed into big armchairs near Hargid after they finally got everything cleaned up. They used a bit of magic to help but it was still tiring.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked her. She grinned in a mischievous way, leaned over and whispered. "Room of Requirement?"

"How about Grimmauld Place?"

That took her by surprise. "I…I'm not allowed."

"I don't care," he said. "For once I am sick and tired of all the rules in our lives. Let's just enjoy ourselves for one night."

She smiled. "Give me a minute." She dashed to her room and was back soon with a big bag. "How we going to do this?"

Harry looked around and the room was empty except for Hagrid snoring by the fireplace. "Kreacher!" he called and soon the old house-elf appeared.

"Home, Master?" he asked.

"Definitely," Harry said and in a few moments they had Apparated to Grimmauld Place. After a nice supper and a bottle of wine they retired to bed and for the first time in weeks Harry managed to relax and enjoy himself and in the arms of the one he loved he forgot all that was going on in his crazy life.


	21. Chapter 21 Godric's Hollow

**Professor Potter Chapter 21 Godric's Hollow**

After a night of relaxation and fun the like of which Harry had not had for a long time, Sunday morning came and it was time to face reality again. He brooded in silence as he sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place eating breakfast with Ginny. Finally, she could stand it no more.

"Tell me what's bothering you. Did I do…?"

"No, no," he quickly said. "It's not you. It's just…everything else. Snape, the wand, that damn book, Stone, teaching, trying to be an Auror…my mother…it's all so crazy. You're the only thing in my life that makes sense."

She reached across the table and took his hand. "You don't have to do this, Harry. You can leave, go away. You know I will follow you anywhere."

"I know," he replied, squeezing her hand. "But I…we…can't leave. There is too much to do."

"You've done enough, haven't you?"

"Apparently not."

"It's not fair," she said. She wasn't angry, wasn't whining like Malfoy had been, talking about his father in prison. She was just stating a fact.

"No…it's not fair…but it's there and it not going to go away. And if Stone is trying to do what I think he is trying to do, then we must stop him."

Ginny looked at him steadily, then took a breath and in a rush said what he thought she had been holding back for some days now, since she had discovered what was really going on. "You can't do this alone. We need to tell McGonagall and Charlie George what is going on."

Harry sensed her tense for a sharp retort from him but he felt drained of any energy to argue.

"Yes," he said in bare whisper and her eyes widened slightly and then she held his hand tighter.

"I'll stay by you no matter what happens," she said.

"Even if they think I'm mad?"

"I don't think you're mad."

Harry smiled. "Thanks. But before we tell anyone else, we need to do something first."

"What?"

"We need to go to Godric's Hollow."

"Why?"

"I want to find out more about my parents, and that book, and Ignotus Peverell."

Ginny looked puzzled. "How can we do that?"

"I don't know yet, but I have a feeling a lot of answers are at Godric's Hollow."

"Okay, but I should really go back to the school. It's still early so maybe nobody noticed I'm missing."

"I want you to come with me." It was said calmly and without a hint of argument.

Ginny hesitated just a second before nodding. "Let me take a shower first."

A half hour later, after goodbyes to Kreacher, they Apparated to a secluded spot just outside of Godric's hollow. It was a cloudy day with a chill in the air, and a hint of perhaps rain later on.

"Where to first?" Ginny asked.

"The church," Harry said. "Hermione mentioned that church's often keep records of births and deaths, going back centuries. Maybe there is a record of the Peverell family."

They started walking and soon hit a road going into the village.

"But Harry," Ginny said as they walked into the village. "We don't even know when he was born."

"Maybe it's written on his grave marker."

It was Sunday morning and the village was quiet as they approached the church. As they walked, Ginny took out her wand and before Harry could say stop, worried about any Muggles looking out windows, she conjured a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"For your parents," she said and Harry just smiled weakly and nodded, getting a sudden lump in his throat.

Harry need not have worried about nosy Muggles because most of them were at the church. As they rounded a corner they got a small shock to see a crowd of people in the graveyard. Apparently a funeral was going on.

"Harry," Ginny said suddenly. "Let's…let's wait back here."

"Sure," he replied and then Ginny gave a little sniff and he looked at her and her eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter?' he asked in a concerned tone.

"Fred," she barely whispered. "I…I just remembered…when we…his funeral."

Harry put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed tight. Suddenly a voice from behind them interrupted the moment.

"Mr. Potter?"

They turned in surprise to see Mr. Robinson, the elderly senior partner of the law firm that had handled Harry's inheritance. They had met him last spring when Harry had found out he had inherited his parents property in Godric's Hollow. He was a Muggle, who had been the junior partner in a law firm run by a wizard named Wilbur Smith. Robinson had been hired by Smith over forty years ago to run the Muggle end of his business, and was now senior partner since Smith had died last spring.

"Good-day, sir," Harry said as they shook hands. "I believe you have met Ginny before."

"Ah, yes," said Robinson shaking her hand also. "And how are your parents?"

"Fine," Ginny said, still blinking back her tears.

"Your father was most helpful in finding a wizard legal advisor to help us out here," said Robinson. "Not that we have too many wizard clients left, but I still need a spot of help now and then. So…do you know the deceased?"

He was looking at the flowers in Ginny's hands and to her face which was still quiet sad. Harry caught on quickly. "No, actually we were going to visit my parent's grave."

"Oh yes, of course," said the lawyer. "Well, if you will excuse me, I must pay my respects."

He was about to walk by when Harry was seized by an idea. "Mr. Robinson…I was wondering if you could help me?"

The elderly lawyer stopped and nodded. "Of course. Perhaps we can chat after the service is over. There is a nice café on the High Street called the Spot of Tea. Shall we say in about 30 minutes?"

"Sounds fine," said Harry, and then Robinson slowly walked toward where the funeral service was still going on.

"Why do you want to speak to him?" Ginny asked as soon as Robinson was out of earshot.

"I want to ask him about my parent's death. And about the Peverell family."

"Do you think he knows something?"

"He's lived here a long time and he's a lawyer. It's worth a shot," Harry answered, then looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes. Just haven't thought about Fred much lately. Come on, let's visit your parents. I'll be fine."

She took his arm and they walked into the graveyard though a gate a bit away from the mourners. As they walked to Harry's parents grave, they could see the casket of the deceased being lowered into the ground and the mourners beginning to depart.

"We're here," Harry said. Ginny bent to place the flowers on his parent's grave and then stood and put her arm around his waist. For a long moment they just stood in silence as Harry tried to control his emotions. His mother was there, so close and so far away at the same time. Could he bring her back? Was it possible? Was it right? He had no answers, but felt a burning desire to have all this over with so he could put the past behind him and get on with having a normal life, if such a thing were even possible.

"Come on," Ginny said to him after a long while. "Time to meet Mr. Robinson."

They found their way to the High Street and were soon in the café, ordering cups of steaming tea and some biscuits. Suddenly Harry remembered he had no Muggle money and neither did Ginny. The girl at the counter was getting a little surly as Harry fished in his pockets and only found Galleons and Sickles.

"Ah…sorry, don't have…must have forgotten my wallet at home," he said. "Best cancel that…

"Nonsense," said Mr. Robinson behind him. "I'll have a cup of tea also, April, dear. Here we go."

He handed a ten-pound note to the girl, who smiled and said the tea will ready in a minute.

Robinson then steered Harry and Ginny to a table in the not so crowded café.

"Sorry about that," Harry said, very embarrassed.

"Not to worry," he replied. "I've been paid in Galleons before, so I know all about it."

Ginny grinned. "Have you ever been to Diagon Alley?"

"Once, years ago," he said. "Smith took me, just to show me a bit of his world. Quite an eye-opener."

"For me too," said Harry. "I didn't know I was a…what I am, until I was 11 years old."

"Really?" replied Robinson and then held off his comments a moment while April brought over their tea and biscuits and handed Mr. Robinson his change. "The Dursleys never told you anything about it at all?" he continued after she had left.

Ginny snorted in disgust. "That lot of Muggles? Tried to stop him going to Hogwarts and everything. Imagine if that had happened. We'd all be in a right pickle now."

"Whatever do you mean?" Robinson asked in puzzlement.

"Don't you…oh, no, you don't," said Ginny. She looked to Harry who just nodded as he sipped his tea. "We had an enemy…a bad wiz…one of us. And Harry defeated him."

"Not alone," Harry quickly added. "Had plenty of help."

"My word," said Robinson staring at them with genuine surprise. "Was a bad chap, was he?"

"I think there is no real word to describe what he was," said Harry. "In fact…he was the one who murdered my parents."

Robinson now looked a bit stunned. "Murdered? But...it was a gas explosion. Wasn't it?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I guess Smith never told you about it. There was an explosion all right, but that was caused by a dark wizard losing his powers. He tried to kill me and it backfired on him and broke his spirit…for a while at least."

"Blimey," Robinson said next. "But…I mean, there were witnesses, police reports, a statement from the fire chief and the gas company. They all couldn't have lied. Smith saw them all and…Smith, he…oh…Smith."

"Yes," said Harry. "And I am sure he had some help from more like us. You see we can change memories, make people say things, forget things. Sometimes it is necessary."

"To hide the truth about us," added Ginny. "To keep us secret."

"Yes, I suppose it was necessary," said Robinson as he sipped his tea.

"Do you remember that night?" Harry asked him quietly.

Robinson looked as if he was thinking, remembering, before he spoke. "Halloween night, 1981. A bit chilly. Loads of children out in costumes, trick or treating. My son and his wife were taking my two granddaughters around while my wife and I stayed home to pass out sweets. Suddenly there was this loud bang. We rushed out into the street and saw your parent's cottage on fire, just for a brief moment, then the fire was gone. I remember the fire had a greenish tinge to it, quiet unreal in some ways. But at the moment it seemed less important than finding you and your parents. Of course, I knew who they were, they were clients of ours, and I knew they were from…from your world."

Harry gulped, unsure he wanted to hear more, but he must. "Then what happened?"

"There was smoke everywhere," Robinson continued. "Then the fire lads and police arrived. They put their hoses on the place, but the fire was out, it was just smoke, and then went inside. They found your parents…dead, I am sorry to say. And then someone took you out, still alive and not a mark on you. Well, except for that scar I guess, although I didn't see you closely at the time. I can't remember who it was took you out, probably a fireman. Then Smith was there…and, well, that's all there is to tell. The authorities handed you over to a relative, not the Dursleys, a big man…I remember ...I think so…but, anyways, the big fellow took you. I think he was on a motorcycle. But…all of that…never really happened, did it?"

"The part about the explosion and the big fellow, that's true," said Harry. The big fellow had been Hagrid, arriving too late to help his parents. "And my parents did die."

"Yes," said Robinson quietly. "There was no hiding that."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments and then Harry spoke again. "Was anyone else there?" Harry asked. "I mean, anyone odd, not from the village."

Robinson shook his head. "No. But some children, including one of my granddaughters…they thought they saw a man in a costume enter the house before the accident. But there was no third body in the house. But you know, the police wrote up a full report on what happened. I am sure they would let you see it, since you were involved."

"I think I would like to see it," said Harry. Then he remembered how Muggles were about proving who you were. "But…well, I haven't brought any ID with me."

"Not to worry, I can vouch for you."

"Thanks," said Harry. "Mr. Robinson, I'd hate ask, but there is one more thing I'd like to know."

"Yes, by all means."

"What do you know about the Peverell family?"

Robinson pursed his lips together and made a 'Hmmm' sound before he spoke. "Not much. There is headstone in the graveyard with that name. A very old headstone, from the 13th century I believe. Of course, Bathilda Bagshot would have been the one to ask about that name, since she was our local historian. Yours too, if what Smith tells me is correct. But, alas, she died last Christmas Eve. Or at least her body was discovered at that time."

Ginny shot Harry a warning look and need not have since he wasn't going to mention his and Hermione's previous visit.

"How did she die?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Terrible business," said Robinson solemnly. "They found her body in her home. The medical examiner said she had been dead for at least a month. The only reason they found her was some kids must have been throwing rocks and knocked out one of her upper windows. The neighbors went to check on her and found her dead. Funny thing is, some villagers claim to have seen her walking about just the day before. But the police captain told me that the medical report said she had been dead a month."

"Maybe she was a ghost," said Harry, half in jest, knowing the real reason why she had been walking around.

"No such thing," Robinson said with a bit of a smile, which quickly fell as he saw Harry and Ginny glance at each other. "Is there?"

"Ah….yes, we have a few," said Ginny and then wished she hadn't as Robinson turned slightly pale. "Mostly friendly," she quickly added.

"Sometimes I wish I had never heard of your…world," he said after collecting himself. "Sorry. So…Mrs. Bagshot…did she write about the Peverells?"

"Not sure," replied Harry." I have only looked at one of her books. But there is nothing on the Peverells there. Maybe the church has some records?"

But Robinson shook his head. "I doubt it. It's only been there since 1689 and there are no genealogical records from before that date. And as far as I know, Ignotus Peverell is the only family member in the graveyard."

"Maybe his brothers are buried somewhere else," said Ginny.

"Oh? He had brothers?" asked Robinson. "How did you find that out?"

"Ah…just a legend, among our people," said Harry. "There were supposedly three Peverell brothers."

"I see. He was one of yours," said Robinson. "Well, I can look through Smith's old files and see if there is any mention of the family, but I am sure your school…what's it called…"

"Hogwarts," Ginny answered.

"Yes…Hogwarts…maybe they have some records. Smith once told me it is over a thousand years old."

"True," said Harry. He knew now he had to see the Hogwarts Scrolls if he ever wanted to find out more about the book and his connection to Peverells and the Deathly Hallows.

"May I ask why the interest in the Peverells?" Robinson queried.

Harry hesitated for a moment but then decided to tell him since he had been so helpful. "I think I may be a descendant, on my father's side."

"Ah," said Robinson. "Well, I can understand your interest but that will be very had to prove. Genealogy is a bit of a hobby of mine and most people have trouble finding their relatives further back than the 18th century. And then, most that do find something have some noble blood, had family members who were prominent in society or in business, so there are more records of them. Of course, churches kept birth and death records also, but they are not always perfect and don't tell you much."

"Not too many on our side go to church," said Harry.

"No, I suppose not," said Robinson. "They used to burn you at the stake in the old days."

"Not really," said Ginny and that brought more looks of surprise from Robinson. "We have ways to protect ourselves against fire."

"Oh…I think I have heard enough for one day," Robinson replied. "Too many shocks at a time are not good for a man of my age."

"Sorry," Ginny said in sincerity.

"Not to worry, my dear," he answered "Now, let's twaddle off to the bobby shop and see if the lads can dig up that old report."

They finished their tea and then left the café, walking down the High Street until they came to an official looking building which had the town seal on it and one section marked "police". Inside there was just one officer on duty, a young woman about 30 with brown hair and a pleasant but plain face. Harry was a bit surprised she was the only one here but it was Sunday after all. Maybe the others were out and about the village.

"Morning, Mr. Robinson," the police officer said as she stood behind a reception counter. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hello, Rachel, dear. Client of mine would like to see an old report."

"Right you are," she said, sitting behind a computer. "What are the details?"

Now Harry spoke up. "Explosion at 12 Stonewalk Road, October 31, 1981. Two deaths, Lily and James Potter." His voice broke as he said the last words and Ginny gently took his hand and gave a small squeeze.

"Oh, yes," she said. "The Potter explosion. Before my time, but well-known. Let's see…ah…it's not on the system. We are still updating old cases for the computer system. Haven't gotten to the early eighties yet. Think I might have the file in back."

She got up and went to a back room and they waited for about five minutes before she returned with a brown file folder.

"Here we are, Mr. Robinson," she said after she handed over the file. Then she pulled out another piece of paper from behind the counter and handed him a pen. "Fill in the requisition form, please. Then you can look it over. Afraid it can't leave the station as it is the only copy."

"Can we make a copy?" asked Harry.

"Not usually unless there is a legal case pending," she replied and looked to Robinson. "Is there?"

"No," said Robinson. "This is Harry Potter. His parents are the deceased."

"Oh," said the police officer with a look of sympathy on her face. "Sorry, Mr. Potter. Er..well, we can only give these reports out to a government or law firm representative or adult relations of the deceased. Are you 18 years old?"

"Yes," said Robinson swiftly. "Lad has forgotten his ID at home but I can vouched for him."

She nodded. "Then I think we can make a copy for you." With that she took the file and went back to a photocopy machine and soon returned with fifteen sheets of paper for Harry.

"Sigh here, Harry," Robinson said and Harry signed the requisition form at the bottom, just below where Robinson had signed it.

"That will be one pound fifty for the photocopy service," the officer told them and again to Harry's embarrassment Robinson paid for him. Soon they were back on the street after giving their thanks to the officer.

"I will repay you, Mr. Robinson," said Harry right away. "For the money you have spent and for your help in this matter."

"Of course," he replied. "You are my client after all. The bill will be in the post to…well, where do you live?

"At Hogwarts," said Ginny. "Harry's a professor now." The last was said with pride.

"How splendid," said Robinson. "But I guess the Royal Mail doesn't exactly deliver to wizard schools, does it?"

"No," said Harry. "I will send my owl to you. Just put the letter on his leg and he will find me."

"Ah yes, I have done that before," said Robinson. "Quite unusual, but useful. Maybe have it sent to my home. Don't want to have too many questions about owls at the office. Here you are." He handed his business card to Harry which had his home address also. "So…now, was there anything else?"

"No, I think we will just go look at my property and be off. Thank you for all your help."

"Thank you," Ginny also added.

"Anytime, anytime at all," he answered and after shaking hands with them he was off once more.

Harry and Ginny went to Stonewalk Road and looked at the damaged property again. They talked for a while on how to fix it up and Harry made a plan to begin next summer when the weather was fine and school was out. Soon they Apparated back to Hogwarts and despite Ginny's worries no one noticed she had been gone or at least said nothing to anyone about it if they did. They saw many students about, on the grounds and in the halls but despite the usual stares Harry got, nothing was out of the ordinary.

In Harry's office they went over the police report on what had happened so long ago. There were reports from the police, the responding fire brigade, the medical examiner, the gas company, and any witnesses from that night. Harry braved through the medical examiner's report which concluded his parents had died from the shock of the explosion, although there seemed to be no physical damage to their bodies. The Killing Curse leaves no mark. Well, not usually, he thought as he touched his scar for the first time since the spring. Ginny was looking at him from across the desk, sensing he was upset and he just handed the report to her and she read it also.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," she said in a depressed tone after she finished.

"It's all right," Harry replied in a thick voice. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Let's get through the rest." He sensed Ginny wanted to say something but she just nodded and started reading another page.

Most of it they knew already and it seemed like Smith and the other wizards had modified enough memories that there were few inconsistencies. But one thing stood out.

"Listen to this, Harry," Ginny said in excitement as she started reading aloud.

"_November 1, 1981. Looters reported in remains of 12 Stonewalk Road. Witnessed by Officer B. Burns. – About 9 PM whilst standing guard outside the remains of 12 Stonewalk Road there was a sudden popping sound. I looked around and shone my torch in the lower floor of the building and saw a scruffy looking man, short, reddish hair, a sack in his hand, bulging, full of the owner's things I am sure. I shouted and ran into the building remains but could not find him. A search of the local area revealed nothing"_

"Mundungus," Harry said with some anger.

"Right," said Ginny. "But it goes on."

"_About thirty minutes later, I heard the same sound again. I thought the looter had returned, but it was a different man. This one was also short, but balding, light haired, and had a rat-like face. He was on the second floor. I saw his face in the torch light and he was holding something long and thin in his hand, something like a tree branch. Again I shouted but he was gone from view in an instant. I thought he ran to another room but he was nowhere to be seen. I ordered the guard doubled and placed officers on both floors. No more looters were reported."_

Now Harry seethed. "Peter Pettigrew."

"Wormtail. Getting Voldemort's wand," said Ginny. "Bloody traitor."

"Dead now," Harry added. He was about to say more when the door to the office opened and Hermione walked in, still in her black dress and heels from last night, and holding a pile of books in her arms. She looked tired, but also had a silly grin on and an odd glow on her face.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "Wasn't expecting anyone."

"Been busy?" Ginny teased. "Looks like you haven't even had time to change."

Hermione's cheeks went a bit pink. "Just got back," she said. "And I wanted to drop these off first." She walked in and dropped them on her desk.

"And how was the castle?" Harry asked.

"Lovely," she said in a serene sort of way.

"Castle?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows.

"Your brother took me to a very nice hotel that used to be a castle," Hermione said. "It was grand."

"Doesn't sound like him at all," said Ginny. "Thought he'd take you to a pub and then the room over the bar."

Hermione gave her a cross look. "I don't think you know him as well as you think you do." Then she spotted the papers they were reading. "What's all this?"

"Police report on my parent's death," Harry told her. "We've been to Godric's Hollow. Trying to get a line on the Peverells and that book."

"Any luck?" Hermione asked as she picked up one of the pages from the report, the one Ginny had just read to Harry.

"Not much," Ginny answered. "I went with him."

"Good," said Hermione as she continued reading.

"Not concerned I was away from the school?" Ginny asked as she and Harry exchanged grins.

"What?" Hermione answered in a distracted way. "Oh. I guess you are back, so no worries. This is about Fletcher and Wormtail." She indicated the paper she was reading.

"Yes," said Harry. "Just filling in some of the gaps." He looked at the books she had brought in. "What's all that?"

"Research on Aramaic," she told them and Ginny and Harry looked at each other in surprise and then stood and started looking at the books, which included a Bible and Fredrick Green's _An Introduction to Aramaic_.

"How?" Harry asked her in awe.

"The British Library in London," she replied, sounding very proud of herself. "I dragged Ron there this morning. He's off home now, getting some…rest." She went a bit pink as she said this but pressed on. "It's so silly, I should have gone there ages ago, just never occurred to me. But then after we saw that book in the Library of Congress website, I thought, maybe the British Library has it also. I mean, it is the second largest library in the world after the Library of Congress, so it was worth a shot. And here we are."

Ginny was looking at her oddly. "You're not going to try to translate that potion and spell all by yourself are you?"

"Ah…yes…I think I'll have a go. Why not?"

"That's brilliant!" said Harry, but then his face fell. "But Snape and Bill said that it's a dead language, hardly anyone speaks it or knows it now."

"Which just goes to prove that they don't know everything," Hermione stated as she sat down. She picked up the Bible. "This is the English translation of the Latin translation which comes from the original Bible which was in Greek, Coptic and, in a few passages, Aramaic and Hebrew."

"What?" Ginny and Harry both said in surprise. Then Hermione picked up Fredrick Green's book.

"And this has copies of those passages in Aramaic, which is very similar to Hebrew. And by using these original Bible passages, Mr. Green has been able to provide a basis and key to unlocking ancient Aramaic. These other books also have some clues in how to translate Aramaic and some are about Hebrew. Now I just need that spell book and I can get to work and see if it can be done."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You think you can do it?"

"Maybe," she answered. "But…don't get your hopes up Harry. Even if I can translate it, and we know what the potion ingredients are, we still have to be able to say the spell in the original language."

"Right," he said. "But this is a big step. And maybe we don't have to depend on any outsiders."

"Then we are really going through with this," Ginny said quietly. Harry just nodded. "And what about your promise?"

"What promise?" Hermione asked.

"I agreed to tell McGonagall and Charlie George everything," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said swiftly. "It's about time."

"Maybe," Harry replied and Ginny just glared at him.

"No," she said, standing and getting angrier. "You said you would do it!"

"They'll put an end to all of this," Harry said, calmly, also standing. "When we are so close."

"I know you want to see your mother Harry," Ginny said, in a calmer tone now. "But what if Stone is really out there, trying to do the same thing…but to raise Voldemort, not someone he loved. We must tell them our fears. We don't have to mention your mother or what Snape told you."

"How can he tell them that without mentioning the book and the wand?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you were on my side!" Ginny shot back at her.

"I am!" Hermione replied. "But…it's getting too complicated to tell half truths anymore. It has to be everything or nothing."

Harry knew they were right, both of them. "All right," he said. "Charlie George will be here tomorrow afternoon. Then I will do it."

Ginny stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said. "You are both right. It's time to tell them. And it has to be everything. But…they won't like it, but it's not going to stop me from doing what I need to do, even if I have to leave Hogwarts and do it on my own."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, and then Harry. "I will continue to try to translate the spell," said Hermione. "No matter what."

"I'll see it through to the end with you…also no matter what happens," said Ginny.

"Thank you, both."

Ginny hugged him and Hermione went to speak but it came out with a yawn that escaped her mouth and she looked embarrassed.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Ginny teased as she broke the hug with Harry.

"No," Hermione replied with a slight grin. "I'd tell you all about it but…"

"Ewwww!" Ginny said with her face screwed up in distaste. "He's my brother!"

"Exactly," Hermione said while Harry laughed and it broke the tension. "I think I need to change and have a short cat nap before I tackle these books," Hermione said next

"And I've got Quidditch practice in an hour ," said Ginny. "I've got six who want to try out for Seeker, most of them first and second years. So I definitely need some lunch before the kitchen closes."

"Right," said Harry suddenly realizing he was hungry, too.

After lunch Harry watched in jealousy as Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked down to the pitch, with six nervous looking younger students in tow. He decided to go back to his room and tell Snape what was going on.

"Sleep elsewhere last night?" Snape asked as soon as Harry had entered his room.

"Yes, not that it is any of your business. I went to Godric's Hollow to find out more about my parent's death and about Ignotus Peverell."

"What did you discover?"

"Nothing new about Peverell except he lived in the 13th century. The church is only a few centuries old and has no records back to his time. It was a long shot anyway. As for my parents, the police had a report of two thieves in the house the day after they died."

"Two thieves?" Snape said a little surprised. "Fletcher was one, stealing that book among other things I am sure. Who was…ah, Pettigrew."

"Yes, getting Voldemort's wand from the rubble."

"Of course," said Snape. "Which brings us back to said wand. We must use the Elder Wand to break it open."

"Maybe sooner than I thought, " Harry added to Snape's surprise.

"Yes? How so? You said you wanted to wait until the spell was translated. We do not even know what ingredients we need for the potion."

"Hermione has come up with a brainstorm." He quickly explained what she was trying to do.

Snape was quiet, moving back and forth near the fireplace as if pacing. When Harry finished explaining he stopped and spoke. "It may work. But if just one word is wrong, it could be disastrous."

"At least she may be able to discover the ingredients we need. Then we can see if it is possible or not."

"Yes, yes," said Snape. "But if we make the potion and do not know the next step it is pointless."

"At least we are trying something!" Harry shot back. "And what have you been doing all day, Severus?"

"Waiting for you, Potter. Standing guard over the things we need!"

Harry just turned away from him and sat on his bed. Snape continued floating back and forth, mumbling something, as if thinking out loud.

"Stop! Please!" Harry said suddenly. "I need to think!"

"What is brewing in your noggin now Potter?"

"I've decided to tell McGonagall and Charlie George what has been going on. Everything."

Snape stopped and a look of horror was on his face, if that were even possible for a ghost. "You can't!" he said in a strangled voice. "They will stop you, they will ruin everything!"

Before Harry could answer a knock came to the door. Harry was glad and opened it quickly. "Hermione?"

She had changed and was now wearing blue jeans and a sweater. "I've had a rest and now I want to look at that spell. Oh, hello, Severus." She walked into the room.

"Miss Granger," he said curtly. "I suppose it was your idea to tell the Headmistress and the Auror office all that has been going on."

"Ah…well, yes, but I said that last week. Harry decided to tell them just a while ago."

"And no doubt you had an influence on his decision."

"Leave her out of it, Snape," Harry said in a low menacing tone, harshly saying that name he hated almost as much as one other.

"I see I have interrupted something," Hermione said. "Maybe I should just take the book and go."

"That book will not leave this room," Snape said sharply, as if he was back in class giving orders. "If you wish to study it you must do so here."

Hermione glared at him and then turned to Harry who shrugged. "We can't take a chance on it going missing again."

"Fine," she said with heat. "I'll just get my things and be right back."

Harry and Snape did not speak while she was gone and when she returned with her books they concentrated on translating the spell. For hours they went back and forth, Hermione often in the middle of the other two's arguing, shaking her head as they sniped at each other like little children. Finally, it was time for supper and they had barely scratched the surface of what they needed to do.

"This will take forever," Harry moaned.

"It will go faster if I have some privacy next time," Hermione shot back.

"I will not let that book or wand out of my sight again," said Snape.

"Then one of you can't be here," she replied. "Sorry, Harry."

"Fine, I'll make myself scarce tomorrow night and you can work on it."

"Good," she said. "Supper?"

"Yes," he replied and off they went after placing the book back where it belonged and giving less than sincere goodbyes to Snape.

"He's going to try to stop me," Harry said with heat as they walked to the Great Hall.

"How can he?" she replied. "He's a ghost."

"He'll find a way, I just know it." They stopped talking as they reached the hall and were among the students. Ginny and the team were back, a bit mud splattered but in high spirits from the practice. Ginny even found a new Seeker, a second year student who was quite shy when Harry was introduced to him at the Gryffindor table.

"Big shoes to fill, mate," teased Seamus to the boy. "Harry won the Quidditch Cup three times for Gryffindor when he was Seeker."

"Did you?" asked the boy in awe. His name was William.

"No, William, just once. Third year. Fifth year I was kicked off the team when they won it and sixth year I was in detention when they won it all. Now your captain, Ginny, she's won it twice."

"Come off it, Harry," she answered. "We wouldn't have won either time without you racking up points in those first games."

They bantered back and forth about old games and all had a good laugh remembering how Oliver Wood had shed tears of joy when he had finally won the cup Harry's third year. After supper, Ginny went off to the baths and said good night to Harry after he nixed a plan she had for him to sneak in and join her somehow. With heavy footsteps he made his way back to his quarters, not looking forward to speaking to Snape again.

"Don't do it," said Snape, almost a plea in his voice, as soon as Harry had lit the lamps.

"I must," he replied as he sat on the sofa and lit the fire.

"Why?"

"I promised Ginny."

"It will ruin everything," Snape said. "All for the love of a girl."

"That's rich coming from you," Harry shot back.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he replied without argument. "But we are so close, Potter!"

"I know…but Stone is out there, trying to do the same thing. And if he succeeds…"

"Still with this nonsense?"

"Ollivander thinks it is possible."

"Ollivander? You told him!"

"Not everything. But he surmised much."

"Of course he did. The man has been around forever and a day and knows much more than he ever let's on."

"Stone was at the Malfoy manor. Ollivander remembers him."

Snape looked at him oddly. "How long was he there? Did he see Voldemort?"

"Ollivander doesn't know. But I wrote to Narcissa Malfoy. Maybe she knows, if she will speak to me."

Snape nodded. "She owes you, for helping Draco get off."

"I think she considers that a debt repaid, not one owed."

"Sorry?"

"She saved my life during the battle. Told him I was dead when I wasn't."

"How noble of her. Of course she only did it to save her own skin, knew you were the only one who could defeat the Dark…Voldemort."

"You're slipping."

"Old habits die hard. Now, about McGonagall and Charlie George?"

"My mind is made up."

"Then you are a fool. They will take it all away from you."

Harry shook his head. "No, they won't. I won't let them."

Snape scoffed. "The great Harry Potter, defying his two superiors. I would like to see that!"

"Good. You can join us in McGonagall's office tomorrow, say around one o'clock."

Snape smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Maybe at least I can make them see sense if you plan to spill your guts."

"Then it is decided. Now I have some preparation to do and then I need to rest, so if you don't mind."

Snape hesitated a second, then just nodded and floated up through the ceiling.

"Git," Harry said, a little too loudly.

"I heard that," came Snape's ghostly voice from the ceiling.

"GOOD!" Harry shouted back. Snape stuck his face down through the ceiling.

"I thought we were done with the insults?"

"And I thought you were leaving me alone. Planning on spending the night up there?"

"To keep an eye on things, yes."

"Fine…just…no moaning or rattling of chains or anything."

"You've seen too many Muggle ghost movies, Potter."

"How would…or right, you're half Muggle."

Snape said nothing so Harry got to work on his preparations, then finally managed to get to bed at a decent hour. He was bone tired and fell asleep instantly, despite knowing Snape was just up there.

Next morning came soon. He barely said a word to Snape and Snape did not even plea with him to change his mind. At breakfast he managed to ask McGonagall if he could see her after one o'clock in her officeand she agreed and did not even ask what it was about. No owl post came for Harry and he wondered if Narcissa Malfoy would even bother replying. Morning classes passed much too fast for Harry's liking. Before long it was lunchtime and then Charlie George was coming through the main doors where Harry greeted him.

"Lovely day," he said. "How was your weekend?'

"Bit busy," said Harry. "How goes the Stone hunt?"

They started walking as they talked. "No luck, I'm afraid," said Charlie George. "We've managed to keep the death of Holton out of the papers for now, but it will break soon I am sure. His family is appalled and they are threatening an inquiry, blaming us for forcing Stone's hand."

"That's not fair," said Harry. "We were trying to find the truth!" The he felt a twinge of guilt, knowing he was also hiding things.

"Yes, but they don't see it that way," replied Charlie George. "Oh, Harry, about Hagrid…"

"You got my letter?"

"Yes…well, it seems it may be possible. He has to make a formal written application and there needs to be a hearing on his case…but...it looks promising."

"That's grand," said Harry. "He'll be so happy."

"Good," said Charlie George, then a puzzled look came over his face. "This is the way to McGonagall's office."

Now the time had come. "Yes…we need to speak to her."

"Concerning?"

"Ah…the truth."

Charlie George looked at him. "From her…or from you?"

Harry gulped and felt his nerves give way under the stare of his teacher. "From me."

Charlie George just nodded. "About time."

Harry was flabbergasted. "Wh-h-hat?"

"Come Harry, who do you think you are dealing with? McGonagall and Dumbledore have known you haven't been laying all your cards on the table since this whole Stone business began. And I've had my suspicions, too. So, off we go."

Harry was in a daze and then just mumbled "bagpipes" and to his surprise the gargoyle moved instantly. Soon they were at the door and with a heavy hand and heart Harry knocked.

"Come in," said the Headmistress and with leaden legs Harry entered the room and sat with Charlie George in front of McGonagall's desk. Dumbledore's portrait was awake and Harry just nodded to him and he winked back, making Harry feel much better.

"Now, what's this all about?" McGonagall asked from her seat behind her desk.

"The truth," Harry said and then he began to speak.


	22. Chapter 22 Lost in Translation

**Professor Potter Chapter 22 Lost in Translation**

Harry was sitting in front of Professor McGonagall in her office, all set to tell her and Charlie George everything that had been going on. As he opened his mouth to speak, to the surprise of everyone but Harry, Snape's ghost floated through a wall. Immediately there was a strong reaction to his presence. The other portraits of former headmasters and mistresses mumbled in disapproval and a few even shouted for him to get out. McGonagall just sighed as if expecting this and Charlie George had such a look of amazement on his face the like of which Harry had never seen before. The only one who remained unruffled was the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Ah, I see I am just in time," said Snape in his silky way.

"Not worried about something going missing again are you?" Harry said to him.

"A chance I must take," replied Snape calmly. Then he turned to Charlie George. "We have not had the pleasure. Severus Snape. And you must be Charlie George."

"Yes," Charlie George said at last, starting to regain his composure. "I was many years ahead of you at Hogwarts."

"I remember," said Snape. "Gryffindor's popular prankster."

"And you were one of Lucius Malfoy's lackeys. And now you are a ghost," said Charlie George in reply. He turned to Harry. "But of course you knew this."

"Yes," said Harry. "As I was about to say…"

"Is that wise, Potter?" said Snape with a hint of menace in his voice.

"Do not interfere, Severus," said McGonagall in warning to Snape.

She was not alone. "Let the boy speak!" shouted the portrait of Professor Dippet and the call was taken up by the others.

Finally the one person who had remained silent up to this point spoke. "It is out of our hands, Severus," said Dumbledore's portrait. "You knew it would come to this eventually. You knew he would want to take them into his confidence. Unlike you and I, Harry is not skilled in hiding the truth or lying to his friends and colleagues."

Now Harry and McGonagall looked at Dumbledore in surprise. "You know what is going on?" Harry asked in shock.

"Some," said Dumbledore. "It was I after all who sent Professor Snape back to the mortal world."

"Silence, Dumbledore!" shouted Professor Black's portrait. "That is forbidden!"

"I was never much for the rules when I was alive, so I see no reason to follow them now that I am dead," answered Dumbledore calmly.

"What's going on?" asked Charlie George, the only one who seemed not to have at least part of the puzzle.

"I sent Severus back here," said Dumbledore and that brought many shouts of disapproval from the portraits until all was quiet and Dumbledore spoke again. "We exist in the afterlife," he said. "All of the dead former headmasters and mistresses. Our energy to remain in these portraits and interact with you comes from the afterlife."

"The afterlife?" McGonagall said in stunned awe.

"Yes, Minerva," replied Dumbledore. "And someday, not too soon I dare hope, you will join us and will understand as I did soon after I died."

Now Harry at last also understood or at least he thought he did. "So…in that white room, after I was dead…that was really you and not just all in my head?"

"Yes, Harry," said Dumbledore. "That was me. And shortly after you left, Severus joined me, now also dead. Of course you were not really dead, so your stay was brief and mostly to provide you with some crucial answers. I wondered why Severus did not pass on like he should have, since unlike you he was really dead, but he had a burning desire to return to take care of unfinished business. While what seemed mere hours in that room passed as we debated what he should do, four months passed in the mortal world. Then you know the rest Harry and it is time to tell them."

"Don't," said Snape's ghost in a weak voice. "They will stop him."

"No, they won't," said Dumbledore. "However much we may disagree with you Severus, we will agree that it must be done, for we owe you that much and Harry also."

Finally McGonagall could stand it no longer. "Will someone please explain what is going on before my hair gets any greyer?"

"Please," added an exasperated Charlie George.

Dumbledore looked to Harry and nodded and a weak gasp of a beginning of a 'don't' came from Snape but he held it back and Harry held a long stare with him before Snape also nodded.

Harry took a deep breath and spoke, looking directly at McGonagall. "Professor Snape came back in hopes of resurrecting my mother so he could apologize to her for causing her death."

There was a stunned moment of silence and then an avalanche of noise from the portraits followed, as McGonagall tried to be heard above the din.

"But...but…how?" she managed to get out, her normal calm composure gone for the moment.

"It's an abomination!" shouted Professor Black's portrait before Harry or Snape could answer McGonagall.

"Let them explain, please!" said Dumbledore with some force and soon the muttering slipped into silence.

"There is a spell," began Harry. "And a potion…and…we need a phoenix feather for the potion…which…can resurrect her."

"Resurrection…?" Charlie George voiced in quiet surprise. "Your…your mother?"

Harry just nodded, not trusting his voice not to break if he spoke.

"So Professor Snape can apologize to her?" asked McGonagall looking at Harry in utter amazement. "And you agreed to help him?"

"Can you imagine why?" Harry asked.

"No need to explain that Harry," said Charlie George with sympathy, now seeming to recover from his surprise. "But…is it possible?"

This last was directed to McGonagall. She took a moment to think and then looked to Dumbledore. "I am uncertain…Albus?"

"The spell and potion instructions exist," began Dumbledore. "And we all know that for such to exist someone thought about it, worked on it, and most likely tried to use it. So, while I have not heard of anyone being resurrected, I am certain it has been tried and perhaps succeeded."

"I have never heard of such a spell," said McGonagall. "Nor of such a potion."

"Neither have I," added Charlie George. "Where do they come from? How did you find them?" The last he directed towards Snape and Harry.

"It matters not," said Snape curtly.

"No," said Harry. "I promised them the truth and I will tell them everything."

Snape looked like he wanted argue but then just gave up. "So be it."

"The spell is in a book, ah, more like a collection of spells, in many languages, most very old. The potion instructions are also there, with the spell."

"A book?" Charlie George said with a suspicious look on his face. "Not the same book Wallace Stone had in the Shrieking Shack?"

"The same," said Harry and now Charlie George and McGonagall shared equally worried looks.

"Stone has the book now?" asked McGonagall with an anxious tone.

"He had the book," Harry said. "A few days ago I managed to get it back from him…and…I also have Voldemort's wand." And that brought more astonished looks and mutterings from the portraits.

"It seems you have been hiding much," McGonagall said to Harry with a stern glare. "Perhaps you had better begin at the beginning and we will try not to interrupt."

And so Harry spoke and for a long time no one said much as he recounted all that had happened to him since the first day of school, about Snape appearing at his quarters, about his mother's strands of hair, about Snape's plan to resurrect her, looking for the wand that wasn't even here, about why Snape truly wanted the wand, the missing book, the suspicions of Winston Stone and Filch, the Key to Hogwarts, the Here and There Room, which Charlie George already knew about and which McGonagall had heard about over the years, and finally to the night where Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had used the room to get back the wand and the book. He had expected McGonagall to be furious about him involving Ginny and Hermione but she kept silence as he continued to speak. In the end he could not tell them everything as much he wanted to. He left out a few details, such as cursing Filch, his family's ties to that book, and the fact that he might need the Elder Wand to break open Voldemort's wand.

Harry looked at them with worry, wondering what punishment he could expect for withholding such vital information and lying to their faces for the last few weeks. After a long few seconds of silence Charlie George spoke, not to admonish him or berate him, or to ask about the key or the wand or the book, but to voice Harry's biggest fear. "Stone is trying to resurrect someone, isn't he?"

"Yes," said Harry while Snape snorted.

"That is uncertain," said the ghost.

"And why would he go through such trouble if he was not planning to do such a thing?" said Dumbledore and in his wise and calm way of speaking his words carried far more weight than anything Harry could have said. Snape had no reply.

"There is only one person he would want to resurrect," said McGonagall said to Dumbledore.

"Yes," replied Dumbledore in a heavy voice.

"Voldemort," she said in a bare whisper and many of the portraits gasped and a few even fled from their frames at the mention of that dreaded name.

"It seems your work is not yet complete in this regard," said Dumbledore to them all, his look lingering on Harry the longest.

"Bloody hell," Charlie George cursed in a low voice. "Sorry. But…Harry you have your mother's hair. What does Stone have of Voldemort's?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "I know his remains were burnt to ash but it doesn't mean he didn't meet Stone before the battle and give him some part of himself."

Again Snape snorted. "As I have stated countless times to you Potter the man believed his Horcruxes would make him invincible."

"That didn't work out so good for him, did it?" said Charlie George

"You knew his mind better than anyone, Severus, even more than I did," said Dumbledore. "Was it not in character for him to have a backup plan for his backup plan?"

After a moment of hesitation Snape nodded. "It would be like him." Harry had made the same argument but Snape seemed more inclined to agree with this notion when it came from Dumbledore.

"Do we know if Voldemort and Stone ever met?" McGonagall asked next.

Harry spoke up. "I've been trying to find out. Ollivander said that Stone was at the Malfoy home the same time that he was a prisoner there but he doesn't know if they ever met. Professor Snape cannot recall them meeting either."

"Not to my knowledge," said Snape.

"So I wrote Narcissa Malfoy a letter and…" Harry started but McGonagall interrupted him.

"I think we need to go one better than a letter. I believe we can take her in for questioning. Mr. George?"

"Yes," said Charlie George with a look of satisfaction on his face. "The Auror Office has such power. But will she tell us the truth?'

"She fears Voldemort more than we do," said Harry. "I was planning to tell her everything if I had to."

"She will tell us," said McGonagall. "We had better bring in Draco Malfoy also. He may have overheard things at his home last year."

"Right you are," said Charlie George. "I guess we had better cancel class today, Harry."

"Ah…sure…so…that's it?"

"Why?" asked McGonagall. "Was there anything else you haven't told us?"

There was, such as the history of the book, but Harry did not feel that was necessary. He also didn't tell them he could break the wand and needed the Elder Wand but they hadn't reached that point yet.

"No," he said. "But…about my mother?"

McGonagall looked at him with a touch of sympathy. "Professor…Harry…I know why you kept this secret. If you want to try this, then try it. I will not stop you. Professor Dumbledore was right. We owe you and Severus that much, to at least have a chance at this. But be prepared for the worse. It may not even work."

"And if it does?" asked Snape, his voice with a hint of hope.

"Then you will have your chance to right a wrong," said Dumbledore. "But the two of you should also consider the implications of it all. You must think what could happen. To succeed may be more painful than to have failed."

Harry wondered what he meant and then his vivid dream from his first night in Snape's quarters came back to him, having his mother disintegrate to ash before his eyes. Could that really happen? But then Dumbledore was speaking to him again.

"I assume you have the book and the wand in a safe place," he said to Harry.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"And the Key to Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked next.

"Ah…its right here," Harry said and he took it out of his pocket. She held out her hand and with some hesitation Harry handed it to her.

"I have seen this before," she said as she examined the key. "With the caretaker before Filch and in Filch's hands also. The Key to Hogwarts. I thought it was just a rumor. And you took this off of Winston Stone?"

"From the house elf who found it in the laundry," Harry said again. "But it was in Winston's pocket."

"Why did Winston Stone have it?" Charlie George asked.

"Not sure," said Harry. "But if it is true Wallace Stone cursed his brother than perhaps Winston Stone did the same to Filch. I think he took the key to help him look for the wand."

"Hard to prove any of that," said Charlie George.

"What shall we do with it?" asked McGonagall as she held out the key for them to see. "Mr. Filch will surely want it back."

"Perhaps Potter should hang onto it a little while longer," suggested Snape. "It has been quite useful."

"That belongs to the school!" shouted an old headmaster's portrait. But McGonagall had already made up her mind. To Harry's surprise and relief she handed it back to him.

"To be returned when all of this is over," she told him.

"Of course," he answered. Harry felt like something was missing, that someone should be yelling or threatening to fire him or something. "Is…is that it then?"

"No. It is time to make decisions," said Dumbledore. "I think we can agree that our priority is to find Wallace Stone and stop him from accomplishing his purpose." And then Harry remembered something.

"There is one more thing," Harry said. "Sorry, slipped my mind. As I said, the potion requires a phoenix feather. Stone has one now. From Ollivander's shop."

"The break in?" Charlie George asked and Harry nodded.

"Then if Stone has the feather," said McGonagall with some worry. "And had the spell book for some time, he could have complete the potion already."

"No," said Snape. "The spell was in Aramaic and we have been struggling to translate it. I am certain Stone is no closer to uncovering its mysteries than we are."

"Then we have time," McGonagall said with a bit of relief. "If it cannot be translated then perhaps all of this effort has been for naught. What have you done to translate it so far?"

"Before my death I was in contact with a wizard in Cairo. But I did not make much progress with him. Now Miss Granger has turned her astute mind to the task," said Snape and Harry almost smiled hearing Snape give a small complement to Hermione.

On hearing that McGonagall seemed a little more worried. "Can she do it?"

"I would not be surprised if she could," said Dumbledore's portrait. "But because Stone may be unable to translate it does not mean we should waste any time in apprehending him. He is a Death Eater and he has killed."

Charlie George stood. "Right. Then I am off to the Ministry to coordinate our effort. I think we should look up any translation firms or anyone who knows this language…ah, what was it again?"

"Aramaic," Harry and Snape said as one and then McGonagall wrote the word on a slip of parchment and gave it to Charlie George.

"Got it," he said. "Also need to get an order to have the Malfoys brought in for questioning. They won't like it but that's too bad."

"I'd like to be there for the questioning," Harry asked.

Charlie George hesitated a bit and McGonagall spoke. "He knows more about this than any of us, Mr. George."

"Right you are, Headmistress," Charlie George answered. "Meet me at the Ministry tomorrow at one, Harry." And after Harry agreed Charlie George left them.

"If there is nothing more I shall return to our…your quarters, Potter," said Snape.

"One moment, Severus," said McGonagall and now she had on her stern face again. "I do not wish to prevent you from finding peace. But you have dragged this young man into your designs by tempting him with the belief that he will see his mother again. Are you sure this is in his best interests?"

Snape stared at her, his face set in ghostly stone. "I cannot deny that I have used him to achieve my goal. But he has had every opportunity to turn back, to stop, to destroy the things I need. I have no power over him. Yet he still continues to pursue this goal."

"Ah, Severus, you do have a power," began Dumbledore. "The power of temptation. What person would deny themselves a chance to see dead loved ones again. As you all know, I fell to such a temptation myself, which led to my early death."

"And what would you suggest I do, Headmaster?" Snape said testily. "After all you were the one who agreed I should return to the mortal world in this form to achieve my goal. You knew I would need the help of a mortal to achieve my goal. Potter was the obvious choice."

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, Severus, I did understand this and reluctantly agreed. But even I make mistakes. I felt that I owed you this one last thing. But now I fear you have given Harry some false hope his mother will return forever."

"That is uncertain," said Snape his ghostly visage impassive and without a hint of whether he was telling the truth or spinning more lies.

"Look," Harry suddenly said, standing up between the portrait and the ghost who had been talking about him as if he wasn't there. "We don't know anything. But if I have even one hour with her, I think it will be worth it. I…I have to take that chance."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "I will say no more on this matter. But you know where I always am if you wish to consult me."

"Yes, sir," said Harry feeling a sudden rush of love and affection for his dead mentor. If only he were still alive…well, that was not to be either.

"Good-day," said Snape's ghost and then he was gone. Harry looked to McGonagall, wanting to say something but hesitating.

"No, Potter, I am not mad," she said, sensing his unasked question. "Quite disappointed you did not come earlier, however."

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted. And you are forbidden to take Miss Weasley off of school grounds in the future no matter if it is life or death. You know the rules in that regard. I am sure her parents would be very upset to have her involved in such matters so soon after they lost another child."

Harry gulped. The last thing he needed was an irate Mrs. Weasley brandishing a wand in his direction. "Won't happen again."

"Good. I think it is best if you spend the afternoon preparing for your future classes. You never know when you will have time in the days to come."

"Certainly," he said and then after goodbyes he left the office. Harry felt as if the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders as he walked down the stairs and made his way to the hallway. To his surprise, Ginny and Hermione were standing there at the bottom of the stairs by the gargoyle waiting for him and both began speaking in a rush.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked right away.

"You aren't fired, are you?" Hermione asked in worry.

"Course he's not!" said Ginny in admonishment, then turned to Harry in worry. "Are you?"

"No, I'm not fired," he said and as they walked through the deserted halls he told them what had happened. Of course, they expressed no surprise at all when he told them Snape showed up. They were a bit worried about him having to mention their role in what happened in Gaudi's apartment, but Harry assured them there would be no punishment. They also agreed it was best not to tell them about Filch being cursed by Harry, about how the book was connected with his family, and that they might have to get the Elder Wand to break Voldemort's wand. As they reached the outside door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom Harry suddenly realized something. "Hey, aren't you two supposed to be in Charms class now?"

"Couldn't go without knowing what happened first," said Ginny.

"And you?" Harry said to Hermione. "You never miss class for anything."

"True," said Hermione. "Well…this was an exception. But…I think…there is still ten minutes left to class, maybe we should go."

"Ah, you're back," said Ginny in a teasing tone. "About time."

"What?" Hermione replied in puzzlement. "I never went anywhere."

"No, but your head did,' said Ginny. "I think it's still in a bedroom in that hotel that used to be a castle. You've been in a daze since yesterday. You didn't raise your hand once in class this morning."

Hermione's cheeks flushed. "I…I," she stammered. "I…just... it was a wonderful time! I'm going to class!"

With that she turned on her heel and was gone while Harry and Ginny had a laugh.

"Oh, she's too easy to tease," said Ginny as they entered the office. "But she has been in a daze. I couldn't believe it when she wanted to skip class with me."

"Not like her at all."

Ginny grinned at him in a mischievous way. "Maybe I'd like to spend a night there, too."

Harry sighed. "Might have to wait. I promised McGonagall you would take no more trips. She even hinted she might tell your parents about what's been going on."

Her eyes widened. "Then I guess it's better if we made no more trips."

"We still have the Room of Requirement."

"True," Ginny said and then she hugged him and they kissed for a long moment. "So, feel better after telling them?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes," he said. "Except for…well, all the problems are still there. But that is over with and I am glad." They sat in Harry's chair with Ginny on his lap.

"I can't believe McGonagall didn't tear your head off," Ginny commented.

"Dumbledore was on my side," he answered.

"Too bad we can't resurrect him," Ginny mused half in jest and then Harry was just shaking his head.

"Don't even tempt me," he said, suddenly feeling like he wanted to do that very thing.

"I know," she replied. "So many others…."

Her voice trailed off and then she was staring off into space. Her eyes began to glisten and then she was crying and in his arms. They held each other and Ginny sobbed into his chest.

"I miss him so much!" she gasped after a few moments.

"I know," he said, soothingly rubbing her back with his hand, suddenly wanting to make her happy any way he could. "Maybe…we can…if it works…"

But she shook her head. "No…it's not right. I know…for you and Snape…this thing must be done. But Harry…if it works and we do it for others…the whole world will be upside down. No one could die. And that's…that's unnatural."

Then the bell rang for next class. Ginny wiped her eyes and stood and he hugged her again and looked at her. "Are you all right? You can stay here, skiv off next class. I promise I won't tell on you."

She grinned a bit. "No worries. Herbology. Neville is always good for a laugh with his plants. Professor Sprout has actually got him assisting her more all the time."

"Good for him," Harry replied. "See you at dinner, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ginny said and after one last kiss she was gone.

After she left Harry sat down and felt a sudden chill. There it was again. What if it worked? Why couldn't they resurrect anyone if the conditions were right? That kept popping up. But Harry had a feeling that what Ginny said was true. More problems than it was worth. He determined then and there to destroy that piece of parchment with the spell and potion ingredients on it whether it worked or not.

He spent the rest of Monday afternoon in his office, preparing for lessons. It was boring, but it kept his mind off of other things. He needed to find a few magical creatures for some lessons and he wanted a boggart for the third year class. He also felt that the non-verbal spell casting with the sixth years wasn't going so well since he was not an expert on it himself. Maybe he should ask Hermione to come give him a hand.

After a few hours his mind drifted to the problems at hand and he decided to take a walk to mull things over. He wandered down to Hagrid's hut hoping to have a chat but he was teaching a group of students, showing them Buckbeak and explaining about hippogriffs. Harry stood back and watched as one student took off in flight and then Buckbeak came back with her and she was cheered by her classmates. Harry felt a sudden sense of nostalgia, missing the days when all he had to do was take lessons and write papers. He never thought he would miss it all but it offered structure in his life, even with the fear that Voldemort was out there waiting for his chance to kill Harry. But now that fear was back and he felt helpless knowing Wallace Stone was out there trying to bring back his dead master to rule the wizarding world again. He felt like he should be doing something, out there searching with the Aurors…but he wasn't an Auror, not yet, and despite all he had done, his inexperience had almost gotten him and Hermione killed.

Dinner time came and Harry met Ginny again afterwards and they spent a long time just walking the corridors, talking about things, finally drifting back to the Gryffindor common room so Ginny could do some homework. Back in his quarters Snape and Hermione were busy at translating the spell, so he just said hello and left again after brushing his teeth. He spent the next few hours in the library, looking up anything he could on resurrection, causing the librarian Madam Pince to look at him oddly when he asked her for any books on the subject.

"An obscure branch of magic," she said as she peered at him in a nasty way. "And one associated with the Dark Arts. What are you up to?"

Harry felt slightly guilty at first and then remembered he was a professor. "Research," he replied in a firm tone. "For my classes. I am a professor after all, teaching students how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts."

He emphasized the word 'professor' and she just nodded and walked into the restricted section and pointed out three books to him. "Not to leave the library…professor."

Harry looked through the three books and found very little on the subject. It was mentioned only with regard to several wizards who had attempted it centuries ago, getting a reputation for nuttiness in the process, and not succeeding at all. He had hoped the spell book or the Peverell brothers would be mentioned but they weren't.

When he returned to his quarters at nine Hermione was gone and Snape informed him that some progress had been made. They could now convert some of the Aramaic symbols to Hebrew and then from there they could translate to Greek or Latin and then English. Harry was so tired he merely told him that was good and prepare for bed.

The next morning classes went off well and by one o'clock Harry was at the Ministry of Magic and headed to the Auror Office. As he was coming through the doors Charlie George was coming out.

"Ah, Harry, just in time. Minister wants a word with you."

"With me?" Harry said, a bit flabbergasted. "What for?"

"Had a word with him yesterday about all this Stone business."

"Oh," said Harry as they started walking towards Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. "I suppose you had no choice."

"Frankly, I had to Harry, seeing as what you suspect has a bearing on all of us. And I needed his signature on the order to haul in the Malfoys for questioning. Apparently they have retained Hatcher as their permanent legal counsel and he refused to let them come without Kingsley himself signing the order. They should be here in about half an hour."

"Hatcher," Harry muttered in disgust. "Lovely."

They entered the Minister of Magic's office after ten minutes and a short elevator ride. Harry had never been here before and expected something grand with lots of assistants running about. He probably would have seen such a scene in Fudge's day but Kingsley wanted the minimum of fuse and had only two assistants, one wizard and one witch who sat outside of his office, answering memos, sending memos off, and occasionally dealing with visitors. All seemed calm to Harry as they entered the outer office.

"Charlie George and Harry Potter to see the Minister," said Charlie George to the wizard at the desk on the left. "We have an appointment."

The wizard waved his wand and a parchment appeared out of thin air. He glanced at it and then nodded. "You may go in," he said and then with another wave of his wand the parchment disappeared.

Soon they were inside the Minister of Magic's office. Kingsley was alone behind his desk and he greeted them in his deep baritone. "Come in and have a seat."

They sat down and Kingsley got straight to the point. "Charlie has told me all about this Stone business, Harry. What do you think his next move will be?"

Harry was a bit surprised, expecting a scolding, not to have the Minister ask for his advice. "Ah…he needs to translate the spell. He can't do anything without doing that."

"Right," said Kingsley. "We are on top of that now, trying to get in contact with anyone with such skills. Right, Charlie?"

"Yes, sir. We are collecting a list of known wizards in Britain who have such skills. Have my people out at Gringotts since the goblins deal with foreign lands a lot and also the various liaison offices here in the Ministry are submitting lists of people they know with various language skills."

"Good," said the Minister. "Now, Harry. The trouble is no one knows where Stone might be hiding. Any ideas?"

"He could be disguised as anyone if he still has his stock of Polyjuice potion," Harry said. "So he could be anywhere. He has no friends left after what happened with Holton and Gaudi and his family have pretty much disowned him"

"We have people watching his parent's house just in case," said Kingsley. "No sign of him yet, anywhere. Charlie also tells me you spoke to Ollivander about the incident at his shop."

"He told me a phoenix feather was stolen, the only one he had left."

"Why did he tell you?" Kingsley asked. "I mean, he refused any help from the Ministry and would not tell us what had happened."

"Not sure." Harry answered. "But I have been consulting with him about wands for the last few weeks. And he knew I was looking for Voldemort's wand."

"Which you now have," Kingsley stated calmly.

"Yes," said Harry, feeling a little uncomfortable about where this line of questioning was going.

"If you only need the phoenix feather inside it," Kingsley continued. "Perhaps it is best if it was broken as soon as possible."

"Sound advice," added Charlie George.

"I'll do it tonight," Harry answered, once again having to lie, just a bit.

"Good," said Kingsley. "Now, I am sure the Malfoy's and Hatcher are waiting for us."

"Us?" said Charlie George, a touch surprised.

"Yes, I think I will put in an appearance," said Kingsley. "Just to make sure Narcissa Malfoy knows how serious this matter is."

He stood and they walked out of his office and headed toward another room. His witch assistant was standing outside. "Your guests are waiting, sir."

"Excellent, Francesca," said Kingsley to the witch. "Thank you."

They entered the room and it had a long table with many chairs around it. On the far side sat Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, dressed well in black as usual, and Hatcher in his green and silver robes, with Narcissa in the middle and Hatcher to her left.

"Ah..Minister..," said Hatcher, a little surprised to see Kingsley there. "What an unexpected but pleasant surprise."

"Good-day Mr. Hatcher," said Kingsley and he turned to the Malfoys. "I trust you are well, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco."

"That remains to be seen," said Narcissa. "I am not used to being summoned like a common criminal. I tried to get an audience with you the other day, Minister, and you refused to see me. What has changed in the meantime?"

"Am I right to guess that you wanted to speak to me about your husband's case?"

"What else?" she asked as if it were so obvious.

"Such matters are out of my hands. But this meeting is necessary," said Kingsley as he sat and Charlie George and Harry sat on either side of him across from the others. "This is Charlie George of the Auror Office."

"Hello, Narcissa," Charlie George said in a familiar way.

"Charles," she replied, a little snobbishly. "It has been many years."

Harry looked with a bit of a shock to his teacher.

"Attended Hogwarts at the same time," said Charlie George to his unasked question. "And of course you know Harry Potter."

"What's he doing here?" snapped Draco, who had been glaring at Harry the whole time, ignoring the exchange between his mother and Charlie George.

"Good to see you, too," spat Harry.

"Harry has vital information that concerns us all," said Kingsley. "We are all in grave danger and need to ask about the events that took place at your home last year when Voldemort was your guest."

"Not a guest by choice," said Narcissa in disgust.

"Just a moment, Narcissa," said Hatcher. "Let them explain what this is about before we answer any questions."

"Harry," said Kingsley and Harry took a breath and spoke.

"We think someone is trying to bring Voldemort back to life."

The words hung in the air and the effect on the other three was clear to see. Draco's face became paler if that were possible, and he involuntarily clutched his left arm where Harry knew the Death Eater mark was burned, fading, but still there. His mother gave a gasp and pressed both hands to her chest and Hatcher stared at them in astonishment.

"Impossible," said Hatcher. "He is dead and gone."

"So we thought," said Charlie George. "But someone is trying to resurrect him and he has the means to do so."

"How?" shouted Draco in shock. "You burnt his body!"

"How is not important for the moment," said Kingsley. "We need to know if Wallace Stone was ever at your home."

"Stone? He's a wanted Death Eater," said Draco. "Was sighted near Hogsmeade, wasn't he? I saw him…"

"Hold on a minute, Draco," his mother interrupted. "Why is this important?"

"It is, believe me," Harry answered, his eyes boring into hers, mad she interrupted her son before he could say what he knew about Stone.

"How important?" she asked and then turned to Hatcher before anyone could answer. "I think the time is now."

Hatcher nodded and Harry swore he could almost hear the gold jingle in his pockets. "We request a review of Lucius Malfoy's case before we answer any more questions."

"Denied," said Kingsley and he stood without another word. "Let's go."

Harry almost smiled because Kingsley's action produced what Harry was sure was the desired result.

"Wait!" shouted Narcissa. "I am sure if our information is valuable, you would consider a reduction in my husband's sentence. That is only fair!"

"I cannot change the verdict of the courts. As I said earlier, such matters are out of my hands, as Mr. Hatcher well knows," said Kingsley.

"But you could persuade them," said Hatcher. "That has been done before."

"A service that is no longer offered by my office. No matter how much is offered in return."

"Then if he cannot be free than at least get rid of the Dementors!" Draco shouted. "Promise us that and I will tell you everything!"

Kingsley slowly sat down again. "That we can consider. At the very least he can be made a trustee."

"A…what's that?" Draco asked.

"They bring supplies to Azkaban each day," Harry told him. "He won't have to live there. He can live on the mainland."

Draco turned to his mother and both seemed desperate. "It is the best we can hope for," she said. Then she turned to Kingsley. "Do I have your word?"

"Yes," he said.

"I want it in writing," said Hatcher.

Kingsley shook his head and looked at Narcissa. "No. You have to trust me as I trust you Narcissa. What happened between Stone and Voldemort?"

She looked to Draco, nodded, and he spoke. "It was during the Christmas holidays. Stone was there, just another Death Eater coming and going."

"Treated my home like it was their clubhouse," snarled Narcissa. "Scum."

"What happened?" Kingsley asked again, his question directed to Draco.

"I saw the Dark Lord and Stone talking," said Draco. Harry sat forward, wanting to hear about this for a long time. "In the study one night. The door was open and I was walking by, but I did not hear the conversation and no one ever lingered too close to him if they could help it." His body seemed to shudder at the memory of such encounters, some of which Harry knew only too well from his connection to Voldemort.

"Was that the only time they talked?" Kingsley asked.

"As far as I know," said Draco.

"No," said Narcissa. "One time the Dark Lord summoned Stone."

"Summoned him? How so?" Charlie George asked.

"It was soon after one of his absences," she began. "He suddenly appeared at the house one night, about a week before…before you were there." She looked to Harry as she said this. "He asked Bella if Stone was about and then sent someone to find him. Stone came about an hour later and the Dark Lord and he went off to talk. About what, I don't know."

"Why would he talk to Stone? He was just a lowly Death Eater, wasn't he?" asked Kingsley.

"No one knows what went on in the Dark Lord's mind," said Narcissa and none could disagree with that statement.

"Did Voldemort ever seem different while at your home?" Harry asked, his question directed to Draco.

Malfoy gave Harry a silent look of hate and then spoke, his words seemingly forced out to answer a question from someone he loathed. "Different? How?"

"Physically, like did he have a cut or missing fingernails or hair…well, he had no hair."

"No," said Narcissa Malfoy. "Not that we noticed. Why is that important?"

"To resurrect him Stone needs a part of his body," Harry told them.

"Then it can't be done!' said Draco in triumph. "He was burnt to nothing!"

"We don't know that for sure," said Kingsley. "At least two times they spoke in secret together."

"We never saw him with an injury of any kind," said Narcissa.

"How did he act while there?" Harry asked her.

"Like it was his home and we were the guests," she said in disgust. "From such low beginnings to taking the head seat at our table. I actually think he enjoyed lording over those who were his social superiors. It was only fear that kept most of us at his side, I assure you."

"Right," said Harry as if he didn't believe a word of it. "What I meant was what were his habits?"

"He slept rarely and always alone in a room in a far off mostly unused section of the manor," she said. "And he ate sparingly, mostly raw uncooked food, vegetables and fruit. Milk also, bread too, occasionally boiled eggs. Never touched any wine or mead, no alcohol of any kind. He spent some time in the library looking though Lucius' books."

"The snake," said Draco Malfoy in a low voice. "That…creature…never left his side." He seemed to shudder again.

"Yes," his mother answered and she also seemed to recall some horror or another and shuddered. "But the house was mostly used by the other scum. He was not there all the time so that is all I can tell you."

Kingsley nodded. "Then we have nothing more to discuss. Thank you for coming in."

"And Lucius?" she asked him, almost like a plea.

Kingsley turned to Charlie George. "Send an owl to Azkaban with orders to make Lucius Malfoy a trustee."

"Thank you," Draco managed to say as his mother let out a sob and he hugged her.

Harry didn't even say goodbye, just left the room with Kingsley and Charlie George. "Didn't learn much," said Harry as they walked through the corridors, many people eyeing them and giving the Minister and his two companions a wide berth.

"At least we know he was there and they had spoken," said Kingsley. "I have much to do, so I trust you two to take care of this matter and to keep me apprised of any developments. And don't forget about Malfoy."

"Hope he likes flying a broom in all kinds of weather," Charlie George quipped.

"He will," said Kingsley, "Even if it kills him. Tell the guards out there to make sure he stays a good boy or back he goes for the rest of his sentence."

"You can count on that," said Charlie George and then Kingsley said goodbye.

"So…back to Hogwarts?" Charlie George asked Harry.

"I guess…say, Charlie…you're not… well, upset about what I did, are you?"

He smiled. "Not really. Just you have to learn to trust people, Harry. Thought we'd think you were mad, yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, suddenly feeling like he had been silly for thinking like that.

"No worries, mate," Charlie George said as he slapped him jovially on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow if I have time to come to Hogwarts, okay? Meantime, keep up with your reading in your training books. And, one more thing. When you are ready to try this plan of Snape's, I'd like to be there. Just in case, you understand."

"I'll make sure of it," Harry answered and then they said their goodbyes and soon he was back in Hogsmeade. He had some free time and went to off to see Ron in the shop. While Joanna minded the counter Harry and Ron went into the back office and he told him what he had done, confessing all to Charlie George and McGonagall and about the meeting with the Malfoys.

"Seems like things are coming to a head," Ron said after Harry had finished. "Hermione having any luck with the potion and spell?"

"A bit," Harry replied. "Told me she dragged you off to the British Library in London."

"Yeah," said Ron. "I was dead tired but when she gets a fire under her nothing can stop her."

"Too true," Harry replied. "What did you do to Hermione anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked in a suspicious way. "She's all right, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but she's been walking around in a daze since Saturday night."

"Oh," Ron said and he flushed a bit. "Just…that place…something about it. I'm broke again but it sure was worth the price. We couldn't keep our hands off each other…all night. We did things…"

"Stop!" Harry almost shouted. "I get the picture, so I don't need the details." The last thing he wanted to hear about was his two best friends' sex life.

But Ron was still talking about Saturday night. "There's one other thing that might explain it, though. I...well I sort of told her…kind of…in a roundabout way I guess…that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"You didn't," Harry said in a hushed tone of awe.

Ron grinned bashfully. "Yeah, I did. So…she said the same and…well, I guess that explains it."

Now it was Harry's turn to look at his friend in suspicion. "You didn't ask her…nah, you're not that crazy."

"What? To get married? Don't be daft!"

"Good," said Harry. "I mean…if that happened Ginny might get the same idea and I'm not ready for that yet!"

"Me, neither," Ron added. "Getting the willies just thinking of marriage."

"Then you best not tell Hermione things like that unless you're sure."

"I'm sure," said Ron and then he got a kind of faraway look on his face. "I…just…she drives me crazy…in a good way, I mean."

"And to think you used to hate her."

"Yeah," he said and then it seemed llike he had said something wrong. "No! Not really…I mean, sure, she was bossy and a know-it-all so what do you expect."

"And has that changed?" Harry asked with a hint of mirth.

Ron laughed. "No, not much. Still…anyways, what's next? I mean with Stone and all that."

"We wait," said Harry with a heavy sigh. "Frustrating as it is, it is impossible to know where he is and what he is doing now."

"Yeah," said Ron. "I guess he needs to tip his hand again."

They talked a bit more and then Harry said goodbye. After dinner and some time spent with Ginny, mostly talking about his day and her studies, and what was going to happen next, he made his way back to his quarters. As expected, Snape and Hermione were there. But they weren't looking at the spell book and they weren't doing any translating work. In fact, they both looked quite dejected.

"What's the matter?" Harry immediately asked without even so much as a hello.

Hermione was staring off into space while sitting by the desk as Snape floated nearby.

"We've managed to translate all of the potion ingredients," said Snape.

"That's wonderful!' said Harry with enthusiasm but his voice died out as he saw Hermione shake her head.

"No…it's not, Harry, at least not for you and Severus."

Harry felt a cold chill go up his spine and he shuddered. "What…what's going on?"

Hermione handed him a piece of parchment with a list of words. At the top was the phrase "phoenix feather" and then there was a long list of ingredients and even the amounts to be used. Something was awfully familiar about the list.

"This…is it?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes," said Snape. "It seems we have uncovered the original spell with one refinement."

"It can't be," said Harry. in disbelief.

"You know it is!" said Hermione in an exasperated tone. "You helped me make it in second year. They are most definitely the ingredients for Polyjuice potion."

"Not exactly," said Snape. "There is the phoenix feather."

As the shock of the discovery set in, Harry wondered if all had been for nothing. And then he wondered what do you get when you mix a phoenix feather with Polyjuice potion?

"Let's make it," he said right away.

"It takes a month!' said Hermione.

"Then Slughorn must have some."

"I should think it should be fresh," said Snape. "We have only one feather after all."

"But…we don't know what spell to cast once it is complete," said Hermione. "And we still need to break the wand. We are not ready yet!"

"I think we are missing a much larger issue," said Snape. "Polyjuice potion is meant to be drunk so a person can change into someone else for a short time. But what will happen if someone drinks this potion with the phoenix feather added and the body part of a dead person, not a living person?"

Harry suddenly knew. "The person will change into the dead person."

Hermione gave a gasp. "No…it can't be!"

"I think Potter may be right," said Snape. "But will it last an hour or will it be permanent?"

Harry gulped as the implications of this set in. "You mean…someone may have to transform permanently in order for my mother to come back?"

"Wait!" said Hermione, standing suddenly. "We don't know anything. This is all speculation!"

"One thing we do know," said Snape. "Wallace Stone already has Polyjuice potion and a feather."

"And he has met Voldemort in the past," Harry added. He quickly told them of his meeting with the Malfoys.

"This all bodes ill for us," said Snape after Harry finished. "I am finally inclined to agree with you Potter. If Wallace Stone knows what that spell is, he may have already completed and drunk the potion. It may already be too late. He may already be Voldemort as we speak."


	23. Chapter 23 Missions and Memories

**Professor Potter Chapter 23 Missions and Memories**

As soon as Snape's ghost said Wallace Stone might have already changed himself into Voldemort, Harry's hand automatically went to his scar. Hermione gasped and for a second even Snape seemed to go slightly paler, but then Harry took his hand away.

"Nothing," he said and felt a sense of relief flood through him and he could tell Hermione felt the same.

"That doesn't mean it hasn't happened already," said Snape, tossing cold water on their dim glimmer of hope. "In the past, when did your scar hurt most?"

"Er…mostly when he was angry or feeling particularly…happy," Harry replied, and felt strange using the word 'happy' in describing his deadliest enemy. "Times when he had lost control for just a bit."

"And that didn't happen often," said Snape with certainty. "So I would not put too much store by your scar warning if he is back."

"Wait!" said Hermione suddenly. "Harry, your connection to Voldemort, the thing that made your scar hurt and see what he was seeing, it was only because of that bit of his soul that was inside of you. That's what Dumbledore said, right?"

"Yeah," said Harry, suddenly deflating. "Now that part of his soul is dead, maybe there is no more connection to him at all even if he is alive again."

Snape's ghost nodded. "Then if that is correct, and it does seem most likely, we have no way of knowing if Voldemort is back or not."

"What should we do?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence. She looked to Harry first and he was just as lost as she was so they both looked to Snape.

"There is nothing we can do about Stone that the Auror Office and the Ministry are not already doing," he said.

"What…what would Voldemort do first, if he really was back?" Hermione asked, and as she did so she looked nervously at Harry.

"He would not announce himself to the world," Snape said. "He would go into hiding, build his strength again, and strike when he is ready."

But Harry wasn't looking at Snape and barely heard him. Hermione kept looking at him, her face full of fear. "He'd come after me," said Harry at last. "That's what you are thinking, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she barely whispered.

"Highly unlikely," said Snape in a dismissive way.

"To kill me would strike fear into everyone," Harry said to him. "If he finds out that my connection to him was the only thing that kept me alive last time and if he knows that connection is broken, then he can kill me with ease."

"You are getting ahead of yourself as usual Potter," said Snape. "It is not certain that Stone has reached this stage yet. Look at this from a more logical point of view. What does Stone need to do?"

Hermione sensed right away what he was driving at and grasped at it. "He's got the spell and potion ingredients, he's got the phoenix feather, and he's got Polyjuice potion…but…oh! BUT…unless he has a found a translator, which I doubt, he doesn't know that the potion formula makes Polyjuice potion!"

"Right!" Harry said, feeling better now that he had begun to think this through. "He hasn't put the clues together…how could he?"

"Only if he knew how to translate the potion ingredients," said Snape. "So I think we are safe for now. Seeing all the trouble we've had and if it wasn't for Miss Granger's…insight…we would be no where closer to the truth than Stone."

"I just used logical reasoning," said Hermione, trying to downplay her accomplishment, but Harry could tell she was feeling pleased with herself and for good reason. Then she looked at Snape oddly. "Did you just compliment me? Harry, did you hear that?"

"I did," Harry said with a grin. "Severus, I think your gentle side is finally coming through now that you are a ghost."

"Hardly," Snape said with an edge to his tone.

"At least we are ahead of Stone for now," said Hermione with a bit of a smug look on her face.

"Don't congratulate yourselves yet," Snape replied a bit testily. "There is still much to do."

The smug look was washed away from Hermione's face. She sighed as she look at the spell book again, open to the page where the resurrection potion and spell were. "True enough. There is still this passage that you said is a spell. We need to translate it, which shouldn't be too much trouble now. But then…I don't know."

"Can you pronounce it?" asked Harry.

"I know what the symbols mean and have an approximation of the pronunciation," said Hermione. "But…I've never heard it so…"

"That is not good enough," Snape stated. "One wrong syllable and it will ruin everything."

"Then we still need someone who can speak Aramaic," Harry said glumly. "How are we going to do that?" he felt weary and sat on his sofa felling dejected again.

"Put that aside for the moment," said Snape. "Let us not forget that if we are successful in creating the potion and casting the correct spell over it, someone must then drink this potion."

"And we don't know what will happen if someone drinks it," Hermione said, a little bit dejected. "Maybe we should stop now."

Both Harry and Snape looked at each other at these words and then Hermione spoke up. "Sorry," she said. "It's just…too risky."

Harry knew she was right and he suddenly decided, and knew he had to say something now before it was too late.

He looked right at Snape's ghost. "Severus…if this means someone must drink this potion and change into my mother…whether for a short time or permanently…then I won't do it. I won't help you finish it, no matter if you haunt me to my dying day and beyond."

Snape was silent for a moment and Harry thought for a moment he would be angry but then Snape surprised the both of them. "Agreed," he said, his voice so quiet and hollow sounding he was almost inaudible.

Harry was taken aback for a moment. "It means you won't be able to finish what you came here for."

"Yes," Snape said, louder and with a touch of sadness in his voice. "We cannot ask someone to possibly sacrifice themselves for our selfish ends. If it comes to that, we will stop, and I will endure my burden for eternity."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, and he saw a troubled look on her face, and also sympathy and he thought she was going to reach out and try to comfort the ghost of their dead potions master. For the first time Harry was aware of how much his mother had meant to Snape. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Not to worry," the ghost of Severus Snape replied. "I knew there was a slim chance this would work."

"It's still not certain," said Hermione, seeming to try to cheer him up. "But this is Polyjuice potion, so people have been using it for centuries. Maybe someone knows about what happens when you use it with a phoenix feather or a bit of someone who is dead."

"I was your potions master," said Snape. "And I have never heard of anyone creating Polyjuice potion formula with a phoenix feather in it or the remains of a dead person."

But Hermione kept on thinking out loud. "Maybe Dumbledore…or McGonagall…Slughorn, he's a potions expert, he taught you, maybe…"

"No," said Snape with some of his old force coming back. "We should keep this knowledge to ourselves."

"Harry said McGonagall and Charlie George wanted updates on what we are doing."

"Even Kingsley," Harry added.

"Him, too?" Hermione said, more of a statement than a question. She held up the list of translated ingredients. "Then…I mean, this is progress. Shall we tell them?"

"No," said Snape again, his tone firmer. "Such information must be kept amongst us three."

"And Ginny," Harry said immediately.

"And Ron," Hermione added and Snape just sighed.

"Oh, yes," Snape sneered, back to his old self. "We mustn't forget the Weasleys. Why I'd hate to see your love lives fall apart over a simple matter as keeping a secret from them."

"We trust them," Harry shot back, getting angry, wondering why he had felt any sympathy for Snape at all. "With our lives. It's more than I can say for you when you were alive…or dead."

Snape snorted but ignored the insult. "Oh yes, trust them, by all means. But what if Wallace Stone decides to take a short cut to reach his goal? What if somehow he hears about our success and he decides to grab one of your little friends or even you two to squeeze the truth out of you. The man is not above cursing his parents and brother and killing one of his only friends."

Hermione had gone slightly pale. "That won't happen." But she didn't sound convinced.

"No one knows the future, Miss Granger," Snape stated calmly. "Tell them if you must, but heed my warning."

"Harry, what do you think we should do?" she asked, looking to him for guidance.

Harry nodded. "He's right…if Stone finds out that all this list of ingredients makes is Polyjuice potion, he will gain an advantage. We must keep it to ourselves…for now."

"More lies," she muttered.

"For the good," said Snape. "Now…I think that is enough for one day. If there is nothing else, I bid you good night." And without waiting for an answer he shot up to the ceiling, where Harry knew he was watching the room as an extra security precaution.

"Oh, he's wrong!" said Hermione in frustration as soon as Snape disappeared. "We've got to tell them!"

"He's just up there," said Harry, pointing got the ceiling.

"What?"

"I'm still within earshot, Miss Granger," said Snape, sticking his face out of the ceiling and Hermione gave a start. "And I am not wrong. But do as you wish…to you and the others peril I might add."

"I…I…will!" she said with an attempt at determination but there was a quaver in her voice. Snape said nothing but just withdrew his face into the ceiling again.

"Come on," said Harry to Hermione. "I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Oh….that ghost!" Hermione almost screamed in frustration as they walked away from Harry's quarters. "You don't really think he's right, do you?"

"Yes," Harry said. "You've seen Stone in action. You know what he is capable of. Voldemort didn't make people part of his little club because they were all nice and fluffy."

"I know," she answered. "Just…I don't like lying…especially not to Ron."

"I think we have to this time," he answered.

"I suppose," she reluctantly agreed.

They were silent for a few moments and Harry thought it would be best to get their minds off of this most recent shock. He looked at her and forced a grin and a bit of cheer into his voice. "Did Ron really say he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you?"

She flushed. "What? He…he told you that?"

"Sure, he's my best mate, he told me everything about your birthday."

"Everything!" she said with shock and a look of horror on her face.

Harry was puzzled by her reaction and then realized what she was getting at. "What?…Oh… no…NO! Not that…of course we don't talk about that!" This wasn't quite true since Ron had let slip a few details, but no way was he going to tell her that.

"Oh," Hermione said with a hint of relief. "Not that we did anything wrong, just...I mean…forget it." Now she was quite pink in the cheeks and was also smiling a bit. "Yes…he did say that. And so did I."

"Getting quite serious I see."

"Yes, we are."

"Interesting," Harry said with a hint of mirth.

"Ah…why interesting?"

"Oh, I just remember two people, one ginger haired and gangly, the other bushy haired and a bit buck-toothed, going at each other like cats and dogs for about seven years."

She laughed a bit. "Yes, that was us, wasn't it? But things change. I also seem to recall Ginny could never speak in front of you and you barely knew she existed."

"Of course I knew she existed," Harry shot back. "Just…other things were on my mind."

"Including other girls," Hermione said. "One named Cho Chang as I recall."

"All in the past," he said quickly. "You know, Ginny told me what you did for her…for us…telling her to relax and see other guys, that maybe I would notice her if she was more herself."

"Seems like I was right," Hermione replied with satisfaction. Then she sighed. "I only wish you had also smacked some sense into her brother."

"Yeah," Harry answered. "That would have taken a very big smack."

They both had a good laugh over that, their laughter echoing in the deserted corridors, no one about with it now past student curfew. They were near the Great Hall now and then Hermione let out another big sigh.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked right away, but already suspecting the answer.

"Polyjuice potion," she said, suddenly getting back to the real issues at hand. "That's all it was, this whole time…all of that effort, the trouble we've been through, just to find this out. It seems like some kind of joke. Maybe Voldemort even knew what it was before he gave the book to Snape."

"He doesn't strike me as someone who plays elaborate jokes," said Harry and then gave a small start as he found he had referred to Voldemort in the present tense. "Besides," he continued. "This makes it easier. We know how to make Polyjuice potion so we know we won't make a mistake."

"That's true," she said. Then she stopped. They were near the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. "But what if what we fear is true?"

Harry had stopped and was now looking at her and in the dim hallway torchlight could see her face filled with anxiety. "I already said I wouldn't do it. Besides, who would be foolish enough to drink the potion knowing they could possibly be changed forever."

"We don't know if that will happen," she replied.

"And there is only one way to find out."

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Harry…I think we've reached an impasse."

"What do you mean?"

"There is only one way to know the effects of the potion - by drinking it. And you said you wouldn't allow that unless we knew the effects first so…it's a conundrum."

What she had said sunk in and Harry realized she was right. "We need more information. We need to know more about that book and where that spell came from and who made and if they ever used it successfully."

"That's almost impossible to know. I'm sorry but, your parents, grandparents…all of your relatives who were magical, they are all gone."

Harry nodded. "Right. But…remember you told me about the Hogwarts Scrolls. Maybe there is some information there, someone else connected to the Peverells. I mean, how did that book end up with my father? Someone passed if from generation to generation."

"Then we have to ask permission from McGonagall to look at the scrolls."

"I never told her about the book's connection to my family."

"Oh….then that's a problem."

"Yeah…maybe I could…I mean I've got the Key to Hogwarts…"

"No!" she said right away before he could finish his thought. "She won't let that go unpunished."

"Maybe you're right," he said a bit dejected. Then Harry remembered something else about the book. "Hermione…how much of the book have you looked at?"

She shrugged. "Not much, mostly that spell. I know what you're thinking. But I haven't seen anything that pointed out how the Deathly Hallows were made."

"Oh," he said, sounding a little disappointed.

"It could still be there," she said and then stifled a yawn. "But…that's for another day. Good night."

"Good night," he said. "Sweet dreams."

"Not likely," she said a bit sadly. "I'm worried about you."

He knew what she meant. "Look, Snape said he would go into hiding first. He'd be mad to come here looking for me."

"He came here before."

Harry had no answer to this. "Just…try to put it out of your mind. Things will work out." But he didn't sound convinced of that himself.

She just tried to force a grin, failed, and went to go up the stairs, then stopped and turned back to him. "But, if he does come back, whether in Stone's body or otherwise…we need a plan. What do we do?"

"Same as last time," Harry said with certainty now. "We kill him. Good-night."

"Good-night, Harry," Hermione said, nothing more to add to Harry's simple statement, and then with that Harry turned and walked back to his quarters and in no time was asleep, his dreams untroubled for a change, now that he knew what that potion was and what he had to do. Knowing what a danger was in some odd way made facing it easier.

The next day was Wednesday so Harry could sleep in a bit since his seventh years' class didn't start until 10 AM. He was getting used to teaching now but he still wasn't used to having a ghost as a roommate. As Harry just stepped out of the shower Snape appeared in the bathroom.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed as he grabbed a towel. "Some privacy please!"

"Don't be a child," Snape said with a roll of his ghostly eyes. "Dumbledore wants to see you later today."

Nothing could have surprised Harry more. "What?"

"The headmaster's portrait wishes to speak to you," Snape replied. "The message was just passed to me by the Bloody Baron. Anytime today will do. He said he isn't going anywhere and has no plans."

"Dumbledore…his portrait said that?"

"So the Baron says."

"Did he say why?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

"Oh," Harry answered. "Right. Thanks. So…please get out of my loo."

Without another word Snape drifted away. As Harry finished in the bathroom and got dressed he wondered what Dumbledore wanted to see him about. In the past it always had to do with Voldemort and Harry had a feeling now it also had something to do with his old enemy.

But he had no time for such thoughts as he made his way through the mostly empty corridors to breakfast. Most students had class at 9 AM except for the seventh years so as it was now past 9 AM the Great Hall was also mostly empty. He saw Ginny and Hermione at the Gryffindor table with Dean, Neville, Seamus and the other few seventh years and also the rest of his class at their different house tables. Luna was by herself at the Ravenclaw table.

"Good morning, Harry," she said in her dreaming way after he had said hello to the Gryffindors and was making his way to the head table.

"Hello, Luna," he answered. "All by yourself?"

"Yes," she said. "Alone."

"Why don't you join the Gryffindor table? You are friends with most of them after all."

"I suppose I could but I like to sit alone and think about things."

"What's on your mind these days?"

"Something odd," she answered and Harry didn't find that surprising except for the fact that she said it was odd, because Luna believed whole heartedly in the oddest things imaginable. But Luna was speaking again so Harry concentrated on her words and although he missed the beginning he definitely heard the last part.

"…Professor Snape was a ghost."

He gave a start and could not control the surprised look on his face. "What did you say?"

"I saw Professor Snape the other day, but he was a ghost."

"Well…er…that's…wow. Are you sure it was him?"

"Oh, yes," Luna answered. "It was near the entrance to the headmistress' office. I was wondering where Hermione and Ginny were walking to and why they weren't going to Charms class when I saw a ghost pass through the corridor. It was definitely him."

"There're lots of ghosts in Hogwarts," said Harry. "It could have been anyone of them."

"You seem to think I was seeing things," she said in a sort of accusing tone.

Harry felt flustered a bit, his inability to lie causing him problems once more, then he decided not to lie again. He sat down next to her, leaned close and spoke in a whisper. "Okay, look Luna, I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else, okay?"

She smiled. "Oh, good a secret. It was Snape, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Harry said and her eyes widened, which since they were already so large made them seem almost likes saucers. "But…but Luna, he doesn't want anyone to know he's a ghost."

"Why not?"

"He's a bit…shy." As soon as Harry said it, it felt wrong.

"Professor Snape? Shy?"

"Ah…well, just, he's a private person, er, ghost so…"

"You've been talking to him?"

He nodded. "A few times…we had things to discuss…about the past."

Luna made an "ohhh" sound as if everything now made sense. "Your mother. He loved her."

As usual, she had spoken plainly and got right to the point. "Right…so…we talked about things…that's all I can say. Please keep it to yourself."

"Of course," she said.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Sorry, Luna I need to get some breakfast before class."

"What are we studying today?"

"Ah…ghosts," he said, just remembering that that was today's lesson. How fitting.

She smiled. "Oh, how nice. Don't worry, I won't mention our secret."

"Good. Got to go."

At the head table McGonagall was the last one there and she was just getting up to leave when Harry approached. "Good morning, Professor," he said.

"Good morning to you, Professor Potter," she replied. "Did you get Dumbledore's message?"

"Yes, thank you. When is it convenient for me to come to your office?"

"As you wish," she said. "I am quite busy all day about the school so you will be on your own. The password is 'haggis'."

"Thank you," Harry said as he sat down, the only one left at the head table. "Ah…he didn't say what he wanted did he?"

"No," she replied and seemed about to leave and then stopped. "But he asked me to place the Pensive on my desk."

Nothing could have surprised Harry more. "The Pensive? He wants to show me a memory?"

"It seems so, what memory I do not know and he would not say. Excuse me, but I must be off."

As she left Harry's mind filled with wonder. A memory? What memory did Dumbledore want him to see now? The last time Harry was in the office he saw the glass case with many vials still there, all of the memories Dumbledore had collected from others over the years, mostly to do with Tom Riddle. Was there something else he needed to know about Riddle now that he could be coming back again as Voldemort? Come to think to think of it, why were those vials still there? He supposed Voldemort could have gotten rid of them at any time. Of course, as far as Harry knew Voldemort never came to school except to get the Elder Wand and to fight in the battle. Snape had been in charge at the school so it was really Snape who kept the vials safe.

Harry put it all out of his mind and began to eat. After a quick breakfast he made his way back to the office where Ginny and Hermione were waiting.

"What's on the agenda today, Professor?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Ghosts," he said. "Speaking of which, Luna saw Snape."

"What?"Ginny said with a start.

"Where?" Hermione asked with a touch of worry.

"She was following you two the other day, wondering why you were skiving off Charms class and she saw Snape in the corridor. She's just told me."

"And you said she was mistaken, right?" asked Hermione.

"Er…I tried but…I mean it's Luna…so, I told her it was Snape."

"I don't think that was wise," said Hermione. "He asked us not to let too many people know."

"It's just Luna," said Ginny with an airy dismissal. "Everyone knows she's a bit dotty so no one will believe her."

"She promised not to tell anyone, and I trust her," said Harry. No more was said about it and then it was time for class. Ghosts were a bit boring, as far as Harry could tell from the reaction he got from the topic, since they could do no real harm to a living person except frighten them and there was no real defense against them since they were already dead. But it was part of the curriculum and would be on their exam he told them. Mostly they discussed why ghosts remained in the mortal world and a few students told stories of encounters with the Hogwarts ghosts. Harry worried for a second that Luna would mention Snape when she started to speak but she kept her promise and told them the story of the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw house.

As that was Harry's only class for the day, he was free by noon. Before going to lunch he told Hermione and Ginny about Dumbledore wanting to see him and about the Pensive and they spent a short time wondering what it was all about but they had no idea either. After lunch he had no time to see Dumbledore as Charlie George was scheduled to come for their regular class. At one o'clock he showed up as usual and Harry greeted him by the main doors to the castle.

"All right, Harry?" he asked right away.

"Good," Harry said. "Yourself?"

"Fine, fine. So, things to do today Harry. Field mission, no classroom work for us."

"Field mission? Where to?"

"Stone family home."

Harry was taken aback. "What's going on?"

"We've been watching the house for quite a while now, since the beginning of the month. Our team saw Winston Stone and his parents arrive home last week…but…no one has left the house since then."

"Ah…maybe they have no reason to leave. Maybe they are Apparating in and out."

Charlie George nodded. "All possibilities but we have detectors about, some to make sure no one gets in or out without us knowing, and none have gone off…makes me nervous."

"They might have found the detectors, disabled them. I mean, they are wizards."

"All true, but just like to go check on them, see how they are. So that's where you come in."

"How so?"

"You're Winston's teacher so you can show up and have some homework or something for him, just an excuse to check on him without raising the hackles of his parents."

"Why are we tiptoeing around them?" Harry asked, surprised Charlie George seemed to be trying to treat the Stones with kid gloves after all that had happened.

"Father Stone raised a stink about what happened with Winston up here, so Kingsley told me to be nice to them, no kicking down doors and dragging them off for questioning. So, that's us to the Stone house."

Charlie George got ready to walk back down the slope off the grounds when Harry was seized with an idea. "The Here and There Room! We can check on them and not even worry about them knowing about it."

His teacher paused for a moment. "Seems a bit intrusive," he said. "But…what they don't know won't hurt them. Right, let's do this."

They made their way through the halls, no one about as the afternoon classes had already begun. Soon they were at the seventh floor and Harry had the Here and There Room opened with the Key to Hogwarts.

"That was interesting," said Charlie George after Harry had used the key.

"Quick," said Harry. "It closes fast and remember not to think or say out loud the name of any other place. Ready?"

"After you."

"No, together…one, two, three…jump!"

As they jumped in Harry shouted, "Winston Stone's house!" and in a flash and a whirl the room began to change. In a few seconds they landed by the front door of the house. To Harry's surprise they were outside, not inside, at the top of a short flight of stone steps.

"What's going on?" he wondered. He looked around and saw the poor district of London the house was in, with many old buildings and a shabby look to the neighborhood. The day was a bit cloudy with a chill in the air and a hint of rain.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlie George. "We're where we want to be, aren't we?"

"Last time I used it, it took us directly inside." Then he said "Winston Stone's bedroom," but nothing happened.

"I suppose we can just open the door, since you said you can touch things in here" said Charlie George. He reached for the handle and tried it but it was locked. He had just taken his wand out to try it when Harry stopped him.

"Won't work," Harry said. "Magic done inside the room doesn't affect things outside of the room and same the other way."

"Ah, yes, you did mention that," said Charlie George. "So…what now?"

"I guess we can leave here and come back the old fashioned way."

"It was worth a try. So how do we get out?"

"With my house-elf. Actually, he could take us right back here."

"No, not here," said Charlie George and then he pointed towards a large building that looked like a warehouse. "Tell him to take us over there, that building…"

But as he said the words the scene changed and they were on the roof of 'that building' he had pointed to.

"Oh, sorry," Charlie George said. "This is our lookout spot for the Stone house..."

But before Harry could stop him the scene whirled again and they were back in front of the Stone house.

"Bit tricky, isn't it?" Harry said. "I understand what we need to do. Kreacher!"

Kreacher arrived and after the usual making a ball of light and the bowing and greetings Harry had the old house elf take them to his office and then directly to a building rooftop of the old building. They arrived with a loud _crack_. There was a small shed on the rooftop and Lucy and Robert came out of it right away, wands out, and then relaxed as they saw who it was.

"Bloody hell!" said Robert, startled to see them, and more startled to see Kreacher. "What's all this?"

"Harry, Charlie," Lucy exclaimed. "This is a surprise."

"Not napping were you?" Charlie asked in a half serious, half playful tone.

"No, just having a cup of tea," said Robert. "No worries, still no movement over there and no sign of Wallace Stone. None of the alarms or detectors have gone off"

From the rooftop they could see the front of the Stone house. "Something fishy is going on over there," said Charlie George in a suspicious tone. Before anyone could comment Kreacher spoke.

"Will that be all Master Harry?" asked Kreacher.

"Master Harry?" Robert said in surprise, staring with eyes agog at Kreacher.

Harry felt a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, he's…well, I inherited him. Yes, Kreacher that…"

"Wait," said Charlie George suddenly. "Kreacher, can you get inside the house?"

Kreacher looked to Harry who nodded, and then Kreacher turned to Charlie George. "Of course. I'm an elf." He looked to Harry again who nodded once more. In a flash and loud _crack_ Kreacher was gone.

"What's it all about?" asked Lucy.

"Harry and I just had a go at trying to get inside and couldn't," said Charlie George.

"Apparition protection?" Robert asked.

"My first guess, but why?" asked Charlie George, looking to Harry who shrugged slightly. He had no idea why the Here and There Room would not take them inside.

"Keep out their wayward son," said Lucy.

"A possibility," said Charlie George.

"What's with the house elf?" Robert asked next.

Harry and Charlie George glanced at each other, and both knew not to mention the Here and There Room. "He's helping us with something," said Charlie George and then before anyone could question this vague answer with another loud _crack_ Kreacher reappeared.

"What did you see?" Harry asked right away, bending down to Kreacher's height.

"Kreacher appeared in the house but no one came running as Kreacher expected," said Kreacher. "Kreacher found the master and misses of the house in their finest clothes at the dining room table. They seem to be petrified. Their house elf is unconscious on the floor."

"Bloody hell!" said Charlie George through gritted teeth. "And Winston Stone?"

"Kreacher did not see anyone else, sir."

"We've got to get inside," said Harry to Kreacher and without another word Kreacher held out his hands. All four humans took out their wands and then took one of Kreacher's fingers and in a flash they Apparated into the house and went straight to the dining room.

As Robert and Lucy stood guard on the entrances Harry and Charlie George took in the scene. The table was set with food but it appeared to have spoiled, being there a while. Mr. and Mrs. Stone were dressed well, seated at the table but they both were not moving and had a look of horror in their eyes and both were quite pale. A third place had been set at the table but no one was sitting there. The house elf Harry had seen before was lying on the flood by a chair and his head was bruised and bit bloody, but he was still breathing. Kreacher was bending over him.

In a flash Charlie George had waved his wand and Mr. and Mrs. Stone became unfrozen. With gasps of air their bodies relaxed and they sagged into their chairs. Both reached for glasses of wine and gulped quickly.

"It was Wallace!" said Mr. Stone after he felt himself again.

"When?" asked Harry right away.

"It must be days," said the wife. "I don't know…oh…oh, what happened to Corry!" She had spotted the house elf on the floor. She tried to stand but then with a groan of pain she collapsed to the floor.

"Take it easy, Mrs. Stone," Charlie George said gently as he got to her side. "Your legs are still stiff."

"Is he dead?" she asked in worry.

"No," said Kreacher croaked in his harsh sounding voice. "Not dead, Miss."

She looked at Kreacher. "Who are you?"

"This is Kreacher, my house elf," said Harry. "He helped us get into the house. Is the house protected from intrusion?"

"Anti-Apparition Charm," said Mr. Stone from his chair where he was rubbing his legs. "So Wallace couldn't get in. But…I forgot…wait…you're Harry Potter!"

"Yes, he is," said Charlie George. "He works for the Auror Office."

"Of course," Mr. Stone said as he groaned in pain. "Winston speaks highly of you Mr. Potter."

Harry almost blushed but he had too many questions to get distracted now. "What happened, sir? How did Wallace get in?"

Mr. Stone groaned. "So stupid. Forgot about the coal chute, in the basement. Where people who owned this house in the past had coal delivered. Leads to the back alley which has been closed off from the main street for decades. We don't use it ourselves so I forgot all about it. He got in that way, just crawled in. We were just sitting down to dinner. It was Sunday evening. He came in and petrified us and…."

"Winston!" Mrs. Stone shouted as she finally managed to get back in her chair with Charlie George's help. "Winston!"

But there was no answer.

"They were together," she sobbed. "Wallace used the Imperius Curse on him again. They went upstairs and...and... then to the kitchen I think."

"Getting food," said Charlie George and Mr. Stone nodded.

"They had two heavy bags when they walked back through here," Mr. Stone said. "Clothes and books in one I think, food in the other…then they left."

"Back the same way," Charlie George said and Mr. Stone nodded.

"Gone," said Mrs. Stone and tears came to her eyes.

"What happened to Corry?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Wallace tried to petrify him but couldn't and then he tried to kill him," said Mr. Stone. "But Winston…he stopped him, even though he was cursed. Winston loved Corry since he was a boy. Wallace ordered Winston to order Corry not to do anything to help us. So poor Corry…he was so mixed up…he had to obey Winston but he wanted to help us…so he beat his head on the table leg until he passed out."

"How awful!' said Lucy from where she was standing by the dining room entrance. Harry could see it now, the house elf unable to distinguish between his loyalty to the parents and a direct order from one of his masters.

"Now, Mr. Stone," Charlie George continued. "If you could remove your Anti-Apparition Charm I will have Lucy take you and your wife to St. Mungo's without further delay."

"My wand," Mr. Stone said. "On the counter there." Harry found it and handed it to him and he waved it and then nodded.

"Right," said Charlie George. "Lucy, take Mrs. Stone first, then come back for Mr. Stone."

"Certainly," Lucy said. "Take my arm, Mrs. Stone."

As she reached for Lucy's arm, she looked at her house elf again. "What about Corry?"

"Not to worry, ma'am," said Harry. "We'll take care of him."

"And my sons?" Her voice had a tremor of emotion in it and her eyes were misting over.

There was a stiff silence in the air. "We'll find them," Harry finally said and then Charlie George nodded to Lucy and she and Mrs. Stone Disapparated.

Charlie George looked at Robert. "Get to the Ministry and get a full team here on the double." Robert didn't say a word and just Disapparated.

"You have to kill him," said Mr. Stone as soon as Robert left. Harry and Charlie George exchanged worried looks.

"We'll try to bring him in alive if possible," said Charlie George.

"I warned you, Mr. Potter," said Mr. Stone. "He's ruthless. His mind is warped. He believes."

"Believes in what?" Harry asked, wondering if Mr. Stone knows something more.

"In his mission…"

"What mission?" Harry asked as his breathing got heavier, now knowing Mr. Stone knew something.

"I heard them talking as they were leaving…he told Winston that he needed him to complete his mission for…his master."

"His master," Harry said, not a question, just a knowing statement.

"Voldemort," said Mr. Stone and Harry felt a shiver go up his spine, and then suddenly Lucy reappeared. As she went to take Mr. Stone he looked at Harry. "You've got to stop him."

"I will," Harry said with conviction and then Mr. Stone looked at Lucy and they Disapparated.

"Seems we were right about Wallace Stone," said Charlie George. Then the house elf on the floor groaned. Kreacher had been bending over him the whole time, doing something Harry couldn't see. Could house-elves also heal people? Corry was now opening his eyes, taking in the sight of the strange people in his masters home. Then he began to wail.

"No, no, Corry can't, he can't. Corry mustn't…" Then he leaped up and tried to bash his head against a heavy table leg but Harry stopped him.

"No, Corry! Stop! Your masters are safe now, we took them to the hospital."

"Oh, oh...Harry Potter!" said Corry in amazement. "Friend of house-elves everywhere!"

"Oh, you've heard of me." He was not surprised at all by this.

"Of course, sir! And of Dobby who saved Harry Potter and his friends from those awful people!"

Then Corry looked at Kreacher and bowed low. "Corry, of the noble house of Stone, at your service."

Kreacher also bowed but not as low as Corry and spoke in haughty manner Harry had not heard from him before. "Kreacher, of the house of Potter, formerly of the noble house of Black."

Harry noticed he did not say "at your service" nor did he put 'noble' in front his family name as he did the Black family name. Maybe there was some kind of pecking order among house elves for Corry did not seem to take offense at Kreacher's attitude.

They tried to take Corry for some medical assistance but he said no need and he and Kreacher went off and came back a while later and Harry smelt the stink of the paste Kreacher had given him over the summer for his aches and pains of Auror training. Then the full Auror team arrived and they spent the next few hours going over the house, with Corry helping them, showing them the coal chute and describing how Wallace and Winston had played down there as boys and used the closed off back alley for their games and to sneak in and out of the house without permission. Charlie George took one look at the back alley and knew the Aurors had not known about it nor placed any alarms or detectors there.

While Charlie George and the other Aurors examined the alley, Corry, Kreacher, and Harry made their way to Winston's bedroom. Harry asked Corry to look over everything and tell him if anything was missing.

"Some clothes, shoes…books, and his backpack, sir," said Corry as Kreacher leaned in the doorway looking bored. He rubbed a finger on the door handle and found some dust and gave a disapproving shake of his head. Harry would have laughed if this hadn't been such a serious situation. He remembered the Black house when he first got there had been in such a filthy state, all under Kreacher's care. But then Corry was talking again.

"Yes, all his Hogwarts books are gone, for all his classes…and his Runes book, and his other language books."

"Language books? What language books?"

"My master was fond of languages," said Corry. "Had many books on them."

"Which languages?"

"Sorry, sir, but Corry doesn't rightly know. But the books are gone."

Gone, with Winston and Wallace Stone, to where no one knew. But Harry knew what they trying to do: translate the potion ingredients and the spell. For some strange reason he felt a sense of relief, knowing Wallace Stone had still not translated the ingredients or spell. But then he remembered that the incident in the house had happenend on Sunday night and it was now Wednesday so Stone had had three days to work on the translation. Harry just hoped Winston Stone was not as good as Hermione and then relaxed a bit, certain that he wasn't. And he was a pure-blood, and perhaps knew nothing about computers or Muggle libraries, both of which had helped Hermione a great deal.

He found Charlie George still in the narrow, closed off back alley. "Another dead end," said Charlie George. The trail of coal dust footprints from the coal chute led to the back alley and then stopped, on the spot they had most likely Disapparated from.

Harry took him aside and told him all he suspected about the missing books and Wallace Stone's reasons for taking his brother.

"As I also suspected," said Charlie George with a weary tone. Harry felt a sudden sense of despair, that his mentor was letting all this get to him but then Charlie George put on his grin and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Not to worry, we'll get him in the end. They all make a mistake, one way or another. Now there are two of them, one cursed, making Wallace Stone's mission a little bit harder then when he was on his own."

"Let's just hope Winston isn't as smart as…as…Wallace thinks he is." He had almost said 'Hermione' and just caught himself.

"Yes. So, Harry, I have a long report to write up for the Minister and you have some news to tell Professor McGonagall."

Harry still felt glum. "Not good news. It's not been a good day at all." As he said this it began to rain, making him feel even gloomier.

"We'll get him," said Charlie George and then Harry said good-day and found Kreacher and told him he could go home, after which Kreacher said a stiff formal goodbye to Corry and then bowed to Harry and Disapparated with the usual loud _crack_.

"Corry, can I ask you something?" Harry asked as soon as Kreacher had gone.

"Of course, sir" said the little house elf, eyes wide and shining.

"About the way you and Kreacher talk to each other…it seemed he was a little rude."

Corry looked aghast. "No, sir! Not at all! Kreacher is much older than Corry, sir! And he was a member of the noble house of Black and now the house of Potter! Two famous wizarding families! It is a great honor for Corry to meet him, sir. Also, Kreacher has some fame in the house elf world, too."

"He does?" How could Kreacher be famous?

"Yes, sir. Other house elves said Kreacher led the house elf army at the Battle of Hogwarts, sir."

Army? "Oh, right…well, yes he did. Well, thank you for your help, Corry."

"Sir…my master and mistress. Are they going to be well?"

"I am sure they will be back soon."

"Then Corry must clean and cook," the house elf said and with that Corry said goodbye and went off to do some work. Harry Apparated back to Hogwarts where he was glad to see it wasn't raining. He had an hour before dinner time so he decided to head straight for McGonagall's office to tell her what had happened and to see what Dumbledore wanted.

He got to the stone gargoyle, said 'haggis', and it leaped aside right away. As soon as he got to the office door he knocked and he heard an old familiar voice. "Come in."

He opened the door and entered and then Dumbledore's portrait spoke again. "Hello, Harry. I have been expecting you." The office was empty with no sign of McGonagall. The Pensive was on her desk as she had said it would be.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner, sir. I have had quite a busy day."

"Oh? Tell me about it."

Harry sat in a chair and looked at his old headmaster and began to speak. Dumbledore mostly listened, adding a comment now and then but held off an analysis until the end.

"It seems you were correct in your theory," he began. "Wallace Stone is on a mission for Voldemort and it can only be one thing. Now he has enlisted the unwilling help of his brother to aid him in translating the spell. And how is Miss Granger doing with regard to that?"

Harry hesitated and then realized that of all people in the world, or at least portraits that could speak, he could trust Dumbledore above all with anything.

"She's brilliant as we all know and, well, she's done it, sir, just last night."

"Ah, excellent. And the results?"

"It's unbelievable but…it turns out it was nothing but Polyjuice potion."

Dumbledore's portrait looked utterly surprised. "How interesting. Polyjuice potion, not a resurrection potion."

"We think it might be both," Harry said and he quickly explained their suspicions.

After he finished Dumbledore thought for a long time and then spoke. "I believe, and I may be wrong here, but I believe you might be correct."

Harry's heart sank. "Then it is all over. Then I will never see my mother come to life."

"Perhaps not," said Dumbledore. "Unless someone is willing to drink the potion."

"I won't allow it," Harry answered forcefully. "And Snape agrees with me."

"At least neither of you has lost your sense of right and wrong," said Dumbledore with some satisfaction. "I am sorry, Harry. You have come so far in this quest to have it end in disappointment. But all is not lost."

"How so, sir?"

"You can still see your mother. And your father, too."

Harry gulped. "How?" he asked with a lump in his throat.

"When I knew I was dying, I knew my memories would die with me, memories of things I had not told you and that you might one day need to know. Many of them I took out of my head and placed in safekeeping. Now they are yours."

"Memories…of my parents?'

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "One in particular I want you to see now. The memory of my last meeting with them. The time I took the invisibility cloak from your father, suspecting it was one of the Deathly Hallows. Also, at that meeting we discussed a certain book he had in his possession."

"Oh," Harry said weakly. "You know about that."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I have not told anyone else. In fact, I think that knowledge should remain among the few that now know it. For, if what I suspect is true, that book may be the most powerful magical artifact in existence."

"What?" Harry said, stunned by this news. "I…I thought it might have some knowledge, but…why do you say that?"

"Because I believe it once belonged to your ancestor, Ignotus Peverell, and his two brothers."

Harry felt his heart hammer in his chest. "Then it's true, they are my relatives."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "As I told you when we met in that place you saw as King's Cross station when you supposedly died. I also supspect the Peverells were related to Tom Riddle though his mother's family. You were related to Voldemort, although at a great remove from each other."

"And my father knew this?"

"He did not, certainly not the part about Voldemort which I only uncovered in recent years. Your father's family, your family, could not trace their ancestors much beyond the 18th century so the Peverell connection was long forgotten. However, the existence of the cloak and that book make me almost certain Ignotus was your ancestor. Oh yes, as we know the Deathly Hallows exist and the Peverells were most likely the three brothers of the tale. Your father had been given the cloak and the book by his father but knew little of what the book contained. He was young, only 21, and had a family and we were at war so he had no time to indulge in studying its mysteries. But I think you would rather hear him tell the story."

"I would." More than anything in the world he wanted to add, but didn't.

"You know where the memories are. On the bottom shelf. Labeled, 'GH, 26.10.81'"

Harry rose out of his seat and walked to the glass case. He found the vial after a moment of searching and then took it and turned to the Pensive. He looked at Dumbledore's portrait and his old headmaster nodded. Harry unstoppered the vial, poured the contents into the Pensive, saw them swirl around, and then he bent forward and placed his face in the shimmering liquid, his heart full of anticipation and awe that he was going to see and hear his parents as they were, as they lived, for the first time in his life.


	24. Chapter 24 The Pensive

**Professor Potter Chapter 24 The Pensive**

As Harry stuck his face in the silvery liquid of the Pensive he felt the old sensation of being dragged forward and down and then he was falling, landing after a few moments in a living room of what had to be his parent's home in Godric's Hallow. It was nighttime and he was in a pleasant room, with a sofa and two arm chairs, a coffee table in the middle on top of a rug, and a warm fireplace with a glowing fire, the mantle covered in moving photographs. In most of them Harry saw a small black haired boy, himself, grinning, and laughing, waving and smiling, seemingly happy, a baby unaware of what fate had in store for him and his family.

"Thank you, James," said a voice, and Harry turned from the fireplace and saw Dumbledore, sitting on a sofa, taking a cup of tea from a tall, thin man with unruly black hair – his father. Harry almost gasped as he saw him and then his father sat in one of the armchairs and spoke.

"Lily will be along in few minutes. Harry just woke up and she's feeding him."

"Actually, it was you I wished to speak to," said Dumbledore as he sipped his tea.

Harry stood there looking from his father to his professor, noticing the way Dumbledore seemed to dominate the room with his regal presence. He was younger, with fewer wrinkles and grey hairs, his beard a touch shorter, and he seemed to radiate calmness and a sense of power about him. His father was leaning forward in his chair, listening intently to Dumbledore and Harry could not help but see the mentor-student role between the two men. His father was only 21 at this time Harry remembered, a young man barely a few years out of Hogwarts, not much older than Harry was now.

"Is there something going on with the Order?" his father asked with a touch of worry.

"Always," said Dumbledore. "But that is not why I am here. I wish to ask you to show me your invisibility cloak."

His father's pulled his head back for a second, seemed to hesitate and then broke into a grin. "How long have you known?" he asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled. "Come, James, I had you under my eye for seven years. You and your little circle of friends got away with far too much for me not to notice. Your father also had a similar taste for tomfoolery and mischief when he was a student back when I first became a professor. I suspected he also had the cloak in his time."

"Yes," said James Potter. "He told me it has been passed from father to son for many generations."

"How many?"

"He did not know, but his father had told him it has always been in the family."

Dumbledore put down his cup of tea on a saucer on the coffee table. "May I see it?"

"Certainly," said his father, who then rose and moved out of the living room and up a set of stairs. Harry wanted to follow him to see his mother, to see himself as a baby, but as he moved to the stairs his father grew fuzzy and faint and Harry remembered that this was Dumbledore's memory and he could not see what Dumbledore had not seen. Harry stopped and waited a few moments. He still heard as Dumbledore heard and there were fainter voices from upstairs and then a little cry – it could only have been himself and Harry for some odd reason felt like he was intruding on someone's privacy and felt a little out of sorts.

Then his father was coming back down the stairs, first the sound of him and then his feet and legs appeared and he entered the living room holding the folded invisibility cloak. Harry had to quickly step back or his father would have passed right though him. He was so close they could have touched and Harry almost put out a hand before he snatched it back. This was much harder than he thought it would be and a range of emotions was flooding through him. He fought to control his feelings as he watched the scene before him.

"Here it is," said James as he sat on the sofa next to Dumbledore and handed the cloak to him. The old wizard took it and Harry saw at once his eyes light up as he felt its silky smoothness and felt how light it was. He examined it for a moment and then spoke.

"Remarkable," was all he said and then in a swift movement he stood, pulled the cloak around his body and all except his head and feet disappeared, Dumbledore being too tall for the cloak to completely cover. He looked down his crooked nose at where his own body should be and there was nothing. In another swift movement he removed the cloak and sat again, folding the cloak again but he did not return it to James Potter.

"Professor, may I ask why you are so interested in my father's old cloak?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "I was merely curious. As I am sure you know, I am always interested in magical artifacts. This cloak seems to be very unique in many ways. For instance, I am sure you were never seen whilst wearing it."

"Ah…no, I don't think so," replied James. "But all invisibility cloaks are just as good. Aren't they?"

"No, they are not," said Dumbledore. "Most afford some measure of invisibility but they are not infallible, like it seems this one is. And you say this has been in your family for a long time…maybe even centuries?"

"Centuries? I'm not so sure it has been that long, but many generations for certain."

"But it has no damage, no holes, no rips, no blemishes anywhere on it."

"Nothing as far as I know," said James.

"So not once did you snag it on a tree branch or stumble over a sharp rock when you, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were using it to get to the Shrieking Shack and the Forbidden Forest?"

Harry's father blushed slightly. "Er...no...well, maybe it happened, but the cloak remained unharmed. But…what does it all mean?"

"This is a very old and very remarkable cloak, of that I am sure," said Dumbledore. "But why it is so I do not quite understand. That's why I must ask a favor. I wish to borrow this cloak, and return to Hogwarts with it where I can examine it more carefully."

Now his father's face filled with worry. "I…I don't know, Professor. I feel safer having it with me… Just in case."

"Even this cloak would not hide you from his eyes," said Dumbledore and Harry nor his father need ask who Dumbledore meant by 'he'. "Besides, your house is Unplottable. Only Sirius and I know where it is."

Harry knew that wasn't true. Harry knew as Dumbledore did not that his father had entrusted the house's location not with Sirius but with the traitor Peter Pettigrew.

"Yes, you are right," said his father. "I'm sure we are safe." No! Harry wanted to scream, you are not safe! But it was only a memory and what happened had happened and nothing could change that.

"Take the cloak if you must," James told Dumbledore.

"Just for a few days," said Dumbledore in a reassuring way.

Then another odd thought came to Harry. What if the cloak had been here that night they died? Would Voldemort have taken it had he not been so hurt himself? Maybe not, since Harry was sure he needed no cloak to become invisible and he knew nothing about the Deathly Hallows. Perhaps the police or firemen would have found it. Or even worse, Wormtail or Mundungus would have found it and Harry never would have inherited it. He could just imagine what use Mundungus would make of an invisibility cloak. If he had been lucky maybe Hagrid would have spotted it, but Harry was sure Hagrid was too busy that terrible night finding him to worry about the cloak, which he more than likely knew nothing about. Bottom line was that if Dumbledore had not taken the cloak then Harry never would have gotten it and so much would have been different. That cloak had saved him and Ron and Hermione so many times and maybe even the whole wizarding world. They never would have gotten into Gringotts without it; they never would have been able to roam the battlefield to do what they had to do without it. They would have been spotted and captured or killed. All would have turned out so much differently. Maybe even for the worse.

"Was there anything else your father left you?" Dumbledore was asking.

His father shrugged. "Just the cloak. Oh, and his book collection. I haven't really had time to look at them, but some have been in the family for a long time."

Just then a voice shouted from above and Harry knew that voice from the graveyard when Voldemort returned and the Forbidden Forest from the night he had almost died. "James, could you give me some help, please?" his mother asked politely.

Harry felt his heart beat faster. "Just a moment, dear," his father shouted back. "In the bookcase, third shelf there," James said to Dumbledore and then he was heading upstairs.

Dumbledore laid the cloak on the sofa and rose and went to the bookcase, situation a few feet from the fireplace in a corner of the room. There were many volumes there, some newer than others and many old ones. He saw Dumbledore run his hands along the books, his eyes closed, and then Dumbledore's hand stopped on a book and Harry was sure it was the one that was now hidden in Harry's quarters. Dumbledore took it off the shelf and started to look through it, slowly leafing through the pages, looking at the different languages, pausing once in a while to examine one more carefully.

"Ah, here we are," said James suddenly and Harry turned and just stared, because there he was, Baby Harry, in his mother's arms and she was lovingly cradling him as came down the stairs behind his father. Harry felt his whole world lurch and his breath caught in his throat. He wanted to shout, to call out to them, to warn them, but it was pointless. He looked at himself with his mother and he was so small. He was dressed in pale blue pajamas with dragons of different colors on them. He was smiling as he played with his mother's long reddish brown hair. Baby Harry had the jet black hair like his father, the green almond shaped eyes like his mother and – there was no scar. Harry's hand automatically went to the lightning bolt shaped scar and felt it, a ridge in his skin that he had always had, but not really, not always, not at this moment.

"Professor Dumbledore," his mother was saying. "How good to see you again."

Dumbledore was still holding the book. "Ah, Lily, it is also good to see you. And who is this big fellow?"

Dumbledore walked over to them and tickled Baby Harry under the chin and the little boy grinned and let out a small laugh. Something wet was on Harry's face and he knew it was tears and he could not help it seeing these three people he loved who were no longer alive, sharing a moment of happiness together that would be shattered forever in a few days.

"You must stay for dinner," his mother was saying as they sat down in living room.

"Thank you, but I am afraid I cannot," said Dumbledore in an apologetic tone. "I must leave in a moment. There is much to do."

"What can we do to help?" James asked and Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm sorry James but the answer is still no. Stay here, remain hidden for now."

"It's been so long already," said his father and Harry sensed some frustration in his voice, the same tone that Sirius had when shut up in Grimmauld Place all those months.

"And it may be longer," Dumbledore replied with a touch of sympathy. "You know what the prophecy said." So Dumbledore had told them. Of course he had, Harry thought. It was the only way they could know of the danger. A lot of good it did them, he thought bitterly.

"The Longbottom's son was also born in July," his father was saying. "Why are you so certain it is us?"

"I am not so certain, so the Longbottoms are also in hiding," said Dumbledore. "We know not which child Voldemort thinks the prophecy means." That was a lie and Harry knew it. In the Pensive he had seen Snape's memories and knew that Voldemort interpreted the half-heard prophecy to mean that it was Harry who was the danger to him. Why didn't Dumbledore tell them everything?

"It's just a silly prophecy," his mother said in irritation. She hugged Baby Harry close to her. "What harm could a child do to him? It's all such nonsense!" But her voice did not sound convincing and she was frightened and Harry could see fear in her green eyes.

Dumbledore sighed. "As I told you it matters not what you believe, it matters what he believes."

"What I'd like to know is how he found out about the prophecy?" James asked.

Here was something Harry had never pondered before. Did his parents know before they died that it was Snape who had betrayed them to Voldemort? He waited in anticipation for Dumbledore to answer.

"It is uncertain how he knows but he does. And I cannot tell you how I know that either."

Well, so he refused to tell them. Why? Snape wasn't working for the Order at this time. Was he? Harry tried to recall Snape's memories. Dumbledore and Snape on a windswept hill, Dumbledore promising Snape to hide James and Lily and their son and Snape promising to do anything in return. Was it at this time Snape had turned double agent? Perhaps Dumbledore chose not to tell his parent about Snape because if they had been captured and tortured they would have revealed Snape's role and he would have been killed also. They had all been playing a very dangerous game of spy, counter-spy, of half-truths, secrets, and lies, with the penalty for one slip death, as his parents found out.

"And you still won't tell us who told you the prophecy?" Lily was asking Dumbledore. She was still holding Baby Harry tight, as he sat on her lap, looking at the old wizard with a sort of awed look on his face.

"I cannot tell you because that would put the person who said the prophecy in danger," Dumbledore told his parents. "Please, trust me when I say you are in danger. Be patient. Wait."

"Yes, but for how long?" his father replied in frustration. "It has been months! People are dying, Professor. Our friends are out there fighting and we sit here…babysitting!"

"James," his mother said as she reached out a hand to his father and touched his arm gently. "Dumbledore is right. We must do as he says."

"Yes, yes, I know, but…I feel so useless," he sighed heavily and Harry could see what Sirius had meant about his father. Wanting to be in the thick of things, even if it meant danger. His father looked to Dumbledore. "Sorry, Professor."

"Not at all," said Dumbledore. "Be patient…a little while longer."

James nodded. "I will try my best."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Good. I think I must be going now. Sorry to rush off. Oh, and one more thing. This book." Dumbledore held up the book he had been holding the whole time they had spoken. "Where did you get it, may I ask?"

"Ah, can I see it?" his father asked and Dumbledore handed it to him. His father looked at the black cover and leafed through it. "Oh, this one. Not sure. My father didn't tell me much about any of his books. This one is quite old, I know that much, but I'm not much for languages nor was my father. I think he said it was a spell book of some kind but that's all I know. Do you want to take it also?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not at the moment. I think when I return the cloak in a few days I will take a closer look at it. When I return is there anything else you need…"

As the memory of Dumbledore asked this question the scene began to whirl and Harry screamed "NOOOOOOO!" wanting to see more and hear more but then all around him it was grey and without form and he knew he had seen all of this memory. He felt himself floating up and then he was back in Professor McGonagall's office. He staggered back from the Pensive and fell into her chair behind her desk and sat and felt his face, wet with the tears he had shed.

"How are you?" asked Dumbledore's portrait calmly.

"I want to see more," Harry said right away, rubbing his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Please." He was almost begging.

But Dumbledore shook his head. "Not right away," he said. "I understand your desire, Harry, but these memories will still be here when you are ready to see them."

"I'm ready now," he almost shouted but kept his calm.

"No, you are not," said Dumbledore and Harry wanted to shout at him and stood, anger boiling inside and then he realized how stupid it was. He could just take the memories and look at them if he wanted to since Dumbledore could not stop him. Only Harry could stop himself. He turned to the glass case and looked and saw more vials with "GH" written on them and some with "LE" and "JP" on them - "Godric's Hallow" "Lily Evans" , "James Potter". Harry reached for one of them, half expecting Dumbledore to shout at him but nothing happened. Slowly, Harry realized what his old mentor was getting at. He replaced the vial and turned around again.

"I'm not ready because I can't control myself. Is that it?"

"Partially," said Dumbledore. "Do you remember the Mirror of Erised?"

"Of course," Harry answered and then he knew what Dumbledore meant. "Do you think I will waste away my life looking at these memories of my parents?"

"Perhaps," answered the portrait. "But I think you are made of stronger stuff than that. Yet I also think one memory for now will do, though. To maintain your emotional well-being, if for nothing else. Do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, a touch of sadness in his voice. "But I will be allowed to see the others? Someday?"

"Most certainly. Now, please replace my memory from the Pensive and we can discuss what you saw."

Harry took out his wand and placed the tip in the Pensive. He slowly picked up the memory from there and carefully placed it in the glass vial, stoppered it and returned it to the shelf. The he sat down again in the chair near the portrait.

"That was the last time you saw my parents, wasn't it?" Harry asked first.

"Yes," said Dumbledore sadly. "They died five days later. I had intended to return sooner but the war was heating up and we had so much to do and so little time and resources."

"My father wanted to help. Why didn't you let him?"

"Yes, he was frustrated and wanted to do more, but he had enough to do with guarding your mother and you. And people were dying Harry, that much was true. I'm sorry to say but I had a soft spot for your parents. I feared your father might be killed and would leave your mother and you alone. I couldn't even bring myself to imagine that they would both die so tragically."

Harry gulped, felt his chest tightened but kept control of his feelings. "And they never told you Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper, not Sirius?"

"No," said Dumbledore with a heavy sigh. "Peter Pettigrew was one of us, we thought. I should have kept a better eye on him. I knew his weakness for strong leaders from his days at Hogwarts, following your father and Sirius around like a lost little boy, which is what he was of course. But betray the Order? Betray your parents? I thought him too much a coward to do either."

"If you thought him a coward why was he in the Order?" Why was he even in Gryffindor House? Harry thought and then that old refrain of Dumbledore's came back to him, 'Sometimes we sort too soon.'

"Your father and Sirius dragged him along and I relented and let him stay, despite my misgivings," Dumbledore said with regret. "I think Pettigrew would have rather been elsewhere but he always did what they did even if his heart was in his throat. And I also believe he had grown a fondness for being a bully, helping the others play tricks on other students, giving Severus a hard time, and all of that. A taste for power he relished and he perhaps thought the Order was a place he could gain protection and power. But of course, Voldemort also offered both and much more."

Harry snorted in disgust. "Lot of good it did him. He was a rat for twelve years, sacrificed his hand, and then was murdered by its replacement. "

"Voldemort's gifts did not come without payment, as his legions of Death Eaters always knew."

"What I don't understand is why my parents never told you," Harry said in bewilderment. "You could have saved Sirius from Azkaban if you had known the truth. Sirius could have raised me…everything would have been so different!"

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore. "Who knows what may have happened if you had been raised by a wizard instead of your aunt and uncle? I now understand why your parents did not use Sirius. They feared Voldemort would think Sirius was their Secret Keeper, since he was your father's best friend and the most able of our young wizards, and therefore Voldemort would capture him and torture him for the whereabouts of the house. But the reason why your parents did not impart this knowledge to me is lost forever."

"They should have told you," Harry said in a dejected tone. There was no one in the world he would have trusted more than Dumbledore. Hadn't his parents felt the same way? Like Dumbledore said, they would never know the truth. They were silent for a moment and Harry's thoughts drifted to his father's cloak. "If you hadn't taken the cloak it also would have been lost."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Ah…that is uncertain. Perhaps so, but one never knows with the fate of things. Take this book you have now, for instance. If I had taken it also, then perhaps your current situation would not even exist."

Harry was confused. "How so, sir?"

"Let us follow this book's path from Godric's Hallow, shall we?"

"Okay," Harry answered. "First, Mundungus Fletcher took it from the house. Then he sold it to Lucius Malfoy, who had it on his bookshelf for many years, not knowing how valuable it was."

"Yes, Lucius was not much for books even as a student. I'm sure he sensed its value, but only in monetary terms, and thought the longer he kept it the higher its eventual re-sale value. Of course, he did not need the money, so maybe he even forgot he had it. But, I digress. Do go on."

"Right. So then Voldemort found it, gave it to Snape, before he decided he might need resurrection himself, and Snape then brought it to Hogwarts and…then someone took it from my quarters, and Wallace Stone got it. And then I got it back."

"Correct," said Dumbledore. "So Harry you see if I had taken the book that night no one else would have seen it, certainly not Voldemort. It would have remained on my shelf for years. Professor Snape perhaps would never have known about it and that it was possible to resurrect your mother to apologize to her."

Suddenly Harry realized something. "She doesn't know."

"Ah, I was wondering when we would get to this."

"You never told them Snape had betrayed them to Voldemort."

"Betrayed the prophecy, not them."

Harry shook his head and suddenly he felt a burning anger well up in him. "It's the same thing to me," he said heatedly. He took a few deep breaths to control his anger. "Sorry."

"No, it's quite all right. You have every right to be angry. Professor Snape's actions were inexcusable, and caused a terrible tragedy, but remember he did not know of the consequences. I think you can agree if he knew what would happen he never would have divulged the prophecy to his master."

"I suppose," said Harry a bit reluctantly. "But, Professor, I…I don't understand. If my mother never knew Snape had betrayed them, why is he here to apologize to her?"

"Because he knows he told Voldemort and because of that act, Voldemort chose you as his enemy and that is why your parents died."

"I...guess I understand," Harry said after a moment. "But it is all for nothing. I don't think we can't resurrect her now."

"Perhaps not," said Dumbledore. "And maybe it is for the best."

Harry sighed. "I…I knew it was wrong…from the moment Snape told me that first night…but I…I wanted it to happen, more than anything."

"You have no need to explain that to me, Harry." He knew Dumbledore of all people would understand, he who had so desired to see his family again he brought about his own downfall.

"Now, Harry, I think it is time we discussed the spell book in more detail," Dumbledore said after a moment.

Harry sat up. "Earlier you said that book was the most powerful magical artifact in existence. Why do you think so?"

"Have you not suspected why?"

"Er…we have. I mean, Hermione, she thought of it first but…we think the Peverell brothers owned this book…and used it to make the Deathly Hallows."

"My thoughts exactly," said Dumbledore.

Harry, although prepared for this news, was still stunned. "But…how? Where did they get the spells? Why in so many languages?"

"I have two theories. The first is that they collected the spells from various wizards, travelling far and wide in their search for knowledge."

"That makes sense," said Harry.

"Let us not be so quick to reach this conclusion," said Dumbledore said, but it was not a rebuke, just a calm observation. "Travel to distant lands today might be common for Muggles and wizards alike, but in the 13th century it was not so. That language of the resurrection potion, Aramaic, was virtually unknown outside of the Middle East at that time. However, many Englishmen and other Europeans did travel to there for the crusades against the Islamic occupation of the Holy Land. Also, trade between the Italian city states of Genoa and Venice with the Middle East was quite common, so such information might have arrived in Europe in that way. But whether the Peverells travelled there or were somehow involved in trade or not is uncertain, but I think it very unlikely."

"Oh," Harry said. "Then…what was your second theory?"

"I believe they may have acquired the book, complete as we see it now and in fact did not add anything, just used it for their own purposes."

"Acquired…how?"

"That is also uncertain. But somehow they obtained it, whether honestly or not I cannot say."

"You mean…they may have stolen it? Were they dark wizards?"

"Ah, a good question and again unanswerable. Certainly, to make the Deathly Hallows they divulged in magic so deep that they may have been seduced by their innermost base desires. Did this mean they were bad men? I don't know. But to answer your first question I think the Peverell brothers did take the book and did not make it themselves."

"Then who made it?"

"It must have been a very powerful and knowledgeable wizard or witch who had spent a great deal of time and effort. You see Harry, with just my simple examination of the book that night in your father's home I recognized many spells and potions which are now standard in the Hogwarts course of study."

"You understood the languages?"

"Some, not all. But I am sure that many of those spells and potions are the precursors of those now taught to students in this very school."

Harry had a funny thought enter his head. "It sounds like someone was making a book for a magic class…" and then his eyes widened and his voice trailed off at the end. "You don't think…could it have been…the four founders?"

"A strong possibility," said Dumbledore. "One I have also thought on. But we will never be certain. The four founders were knowledgeable in many areas of magic as we know. Could they have assembled many of the spells and potions they discovered or created into a book? Quite likely, seeing as they planned on teaching magic."

"It makes sense." Harry said with some certainty.

But Dumbledore was not finished yet. "Ah, but the languages used makes we wonder if not only the four founders but many wizards over several centuries were not responsible for adding spells to the book. The four founders built Hogwarts over a thousand years ago. Aramaic was still in use at that time, and Latin and Greek were also well-known. French and German were just evolving as languages, but over a few centuries they emerged in forms that we can recognize and read. That just leaves English, which took longer to evolve into the form used in the spell book, and took many words from the Germanic languages and French. So I believe the four founders had died before they ever knew such languages or the more modern form of English."

Harry was overwhelmed with all this knowledge but got the gist. "So…you think the spells were added to the book over many centuries, but it was mostly as it is now when the Peverells got it."

"That is what I believe happened."

"But how could the Peverells have gotten the book?'

"The book most likely remained in Hogwarts, added to for some time, but then perhaps even forgotten by succeeding generations of teachers. The early history of the school is very murky and much remains unknown."

"The Peverells…did they go to Hogwarts?"

"Again uncertain. The Hogwarts Scrolls record the name of each wizard or witch born in the British Isles but they are just recorded on parchment and over the centuries they have not always been well cared for so there is no record of the Peverells. And in all my years as professor and headmaster here I never uncovered anything which suggested they attended Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Harry, sort of expecting this news but still disappointed nonetheless. "So we'll never know."

"Don't give up so easily Harry," said Dumbledore. "I think we can connect the dots, so to speak, and reach some strong conclusions. We know two things for certain – the book exists and so do the Deathly Hallows. Your ancestor more than likely was Ignotus Peverell. Tom Riddle's ancestor was one of the other brothers, the one who had the Resurrection Stone, made part of a ring and passed from generation to generation. And the third brother died, perhaps before he had an heir. We know the Elder Wand was taken from him and then it had a long and bloody history before I acquired it. The question of whether the brothers had the book or not is answered by the mere fact that your family has possessed it for a long time, as they have possessed the most remarkable invisibility cloak. Therefore, they somehow got the book and the only conclusion I can reach is that at least one of their ancestors, most likely a Peverell brother, attended Hogwarts and found the book. But did the brothers use the book to make the cloak, wand, and stone – that is what remains a mystery."

"But if…if they made the Hallows from the books," said Harry, warming to the task, feeling some excitement growing inside of him."What spells would they have used?"

"I have no idea," said the portrait of Dumbledore. "I have not had the opportunity to examine the book thoroughly."

Harry stood up. "I'll get it right now and you can look." He was ready to sprint off to his quarters when Dumbledore stopped him cold with a question Harry had not thought of before.

"And what will you do when you learn how to make the Hallows?"

Harry was in mid stride and then he stopped and turned back to the portrait. What would he do with such knowledge? He already had an infallible invisibility cloak. He knew where an unbeatable wand was located. He also had a faint idea where a resurrection stone lay, somewhere in the forest where he had died. Except for the cloak, he had no desire for the Hallows. What was even the point of uncovering the spells that had created them?

"I…I don't know," he finally said to Dumbledore.

"Such knowledge will be desirable to many out there," said Dumbledore sagely. "It would be a great temptation."

"Such a temptation is dangerous," Harry said, knowing what he was heading for now, seeming to almost feel as if all that had happened was driving him to this point. "Sure, some spells may be quite common now, but that book might bring back Voldemort, and who knows what else is in there? Then I think…we should destroy that book."

"A wise decision," said Dumbledore.

"Snape won't agree."

"Severus will be given his chance to bring your mother back, we have all agreed on that. But Harry, the moment you know that the potion works or not, you must destroy that book."

Harry nodded. "I'll do it."

"Good," said Dumbledore.

"Sir, about that potion and spell…do you know anything more about them?"

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore answered. "Resurrection has been an area of magic I've done some minor research in, but nothing has even been proven to bring back the dead. There are stories in some religions, especially the story of Jesus Christ, which suggests resurrection is possible, but whether true or not, no one can ever really know."

Harry felt it was time to leave but then he had another question and he wondered if Dumbledore knew the answer. "Professor…in the Pensive, your memory, my father seemed to know very little of the book. The last few weeks, since I learned about it and that he had had it, I thought he might have used it to help him and the others to become Animagi and to make the map of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh, no, they did not use the book. Sirius actually explained it to me one night at Grimmauld Place when he was feeling quite lonely and loquacious. The book had nothing to do with it and Sirius had no knowledge of it. In fact, I had gone to your parents' house soon after their deaths to try to retrieve the book but it was gone since, as you recently discovered, Mundungus had taken it."

"So Professor Lupin and Sirius never knew about the book?"

"No one did, except myself, and I had put it from my mind for so long because many other things had happened. As for how they made themselves Animagi and made the map, it was through a remarkable combination of ingenuity, some deep research by Professor Lupin, and a persistence born of a desire to do mischief and to aid their friend who had no choice but to change into a werewolf once a month. It is true the book was in your grandfather's house when your father was growing up, but alas, your father was never much for books when there was so much fun to be had in the world."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "He was quite the troublemaker, wasn't he?"

Dumbledore grinned and there was that old twinkle in his eyes. "Quite. But those are stories for another time, when all this business is finished. I think that is all we need to discuss for now. Professor McGonagall should return soon."

Harry was about to say good-bye, when he felt he needed to do one more thing. "Sir…I need to ask you something."

"Of course, Harry. What is it?"

"We have Voldemort's wand…and the feather is inside…but…we can't break it."

"Ah…well, that seems about right."

"Sir?"

"That wand is almost 65 years old if I remember correctly when I gave Ollivander Fawkes' feathers. It has survived much, included the devastation at your parent's home. Most wands are sturdy, but many have been broken through carelessness over the years. If not, Ollivander and his competitors would have much less business. I myself went through two wands before acquiring the Elder Wand in 1945. To come back to your problem, I always suspected Voldemort had placed some extra protections on his wand."

"Right," said Harry. "That's what we also concluded…and Snape believes there is only one way to break it…with the Elder Wand."

"Hmmm…it is possible. Do you know where it is?"

"Snape says it's with you…in your tomb."

"Yes, I know. Professor McGonagall, you, Arthur Weasley and Kingsley placed it there the day after the battle."

Harry was taken aback. "I don't remember that."

"No, you wouldn't, as Professor McGonagall erased all of your memories of the deed. It was a precaution you all agreed to, knowing that the Elder Wand was dangerous and should remain hidden."

"That makes sense," Harry replied. "But now we need it…just for one thing."

"And you would like my permission to open my tomb." It was a statement not a question. Before Harry could answer, Dumbledore spoke again. "Of course."

Harry was about to say thank you when the door to the office opened and McGonagall walked in. "Ah, Professor Potter. I trust you have done what you came to do."

"Yes, Professor," he said. "I was about to leave. Thank you."

"Just a moment," Dumbledore's portrait said. "Minerva, Harry needs to get into my tomb."

McGonagall tried to maintain her composure but failed as she looked quite surprised. "Your tomb, Albus? But what on Earth for?"

"He needs the Elder Wand."

Now she looked at Harry and had on her stern Scottish face. "How do you know where the Elder Wand is?"

"Er…Snape's ghost told me. I think he found it while looking for Voldemort's wand."

"Well…indeed. But I thought we agreed that it was best if you or anyone else did not have it."

"Did we? I can't remember."

Now she looked slightly embarrassed. "No, of course you don't. Tell me, why do you need it?"

"To break Voldemort's wand, to get the feather inside."

"Oh?"

"We tried to open it in many ways but it won't break," said Harry. "We think it's protected somehow by magic."

"And what makes you think the Elder Wand will break it open?" she asked.

"I…I don't know," said Harry, losing confidence in this plan. "Snape seems to think it will work."

"As do I," said Dumbledore to McGonagall and that seemed to settle the matter. "Harry will return the wand once the task is finished. I think after dark would be the best time, so as not to arouse the suspicions of the other staff members or any students."

"That sounds best," said McGonagall to Dumbledore and then turned to Harry. "I shall meet you by the tomb around 8 PM. It should be sufficiently dark then. You may bring Voldemort's wand with you, Professor. We shall do it and replace the Elder Wand, after which once more I will need to modify your memory."

"I understand," said Harry. "Oh, and Professor McGonagall, there is news about Wallace Stone."

"I can handle this Harry," said Dumbledore. "You've had a long day which is not over yet."

And with that Harry made his goodbyes and left the office, overhearing McGonagall and Dumbledore beginning to talk as he left. He was grateful Dumbledore agreed to tell McGonagall. Harry was getting tired of repeating every little thing that happened to him and he would have to tell Ginny and Hermione and Snape and Ron all the news soon enough. Having one less person to tell made it a little easier.

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was now dinnertime and he was suddenly feeling hungry. The Great Hall was filling with students and Ginny and Hermione were already at their house table. After a quick hello he dashed to the head table, wolfed down a bowl of beef stew and some bread, and then dashed back out again, pausing to tell the two girls to meet him in their office when they were done. He was barely seated when they came in. Harry told them about his adventures in London and about what he saw in the Pensive. They moaned in disgust when he told him about the Stone brothers and gave him sympathetic looks and a nice group hug after he told them about seeing his parents and himself as a baby.

"How touching," said Snape's ghost as he floated through a wall just as Ginny and Hermione hugged Harry, tears in their eyes.

"Perfect timing as always Severus," said Harry in a thick voice as the girls let go of him.

"Why the tear fest?" Snape's ghost quipped. "Has one of your relationships fallen on hard times?"

"How rude," Hermione said with heat as she wiped her eyes.

"Git," Ginny muttered under her breath. "If you must know Harry was just telling us about seeing his parents in the Pensive."

"What?" Snape's ghost said in utter surprise and turned to Harry. "Oh…Dumbledore's memories. He let you see them."

Harry nodded. "Yes, he has many of them."

"I know," said Snape. "I kept them hidden during my time as headmaster. I was never given permission to look at them myself."

Harry looked at him oddly. "And you honored that request?"

"Certainly," said Snape, and seemed a bit put out Harry would question his integrity. "That would have been an invasion of Dumbledore's privacy. He intended for you to see those memories, but the opportunity never arose before his death and then circumstances changed. So…which one did you see?" Harry could sense some eagerness in his voice.

"I saw the one from the last time he visited them. From just before they died."

Snape's ghostly face was unreadable but Harry could see he was struggling to maintain his calm. "I trust you learned what he intended for you to know."

Harry steeled his will and confronted Snape. "Yes. I saw them talking to Dumbledore. And the funny thing is, Severus, I learned that they never knew you had betrayed them."

Ginny and Hermione were quite surprised by this bit of news but Snape seemed not. "They never knew?" Ginny asked, looking from Harry to Snape.

"No," said Snape. "Dumbledore never told them."

"And you knew this?" asked Hermione to Snape. "Then why are you here? Harry's mother never knew you betrayed them."

"No, but he knows he did," said Harry.

"Correct," said Snape, his head down a bit, and Harry could sense the shame in him.

They were silent for a bit. Then Snape looked at Hermione. "I think we should try to finish translating the spell portion of that page."

She nodded and seemed about to leave when Harry stopped them. "Dumbledore and I agreed that the book should be destroyed when all this is done."

There was no reaction from Ginny and Snape seemed about to speak but Hermione beat him to the mark. "That's, that's preposterous!" she half shouted. "That book is a powerful magical artifact, to…"

"Exactly," said Harry, interrupting her. "If that book helped the Peverell brothers make the Deathly Hallows then it must be destroyed before anyone else gets the same idea."

"But…but," Hermione was saying but the words would not come out, she was so flabbergasted by Harry's suggestion.

"Dumbledore is correct, Miss Granger," said Snape.

"Look at all the trouble it has caused," added Ginny.

"I think it's wrong!" Hermione said with force. "At least let me examine it, translate it, and see if there is anything useful there!"

"That's what worries Dumbledore," said Harry.

"But there might be some wonderful magic in it!" Hermione was saying.

"Or something evil, like a spell that can bring back Voldemort!" Ginny said with a heavy dose of 'are you crazy' attached.

"It isn't all bad," Hermione added. "We can keep it safe, keep it hidden."

But Harry shook his head. "No. It must be destroyed. I think most of the good is already well-known, in the common spells we use today. Whatever is evil should not become common knowledge."

Hermione looked furious and seemed to be holding her breath but after a moment relented. "Oh, alright! But…at least let me have a look. Please?"

Harry knew she would never let go until he agreed. "Okay," Harry said. "But just for a short time. Oh, and one more thing, I am getting the Elder Wand tonight." To their amazed looks he quickly explained what had happened.

Harry thought Snape would be reluctant to let Voldemort's wand out of his care but he agreed. They decided to go back to Harry's quarters. The trio arrived there and waited a few minutes before Snape floated through a wall. "I had to take a detour to avoid some students," he explained.

"You've already been spotted once," said Ginny.

"By whom?" Snape's ghost said with a touch of worry.

"Luna Lovegood," replied Hermione, who stood by the wall with the secret hiding place while Harry opened it. He grabbed the wand and handed her the book, which she immediately opened and began looking at.

"No one will believe her," said Snape with certainty. "Now Potter, what spell will you use to break open the wand?"

Harry was stumped, looking at Voldemort's wand in his hand, feeling a touch of revulsion. "Ah…don't know…maybe _Reducto_?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged worried glances. "I don't think so Harry," Hermione said. "It could wreck the feather as well. I mean, we are still going to try to make the potion, right?"

"Definitely," said Snape, staring at Harry with some defiance.

"We don't know what will happen," Harry replied. "Dumbledore told me all he knew about the Peverell brothers and that spell. We still don't understand it."

"But we need the feather and that wand must be destroyed," said Snape. "Can we at least agree on that much?"

"Okay," said Harry, feeling the desire to break the wand overcome him as he looked at it again.

"Then I think _Diffindo_ is the best one to test it," said Snape. "If there is no mark on the wand then try a stronger one like _Reducto_."

"Right," said Harry. After that they decided Hermione and Snape should continue their translation work, so Ginny and Harry left them alone. They walked toward the main doors and went outside. Before Harry knew it his legs were carrying him toward the tomb of Dumbledore. The sun was low on the horizon and it would soon be night. It was already chilly and getting a bit cloudy, promising rain for the next day. They stood by the tomb for a few moments in silence.

"Still doesn't seem right," Harry said at last.

"You mean opening it up?" Ginny asked and he nodded. "Don't worry. He gave you permission, McGonagall will be here. Then you can finally get rid of that thing."

He knew what she meant. He took out Voldemort's wand and looked at it. "So much evil was done by it." Including the murder of his parents, he had no need to add.

"Time to be rid of it," she said as she put an arm around him. They stood there for a long while, watching the sun set and then Ginny kissed Harry and returned to the castle, with him promising to come see her in the Gryffindor common room when the task was done.

Harry waited in the growing darkness for McGonagall. A few students were still on the grounds but they shortly returned to the school, knowing they would be in trouble if caught outside after dark. Harry thought that wouldn't have bothered his father or his gang at all. He was just wondering what other memories of his father and mother Dumbledore had when he spotted McGonagall coming down the slope toward the tomb, her wand lighting the way. Harry hadn't realized it had gotten so dark and also used his wand to make some light.

"Here we are," said McGonagall. "Step back please, Professor."

Harry took a step back and then McGonagall waved her wand. The white slab of marble covering Dumbledore's tomb rose in the air and soon landed nearby. Harry shuddered, remembering the visions he had of Voldemort breaking it and taking the wand so many months ago. Cautiously he stepped forward and there lay the body, wrapped again, the wand inside, under Dumbledore's hands he was sure.

In the light he saw McGonagall hesitate and then she held her wand toward the body. "Forgive me, Albus," she said solemnly and then the wand moved slightly and the wrappings came apart.

In the light of their wands they could see the body of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, still quite preserved, by whatever magic Harry did not know. Under his folded hands lay the Elder Wand.

Harry stepped forward and put his phoenix feather core wand in his left hand and carefully removed the Elder Wand with his right hand, trying hard to control his emotions. Almost daring not to breathe he took it and held it and stepped back. At once a powerful surge of energy flooded through his body, starting at his right hand and then up his arm and through his body. He staggered back and almost fell.

"Harry!" McGonagall shouted and he knew she was surprised by how she had used his first name.

"I'm fine," he said after a moment. "Just…felt like a shock, a surge of energy."

She was staring at the Elder Wand. "It recognizes its proper owner."

That statement shook Harry to his very core. Here he was holding the most powerful wand in the world and it chose him, and no one else, to be its master. That is until someone defeated him.

"Let's do this," he said, pushing all other thoughts from his mind. He took out Voldemort's wand and now he placed it on the ground by the tomb. He thought of placing it on the white marble slab but felt that would be like a further violation of the sanctity of the tomb.

Harry stepped back from Voldemort's wand and brandished the Elder Wand. He pointed it at the wand on the ground. "_Diffindo_!" he shouted. The Elder Wand's tip glowed and magic seemed to radiate toward Voldemort's wand…but nothing happened.

"Is it broken?" McGonagall asked, looking toward the wand on the ground, it being difficult to see in the poor light.

"No," said Harry as he bent forward. Now he tried the more powerful spell, _Reducto_, but with the same result.

"Seems like Professor Snape was wrong," said McGonagall with a sense of disappointment.

But Harry was not listening to her. Something was telling him that there was one more spell he could try. He looked at the Elder Wand and it almost seemed like the message was coming from it. 'What made you?' he thought and then he knew what to do in one sudden blinding thought. He didn't care if it destroyed the feather inside or not, didn't care what happened except he had to destroy this thing which had killed his parents and so many others.

Harry pointed the Elder Wand at Voldemort's wand. "_Avada Kedavra_!" he shouted, a feeling of hatred toward this despicable object welling up inside of him, bursting forth like an explosion of power. He heard McGonagall gasp as a bolt of green shot out of the Elder Wand and hit Voldemort's wand and to Harry's satisfaction it seemed to split open.

But before he could congratulate himself on a job well done a second bolt of green appeared, coming from Voldemort's wand, and was heading not toward his body but toward his own original wand, still in his left hand, the twin of Voldemort's wand. Harry's mind screamed _Protego_ and he sensed McGonagall had done the same but it was too late. The bolt of green hit the twin wand in Harry's left hand and it felt burning hot in his hand, and then it snapped into two pieces, a burst of light and force pulsing from it, the force of the convulsion hitting Harry with a mighty blow, knocking him backwards and then all went black before his eyes. The last thing he remembered was the scream of anguish coming from the headmistress of Hogwarts. Then there was nothing but blackness and silence.


	25. Chapter 25 The Warning

**Professor Potter Chapter 25 The Warning**

Pain, from the tips of his toes to his unruly black hair, pain was all Harry Potter felt. He was in agony, and felt like he was on fire all over. It had to be the Cruciatus Curse; someone was torturing him, and he could not bear it anymore. But one more thought entered his mind. If he could feel pain, he was still alive. That meant he could open his eyes.

Ah, a familiar sight. The ceiling of Hogwarts' hospital wing. How many times have I been here? I'm in a bed, I'm wearing pajamas. Then a voice, and he clung to it like a drowning man.

"He's awake!"

Ginny. And then he felt her soft, warm hand on his right hand and the pain seemed to become less. He couldn't see her yet, couldn't move his head, but then he felt someone put a hand behind his head, lift it slightly and then he screamed.

"You're killing him!" Ginny shouted. He heard more sounds of anguish from others, but couldn't see anyone.

"He needs to take this," said a calm voice, Madame Pomfrey he was sure. Then something was touching his lips and a liquid was in his mouth then he was swallowing, gulping and it was like heaven. It spread from his mouth to his head and then all through his body, a soothing warmness and the pain was now just a dull ache.

"More," he whispered and then he heard more gasps around him, some cries, and he felt the cup at his lips again and more of the wonderful potion was poured down his throat. Then an extra pillow was place behind his head and at last he could see.

Ginny, her face tear streaked and exhausted, her hair disheveled, was in a chair beside him on the right side, holding his hand. Madam Pomfrey was on his other side, holding a goblet. Hermione and Ron were holding each other, both with looks of relief on their faces, both also looking exhausted, as they stood at the foot of the bed, overshadowed by the large bulk of Hagrid behind them, blowing his nose into his large handkerchief.

"What happened?" Harry managed to get out in a bare whisper.

"Time for stories later," said another voice, Professor McGonagall, coming from behind Madam Pomfrey. As she moved he could see the Professor lying in a bed beside his, but looking fresh and well-rested and not in pain at all. Hovering nearby was the ghost of Severus Snape and beside him was Professor Slughorn with his potions making kit on a small table.

"I think he will live," said Snape.

"Yes, but there will be more pain. I will make some more for later," said Slughorn as he got to mixing some liquids in a goblet.

"Thank you," said Ginny, and she was talking to Snape to Harry's surprise, and then Ginny burst into tears and lay her head on Harry's chest.

"Time to let him rest, dear," said Madam Pomfrey to Ginny.

"He just woke up," Ginny protested through her tears.

"No, Miss Weasley," said Snape. "He has just come back from the brink of death."

"He needs to heal now, and for that he needs to rest," Madam Pomfrey added, and then she looked to Hermione, who came over, and took Ginny by the shoulders.

"Come on, we should also rest," said Hermione gently. "Harry will be fine now. It's been days since any of us has had a proper sleep."

Days? How long was he out?

"All three of you get some rest," ordered McGonagall. "Hagrid, make sure they get to the dormitory and make sure no one asks any silly questions."

"They're all asleep seein' as it's so late," said Hagrid. "Least they best be when I gets there or some prefect's gonna have my footprint on his backside. Right, come on, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, off we go."

"Er…I don't have a bed in the dormitory," said Ron.

"We'll find yeh a spot, not ter worry," said Hagrid. "Yeh kin go home in the mornin'"

"Not bloody likely," said Ron. "Not till Harry's on his feet."

"Yes, yes," said an impatient McGonagall. "Hagrid, if you please."

Then they were leaving and Ginny bent and gave Harry a soft kiss on the cheek before she let herself be dragged away. He could still hear her crying and Hermione and Ron comforting her as they left the hospital.

"Thank you, Horace," Madam Pomfrey was saying, taking a goblet from Slughorn and placing it by Harry's bed on a small table.

"That will be good for about 24 hours," said Slughorn. "In case he wakes up in pain again."

"Twenty hours, I should think," said Snape's ghost with certainty.

"Yes, yes, quite right, Severus," said Slughorn, looking at Snape's ghost with a bit of nervousness in his eyes.

"What happened?" Harry managed to mumble again. But before anyone could answer another goblet was at his lips, and he thought it was more of Slughorn pain medication, but it wasn't, it was a sleeping draught, and in an instant he was out like a light.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed but when he awoke again he wasn't in as much pain as before, but still hurt all over. It was daytime and he managed to sit up a bit and look around to see the hospital wing empty except for McGonagall in her bed, reading something aloud from a newspaper to Snape who was floating nearby.

"Good afternoon," said Snape as he spotted Harry wake up.

"Ah, Professor Potter," said McGonagall as she put down the _Sunday Prophet_. Sunday? But…

"What day is it?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Sunday afternoon," answered Snape. "Just after lunch. You have been here since Wednesday evening past. Except for some moaning which brought everyone running and your brief awakening 12 hours ago, you have been in a coma."

"What?" Harry said, confused and disoriented. "How did I get here?'

"Miss Weasley and Miss Granger brought the two of you here," said Snape.

"They came looking for you," added McGonagall. "About an hour after our...incident. And thank our lucky stars they did."

"Yes," said Snape. "Or the curse would have killed you for certain."

"Curse?" said Harry and then he started to remember, a bolt of green coming from Voldemort's wand, hitting his wand in his left hand…his left hand. Harry lifted it and it was wrapped in bandages.

"Burnt," said Snape. "Not to worry, Madam Pomfrey has mended it. But the curse was in your blood and slowly working its way to your heart and brain. Fortunately, you did not get the full effect of it. I was able to contain it and drive it from your body."

"You?" said Harry in bewilderment. "You can't do magic anymore."

"No," said Snape. "But Miss Granger can and by following my instructions she managed to do the deed. There was no time to call any of the more skilled professors. It was touch and go for a bit but all is well now."

"But…what happened?"

"I have explained to Severus all that I remember," said McGonagall. "Fortunately, I was not as badly hit as you were by the explosion of your wand."

Harry gulped. "My wand? It…exploded?"

"Yes," said Snape. "I have a theory as to what happened. When you used the Killing Curse on Voldemort's wand, it triggered a curse he had placed upon the wand, a curse that would attack the one who tried to destroy the wand. However, your wand saved your life. It absorbed most of the curse so you did not die instantly. Why I do not know. Ollivander may have an answer, but it seems likely the twin cores had something to do with it."

Harry sat up more and winched in pain. "So…my wand…it's been destroyed?"

"I'm afraid so," said McGonagall with a touch of sympathy. As Harry took in this news, the door to the hospital wing opened and Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked in, all three looking more rested than the last time he had seen them. Ron was carrying a tray piled high with sausages, toast, fried eggs, fried potatoes, and glasses of juice and milk.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted and she ran right to him and gave him a hug which caused him to gasp in pain.

"Miss Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey shouted as she came out of her small office. "Your boyf…my patient has not yet healed!"

"Sorry," she said a little sheepishly. Madam Pomfrey went to help Harry drink some of Slughorn's pain remedy but he held out his hand and took the goblet.

"I can do it," he said and winched in pain as he drank and then felt an immediately sense of relief.

"All right, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Better," he replied weakly.

"Brought you some breakfast," Hermione said. "The house elves just made it for you so it's hot."

"Thanks," he said, realizing he mustn't have eaten since Wednesday. Ron moved the side table close to the bed and placed the tray on it and Harry gingerly ate a bit of toast as they talked, slowly getting his appetite back. Ron went to take a sausage but Hermione gave him a look and he sheepishly pulled his hand back.

"How do you feel?" Ginny asked with a touch of worry in her tone.

"Alive, thanks to all of you."

Ginny sniffed a bit. "Have they told you what happened?"

"Some," said Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, Headmistress," said Madam Pomfrey. "I think you may leave now if you are up to it."

"At last," said McGonagall, a bit relieved. Madam Pomfrey pulled the screens around the headmistress' bed while she got out and began to change out of the hospital pajamas.

"So…you guys found us?" Harry asked Ginny and Hermione.

"Yes," said Hermione in a low voice. "About 9 PM Ginny came to your quarters where Severus and I were working on the…you know. Anyway, she was worried you hadn't returned yet. We went with Severus to the tomb and found you."

"What did you see?"

"It was not a pretty sight," said Snape, floating just behind Ron, who turned at the sound of his voice and gave a start. Harry just remembered that Ron had not met the ghostly Snape before. He was sure they had met in the last few days but Ron still seemed not used to him

"You were on your back," said Hermione, her face full of sorrow. "Far away from the tomb. Your clothes were scorched…and you were...twitching, all over…and your left hand…it was all black."

"Professor McGonagall was nearby," said Ginny. "Closer to the tomb. She was moaning and was awake. Told us to get both you up here. So we used Hover Charms and managed to get here without anyone noticing since it was so late."

"And that's when Snape said you were cursed," said Ginny, her face a bit paler. "I took one look at your hand and I thought…" But she couldn't say it.

"Dumbledore," said Harry, and Ginny nodded.

"Not as severe as his curse," Snape commented. "Luckily for you Potter we stopped it and got rid of it just in time."

"Hermione was wonderful," said Ginny and Hermione blushed.

"I just did what he told me to do."

"Thanks," said Harry to Hermione and he saw her eyes water up a bit and Ron put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm okay," she replied with a sniff.

Then the screens were pulled back and McGonagall was ready to leave. "Much to do," she said. "Lying in bed for almost four days is something everyone should do at least once in their life, but only when they retire. Now Professor Potter, the students think you have a bad cold and that Miss Weasley and Miss Granger caught it as well seeing as they both missed their Thursday and Friday classes, despite my orders for them to attend."

"Sorry, Professor," said Ginny. "We couldn't leave him."

"Understood," McGonagall replied. "But come tomorrow you will be in your classes. Madam Pomfrey advises me you will need several more days in here, Professor Potter. I will teach your classes until you are well."

"Thank you," Harry told her.

"Not at all," she replied. "All of you will keep up this fiction of Professor Potter's illness. It would not do for anyone else to know what has happened. We have had to take Madam Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn into our confidence and let them know about Professor Snape being a ghost and that our attempt to destroy Voldemort's wand caused Harry's condition and my injuries. This information will not be given to anyone else. Is that clear?"

They all agreed and then Ron, looking a bit worried, spoke. "Mum's wondering why I haven't been home for the last few days," Ron said. "Sent an owl telling her I was staying in Hogsmeade but I now it's the weekend."

"Then tell her you have been spending it with me," said Hermione absentmindedly and then she gasped and flushed and Ron also turned a slight shade of red.

"Yes, I am sure Molly would understand that," said McGonagall with a slight grin. "Now, I am sure the rest of you can catch Professor Potter up on what has happened. I will check in later, Professor." And then she was gone.

"I too will leave you be," said Snape and then he floated up and away through the ceiling. Ron was looking at where he went.

"You know, he's not too bad as a ghost."

"That's because you've just met him," said Ginny to her brother and then turned to Harry. "I know he saved your life Harry but he's still a git."

Harry tried to laugh but it was a bit too painful. ""So you all have been here…for what…almost four days?" Harry asked.

"Ginny has," said Hermione and Harry looked at Ginny and had no need to say thank you or that he loved her because she looked back and she knew it already.

"Not us entirely," Ron was saying. "I've been to the shop a few times, and went to get food… and Hermione has been helping old ghosty translate that book at night."

Suddenly Ron let out a yelp, hopped on one foot, and glared at Hermione. "What was that for!"

"Book?" Harry said looking at Hermione, who was blushing again. "You are only supposed to translate the spell."

"I did it," she said and then Harry could not help look surprised. He looked around and they were alone, Madam Pomfrey having gone back to her office.

"How much does she know?" Harry asked in a quieter voice.

"Only that you were trying to destroy Voldemort's wand and got cursed," said Hermione. Then she got the hint and took her wand and cast a silence spell in the direction of the office. "Yes, I translated that passage on the potion page but…it's not a spell."

"It's worse," said Ginny.

"Much worse," said Ron with a glum look.

"What is it?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"A warning," said Hermione as she took a small piece of parchment from her pocket and began to read.

"_Drink me down, it you must. But be warned. One hour you have to decide. Then two shall become one, whoever is the strongest. One life must be given for another. This is the price of rebirth."_

They were silent for a moment and Hermione handed the parchment to Harry. He read it over a few times. "What do you think it means?"

"It's as we feared," said Hermione. "Someone must drink the potion, and will change into…the dead person."

"One hour to decide," said Ginny. "It's obvious. It means after one hour the change will be forever."

"The strongest one wins," added Ron.

Harry knew this could happen and now it was here he was surprised that he felt nothing but relief. This was it, the end. It was all over. He would not see his mother again, but he somehow did not mind it so much now that he had Dumbledore's memories of her. Maybe there were other people out there that could also share memories of his parents. Then he thought of something else. "How is Snape handling this?"

"Ah…surprisingly well," said Hermione. "In fact…he thinks it is not an obstacle."

"Not an obstacle?" Harry managed to get out. "But…is he mad! This is proof of what we have been saying all along."

"Harry," Hermione began. "I'm getting the feeling Snape thinks he can convince someone to drink it and then take his five minutes to apologize to your mother and then the person can change back before the hour is up."

"But…that's madness!" Harry said, trying to sound angry but being too weak to put much effort into it.

"I told you he was a git," said Ginny with some heat. "Despite saving you," she mumbled afterwards.

"How can the person turn back?" Harry asked next.

"Exactly what I said to him," said Hermione. "Which is why…why we haven't destroyed the book yet."

"I was about to ask about that."

"I'm looking for anything, any clue as to what to do. That's all."

"Okay," said Harry. "No worries and no need to stamp on Ron's foot again."

"Yeah," said Ron with a hurt look on his face.

"Sorry," Hermione said and then she gave him a little kiss on the cheek and Ron grinned.

"I think the clue is in that passage," said Ginny next. "The strongest will survive."

"That would be old You-Know-Who if Wallace Stone drinks the potion," said Ron with worry.

"If his brother has managed to translate the potion ingredients," said Hermione.

"Any news about them?" Harry asked and Ginny shook her head. "Nothing," she answered.

Harry just nodded. He was getting tired again and was starting to feel the pain return. "Why am I in such pain?" he asked and he winced once more. Ginny handed him his goblet of potion and he took a big gulp and soon felt better.

Hermione answered this one. "Madam Pomfrey and Snape said it's the residual effects of the curse. Professor McGonagall was also in pain for the first day but she just got the edge of the blast. She also said she cast a Shield Charm when she saw what was happening so that might have diluted the effects. But, Harry, you took the full brunt of it. Or at least your wand did."

Harry had also cast a Shield Charm he now remembered. Maybe that had also slowed the curse. He held up his hand that was bandaged, tried to flex his fingers but pain shot through his arm so he stopped immediately. "They told me my wand was destroyed."

"It was in pieces." Ginny said. "The feather was burnt to ash. Ron found it in the morning. What was left of it, anyway."

"Just bits and pieces, mate," said Ron. "Sorry."

"It's all right," said Harry, a bit glumly. "We've been through a lot together but it saved me. So…what happened to Voldemort's wand?"

"Broken in two," said Hermione. "Apparently the Elder Wand was powerful enough to overcome its protections. The feather was undamaged and it's in your quarters. The yew pieces…Snape had me examine them and the curse is broken. So we burnt them."

Harry smiled slightly and then he felt some sense of satisfaction. It was done at last, that most evil of objects gone forever. "Good," he said with a tone of relief. And they knew he meant many things by that simple word. But then Hermione was speaking again.

"Snape wanted to start making Polyjuice potion right away but I told him I wouldn't do it until you were better."

"Thankfully he can't do anything without our help," said Ginny.

Then Harry remembered something else. "So…where is the Elder Wand?"

"McGonagall has it, or at least it has been in her office," said Hermione. "She told me to place it there the first night…behind the portrait of Dumbledore. There is a secret place there where…"

"The Sword of Gryffindor," said Harry remembering where it had been hidden until Snape had brought it to them in the Forest of Dean. "What did she say she would do with it?"

"Haven't talked about it," said Ron. "But it's your wand so that's up to you, isn't it?" asked Ron.

"Harry's not going to keep it," said Hermione strongly. "It should go back in the tomb."

"But Harry doesn't have a wand now," added Ginny.

"I can get a new one," Harry said, feeling that was the right thing to do. No way in the world he wanted to carry the Elder Wand around and have a big target on his back.

"But the Elder Wand..," said Ron, his voice having that longing in it Harry had heard before.

"It's too dangerous to carry around with me," said Harry. Ginny was about to speak again when Harry shot her a warning look, seeing Madam Pomfrey come out of her office and start walking toward them.

"I think it's time my patient ate and rested. And you three I am sure have homework to catch up on."

"Oh my God, yes," said Hermione with a sudden worried looked as if she had forgotten all about school until this moment. "We certainly do. See you Harry. I'll be back later…if there is time."

She was already heading for the door. "Take care, mate," Ron said as he also turned to go, quickly grabbing a few sausages as he left, stuffing them in his mouth before he caught up to Hermione. Ginny was last and bent and kissed him on the lips, to which Madam Pomfrey made a sound as if she was clearing her throat.

"I love you," Ginny whispered.

"I love you, too," Harry whispered back and she kissed him again and then was gone.

In the end Harry stayed in the hospital four more days and even when he got out on the following Thursday evening McGonagall told him to rest and that she would take his Friday classes. The bandage on his left hand had come off on Tuesday and he had no visible signs of the incident except for some stiffness in his hand's joints. He thanked Madam Pomfrey for her healing skills. Slughorn had also come by once to replenish his pain remedy supply and Harry thanked him. They talked long on the incident and Harry gave him as many details as he could without telling him everything. Slughorn had asked after the feathers from the two wands and Harry said both had been destroyed, to which Slughorn's hopeful face had fallen. Slughorn had already known about Snape being a ghost, having seen him on the map the day Winston Stone had shown up so befuddled and obviously cursed. Actually seeing Snape as a ghost was another matter, giving Slughorn quite a start. His plans for a dinner party with the three heroes of Hogwarts had been planned for the Saturday after the incident but now had to be postponed until Harry was feeling up to it.

The story of Harry's hospitalization did not stay hidden from the wizarding world for long, although, with a few exceptions, most only thought he had a mild illness. Those few exceptions were Kinsley Shacklebolt and Charlie George. Kingsley, of course, was kept updated on the situation regarding Harry's health, but did not visit as that would have attracted too much attention. Charlie George came to visit him to see how he was and to give him updates on the Stone case. Mr. and Mrs. Stone were fine, doing well and were now back home, although with an Auror team on guard inside the house this time, to which there were no protests. Anthony Gaudi was also under protection at an Auror safe house. As for the Stone brothers, there was no sign.

The one person they had trouble keeping the truth from was Molly Weasley. As soon as she got an inkling that Harry was sick she rushed to Hogwarts with a big pot of chicken soup which Harry forced himself to eat to please her. Actually, it was quite good but chicken soup three times a day was not to his liking. She became suspicious when Harry didn't have a temperature or wasn't coughing so he faked it a bit. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron and Ginny a good tongue lashing for not telling her sooner that Harry was sick and they covered as well as they could, saying it was nothing much, and they thought he would get better soon. Thankfully she never learned Ginny missed class or Ron had been away from the shop a lot. Joanna had done such a good job in the crisis Ron gave her a slight raise and three days off a month instead of two.

That first Saturday after his recovery Harry had just gotten up in his pajamas and slippers and was lighting his fire to ward off the chill when Snape arrived with his customary unannounced entrance.

"Ah, Potter, I see you are up," Snape began. "We have much to discuss."

"I haven't even had breakfast yet."

"It should be arriving soon, courtesy of Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. I spotted them walking here." Then there was a knock on the door. "And here they are now."

Harry moved to the door, slowly, still tender, and opened it. "Morning," he said to Ginny and Hermione. Ginny hugged him gently and Hermione said good morning. She was carrying a plate of toast and a cup of tea for him.

"Room service," she said. "Ah…that's what they call it in Muggle hotels. Anyway, breakfast and then we are off."

"Off?" Harry asked.

"He's forgotten," said Ginny. "Today is the first Hogsmeade day. And guess what? It snowed a bit last night!"

"Grand," said Harry, munching on some toast as he sat on his sofa.

"First we have things to discuss," said Snape coming out of the shadows and giving Hermione and Ginny a start.

"Later," said Harry and then he took a sip of tea.

"I think now is the best time since we are all here," said Snape.

Harry sighed. "Fine. You want to talk about the potion, right?"

"Of course he does," snapped Ginny, looking cross.

"You agreed not to do this," said Hermione to Snape next before the ghost could say a word. "When we discussed this before Harry got hurt. You and Harry agreed you would not make it if the potion had the potential to harm someone else."

"Yes, I agreed," said Snape. "But now we have translated the warning. It is not a spell so we need not worry about making a mistake with the improper pronunciation. We know we have one hour of safety. I only need a few minutes to…"

But Harry cut him off. "We don't know how to reverse the process!"

"Perhaps it will act like Polyjuice potion and just wear away," said Snape, seeming to grasp at a logical explanation.

Hermione was ready for his argument. "It's not Polyjuice potion! It's a resurrection potion! They are not the same!"

"They are exactly the same except for the phoenix feather," countered Snape. "Polyjuice potion wears off after one hour. I am sure this will do the same."

"The warning said one life must be given for another!" Ginny shouted at the ghost. "Oh, I'm sure it doesn't matter to you since you are already dead! But none of us has any plans on going the same way!"

"Only if the time limit ends!" Snape shouted back.

"And how will we reverse the process before that time limit ends?" Harry asked in a calmer voice, not likely the way things were building to a head here. He was getting a headache from all their shouting.

"There will be no need," said Snape suddenly, eyes wide as if he realized something. "The warning states 'Then two shall become one, whoever is the strongest.' Lily would not have another sacrifice themselves so she could stay here. She will give up and let the person who drinks the potion survive. That person will be the strongest."

"You mean she will…die again?" Harry asked and his voice caught on the word 'die'.

The others all looked at him and Ginny and Hermione's face's betrayed their feelings of sadness and sympathy for him. "Yes," said Snape, equally glum. "That's what it means."

The three were silent as they looked at each other. Hermione went to speak, then stopped, thought about something, then spoke. "How do we know? I mean, nothing is certain."

"I know," said Snape quietly. "Of all of us only I knew Lily Evans when she was…alive. She was unfailingly kind to all and never harmed anyone. When she knows what is happening she will give up and let the person survive."

"And what if she doesn't want to?" asked Harry, his voice quavering as he thought of his mother, alive and with him. "What if she decides she wants to live?" What if I want her to live, said a small voice in the back of his head. What if?

"She will not stay. I know it."

Ginny broke her silence. "You just want it to be true," she said to Snape. "It doesn't mean it will be true. Someone could die just so you can apologize to a woman who doesn't even know you betrayed her? I can't believe how selfish you are."

"Ginny…," Harry started to say but suddenly Snape interrupted him.

"Yes, I am selfish," said Snape. "I put all of you through this for my own selfish ends. I cannot deny this. I did not know this would be the conclusion when I started this a month ago. But you are set against me and I cannot finish this without someone's help. It seems you are unwilling to help me with this matter. Then I must bid you goodbye."

With that he floated away and left the three of them looking at each other, unsure of what had just happened.

"Is he…is he gone for good?" Hermione asked, a bit surprised by what had happened.

"I wish I could be so lucky," said Harry and then felt that wasn't quite right. For some strange reason he felt like he still needed Snape around and hoped Hermione was wrong. After all if it hadn't been for Snape's skills with the Dark Arts, Harry would be dead now.

"I think we hurt his feelings," said Hermione.

"Good," Ginny said with a sound of satisfaction. "The sooner he gives this up the better for all of us."

Harry stood from the sofa. "I think we can all agree that none of us will help him make the potion."

"Definitely not," said Ginny.

"No," said Hermione, a little bit less sure, Harry thought.

"Good…then it's time to destroy the book," Harry said and Hermione just blanched.

"Harry, I really wish you would reconsider this."

He shook his head. "Dumbledore agrees. It is too dangerous to have around."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry. "I…I need more time," she managed to say.

Harry knew why she wanted this favor, knew her love of books and knowledge. And this book was a fountain of such knowledge, a book so old it could have been made by the four founders of Hogwarts, a book with the origin of many of the spells they now used. During one of their visits to his hospital bed Harry had told them Dumbledore's theories on the book's origin and Hermione had instantly believed them, seeing the logic of Dumbledore's wisdom. Harry felt in his bones that he must destroy the book, but in his heart he knew he owed Hermione this, and much, much more. It was a nice day, they were going to Hogsmeade, he had survived a near death experience, and he didn't want to ruin the day with an argument, not another one after the one they had just had with Snape. There would be time to destroy the book later, he assured himself.

"How much more time?" Harry asked and both Hermione and Ginny looked surprised, but for different reasons.

"A week…maybe ten days?' Hermione asked in a hopeful tone. Harry nodded and she let out a squeak of delight and hugged him. Ginny said nothing but he could tell by her face she disagreed.

"Okay, I need to wash up a bit and get dressed," Harry said. "I'll see you by the front doors."

Ginny just turned and didn't say a word as she headed to the door and Hermione caught the drift of what was happening and her cheerful face fell a bit. She looked to Harry and bit her lower lip and looked fretful and he could tell she wanted to say something but he just shook his head and she got the meaning.

"Coming?" Ginny said from the door without looking at either of them and Hermione just walked toward her and they left.

Bloody hell, Harry wanted to scream but didn't. This was going to be trouble. He quickly washed up, finished his tea, gone cold by now, and then dressed warmly and headed toward the door. Then he thought 'My wand' and was about to turn back and stopped. "Oh, right," he said aloud. "I don't have a wand anymore."

A wizard without a wand was not much of a wizard, thought Harry as he walked toward the school's main doors. He felt a bit naked, without any protection, and knew he had to remedy that right away. A trip to Ollivander's was in order. He also had questions for the aged wandmaker about what had happened when he had broken Voldemort's wand.

As he approached the main doors a crowd was gathering, all carrying the permission forms needed to go to Hogsmeade. Filch was at the doors, as was McGonagall, taking the forms and checking off names on a long scroll of parchment. It was noisy and excitement was in the air, with the outside air crisp. He could spot the light sprinkle of snow on the ground and also saw the sky was blue and the sun was out so the snow wouldn't last long. Many students spotted Harry and soon they were nudging and whispering to their classmates.

Dean, Neville, and Seamus came up to him. "All right, Harry?" Neville asked with concern.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Just a bit of a cold, you know."

"They wouldn't let us in to see you,' said Seamus.

"We tried," said Dean. "But Madam Pomfrey locked the doors."

"Didn't want it to go around," said Harry.

"You'd think they would have found a cure for that by now," said Neville. "Not even the Muggles have one."

"Yeah," said Harry, distracted, trying to spot Ginny and Hermione in the crowd. Then he saw Ginny talking to Luna. Hermione was off a bit by herself, looking a bit put out.

"Excuse me fellows," he said and went off toward Ginny and as he walked away he was blocked by some excited third years on their first Hogsmeade trip. Behind him he could hear Seamus say, "He's got it bad for her."

"Yeah," Dean said in a neutral tone.

"Ron's the same with Hermione," added Neville. "About time we found girlfriends, don't you think?"

Harry didn't hear the rest of the conversation as the crowd parted, but he smiled a bit and hoped his friends did find someone like he did. But now she was giving him the cold shoulder.

As he approached Ginny spotted him and then turned her head away. "Hi, Harry,' said Luna. "Feeling better?"

"Much, thanks," he said. "Ah, Ginny, could we talk?"

"No," she said, staring straight ahead. Luna's eyes got a bit wide at this comment and then she said one of those things she always says in such situations.

"Oh, you two are fighting. I should leave."

"Yes," said Harry at the same time Ginny said "No." Then she glared at him. "You think we are fighting?"

"No, I meant Luna should leave," Harry said and it sounded mean the way it came out so he quickly looked at Luna. "Sorry…I just need to talk to her alone."

"Of course," said Luna as she went to leave and Ginny looked like she wanted her to stay but Luna left, walking over to where Hermione was standing, who was trying not to look toward Harry and Ginny but having trouble as her eyes kept swinging toward them. She seemed glad to see Luna and started chatting with her immediately.

"Well?" said Harry to Ginny.

Ginny would not look at him as she spoke. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked in an angry tone but kept her voice down.

"I will destroy it," said Harry. "But…I owe her this much."

"I understand why you did it," she said. "I just think it's stupid. Dumbledore is right."

Harry sighed. "It's only for a week…maybe ten days."

Now she looked at him and spoke more calmly. "And what happens when she says she needs more time?"

"I…I don't know."

"The longer we keep it the more chance that somehow, someway, someone will take it or tell us we can't destroy it."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry," she said in a whisper as she moved closer to him. "If what Dumbledore says is true…and others find out…understand?"

"Yeah," he said finally and then he felt caught, torn between the two most important women in his life. "But I already promised."

"I know," Ginny said quietly. "But…that's got to be it. No more time after what you promised."

"Definitely," he said.

"I'm holding you to that," she said, in serious tone, staring at him so hard he felt himself blush. "You make a promise to me right now."

"I promise," he said and then she nodded, smiled slightly and took his hand and squeezed it.

"Come on," she said and then she let go of his hand as some students we looking at them. They moved to the front doors where Hermione and Luna were now lined up with Seamus, Neville, and Dean. After a while most of the younger students had given their forms and were gone and they were the last ones. As the students handed their permission forms to Filch, McGonagall addressed them.

"Ah, Professors Potter and Granger," said McGonagall. "And the rest of you. You are all senior students or staff now. I expect you to be on your best behavior and set an example for the others."

They all nodded and agreed with her and soon were heading out the door, with Filch scowling at them, not hiding his dislike for students and for Harry in particular. Harry wondered what Filch knew about his missing key, but as of yet he had not said anything to Harry about that.

Soon they were off the school grounds, through the main gates and were walking down the snow covered path towards the village, Harry and Ginny walking a bit behind the others. After a few moments Hermione dropped back and looked a bit worried.

"Hey," she said, looking a little guilty.

"I'm still mad," said Ginny.

"Oh?" Hermione said, trying to sound surprised but failing, her voice a bit too high. "Whatever for?"

"You know why," said Ginny with a scowl and Hermione sighed. "Yes," she said.

"But we talked about it," said Harry swiftly. "And what I promised you is it."

"Ah…what?" Hermione asked in puzzlement, truly surprised this time.

"The time he promised you to look at it," Ginny said in a cross voice. "That's it. And it doesn't leave Harry's room."

"Er…okay," said Hermione and then she took a deep breath like she always did when gearing up for an argument. "But you just don't understand, this is…"

"Give it up," said Harry quickly. "I promised you the time and I promised Ginny and Dumbledore I would destroy it and I will." Hermione looked like she wanted to say more but Harry's stern looked stopped her. They walked in silence for a while, Harry feeling the day was ruined.

Finally, Hermione spoke again, "Sorry."

"Forget it," said Ginny.

More silence, except for their footfalls on the already muddy path. Harry felt bad for causing this rift and decided to try to start a new topic of conversation. "So, where to first?"

"Joke shop," Hermione and Ginny said at the same time and then they looked at each other in surprise and both laughed a bit and Harry felt things were getting better.

"I haven't seen him in days," said Hermione. Neither had Harry. Ron had been too busy gearing up for the Hogsmeade weekend to come visit him the last few days he was in hospital. George was driving him batty, having more supplies delivered, getting Ron to put up sale signs around Hogsmeade, and even dropping by for a surprise visit to make sure Ron wasn't slacking off.

"He'll make a mint today," Ginny added. "Filch and McGonagall will be pulling their hair out by Monday."

"We aren't supposed to let students bring joke products into the school," Harry reminded them.

They both stopped and looked at him. "You aren't going to stop them, are you?" Ginny asked.

"No, of course not," said Harry. "But…maybe we should just look the other way. For Ron's sake."

"Actually, I was thinking he needs some help," said Hermione. "In the shop, I mean."

"McGonagall will have a fit if she finds out you helped him," Ginny said, sounding generally concerned.

"Let's just stop by for a visit," Harry said. "But I really need to go to Diagon Alley and get a new wand."

"I can't go to London," Ginny said. "If McGonagall hears about that, then I'm in for it."

"Yeah, that's right," said Harry. McGonagall had threatened to tell Ginny's parents all that had been happening about her off school ground adventures if she went anywhere again. "Just you and me again," said Harry to Hermione.

"Okay," she said, but didn't sound enthusiastic. "Let's just see Ron for a bit, go and come back quickly."

"Right," Harry answered and then they were entering the village. Coming toward them was the large bulk of Hagrid and to their surprise he was carrying his pink umbrella, which Harry knew had the broken pieces of his wand in it. He gave hearty greetings to Dean, Neville, and Seamus and then came right up to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Top of the morning ter yeh all!" he said in a booming voice and then he picked up Hermione in a bear hug and squeezed as she screamed half in fear and half in delight.

"Hargid!" Harry shouted as the half-giant put down Hermione who staggered a few steps before regaining her composure. "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh my God…I forgot…did they do it?" Hermione was asking, looking at Hagrid.

"Yup," said Hargid and then he pulled out a letter from one of his many pockets and handed it to Hermione who squealed in delight.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as Ginny also seemed confused.

Hermione opened the letter, which had been in a Ministry of Magic envelop. She began to read in an excited voice.

"_The Ministry of Magic is delighted to inform you that you have been reinstated as a wizard with full privileges to use magic in accordance with the laws of the wizarding community of the British Isles."_

Harry was stunned. He had forgotten all about Hagrid's desire to be reinstated. "That's incredible Hagrid!"

Ginny was also surprised. "When did you have the hearing?"

Hagrid sniffed. "Few days ago when Harry was in hospital. Jus' got the letter this morning," he said. "I'm so chuffed I feel like I could hug the world."

"Congratulations!" Ginny said and then Hagrid picked her up and also hugged her tight.

"You knew?" Harry asked Hermione as Ginny was placed back on the ground.

"Course she knew," said Hagrid. "She helped me prepare fer my hearin'."

"You were in hospital," Hermione said. "And...well, it wasn't much, just I wrote a letter explaining about Tom Riddle and how he had opened the Chamber of Secrets and Moaning Myrtle got killed by the basilisk and all that. Of course, the Ministry knows all this now so it was just a mere formality. I knew Hargid would get reinstated."

"Thanks," said Hagrid as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Come on! The Three Broomsticks! I'm buyin'!"

"Ah…thanks Hagrid, but…I need to go to Ollivander's," said Harry.

Hagrid looked puzzled then remembered. "Oh, right. Yeh needs a new wand." Then he held up his pink umbrella. "Come ter think on it, so do I. Or at least see if Ollivander kin fix this one."

"Come with me?" Harry asked and Hagrid grinned.

"Be jus' like old times."

Harry smiled. "Yeah." Then he looked to Hermione and Ginny. "I think …"

But Hermione beat him to it. "We'll see you for lunch at the Three Broomsticks, okay?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "Thanks. Say hi to Ron."

"If he has time to talk," said Ginny.

"Say," Hargid began. "Before yeh go. Er…I was gonna ask a favor." But then Hagrid looked a bit sheepish and did not continue.

"Yes?" asked Hermione after a few seconds of silence.

Hagrid looked up, away from their eyes, and then spoke in a low voice, as if ashamed. "I ain't never got past third year at Hogwarts. Kin yeh all…kin yeh teach me magic?" As he said this he looked down with hope in his eyes.

Harry never felt closer to Hagrid than at this moment. He knew how much learning magic would mean to him. He looked at Ginny and Hermione and they both seemed on the verge of tears as they looked at Hagrid with sympathy in their eyes.

"Of course," said Harry. "We'll teach you everything we know."

Hargid beamed and more tears slid down his cheeks into his thick beard. "Thanks."

After Hargid regained his composure they said their goodbyes and Hermione and Ginny went off towards the joke shop, talking animatedly about when and how they should teach Hargid and Harry was so glad they were back to the way they usually were. That damn book was causing too much trouble and he knew as soon as Hermione's time was up he was going to chuck it into his fireplace.

"Come on, Harry," said Hagrid and he started walking towards Hogwarts .

"Er…where you going?"

He looked at Harry in surprise. "Thestrals are in the forest, yeh know."

"Thestrals?" Harry said in shock. "Hagrid we can Apparate to Diagon Alley. Can't we?"

Now Hagrid looked ashamed again. "Never learnt how," he said in a quiet voice.

"Oh," said Harry. "Then you can Side-Along Apparate with me."

"But yeh haven' got a wand."

Harry had forgotten all about that. "Oh…right."

Then Hargid handed him his pink umbrella. "Hold it by the handle," he said and Harry took it and now he was truly worried. What if they got splinched? What if they ended up in the middle of a bog or a busy street or on top of a building? Here he was Apparating with a broken wand and a half-giant alongside. He was only a few days out of the hospital. Maybe…no, he couldn't chance it.

"Floo Network," he said and Hagrid agreed with him after a moment's hesitation. They walked to the Three Broomsticks, which was packed with customers, many of them students, who all greeted Harry and Hagrid. After a quick word with Madam Rosemerta she led them into the kitchen to her biggest fireplace. Harry took one look at Hagrid and wondered how this would work.

"Er…can you travel by Floo Network?"

"Course," he said. "'Tis a bit tight but yeh know, magic is magic, so I fits…yeh'll see. Let's make it the Leaky Caldron, yeah?" With that he took the Floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and shouted "the Leaky Cauldron" then placed one giant foot into the green flames. To Harry's astonishment Hargid starting twirling and soon his massive body was sucked into the Floo Network. He then wondered why Hargid hadn't done the same when he visited Harry at the Burrow over the summer but imagined Hargid like flying by thestral so much he didn't bother with Floo travel.

But when Harry got to the Leaky Cauldron he saw the real reason why. Hagrid was sitting in a chair and holding a cloth where he was bleeding from the forehead. "Bit tight coming out," said Hagrid as Tom the barman came over with a big cup of mead.

"There you are Hagrid," said Tom. "On the house. You should know better than to travel by Floo Network." He then greeted Harry and went over to his fireplace where Harry could see where a few bricks had been knocked out of place. Tom shook his head and then took out his wand and started to repair the fireplace.

"Hagrid, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked as he sat.

"Wanted ter come," Hagrid mumbled as he sipped his mead, and Harry felt a bit bad inside, knowing his friend would risk injury just to go shopping with him. It seemed so silly. But it also showed how badly Hargid wanted to spend time with Harry. Then he had another thought. Maybe he wanted to get his wand fixed very badly, too.

After Hagrid finished his mead his cut seemed better and Tom put a bandage on it. Then they went off to Ollivander's. The street was busy as it was Saturday and many wizards and witches greeted them and a few even asked after Harry's health. Harry could not help but remember his first trip here over seven years ago with Hagrid and he thought back on all that had happened since then and wished somehow he could change a lot of it but also glad a lot of it had happened. Feeling a bit nostalgic, he entered the wand shop in front of Hagrid. The elderly wandmaker was there as usual and he was quite surprised to see Harry and Hargid.

"Harry Potter," he said in his slow way and then his round eyes widened. "And Rubeus Hagrid. Oak, 16 inches, with a dragon heartstring core. It has been a long time."

"More than fifty years," Hagrid said.

"Yes," Ollivander said. "Closer to sixty now I should think." Hargid just nodded. Harry wondered how old Hagrid was and he was surprised to remember he had never asked him.

"And how can I help you gentlemen today?" Ollivander was asking.

"We need wands," said Harry.

"We?" said Ollivander in slight surprise. "But surely you have one. And Hagrid, I am afraid I am not allowed to sell you one."

Hagrid fished in his pockets and came out with the letter. "Bin reinstated," he said with pride as he handed the letter to Ollivander.

Ollivander opened the letter and read it quietly and then looked at Hargid and smiled as he handed back the letter. "How wonderful. So…let me think..." He began looking at the boxes but then Hagrid interrupted him.

"Sorry, but I was wonderin' if maybe yeh could repair my old wand."

Ollivander was surprised again. "Surely you do not have the parts. Do you?"

Hagrid was busy unscrewing the handle of his pink umbrella and as soon as he got it off he slid the two halves of his broken wand out. It was black and very plain and thick, Harry could see. The break had been perfect and the two parts fit together as one. When Hagrid pulled them slightly apart, he could see what no one else except Hagrid knew – the dragon heartstring core had not been cut in two, only a few sinews had been snapped and it was mostly intact.

"How remarkable,' said Ollivander as he examined it. He looked it over and over and then after a minute he shook his head and Hagrid let out a sigh of disappointment. "I am afraid with the heartstring even slightly damaged you will never be able to do much magic with this wand."

"Was afraid of that," said Hagrid. "Best get me a new one then."

"Wait," said Harry. "I can fix it."

Ollivander looked at him sharply. "With the Elder Wand, no doubt?"

Harry nodded. "At least I can try. It did fix my wand after all."

"Yes," said Ollivander. "But a moment ago you said you both needed wands. What has happened to your phoenix core wand?"

Harry decided to tell him the truth since he already knew they were looking for Voldemort's wand and Harry wanted to ask him want happened. He told the story, but added a little lie, saying both phoenix feathers had been destroyed. Ollivander was quite surprised but kept his comments to himself until Harry finished speaking.

"And your wand was totally destroyed?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes. Voldemort's was only broken in two but the phoenix feather was badly damaged. It was a curse, wasn't it?"

"Certainly," said Ollivander. "I think your wand saved your life by the sounds of it. The twin cores attracted each other and the curse was absorbed by your wand. Why, I do not know, but you have added one more piece to the puzzle surrounding twin cores. But I do wish you had come to me when you found Voldemort's wand. Perhaps we could have avoided this incident."

"Weren't Harry's fault," said Hagrid in defense of his friend.

"Perhaps. But I should have liked to have done the deed myself. If only to save the feather," said Ollivander.

"If you had tried to break that wand, you would have been killed," said Harry.

"Maybe."

"How did he put a curse on a wand?"

Ollivander raised his eyebrows. "Ah, that is not so difficult. A curse may be placed on any object. And as we know Voldemort delved in Dark Magic more than any other wizard so I am not so surprised he cursed his wand in such a manner. But that is not important. What is done is done and cannot be undone. Now, you wish to get wands and I shall be happy to oblige."

Then he looked to his shelves and moved a few boxes around and then pulled down a very long box. "My largest wand. It is oak, 16 and half inches, with a thestral tail hair core. In case yours cannot be repaired."

He opened the box and handed the wand to Hagrid and the half giant took it in his big right hand, where even the long wand looked like a tiny stick. Hagrid's face seemed to glow and Harry remembered his first time here and how he felt when trying different wands. Then Hargid said "_Aguamenti_" and a jet of water came out and hit Ollivander right in the face.

"Bloody hell!" said Hagrid in surprise. "I'll fix that, not ter worry." He went to cast another spell when a very wet Ollivander held up a hand.

"Let me," he said and then he took out a wand from behind the counter and was soon dry. Harry was sure that was not the worst thing to ever happen in this shop where so many untrained wizards and witches got their first wands.

"Try another spell," said Ollivander and Hagrid did so and after a few more moments and with nothing too badly damaged Ollivander said that the wand was suitable for Hagrid. As he pocketed his new wand Hagrid also took his old one and put it back inside the umbrella.

Harry was more difficult. They tried many wands, over twenty, before he found a suitable one. Not surprisingly, it was holly, 11 inches long, like his old wand, but with a unicorn tail hair for a core. Harry felt very comfortable with it, but it was still not the same as his old wand.

After they paid and made their goodbyes, it was time to head back to Hogsmeade. Despite Hagrid's protests, Harry insisted on them Apparating. But as soon as he did it he knew it was a mistake. They hadn't been splinched but were definitely not in Hogsmeade.

"Where are we?" he asked as he felt a chill and was standing in several inches of snow. They had Apparated to a snowy hillside and were looking down at a valley.

"Er…nearby Hogsmeade, I guess," said Hagrid who looked a little woozy. "Interestin'" he said. "So that's Apparatin'."

"You okay?"

"Yup…jus' …yeah, fine. No worries, Harry. Kinda like a twenty pint hangover. So, where is we? Ah, Grawp's cave is over there and that's the other caves over that way."

Harry looked to where he was pointing and something looked familiar. "That cave is where Sirius was hiding. Hogsmeade is down…yes, I can see the village now."

"No more Apparatin'," said Hagrid. "Not when we kin walk."

Harry agreed and as they walked down the hill they discussed what had happened. More than likely it was because of Hagrid's size they ended up off the mark. Or maybe it was his half giant blood. Harry also asked after Grawp and Hargid said he hadn't seen him in a week which was normal since he went off all over the place hunting and foraging for food.

After a long walk they made it to the village, passing the Hogs Head on the way. Soon they were at the joke shop which was packed with students. They said a quick hello to a very busy but happy looking Ron, who told them Hermione and Ginny had just left for the Three Broomsticks. Soon they arrived there and as soon as Hagrid entered all the students and many villagers inside cheered him and congratulated him on become a full wizard again. Apparently Ginny and Hermione had told a few students and soon everyone knew. As Harry expected Hagrid broke down in tears but soon got control of himself. They sat with Ginny and Hermione, who seemed to be back to their old selves, which made Harry happy. They had a wonderful lunch with lots of drinks and with his friends and those he loved Harry felt safe and happy, a feeling he hoped would last.


	26. Chapter 26 Halloween

**Professor Potter Chapter 26 Halloween**

The next week flew by fast compared to the first month of the school year. A mass outbreak of jokes played on the unsuspecting followed the first Hogsmeade weekend and Filch was spending all his time tracking down joke products, punishing students who got caught, and cursing the Weasley brothers to no end. The prefects were also busy confiscating joke products and all the professors, including Hermione and Harry, who could not avoid their duty, had to stop and punish students in the halls and dormitories. The jewels in the four glass cases in the Great Hall denoting house points were much diminished after the first few days, and then slowly began to rise again after the enthusiasm for jokes began to wear off and students concentrated on gaining the points they had lost after the house leaders and prefects reminded them of their dismal standings and how the House Cup was something worth striving for.

McGonagall was in a foul mood the whole week, and Harry feared she would carry out her threat against punishing Ron and Ginny academically, but nothing happened. Perhaps she had softened, or maybe she thought after Harry's near death experience that it would be inappropriate to punish his girlfriend and best friend.

As for Ron, he had almost sold out everything in the shop in one day and did not even care when Harry told him that Filch and McGonagall were furious at him. Ron even thought about quitting Hogwarts for good but Hermione put him straight telling him that Hogsmeade days were few and far between and the pile of Galleons he had now would not last forever. That point was driven home when Ron had to prepare his shop's tax report for September, and his pile of Galleons started to grow less already.

Harry returned to work on the Monday following getting out of the hospital wing. He also began his Auror classes again, while twice helping Charlie George, Lucy, Robert, and the other Aurors run down tips on the Stone brothers, which all turned out to be false. There was no real sign of them, and Harry and the others continued to worry about what they might be up to. The Ministry of Magic finally opened its purse strings and larger rewards were posted for the apprehension of Wallace Stone and the other at large Death Eaters.

As for the Death Eaters already in Azkaban, it seemed to Harry that they might get a reprieve from the Dementors. A ground swell of protest from the Death Eater's families was beginning to make waves, with some offers of gold no doubt leading to a number of articles in the _Daily Prophet_ calling the continued use of the Dementors a death sentence, not a prison sentence. Since wizarding law had no death sentence for crimes, those in favor of the Dementors argued that it was just punishment for the crimes committed by those imprisoned. The debate was growing heated and Minister Shacklebolt was under pressure to make a decision one way or the other on the Dementor issue. Narcissa Malfoy was conspicuously absent from the debate, not wanting to make waves, Harry believed, since her husband was not confined to the prison anymore. Reports from the supply station in Scotland said that Lucius Malfoy was behaving well and was now used to the flights to and from Azkaban several times a week.

Hermione thought the whole position of the Death Eaters' families was very hypocritical seeing as they had been allied with the Dementors not six months earlier. She gave her scathing indictment of the whole thing the Friday evening following Harry's return to work as they sat in Harry's quarters.

"Typical," she huffed as she sat at Harry's desk translating the spell book like she had been doing for the past two hours. "Always wanting things in their favor."

"Doesn't everyone?" Harry replied as he sat on his sofa warming himself by his fireplace, the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands, opened to an article on the Dementor issue.

"I suppose," she agreed with some reluctance as she flipped a page in the book, her mind already moving from the Dementor debate back to the spell book. She quickly grabbed her French Muggle dictionary and began translating on a piece of parchment, the Dementor issue already forgotten.

As Harry looked at her working on the book, he once more questioned the wisdom of not destroying it and the phoenix feather. He fought an urge to get the feather from its hiding place and grab the book from Hermione and throw them both in his blazing fire. He knew the book would burn, but what about the feather. Would it burn, he thought again for the umpteenth time. The feather in his wand had been destroyed, but that was by a powerful magic curse. He knew phoenix feathers did burn, but then they regenerated. Did they have to be part of the whole phoenix or not? He had asked Hagrid but he didn't know, mostly because he didn't have much experience with phoenixes. Fawkes was the only phoenix he had ever seen in England and Dumbledore had never let him examine Fawkes. After Dumbledore's death and funeral no one had seen Fawkes again and Hagrid believed the majestic bird may have also died, seeing as the bond between it and Dumbledore had been so strong. Harry thought maybe he should go ask Dumbledore's portrait but the opportunity had not yet arisen.

Neither had he had the chance to talk to McGonagall about the Elder Wand. He didn't know if it was still in her office or if she had returned it to Dumbledore's tomb. He had only seen her briefly a few times last week, once to get an update on what she had taught in his classes while he was in hospital and once at breakfast for a few moments. A chance to talk about the Elder Wand time had not presented itself as either students or other professors had been about. She was also still in her bad mood about the joke products so Harry let it slide. Both Ginny and Hermione had pushed him to find out what had happened to the wand and he decided he definitely would go see her before the weekend was out.

As for Harry's new wand, it was working fine, but he still felt odd using it, like he had felt when using the substitute wands after his had been damaged. Your first wand was always the best wand he thought. Hagrid's magic lessons were already started, with Hermione giving him a study schedule so he could prepare for his O.W.L.s. Hagrid had blanched at the idea of book study, saying he only wanted to learn practical magic, but Hermione told him that she wouldn't teach him anything unless he strived for both his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. After that Hagrid reluctantly agreed, and there was even talk of him joining some classes in his free time, but that might not work out since he was so busy. Hermione was also busy, with the book, so Ginny and Harry had been the ones to help Hagrid with the first few lessons of practical magic.

"Ah, just as I thought, the Confundus Charm," said Hermione as she made some notes and then turned to another page. "Greek," she said and then took her Greek dictionary from the many books in front of her. Just then there was a knock on the door. Harry quickly crossed to the door and opened it to find Ginny, looking tired and also a little mad. She strode in without saying hello or even giving him a kiss or a hug. He knew right away what was wrong.

"That bad?" he asked.

"The worst practice ever," she said as she sat on the sofa. "They just don't work as a team. Seamus and Dean kept arguing over positions, the Keeper is dismal, worse than Ron with a bad case of nerves, and I've never seen so many dropped Quaffles since the Chudley Cannons lost to the Holyhead Harpies 350 nil. The only bright spot is William, the new Seeker. Maybe he can catch the Snitch before Ravenclaw scores too many goals."

"You'll do fine," Harry said as he sat with her. "The first game is always the worst on the nerves."

"I know," Ginny replied. "But I was never captain before. How did you do it?"

"Just relax, and trust your players and your plan," Harry said. "Ravenclaw is not that strong this year. And remember, you're the best Chaser to ever play for Gryffindor. Just keep scoring and keep the Quaffle away from Ravenclaw until William gets the Snitch. I know you'll win."

"I wish you were with us," she said with longing in her voice and Harry wished he was too but couldn't now that he was a staff member.

"Ah, Episkey, a Healing Charm," Hermione was saying from the desk. She then began turning pages again as she made more notes, not even paying attention to Harry and Ginny.

"Still hard at it, I see," said Ginny, glancing at Hermione for a brief moment.

"Time is almost up," said Harry. "I promised her ten days and it will be, come Tuesday."

"Has she found any connection to the Deathly Hallows?"

"No," said Hermione very loudly from the desk, still working, not turning to look at them. "Please don't talk like I am not in the room."

"Sorry," Ginny said in a little sing song way, which Harry knew meant she wasn't really sorry. Hermione did not comment but kept working.

"Still no sign of Snape?" Ginny asked next and Harry shook his head.

"Be a week tomorrow."

"Did you check the map?"

"Morning and night," said Harry. "No sign of him. Of course I haven't been watching it all day. And he could have left the school grounds."

"I thought the Hogwarts ghosts couldn't leave the castle," Ginny said.

"There is a lot we don't know about them," said Hermione from the desk. "I bet they can leave, they just don't want to."

"I should have asked Nick that when I saw him," said Harry.

"So Nick and none of the other ghosts have seen him?" Ginny asked.

"If they have they aren't talking," Harry answered. "I got the feeling Nick knew something but he wouldn't say. Maybe Snape has put the fear of his ghostly wrath into them all."

"Sounds like him," said Ginny with a nod of her head. "Maybe he's really gone for good though, passed on to the afterlife."

"I don't know," said Harry thoughtfully. "But, and I know it sounds strange, but I hope not."

"You can't be serious?" Ginny asked with slightly widened eyes.

"He did save my life."

"Which wouldn't have needed saving if not for him," Ginny reminded him, her voice rising a bit. "Harry, getting that phoenix feather almost killed you."

"I know."

"You should destroy it."

"Certainly not!" Hermione said suddenly, her chair quickly turned toward them again, deciding to join in more fully now that something important was being discussed. "It's a highly valuable magical item and should be preserved."

"I think you're forgetting where it came from!" Ginny said heatedly. "That feather was part of a wand that killed dozens of people, including Harry's parents. Sorry." The last was for Harry.

"It's okay," he said to her.

"It's just a feather now," Hermione said. "The evil it caused was because of who controlled the wand, not the feather itself."

"You both have good points," Harry said, starting to get a headache from their debate. "But…let's just leave it for now."

"Fine," said Hermione in a slightly mollified way as she turned back to her translating.

"Fine," said Ginny, a little bit huffy, and Harry could tell she was not fine with it and he knew they would argue over this again. Why did they always have to argue? As soon as he asked himself that question he knew the answer. Hermione thought with her head, deciding what to do based on the intellectual importance of the issue to her and the magical world as a whole. Ginny thought with her heart, and wanted to destroy those things that could cause harm to those she loved. Harry saw both sides of the issue and was more inclined to agree with Ginny, not because she was his girlfriend, but because he knew what harm could come from not doing the right thing at the right time.

"It's getting late," Harry said after an awkward silence. "Almost 9 o'clock, curfew time. And you've got a big day tomorrow."

Ginny sighed. "Right. Walk me back?"

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said.

"What? Oh…can I just spend some more time? I don't have a curfew."

"Sorry," Harry answered. "I need to rest, too. You can stay in here all day tomorrow if you want."

Hermione seemed to brighten at that notion. "Great! Just one second…there." She stuck a small piece of parchment to mark her place in the book and then handed it to Harry. He quickly replaced the book in its hiding place next to the phoenix feather and then all three went out and headed for Gryffindor Tower. As they passed the place where the entrance to the Slytherin dorm was located a section of the stone wall suddenly slid open and Professor Slughorn stepped out into the hallway. He did not notice them at first as he stopped to close the door with a whispered word they could not hear. As he turned and spotted them he gave a small start like he was up to no good, a look Harry had seen before when Slughorn had been in the greenhouses the night Harry had retrieved the hidden memory from him. Why Slughorn should look like that coming out of his own house dormitory was a mystery.

"Ah, Harry, Professor Granger, Miss Weasley," Slughorn said, regaining his composure. "Bit late to be roaming the halls, yes?"

"Just walking the girls back to the dorm," Harry told him.

"As am I. Off to bed, I mean."

"Professor Slughorn, have you set a time for your party?" Hermione asked him as they started walking together.

"Party?" Slughorn said in puzzlement. "Whatever do you mean?"

"The dinner party you had planned before Harry got hurt," Hermione said. "Harry told me you wanted to start the club again and have a party with myself, Ron and Harry as special guests."

"Ron?…Oh, yes, your boyfriend."

Hermione turned a bit pink at that. "Yes. So…the party?"

"Haven't set a date yet," Slughorn said. "Might have to wait till after Christmas holidays. Yes, that is best I think."

Hermione and Harry shared a puzzled look. "Whatever you think is best," said Harry, who had the impression Slughorn had been eager to have this party.

They walked in silence for a few moments and then Harry asked him about Snape. "Professor, you haven't seen Snape around have you?"

"What? Severus? Oh, right, his ghost…no. Haven't seen him. Why? Is he missing?"

"We haven't seen him for a week," Ginny told him.

"Perhaps he is busy," opinioned Slughorn. "Any reason why you need to see him?"

"Er…no, just wondering what happened to him," said Harry, who had lied to Slughorn about many things or did not tell him. Slughorn did not know that Snape had been trying to make a potion of resurrection for one thing or that the phoenix feather survived or anything at all about the book of spells.

"I would check your lovely map if I were you," Slughorn suggested.

"Already looked," said Harry. "But we haven't seen him on it."

"Peculiar," said Slughorn thoughtfully. "Perhaps now that this wand business is over he has decided to depart the mortal world."

"That's what I said," Ginny told him.

"Can ghosts leave Hogwarts grounds?" Hermione asked Slughorn, ignoring Ginny's comment.

"Not sure," replied Slughorn. "Perhaps you should ask a ghost. But I wouldn't ask the Baron. Nasty a ghost as they come. Ah, this is the way to my quarters. Good night." They said goodnight to him and soon reached the stairs to Gryffindor Tower where Harry said goodnight to Ginny and Hermione.

The next day Hermione came to Harry's rooms early and started looking through the book right away, barely saying goodbye to Harry as he left for breakfast and the Quidditch match. He didn't even bother asking her if she wanted to come to the match, knowing she was more interested in that damn book than anything else right now.

As he left his quarters and walked to the Great Hall he got a glimpse of the weather outside. It was bright and sunny and it looked like there was very little wind, a perfect day for the first game of the Quidditch season. All the students were up early for a Saturday and having breakfast when Harry arrived in the Great Hall. A lot of betting was going on and good natured teasing between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Ginny, Dean, Seamus, William and the rest of the team were at the Gryffindor table, dressed for the match in their scarlet uniforms. Harry felt a twinge of envy for a brief moment, wanting to be going with them, flying around and not having a care about anything except finding the Snitch. He came by and wished them all luck and started chatting about strategy. Luna also came over to wish them luck, despite getting some glares from her Ravenclaw housemates.

"Where's Hermione?" Luna asked, looking around.

"Ah…don't know," lied Harry. "Maybe she'll meet us at the pitch."

Harry excused himself and went to the head table and had breakfast. Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House, tried to get Harry to bet on the game but Harry felt it might bring bad luck to his old house's team if he did so. Hagrid was not so worried and took Flitwick's bet, making it an even ten Galleons. Flitwick tried to get McGonagall in on the action but she claimed it would be inappropriate seeing as she was no longer Head of Gryffindor House and was now Headmistress of Hogwarts. Despite this declaration of neutrality, Harry couldn't help but notice she was wearing a Gryffindor House scarf. After breakfast, everyone was in high spirits as they trooped down to the pitch. Harry, Neville, and Hagrid met Ron by the pitch and then they took seats in the stands with the rest of the Gryffindor fans, having good seats where they could see all the action. Ron had decided not to open the shop until one o'clock since he badly wanted to see the match. Harry could tell Ron was a bit mad that Hermione didn't come, but he knew about her obsession with the book and said nothing about it.

Then after all the excitement and build up to the match it was over in less than twenty minutes. Gryffindor was up 60 to 20, with Ginny scoring four of the goals for her team, when suddenly William dove out of the sky over the pitch, streaked down with the Ravenclaw Seeker right behind him, and he grabbed the Snitch right in front of the announcer's box. The Gryffindor fans went wild and soon they poured out of the pitch with William held high, his face with a look of disbelief that Harry was sure he had on his own face the first time he had caught the Snitch in a match.

The after match celebrations continued in the Gryffindor common room, with Harry happy that Ginny's first foray as captain had gone so well. Ginny looked relieved that they had won and now had plenty of time before their next match in February to fine tune the team. Ron offered to help her Keeper but Ginny said she wanted to win the next match, not lose by fifty goals. That touched a raw nerve and Ron's face turned red and he was just about to start a fight with his sister when the portrait opened and Hermione came flying into the room, a distraught look on her face. She came right up to them and they immediately knew something was wrong.

"I don't know how it happened," she said, her face and voice full of anguish. It was hard to hear her because of the noisy party in the room.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked with concern, his voice a bit loud in the din.

"Come on," she said and the three of them followed her, ignoring the shouts from the others to stay.

As they raced down the stairs Hermione started to explain. "I was getting hungry since I missed breakfast so I went to the kitchens to ask Winky for something. She and I got talking and so I spent some time there and when I got back to Harry's room…someone had been in there."

Harry felt a cold shudder pass through his body and knew right away why she was upset. "What's missing?"

"The book," she said in anguish. "And the feather!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"I knew this was going to be trouble!" Ginny added with some heat, casting a glare at Hermione who couldn't look any of them in the eye.

"Come on!" Harry shouted and nothing more was said as they raced to Harry's quarters. The door was locked and Harry quickly took out his new wand and said "Open sesame". Inside everything looked normal, just as he had left it this morning.

"Where was the book?" he asked.

"In the hiding place," said Hermione in a distraught tone. "I put it there before I left and closed it tight and locked like you showed me. I went to get it when I got back and it was gone and so was the feather!"

Harry went right to the secret hiding place and confirmed what she said was true. "They're gone."

"You locked the door when you left?" Ginny asked Hermione in a suspicious tone.

"Of course she did," Ron said, coming to his girlfriend's defense. "She's not an idiot!"

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "Yes, I locked the door and the hiding place, with that spell Harry has been using, the one Snape taught him."

"Snape," said Harry in a quiet voice as he sat on his bed, feeling deflated, all the joy from the Quidditch win gone. "It was Snape."

"How could he have taken it?" Ron asked in a skeptical tone. "He's a ghost!"

"Yeah, but who knew it was here?" Ginny said next. "Only us four and Snape!"

"McGonagall," added Hermione. "And Charlie George."

"But they don't know about the hiding place," Harry said next. "And why would they take it? Nothing makes sense except Snape did it."

"But how?" Hermione asked. "He's a ghost. He can't touch anything or do magic."

"I don't know," said Harry with a shrug.

"I bet it was Stone," Ron stated firmly. "He's been behind everything else. Or he got Filch to do his dirty work again!"

"Don't be an idiot," Ginny answered him and he glared at her. "Stone already has a feather according to what Ollivander said and he had the book long enough to copy the potion ingredients page."

"And Filch was at the game," said Harry. "I saw him in the stands with Madam Pince."

"Snape could have recruited someone to help him," suggested Hermione next.

"Who's dimwitted enough to help that old git of a ghost!" Ron exclaimed.

"I was," said Harry quietly.

Ron looked a little embarrassed. "Oh…yeah, right…but you had good reason to. Who else does?"

"No one," said Hermione. "But it's the only thing that makes sense."

They were silent for a few moments. Then Harry stood. "Come on, let's look for clues."

For ten minutes they examined the room, the door, the locks, the secret hiding place, the desk, everything, using spells Harry had learned in Auror training. There were no footprints or fingerprints to be seen since there was no dust as the room was cleaned daily by the house elves. Nothing had been moved out of place. It was if the person knew exactly where to look. Then Harry had one more agonizing thought.

"My mother's hair," he said out loud and as they looked at him in surprise he reached for the book on the shelf that had his mother's hairs folded inside a piece of parchment. Harry flipped through the book. Nothing. He turned it upside down and shook it. Nothing happened.

He sat on the chair by the desk and let out a big sigh. "It's gone." He stared off as if in shock. Ginny immediately went to his side and put a comfortaing hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, God," said Hermione. "It's Snape. It has to be."

Harry nodded. "He was the only one who knew where it was. None of you or anyone else knew."

"This only means one thing," said Ginny. "He's trying to make the potion."

They all looked at each other and knew she was right. "Yes," said Harry. "But who will drink it?"

Ron spoke up. "You don't think he could have tricked some student into doing his dirty work, do you?"

"Perhaps," said Hermione, her voice breaking. "It's…it's all my fault. I should have let you destroy the book and the feather." She looked like she was on the verge of tears and Ron quickly put an arm around her shoulder. Ginny said nothing but Harry could tell by her look she agreed with Hermione's statement.

"We can't change what's has happened now," said Harry, trying to head off a fight. "If anyone is to blame it's me. For trusting Snape, for not being honest with everyone in the beginning, for not destroying the book and feather once we knew what the truth was."

They were silent for a few moments and then Ginny spoke. "What do we do now?"

"Find Snape," said Harry.

"The map," said Hermione and Harry quickly got out the Marauder's Map. But after fifteen minutes of examining it there was no sign of Snape's ghost.

"Now what?" asked Ron.

"We do what Slughorn said," Hermione answered. "We talk to the ghosts again, find out what they know about Snape."

"And the paintings," said Harry. "You three get on that. I'm off to see McGonagall and tell her what happened."

They quickly agreed. Harry looked once more on the map and saw McGonagall was in the Great Hall with Flitwick, Hagrid and many of the other professors. Then they left his rooms, Harry giving them the map so they could look for ghosts and possibly spot Snape. He said goodbye and quickly made his way to the Great Hall. Many of the professors were at the Hufflepuff table, having tea or something stronger, as he guessed Hagrid was having by the jovial way he greeted Harry.

"There's me savior!" Hagrid shouted as Harry walked up to the table. "Helped me get back my wand rights!"

"I always knew you were innocent," said Flitwick, who wasn't in as jovial mood as the rest, seeing as his house had lost today.

McGonagall was now looking at Harry. "How goes the party?"

"Er…fine, they are…happy," he said and it sounded foolish. "Er...Professor McGonagall, can I have a word?"

"Can't it wait?" she asked, looking a bit uneasy as she spoke.

"Afraid not," Harry said.

"Come on Harry, have a drink," said Hagrid. But McGonagall was already standing up.

"My office," she said to Harry as she started walking from the hall. He quickly followed her through the corridors which had many students going about, with the Ravenclaws looking glum and the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins talking about their chances in their game which would be in a few weeks time.

As they walked McGonagall looked at Harry. "Not to worry, it's still in my office, but surely this could have waited."

"Sorry?"

"The Elder Wand. That is what you want to talk about, isn't it?"

"Oh…yes…but…later," Harry and then he spoke in a rush. "The book and phoenix feather have been taken from my quarters!"

She stopped in her tracks and had a look of total surprise on her face. "Taken? When?"

Harry quickly started to explain but the halls were crowded so she motioned to a classroom which was empty. Harry finished his story and told her what the others were doing to try to find Snape.

"Are you sure it was him?" McGonagall asked as she paced, worry etched into her face.

"I can't think of anyone else, not even Wallace Stone." They hashed over the same arguments Harry had with the others and McGonagall quickly came to see sense of Harry's accusations toward Snape once he told her his mother's hairs were also missing.

"Very well," said McGonagall as if deciding something. "I will also have a word with the Baron since he can better control the ghosts and Peeves as well. Then there is nothing more we can do for the moment. We cannot bring anyone else into our circle of trust, not without revealing too much."

"I should have destroyed it all when I had the chance," Harry said with a glum look on his face.

"Why didn't you?" McGonagall asked, not as a reprimand, but as a mere question of curiosity.

Harry knew why and it had nothing to do with Hermione's desire to look through that book. "I thought…I thought there might be a chance…a way to bring her back. Now I may have caused more harm."

McGonagall looked at him with sympathy. "Do not judge yourself too harshly. We will find Professor Snape one way or the other."

"Can the ghosts leave Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure," said McGonagall. "The ghosts that are here are afraid of death, that is why they are ghosts. And as part of Hogwarts they are welcome, whereas in the Muggle world or even in a wizard home they would almost certainly be not welcome. Professor Snape, however, is a special case. He was not afraid of death. In fact, he faced it almost daily in deceiving Voldemort for as long as he did. He is here for a purpose so the limits of Hogwarts may not apply to him."

"I should never have trusted him."

"It is not always easy to know who to trust or not. Now…about the Elder Wand. What should we do with it?"

That took Harry by surprise. "I think it should go back in Professor Dumbledore's tomb."

"Too many know it was there now and the tomb is too accessible," said McGonagall. "I could modify everyone's memories again but perhaps it should remain in my office for now. Only a few of you know it is there and only I can get in and out."

"I guess that is best for now," Harry said. With that they left the classroom and McGonagall went off to find the Baron and Harry went looking for the others.

They did not find Snape, despite the help of the ghosts and paintings. None had seen him for several days, although Nick did admit seeing him a few days after his dramatic exit from Harry's quarters. Nick had seen Snape floating along nearby the corridor leading past the Slytherin dorm towards Harry's quarters one night. Besides that, Snape was not seen anywhere in the castle.

Harry reported it all to Charlie George and that's where things lay for the next few weeks. No sign of the Stone brothers and none of Snape's ghost. Harry continued to look at his map at odd times but could not find Snape on it. Maybe he did fade away. Maybe the Stone brothers were on the run, unable to translate the potion ingredients, unable to find anyone to help them, giving up on the plan to resurrect Voldemort. But Harry knew that was wishful thinking. It was all so frustrating that he had trouble concentrating on his teaching and Auror training.

The only bright spot in Harry's days was when he found time to be alone with Ginny, which was still not enough for either of them. The weather turned colder, and several mornings snow was on the ground but not yet enough to build up. He made one more trip to Azkaban, in a cold swirling rainstorm, during which Lucius Malfoy had almost fallen off his broom and would have fallen into the sea if Mundungus had not grabbed him in time. Hagrid's magic lessons continued, and he was learning more, although he did not know how to Apparate yet.

As the last week of October came, the school prepared for the traditional Halloween feast. It was on a Saturday this year and everyone was looking forward to it, a day to sleep in and then enjoy a lovely feast at night. The school was lavishly decorated with pumpkins and other assorted Halloween items and in the kitchens the house-elves were working not stop to prepare the feast.

Harry woke up around 10 AM and then just lay in bed for a long time, not even bothering to light his lamps or his fire despite the chill.

October 31. Not his favorite date in the year. "My parents died on this day," he thought, and for a brief moment felt an overwhelming sorry engulf him. It was seventeen years to the day they died. Maybe he should go to Godric's Hallow, visit them. But he didn't want to go alone and Ginny couldn't go with him so he put that thought out of his head.

Gradually he summoned the energy to get out of bed. He sat for a few moments and flexed his left hand. It was still not one hundred percent, still some pain in there, and Madam Pomfrey had said that might last for some time. Harry felt for his wand and found it on the bed nightstand and then lit his bedside lamp. He held the wand, which was beginning to feel more comfortable the more he used it. But it was not the same.

Slowly he got out of bed, put on his slippers and bathrobe and lit his fire. Then he did what he always did these past few weeks. He took out his map and looked for Snape. He looked for twenty minutes and as usual found nothing. Then came a knock to his door and he knew it was Ginny. They had planned to have breakfast and then spend the day together, doing whatever they pleased, just to relax and have fun.

"Morning," Ginny said as she gave him a hug. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween," he replied but he had no enthusiasm in his voice. Ginny looked at him with worry as she came into the room.

"Not a happy day, is it?" she said as they sat on the sofa.

"No, not much," he answered and she hugged him and held him for a long moment, not having to say anything, knowing what was bothering him.

"I'm okay," he said after a bit. "Let me get dressed and then we'll head out."

"We could…stay here?" she said, with a hopeful look on her face. "I mean…spend the day…here?"

Harry grinned despite his unhappy mood. "You mean, here?" he asked, pointing to his bed.

Ginny grinned also. "We can just…you know, lie here, and we can…do whatever we want." She moved over to the bed, took off her jacket, and then sat on it. She patted the spot next to her. Harry sat and looked at her.

"Let me take care of you today," she said softly as she put her arms around him.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet or taken a shower."

"We can shower together."

Harry felt his heart thump as she said this with a mischievous look on her face.

"This is dangerous," he said in a slight teasing tone. "You aren't supposed to be in here."

"I'm tired of hiding our love. I'm tired of sneaking off to the Room of Requirement," she said and then closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. But Harry did not lean back or kiss her and after a moment Ginny opened her eyes.

"The Room of Requirement," said Harry quietly, his eyes getting wider.

"What about it?"

"Snape."

"What?"

"Snape could hide in there. It's Unplottable. It's not on the map!"

"Bloody hell," Ginny whispered. "Of course that's where he is!"

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Harry replied as he stood, and started taking off his robe and pajamas. "I'm going to wash up. You run and find Hermione."

Ginny just nodded and got off the bed and picked up her coat. Harry was now down to his underwear and she was staring at him. She stepped toward him and kissed him full on the mouth and then pulled back after a moment. "You owe me a day in bed."

Harry gulped. "For sure."

Ginny grinned. "We'll meet you on the seventh floor."

"Right," Harry said, his pulse racing. And then she was gone, leaving Harry with a feeling of frustration in more ways than one. A cold shower was definitely in order. Oh, why did his brain have to reach such conclusions at such inopportune times! But he also kicked himself as he turned on his shower. Why didn't we think of this sooner?

There was no time to worry about that. He quickly washed, brushed his teeth, and got dressed in blue jeans and a sweater, grabbing his jacket, wand, and map as he left his room. Ten minutes later he saw Ginny by herself outside the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked right away.

"Gone to Hogsmeade according to Neville," said Ginny. "She left after breakfast to see Ron and help in the shop."

"I guess we can do this by ourselves," Harry said. "He's just a ghost after all. So…what should we think about?"

"How about 'a place where a ghost can hide'?" Ginny suggested.

They tried that and nothing happened. Then they tried many more versions of the same idea, all of which came to nothing. To test if the room was working they asked for a place where they could be alone, like they always did on date nights. This time the room opened. They walked inside and it was as it was normally for their dates, with a bed and candlelight. But no Snape.

"Severus?" Harry called out, his voice echoing in the room. Nothing happened.

"Professor Snape?" Ginny tried. Harry gave her an odd look. "He hates when we call him Severus," she said.

"Right," Harry replied. They waited a bit but nothing happened. "I guess I was wrong."

"He could still be hiding near here, just not showing himself," Ginny surmised. "Or maybe he floated away when we entered." They quickly checked the map but Snape was not seen nearby the room.

"Another dead end," Harry said, feeling deflated again.

"Maybe our timing is just wrong," said Ginny, trying to sound positive. "We know he can go in here. Remember how he interrupted us?"

"How could I forget," Harry replied, then he just turned toward the exit. "Come on, let's eat before breakfast is over. We'll check back here later."

"Wait!" Ginny said. "Not here, but what about there? The Here and There Room! It's also Unplottable!"

They raced outside to the corridor where the entrance to the room was. Then Harry stopped and went to reach into his jeans pocket for the Key to Hogwarts and realized he had made a blunder. "It's in the pocket of the trousers I was wearing yesterday, my ones I wear for teaching. I left the key in my room."

"Oh…I guess we can go get it and come back."

But Harry wasn't so sure. "If he's here, he'll just float away again. Besides, if we go in there we'll end up in some far off place and have to call Kreacher to get out."

Ginny nodded. "Bloody ghost," she swore quietly.

"Nothing we can do about it."

They went down to the Great Hall and then realized breakfast was over. The decorated hall was empty and the tables cleared of dishes and only a few students were moving through the corridors. Just then Hagrid came from the hallway leading to Harry's quarters.

"Harry, Ginny, there yeh is," he said in his booming voice. "Was jus' lookin' fer yeh."

"Anything wrong?" Harry asked, wondering what other bad news could fall on this day.

Hagrid was taken aback for a second. "Wrong? Nope, not that I knows of. I jus' wanted ter ask if you'll help me go look fer Grawp."

"Is he missing?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Don't rightly know," said Hagrid. "He might be jus' off by himself. Went up ter his cave the other day and he wasn't there. I haven't seen him in more than two weeks."

"Is that unusual?" Harry asked next.

"Sometimes he goes off fer awhile," Hagrid answered. "But it's getting' colder so…"

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," said Hagrid. "He's all alone and I'm only one he's got so…kin yeh help me?"

"Of course," said Harry.

"Thanks," Hagrid answered. "Best go now when the light is good. Might have a bit of walkin' ter do."

"I can't leave the school grounds," Ginny said glumly.

"Right," said Hagrid. "Jus' me and you Harry, like old times."

"I'll meet you by the main gates, okay?" Harry said to Hagrid. "I need to do something first."

"It's a plan," said the half-giant. "I needs to get me crossbow and Fang anyways. See yeh there."

Hagrid left, and Harry quickly turned to Ginny. He took out the map and gave it to her. "I have an idea. Take the map and go to the seventh floor and watch out for Snape."

"What if he sees me first?"

"You still have my Invisibility Cloak, right?" Ginny had been using it to sneak around to meet Harry.

"Sure," she said. "But…if I see Snape, what do I do?"

"Nothing," Harry answered. "I just want to know if he is still here and then we'll find a way to confront him about the missing things. Just wait in the corridor between the Room of Requirement and the Here and There Room. If Snape floats by you are bound to spot him."

"Okay, but I famished and neither of us has had breakfast."

"Go to the kitchens, Winky will fix you something. I'll get something in Hogsmeade before we head to the hills."

"Be careful," Ginny said and then they had a quick kiss and parted.

Harry found Hagrid by the gates by himself with his crossbow. It was cloudy and cold and a little snow was on the ground.

"Where's Fang?" Harry asked.

"Lazy dog," Hagrid grumbled. "Didn't want ter leave the fire. He's gettin' bit old fer this kinda thing anyways. Come on then."

They moved to the village and Harry told Hargid he hadn't had breakfast yet. They stopped by the Three Broomsticks and Harry had a quick meal of oatmeal and tea, while Hagrid fortified himself from the cold with a large glass of brandy. Harry had the feeling Hargid wanted more so he quickly ate and had them on their way before they ended up spending too much time in the pub. They stopped by the joke shop to say hello, and tell Ron and Hermione where they were going. Both wanted to come but Hagrid told them there was no need and the shop was rather busy as it was Saturday. Harry found a chance to take Hermione and Ron in the back room and told them what they suspected and what Ginny was doing. Hermione quickly told Ron she needed to go back to the school, and he wanted to go too, but couldn't. She said goodbye to them and raced back to the school to help Ginny.

Soon Harry and Hargid were on their way again, walking past the Hogs Head and heading up towards the hills outside of Hogsmeade. Hagrid's footsteps seemed to be heading toward the pub but Harry reminded him that they only had a little daylight seeing as they were so far north, it was near winter, and it was already nearly lunchtime.

The fresh snow left one set of very large and one set of regular sized footprints in the snow. Harry felt cold and wanted to Apparate to Grawp's cave but Hagrid couldn't do it yet and after their last fiasco at Apparating Harry didn't want to chance it again. As they walked through the snowy boulder strewn landscape, Hagrid speculated on where Grawp could be. They would check his cave first and then look for his tracks if he was gone somewhere. If the trail went too far they would go back to Hogwarts and come back tomorrow, flying thestrals this time to cover more ground.

Soon they were approaching the place where Sirius' cave was located. Harry recalled the thin fissure that led to the dank cave where Sirius had hidden for months.

"That's where Sirius had hidden during my fourth year," Harry told Hagrid.

"I've seen it from the outside before," Hagrid said. "Bit too big ter fit inside though. Come on. Grawp's cave is jus' up past here about another ten minutes walk."

They walked towards the entrance to Sirius' cave and then suddenly there was a familiar _popping_ sound behind them. Instinctively Harry pulled out his wand and turned, ready for anything. Hagrid was a bit slower and as he turned too he let out a booming laugh, his crossbow loosely held at his side.

"It's just Aberforth," said Hagrid, walking toward Dumbledore's brother, who stood there in the snow, dressed in his usual robes. "What yeh doin' up here on a Saturday?"

But Aberforth said nothing, just stared at them in genuine surprise, and Harry's hairs stood up on his skin and knew something was not right when he saw a wand in Aberforth's hands. Hagrid also stopped and looked at Dumbledore's brother in puzzlement.

"Aberforth?"

Then Harry knew, and as Aberforth's wand came up Harry knew that wand and shouted a warning to Hagrid. "It's not Aberforth!" But it was too late.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" shouted Aberforth as he pointed the wand at Hagrid.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Harry as the bolt of green flew toward the shocked Hagrid who had still not taken out his wand or fired his crossbow. The spell hit Hagrid in the chest and he let out a sound as if all the air was expelled from his body at once and then to Harry's horror his friend toppled over backwards in the snow and landed with a thud, his eyes staring, blank, and lifeless.

It couldn't be, it can't be, get up, get up Hagrid, you're part giant, you can't be dead, spells don't hurt you, get up, help me, save me, but Harry knew he couldn't get up and he also knew he had no time to grieve, no time to think. Then his wand was coming up and pointing at the killer, the man who was not Aberforth Dumbledore, and the Killing Curse formed in his mind and his mind boiled with all the rage that had built for seventeen years, all the rage that had been born of these people who had killed his parents, attacked his world, forced him to flee, and to hide, and to be terrified and to lose those he loved most in the world, and he knew he was about to really kill someone for the first time, he knew it would work, that he would blast this killer into an oblivion.

But the chance never came, as Harry realized he couldn't move. He was paralyzed, just like when he and Ginny had been attacked near the Dursleys home last summer. Harry pitched over in the snow and landed besides Hagrid's body, face down in the cold snow.

Hands touched him and he was turned over. Then he heard a shocked voice he had not heard in over a month. "It's Harry Potter!"

"Yes," said another voice with some satisfaction. "An unexpected turn of events."

A face came into view. Harry was looking at Winston Stone, who was now looking a bit ragged. He had the start of a beard and mustache and long hair, but it was Winston alright, the startling blue eyes staring at Harry, looking unfocused and Harry knew he was still cursed. He had a wand in his hand and Harry guessed that it was he who had paralyzed him from behind.

"Get him in the cave," said the other voice and he knew this would be Wallace Stone. As Harry was raised from the ground with a Hover Charm he saw Aberforth slowly change back into Wallace Stone, the Polyjuice potion he had taken wearing off.

Wallace Stone bent over Harry as he was floating toward the cave entrance and looked him in the eye. He was also long haired and bearded, and had a demented look in his eye. "Now, Potter, you are going to tell me everything I need to know. And then when it's completed, you shall be his first victim. Then I will be rewarded, and placed at his right hand, to become the Dark Lord's most trusted apprentice."


	27. Chapter 27 The Cave

**Professor Potter Chapter 27 The Cave**

Harry was brought into the dark dank cave where Sirius Black had once hidden and lived off of rats for many months. The Stone brothers were not living so harshly, Harry noticed as soon as he was in a position to better see his surroundings.

"Put him in the chair and bind him," Wallace Stone said to his younger brother. Harry was floated to a wooden chair and then found himself sitting in it. He still could not move due to his paralysis, no doubt from a _Petrificus Totalus_ spell cast at his back by Winston. As Harry sat, Winston pointed his wand at Harry and muttered something Harry couldn't quite hear. What seemed like ropes shot out of the wand and soon Harry was tightly bound from neck to ankle, with only his head and feet free.

Harry could now see the cave more clearly, which was lit and kept warm by floating balls of flames in many glass jars, just like Hermione had used on their adventures last year. There was another wooden chair besides the one he was in, a long wooden table, covered in books, potion ingredients, and two cauldrons and burners, one of which was now operating. From the frothy foam on the rim of the cauldron he guessed they were brewing a fresh batch of Polyjuice potion. Also on the table on the far end was what looked like a Muggle gas camping stove and several canisters of butane or propane gas for use with it. Next to it were some pots, a frying pan and some utensils, dishes, and cups. On the floor nearby the table was also what looked like a Muggle camping cooler for keeping perishable foods. Near the far wall were cots with sleeping bags and pillows. It was readily apparent that this was where the Stone brothers had been hiding for the last several weeks.

Wallace Stone took off a backpack Harry just now noticed he was wearing and handed it to his brother. "Put these away," he said.

Winston opened it on the table and took out some apples, oranges, bread, a bottle of milk, several bottles of Muggle beer, and many cans of Muggle soup, beans, and stews. Then came some packages of sausages and sliced sandwich meat, and two large steaks.

"Do you want the steaks or sausages for lunch?" Winston asked.

"I feel like having a steak," said Wallace.

Winston put the canned food near the dishes, then left the steaks on the table and took the rest of the meat and the milk and brought them to the cooler, opened it and placed them inside. Then he waved his wand over it and ice began to form over the meat. Harry caught on that Wallace had been out shopping when he returned to unexpectedly find Harry and Hagrid at his front door. If only they had been a few moments faster or slower they never would have seen him.

Harry now began to understand why the wizarding world had not seen the two brothers for so long. They had been hiding here, and Wallace had been going out in disguise to get supplies, using Polyjuice potion. Why Aberforth? The Hogs Head was close. Wallace could have entered there, disguised as someone else, picked up some hairs at random from the washroom, a bedroom, a table, not knowing whose they were, not that it mattered. Of course, some would be from Aberforth who lived there. Stone stayed away from wizard places, shopped in Muggle shops, or more than likely became invisible with a simple charm that would fool any Muggle and then stole what he needed. That had to be it. Or maybe he paid for it. How could he get Muggle money? He had borrowed some from David Holton last summer but Wallace had killed him and had no more friends. But he could steal money also if he was invisible. Apparently he had not thought on getting a razor and some shaving foam, or a pair of scissors, or knew any grooming spells, as both brothers sported long hair and much facial growth.

As Harry thought on this and as Winston unloaded the supplies, Wallace began to change out of his Aberforth disguise and took some clothing from a large backpack in the corner of the cave. He put on blue jeans, a sweater, and his black leather jacket, then his boots.

"That's better," he said. Then he opened one of the bottles of beer and took a drink and seemed satisfied. "Muggles do have some skills, I must admit." He sat down in the other wooden chair opposite Harry and looked at him. "So, where to begin?"

"What about Hagrid?" Winston asked in a worried tone. "Is he dead?"

"So what if he is?" Wallace said with distain. "You have too much sympathy for others, brother, a major failing. He's just a half-breed. One less is good for the world. Go check and make sure he's dead and then move his body off the path. And clean away the footprints from the snow. Make sure you get Potter's wand while you're at it. Try to reinforce the protective spells as well. You left the cave entrance for outsiders to see while I was gone. Conceal it again."

"I didn't want you to get lost."

"Just do as I say, Winston. We don't want any unexpected visitors. Two is enough for one day, although finding the great Harry Potter at my front door is an unexpected piece of good luck."

Winston said nothing more and as soon as his brother finished speaking he left the cave by its narrow entrance, clearly still heavily influence by the Imperius Curse. Please don't let Hagrid be dead, Harry's brain screamed. Not Hagrid. It can't be, not after all we've been through together.

As they waited for Winston to return, Wallace Stone went over to the table and looked at all the books and papers there, where several of the glass jars with flames were lighting up the area.

"I suppose you have many questions Potter. As do I," Wallace began. "But only I will be asking the questions and you will answer, and I'll see if you can fill in the missing gaps. Then we will get down to the real business at hand."

He said nothing more and just looked at the lit cauldron on the table. He began to stir the contents with a long spoon.

"Polyjuice potion," he said. "What a wonderful creation. Pity it only lasts for an hour and takes a month to make. But with a large batch one can fool almost anyone for a long time. Barty Crouch Junior certainly fooled the lot of you when he pretended to be Mad-Eye Moody for ten months. That took a lot of perseverance and guts. Personally, I always thought it was a waste of time and he should have just grabbed you in Hogsmeade or somewhere and Apparated directly to the Dark Lord's hiding place. But I wasn't a Death Eater at that time and had no idea what was afoot. I was recruited only after his return to human form. Potter, you may be surprised that I mentioned my master earlier. You, and the whole wizarding world, you think he is dead, his body destroyed. But that is not quite true."

No, I am not surprised at all, thought Harry. I've been saying it all along, not that it will do me much good now. Then he had another thought. How much does Wallace Stone know about what Harry had been up to the last two months? Absolutely nothing, Harry concluded. And he would tell him nothing. Just then Winston Stone returned.

"He's dead," he said in a hollow voice and all else fled Harry's mind as he felt a sense of utter soul crushing sadness fill his body. He wanted to scream, to cry, to shout at the world but he couldn't even form tears in his state. All he could do was breathe and hear and see.

"I moved his body off the path behind some boulders," continued Winston, the tone in his voice clearly upset. "It was hard. A Hover Charm barely moved him. I guess too much of the giant is in him for spells to work properly. He is not hidden well, but it was the best I could do."

"Never mind," said Wallace. "Hardly anyone comes by this way. We'll be done and gone before anyone notices him or Potter missing. Did you get Potter's wand?"

Winston nodded and pulled out Harry's wand and laid it on the table. Wallace looked at it in puzzlement. "That's not Potter's wand." To confirm it he picked up the wand and in one clean break snapped it in two. The unicorn hair was clear to see.

"Unicorn, not phoenix feather," said Wallace.

"We have a feather already," said Winston. "You took one from Ollivander's shop."

"But what if we make a mistake?" asked Wallace. "Then all will be for naught. With two feathers we could have some leeway."

So, that answered one question, thought Harry. The Stone brothers had nothing to do with the missing book or feather from his quarters.

Then Wallace was looking around on the table for something and soon found it. It was a clear vial with a colorless liquid inside. Harry had a terrible feeling he knew what that was.

"Now, Potter," Wallace began. "As I said, I need answers. This will get them out of you. I thought about using the Imperius Curse on you but some people can resist it." As he said this he cast his eyes toward his brother for a brief flicker of a moment. Maybe Winston had been difficult to control in the past and Wallace Stone was not the complete master of his brother? This gave Harry a glimmer of hope. Then Wallace Stone unstoppered the vial.

"I made it myself," Wallace was saying. "I was always a good hand at potions, not that that arrogant traitor Snape ever cared or noticed my skill. Class work did not interest me much anyway, as I had more fun making the illegal potions than those taught in lessons. Polyjuice potion was my specialty, as you no doubt have now realized. And this one I was not too bad at making either. I've had plenty of time over the summer to perfect it. Winston, pry open his mouth."

Winston obeyed and Harry felt his hands on his jaw, pulling his mouth open. Then his head was tilted back, and several drops of the liquid were poured into his mouth. He tried to stop it, to force it out but could do nothing. His involuntary internal muscles were still working and the small amount of liquid was swallowed and pulled down to his stomach. Gradually Harry felt a sense of warmness flow through him and he began to feel good, as if all was right in the world. Then something deep inside him screamed "No, it's not right!" but it was far away and distant.

"Release him from the spell," Wallace said next. Winston waved his wand and Harry felt the paralysis vanish. Unfortunately he was still bound tight to the chair.

In an instance he wanted to scream for Kreacher to get him out of there but something was stopping him from doing so. He knew he could speak, was physically capable of speaking, but he found that he wanted someone to ask him something, that he could only speak if spoken to first or had something to tell someone. He struggled with this, fighting to yell for Kreacher, but nothing happened. He now definitely knew he had drunk Veritaserum.

"Okay, Winston, that is all I need for now. You may prepare lunch."

Winston just turned and went to the gas camping stove and turned it on. He took the frying pan, placed it on the flames and then after a few moments added the two steaks, which barely fit in the pan. Soon the sounds and smell of sizzling meat filled the cave.

Wallace took another drink of beer and placed the bottle on the table and sat in the chair opposite Harry again. "We have a lot to discuss, Potter. First, I know you were looking for the Dark Lord's wand. Why?"

How did he know we were looking for it? But even as this question formed in his mind Harry found himself speaking for the first time. "Snape asked me to find it."

"Snape? He's dead," said Wallace in surprise. "Was this before he died?"

"No…it's his ghost. He asked me to find it, at the beginning of the school term."

"Snape as a ghost," said Wallace with a smirk. Then his face darkened. "Bloody traitor. Oh, yes, I've read all the stories about him. Hero to the wizarding world. Sneak, scum, half-blood traitor. Fooled the Dark Lord himself for so many years. All for the love of your filthy Muggle mother!"

Harry felt a tiny ball of resistance begin to grow in him as Wallace insulted his mother. But something was still preventing him from shouting out for Kreacher.

"Why did he want the wand?" Wallace asked next.

"For the feather inside," Harry found himself answering against his will.

But Wallace Stone did not seem too surprised at this. "The Dark Lord told Snape what was in the book." It was not a question, just a statement but Harry answered him.

"Yes, he offered it to Snape as a possible reward for his services."

"What reward?" asked Wallace, in a calmer tone, seemingly more curious than like an interrogator.

"My mother," Harry blurted out. "Voldemort knew it was a resurrection potion. Thought Snape could figure it out and use it to raise my mother from the dead."

Wallace Stone was nodding, looking as if he suddenly understood something. "That's why he gave Snape the book. I thought he meant it as a test of Snape's loyalty to him, to see if he would decipher the resurrection potion and make it for the Dark Lord. But perhaps he meant it as a test in a different way, a test of the potion to make sure it worked. Now I know who the test subject was. Your mother. "

"Yes," said Harry but Wallace was still talking, taking another drink of his beer, becoming more loquacious as he drank and even began to brag a bit.

"Perhaps you were wondering why I was given this task, and no other. You see Potter, with Snape so busy at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters needed someone who was good at making potions. They tried to recruit Slughorn but he was in hiding and then took his post at Hogwarts. I offered my services as potion maker and was soon proving my worth. That is why he chose to tell me his secret, his plan to come back from the dead if he ever required it."

There it was, thought Harry. All I have been fearing, boldly confirmed by someone I had never even heard of two months ago. And now I am at his mercy. I must resist! But then Wallace was drinking some more and continuing to talk and Harry listened.

"I also suspect he did not quite trust Snape. There were many rumors floating around our camp. Bellatrix Lestrange never trusted Snape at all, and many others felt the same. I even dared to suggest that we should get the book off of Snape immediately, since no one knew what could happen to it or where his true loyalties lay. The Dark Lord does not take kindly to suggestions and I feared his wrath, but he was calm and said there was time and seemed a bit too uninterested in something as important as a possible way to bring him back from the dead. But I didn't know about his Horcruxes which he thought made him safe. No one did…except you and Dumbledore." Stone said Dumbledore's name with a large dose of disgust.

Harry remained silent, internally struggling to resist the potion's effects, willing himself to call for Kreacher, but still he couldn't. Then he grabbed onto another idea. Time. The more time they spent talking the more time he had for someone to know he and…Hagrid…were missing. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all knew where he was, at least the general area. His mind was beginning to fight back, he realized. I need to stall for time.

"But we are getting off track," said Wallace, "Now, Snape's ghost asked you to get the wand to get the feather so he could resurrect your mother, correct?"

"Yes. Eventually. Although he lied a bit at first," Harry found himself elaborating, wanting to talk more, feeling the need to kill time. "In fact, he tricked us, said the wand was evil and could cause harm. Of course Ollivander…"

"Enough!" said Wallace in a stern tone. "I don't care for all the little details. Just answer yes or no unless otherwise asked. So Snape knew he needed a phoenix feather for the potion to work, yes?"

"Yes."

"But phoenix feathers are rare," Wallace said, to no one in particular, as if he was thinking aloud. "Only two that I knew of at the time he summoned me for this task, his wand and yours. Of course, the Dark Lord's wand was not located after the battle. I was there, at the Ministry helping them sort the wands, disguised as an employee, something of which you have had some experience, if the reports from Umbridge's trial are correct. So the Dark Lord's wand was missing. And I didn't know where you were over the summer. But then one day I picked up a discarded _Daily Prophet_ in Diagon Alley. There was your face and a story that you would return to Hogwarts, as a professor, no less. Which is why I went to the Shrieking Shack. Which is why I contacted Winston. Which is why Winston went to your quarters the night of the opening feast. He was looking for your wand. I told him to wait until you went to sleep. But he made a hash of it as usual, and went before you had even taken up residence there."

As he said this he turned to look at his brother, who was listening and watching them the whole time. Winston looked back down to the frying pan and seemed abashed. Wallace took another long drink from his bottle of beer and soon it was empty. He stood, placed the empty bottle on the table, took one more bottle and opened it and sat again. He glanced back at his brother and then turned to Harry again.

"You see Potter you are not the only one I've had to use the truth serum on. Little brother here was trying to give you warnings about what I was up to. He has too much kindness in him, and does not know his proper place in the wizarding world, like our parents. He tried to tell you we met in the Hogs Head before school started and he tried to tell you I was looking for your wand, but couldn't because he is cursed. He tried to warn you by smashing up your quarters that there was trouble afoot. He tried to tell you the truth about me when he visited you in your office but couldn't, so instead he told you our father said to kill me, which was in fact the truth."

More questions answered, Harry thought, not that it would do me a lot of good.

"So, Potter, where is your phoenix feather wand now?" Wallace Stone was asking him.

"Destroyed."

"Really? Tell me how it happened."

"I tried to break open Voldemort's wand with the Elder Wand but Voldemort's wand was cursed and it shot a curse at me, which my phoenix core wand absorbed and was destroyed."

Now Stone looked at him in utter astonishment. "Did you say you had the…Elder Wand?"

"Yes," Harry continued. "It broke Voldemort's wand in two and we got the phoenix feather intact…"

"Stop!" said Wallace, his eyes full of greed. "I want to know where the Elder Wand is now."

"McGonagall's office," Harry said despite trying hard not to. "Behind…behind, the portrait of Dumbledore, in a secret hiding place."

Wallace laughed and it was eerie as it echoed in the dimly lit cave. "Not so secret now," he said with triumph. Then he looked at his brother. "I think we might have to delay our plans. We will enter the school and go to her office and get the wand."

"How can we get into her office?" Winston asked, as he looked at his brother.

Wallace looked at Harry. "Well? Answer him."

"There is a password," Harry said, trying to resist but unable to. "Changes every day. Usually something to do with Scotland. Then the gargoyle will leap aside."

"Excellent," said Wallace. "It can't be that hard. The Elder Wand…magnificent. But… you say you had the Dark Lord's wand? It was you who took it and the book from me at Gaudi's apartment?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"The Here and There Room."

"The…what?"

Harry explained for several minutes, about the room and how it worked, and that you needed the Key to Hogwarts to enter the room. By the time he finished, the steaks were done and Winston had turned off the gas stove and was listening intently to Harry's story.

"Filch's key?" Winston asked in surprised. "But it's just a key."

"Apparently not," said Wallace to his brother. "A key that can open every place in Hogwarts. No wonder Filch seemed reluctant to give it to you."

"I never had it…At least I don't remember that," said Winston, confusion clear on his face.

"Brother, you know I had to modify your memories so you would not give away the game. And Filch's as well. Good thing he was cursed, too. But perhaps even the Squib did not know what he truly possessed, seeing as he is just a Squib. And how did you get the key, Potter?"

"When Winston returned to school he had it on him and I got it from his clothes in the laundry rooms under the castle."

"Right," said Wallace with a sigh of regret. "That was when I released him from his curse. I thought I had no more use for him or Filch or his key. Where is the key now?'

"In my quarters, in my black trouser's pocket." Which was the truth as far as Harry knew. He almost said Ginny was going to get it but since he didn't know if that had happened or not and they never asked him directly, he said nothing.

"Too bad," said Wallace. "But I don't think we need it anymore, not if the password works on her office. Now, let's get to the heart of the matter. You took the book and the wand from me. You knew the potion was a resurrection potion and Snape wanted to resurrect your mother. Still in love I suppose. But now he is dead and he's a ghost, what good would it do him now if she came back to life. What was his reason to do so?"

"He blames himself for her death," said Harry.

"Explain," said Wallace and Harry then talked some more, and Wallace did not interrupt him, as he explained about how his parents died and the role Snape played in their deaths. Harry kept talking as Winston put the steaks on two plates and cut some bread. Time was passing, time Harry needed for his friends to save him or to save himself by calling Kreacher once this potion wore off. How much longer would it last?

"It is now clear you were also trying to translate the potion and spell," said Wallace when Harry was finished. "As for that we have run into a little snag, otherwise we would have finished our mission a long time ago. My brother has some questions for you." He turned to Winston. "Ask him,"

"Professor Potter," Winston began and his brother snorted in disgust.

"Stop treating him like he's your teacher," Wallace snapped. "He's a filthy little rat who is our enemy, the enemy of all purebloods, and don't you forget it. Ask him."

Winston turned to the table and snatch up a piece of parchment. On it was a hand written copy of the resurrection potion and the warning.

"We know this makes Polyjuice potion," said Winston. "I only had to translate a few words when Wallace deduced that."

"Get on with it," snarled his brother impatiently.

"But this part, at the bottom," said Winston. "I can't understand it. We think it's a spell. Have you translated this part?"

"Yes," said Harry. He said nothing more and as Wallace looked at him Harry fought the urge to speak.

"Well?" said Wallace in impatience. "What does it say? In English."

Harry struggled but it was no use. He could not resist the urge to speak. "It's a warning, not a spell." He quickly told them the warning as best he could remember it and repeated it twice more as Winston wrote it down. Wallace stood and the Stone brothers looked at the parchment for several moments. Then Wallace turned to Harry. "And what have you and Snape deduced is the meaning of this warning?"

"We think it means that whoever drinks the potion will turn into the dead person and then after one hour the strongest one will control the body and remain alive while the other one dies or becomes dead again...or…you get the idea. Say, why do you have a copy of the potion? Since you had the book I…"

"Silence!"Wallace screamed at him, pointing his wand at Harry's face. Harry said nothing, but was beginning to realize he could resist more. He could ask a question. The potion was wearing off. Kreacher! his brain screamed, but still no words came from his mouth.

Winston shook his head, puzzled. "But…someone must drink the potion. You never said that."

Wallace shrugged. "I thought it would be a possibility. Now we know."

"So…who will drink it?" Winston asked.

"You have too many questions," Wallace said, looking at his brother in a suspicious way. "I need time to think. Let's eat." Then without a word he turned to Harry and paralyzed him once more. Damn it! He had been so close to saying Kreacher's name aloud!

Harry sat and watched as the Stone brother's ate, standing by the table, mostly in silence. Wallace drank some more beer, but Winston did not touch it, making some water with his wand, filling a cup, and drinking that. After a while Wallace spoke.

"We are almost ready, brother," he said to Winston. "But first I will go to Hogwarts. And get the wand."

Winston shook his head. "It's too dangerous. Let me go." Harry actually believed Winston was concerned for his brother.

"No. Besides, I will be disguised," said Wallace. "Yes, I will go during the Halloween feast, when they are all occupied. During the feast it is certain McGonagall's office will be empty and…damnit!"

"What's the matter?" Winston asked, still seemingly concerned.

"The feast!" Wallace yelled. "It won't begin until this evening! That's hours away! Someone is bound to miss Potter and the half-breed before then."

He turned on Harry and waved his wand at him once more and Harry felt his body free of the spell again.

"Why were you walking this way?" Wallace asked him.

Harry felt suddenly like he didn't want to answer. He felt like he could call Kreacher at last. He tried to form the words…it was coming…there…

"KREA…," he started to scream but he never finished as Wallace quickly brandished his wand, the speed of the duelist too fast, and Harry was paralyzed again.

"Wore off," said Winston, his voice a bit muffled as he chewed on a piece of steak.

"What was he trying to say?"

Winston shrugged. "Don't know. Sounded like 'creature'."

"Never mind," said Wallace. "Give him some more Veritaserum." In a few seconds Harry's jaw was once more pried open and the drops were in his mouth again. Wallace unleashed him from the spell and asked Harry the same question and this time he answered, feeling his resistance crumble again as the potion filled him with the need to tell the truth.

"We were trying to find his brother, Grawp. He lives in the cave further up the mountain."

"We've seen him," said Winston. "From afar."

"Yes," said Wallace. "Bit of a shock to find a giant in our neighborhood. But he never comes down this far and we never went up so we let him be. Now, who did you tell you were coming up here?"

"Ron, Hermione, and Ginny."

"Who?" asked Wallace, as he looked to his brother.

"Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend. Hermione Granger, also Harry's friend and Ron's girlfriend. And Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend."

"Weasley and Granger," said Wallace, nodding, eyes narrowing. "They helped you find and destroy the Horcruxes. And what time were you expected back?"

There was no set time. Harry expected they wouldn't miss him until the feast. "For the feast," he said. "They will know something is wrong if I am not back by then."

"Then we have time," said Wallace. "The feast usually starts at 6 PM. And they think you are with the half-breed, so they will worry less. But…who will I go to the castle as?"

"Hagrid," said Winston. "No one will suspect that."

"You were never much good at potions brother," said Wallace in a smug tone. "Hagrid is a half-giant so I cannot turn into him. Human must turn into human. And I wouldn't want to turn into him any way."

Then he was staring at Harry and Harry didn't like the look and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen,

"There were seven of you," said Wallace, a glint of cunning in his eyes. "When you left Little Whinging, there were seven Harry Potters. You even fooled the Dark Lord."

"Yes," said Harry, unable to control his voice. "Six of my comrades took Polyjuice potion."

Wallace smirked. "I only need to make one Harry Potter today." Then he reached over and with a sharp tug he pulled some of Harry's black hairs from his head. Harry gave a small yelp and then was silent. Wallace lay the hairs on a piece of parchment on the table and then folded it.

Winston was staring at him. "You're going to the castle as Harry?'

"Yes," said Wallace. "I will get the wand, then return here and we will complete our task."

"But…who will drink the potion?"

"Perhaps I can find someone at the school to return with me," Wallace said. "After all, I will be Harry Potter. Anyone will believe me and follow me."

Harry's mind wanted to make his voice scream for Kreacher, for anyone, to come and save him, but still he could do nothing. Wallace Stone was going to turn into him, go to Hogwarts, steal the Elder Wand and then take some poor unsuspecting student back here to complete his plans to resurrect Voldemort. Hagrid was dead and Harry suspected that he would be soon dead also. Won't this nightmare ever end?

There was silence in the cave as Wallace kept looking at the Polyjuice potion, stirring it a bit. As he did this Winston filled one of the pots with water from his wand, placed it on the gas stove again and turned it on.

"Wood is too smoky so I'm glad we have the stove," said Winston with a bit of a grin as he looked at Harry. "Have you ever been camping?"

Wallace looked at his brother sharply but said nothing, that suspicious look on his face again.

"A good part of last year," said Harry, telling the truth, of course. "While we were looking for the Horcruxes."

"That must have been quite the adventure," said Winston.

"Will you stop chitchatting with him," said his brother impatiently and Winston became silent. Wallace opened another bottle of beer and drank. As he did so the water in the pot boiled. Winston turned off the stove again, took some tea bags, and placed them in two cups.

"Not for me," said Wallace, as he stirred the Polyjuice potion once more.

"For Harry?" Winston said and Wallace just gave him a look and Winston merely nodded and removed the tea bag from one cup and made himself some tea.

"When will the Polyjuice potion be ready?" Winston asked after a few minutes.

"In about an hour."

Good, thought Harry. They are out of potion and that's why they are making more. One more hour meant more time for someone to come looking. How long have I been in here? Harry thought. It must have been an hour already. So it was almost two hours since he left Hogwarts. It's early afternoon. As he was thinking this Wallace picked up his wand and once more Harry was paralyzed.

Time passed, how much time Harry could only guess. The Stone brothers were mostly silent. Wallace finished the third bottle of beer and attended the Polyjuice potion. Winston did some housekeeping, washing the dishes in a small basin after he heated some more magically produced water. Once Wallace went into a far corner of the cave, a place Harry could not see clearly, but he heard the distinct sound of someone urinating into what sounded like a bucket.

After some more time passed Wallace grinned and looked at the cauldron.

"It is ready."

He took about ten bottles and flasks from the collection of bottles and jars on the table. He then took a metal soup ladle and scooped some Polyjuice potion into one of the flasks. He stoppered it and put it aside. He did the same with most of the rest until finally only one flask remained and the Polyjuice potion in the cauldron was more than half gone.

"That supply should be enough for several weeks," said Wallace. "Just in case." Then he took a deep breath. "And now to the main task at hand."

Harry got a bad feeling as he knew what was about to happen. Stone was going to make the resurrection potion.

"I want you to watch this Potter," said Wallace. "Watch your doom being created." He pointed to the cauldron. "Polyjuice potion, already made," he said to Harry. Then he reached for a book on the table and opened it. From inside he took a gleaming red phoenix feather. "Courtesy of Mr. Ollivander. I should have thought of his shop or some others ages ago, but only when pressed did it occur to me. It was not too hard to find. Each magical item gives off a certain aura. Certain spells can help you find them. It's just a matter of fine tuning it for a phoenix feather." Harry knew that to be true from his Auror training and from things Dumbledore had told him. Bill Weasley had said something similar about cursed items.

As Harry watched, Wallace stood over the cauldron with the phoenix feather in one hand and seemed to hesitate. Then after a long pause, with his eyes gleaming in a demented way in the dim light, he dropped the whole feather into the cauldron.

Immediately there was a reaction. With a shock and a loud bang, flames shot up out of the cauldron to a height of at least three feet, lighting up the whole cave. Wallace Stone jumped back in alarm, surprise clear to see on his bearded face. Winston had done the same, and was cowering behind his brother, his wand raised in a defensive posture.

"Wallace! What's happening!"

"Patience!" said Wallace in a loud voice that echoed around the cave. "Patience," he said in a calmer way a few seconds later as the flames died out. With caution he stepped forward and peered into the cauldron. Harry could not see inside as the level of potion had dropped. Then the whole potion bubbled up like a pot of soup over boiling. The normally foamy foul looking Polyjuice potion bubbled and frothed for a few moments and then turned into a golden reddish liquid, and sank back into the cauldron without spilling over. The resurrection potion was complete.

Wallace stepped forward and peered into the cauldron for a long time. After a few moments Winston stood next to him.

"Is it done?" Winston asked.

"Yes," said his brother, yet there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "But we won't know for sure until we try it on someone."

Then he took the soup ladle and scooped up some of the golden reddish potion and he filled the final flask with it. Then he went to the back of the cave. Harry could hardly see what he was doing as he was out of his line of sight. He heard the sound of a rock being moved. Then Wallace returned and held up a small vial to the light of one of the glass jars with flames in it. Inside Harry could see something reddish and to his eyes in the dim light it looked like…blood.

Wallace Stone was staring at him, his eyes wide and mad looking. "Do you know what this is Potter? It is the Dark Lord's blood. Just a few drops. The essence of the Dark Lord lives on in this vial. Once I combine it with the resurrection potion, whoever drinks it will become him."

For a moment Harry thought Wallace Stone would do it now, but then he placed the vial on the table next to the flask with the potion in it.

He turned to Winston. "Brother, get his clothes."

"But the feast is not for a few hours."

"I know. But I have decided it must be now," said Wallace. "I am too close to finishing this task. We must get the Elder Wand for my master. Once he is alive and in possession of the most powerful wand and Potter is dead, we can begin to rebuild our power base. I will have enough Polyjuice potion to remain as Harry Potter for many hours. And the sooner 'Harry' returns to school, the less chance of someone coming to look for him."

But you won't be me, thought Harry, trying to grasp onto a last straw, hoping his friends and colleges would know it was not really him if they ran into Stone. He knew one person who would know for sure. Ginny would know, she would definitely know. Then he suddenly felt panic, hoping Ginny would not run into Stone, knowing how dangerous he was, knowing he wanted a sacrifice to make his master whole again.

Winston turned to Harry and waved his wand. The bindings around him were cut open and fell to the floor. Then he proceeded to take Harry's clothes off, first his jacket, then his shoes, sweater, and blue jeans until Harry was only wearing his underwear and socks. He felt a chill and also felt completely exposed like this.

Winston placed Harry's clothing on the other chair. Wallace meanwhile, had taken one of the Polyjuice potion flasks and slowly added the hairs he had taken from Harry earlier. The potion frothed and turned a brownish color. Wallace put the flask to his lips and took a mouthful, grimaced and swallowed it.

It was not the first time Harry had seen someone change into him but this time he felt like it was a violation of who he was. When he had escaped from Little Whinging his friends and colleagues had changed into him, to protect him, and were in fact risking their own lives to help him escape from those trying to kill him. But as Wallace Stone lost many inches in height, as he grew thinner, as his brown curly hair turned black and grew shorter, as his facial hair disappeared, as his eyes turned green, and as a scar appeared on his forehead, Harry felt like someone had stolen the essence of what was him.

Wallace turned to his brother. "How do I look?" He sounded just like Harry.

"Like Harry Potter," said Winston. "Except for one thing. The glasses."

Winston took Harry's glasses from his head and handed them to his brother. Wallace put them on and Harry knew from experience that Wallace would need them to see, his eyes now with the same shape and problems of Harry's own. Harry's own eyesight was suddenly blurry without his glasses, everything the right shape and color, but fuzzy on the edges and details were indistinct.

"Cover him up," Wallace/Harry to Winston. "We want him alive and not frozen to death when the Dark Lord returns."

Winston went to where the backpacks with their clothes were located. He returned with a pair of stained blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. They were too big for Harry and they smelled a bit, laundry not being at the top of their list of things to do, but he was grateful as Winston put them on him.

Meanwhile Wallace/Harry had changed into Harry's clothes and shoes. After he finished dressing he stood and ordered Winston to bind Harry again, which was soon accomplished and Harry was once more paralyzed and pinned to the wooden chair.

"And now your turn," said Wallace/Harry and to both Harry and Winston's surprise Wallace/Harry's wand came up and he pointed it at Winston and shouted "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Winston was frozen dumbstruck and then as he pitched forward Wallace/Harry caught him and placed him in the other chair, to which Winston was soon bound as tightly as Harry.

"Sorry, brother," said Wallace/Harry in Harry's voice. "I cannot take a chance on you coming free of my control while I am gone and letting your conscience cause you to release Potter. You have been a bit too talkative with our guest and I know you struggled to tell him the truth in the past. Who knows what mischief you two could get up to while I am gone? I shall be back as soon as I can, with the Elder Wand and a suitable candidate to transform into the Dark Lord."

With that he placed the two flasks with Polyjuice potion and resurrection potion and the vial with the blood from Voldemort into the pockets of Harry's jacket he was wearing and then exited the cave without another word.

For a long time Harry and Winston could do nothing but stare at each other, frozen solid and bound to the chairs. Harry's vision was still blurred without his glasses. Inside Harry struggled to think of a way out of this mess but did not know of one. How long would the spell last? He had no idea. Was it permanent, did it wear off? His mind raced over his school lessons and spell books but no answer came to him. Time passed, time that Wallace Stone was using to infiltrate the school disguised as Harry, to get the Elder Wand, to find some poor student to drag back here, to finish his plans.

Then Harry had a thought. Why did he take the potion and blood with him? Maybe he didn't dare chance to leave them here unguarded. That had to be it. But there was more of the resurrection potion in the cauldron if he lost the flask of it. But there was no more blood of Voldemort, so Harry understood why he had taken it.

All the pieces of the story were now coming together and as Harry had not much else to do except stare at the equally frozen Winston Stone, he laid it all out in his mind.

The book was the beginning. Somehow, some way, the Peverell brothers had taken possession of the book. As Dumbledore's portrait suggested, the book had been created by the founders of Hogwarts as a teaching tool. They had gathered all the spells and potions they knew and put them together in one book. Over the centuries more professors added more spells and potions. Then the original book was set aside and perhaps forgotten on some dusty shelf in the library or elsewhere. One day one of the Peverell brothers, most likely Ignotus, came across it by chance or somehow learned about the book.

From that came the Deathly Hallows. Maybe. That point was still not clear. Hermione had not found anything to indicate the Deathly Hallows came from that book. The book remained in Harry's family for many centuries down to the present day and hardly anyone bothered with it as it was written in foreign languages. Then his parents died…on this day, seventeen years ago.

Harry felt a pang of loss and sorrow as he thought on them and on what he had seen in the Pensive. If Wallace Stones plans came to fruition then he would also die on October 31. That date would be forever cursed in the Potter family. But then he remembered that he was the last Potter, the last that he knew of anyway, so there would be no one left to curse the date.

Get a hold of yourself, Harry's brain screamed at him. Fight, fight, like you always do, like you did against Quirrel, in the Chamber of Secrets, in the graveyard, in the Ministry, in the cave where the locket was, in the skies over Little Whinging, in the café, in Malfoy Manor, at Gringotts, at Hogwarts, fight for your life because no one else will.

He calmed down and felt better for yelling at himself and continued to think on what had happened. So Fletcher took the book from his parent's house. He sold it to Lucius Malfoy, when does not matter. Malfoy had it for many years, not knowing what it was. Then one day Voldemort entered his library and took an old book off a shelf. He looked through it and saw that one page had a potion that could resurrect the dead. He already had his Horcruxes, felt secure in his knowledge they would protect him from death. But there was uncertainty in his mind. Harry Potter had caused him to become a mere shadow of himself for thirteen years. He bested him in the graveyard. He felt unbearable pain when he tried to possess Harry in the Ministry. Potter had escaped from him in the skies over Little Whinging, his wand had shattered Lucius Malfoy's wand. He was scared, Harry thought, scared that maybe, just maybe, things would not go as planned.

Voldemort summoned Snape. He showed him the book, showed him the spell, told him it might be possible to resurrect Harry's mother. Snape grasped at the chance, thought he was being rewarded for his services. But it was a test, a test of Snape's loyalty and also a test to see if the potion really worked. Then he summoned Wallace Stone. Why him? He was making potions for the Death Eaters, had proved his value. Voldemort explained about the potion, that Snape was working on it, but that Stone would carry the vital ingredient. A few precious drops of Voldemort's blood. Just in case.

After that, Harry believed Snape came in contact with the Egyptian. He tried to translate the potion but failed. Then he ran out of time. The Battle of Hogwarts, May 1-2, 1998. Snape and Voldemort were dead.

Wallace Stone knew he needed a phoenix feather to resurrect his dead master. He knew only two sources, Harry's wand and Voldemort's. He didn't know Harry was at the Burrow over the summer. That left Voldemort's wand. He entered the Ministry disguised as a worker. He took part in the sorting of the wands from the battle. Voldemort's wand was not among them. He didn't realize his school mate and architect Anthony Gaudi had Voldemort's wand, picked up by chance on the battlefield. Gaudi kept the wand in hopes of one day selling it for a high price.

Summer passed. Harry was named as professor for Hogwarts. A new plan formed in Wallace Stone's mind. He has a brother, who is a student at Hogwarts. They have a family friend, Filch, who works at the school and knows all the secret hiding places. They will help him find Voldemort's wand, or take Potter's wand, and get the book from Snape's quarters, if it is there.

Wallace set up shop in the Shrieking Shack. No one ever went there. He was careful in his movements and remained hidden. One day he completed a batch of Polyjuice potion and disguised himself and entered Hogsmeade. He knew his brother came there a day early every year. Maybe he even sent him a message to meet him. They met at the Hogs Head, took a room, and talked. Wallace tried to convince his brother to help him. They argued and Wallace had no choice but to curse him. Winston was given a mission. Curse Filch, and the two of them should look for Harry's wand or Voldemort's wand and the book.

Winston returned to Hogwarts the night of the feast but did not attend. He went straight to Harry's quarters, which Harry hadn't even moved into yet. Or maybe he went to Filch first and they talked and he learned where Harry's quarters are. Filch would trust Stone, their families know each other. That had to be it. Maybe that was when Winston cursed Filch or maybe it was later.

So Winston entered Harry's quarters. There was no wand or book. And Winston was resisting the curse. He knew Harry was in danger, but he couldn't tell him or write a note or anything. He resisted the curse enough to wreck Harry's quarters, hoping to warn him away, to put him on his guard. Then Harry moved into Snape's quarters. Peeves and Filch blamed each other for wrecking Harry's original quarters, but neither was to blame. Maybe Filch had been cursed by then and was ordered to blame Peeves.

Then Snape made his dramatic appearance and Harry was enlisted in his mad scheme to resurrect his mother. They searched for the wand but it was not on the school grounds. Then the book was stolen, by Filch or one of the Stone brothers. Winston came to Harry's office and they talked about his brother. Harry had the feeling he wanted to tell him more and now he understood that Winston was resisting the curse. He gave Harry the warning message from his father.

Harry and Hermione encountered Wallace Stone in the Shrieking Shack. He was forced to flee and they were lucky to escape unhurt. Where did Wallace Stone go? He was on the run, trying to find comfort with old friends. Gaudi took him in, reluctantly Harry is sure. Ollivander's wand shop was broken into and a phoenix feather was taken. He next let his brother go, released him from his curse, and wiped his memories. And Filch was also released and wiped around the same time or even earlier. Wallace no longer needed Voldemort or Harry's wands. He had the book and he had a feather. Stone had all he needed to make the potion. Why didn't he?

He couldn't translate the potion ingredients or what he thought was a spell. He had concentrated so hard on getting the book and feather he forgot that was not the last step. He knew his brother was interested in languages. How did he know Winston had returned home? Maybe he was spying on the house. But before that could happen, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had found Wallace in Gaudi's apartment and had taken the book and wand off of him and saved Gaudi's life.

But Wallace has a copy of the potion. Why? Perhaps he did not want to chance losing the book. Maybe he was going to give it to someone to translate it but the meeting never took place. Maybe he had tried to find another way and only came to his brother as a last resort. Even if Wallace had crudely copied the unfamiliar symbols of a dead language, he was in luck because the ingredients make Polyjuice potion, a potion Wallace was so familiar with that once his kidnapped and once again cursed brother translated a few words Wallace knew what it was.

But again they were stymied, for weeks, by the last part, not knowing they don't really need to know it to make the potion. Winston was no Hermione, did not have her Muggle background or instinct for translation to put it all together with the different resources she used.

And then by chance Harry fell into their hands.

Chance. Dumb rotten luck. How will history write this chapter of Harry's life? If Voldemort comes back to power and wins it will be written in a gleeful tone, relating how the stupid Harry Potter went looking for giants and met with his death at the hands of his mortal enemy. If he dies and somehow Voldemort is once again defeated, history will write a mournful chapter, how while trying to help his friend find his brother Harry Potter was waylaid and trapped by the vicious Stone brothers, forced to spill his secrets, and then died in some gruesome manner Harry could not bring himself to imagine.

Harry came back to the present and realized he was still paralyzed and bound to a chair sitting across from Winston Stone. As he sat there he forced himself to try to move, to fight the spell. If only I can move one part, that will be a victory. A toe, he thought. My feet are mostly free of the bindings. I have no shoes on, just my socks. If I can move a toe, that will be a beginning.

He concentrated hard on moving the big toe on his right foot. He visualized moving it, trying as hard as he could.

Nothing happened.

Don't give up, try again, his brain screamed at him, FIGHT!

He tried again.

This time his toe moved.

"Hey!" Harry shouted and with a shock he realized that the sound came from his voice and echoed around the cave and was not in his head. He could speak! The spell was wearing off! Time to get the hell out of here. He was just going to call for Kreacher when something stopped him cold.

Winston Stone disappeared. Chair, bindings, Stone, all were gone in a flash. Harry was too stunned to speak, to say Kreacher's name.

Then he felt hands on his shoulders and felt himself being tilted and dragged backwards. The cave began to bend and became elongated, as if Harry was looking back through a long tunnel. Harry didn't know what was happening, and tried to yell for Kreacher but couldn't speak or move. He had no choice but to let fate decide where he had to go next.


	28. Chapter 28 Resurrection

**Professor Potter Chapter 28 Resurrection**

Harry was being dragged backwards by an unknown set of hands. He was mostly paralyzed and could not turn his head and see who it was. All he could see, directly in front of him through a blur of vision caused by his lack of glasses, was an elongated view of the cave he had been held prisoner in for the past several hours. Then suddenly the movement stopped and just as suddenly Winston Stone and his chair reappeared in front of him.

Directly behind the chair was Ron, holding onto Winston's shoulders, looking at Harry with wide eyes. Ron's hair and clothing looked a bit damp. Then he felt someone's breath on his neck and soft, warm lips were kissing his cheek.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione was saying as she hugged him. He had been rescued. But they were still in the cave, everything was as it was, except his two friends were there. He found he could speak again.

"Hermione! Ron! How…what's going on?"

"Here and There Room, mate," said Ron as he pulled out his wand, getting ready to use it to cut the ropes holding Winston to the chair.

"Stop!" Harry yelled at him, his voice horse. "Imperius Curse! His brother!"

Ron froze and then Harry felt his bindings fall away as Hermione got to work with her wand. But Harry still couldn't move the rest of his body.

"Paralysis spell," he told Hermione and she understood and waved her wand and then Harry was finally free and he stood, his legs weak and unsteady after hours in the chair.

Hermione looked at Harry, her face full of worry. "Call Kreacher! We've got to go and tell the staff we've saved you!"

"Where? What's going on? Where's Wallace Stone?"

"We thought he'd be in the cave with you," Ron said in confusion, looking around the cave. "Hagrid told us you guys were attacked by someone that looked like Dumbledore's brother."

Harry felt dizzy, felt as if the whole world had lurched under his feet. "Hagrid…he's alive?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Mostly," said Hermione and then she understood why he asked and her face looked stricken. "Oh, God! You thought he was dead? But…no! Harry, no, he's fine! He came stumbling into Ron's shop about thirty minutes ago,…"

But then as she said the word's "Ron's shop" the whole scene whirled and they were in the shop.

Hagrid was sitting on the floor by the counter, looking dazed, his hair and beard and clothing very wet, as Joanna and Madam Pomfrey were tending him, Madam Pomfrey handing him a large goblet of something, which Hagrid started to drink.

Harry felt his heart burst in joy as he saw his big friend alive. "Hargid!" he shouted but of course he couldn't hear him. Harry wanted to run to hug him but Hermione grabbed his arm and stopped him. "He can't see us," she reminded him.

"He's alive," Harry said, his voice trembling. "Winston said he was dead."

"Maybe he did look it," said Ron. "But he wasn't."

Hagrid finished the goblet and handed it back to Madam Pomfrey. "Thanks, got to get goin', Harry needs me." But as he tried to stand he couldn't and fell back to the floor with a mighty thud.

"You're going nowhere except the hospital wing," said Madam Pomfrey. "If I can get you there and find a bed big enough for you."

Hagrid said nothing and Harry knew he had to be very ill not to protest. As Madam Pomfrey and Joanna fussed over Hagrid, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Tell me everything, but don't mention any places."

"Right," said Ron. "About half hour ago, Hagrid came stumbling in…here…covered in snow, babbling about how you were attacked by someone looking like Aberforth…"

"It was Wallace Stone, using Polyjuice potion," Harry quietly said.

"We figured that's what it was," Hermione replied. "Knowing his track record."

"Yeah," Ron said and he continued the story. "Well, Hagrid said he got hit by a spell and everything went black. He woke up…and was covered in falling snow, it's almost a blizzard…and …he tried to find you and tried to find the entrance to the …place…but he couldn't find either. Took him almost an hour to get back here he was so weak."

Hermione jumped in, Harry sensing her impatience as Ron told the story. "Ron ran to the…to find help…while Joanna looked after Hagrid. Ron found McGonagall first and she and Flitwick and Sprout have gone to try to save you. And she sent Madam Pomfrey to look after Hagrid and she sent a message to the Aurors."

"Then I found Hermione up by the place she was going to meet Ginny." Ron said next.

"And I figured they couldn't get in the place they had you since Hagrid couldn't find the entrance so Ron and I came to the Here and There Room and well, here we are."

But Harry wasn't listening to her anymore and had only one question on his mind. "Where's Ginny?"

Hermione looked in worry to Ron and Harry sensed something was wrong. "She…was by the place you told her to be," said Hermione. "But now…we don't know where she is. I saw her when I came first came back. She was on her way to get the key to the Here and There Room but then I told her I would do it and she could go back and wait by that room, but …when I got the key and came back…she was gone."

"Gone? Maybe into the room?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "We think so. I couldn't get in no matter what I tried, so someone is definitely in there. Ron found me outside, trying to think of a way to get in."

"I bet she found Snape," said Ron, getting angry. "If that git did…"

"Make sense, Ronald, please!" said Hermione in a sharp tone. "How could Snape do anything, he's a ghost."

"It's not Snape I'm worried about," said Harry. "In fact Ginny might be safer in that room. It's Wallace Stone. He's somewhere, in Hogwarts…

And then as he forgot his own warning and said the name of the school the scene whirled again and they were outside, along with Winston still in his chair, and it was snowing heavily, with a sharp wind blowing, and they were freezing and then before anyone could speak the scene whirled again and they were in what looked like hotel room.

"What….where?" Harry asked, looking around in confusion, disoriented by all the changes that had happened in the last few minutes.

"First place I could think of," said Hermione, looking away a bit shyly.

"I know this room," Ron said with a knowing look to Hermione.

"Oh," said Harry, understanding, but then shook his head as if remembering there were more important things to discuss. "Stone is disguised as me up at the place we just left."

That surprised them. "As you?" Ron said in awed shock. "Bloody hell!"

"Why did he disguise himself as you?" Hermione asked with worry.

"He could go anywhere, do anything, cause no one would question Harry," Ron said right away.

"Exactly," said Harry. "But...he's after the Elder Wand."

Hermione looked puzzled. "How does he know about the Elder Wand…unless…" She suddenly stepped back and brandished her wand at Harry.

"Are you mental?" Ron shouted at her.

"He's cursed!" she shouted back immediately and then before she could cast a spell Harry swiftly explained.

"Truth serum!" he shouted. "Not the Imperius Curse. I…I told him everything."

Hermione looked a bit suspicious and then lowered her wand. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked in shock at Harry. "When you say everything…you mean…everything?"

Harry just nodded and Ron looked even more befuddled. "Is it made?" Hermione asked in a weak voice, almost not daring to voice her thoughts.

"Yes," said Harry quietly.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Ron almost shouted, clearly frustrated by his friends sharing some sort of symbiotic communication while he was left in the dark.

"The potion," Hermione told him. "Harry told Stone what it was…and Stone made it."

"You didn't?" Ron said to Harry as if that was impossible.

"Veritaserum," said Harry with a defeated look on his face and Ron just sighed and cursed loudly.

"Not your fault," said Hermione in an understanding tone.

"He already knew it was Polyjuice potion," Harry explained. "Winston figured that much out. But the warning…they thought it was a spell like we did."

"He had a copy of the potion, didn't he?" Hermione asked and again Harry nodded.

"What happened when he made the potion?" Ron asked.

Harry explained what he saw. "And…he has some of Voldemort's blood."

Hermione gasped and Ron cursed again. "He could be Voldemort already!" Ron shouted.

"No," said Harry. "He wants to be rewarded for his services. He wants to stay whole, as himself. He was going to look for someone to take it…convince them…disguised as me."

Hermione was about to ask a question when the hotel room door opened and a maid came in.

"Time to get Kreacher," said Harry. "And get out of this room. Then we have to tell McGonagall what's happening, find Ginny, and get the Elder Wand from McGonagall's office before…."

But Harry never finished that thought. The room swirled and for the first time since they had been using the Here and There Room it took them to part of Hogwarts, inside the school instead of outside of it. They landed in the middle of McGonagall's office.

As they all looked at each other in confusion, the portraits on the walls began to shout out to each other and at Harry and his group.

"Thief!" shouted Professor Black's portrait, pointing to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion. "I'm…wait. Can you see us?"

"Of course," said an old headmistress. "We can see you three and a poor lad tied to a chair. You just appeared here. And how did you do that? No one can Apparate inside of Hogwarts."

Then on a far wall, one of the oldest portraits in the room spoke. He was a very old wizard, and his portrait was one Harry had never seen move or heard speak before. "Professor Rostock, at your service," he said as a way of introduction. "I believe Mr. Potter and his friends have found the Here and There Room."

"Oh, yes," said Professor Black. "We heard all about that room when Potter explained to Professor McGonagall what he was up to. You must have been asleep Rostock. As usual."

"Even if I was," said Rostock, in some indignation. "I already know about the room. In my day all the heads of the school knew about the room and its power."

"What power?" asked Hermione. "The room takes you anywhere you want to go…but not inside the castle."

"True, except for one place," said Professor Rostock. "The head of the school's office. And you can go back to the room from here also. They are connected."

"How?" asked Ron before anyone else could.

"Just say the name of the room and it will take you back," Rostock told them.

"And why have we or Dumbledore or McGonagall never known of this power?" Professor Black asked in rising indignation.

"It was a long time ago," said Rostock. "And you never asked!"

Harry later swore he thought Professor Black mutter 'old git' under his breath. But then he knew who to ask about what was going on. Harry turned to look at Dumbledore's portrait and got a nasty shock. "Oh, God," he said aloud and Ron and Hermione also turned to look at it and gasped.

Dumbledore's portrait was slashed several times and the portrait was no longer life like, the ruined image of Dumbledore still in his chair, but unmoving and not even to seem like he was sleeping.

"What happened?" Harry asked immediately after there was a moment of silence.

"Oh, what happened, he asks, when he very well knows what happened," said Professor Black in anger. "Came in here all proud and went straight to Dumbledore's portrait and tried to move it. But you couldn't so you got mad and demanded he open and he said no so you slashed him with your wand! Thief! After the Elder Wand, weren't you?"

"It wasn't him!" Hermione shouted, suddenly understanding. "It was someone using Polyjuice potion disguised as Harry."

"That's why he wouldn't open" said Professor Dippet. "Dumbledore knew it wasn't really you."

Harry looked at the portrait of Dumbledore and then reached out and touched it. As his hands pulled, the portrait sprang open. Behind it was the secret cubby hole.

The Elder Wand was still there.

Harry felt drawn to it, felt a surge of energy flood through his body, and then he picked it up and once more got the electric shock he had felt that night by the side of Dumbledore's tomb.

"The Elder Wand," Ron said in awe and Harry could see even Hermione was stuck by the significance of this event. Then she seemed to come out of her daze and turned to the portraits.

"Where did the imposter go?" Hermione was asking the portraits as Harry also turned around.

"Fled, when he couldn't open it," said Professor Dippet. "I suppose our shouts of indignation got to him."

"Did he say anything, anything at all?" Harry asked.

"Something about his master," said the old headmistress. "Whatever that means. But that was more than an hour ago."

"Time to go," said Harry with a worried look to Ron and Hermione. "But we might need some help to make things move faster. KREACHER!"

In a moment the old house-elf appeared in the office. He immediately bowed low. "Master Harry. How may I serve you?"

"Take us to my quarters."

In an instance they were back in Harry's quarters, including Stone in his chair.

Harry started changing his clothing to his own clothing, grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a sweater as Hermione lit the lamps. "What's the plan?" Ron asked.

"We'll leave Winston here. As he is," said Harry. He looked at Winston. "I know you can hear me and I know you've been cursed, but we can't do anything about that. Only your brother can release you. Sorry, but we can't trust you. I know it was you who attacked me from behind while Wallace attacked Hargid outside of the cave." Winston's eyes blinked rapidly and Harry wondered if he was trying to talk but no words came out of his mouth. He turned back to Ron and Hermione. "They've been living there for weeks. That's why no one could find them."

"Of course!" said Hermione suddenly. "When Winston came back to the school with his memory wiped, his robes and shoes were muddy. It had been raining, and he got mud from walking up by the cave. Wallace must have been hiding out there since we chased him from the Shrieking Shack!"

"Makes sense," said Ron and Harry could not disagree.

"The question now is where is Wallace Stone?" Harry asked. "And we've got to find Ginny!"

"I'll go tell the Professors what happened," said Hermione.

"No!" Harry said suddenly, as he finished pulling on a fresh sweater. He turned to Kreacher who had been standing there the whole time not saying a word. "Kreacher, the caves outside of Hogsmeade, do you know where they are?"

"No, Master," said Kreacher. "Kreacher has never been there." He looked a little indignant as if walking around in some cave was beneath a house-elf of the noble house of Black.

"I'll go with him," said Ron. "You two find Stone, but don't tackle him till I get back with the professors and Aurors!"

"We won't," said Harry as he finished pulling on his trainers. "Be quick."

"I will," said Ron and then he looked to Hermione. "Just…be careful."

She nodded and then came at him in a rush, hugging him and saying quietly. "I love you."

"You know I do too," said Ron as he kissed her quickly. If it hadn't been such a dangerous time Harry would have felt embarrassed by this display of affection between his two friends. But all he could think of was he hoped to find Ginny to tell her the same thing.

Ron and Hermione broke apart and then Ron held out his hand to Kreacher, who took it, Ron's eyes not leaving Hermione's face the whole time, and then suddenly they were gone, Disapparated.

Hermione sighed heavily and then looked at Harry. "Where do we begin?"

"The map," said Harry. "Where is it?"

"Ginny has it," she replied in frustration. "And your invisibility cloak."

"Rats," said Harry in equal frustration. "I guess we have no choice but to look the old fashion way."

Harry grabbed his spare glasses that could look through walls and then they left his quarters and after a short walk were suddenly in the midst of many students. It was the Slytherins and they were heading toward the Great Hall.

"The feast," said Hermione. "It's about to begin." As they came to the main doors and staircase nearby the Great Hall more students were arriving from the other three houses. The hall way was crowded so at first they didn't notice Ron coming through the front doors, snow covering his hair and shoulders, accompanied by Kreacher and professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. All of them had snow on their clothes and hair. Hermione spotted them first.

"Harry! Ron's back!"

"That was fast," Harry said.

"No better way to travel than by house-elf," Ron said as Hermione beamed at him, and then scowled a bit at his comment as she started brushing snow off his hair. Then Professor Sprout just flourished her wand and the snow was removed from all of them in an instant.

"Professor Potter!' McGonagall shouted to Harry as she made her way through the crowd. "What on Earth is happening?" The she lowered her voice. "Weasley said Stone is up here disguised as you?"

"Yes, Professor, but we don't know where he is. What happened at the cave?"

"We couldn't get in," said Sprout.

"It has many magical protections on it," said Flitwick. "But it seems you have already been rescued."

"Thanks to these two," Harry said. "Where's Hagrid?"

"Still at the shop," said Ron. "He's alright."

"The Aurors should be here soon," said McGonagall. "Stone must be still in the school. We have to barricade it so no one can leave. Then we can find him."

"I'll take care of that," said Flitwick, drawing out his wand and heading outside again.

"All of the students are soon going to be in the Great Hall, Minerva," said Professor Sprout. "Perhaps we should let the feast go on while we search the school."

"Wait," said Harry. "We have another problem. Stone has the potion…and some of Voldemort's blood."

"Merlin's beard!" McGonagall exclaimed while Professor Sprout looked utterly confused.

"Potion? Blood?" she said in surprise. "What is going on indeed?"

"There is no time to explain," said McGonagall. "Suffice to say all of the students and staff are in danger. Let them enter the hall and let the feast begin so we know where everyone is at least."

"We should count the students also," said Hermione. "Stone needs someone for the transformation and if he is disguised as Harry he may have already taken a student prisoner."

"Right you are," said McGonagall. "Once they are all inside, check your houses and make sure all the students are there. Professor Sprout, you check your house, Potter and Granger check Gryffindor, Professor Flitwick can check Ravenclaw when he gets back and…where's Horace?"

"He wasn't with you?" Harry asked.

"No," said Sprout. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Where could he have gone? The feast is about to begin and he's never one to miss a grand meal. And we need him," said McGonagall, looking around trying to spot Slughorn. "Oh, he'll turn up, he always does. Come, let's get the students in the hall." She looked to the crowds of students. "Come along everyone, time for the feast," she shouted in a cheery way, trying to make it seem like all was well.

The students were crowding by the door, entering the Great Hall, McGonagall and Sprout and some newly arrived professors shepherding them in. Harry pulled Hermione and Ron aside for a private chat in the corridor leading to his quarters, out of earshot of everyone.

"I know where Slughorn is," said Harry once they were relatively alone. "The Room of Requirement."

"What in the blazes would he be doing there?" asked Ron.

"Harry, you can't mean…really?" Hermione said in surprise.

"He's in there with Snape and Ginny," Harry answered. "It's the only thing that makes sense. He's the one who took the book and feather."

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked in a very skeptical way, not ready to believe Harry.

"Yeah, mate, sounds a bit far-fetched," Ron chimed in.

"Slughorn is greedy," Harry explained. "I know that sounds harsh, but we all know it's true and he wasn't put in Slytherin because he's a fountain of virtue. If Snape told him about the book, he'd go for it, especially if Snape made it sound like there was nothing dangerous about it and I was going to destroyed it anyway, which I was. Snape probable got him to promise to make the potion in exchanged for the book."

"Why would he make the potion, Harry?" Hermione asked. "He must know it's to resurrect your mother because the hairs are…gone… Oh!'

"See?" said Harry, eyebrows raised.

"Will you two stop doing that!" Ron almost shouted in frustration.

"Harry's mother," said Hermione to Ron. "She was Slughorn's favorite student and he…he told Riddle about the Horcruxes. Maybe he thinks he is also to blame for her death or at least for Voldemort's survival. I think Harry might be right."

"What are you saying?" Ron asked, still perplexed. "What's all this got to do with Ginny?"

"She's trying to stop them," said Harry. "She must have seen Snape or Slughorn going into the Room of Requirement and followed them in there!"

"That was hours ago," said Hermione. "She can't have been in there that long."

"Not unless she's in trouble," Harry said in fear. "I'm going up there now to get her out of that room!"

"Right," said Ron. "That's a plan. Better than standing around here. Come on!"

He started toward the stairway toward the upper floors and they followed quickly. As they passed the entrance to the Great Hall they saw Kreacher standing there, all alone, all of the students now in the hall with the professors.

"Kreacher!" Harry shouted to him. "Come with us, we need your help!"

"Of course, Master Harry," Kreacher said. "Kreacher lives to serve the house of Potter."

"Still not noble, eh?" asked Ron as Kreacher walked over to them and they started up the stairs.

"A family must be distinguished and its members have done great deeds to become noble," Kreacher said to Ron. "So there will never be a noble house of Weasley, I assure you."

"Little git!" Ron said in anger.

"Stop fighting with him!" Hermione shouted at her boyfriend. "We need his help!" Then she turned to Kreacher. "Kreacher, can you get into the Room of Requirement?"

"Kreacher knows not what room Miss Granger is speaking of."

"Ah…its sometimes called the Come and Go Room," said Harry. "That's what Dobby called it."

"Yes, Kreacher knows this room," said the old house-elf. "It is where one can get help when one is in need. But if someone is already in there it cannot be entered unless one knows what the room has been turned into already."

"That's right!' said Harry as they reached the third floor and kept going, the school eerily silent as everyone was at the feast. "When Malfoy was using the room to fix the vanishing cabinet, Professor Trelawney went in to hide her sherry bottles and he threw her out. The only reason she got in was because she was trying to hide something and Malfoy was in the room with all of the hidden things from over the centuries."

"But what should we think of?" asked Ron. "A room where a git of a ghost can hide?"

"Don't know," said Hermione as she walked faster to keep up with the long strides of Ron. "But…what about the Hogs Head? The secret passage we used during the battle!"

But Harry dumped cold water on her idea. "Won't work. That passage only existed because Neville asked the room to find him a way to get food. It has to be made from inside the room, so there is no way we can do that."

No one had any more ideas and they were silent as they walked. Hermione and Kreacher and Harry were having trouble keeping up with Ron who was determinedly taking long strides to reach the seventh floor in a hurry. "Ron, slow down," Hermione said as she huffed for breath.

"There's no time!" he said as he continued walking.

"Wait!" said Harry. "How stupid are we! Kreacher, please take us to the seventh floor where the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy is."

"Of course, Master," said Kreacher and he held out his hands, a bit reluctantly to Ron. They took his hands and in an instant they were by the Room of Requirement wall.

"Now what?" said Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione in frustration. "I've already spent over an hour here earlier today trying to get in. You give it a go."

"Right," said Ron. He then walked by the wall three times fast, looked up hopefully but nothing had happened.

"What did you think of?" Harry asked.

"The room where my sister was at," Ron answered and Hermione just sighed.

"I tried that already."

"What? She's not your sister," Ron said in a smug sort of way. "So of course it wouldn't work."

"I didn't think 'sister', I thought 'Ginny Weasley'," Hermione shot back in anger. In love and still fighting, thought Harry. Oh, brother.

"It won't work if you think of a name," said Harry. "Sixth year I kept thinking of Malfoy's name over and over and nothing worked." He looked to Kreacher, "Any ideas?"

"Master is asking Kreacher to open the room, but Kreacher does not know how if someone is already inside."

"Just a minute," said Hermione. "Maybe no one is inside now. I haven't been up here for a while."

She swiftly walked in front of the wall three times and suddenly Ron gave a shout.

"You did it!" The door was there. But Hermione didn't seem as enthusiastic, nor was Harry.

As soon as they opened the door they understood what had happened. Ginny was not there. Nobody was. In fact the room was empty except for a big easy chair, a lamp, and many bookcases full of books.

"I just thought of a place to do some light reading," said Hermione, slightly embarrassed.

"Light reading, she says," Ron mumbled in an aside to Harry as they looked around the room. But Harry was in no mood for jokes.

"Where can she be?" he said in frustration. "I wish I had never given her the map!"

"Let's go," said Hermione. They left and went down the corridor in the direction of the Here and There Room. As they rounded the corner, they suddenly heard a voice coming from back where they had just come.

"That's alright, just over here," said the voice and Ron and Hermione's eyes got wide and they were staring at Harry in shock.

"It's you!" whispered Hermione.

"What?" Harry asked, also quietly. "What do you mean?"

"It's your voice!" Ron said. "It's Stone!"

They stopped and listened again and then they heard it, a little louder now. "The door should be here. Once we get inside we can have fun for a bit and then go back to the feast, okay? You'll love this. Just take a moment to open it."

"Okay, Professor," said another voice, a girl's voice, a young sounding girl.

"He's got someone!' said Harry and then he was running toward the voice, before they could make a plan, before they could discuss anything, he was flying toward the sound, toward where the Room of Requirement was, scared that some poor innocent was about to be harmed because they thought they were talking to him. Ron and Hermione were one step behind him. Unseen to any of them, but heard by all, Kreacher had disappeared with his customary loud _crack_.

"What was that?" said the Harry sounding voice. And then Harry, the real Harry, rounded the corner and there he was, Wallace Stone, still disguised by Polyjuice potion to look like Harry, standing by the wall where the entrance to the Room of Requirement was located, but the door had not yet appeared.

Stone had a student alright and Harry's heart skipped a beat as he saw it was a first year, young Matilda Curtis of Ravenclaw. She was in her robes, dressed for the feast, and she looked like she was unharmed and enjoying herself. But she didn't know that a monster had her, a monster with a vicious plan for taking her life.

"STONE!" Harry yelled and then the Elder Wand was out and up but before he could even think to cast a spell Stone had ducked behind Matilda and had her by the waist with his left arm, his wand in his right hand pointing at her head.

"One step Potter ! Just one step and its over!"

Matilda was utterly confused and shocked. "Professor?" she said looking toward Harry and then Ron and Hermione as they came to a screeching halt beside him, wands up and out.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione shouted but Stone blocked it and as Ron yelled "_Stupefy_!" he blocked that as well.

"Stop!" said Harry to his friends and they stopped but still held their wands up.

"Smart call, Potter," said Stone, his wand by Matilda's head.

Matilda started to cry. "Professor, what's happening!"

"It's okay Matilda," said Harry. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here, everything is going to be all right. He's not me, I'm the real Harry Potter. He tricked you."

"Let her go Stone!" Ron growled, his face contorted in rage.

"You'll never get out of here," said Hermione, equally angry but trying to control her temper. "That noise you heard was Harry's house-elf, going to get help. The staff will be here soon, the Aurors are on their way. You're finished. Give up. Maybe you'll only get life in Azkaban."

That was a mistake, Harry knew right away. "Only life in Azkaban?" Stone said in a mocking voice, disturbing sounding as it was Harry's voice. "That's a death sentence and you know it. Now, Potter, show me where that Here and There Room is or I start doing harm."

"The Room of Requirement is right behind you," said Harry, fighting for time for Kreacher to get back with help. "You know what it is, you were looking for it. It will do as a hiding place."

"Funny thing about that room is it doesn't have any food or a way out except by this door," Stone said. "But you said that other room you can take whatever you want and there is only one way in, with that key. Give it to me."

"Don't have it," said Harry, which was true.

Stone pressed his wand against Matilda's cheek. "I'm warning you Potter!" Matilda's face was streaked with tears and she sobbed uncontrollably. "Quiet girl!" Stone shrieked at her.

"I have the key," Hermione said and Ron just groaned and she gave him a dirty look. Hermione took the key from her pocket. "But I'll only give it to you if you take me hostage and let the girl go."

"NO!" said Ron right away, his face in shock as he looked at Hermione and then back to Stone. "I'll go, take me!"

"How sweet love is. But it's Potter or nobody!" said Stone, looking demented, his face and eyes wild, making his disguise of Harry Potter seem truly as mad as everyone had often said he was.

"Alright," said Harry. He pointed back the way they had just came from. "The room is down here."

"Get the key."

Harry took the key from Hermione's hand. She gave him a desperate look and he just mouthed the word 'time' and she understood.

"Drop your wand," said Stone and then Harry did as he was told and Harry was glad because he believed Stone did not recognize it. "Wait! Pick it up!"

With a sigh he could not control Harry knew Stone knew what it was. Harry bent over and picked up the Elder Wand. "That was Dumbledore's wand!" said Stone in awe. "The Elder Wand! Put it in your pocket."

Harry was confused by that command but did as he was told. Then Stone looked to Ron and Hermione. "Now I know no one can get in that room. And I know this is the only key. They've barricaded me from leaving the school, so I'll stay there as long as it takes to figure a way out even if it takes years. Better than Azkaban by a long shot. Potter is staying with me for insurance. Now you two are going to bugger off. Right now. So piss off before I decide to kill someone!"

"Like hell!" said Ron.

Ron and Hermione still had their wands in their hands and had no intention of leaving. Harry had hoped Kreacher had gotten help by now but no one was coming. Matilda was a mess, her sobs starting up again and Harry knew this could go bad if they started to fight again.

He looked at his friends. "I'll be alright."

"He's going to use you…to make him," Hermione said, a catch in her voice.

"Better me than anyone else," said Harry with a false bravado he did not feel at all. He was utterly terrified but could not show it.

"Enough!" Stone shouted. "Get over here, Potter."

Harry came to his side. "Now go!" Stone shouted to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll be back," said Ron to Stone in a low growl. "And you'll be dead!"

Stone ignored him and started moving Harry and Matilda down the hall.

"Wait!" Hermione said in anger. "Let her go!"

Stone shook his head. "When the room is open, I'll let her go."

Hermione had no choice but to listen to him. Stone was a killer and he was desparate and had no qualms about hurting anyone. Slowly she took Ron's arm and then gently pulled him back. As they retreated down the hall they never took their eyes off of the strange trio that now shuffled awkwardly along the corridor toward the Here and There Room, two Harry Potters and a little crying girl. Soon the two parties were out of sight of each other.

Harry knew Ron and Hermione were just around the corner, waiting for something to happen.

"This is the place," Harry said. He took the key and placed it on the right stone and the key glowed blue and then the wall opened up.

"Remarkable," said Stone.

"It closes fast," said Harry quickly. "Let her go!"

"No," said Stone. "I promised myself that my master would kill you so I still…."

As he ranted, Harry grabbed and pushed Matilda away from them, out into the corridor where she fell with a gasp. Harry tried to push Stone into the room by himself but Stone grabbed Harry by the shoulders and leaped into the room, both of them falling down to the ground of what now turned into Sirius' old cave. Matilda screamed and Harry heard Ron and Hermione's running footsteps. Harry struggled to get to his feet, but Stone knocked him down, much stronger than Harry was, perhaps fueled by rage. He yanked the Elder Wand from Harry's pocket and then rolled off of him, his eyes lit up in triumph. Harry saw his chance, and pitched the key toward the now closing archway. But he was too late, as the key hit a brick and bounced back into the room.

"KREACHER!' Harry screamed and then in an instant the old house elf was there with a loud _crack_. He snapped his fingers and his ball of light appeared but that was his undoing. Before Harry could grasp his hands, Stone saw what was going on and screamed "_Stupefy_!" striking Kreacher square in the back. The old house elf was propelled across the cave and struck the far wall and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Harry's mind worked overtime. He knew what this room could do. Stone did too but Harry had the experience. He thought through a dozen thoughts in a second and the world whirled and spun as they went from the Burrow to Privet Drive, to Godric's Hollow to Shell Cottage, the obstacle course in Scotland, the Ministry Auror office, the 10th Floor Club, King's Cross Station and many more places Harry had been to. Stone was unbalanced, off guard, and disoriented, shouting and flailing in confusion. It was also a bit confusing for Harry watching Stone disguised as himself.

"Stop it! Stop it! Take me to my parents' house!" and then the room whirled and they were in his parents' dining room but Harry just as quickly thought of the Forest in Dean where he had gotten the sword in the pond with Ron's help and then more places in quick successes. As the scenes whirled Harry stood in the midst of the storm and Stone was buffeted and off balance and flailing like a madman. Into the whirlwind he shouted to Stone.

"I'll never stop! Give up! It's over! You can't win!"

Stone tried to shoot spells at him but Harry ducked and weaved and the room whirled and Stone missed and then he fell. Harry tried to leap at him to get a wand from him but as he did so the room stopped spinning and Stone was up again and Harry immediately knew he had to get a wand, and the only place he could think of was Diagon Alley and Ollivander's wand shop.

In an instant they were in the shop and everything stopped spinning. The shop was closed, and it was dark and through the windows came a barely muted light, daylight dying in London early this time of year. Harry had his special glasses on and could see clearly. He ducked behind a shelf of wands as Stone bounced against the counter and fell to the floor once more. Harry ripped open a box and grabbed the first wand he laid his hands on. It felt good, not perfect but good enough and he stepped around the shelf and yelled "_Petrificus Totalus_!". Why not the Killing Curse, he didn't know, but just yelled the first thing that came to mind.

It didn't work. Stone blocked it and then they were both up, on their feet in the middle of the empty wand shop, flinging spells back and forth, not saying a word, all done non-verbally, and they were not an equal match. Stone was faster, much faster, and if he hadn't been so disoriented he would have won. Harry barely kept up with him. He ducked and weaved, running behind shelves, leaping aside as a spell flew past, blocking another. Once, as he ducked, he got a small shock as he saw Kreacher lying in a corner. Then another spell barely missed him and he was back in the fight. The spells were striking against things harmlessly, spells fired in the room unable to affect things outside of the room. To Harry's surprise Stone was not using the Killing Curse but then Harry knew why. He needed Harry to become Voldemort.

"You can't win, Potter!" Stone shouted. "I'm faster and better and you know it."

Then Stone pulled out the Elder Wand and Harry knew this was it so his mind whirled once more. He took them to Piccadilly Circus in London in the middle of the street. Suddenly they were in the midst of heavy traffic as cars, trucks, taxis and buses sped by them. Harry knew they would miss and they did, magically going off course or bending around Harry's body. But Stone didn't know that and he was terrified, unused to all of the Muggle machines and noise.

"_Expelliarmus_!' Harry shouted and Stone wasn't ready. The Elder Wand flew from his hand and Harry caught it in midair. He dropped the other wand, and then all of a sudden they were in a forest, with snow on the ground and Harry knew Stone's mind had done this. He was learning. Harry ducked just in time as a spell blasted against but did not harm a tree trunk above his head. He brandished the Elder Wand and felt it surge in his hand, but having the world's most powerful wand did not make him any faster and then a spell came blasting at his feet and he was thrown in the air and landed behind some bushes.

"I've got you now!" Stone yelled in triumph and then Harry thought of a stone wall to protect him, between him and Stone, and suddenly a wall was there and Harry was in a room, all alone, except for Kreacher still lying unconscious by one wall.

"What madness is this?" Stone shouted from the other side. There was a wooden door, and Harry yanked it open and there was Stone right in front of him, in a corridor, surprise on his face, and he was so close Harry just reached out and punched him in the face as hard as he could. In fact, he was punching himself, as Stone still looked like Harry Potter.

It hurt his hand so much Harry wished he had never done it but it also felt so good to let out some his rage he was glad he did. Stone's glasses fell off, his eyes went unfocused, and he slid to the floor, out cold. Harry immediately took his wand off of him.

"That's that," said Harry. "Now time to go." He turned to Kreacher and bent over the old house-elf. He was still breathing and Harry gently shook him.

"Kreacher? Kreacher? Wake up! We have to go! I beat Stone. It's all over!"

"No, its not," came a voice from behind him and Harry turned and saw that the real Wallace Stone was emerging from under the Harry Potter disguise. The Polyjuice potion was wearing off and the demented eyes of Wallace Stone were glaring at him. Stone was still on the floor of the strange building. "I win," he said and then he had a flask to his lips, and for an instance Harry though it was just Polyjuice potion. The he saw the color of the liquid. It was reddish gold.

"NOOOOO!" Harry shouted but it was too late. Stone had taken a large gulp. Harry had the Elder Wand up and now the Killing Curse formed in his mind but suddenly Stone's body was picked up off the floor. His back arched and then he spun in the narrow space, light emitting from his body, a reddish golden light as bright as the Sun, so bright Harry was blinded by it. Then a force burst from the body and Harry was flung back on the floor beside Kreacher.

How long he lay there in a daze he did not know. Then Harry felt a hand slapping his face.

"Get up," said a familiar, terrifying voice. "Get up and fight me, Potter."

Harry looked up and his heart froze. Standing above him was…Tom Riddle. An older version of the Tom Riddle Harry had seen in the Pensive, but none the less, it was Tom Riddle, with his jet black hair, his handsome features, with none of the snake-like qualities Voldemort had had.

"Bloody hell," was all Harry could say, in a weak and agonizing voice. His hand went to his scar but it wasn't hurting. The connection was broken for good.

"Quite impressive, isn't?" said Riddle. "I am whole again, better than I was in fact." Then he looked at his body, still wearing the clothes Stone had been wearing, Harry's clothes. They looked a little small for Riddle, who had been a bit taller than Harry. Then Harry saw Riddle had both Stone's wand and the Elder Wand in his hands. With a wave of Stone's wand his clothing changed and in an instant he was wearing his more comfortable grey robes.

"Ah, that's better."

Harry sat up and looked at Riddle in shock. What fresh madness was this? Riddle, not Voldemort? But he had to be cool. He was still alive, and Riddle had asked him to fight him. This wasn't over yet. "Hello, Tom."

"Tom," said Riddle in distain. "Dumbledore always called me that name. My detested Muggle name from my detested Muggle father. And now I am back the way I used to be before I made my…." He stopped, looked to Harry, then smiled in his evil way. "But of course you know about my Horcruxes. You destroyed them after all. But enough reminiscing. Tell me what has been going on. Where are we, who's body have I taken over, and why are you here?"

Time, Harry needed time, time for Kreacher to wake up, time for someone to figure how to get in here, time for him to find a way to kill Tom Riddle…this time for good.

Harry slowly got to his feet and Riddle backed away, the room small, keeping Stone's wand up. Harry had no wand but Riddle treated him as a threat. Yet he did not paralyze him or otherwise secure him.

"Wallace Stone," Harry said and then Riddle nodded. "That's whose body you are in. It's a long story."

"Stone," said Riddle. "A last gasp chance in case…well, in case you did what you did. Stone. His sacrifice will be long remembered. A worthy servant for his Lord. Better than most others. And how are my minions these days?"

"Dead or in Azkaban."

"Pity," said Riddle. "I shall have to start over. And where are we now?"

"Castle, outside of Edinburgh…" Harry started to lie, but then the room whirled and they were really at a castle, standing on a tower, flat, and empty, rounded and surrounded by battlements. Kreacher was still lying nearby. Riddle was thrown off balance by the sudden change but easily recovered.

"Strange," he said. "You said the name of a place and we went there. I believe you have found the Here and There Room."

That took Harry by surprise. "You knew about it?"

"Just rumors, from a book written a long time ago. So we are in Hogwarts and…let me see…Stone and you were fighting…You were trying to stop him…and you have involved a house elf in some way…oh, that's Kreacher, the Black family house elf. He helped me hide my locket. He belongs to you now, correct?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Kreacher took Regulus Black back to the cave and he drank the water while Kreacher replaced the locket with a fake."

"Is that how it happened? Well, I care not for what happened to the Horcruxes, they are finished. I have only one life now, and I will not waste it on reminiscing about old times. I think I know enough now. Except one thing. How do I get out of here once I kill you?"

Harry gulped. Why should he tell him? But he needed more time. And he needed Kreacher.

"You can't Disapparate inside Hogwarts, Tom. But house elves can. You never did know much about them. That's why I brought him here, to take me out. But he won't help you if I am dead. I am his master now and he only answers to me."

Riddle said nothing but pointed Stone's wand at Harry and in an instant ropes flew from the wand and bound Harry tight. "So you don't try anything foolish," Riddle said. Then he pointed the wand at Kreacher. "_Rennervate_!"

Slowly Kreacher came out of his stupor. He slowly got to his feet, and then he lit his ball of light and took in the scene. He looked at Tom Riddle, blinked at him, but said nothing. Then he turned to Harry. "Master Harry, do you need my help?"

"Tell him, Potter," said Riddle. "Tell him I will kill you both in an instant if he does not help me."

"Kreacher," Harry said. "This is Tom Riddle."

Kreacher looked puzzled. "He also went by the name of Voldemort," said Harry.

"Lord," Riddle said, a bit put out. "Lord Voldemort if you please."

Kreacher's eyes went slightly wider. "The Dark Lord," he said and then, almost involuntarily Harry thought, he bowed his head slightly.

Oh, God, if Kreacher doesn't help him, he was lost. But Kreacher was his servant and he had to help him. He was bound by house-elf law and tradition. There was only one way to find out.

"Kreacher, I need you to do something."

"Of course, Master Harry."

"Master Harry," Riddle scoffed. "Oh, please, do go on."

"Kreacher," Harry said. "GET HELP!"

In an instant Kreacher was gone with a loud _crack_ that was drown out when the spell Riddle had cast at him hit the stone floor of the castle tower with a louder bang.

"Now you will never get out," said Harry with some satisfaction.

"We'll see," said Riddle, getting angrier, but still maintaining his cool. "I did not achieve my former power without learning a trick or two." And then the ropes were off of Harry with a wave of the wand.

Then, to Harry's utter surprise, Riddle tossed the Elder Wand to him. Harry snatched it out of the air.

"Pity we have no witnesses like last time,' said Riddle. "But now I know I have to kill you to gain control of the Elder Wand. Then its ultimate power will be mine."

But Harry was not listening to him. He was not even thinking of changing the room to something else. He was forming a ball of hatred in his mind and a hot warm glow was flowing through him. The Elder Wand was in his hand and he was filled with its energy and he was flinging a spell at Riddle, his whole mind concentrating on the words "_Avada Keda_.." But then his whole body was engulfed in pain. He was flung back onto the castle tower stones and he knew it was the Cruciatus Curse. It felt like his skin was being flailed from his body.

"Do you know what agony I suffered in the time since I died?" said Riddle in a conversational tone as Harry writhed in pain on the stones. "I was in a state worse than death. I was a ball of flesh on the floor of a miserable room, with nothing but agony and misery to fill my world. I know you told me to feel remorse, but Potter, even now, knowing what I know, I still cannot feel remorse. I can only feel hatred, towards you, and now you will suffer before I finally kill you and claim my prize."

"_Crucio_!" screamed Riddle and Harry wished he could die. He was on fire, his bones were dipped in flames and his arms and legs were pulled from their sockets. He tried to think of a better place, of Ginny and her soft arms, or his friends, or his life and all the good things that had happened to him. As he thought on these things the room whirled and changed but the pain did not stop. But then through his pain he could only think of one place, one last place where he had been safe, had felt love and family and joy. He knew not why he thought of it but his mind drifted to when he was baby in Godric's Hollow.

Suddenly the whole scene shifted again and they were in the house, in the shattered room where Harry's mother had stood in front of him and had saved his life by giving up hers. It was night and it was cold. In an instant Riddle knew where they were and his nerve broke. This was the house, the very room where he had suffered his first defeat, the beginning of his long thirteen years of agony, and Harry could see it terrified him.

"October 31," Harry muttered, his pain decreasing slightly. Riddle looked at him. "Today….is…Halloween!" Harry said as loud as he could muster in his agony.

Riddle looked scared for an instant but then he calmed down and smiled. "You are alone, Harry Potter. And now you will die." He raised the wand and Harry knew this was it.

Then there was a shimmer of light and a voice, a voice Harry had only heard in the Pensive and in his nightmares when the Dementors had overwhelmed him, a voice he had wanted to hear for his whole life.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" shouted Lily Potter.

Riddle looked up from Harry and his face was full of utter astonishment and terror. His wand was coming up but he was too late and he knew he was about to suffer death again. In an instant Harry saw that look in his eyes and then came the words.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" shouted Lily Potter and a blast of green light flew from a wand she held and hit Tom Riddle square in the chest. He was flung back and hit the floor of the demolished bedroom and then, in a dazzling display of light, Tom Riddle's body was picked up off the floor. It spun and light and energy emerged from it and blinded Harry through his tears and then it fell to the floor, now Wallace Stone once again. But he was dead, and his face was blank and staring, the eyes lifeless.

Then she was there, sitting beside him on the floor, holding him, and Harry's heart nearly broke in two and she was hugging him tight and saying calming words and Harry forgot everything and didn't care how or why it had happened and wished it could go on forever.


	29. Chapter 29 Ginny's Story

**Professor Potter Chapter 29 Ginny's Story**

Soon after Harry had left her to go meet Hagrid to look for Grawp, Ginny headed back towards Gryffindor Tower to get the invisibility cloak. It had been in her trunk since the beginning of term, Ginny having taken it from Harry even before they had left the Burrow to come back to Hogwarts. It had come in handy, allowing her to move through the halls undetected and met him near the Room of Requirement several times over the last two months. Their trysts were strictly against the rules, as both Harry and Ginny were reminded by McGonagall before term started, by Hermione until she got off her high horse, and by the git of all ghosts Severus Snape whenever he felt bored and wanted to interrupt them.

As she entered the busy common room she ran into Dean and Seamus who were making a Jack O' Lantern at one of the tables. Pieces of pumpkin were everywhere and they looked like they were making a bad job of it, with the pumpkin having two uneven eyes, a crooked mouth and a very big hole where a nose should be.

"I told you we should have used magic!" said Seamus as he threw a knife on the table in frustration.

"We never use magic to make them at home," replied Dean. "Hey, Ginny, do you use magic to make Jack O'Lanterns at the Burrow?"

"Not when we were kids," she answered as she walked by. "We couldn't use magic so we learned like Muggles." She kept walking without stopping.

"Where you off to?" Seamus said. "Give us hand, eh?"

"Busy," she answered. "See you at the feast."

Up in her room she shared with Hermione, Ginny opened her trunk and grabbed the cloak. Then she took her book bag and stuffed the cloak inside, pulling out the Marauder's map from under her sweater and putting that in there too.

Now to get the key, she thought. Then her stomach rumbled, a sure sign of hunger and a reminder that she hadn't had breakfast yet. No breakfast, no time alone with Harry, nothing was going right today. As she looked out the window of her room she saw it getting greyer and greyer and wondered if it was going to rain. More than likely snow, seeing as it was cold outside. She remembered that Harry was just wearing his light jacket and had no scarf or gloves. She consoled herself with the thought that if it started to snow Hagrid would be sure to turn around and come back right away.

Five minutes later Ginny was back down the stairs of Gryffindor Tower and was going to head off to Harry's quarters when Hermione came through the doors from outside her cheeks were pink with the cold and she looked like she had run most of the way from the shop to Hogwarts.

"Oh, Ginny, thank goodness I found you."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked with worry.

"I saw Harry at the shop and told me what you suspect so I've come to help."

"Okay," Ginny answered, glad she wouldn't have to do it alone. "I was just on my way to get the Key to Hogwarts from Harry's room."

"I can do that," Hermione answered. "Did he say where it was exactly?"

"Pocket of a pair of trousers he wore yesterday."

"Right. I'll get his map, too."

"I've already got it."

"Great. See you up by the tapestry near the room."

"Okay. I see you on the seventh floor."

They parted and Ginny started back to the main staircase to go to the seventh floor and then her stomach rumbled again. She could never stand watch for hours up in that corridor if her stomach kept growling. Then she thought she should have just given the map and cloak to Hermione to take the first watch while she ate. She could always go catch up with her, but then thought it would be easier just to go eat and then catch up with her by the Room of Requirement. Ginny made up her mind and headed for the kitchens.

Not ten minutes later she was inside. The kitchen was boiling hot, all of the stoves and ovens going and many house-elves were scurrying around preparing many dishes of food for lunch and the feast later tonight. It took a few moments but one of the elves spotted Ginny and then soon Winky was there, looking tired but also cheerful. The little house-elf and many others fussed over her and gave her toast with jam and marmalade, a cup of tea, and some cookies. After about twenty minutes Ginny realized she was supposed to meet Hermione and gave her thanks and headed out again, feeling full and better.

Once out of the kitchens Ginny decided to take a look at the map, just to know if Hermione had actually made it to the corridor where the room was yet. She looked around first to make sure no students were about and then took out the map. Yup, there was the dot with Hermione's name in the corridor with the tapestry of trolls trying to learn ballet. She looked like she was walking back and forth by the wall. As Ginny watched, Hermione walked back and forth three times and then stopped. Then she did it again.

"She's trying to open the room…but someone is already inside!"

It had to be Snape…but…he was a ghost…he didn't need to open the room, he could just float in there anytime, like he had done when Harry and her had tried to be alone. Old git, Ginny thought. As she thought on Snape more foul things about him came to mind, mostly about his interrupting her and Harry and his thinly veiled barbs at their relationship. I bet he never even kissed a girl his whole life. Greasy haired evil bugger. Haunting Harry, giving them all grief over his foolish obsession to apologize to Harry's mother for something she didn't even know he had done. And the lies from him! The wand is evil, oh, no its not, didn't I tell you, I just need the feather. Must have slipped my mind. Oh, the book? Yes, Voldemort gave it to me, but really, why would he want to be resurrected when he thinks he can't be killed? Wallace Stone? He's a nobody, why would Voldemort trust him. You're way off the mark, Potter. Bloody ghost!

As she walked and looked at the map one more thought came to mind. Snape was a ghost, so he couldn't prevent anyone from opening the room any more than he could open it. Someone else was in there, someone alive and breathing. Who was it?

"Ah, Miss Weasley," said a voice and she swiftly put the map behind her back as she saw Professor Flitwick coming toward her in the hall just before the main staircase. "How are you today?"

"Fine, Professor…bit busy right now," Ginny replied in as cheery a voice as she could muster.

"Oh, I see. Off to plan another great Quidditch victory, are we?"

Jeez, does he have sour grapes because our house kicked his house all over the Quidditch pitch?

"Er…no, the next game is not till February."

"Yes, of course," he answered. "Well, you certainly put together a good side against my house, I must say." He did seem a little miffed that his house had lost and then Ginny remember Flitwick had bet Hargid ten Galleons on the game. Maybe that's what put him in a sour mood. But that was weeks ago.

"Just doing our best, sir," she answered politely while secretly wishing he'd bugger off.

"You know Ravenclaw hasn't won the Quidditch cup since…oh, since your brother Charlie became Seeker for Gryffindor. Since then it has only been Slytherin and Gryffindor as the champs. Terrible shame. And how is Charlie these days?"

"Fine, sir. Back in Romania with his dragons." She was getting a bit uneasy, wanting to go meet Hermione but unable to think of a polite way to tell a professor to beat it. But then she didn't have to.

"Well, good for him. So, must be off. The Great Hall needs a little more wand work to make it perfect for the feast tonight. More decorations I mean," he explained. "Have a nice day, Miss Weasley."

"You too, sir." And then he was gone. As soon as he was out of sight Ginny hot-footed it to the stairs and headed up as fast as she could, wishing she had a broom or a house-elf to help her move faster. It took another ten minutes to get to the seventh floor and as soon as she rounded the corner to where the tapestry was she saw the corridor was empty.

"Where is she?" Ginny said to herself as she pulled out the map again. She looked frantically for Hermione's dot on the map and finally located her heading back toward Gryffindor Tower. Ginny thought to head back there but then decided she had better just stay here and stand watch since that was the plan. She took out the invisibility cloak and threw it around her body and then sat on the floor opposite the wall where the Room of Requirement door was located.

The floor was hard and cold but it was better than standing all day. She took out the map and looked at it, seeing where different people were, and then remembered how Harry had told her how he had looked it when he was on the run last year, how he had wanted to make sure she was safe and how much he had missed her. Thinking on that and about him made Ginny feel warm all over.

Ginny looked for Hermione again and found her in Gryffindor Tower next to dots representing Dean and Seamus and no doubt they were telling her they had seen Ginny. For sure Hermione would be back up here in a short time. Just as Ginny went to fold the map up and put it away she heard a voice.

"It's clear. She's gone."

Snape.

She looked up and saw his ghostly head sticking out of the wall where the Room of Requirement was. Hiding here the whole time. Harry was right. Then the door appeared and after a moment it opened. Out walked Professor Horace Slughorn. Ginny found herself more surprised by the fact that she wasn't surprised Slughorn was involved with Snape than the fact that he was involved with Snape.

"They are persistent," said Slughorn as he looked up and down the corridor with a nervous disposition about him.

"Indeed," said Snape as he floated in air beside the portly potions master. "I will see you at your quarters in ten minutes."

"Yes, yes, ten minutes," said Slughorn looking very nervous and worried. "I do wish there was another way, Severus."

"You made a promise," Snape replied in his menacing way. "I kept my end of the bargain. Now it is your turn. Unless you want me to tell Potter everything. And perhaps McGonagall also."

"No, no, of course not," said Slughorn swiftly. "I would be sacked, without a doubt. But…are you sure she will release me?"

"You knew her as well as I did," said Snape. "Once I have done what I need to do I will explain it all to her. Then she will release you."

"She will want to see Harry."

"Yes," replied Snape. "You are right. Perhaps we'd better get him and explain it all now."

"Wonderful," said Slughorn, sounding relieved. "I think we can find him in his quarters or in Gryffindor Tower. I'll fetch him right away."

"So he can convince you not to do it?" asked Snape in his silky way. "I am not a fool, Horace. No, Potter will try to stop us despite his deepest desire to see his mother again. We will only get Potter once the deed is done. But it must be done today. With first Potter and Miss Weasley up here nosing about and then Miss Granger there is no doubt they have finnaly realized where I have been hiding myself. Time is running out. Go back to your quarters and wait for me. Then we will complete it."

"Yes, right away," said Slughorn in a decidedly downcast tone. Then Snape just faded back into the room and the door sealed itself shut.

Slughorn walked past Ginny's location. She pressed herself against the wall as he walked by, muttering to himself.

"Bloody ghost," said Slughorn in frustration. "Never should have listened to him. What madness this is! But I am in too deep now."

Ginny got up and followed him from a distance and thought over all Snape and Slughorn had been talking about and reached only one conclusion. Slughorn had been preparing the resurrection potion. He had been the one who broke into Harry's quarters. He had taken the book, feather, and hairs. Snape had promised him something and now Slughorn had to pay for it, by turning into Harry's mother so Snape could apologize. But what had Slughorn received to take such a risk?

The book. That's the only thing that made sense. Slughorn has the book and is going to sell it or already has sold it.

Ginny's mind raced as she thought of what to do. 'Get Harry' first came to mind but he was far away with Hagrid outside of Hogsmeade by now. Find Hermione or McGonagall or anyone else, but there was no time. Slughorn could be in his quarters and finished the potion before anyone could help her.

There was only one thing to do. She had to get to Slughorn's quarters before he and Snape did. She had to get the feather and hairs before they completed the potion.

At the floor where Slughorn's quarters were Slughorn went one way and Ginny went another. She knew a different route to get to his rooms, and being much younger and faster than Slughorn she knew she would beat him to the rooms. Some students were still wandering about the castle, it being Saturday, so she kept the cloak on since she didn't want any interruptions. A short while later she arrived outside of his quarters.

Ginny took out her wand, reached up out of the folds of the cloak and whispered "_Alohomora_". In an instant the lock came opened. She pulled the door open, stepped inside, and then as soon as the door closed behind her, all went black before her eyes. Ginny felt her body falling to the floor and then she was dreaming, or hallucinating, or – she knew not.

She was on a mountain top, on a brilliantly clear day and the sun was shining. The air was fresh and she almost felt she could reach out and touch the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Harry and there he was standing beside her. He took her hand, squeezed tight and then smiled. "Let's fly."

With that he leaped from the mountain, dragging Ginny with him.

"HARRRRRYYYY!" Ginny screamed, but as they fell she felt as light as a feather and then she knew she could fly and they were flying, across the landscape, over mountains, then hills, villages, towns, lakes, and rivers, and soon alighting at the steps of the Burrow.

"That was fun," said Harry with a grin and then the scene shifted. They were inside the Burrow, and Ginny was sitting in a chair and her parents were on the sofa and Harry was standing before them.

"I love Ginny," said Harry to her parents. "I would like your permission to marry her."

"But He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still out there!" said Mrs. Weasley in worry. "He is still after you. You will only put our daughter's life in danger. He must not know you love her!"

"No Mum," Ginny found herself saying. "Harry killed Voldemort!"

"Don't say that name!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"He's dead!" Ginny shouted back with equal force. "Harry killed him!"

"No," said Harry. "I didn't kill him. The Elder Wand killed him. Besides, Wallace Stone is planning to resurrect him. He has part of his body. So he is not dead, not really, not yet. Your parents are right. I can't be with you until this is finished. I'll be back when the deed is done."

Then Harry leaped out the window and was flying away. Ginny ran outside and shouted his name and tried to fly after him but she couldn't, her body now heavy and full of sadness as she watched him disappear in the distance.

"Romantic troubles?" said the voice of Snape in his mocking way and there he was, whole, and not a ghost, standing there in the garden of the Burrow.

"It's all your fault!' Ginny shouted him. "You lied and manipulated us! We could have stopped Stone by now! You ruined everything."

"Yes, I must take the blame," said Snape. "But now I need your help."

"I'll never help you!"

"Miss Weasley?" came another voice, Slughorn's and then she felt his hands on her face.

Am I asleep?

No…yes? It was hard to tell.

"Miss Weasley, drink this."

She felt a cup at her lips and was ready to drink when…she felt a surge of rebellion inside of her and she screamed. "NOOOOOO!" Suddenly she was wide awake, knocking the cup out of his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at Slughorn, who was standing over her. Ginny was lying on his plush sofa, a pillow behind her head.

"Forgive me," said Slughorn in all sincerity. "It was only a refreshing draught. I do not wish to harm you, my dear." He bent down and picked up the goblet and with a wave of his wand the spilled potion was cleaned up.

"Told you she wouldn't be understanding," said Snape. "We have wasted too much time."

Ginny sat up and spun around, stood on wobbly legs and glared at Snape with all the hate she could muster.

"You…you…arrogant, self-centered, selfish bastard!" she yelled with venom in her voice.

"I have been called worse, I assure you," said Snape calmly. He was standing by a table and there on the table was the Marauder's map, spread out in full and Snape was looking at it. The invisibility cloak was folded and sitting on a chair nearby the table

"My dear, sit down," said Slughorn. "You've had a rather nasty incident."

Ginny still glared at Snape but then felt weak and sat again and stared at Slughorn. "What happened to me?"

Slughorn looked very embarrassed. "Ah, well, my fault really. I placed a stunning spell on my doorway…I…you see…I…"

"There is no need to explain to her, Horace," said Snape. "She was breaking into your quarters and got what she deserved. But that is neither here nor there now, we've got other…."

"Not a chance you are talking your way out of this one!" yelled Ginny as she stood again. "I saw you two up at the Room of Requirement! I know what you are up to. And I'm going to tell Harry and McGonagall everything!"

"Oh, dear," said Slughorn, looking defeated. "I think I need a drink." He went to his liquor shelf and poured himself a large glass of wine.

"Calm down, Horace," said Snape as he floated toward them. He glared at Ginny. "And what do you think we have been up to?"

"You got Professor Slughorn to steal the book, feather, and hairs from Harry's quarters. You are making Polyjuice potion and are now ready to make the resurrection potion. Then Professor Slughorn is going to drink it and turn into Harry's mother so you can get what you want. In return you promised him the book and have threatened to expose him if he does not finish the task."

"Oh, my," said Slughorn and he took a large gulp of wine and sank into his soft armchair. "It's all quite true. And it's all over, I'm afraid Severus."

"Not quite," said Snape with menace. "Miss Weasley and I are going to come to an understanding."

"The hell we are," said Ginny with venom. Then came the chime of a clock, and then the clang of a bell. As it started ringing off the hours Ginny asked, "What time is it?"

"6 PM. Time for the feast," said Slughorn in a dejected tone. He took a large gulp of wine. "Possibly my last at Hogwarts."

Ginny felt weak again. "6 PM? How…how long was I out?"

"Many hours, I am afraid," said Slughorn. "The spell was intended to protect the work I have been doing here. I'm afraid I made it too powerful."

"Your work?" Ginny asked. "So, you've made the potion?"

"Yes," said Slughorn. "It is complete, just a short time ago, so I am afraid the feather and Lily's hairs have already been used."

Slughorn stood and walked her towards where a bench where his potion making apparatus was set up. Ginny looked in the caldron and there was a reddish golden liquid. In a small flask nearby was some more.

She just stared and pointed to the flask. "That's…that's Harry's mother?"

"Yes," said Snape and Ginny expected him to seem happy, but he wasn't. "But, as I was trying to say before you started yelling, we have another problem."

Ginny looked at him in a daze. "What…what problem?"

Snape floated over to where the map was laid out and Ginny and Slughorn followed him. "Not thirty minutes ago your brother came running up to the school. He found McGonagall, seemed to talk to her, and then she Flitwick and Sprout ran to the edge of the school grounds and disappeared. Soon after Madam Pomfrey also exited the school. I thought, now what can be going on here? And then I just noticed this other dot."

He pointed a ghostly finger and Ginger and Slughorn gasped.

"Merlin's beard!" said Slughorn. "Wallace Stone!"

"Yes," said Snape. "Looks like he is heading to the secret passage to Honey Dukes."

"We've got to warn the professors," said Ginny, all ready to leave. "And stop him!"

"Wait!" shouted Snape. "The professors are back, near the main doors now, coming inside…"

But as they looked, it seemed like a traffic jam of students by the main doors and the way toward the Great Hall. Dozens of dozens of black dots were converging on the same place, heading toward the feast.

Then Flitwick's dot separated from the others and was seen heading outside again. Then Ginny could see Harry, Hermione and Ron's dots separate from the crowd and go off down a corridor.

"It's Harry!' she said with joy and then started heading for the door.

"NO!" yelled Snape and Ginny stopped and turned around. "Please," he said in a softer tone, his eyes literally begging her.

Ginny hesitated. She had no love for this ghost, but she did suddenly find she felt a trifle bit sorry for him. But that did not justify his actions. "Look, it's over. We can't do this. You can't let Professor Slughorn risk himself no matter what you promised him. Or anyone else. Wallace Stone is here and we've got to stop him."

"She's right, Severus," said Slughorn. "I made the potion. I've done what you've asked. But...I'm sorry…I won't drink it."

Snape sighed. "Then go…take the map…But I want Potter to make the final decision about his mother. I'll await your return to decide my fate."

Ginny gathered up the map and cloak. Then she looked at the flask with the potion and the hairs from Harry's mother inside. She grabbed it and Snape gasped.

"What are you doing?" he shouted as she put the flask in her bag with cloak and map.

"When Harry decides what to do, I want to make sure this doesn't go missing. That seems to be happening a lot around here the last few months."

Snape looked at her and then just nodded. "What choice do I have? Keep it safe."

Ginny just nodded and then she and Slughorn raced out the door. As they ran, Ginny stopped for a moment and looked at the map, looking for Wallace Stone. Slughorn stopped and looked with her. "He was by the entrance to the secret passage to Honey Dukes," said Ginny. "But…he's gone!"

"He's escaped," said Slughorn in a downcast tone. "The map does not go beyond the school grounds it appears."

"Damn," said Ginny. Then her eyes looked for Harry's dot. There he was with Ron, Hermione, and...Kreacher! They were moving up the stairs, and then suddenly they all disappeared! After a moment's surprised she realized they must have Apparated with Kreacher to…the Room of Requirement! She folded out the map and Slughorn helped her and then…she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, and then they disappeared again, gone inside the Room of Requirement.

"They're looking for me," said Ginny to Slughorn. "Come on before they leave again!"

She folded up the map and then ran, Slughorn huffing and puffing to keep up and then he just waved her on and she left him far behind. Ginny practically flew up the stairs, but it was far, it took time, time she didn't have, and then as she neared the seventh floor corridor with the Here and There Room and the Room of Requirement she heard a girl scream and then running footsteps and then she heard her brother's voice.

"The door's closing!" screamed Ron.

"We're too late!" yelled Hermione and then came more sobs. Ginny rounded a corridor and saw Hermione bent over a young girl in Ravenclaw robes and Ron pounding his fists on the wall where the Here and There Room was.

"Stone!" he yelled in frustration.

"What's in blazes is going on?" Ginny yelled.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed on spotting her. "Where have you been?"

"Long story. But I found Snape. He's in Slughorn's quarters. Where's Harry?"

"Inside the Here and There Room," said Ron, his eyes barely meeting his sister's. "With…Wallace Stone."

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat. "Where's the key?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Harry's got it!" said Hermione as she let out an involuntary sob. "Oh, God, Stone was going to kidnap Matilda to turn her into Voldemort and we rescued Harry from the cave and Winston was helping his brother and Hagrid almost died and …and…it's been awful!"

"What…?" Ginny asked in shock as she tried to take in all of this.

Ron took up the story. "Short version is Stone was hiding in the caves near Hogsmeade, he captured Harry, tried to kill Hagrid, made the potion, we rescued Harry, and now Stone and Harry are inside and they are fighting and either Stone will drink the potion or he'll force Harry to take it and it's not good either way!"

"Kreacher! We need Kreacher!" Ginny said in fear.

"He's gone for help but he'll only come back if Harry calls him!" said Hermione. Then Matilda let out another sob and Hermione bent to her.

"Matilda, are you well enough to help us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think so," the young girl replied.

"Go to the hall and get all the professors. Tell them we are in trouble up here and need their help. Can you do that?"

She nodded and then just turned and ran.

"We've got to get in there!" Ginny yelled in frustration as she brandished her wand and looked like she was about to blast the wall where the arched doorway to the Here and There Room was located. But Hermione grabbed her arm.

"That won't work. We need to think!"

"Another house-elf?" suggested Ron but they had none they could call and it would take forever to get to the kitchens to get help.

"There's another way!" Hermione suddenly shouted. "McGonagall's office. Remember what Rostock said!"

"Right!" yelled Ron, eyes wide. "Come on!"

As they ran they quickly explained to Ginny what they had learned about the Here and There Room from Professor Rostock. In another five minutes they were at the entrance to McGonagall's office where the gargoyle stood.

"Password," it said in a haughty voice.

"We don't know," said Hermione in a rush. "Please let us in! It's urgent!"

"No one enters unless they know the password," the gargoyle replied in a smug way.

"Bloody gargoyle, step aside!" yelled Ginny, brandishing her wand.

"What's the password?" asked the gargoyle, now in an indignant tone.

"You as a pile of stone!" Ron yelled even louder, his voice echoing in the empty corridor.

"Stop it, Ron!" Hermione shouted at him and then looked to the gargoyle. "Look, sorry, but Harry Potter is in danger and we need to get into the Here and There Room from the Headmistress' office. Okay?"

To their utter surprise the gargoyle said "Good enough" and it leaped aside. They raced up the stairs and were soon at the door and inside the office.

"Oh, more intrusions," said Professor Black's portrait in anger. "Can't we ever get some sleep? And what are you three doing here without the Headmistress?"

"No time to explain," said Hermione and just as she was about to shout for the Here and There Room there came a loud _crack_ and Kreacher appeared in their midst's.

"Kreacher!" Ginny shouted. "Where's Harry?"

"Master Harry is in grave danger," said Kreacher, his eyes very wide. "The Dark Lord has returned!"

Ginny felt her blood run cold and Ron cursed and Hermione let out a gasp of anguish. Some of the portraits also screeched and a few even fled from their frames. "Is…is Harry dead?" Ginny asked in a hushed tone.

"No," said Kreacher and Ginny felt her heart beat again. "But the Dark Lord tried to force him to get Kreacher to help the Dark Lord escape the strange room after he…after he kills Master Harry!" Then two big tears rolled down Kreacher's cheeks and he let out a big wail and fell to the floor and beat his fists.

This was the end. Voldemort was back. He had Harry at his mercy. It was late, much too late to get help of any kind. Ginny looked to Ron and Hermione. Tears were rolling down Hermione's cheeks. Ron looked frightened but she knew he would leap into the fires of hell for Harry. They had to go…had to try…they could never live with themselves if they didn't.

But they needed an edge. Something to help them defeat Voldemort.

Ginny knew what to do. Knew what would scare him, would give them that edge. He was mortal after all. He had no more Horcruxes. They just needed that split second to do it.

She felt in her bag. Her hand grasped the flask and she pulled it out.

"What's that?" Hermione asked in fear.

"Harry's mother," said Ginny in hushed tones of awe and Ron and Hermione's eyes went wide. "When it's done you tell her where Harry is, you tell her what to do. You give her my wand." She pushed it into Hermione's hands. "It's his only chance."

"Ginny…don't do it!" Ron said as tears formed in his eyes.

"We can beat him!" shouted Hermione, her voice quavering.

"No…we can't," said Ginny calmly. "But she can. I have to do it. I love him too much. And time is wasting."

In one swift movement, before they could stop her or make her change her mind she unstoppered the flask and then took a big gulp and swallowed.

It burned, burned all the way down to her stomach and then there was pain, intense pain. She gasped and dropped the flask and it shattered on the floor. Suddenly she was floating in air and her back was arched, and Ron screamed out that he loved her and Hermione cried out and even Kreacher seemed to be crying in terror and Ginny felt her body spinning and spinning and then…she felt no more.

After a few moments the body floated down to the floor and then landed on its feet. Standing in McGonagall's office was Lily Potter, wearing Ginny's clothes, her long reddish brown hair cascading to her shoulders and her green almond shaped eyes bright and glistening. She took a long deep breath and spoke.

"Am I alive?" she asked in awe and then she saw two people and a house-elf lying on the floor with their hands over their eyes. Slowly they uncovered their eyes and stood and were looking at her in utter astonishment. They were speechless.

Hermione finally summoned her courage to act and she thrust Ginny's wand into Lily's hands. "Harry is in danger! Voldemort is going to kill him! We need you!"

Lily's green eyes blazed in fury. "Where?" was all she asked.

"The Here and There Room!" Hermione shouted and then to their shock and astonishment they slowly began to shimmer with light and then one by one they disappeared from McGonagall's office and then they were all, Lily, Ron, Hermione, and even Kreacher, they were all in the house in Godric's Hollow, materalizing in a shimmer of light in different rooms on the upper floor.

But Lily landed where she had to land and she knew this room, this house, and there was her son, a grown man, and she remembered seeing him twice before, once in a graveyard, once in the forest, but each time she had been a spirit, a whisp of her former self. This time it felt so real, she felt so alive, and there he was, her son, his hair black like his father's, his eyes like hers and it was dark and cold but she saw it all. He was on the floor and in pain and Lily's heart wrenched in grief. And then there her enemy was, the beast who had killed her and the man she loved and so many others. He was standing over her son and he was not like she remembered, he had hair and was younger looking and not so serpentine, but she knew that name he had been born with, Tom Riddle, that name Dumbledore had once told her, this was him, before he was Voldemort, and those eyes, that face, she knew because every mother knows when there is danger to her child and she screamed at him, words she had wanted to scream for the long years she was dead, words that had failed her the night he had killed her, when she had failed to stop this monster and then she spoke with the long fury that had built in her.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

And then he knew her, he recognized her, the woman he had thought he had killed so long ago, mother of his enemy and here she was, standing before him and then he hesitated and her wand came up and she built all the fury into a single point of hatred and energy and love and in one blinding moment of certainty she screamed the dreaded words at him.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ And the wand responded and the green light flew from the wand's tip and hit Tom Riddle in the chest and with a sigh of distress he was flung back and landed on the floor, dead once more.

_**One more chapter to go. Thanks to all who have read so far, especially those who have sent reviews.**_


	30. Chapter 30 Forgiveness

**Professor Potter Chapter 30 Forgiveness**

It was done. Voldemort, Tom Riddle, whoever he was, he was dead…again. Then to Lily Potter's amazement the body of Tom Riddle changed into someone else, a younger man, tall, and thin like Riddle but with curly brown hair and blue eyes that were now lifeless. His clothes also seemed to change, from grey robes to a sweater, jeans, and a jacket.

But that mattered not. She was alive and her son was in front of her. "Oh…Harry!" she gasped and then she was by him, holding him and he was breathing and he was alive. "It's going to be alright, darling. I'm here now. Everything is going to be alright now!"

He hugged her back and then after a long moment he looked up and in the darkness he sought her eyes and stared before finally speaking.

"Mum?" Harry asked in a hesitant voice. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, darling…it's me."

Slowly Harry stood up and she stood with him. He looked at the woman before him and then he gasped in anguish and hugged her and held on for a long time and just cried until he thought there were no more tears left.

After a while he sensed someone else behind him. Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermione and Kreacher. Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears also as she stared at Harry and his mother and Harry suddenly felt embarrassed crying in front of his friends and he furiously wiped his eyes.

Ron was bent over Wallace Stone's body. "Dead," he said. "Good riddance."

From the floor, Ron picked up Harry's glasses Stone had been wearing. Besides the body was the flask Stone had drunk from, now broken, and there was liquid on the floor that as Harry looked was slowly disappearing, dissolving into nothingness. The last essence of Voldemort was gone.

Kreacher was holding his tiny ball of light in his hands as usual, unable to see the magic of the room, only its dusty walls and its occupants.

"Thanks, Kreacher, for getting help," Harry said to him and the old house-elf looked like he was about to protest this thanks and then just bowed low. "Thanks to all of you. Ah…this is my Mum. I guess you already know that."

"We haven't been introduced," said Lily.

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione in a trembling voice as she shook Lily's hand.

"Ron Weasley," said Ron, looking at Lily in an odd way as he also took her hand.

"You are Harry's friends?" she asked.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Best friends," said Ron as he looked to Harry, who felt a sudden surge of love for the two of them and had to control his tears once more.

"And this is Kreacher, my house-elf," said Harry, his voice a bit thick, and Kreacher bowed low again but said nothing. Then Kreacher seemed to see something on the floor. He picked up the Key to Hogwarts and placed it in Harry's hand without a word.

Harry looked around, suddenly realizing someone was missing, and he feared the worst, that something bad had happened to her. "Where's Ginny?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then looked at Lily. Harry was puzzled and then it all came together and his heart skipped a few beats and his mind screamed, "No, no, it can't be!" He stepped back from his mother and looked at her in the light from Kreacher's elf magic. She was wearing the same clothing Ginny had on earlier today. She was carrying Ginny's wand. "Ginny?" Harry asked his mother in a hollow whisper.

"I…I don't understand," said Lily looking from Harry to the others. "What…what happened? How am I…how am I whole again? How am I alive? Why is Voldemort…Riddle… this…this other person now?"

"A resurrection potion," said Harry, his voice in awed shock. "Snape…"

"Severus? Where is he?" Lily asked quickly.

"Dead," answered Ron. "Killed by Voldemort months ago. But now he's a ghost."

"Dead?" said Lily in shock. "And now a ghost?"

"We have much to explain," said Hermione. "Not least of which is…this is temporary."

Lily looked puzzled. "This? You mean… my being alive?"

"Yes," said Harry, tears forming in his eyes again. "You see…Mum…someone had to drink the potion…to become…you. And that someone is…is Ginny."

Lily stepped back from them, looked down at her clothing and her body. "But…I feel like I am me, that I am alive…who is Ginny?"

"My sister," said Ron evenly, no emotion in his voice, staring at her. "And you've got less than an hour before the change is permanent."

Lily looked at Harry. "Is this true?"

He nodded, and tears came down his cheeks, uncontrollable now. "I'm sorry," he gasped. "She's also…my girlfriend."

"Why?" she asked, her voice taking an edge of disbelief. "Why did she drink the potion? Why did you bring me back from the dead?"

"Harry was in danger," started Hermione. "Captured and dragged into this room. This room …we'll explain later." She pointed to Stone's body. "Harry's was captured by him. This wizard is…was…Wallace Stone. He was trying to resurrection Voldemort and… we thought…Ginny thought…the only way to save Harry was to become you. To drink the potion, to surprise Voldemort."

"He was Riddle," Harry said. "Not Voldemort."

"Really?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Look," said Ron in some agitation. "We're wasting time. Since the thing is done I say we go find Snape and get this over with so we can all have some peace."

"What does Severus have to do with this?" asked Lily.

"Everything," said Harry. "But we can't find him."

"Ginny found him," said Ron to a surprised Harry. "That's how all this happened. He's in Slughorn's quarters."

"Slughorn," said Harry as he closed his eyes. "I knew it."

"And Horace is involved also?" asked Lily.

"Apparently," said Harry with a sigh. "We should go. Then we can explain everything." He looked to Kreacher. "Can you take us to Professor Slughorn's quarters?"

"Of course, Master," said Kreacher. The old-house elf spent almost a year working at Hogwarts and knew the school as well as any other house-elf.

"Take Stone's body," said Harry and then Ron reluctantly grabbed Wallace Stone's arm with one hand, and then everyone held hands with Kreacher and in an instance they were in Slughorn's quarters.

Snape was there, floating in front of the fireplace and at the sound of them arriving, he stopped, turned and seemed about to say something and then he just stared. At Lily Potter.

For just a second his composure cracked and his ghostly face showed utter shocked. And then he was back to himself.

"Good evening, Lily," he said in a rather stiff and formal way. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other with slightly wide eyes. What was happening now?

"Hello, Sev," she replied, also looking a little shocked to see Snape had become a ghost. "I am sorry to hear you have died." Again Snape's composure cracked just a bit.

"The price I paid for my transgressions," said Snape, recovering quickly. "But we have much to talk about and very little time." He then looked at Harry and at Stone's body lying on the floor. "You have had a busy day, Potter."

"And you have been hiding and scheming, Severus."

"Yes…but now is not the time for that. I think a little privacy is in order."

As he said this last he looked at Ron and Hermione. "We'll go get McGonagall and tell her what's happened," said Hermione.

"Just as second, Miss Granger," said Snape. He looked to Lily and then back to Hermione. "I take it Miss Weasley drank the potion?"

"Yes," said Hermione glancing also at Lily.

"And you know Professor Slughorn was involved?"

"We do," said Harry, struggling to control his anger toward Snape.

"So….is there any way we can avoid telling this to the others?" asked Snape.

"What is going on?" asked Lily in true puzzlement. "Look, Sev, you said we don't have much time."

"I assure you, we don't, Lily. But I have placed Professor Slughorn in a dangerous position."

"I think it is going to be very hard to avoid mentioning Professor Slughorn's role in all this," said Hermione.

"Perhaps so," said Snape. "But please be slow in returning."

Hermione looked at Harry and he just nodded. "Give us thirty minutes before you find McGonagall. And don't mention Slughorn if you can help it."

"As you wish," she said and then she and Ron started to leave. Harry knew it was wishful thinking. Somehow he knew Hermione was right and Slughorn's role in all this would come out.

Kreacher stood there for a moment, looking unsure, and then Harry looked at him. "You may go to my office Kreacher. Please wait for further orders."

Kreacher bowed. "Of course, Master." And then with the customary unnerving loud _crack_ he was gone. Lily was staring at the spot he vanished from.

"You have a house-elf," she said, a statement, not a question, her voice with a touch of surprise and even a bit of pride mixed in.

"And a house," said Harry. "Two actually." But then he remembered why they were there. "Now," said Harry to Snape, his anger coming to the fore again, and was at a bare simmer. "You've got what you wished for. Time is running out."

"Please sit," said Snape to them and Harry and Lily sat side by side on Slughorn's sofa.

Snape floated before them and began to speak. "He is right. Time is running out Lily because the potion we have managed to brew only last's for one hour and then it either becomes permanent or you will…fade away."

Lily's face blanched and she looked to Harry. "So…so…this will just happen or I…I have to decide?"

"We don't know," said Harry and his voice was hollow and full of sadness.

"I think if you decide then you will fade away," said Snape his voice equally as sad and hollow.

"I see," said Lily and then a tear fell down her face and she quickly wiped her eyes. After she composed herself she looked at Harry. "So…this…Ginny… she is your girlfriend?"

Harry nodded numbly. "And do you love her?" Lily asked.

"Yes," he whispered and then tears came to his eyes and his voice was breaking again.

"Well, then it is decided," said Lily, her voice also cracking as she struggled to maintain her composure. "I will…fade away."

Harry felt his heart torn in two, not believing he had to face this awful situation. He loved two women but only one could stay. He knew he had to let her go but it was killing him to do so and let out a big sob and couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face. Lily hugged him tight. "I don't want you to go," he sobbed. "You just got here."

"Harry, Harry, I could not let another die so I could live. Especially not a young girl with a family and a man she loves. What kind of person would I be? Besides…I have been dead already and it is not something I fear."

Harry calmed down and nodded. He knew she was right, and even if there was more potion and more hairs he could not ask another to sacrifice themselves for his selfish desires. His mother was dead, had been dead for seventeen years and that's the way it was meant to be. Then he wiped his eyes and looked at Snape. "You were right."

"Unfortunately," said Snape with sadness.

"Sev," said Lily after a moment of silence. "Why did you ask Horace to make the potion if you knew it would only last an hour? This is so painful for all of us."

"I did not know that at first," began Snape. "I…made…it…so…" But he could not go on.

"Tell her," said Harry, a touch of anger overcoming his soul-draining sadness. "You've put us all through hell so tell her now and be done with it."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, looking from her son to Snape.

Snape was staring at her, his eyes full of pain and sorrow. "It was I, Lily…I was the one who told Voldemort about the…the prophecy."

She stood and stared at him. "You?" she said in a disbelieving voice. "But…you…you loved me."

Snape was taken aback and floated back from her a bit. "You knew?" he asked in a strangled voice

"Yes, Sev, I knew, maybe before you ever did. But…you were always my friend, a friend more dear than any other. Then you became involved with those people, with all that pureblood foolishness…I could not give my heart to a man who held such convictions."

Snape nodded and his voice cracked as he spoke. "I knew that was why. My arrogance and foolishness has cost me dearly, my punishment the loss of you and your friendship. And love."

"Yes," said Lily, equally sad. "But…why did you tell Voldemort about us?"

"I…I…" but Snape could not answer and would not look her in the eye.

"It was not us," said Harry, explaining quickly. "Not our family. Dumbledore said it was how Voldemort interpreted the prophecy. It could have been another family, the Longbottoms. But he saw you and Dad as the danger."

"Chance," said Lily in disgust. "Chance and a mad wizard's mind ruined us all."

"I'm sorry," said Snape. "When I learned his intentions I told Dumbledore, and he tried to hide you but…."

"We told Peter," said Lily as she sat again, and she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Why were we so stupid to trust him?"

"You couldn't have known," said Harry. "He fooled everyone, even Dumbledore."

They were silent for a long moment and then Harry looked at Snape. "I think it is done."

"No," said Snape. "She must tell me."

"Tell you what?" asked Lily in confusion.

"I'm sorry for causing this disaster to your family," said Snape. "I wish things could have been different. I wish…your forgiveness."

There, he said it, it was done. Harry looked at his mother and she opened her mouth to speak, hesitated and then shook her head. For an instant both Harry and Snape thought she would not forgive him but then she spoke.

"There is nothing to forgive," said Lily to Snape. "You could not have known how he would view the prophecy, how he would act. You tried to amend your mistake and it was only through our mistake that we died. And besides, tonight I have gotten some measure of revenge. No, Sev, you are not to blame."

Snape nodded and Harry later swore there were ghostly tears flowing down his face. "I did love you so very much," said Snape, his voice full of emotion. "I am sorry you lost your family and life."

She stood again and then approached the ghost of Severus Snape. Lily leaned forward and touched her fingers to her lips and placed them where Snape's were and he let out a sigh.

"Goodbye, Lily," he said, his voice strong and confident again. "I must go on. I am ready."

"Goodbye, Sev," she answered as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Snape turned to Harry. "I wish to thank you for your help. And now I must say goodbye to you too…Harry."

"Goodbye…sir."

Snape smiled and then slowly his ghostly form dissolved into…nothingness. Harry thought he hear a long sigh as the ghost of Professor Severus Snape disappeared.

That's that, thought Harry and he felt relieved, but also knew in his heart that he would actually miss Snape. He was no longer angry, no longer mad about the things Snape had done. After all, if he hadn't, he would never have seen his mother.

Harry stood by his mother's side. He reached out and took her hand. "We have about thirty minutes I think."

"What should we do?"

"Tell me about my father and your life and how you met and fell in love…as much as you can."

So they sat and Lily talked and Harry listened and it was wonderful and then Harry told her how he had met Ginny and what she was like, and then too soon their time was coming to an end.

The door to Slughorn's quarters opened and Hermione, Ron, McGonagall, Slughorn and Charlie George walked into the room.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Charlie George. "It's true!"

McGonagall was equally stunned to see Lily Potter here in the flesh.

"My word!" she said in shock. "Lily!"

"Hello, Professor," said Lily. "I would like to have a long chat but I'm sorry, my time is up."

Then she looked at Slughorn, whose eyes were filled with tears, unable to speak as he looked at his favorite student one last time. "Thank for you for this brief moment, Horace. I shall always cherish our friendship."

Slughorn simply nodded and let the tears flow down his face.

Then Lily looked to Harry and tears filled his eyes also. "I wish you could stay," he said in a choked voice.

"You love Ginny. If I stay, you and she can never be. I won't take that from you. I don't belong here. I belong with your father. I must pass on."

Then she hugged her son one last time and whispered words in his ear so no one else in the room could hear and he whispered back, smiled and cried and then they hugged and kissed one last time. Inside Harry was dying but he had to let her go, knew it was the right thing to do, even if it was tearing him apart.

Lily stepped back from him and then hesitated. "What…what should I do?"

Everyone was at a loss for words except Hermione. "I think…if you just ask, it will happen."

"Yes," said Lily, and then she looked at Hermione and Ron. "Thank you for being my son's friends. And tell Ginny thanks for allowing me this brief time with him." They were too emotional to reply and just nodded.

Then Lily looked at Harry one last time. "Goodbye, my son."

"Goodbye…Mum," Harry answered in a thick voice, struggling to control his emotions as tears fell like rain.

She closed her eyes and then said. "I am ready. May my spirit be released from this girl."

Nothing happened for a second but then a shimmer of light glowed around her body and suddenly she rose off the floor and was hanging suspended in midair. They all gasped and shielded their eyes from the bright light coming from the body. Through tear streaked eyes Harry and the others watched as the spirit of Lily Potter left the body of Ginny Weasley and then it floated up and then dissolved in a golden display of light.

Ginny's body fell gently to the floor and in an instance Harry was by her side, hugging her, and he was soon surrounded by the others.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Harry said in fear and then slowly, she opened one eye and then another and then she coughed and gasped, and then let out a cry of joy.

"Oh, Harry! You're alive!"

And that brought cries of joy and laughter and happiness, also tinged with the sadness of loss of someone they had only had a chance to be with for a brief time.

Gently, Harry and Ron carried Ginny to the sofa and placed her on it.

"What happened?" Ginny asked. "Was…did it work?"

Harry was by her side, kneeling on the floor. "Yes…you were my mother, for a brief time."

"Oh…oh Harry…I'm sorry…I had to do it…to save you."

"It's alright, nothing bad happened. In fact, you…she… saved me. And I had an hour with her I never would have had otherwise. It's all over."

"How do you feel, Ginny?" Hermione asked next.

"Like I need a good long nap."

"I think a sleeping draught is in order," said Slughorn, who moved to his potions making kit and started to work right away.

Then Ron looked around. "Where's Snape?"

"Gone," said Harry. "For good. He explained why he did what he did and she…she forgave him." Not exactly, but he felt too exhausted for any other explanations.

"That at least is one good thing to come of all this," said McGonagall with a touch of sympathy in her voice. "You have all had a long day and there is much you need to explain Professor Potter, as do the others," with this she cast her eyes at Slughorn in particular, who seemed to cower a bit as he mixed the potion. "We have many details to fill in. But first and foremost, where is this book?"

The last question was to Slughorn. Apparently Hermione had no choice but to involve Slughorn and Harry looked at her. "He had already told her," Hermione said quietly and Harry felt that was good of Slughorn.

Slughorn moved slowly to his bookshelf and took the black leather bound book off of the second shelf. He handed it to McGonagall, who slowly looked through it.

"My oh my," she said after a few moments. "This is quite remarkable. And quite old. What shall we do with it?"

"Burn it," said Ginny weakly.

"Now just a minute," Hermione spoke up. "That book is a valuable piece of magical history, not to mention it may very well have been responsible for making the Deathly Hallows. We need more time to examine it!"

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ginny gasped. "Just give it up!"

"Look at all the trouble it's caused," Ron said to Hermione.

"I…I…know…but…Professor McGonagall," Hermione began. "You understand what I mean, don't you? This is history, the history of Hogwarts and magic in England, if what Dumbledore said is true."

"And what did Dumbledore say, may I ask?" Slughorn ventured as he returned to making the potion.

"He said it is possible the four founders of the school made this book."

Now McGonagall looked at the book with a slight sense of awe and Harry figured that was it, they were going to keep it. Then she looked to Hermione and Harry thought for a moment she was going to hand it to her.

"You have had time to examine it," she said to Hermione. "Besides this resurrection potion, was there anything else we have never heard of before?"

"No," said Hermione a bit reluctantly. "But I didn't have time to go through the whole book."

"Well," said McGonagall. "I think there is only one thing to do. I believe the book is the property of the Potter family." She handed the book to Harry. "So, Professor Potter should decide its fate."

"What?" said Hermione in disbelief. "No…wait…"

But Harry had already taken the book from McGonagall and without a word he walked over to Slughorn's big warm blazing fireplace and chucked it in. Hermione gasped and ran to the fireplace but it was too late. The book was already burning and she just fell to her knees in utter dejection as the flames consumed the old book.

"I'm sorry," Harry said to her. "But it caused too much trouble."

"I'll get over it," Hermione said in a dejected tone after a moment. "Maybe in a hundred years."

"Oh boy," Ron said as he went to sit by her side and comfort her.

"Potion ready," said Slughorn as he took a glass filled with bluish liquid to Ginny.

"Just a moment," said Charlie George, who had been standing by Wallace Stone's body the whole time, ignoring the debate over the book, looking over the corpse of Stone. "I have many questions for Miss Weasley and the others."

"As do I," said McGonagall. "But I am afraid time has made fools of us again. All of you are expected at the feast, as are I and Professor Slughorn. The students are in the dark for now, but what with the counting of heads, professors coming and going, Aurors and a house-elf appearing in their midst's, a young witch running into the hall screaming for me, I am sure many tongues are wagging. Well, it can't be helped. Under the circumstances we shall excuse Professors Potter and Granger and Miss Weasley from the feast. Come Horace, leave the potion. You and I also have much to discuss. And I am famished."

"Yes, yes, indeed," said Slughorn, looking nervous again. "The feast awaits."

"Mr. George," said McGonagall. "I'll leave it to you to report these doings to the Minister and to take care of Mr. Stone's remains. As for you four," she said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Get some rest and we shall talk on the morrow, in my office, say about 11 AM. Come Horace." Then she and a somewhat reluctant Slughorn left the room.

"So Slughorn told her he made the potion?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. She wouldn't even look at him let alone speak to him so Ron spoke up.

"Yeah, we found them outside the Great Hall, and told them you were all here and needed some time. Charlie George and some Aurors were already here and we told them Stone was dead so that made everyone happy."

Charlie George still stood by the body of Wallace Stone. "Yes," he said. "But who killed him?"

"Ah…my mother," said Harry, feeling a twinge of sadness as he said this.

Then Charlie George took a flask out of one of Stone's pockets. He opened it and sniffed it. "Polyjuice potion."

"Of me," said Harry. "Please get rid of it." Charlie George didn't say a word, just took out his wand waved it and the liquid inside disappeared. Then he found another smaller vial in one of Stone's pockets. It looked empty but was tinged with blood.

"Voldemort's blood," said Harry in shock and then without a word he grabbed the vial out of Charlie George's hand and cast it into the fire. After a few moments, the vial cracked and then the stains of blood inside burned off and Harry hoped he was gone for good at last.

"Where's the resurrection potion he made?" asked Charlie George next as he examined the other pockets of Stone's clothing, which were in fact, Harry's clothes, but he had no wish to ever wear them again.

"The flask was broken and the potion was dissolving in the Here and There Room," said Ron.

"I think the same happened with the one Ginny drank," added Hemrione.

"All right," Charlie George said next. "Those few worries are taken care of. Now for the details. Start at the beginning and tell me everything."

And then they all sat on Slughorn's' plush furniture and for a long twenty minutes they talked to Charlie George and told him as much as they could about how Harry and Hagrid had been ambushed, about the cave, the making of the potion, and what had happened in the Here and There Room. Most of this was news to Charlie George as it was to Ginny. She also told her side of things, as did Ron and Hermione, the latter still a bit put out about the book being burned. Harry said nothing, and knew she would eventually get over it.

Finally, at the end of the discussion, Ginny took the potion Slughorn had made, drank it and was instantly asleep.

"The caves," muttered Charlie George as he stood up. "Blast! Why didn't anyone think of that? But…where's Winston Stone now?"

Harry's eyes went wide. "My quarters!" And he started for the door and Charlie George followed, but told Ron and Hermione to stay with Ginny.

Soon they were at Harry's quarters. Winston was still in the chair but now he was not paralyzed, just tied to it.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Winston as Harry used the Elder Wand to undo the bindings. "I feel better now Professor, honestly. Not cursed, not anymore." He stood up but his legs were weak from being in the chair so long. Harry and Charlie George guided him to Harry's sofa.

"Winston…we have some bad news I'm afraid," said Charlie George.

"I figured as much," said Winston quietly. "A while ago I suddenly felt as if a cloud had been lifted from my mind and my body felt free. I think you are going to tell me my brother is dead."

"Yes," said Harry in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Winston took a short sharp breath and then let it out. He struggled for words for a moment. "Who did it?"

"My mother," said Harry and Winston looked at him in disbelief and then Harry had to briefly explain all that had happened. After it was over Winston just shook his head in sorrow.

"I am sorry for what he was."

"Not your fault, old boy," said Charlie George. "We should contact your parents and let them know."

"I will do it," said Winston. "Where…where is his body?"

"Here in the school," Charlie George said. "I'll take you to him and then I'll come with you to your parent's house and explain things."

"Everything?" Winston asked. "Even about the potion and his mad scheme to resurrect Voldemort and about Harry's mother?"

"Yes," Charlie George answered. "They deserve the truth. Come Winston. We'll get your brother and take him home."

They all left Harry's quarters and made their way back to Slughorn's quarters. Everything as it was, with Ginny deep asleep on the sofa, except Ron and Hermione were standing over by the work bench where a cauldron was and seemed to be arguing.

"It needs to be dumped down the drain!" Ron was saying, trying to use his wand on something behind Hermione's back.

"I just want examine it, break it into its parts, see what makes it work," Hermione was trying to explain to him, as she blocked the cauldron and wouldn't let Ron go near it.

"Harry, she's gone round the twist again!" Ron yelled and Hermione just glared at him.

"Keep it up and you will not be sharing my bed anytime soon!" she yelled back and then turned a bit pink as she saw Charlie George and Winston Stone with Harry. Stone wasn't paying attention to them at all, looking at his brother's body and Harry could tell Ron and Hermione were looking a bit guilty for arguing in the presence of the dead.

Winston came into the room and knelt by his brother. "Wallace…" he said in a choked voice. He touched his hair, stroked it for a moment and then stood and looked at Harry and Charlie George. "I'm ready to go home."

Charlie George took out his wand and used it to make bindings to wrap Wallace Stone's body. Then he floated him with a Hover Charm and he and Winston prepared to leave the room.

"Just a moment," said Harry. "What if there are students about?"

"Not to worry," his teacher replied. "I know more than one way out of the castle. And Professor Flitwick has already disabled his charms preventing anyone from leaving once we knew…well, you understand."

"Right," Harry said to Charlie George, knowing he meant once they knew Wallace was dead.

"I'll be back tomorrow, to update McGonagall," said Charlie George next.

Then Harry remembered something. "The cave. There is more Polyjuice potion and resurrection potion."

"We'll take care of that," Charlie George answered. "Winston can remove the spells protecting the cave, yes?"

"Yes," said Winston.

"Good, good," answered Charlie George. Then he looked at Harry again and seemed to have a worried look to his face. "Are you going to be alright?"

Harry knew what he meant. "Yeah…I…think so. Just need some rest. Maybe a drink or two."

"Good lad," said Charlie George with a smile. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Then Harry looked at Winston again. "Will we see you also? In class, I mean."

Winston hesitated. "I'm not sure. I need to talk with my parents about all this. But…I really want to come back…if the school will have me."

"I don't see why not," said Harry. And then they all said their goodbyes and soon Harry, Ron and Hermione were alone.

Harry went over to where Slughorn kept his liquor. He took a bottle of wine and three glasses and poured out generous measures in each.

He looked at his friends and they came over and he handed them the glasses and then he raised his and without a word drank it in one long gulp. Ron did the same and then as he gasped they both looked to Hermione.

"You two are out of your bloody minds if you think I'm going to drain this."

"Come on," said Ron teasingly. "Where's your spirit of adventure?"

"I think I've had enough of those for a lifetime," she replied wearily. But then she put the glass to her lips and started to drink. She got about halfway done when she sputtered and spilled some on her clothes and couldn't continue. They laughed and then as Harry poured more for himself and Ron, she looked at Harry and he could see she wanted to apologize.

"I'm sorry…about the book thing," she said gently. "You were right."

Harry shook his head. "Neither of us was right or wrong. The book was both valuable and dangerous. But in a case like that…I think it is better to err on the side of caution."

"Exactly," said Ron. "Which brings me to this bloody potion."

"Potion?" said Harry.

"Slughorn's resurrection potion," said Hermione. "There's more left." They walked over to the cauldron, and inside it was the reddish golden liquid. "What do we do with it?"

"Pour it down the bog," said Ron at once.

Hermione looked at Harry. "It's the only way to make sure," he said.

"But…no more phoenix feathers, so no more potion after this," she answered.

"I don't wish what I went through on anyone else," said Harry quietly and then Hermione just nodded, took out her wand and with a wave of it made the potion disappear.

Harry let out a sigh. "It is done." And they knew what he meant and they all just looked at each other and nothing needed to be said.

"You know, I'm quite hungry," said Ron after a moment and Harry and Hermione were also quite famished. "We could go to the feast. I'm sure it's not over."

"I really don't want to see anyone right now," said Hermione and Harry couldn't agree more.

Harry knew what to do. "Kreacher!" he said very loudly and in an instant Kreacher appeared in the usual noisy way. Harry asked for some food and not ten minutes later both Kreacher and Winky appeared with many plates full of food. For a long while they sat at Slughorn's big table and ate and talked. Harry told them what had happened between Snape and his mother.

"Didn't he even ask what happened with Stone and you?" Ron asked around a mouthful of chicken.

"No," said Harry after another sip of wine. "Nothing else seemed to matter to him I guess. She told him what he needed to hear and then he just…left."

"For good?" Hermione asked as she nibbled on a piece of bread.

"I think so."

They were silent for a moment and then Slughorn's clock chimed, indicating it was 9 PM.

"Feast must be over by now," said Hermione. She looked at Ron. "What are you doing for the night?"

He grinned. "Am I allowed in your bed again?"

"Not in Hogwarts you're not," she said, but in a calm way, not mad at him anymore. "We can go to Hogsmeade if you like."

"I like," he said with a grin and before Harry could groan at all this Ron's eyes widened. "Hogsmeade! The shop. Bloody hell, I forgot about locking up the shop!"

As soon he said the shop Harry also remembered something important. "Hagrid!"

Harry found the Marauder's map in Ginny's bag and took it out and they looked at it, looking for one person they wanted to talk to more than any other. They looked in the hospital wing first but it was empty. Then there he was, back in his cabin, and Madam Pomfrey was still there with him.

"You two go," said Hermione. "See Hagrid, take care of the shop. I'll stay with Ginny and wait for Slughorn to come back."

"And Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"I'll be at the Three Broomsticks by ten," she said. "I hope. Where's Slughorn now?"

One more look at the map showed Ron and Harry that the feast was over and most of the student's were back in their dorms. Slughorn and McGonagall were in her office, as was Flitwick, and Professor Sprout. Harry expected the Headmistress was explaining all that had happened to them. He also looked to Ravenclaw Tower and was glad to see Matilda was back in her dorm and hopefully none the worse for wear.

Harry and Ron made their way out of the castle and soon parted, with Ron promising to come back tomorrow to see McGonagall.

There was a light on in Hagrid's cabin and Harry made his way there as fast as he could. There was plenty of snow on the ground, but the blizzard had stopped. A strong wind was blowing snow about and Harry was frozen by the time he got to the cabin. He didn't even bother knocking, just came straight in and frightened Madam Pomfrey half to death.

"Oh, Professor Potter!" she exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"I'm fine," he said. "How's Hagrid?"

"Is that Harry?" came a low grumbling voice and Harry came into the room further and over to the big bed where Hagrid lay under the covers. He was alive.

"Hi," Harry said in a weak voice and then his composure cracked and it might have been the wine but he was sure it was the fact that he was so glad his friend was alive. Harry shed a few tears and gave him a big hug.

"There, there," said Hagrid as he patted Harry's back. "Nothin' kin get me. Tough old hide of mine."

"What happened to him?" asked Madam Pomfrey after Harry rose again and then sat by Hagrid's side.

"The Killing Curse," Harry said and Madam Pomfrey's eyes went wide.

"My goodness!" she said. "No wonder he is in such…well, such a condition."

"Is it bad?" Harry asked, fearing the worst.

"No, no," she said. "Just…I don't know. He's weak, and that's to be expected…but there is no injury, not a mark on him, nothing to heal. I've never treated anyone who has survived the Killing Curse. As can be imagined, there is no one except…well, except you, of course."

"And now me!" said Hargid with a bit of pride. "Not ter worry, I'll be up and ready fer fightin' and drinkin' come the morrow." Then he looked at Harry. "Was Wallace Stone, weren't it?"

Harry nodded and then he started telling the whole story and didn't care that Madam Pomfrey was there and expected she would know more soon anyways. He promised her to silence just to make sure and of course she agreed. They gasped and cried as he told the story of his mother and Hagrid let out a big sob after Harry described how she left for good.

"Poor, poor, Lily," said Madam Pomfrey. "What a fate!"

"She killed him," said Hargid with pride as he wiped his tears "She killed him. Good fer her."

"And Miss Weasley, she is well?" Madam Pomfrey asked with concern.

"Fine," said Harry. "She's sleeping now."

After a while Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and with a wave of it made a camp bed with blankets and a pillow appear by Hagrid's table.

"I'm staying the night," she told Harry. "So not to worry. Please tell Professor McGonagall."

"I will," he said. Then Harry said his goodbyes after promising Hargid to return tomorrow with Ron and Hermione and Ginny.

Back in the school all was quiet and dark. He took out the Elder Wand and made a light and looked at the map. McGonagall was alone in her office, Ginny was asleep in Slughorn's quarters and Slughorn was also back there. There was no sign of Hermione so Harry figured she was gone to Hogsmeade. Harry made his way to McGonagall's office and the gargoyle didn't even ask for the password, just stepped aside.

"Come in," McGonagall said after Harry knocked. He entered and she was standing beside Professor Dumbledore's portrait.

"Hello, Professor."

"A busy day, Professor Potter…for all of us. Are you well?"

"Just tired. I don't know if I will be well yet."

She looked at him in sympathy. "I imagine that was very hard for you."

Harry felt his chest tighten and his throat swell a bit. "Yes," he managed to say. "But…I have no regrets. A brief time is better than no time."

"Yes, indeed," she said. "No one should have to face what you did. Burning the book was the right thing to do."

"The book is burned but the knowledge has escaped. Several people know what happens when you add a phoenix feather to Polyjuice potion."

"They do," she answered. "But as the feathers are so rare I think we should not dwell too much on this for now." Then she looked at Dumbledore's portrait again and touched it. "It will need to be mended."

"Can it be like it was?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"It was Wallace Stone," Harry told her.

"The portraits have explained," McGonagall replied. "They also told me about your remarkable appearance and then disappearances and what Professor Rostock has revealed. So…this office and that special room have a connection?"

"They do."

"So we do not need the key to use it anymore?"

"I guess not." And then he knew what she was asking. He took out the Key to Hogwarts and lay it on her desk. "I think Mr. Filch would like to have it back."

She smiled slightly. "I think that is a grand idea."

"I've just come from seeing Hagrid in his home. He is well. Madam Pomfrey will stay the night to make sure he is fine."

"Good, good."

He then explained about Winston and how he and Charlie George took his brother's body home and how the Aurors would take care of the cave.

"What about Matilda Curtis?" Harry asked when he finished everything else.

"Who? Oh…the young witch from Ravenclaw. She…well, we've had to…we had no choice really…Professor Flitwick did a minor memory modification on her."

"I guess that is best."

"Yes. Now…what shall we do with the Elder Wand?"

"I need it," he answered. "For now. I will go to Ollivander's and get another tomorrow. After our meeting. Then we can hide the Elder Wand again."

She nodded. "Very well. We shall think on that. Now I believe you have had a very trying day as have I so it is off to bed."

"Professor…I have one more question. About Professor Slughorn…what's going to happen to him?"

She looked at him in her stern way. "I think he has been rash and foolish and he admits as much. But…seeing as his making of the potion in the end did some good, I'm inclined not to punish him too harshly. Also seeing as it was your quarters and your things that were taken, perhaps you had best decide on any punishment."

"I think he has been punished enough with the guilt and shame of his actions."

"As you wish. Then it is good night…Harry. See you at 11 AM."

He said good night also and then made his way to his quarters. As Harry lit the lamps and fireplace he found it hard to believe that less than twelve hours ago he had been in here with Ginny thinking about nothing more than spending the day with her. He lay on his bed for a long time thinking through what had happened and wondering if had all been a dream. Then he looked at his watch and saw it was just past midnight. October 31 was over at last. In a few moments Harry was asleep.

The next day went well in comparison. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny met McGonagall and Charlie George in her office and hashed out the report for the Ministry. Charlie George had already filled Kingsley in on most of the details. They decided that a watered down version of the truth was best for public consumption. A press release on Monday stated that Wallace Stone had been sighted near Hogsmeade, hiding in a cave, had been cornered by the Aurors, and killed after a brief duel.

The next week that news spread like wildfire throughout the school, as did many rumors about what had happened on Halloween night. All of Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's friends asked why they were absent from the feast and speculated that they had something to do with the strange goings on. The biggest shock the students had gotten was when Kreacher suddenly appeared in their midst with a loud _crack _and rushed to the head table where McGonagall was and then suddenly he disappeared with another loud _crack_ before he could even finish speaking to her. Then Aurors were seen at the school, and Matilda Curtis came running in screaming for the Headmistress and, well, it would all go down as the strangest feast in all of Hogwarts history. As for their absence, Harry simple told their close friends that it was they who had spotted Wallace Stone near the village, and had to write up a report for the Auror office. Everyone seemed to accept this, but they also still seemed to have some doubts.

True to his word, Hargid was on his feet the next day, still a bit unsteady, but no worse for wear, only the second person, well, half person in his case, to survive the Killing Curse. Of course, that was not made public. Harry and the others were also glad that Molly Weasley had gotten no hint that something odd had been up with her children, because they were sure she would have made life hell for them for not telling her what was going on. They decided that it was just too much to explain and maybe one day, in the far future, when they were too old to punish, they would tell her the story.

Filch got his key back, it mysteriously showing up on his office desktop one morning. He became more paranoid and suspicious than ever, he made life hell for the students, and his battles with Peeves continued. As far as Harry and the others were concerned, this was a good thing, as a Filch back to his old self was better than a Filch being cursed and sneaking around.

Professor Slughorn made time to apologize to Harry for his transgression, and Harry accepted his apology. The dinner party for the three heroes of Hogwarts was put off indefinitely, and Harry was glad as he had had enough of being in the public eye to last a lifetime. Slughorn continued teaching, and after a few weeks was back to his old self, and Harry felt no animosity towards him for what he had done. But he also felt that he could never quite trust him again, and Harry was sad that was so.

The Stone family laid their son to rest the Wednesday following his death. Not too many attended, as he was a known murderer and a Death Eater, killed by the Aurors, or so they believe. His old schoolmates Anthony Gaudi and Edwin Cobb showed up to offer their condolences, the _Daily Prophet_ reported. Attempts to interview the family or Stone's friends were rebuffed and the story about his death was soon back page news and then forgotten. Harry wanted to send flowers or visit and explain things, but he was persuaded otherwise by his friends and Charlie George, who said it was best to let the wounds heal before he met the family again. As for Winston Stone, he did return to Hogwarts, and endured the mutterings and behind the back barbs in silence. He eventually finished near the top of his class and went on to take a job in the Ministry.

True to his promise to Hagrid, Harry used the Elder Wand to repair Hagrid's old wand. Hagrid continued his magic training, but especially wanted practice on blocking spells and speed. Eventually he managed to pass six O.W.L.s, but told Hermione that was enough, no more book learning and he never did go on to take N.E.W.T. levels.

Grawp also turned up again, and had only been off hunting in the hills, coming back to his cave on occasion, but on days when Hagrid was not there to see him. Hagrid was trying to convince Hermione to teach Grawp how to write so he could leave messages for Hagrid, but even Hermione balked at the idea of teaching a giant how to hold a quill without snapping it in two. Eventually Hargid taught Grawp a system where he would leave different numbers of big rounded stones by his cave entrance to show where he was and what he was doing.

As for a wand for himself, Harry got a new one from Ollivander, who said if Harry kept going through wands at this rate he would open up a special branch in Hogsmeade just for him. As for the Elder Wand, Harry kept it in his quarters for another week and then on the weekend following Halloween he was summoned to McGonagall's office and was told to bring the wand.

"Someone wishes to speak to you," she said and then left without another word.

"Hello, Harry," said the portrait of Dumbledore and Harry rejoiced that his old mentor's painting had been restored and was functioning again.

"Hello, sir," he said as he sat and looked at the portrait.

"All is well again, Minerva tells me."

"Mostly, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "You have had a most unusual experience, perhaps unique in the wizarding world, in England at least."

"Not something I'd wish on my worst enemy," Harry said with a heavy heart.

"No, indeed," Dumbledore replied and Harry knew how badly Dumbledore had also wanted to see his dead family and what price he had paid. Harry was not physically harmed but inside he knew it would take a long time to get over saying goodbye to his mother. Perhaps he never would.

"Sir…I have many questions."

"Please."

"First…your office…I mean this office…did you know about its connection to that…other room?

"You mean the Here and There Room?"

Harry cringed for just a moment, expecting to end up back there, but nothing happened. He looked about in surprise.

"I think you have to really want to go there, from here," said Dumbledore. "You do recall mentioning it in your conversation with us a few weeks ago and nothing happened at that time."

"Right," said Harry. "Okay…but did you know about it?"

"No, I did not. As I mentioned to you in the past, Hogwarts has many secrets."

Harry nodded. "Ah…also, how did you know it was not me who tried to open your portrait?"

Dumbledore smiled. "He was much too hasty and impolite to be you. Besides, I knew you would have asked my permission first without just trying to wrench open my portrait and take the Elder Wand."

"Makes sense," said Harry. "Another thing. The book is gone but we never found out if it helped the Peverell brothers make the Deathly Hallows."

"Then I am afraid that knowledge has been lost to history. Do you think that is a bad thing to have happened?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Such knowledge is too dangerous. That's why I burned the book."

"A wise decision as far as I am concerned."

Harry felt much better hearing it from Dumbledore. "One more thing. When Stone drank the potion, he turned into Tom Riddle, not Voldemort. Do you know why?"

"The blood he used was the blood of Tom Riddle. Riddle's transformation into the serpent-like Voldemort I suspect was a byproduct of making the Horcruxes. But the blood was still the blood of Tom Riddle."

"But...in the graveyard..he used my blood..and his father's bone, and Wormtail's hand to rebuild his body."

"Yes, but the essence of the thing that returned as Voldemort was always Tom Riddle, deep inside. What he used to rebuild his body was not enough to matter in the transformation of Stone. He became Riddle because the essence of the blood was mostly Riddle's. Voldemort was only a hideous manifestation of the human wizard called Tom Riddle."

That made sense...sort of, Harry thought, but it was perhaps the best explanation he would get. But he had one more request. "And last…I need some advice."

"Certainly."

"What should I do with this now?" He held up the Elder Wand.

"I think your original idea several months ago is still sound."

"But your tomb…it seems too exposed, too insecure."

"Then place it behind my portrait again."

Harry knew that was what he should do. He opened the portrait with ease and placed the Elder Wand back there and closed it again.

"I think I should have Professor McGonagall wipe my memory again."

"No," said Dumbledore. "You have proven strong enough to resist temptation." Harry knew the temptation he meant was the memories of his parents held in the glass vials nearby. "I think it is better if you do know where it is…just in case."

Harry felt a chill. "In case of what?"

"One never knows what life will throw at you."

Harry could not disagree with that, not after all that had happened the last two months. "Sir…when I was fighting Stone…the wand did not seem to give me any advantage. Is there some special way to use it?"

"The Elder Wand is only as powerful as the one who uses it," Dumbledore said and Harry felt a slight shock.

"I thought it was the most powerful wand in the world."

"It is…if you know what to use it for. Have you ever thought on how I defeated Grindelwald even though he had the Elder Wand? How others have been defeated over the centuries? It is because they knew not how to weld and direct its full power. I, being much more learned in magic than the average wizard or witch, was able to manifest and direct its power more so than any others."

"If Voldemort had been its true master could he have done the same?"

"Yes. Voldemort was a powerful wizard, very learned in many secret magical arts. There is no doubt he would have made a great and terrible use of the Elder Wand once he was its true master."

Harry shuddered at the thought of that. "So…I just need to learn more?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Certainly. But you are still very young and you have enough time to become a great wizard. And if the need even arises, the wand is here."

"Thank you, sir." Then Harry looked at the vials with the memories of his parents. "I would like to visit on occasion, just to see them."

"Of course," said Dumbledore.

Harry thanked him once more and then left the office. At the bottom of the stairs Ginny was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Fine," he said and she didn't press him for details. They walked toward his quarters and were soon inside.

"I want to show you something," he said. And then he retrieved the photo album of his mother and passed it to Ginny as she sat on the sofa. Slowly she flipped through the pictures and looked at them and a few tears formed in her eyes.

"It's not fair," she said at last, sniffing. "You only got to spend an hour with her."

"That is what fate decided for us," he answered.

"I wish I could have met her."

"You did…in a way."

And then for a long time they sat and looked at the pictures and talked about his mother and the future and Harry was sad his mother was truly gone forever, but he also knew in his heart that the right choice had been made, that she had made the choice that would make him truly happy, that she had once more sacrificed herself for him, and he promised himself that he would not let that sacrifice go unacknowledged and also knew he wanted to stay by this wonderful women sitting next to him for the rest of his life.

THE END

_Author's Note: Thanks for all of you who read this story. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions please feel free to send messages or reviews. _


End file.
